Love Feels Like Home
by SaoirseParisa
Summary: Everything was going great for Sorey, until his mother is killed by a drunk driver. He is forced to live with his estranged grandfather in a brand new town. All of this alone would be hard to deal with, but with Sorey being autistic, it's extremely overwhelming. But a helping hand from a new friend might be what Sorey needs to face an uncertain future. (Modern day AU) COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning of Change

**A/N** : So...hello, Tales of Zestiria fandom! I'm Julia, and I've written a couple of one-shots for ToZ before. Now, here I am attempting my first multi-chapter fan fic, and AU, for Zestiria! And seriously, I haven't seen a series that has so many different kinds of alternate universes, nor a fandom so accepting of AUs in the first place. Bad ending AU, modern AU, high school AU, college AU, fairy tale AU, royalty AU, vampire hunter AU, AUs where the characters have disabilities or mental disorders, goodness! Here I am adding more to the modern day college AU pile...but with Sorey being autistic!

...What? Other people have done stuff like this before. I've seen fan fics about merman Sorey, prince Sorey, anxious Sorey, BDSM-themed fics with Sorey being a dom, motivational speaker Sorey, anorexic Sorey (Yes, really. I know two fanfics that exist with that premise), why not a fan fic about an autistic Sorey?...though this is actually kind of a loose adaptation of a book I recently read, The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett. Not one of my HUGE favorites (A Little Princess will always be near and dear to my heart), but I liked the idea and wanted to try something similar with my favorite nerdy boyfriends!

For those of you wondering about updates on _**Pokemon: A Marvelous Journey**_ , I've kinda hit a writer's block on it, so I'm taking a break from it by working on this because I have SO much inspiration for this fic and I want to get it out as soon as possible. Don't worry! It's not abandoned! No way am I gonna abandon it when I've come so far on it! I have been on a Tales of Zestiria kick, so maybe I'll get inspiration back once I finish this fic. I've actually written eight chapters already and am working on chapter nine, but I held off on publishing it here because I wanted to see how it'd do on Archive Of Our Own first.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here's my stupid little fan fic. I hope you enjoy it! If not, that's okay, too!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Change

He can't smile. He doesn't want to. He feels like garbage. Not even resting his head against the glass window, watching the sky, trees, and scenery run right by him made that awful feeling go away. He never knew how hard just getting through even a minute of a day could be.

Sorey Shepherd's heart felt heavy, and it was like his entire body, inside and out, was being pulled down by some kind of awful, ferocious animal intent to eat him alive. Everything around him was just overwhelming. Voices filling the entire train, leaving no room for him to even breathe or be lost in his thoughts and feelings, or talk if he wanted to, suffocating him. Strange bodies all around him, some running to and fro, all so unfamiliar and invasive, all intruding on his personal space. He wasn't even walking among them, just sitting down waiting for the inevitable, and already, Sorey felt like he had run a painful marathon, and all he wanted to do was go somewhere quiet and be lost in his grief.

Goodness, even his social worker's thick coat rubbing against his exposed arm was grating on him, but there was little room for him to back away. He didn't have it in him to tell her to move a little. For all he knew, she'd probably call him rude and tell him to not be so selfish. She took up so much space, and Sorey's corner of the train seat shrank with every second that passed. It felt so suffocating. He didn't want to be stuck in this stuffy train, feeling cramped like cargo piled onto boxes in a densely packed truck.

Even breathing was hard. Every tired breath he took in made his throat burn. All he did was sit completely still, with his fingers curling onto the big bag on his lap, watching the scenery run right past him.

"We'll be stopping soon, Sorey," The woman sitting next to him informed. Once again, she made no effort to move her arm off of Sorey's, so the itchy fabric of her coat still scratched at his skin.

Losing himself in his thoughts, Sorey made no effort to respond, save for a low hum. He didn't feel like talking. No, he didn't want to talk. To anyone. At all. Of course, his lack of response made the corners of the woman's mouth turn downward.

"Come, now. If someone says something to you, you have to respond. You can't have that kind of attitude when we get to Elysia," The woman told him in a firm, no-nonsense voice.

Sorey's eyebrows furrowed and he kept himself silent. But inside, his blood was boiling. _'Miss Agatha, I don't want to talk to anyone. My mother just died and everything I know and love has been taken from me in one fell swoop, and you're more concerned about my so-called attitude? Why are you even my social worker again?'_ He wanted to scream and run the heck away. Of course she'd interpret it that way. She never did try to make much efforts to understand him and his reasons for his actions.

For obvious reasons, Sorey didn't have it in him to even say all this. All he said was, "Yes, ma'am," in the lowest, most polite voice he could choke out. He winced at how insecure and pitiful it sounded.

All Agatha did was sigh and turn away. "Look, I get you're autistic and that you're kinda antsy around new people," She explained, talking to him as if he were a child. "But I really want you to be on your best behavior when I drop you off to your grandfather's house. If you make a bad impression, chances are he won't accept you. You're too old to be thrown back into the system, so you're lucky you have family to call your own. Otherwise, you'd be out on the streets."

He squeezed his eyes shut. He knew that already. They had gone over this ad nauseum. He wasn't stupid, and he knew he wasn't. She didn't need to belabor the point. Or, to be more specific, how Sorey could figure out that she was more concerned about getting him off her hands than understanding him in any way, shape, or form. Being used to it didn't exactly make it easier on him, either.

"I really am grateful for that, Miss Agatha," Sorey told her, trying to keep a positive tone.

Agatha simply glared at him and growled, "You better be."

That only made Sorey shrink into his seat even better. _'Why are you glaring at me?! I didn't do anything wrong!'_ He yelled in his mind, the confusion exacerbating his already sorrowful state of mind.

Agatha's voice soon became white noise as Sorey laid his head against the glass window once more, watching cows and farm houses appear and disappear right before his eyes. Still, everything else around him still flooded his hypersensitive ears.

"Did you make sure my package arrived safely?"

"Mommy! Look! I see a buncha cows and sheep!"

"Dearie, put that away. This isn't play time."

"I wonder if Ladylake's aqueducts are as old as the history books say they are."

"How was your trip to Marlind? Did you go to the grand library?"

"Pendrago university is amazing! I love all my teachers there!"

"Ugh, I hate having to make all these claims. Durn insurance brokers…"

"How much is this old watch again?"

"When are we gonna get to Elysia? It feels like we've been stuck on this train forever…"

Forever, indeed. The past week had felt like forever to Sorey. In a way, he wished time itself would just stop. He didn't want to go from place to place, getting dragged around by complete strangers, being treated like some bothersome object to be sold off to someone else, and having stuff decided for him. He wanted to hide. Hide away from the world. Be lost in his grief. Let himself grieve and cry and scream and mourn everything and everyone he lost and loved with all his heart. But of course, nobody would let him. It's not appropriate or it's not the right time or don't make a scene, they always said.

When would it be appropriate? When would it be the right time? Because as far as Sorey knew, he wanted to just explode, and he wanted to explode NOW. He was getting tired of waiting and being quiet. He hated feeling like this. All the sorrow, anger, bitterness, and grief that kept on amassing in inside of him completely drained any energy he even tried to cultivate...it was all so overwhelming. He didn't even have any energy to even talk to Agatha, even to ask for some water.

No, all he had were memories. Memories, both good and bad, completely overtook him as his eyes closed shut, blocking out the entire world.

* * *

It was a day like any other. Sorey was at home, watching a documentary on some ancient ruins play on his TV. He sat in the living room, his green eyes glimmering with delight as the narrator talked about the majestic ruins and murals far out in the Eastern countries. He barely noticed his mother come into the living room, wearing a nice red dress and black high heeled shoes, with her favorite tan pocketbook flung over her shoulder. Her brown hair, longer than her son's, reached down to her chin, bouncing with every step she took.

"You going to be okay by yourself for a while, Sorey?" She asked. "I won't be home until about ten thirty, and you'll probably be in bed by then."

"Yes, Mom," He replied, not taking his eyes off the TV. "You should go and have fun," He assured. "It's not everyday you get to have a girls night out with your friends."

His mother flashed a warm smile as she sat down next to him, resting her purse on her knees. "I know. You've done this a million times before, and you know I trust you," She reached a hand out to stroke his hair. It was supernaturally soft, and her dainty fingers and long nails fiddled with the thick, tousled locks. "But I still worry about you when you're all by yourself."

Finally taking his eyes off the TV, Sorey smiled right back with his eyes closed. He silently reveled in his mother's gentle touch, his cheeks turning pink with delight at the affectionate gesture. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine."

"I'm your mother. It's my job to worry, silly. But you're right," She ruffled his hair once more, which made a subtle giggle escape Sorey's lips. "I know you'll be fine," She took her hand out of his hair. "We've gone over this, but…"

His mother proceeded to go over the rules she always set for him whenever Sorey decided to stay home by himself for a while. Keep your cell phone on at all times. If someone's knocking on the door, don't answer it, even if it's the neighbors, your friends, or the police. No inviting people over when she's not home. If the phone rings and it's a number you don't recognize, or the caller ID doesn't list a name, don't answer it. Sorey had these rules drilled into him since middle school, and although he did listen and take them to heart, he still wondered why his mother felt the need to repeat them ad nauseum.

"I know, Mom."

"I know you know. But I just like to make sure," She scooted closer to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Call me or text me if anything's wrong. I'll come racing back here like a race horse on speed!" She exclaimed.

Sorey broke into peals of laughter. "A race horse on speed. Good one!"

His mother stood up and ambled towards the door. "Tomorrow we'll keep an eye on the mail. Pendrago University's really missing out if they have the nerve to reject your application."

It took a short while for Sorey to calm down, but once he stopped laughing, he waved his hand left and right. "Definitely. Bye, Mom. I love you."

"Bye! I love you too, sweetheart! I'll let you know if it I come home later than I promised, and Kimber's number is on the counter if you need to call her in case of emergency!" With that out of the way, his mother made it right out the door.

Sorey had long since gotten used to nights where he would be alone in the house for a few hours. Since it was about seven o'clock right now, he had about three and a half hours to do what he wanted. He already set himself a schedule for what he wanted to do, in order: take a shower, read a favorite book for a while, blow dry his hair, surf the internet for more scholarly articles about ruins and ancient history, brush his teeth, and then go to bed. All of which he did. Not once did he worry about his mother being late or something happening to her. She always came home when promised, and if she didn't, she always called or texted him if she was going to be late.

There was never any reason to worry.

By the time he had gone to bed, he was sure his mother would come right home at about ten thirty, just like she promised. His cell phone was on his desk, and at a decent volume so he could hear the ring tone, even as he slept, so he would be ready to answer it. It was fully charged, too. He had fallen right asleep, his body and mind drifting off to dreamland, looking forward to tomorrow.

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

Roused from sleep, Sorey was startled awake by a strange sound. But he did recognize it: someone banging on his front door. It was so loud, he could hear it all the way from upstairs. He sat upright, his eyes heavy from being so deep in sleep, and glanced at his clock. One forty six AM. Who in the world would be knocking on his door at that time of night? Was it...a burglar?

He was only barely able to process the noise, but once he realized what might be going on, he lurched out of his bed and grabbed his cell phone, clutching it in his hands so tight his knuckles turned white. But he did open his door and amble down the stairs. All kinds of scenarios were running through his mind. Maybe his mother lost her key and was banging on the door to get his attention? No, that couldn't be it. Why would she be out at almost two in the morning? He didn't hear her voice on the other side of the door either. If she was, she would probably be shouting, "Sorey! Sorey! Can you open the door, please?! I can't get in!" or something similar.

Sorey glanced over to his mother's room, which was just three steps away from his own. The bed was completely empty. The sheets were perfectly made, without a wrinkle in sight. It hadn't been slept in. This wasn't right. Sorey trembled, and his green eyes were wide and alert, but with fear. His mother wasn't in her bed. It was almost two. She was usually in bed by that time.

"Mom?" The seeds of worry began to sprout, and the sprout grew faster than he could comprehend what was going on. Where was she?

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

The banging continued. Sorey reached the bottom of the stairs, scurrying toward the den to look out the window. All he could see was the back of the driveway, but the light in the backyard was turned on, so it was bright enough for him to see if any cars were there. As of now, there were none. Not even his mother's car was there.

This couldn't be right. This wasn't right at all. Where was his mother's car? Where was his mother? She should be here by now. Sorey's chest began to tighten.

"Hello?! Is anyone in there?! Open up, please!"

A man's voice barked from the other side of the front door. It wasn't anyone Sorey recognized. Was it a burglar after all? His body was screaming at him to dial 911 and call the police. His hands were shaking, and his cell phone, being trapped in his hands, bobbled up and down in tune to the rhythm of his hands. What should he do? His mother wasn't here, when she clearly should be here.

All of a sudden, his cell phone blared, causing him to jump in alarm, the ring tone making his heart stop for a moment. On impulse, he answered it, wanting the loud noise to stop. He didn't even stop to check the caller ID or see who was calling.

"He-He-He-He-He-He-Hello?" He stammered.

" _Sorey? So you're awake!"_ A woman's voice exclaimed, right before exhaling a sigh of relief. But he could still hear an oddly fearful waver in her voice, like she was trying to be calm and not doing a good job of it. _"It's me, Evelyn. I'm your mother's friend. I went out to dinner with her last night. I'm at your front door right now. The police are with me."_

Police? What? His mind and heart were running a million miles a minute now. Just what in the world was going on?

" _I know Selene told you not to open the door for anyone, even friends or the police,"_ Evelyn continued. _"But this is important. Please come on out. We need to talk to you right now. It's okay. You can open the door for us."_

"I…" A lump formed in Sorey's throat, and he couldn't choke anything out. Nothing was making any sense. He wanted to run back to his room and hide. But he knew Evelyn, and she wasn't a liar. Plus, he needed answers, and he needed them now. Silently apologizing to his mother for going against her rules, Sorey hung up his cell phone and pried the front door open.

Greeting him were a trio of people: a dark haired woman in a purple dress, a male police officer in full uniform, and another man in a long brown trench coat. All of them had serious, grim expressions on their faces. Sorey held one of his hands up, blinded by the ghostly red and blue police lights flashing right in front of the street before him. But he was able to notice some gauze on the woman's forehead and hand. Was she injured?

"Sorey!" Evelyn was quick to bound toward him first, wrapping her thin arms around him like she hadn't seen him in years. Her husky voice was overcome with relief. "Thank God you're safe!"

"So this is Selene Shepherd's son, ma'am?" The police officer asked.

Selene Shepherd? "Y-Y-Yes. That's my mother's name. What's going on?"

All of a sudden, Evelyn's grip around him tightened, like she didn't want to let go of him. This was all too much. These strange people are at his house at two in the morning, and only now did it occur to Sorey that he was wearing nothing but his black pajamas, meaning he wasn't decent. His mother strictly told him that he should never wear his pajamas when other people are in the house unless it was for a sleepover. His mind was racing once more. Thankfully, nobody seemed to care about that right now.

"Sorey...something terrible happened…" Evelyn's voice trembled. "It's your mother...she…"

The man in the trenchcoat took over. "I'm sorry, Sorey. There's no easy way to say this," Sorey didn't meet his eyes, but he could tell something was terribly wrong. "Your mother is dead."

It was as though lightning struck in the middle of a clear blue sky, completely destroying everything all around him. At that moment, Sorey saw and felt nothing. His mother was dead? His mother? Dead? Gone forever? It didn't take long for his mind to register the meaning of death and what it entailed. His mother was gone? Gone and never coming back? His eyes began to blur, and the trio of people that stood before him were naught but large masses of colors and shapes that had no meaning, no substance, nothing at all.

"Oh God, Sorey. I'm so sorry…" Evelyn cried. "We were leaving the diner, and...a drunk driver came around the corner swerving around like a mad man. I almost got hit, but Selene pushed me out of the way. They say she...died on impact. She didn't have a chance."

Hit by a car. Drunk driver. Died instantly. The pieces came together, forming a very grim picture. Sorey saw nothing but a dark abyss lying out before him. Before long, he heard a loud, guttural scream that didn't sound human, and at first, he wasn't sure if it was coming from himself or somewhere else. But he could feel warm tears stinging his cheeks right afterward, so that confirmed that the screams were coming from his own throat.

Everything went completely dark. His mother was gone, and he was all alone.

The next week was a blur. Nothing made sense, and nothing felt right anymore. He didn't sleep at all sometimes, and any time he was in the house, everything seemed normal, just fine, except for one huge difference that not even he could ignore. Selene wasn't there, and would never be there anymore. How he was even able to get himself dressed and ready for the days to come, not even he was sure. He didn't have the energy to do anything, but there were places to go and things that needed to be done. In the days that followed, Sorey was completely lost in his mind, trapped in a thick daze, only being able to make out voices that seemed to distant, but were actually closer than he thought.

"What do you mean you can't take him?!"

"You have to understand, miss. He's eighteen. He's too old to be in the system, and we already have a lot of kids who are close to aging out."

"But he doesn't have the support or skills needed to be able to live on his own right no, and he's autistic, too! Where is he going to go?!"

"We're in the process of trying to find any next of kin as we speak. But we cannot take him. Even if we could, we have very little space, and our financial situation won't allow us to hire people who can place him at the moment."

"What? Are you saying that he just stay in that house all alone with no one to turn to in his time of need!?"

"I'm afraid we don't have any other solutions, ma'am."

"If it's possible, I'd like to stay with him until you contact whatever family he has. I'm not going to leave Sorey alone in that house. He needs someone to be there for him."

The short days after that felt like they dragged on forever. Things that were once perfectly routine before were suddenly too much for him. Not even reading his favorite books or watching history documentaries were enough to heal the scars left on his heart. Even waking up in the morning only brought uncertainty, and he always sprung out of bed with the unrestrained enthusiasm of a child on Christmas day. Even Evelyn could see the drastic change in him, and she didn't blame him. How could anyone be happy learning that their mother, the center of their world, and the only real support system they had was taken away from them for no real reason?

A world without his mother.

This wasn't the world Sorey wanted to wake up to.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

This was unfair. Completely and utterly unfair. Selene did nothing to deserve this. What did she do to have her life cut short? Sorey had no idea, but even having the answers wouldn't be enough to quell the huge abyss of grief that left a gaping hole in his very soul. To Evelyn, it spoke volumes that Sorey was either completely silent and drawing himself inward, getting through the day with slow movements akin to that of a snail, or locked himself in his room to do nothing but cry, and for several hours, even.

It didn't help that a letter from Pendrago University came in the mail. A rejection letter. Way to rub salt in the wound. Sorey had wanted to go so badly, and was looking forward to fall. Now, the future seemed too dark for him to see. All of his plans for college went down the drain, all thanks to a stupid piece of paper. Other colleges he applied for didn't even send rejection letters, which to Sorey seemed worse, as he could tell the lack of response was secretly code for "Sorry, we've decided not to accept you."

The day after he got the rejection letter, a strange woman came into the house. Without even introducing herself, the woman approached Sorey and told him, "We're sending you to the town of Elysia to live with your grandfather, Zenrus. He is willing to take you. But we have to leave in an hour, so pack what you can. The rest of your belongings will be delivered to you in the coming weeks."

Sorey was given no time to even process the news. They were leaving in an hour-a measly, minuscule _hour_ , which to him was basically no time at all-and Sorey wanted more time to say goodbye to his old home. The home he would never again return to. All he could do was pack some clothes, games, framed photos, hygiene products, and books. No way was he going to leave his Celestial Record collection behind. He was able to squeeze all five volumes into his suitcase just fine.

Before leaving, Evelyn gave him another hug. "I'm glad you have someplace to go, Sorey. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you."

The boy could barely flash a smile, but he did so anyway. "It's okay. You've done so much for me already. Really, thank you, Evelyn."

"Selene wouldn't want you to be all alone, and no way was I going to let you be thrown out into the streets," She assured, giving him another warm squeeze. "So...this is goodbye. You be safe and take care of yourself. Alright?"

"I will. Goodbye."

By the time the social worker's car turned the corner, Sorey couldn't see his house anymore. He couldn't see anything except blurry shapes and colors and changing scenery that flew right by him. All this did was drill into him that Sorey was no longer staying in his beloved home. Goodbye, Camlann. Goodbye, Selene Shepherd. Sorey wanted to cry, and he had done plenty of it all week. But there were still so many tears that were dying to be shed. He felt like he was going to explode.

"Sorey?"

"Sorey? Wake up!"

"Sorey!"

* * *

An intrusive hand poking at his arm roused him from sleep, and Sorey awoke with a start. Crowds of people were leaving the train, and the train itself was no longer moving. He didn't feel the glass window vibrate against his cheek. Agatha looked at him with a disgruntled expression.

"We're here, so get moving," Agatha told him.

"Oh! Sorry!" Sorey scrambled to his feet, following after Agatha as they left the train. "Are we in Elysia?"

"No," Agatha replied tersely. "We're in Ladylake. Well, the station, at least. I called for a car to take us to Elysia. The town has no train station, so your grandfather agreed to meet us at a restaurant called Seraphim Diner."

Ladylake...Sorey had read about it in many books. It was even used as a location in his Celestial Record series, where the main heroes got to pull a sword out of a stone during a festival and become the chosen ones to save the world from the forces of darkness. The sorrow that filled his heart was mitigated somewhat when he took his first steps onto the Ladylake train station, following Agatha as they meandered through crowds and the occasional exhibit.

"The car won't be here for another half hour yet, so we have to wait a while," Agatha explained. "I hope you'll be able to handle this."

"It's okay. I don't mind," Sorey replied. Immediately, he stopped in front of what appeared to be a painting of an ancient mural hanging from a wall. It depicted a man in long, trailing robes brandishing a shining sword, raising it to the heavens, and other obscure symbols and images surrounding him. For a moment, Sorey's melancholy vanished, his green eyes shining as he fixated them on the mural. He pulled out a book and traversed through some pages before he found the picture.

A picture of the very same mural. He held the book sideways, arranging the picture to be parallel to the one on the wall. They were exactly the same. Just seeing the two side by side made Sorey's lips curl into a huge, bright smile.

"Wow! The hero of legend brandishing the Sacred Blade! This mural's the real deal!" Sorey cajoled, not noticing some people standing around him. He threw his fists in the air with a laugh, his book still clutched in one hand. "I never thought I'd actually see this in real life! This is awesome!"

"Sorey!" Agatha's loud voice suddenly cut through Sorey's reverie as she marched over to him, her eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Just what are you doing?!" She shrieked, her eyes wide with horror like she saw someone defacing the mural.

Surprised by her sudden entrance, Sorey winced and backed away some. But he still had it in him to make an attempt to respond. "Look at that mural! Isn't it great? It's one of Ladylake's most famous treasures! Just look! I bet it must have taken the architects years just to carve it out!" He kept pointing to the mural with one hand and kept his book in the other.

Unfortunately, even he could tell that Agatha was not interested in the mural. At all. Instead, her angry gaze was fixated on Sorey and Sorey only. She yanked on the arm carrying his book and pulled him away.

"Wha-?! Hey!" He was barely able to maintain his balance, and she yanked on his arm so hard that for a moment, he thought she was going to pull his arm out of its socket. Boy, did it hurt, and the callouses on said hand was rubbing against his skin, and rather uncomfortably, at that.

"We're not here to dilly-dally!" She scolded.

"But can't I at least take a picture with my phone?" Sorey asked, wishing she'd let go of him already. "I'm not gonna take long, I promise! We still have half an hour!"

"That's not the issue here! People were staring!"

Any attempt at reasoning with her further was futile, so Sorey wound up conceding defeat as she dragged him over to a set of chairs. Still, he couldn't understand why she was so mad. All he was doing was admiring the mural. It wasn't like he was breaking the glass or defacing it. No way. Important artifacts like that were way too important to be destroyed, and Sorey was smarter than that. He was raised better than that. His mother raised him to respect everyone's property, even his own. He wasn't some wild animal that needed to be tazed or something.

The two of them were silent as they sat down, watching the sea of people crowd all around them. Sorey kept one hand on his right ear, as the combination of people talking and screeching train noises were making his eardrum throb. Agatha simply scrolled through her phone, looking through some internet pages. Sorey sighed. This was going to be a long half hour. All of a sudden, Agatha's phone rang and she stood up, answering the phone. She turned around, her back facing Sorey, leaving her completely occupied.

"Hmmm...it's getting loud in here," Sorey mused to himself. But more than being uncomfortable, he was bored. He wanted to read his book, but all this noise around him flooding his sensitive ears didn't exactly provide the ideal environment for quiet reading. He did, however, find it in him to tap the cover of his Celestial Record volume one with his hands, like he was drumming on a drum, then humming a tune to himself.

"Naaa naaa nananana na naaa naa naaa…" He repeated those same notes over and over again, keeping his voice low and soft, just to pass the time. He always found singing this singular melody to himself soothing, and drumming his hands on his favorite book gave it a real rhythm. "Naaa na-"

"Quit that singing!" Agatha suddenly barked out of nowhere. Sorey winced in alarm, almost dropping his book, had he not managed to grab it.

"What? Why?" Sorey's mouth fell agape. Again, why was Agatha so mad? As far as he knew, he kept his voice at a reasonably low volume.

"Please don't do this, Sorey. You're going to make people stare at us."

That was what she was concerned about? Sorey couldn't believe it. Why was she so concerned about people staring at them? "I'm not doing anything bad!" He exclaimed.

Agatha sat back down on the chair with a grunt. "Just be quiet and wait."

Obviously, she was in no mood for listening to him. Sorey then wondered why he didn't just hum to himself, without using words. He bobbed his head back and forth, humming the tune quietly, not singing aloud this time.

"Stop humming!"

"Why?"

"Just don't do it," Agatha growled.

Sorey's palm met his face. What was her deal? He couldn't believe she was making a huge deal out of everything he did, like he was some kind of troublemaker. Her not answering his questions as to why only exacerbated his already growing irritation with her. Then again, this wasn't the first time something like this happened. Just because it happened often didn't mean dealing with it was any easier.

Then something caught his eye. A small food stand just a couple feet away. It looked like an ice cream shop. To Sorey's delight, they made soft serve! He watched as an employee wearing an orange apron handed some vanilla ice cream to a little girl with a smile on his face. A craving for his favorite treat suddenly surfaced. But did he have money? Sorey rummaged through his pocket, his fingers feeling some crinkled dollar bills. He managed to pull out the following: A five dollar bill and a one dollar bill, which made six bucks. Good, he had enough. The line wasn't long, so he could easily run over there, grab some, and get back before Agatha could start worrying.

"Miss Agatha? I'm gonna run over there and buy some ice cream. Is that okay?" Sorey inquired politely.

"Alright. But don't take long," Agatha replied.

Sorey's smile returned. "Don't worry! I'll be back in a jiffy!" He sprung right out of the chair and made a beeline for the ice cream shop. It didn't take long for Sorey to be handed a small cup of vanilla soft serve. Once he paid, he quickly took two whole bites, not minding that his tongue was starting to freeze.

"Mmmmm! Soooooo good!" Sorey rejoiced as he took a third bite, savoring the cold taste of the creamy substance that melted on his tongue. Yep, to Sorey, this was heavenly bliss.

Too bad he was immediately pulled out of said heavenly bliss by the sound of high pitched crying. A hand flew to Sorey's ear as he turned around, seeing the girl from before standing just a few feet away. He could see tear stains on her cheeks thanks to the light filtering in from the windows. Then he looked down. An ice cream cone lay before her feet, splattered all over the ground. So that's what happened. Sorey could only assume she dropped it by accident.

He looked at his own ice cream, then at the girl, at the cone, then at his cup. Maybe...he didn't particularly need any ice cream, and managed to get three bites, so he was perfectly satisfied. It wounded his heart to see the little girl cry like that. With a soft smile, he ambled over to the girl and kneeled to her level, taking care to maintain some distance so he didn't come too close.

"Hey there. Don't cry," Sorey cooed in a low, soothing voice, right before holding his ice cream up in front of her. "You can have mine."

The minute he said that, the girl's crying ceased, and her eyes navigated toward the ice cream cup before her. For a long moment, the girl could only stare in ceaseless amazement at this kind gesture. Who was this man, and where did he come from? Whoever he was, the girl very slowly took the ice cream cup out of his hands. It was fresh and cold to the touch.

"Is...this okay? I mean, it's yours. You paid for it, right?" The girl asked, already feeling guilty about taking his food.

Sorey flashed a warm smile. "It's okay! I don't mind! My friends tell me I need to eat less sweets anyway!"

It was the girl's turn to smile. "Wow! This is so nice! Thank you, mister!"

Something warm blossomed inside of Sorey. Whatever sorrow he had disappeared the minute the little girl's frown bloomed into a bright grin. "You're welcome. Just be careful, okay?"

With a grateful nod, the girl trotted back to her mother's side before using her free hand to wave goodbye. Sorey waved right back, happy that he was able to brighten someone's day, even if his own wasn't exactly the brightest. Of course, even that moment had a damper thrown on it the moment Agatha marched right over to him.

"Sorey! You can't just go up to a little kid and give her your food!" Agatha scolded, waving her finger at him like he was his mother. Alarmed, Sorey stumbled two steps backward as her voice had gone up an octave. "Do you want people thinking you're some kind of pedophile?!"

"No!" Sorey snapped back. "She dropped her ice cream and I was just trying to help!"

"That's none of your business. Let her parents handle it. You have no business meddling in other people's affairs," Agatha palavered on and on.

Meddling? Now Sorey's blood was boiling. As much as he didn't want to raise his voice, he couldn't help it. Agatha was seriously getting on every single nerve in his body. At this point, it was high time he stood up for himself. "How is wanting to be nice to someone meddling, and I wasn't being a creeper, either!"

"Just stop, Sorey!" Now Agatha was screaming. Sorey's hands flew to his ears. It was as though an explosion had occurred, her screaming being the blast itself. "Stop being so stubborn and difficult! Please, just act normal for two seconds! Ugh!" Agatha ran her hands through her hair. "Are all of you autistic people always this fussy?!"

It was that comment that made people stop and stare. Not at Sorey, but at her. Sorey could tell when all of those eyes were on him and when they weren't. Ironic, as all her worrying about him attracting unwanted attention, and she was the one instigating it with all her yelling. Sorey could only facepalm once more. As much as he didn't want to admit it, that last part struck his already broken heart like an arrow flying right into an animal's hide, killing it instantly. But he didn't want to show any weakness. Not here. This was not the appropriate time, and making the situation worse was the last thing he wanted.

"No. I'm not being fussy. I was just trying to be nice, that's all," He affirmed in the calmest, most stern voice he could muster. "I wasn't trying to cause any trouble. That's the last thing I want."

Thankfully, that was enough for Agatha to drop the issue altogether. However, he could still see from the way she hunched her shoulders and kept sighing that she was still frustrated. He didn't say a word to her.

"...You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...overreacted," Agatha hissed, looking down at her phone. "Come on. Our ride is here."

With that, they made it to the front of the station. A blue car greeted them when they came outside, and they were quick to get inside. The driver pulled away from the station, and they were back on the road once again. Sorey rested his head against the glass window, watching the scenery fly right by him. All he wanted to do was go somewhere quiet and rest. Hide far away from Agatha and her rudeness and condescending nature. Away from all the noise, all the terrible memories, all these horrible, awful feelings of anger, confusion, sorrow, and bitterness that were continuing to amass inside of him.

"Your grandfather's not feeling well, so he won't be picking you up like we originally planned," Agatha finally told him, ten minutes after they left Ladylake. "He's arranged for his housekeeper to come get you instead. Her name's Lailah Fethmus," She pulled up a picture on her phone, showing it to Sorey.

The brown haired youth turned his head to get a better look. The woman in the picture was very pretty, with long, silvery white hair tied in a high ponytail, with blue green eyes and donning a red and white dress that fit her figure very well. It helped that she had a very nice and inviting smile. Even Sorey couldn't help but smile at the woman, in awe of her beauty.

"She looks nice."

Just as quickly, Agatha took her phone back. Again, the drive was silent, as Sorey didn't feel like talking to her, nor she with him. Sorey silently prayed that this housekeeper woman-Lailah-would be nice and kind, unlike Agatha, as much as he hated thinking negatively about the latter. Finally, they passed a sign that said, _'Elysia Welcomes You!'_ in bold black letters. They made it. Sorey wondered if they would be arriving at the restaurant soon.

There were still some questions he wanted answered, though. What better time to ask them than now?

"Umm...Miss Agatha?" Sorey asked, his voice quivering with uncertainty. He hated how unsure he sounded. "What's my...grandfather like?"

"You better behave yourself when you get to his house. He won't like you causing trouble," Agatha answered tersely.

"I...notice you didn't answer the question."

Another exasperated sigh escaped Agatha's lips. Sorey could see her hands clutching the straps on her purse rather tightly. "I'm surprised no one told you about him. Zenrus is very strict, and doesn't like funny business. He expects the best behavior from everyone, even his housekeeper. If you do anything to upset him, I can only assume he won't be lenient in his punishment. He is also getting on in years, so again, don't do anything that'll make his health waver."

It was Sorey's turn to sigh. Great. Not only was Agatha continuing with her wrong assumptions about Sorey, everything he feared about what his grandfather was like was coming true. He knew little about him, so of course Sorey was unsure of what he was like. They hardly ever met, so this was to be expected. Even so, as much as Sorey wanted to see the positives of the situation-he wasn't out on the streets, thank goodness for that-confusion and doubt continued to linger. Would he even be able to live with his grandfather? Sorey wished he had the answers. Then again, what would having the answers do? They certainly wouldn't bring his mother back, that's for sure.

Sorey once looked forward to the future. Now, he didn't even want to think about it. Everything was so confusing, uncertain, and overwhelming. Sorey could only see darkness waiting for him, a bottomless pit from which he couldn't possibly climb out of.

His eyes blurred once more. He wanted to smile, happy that he had someplace to go. At the same time, he wanted to cry so, so, so bad. What exactly did the future hold for him?

* * *

 **A/N** : Yeah. Sorry for the downer beginning. I really wanted to try setting things up and establishing Sorey's character before just having Sorey go to Elysia. Don't worry! Happy times will come for Sorey soon! I promise! If he comes off as being out of character, and I will admit most of it is done on purpose, I do apologize. I really want to do this right, and I have so much inspiration for this fan fic. I really want to get all these ideas out! I do hope you enjoy it regardless of accuracy, and if not, that's alright, too! Anyway, here are some notes in case anyone's wondering.

1\. The Celestial Record is a series of books in this fan fic rather than just one book, which in this universe is a fantasy fiction series that uses actual locations, rather than a retelling of old legends and events that happened in the past. I wasn't sure if its real purpose in the game would fit here, so I tweaked it a bit. Sorry!

2\. Muse is alive and well. She'll actually be an important character.

3\. Morgrim and Oysh, the animal seraphs in the game...are just regular animals here.

4\. Instead of being Sorey's adoptive grandfather, Zenrus is his biological grandfather and Selene's father in this fic. I wasn't quite sure if having him being an adoptive grandfather would work in the context of this story so I made them related to give social services a more legitimate reason to give Sorey over to him.

5\. Michael's here too, but he won't appear until much later.


	2. Fish Out of Water

Chapter 2: Fish Out of Water

Sorey couldn't deny that Elysia was actually quite beautiful. Actually, pastoral seemed like a better word for it. Most of it was taken up by farms, meadows full of green grass, wheat fields, large trees that weren't densely packed together, and parks. On the drive to the restaurant, Sorey saw two deer, a buck and a doe, leap across a meadow far away, their slender legs gracefully moving with the rhythm of their majestic jumps. Small yellow birds would flutter around the car and twitter their lovely songs for all who wished to hear. Sorey's hometown Camlann was similar in structure, but it still had some modernity to it. Elysia looked as though it wasn't swept up in industrialization at all. There weren't even any concrete roads.

For what it was worth, this drive was far more pleasant than the train ride here. But even that had to end soon. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the restaurant, Seraphim Diner. It was a pretty normal looking diner, a long building only one storey high, with large windows taking up most of the walls, and the words Seraphim Diner were displayed on the front, glowing bright blue for anyone who could see. There were plenty of benches outside, and the parking lot was filled to the brim with cars, save for one spot, so the driver needed some time to find a spot. It also helped that the diner itself was packed, with other people sitting on said chairs and benches outside.

It took a while, but the driver managed to find a spot. Agatha and Sorey left the car and found an empty bench to sit on. Actually, Sorey was the only one to sit down. Agatha was still standing, keeping an eye on Sorey and clutching her purse tightly.

"This is where we part ways, Sorey," Agatha told him. "I have to get back to Camlann soon, so I can't stay."

For once, Sorey didn't protest. He didn't have it in him to do so. Besides, he was getting tired of dealing with Agatha anyway. He kneaded the orange feathers on his ear cuffs with two fingers before saying, "I see. Thank you for bringing me here. I hope you have a safe trip back."

"Likewise," Agatha replied. "Be good and don't cause any trouble. Alright? Goodbye."

"I won't," Sorey assured.

With that, Agatha returned to the car, and said car drove away from the diner, disappearing into the horizon. Sorey sat on the bench all by himself, alone with his thoughts, emotions, and belongings. He didn't move an inch, except to hum to himself and drum on his book. This time, no one would interrupt him. Still, even though he knew what to expect-a woman named Lailah coming to pick him up in his grandfather's place-being alone in a completely new place, surrounded by strangers, still disturbed him. What if she doesn't come today? What if he had to spend the night here? What would happen if the restaurant closed? Would the manager kick him out? He didn't know where his grandfather's house was.

To be fair, this place wasn't nearly as loud as Ladylake's train station was, and hardly anyone paid attention to Sorey. Plus, it was still early in the afternoon. Sorey pulled his phone out to check the time. 1:13 PM. The sun was still high in the sky, so Sorey assumed Lailah was on her way to pick him up right now. He hoped she'd come soon, because being alone had its detriments as well. His thoughts returned to Selene, his mother. Already, he could see her bright smile once more. The last thing she did for him was give him a kiss goodbye and leave to go to a girls' night out.

It was here that it finally hit Sorey. His mother was no longer here. Never again would he be hugged by her warm strong arms. Her lips would never kiss his skin, she would never give him helpful advice on life, tickle him, take him to the park, bookstore, museums, or go to ruins anymore. He wouldn't be able to learn how to cook some of his favorite treats, and Selene had planned to teach him how to make potato au gratin and Mabo curry, two of his favorite dinner recipes. Selene would never shower him with love, share stories of her childhood with him, stroke his hair, call him sunshine, watch him go to college, or comfort him when he was sad ever again.

A single tear trickled out from the corner of his left eye. He was quick to wipe it away, but more came forth. Oh dear. Sorey held his arms out in front of his face, hoping the tears would melt into his sleeve and just stop. No way did he want to cry in front of all these people. He wanted to scream and cry and let all of his sorrow out, but this was not the place he wanted to do it. Someplace quiet and solemn, where no one would bother him or tell him to shut up was his ideal place for screaming out his grief.

"...Sorey?"

A female voice pulled the youth out of his mind. Sorey looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Are you Sorey Shepherd?" There it was again. Clearer, this time. Sorey turned to his left. Standing before him was a young woman, a little older than he, with long, silvery white hair tipped pinkish red. Her skin was a dainty shade of pinkish white, and her teal eyes seemed to glitter, like the ocean reflecting the sun's rays. The woman donned a pretty red and white dress, with matching red high heeled shoes. Sorey had to wonder how she could walk on those things without falling every two steps.

Just like in the picture Agatha showed him earlier.

Wait a minute...was this-

"Yes, I'm Sorey," He stood up from the bench, standing at her level. But he averted her gaze, instead choosing to stare at the intricately designed barrette in her hair.

"Oh, lovely!" The woman chirruped, flashing a sweet smile. "There's so many people here, so for a moment I thought you got lost in a crowd," She clasped both hands together.

"You're...Lailah Fethmus, right?" Sorey inquired.

Lailah gave a quiet nod. "Yes. I'm your grandfather's live-in housekeeper. Zenrus really wanted to come see you himself, but he came down with a cold, so he asked me to come get you," She explained, her voice warm and motherly.

That first sentence made Sorey's mouth fall open, shaped like an O. His grandfather wanted to come see him? Since when? As far as Sorey knew, they hardly ever met, much less interacted, and what little interactions they did have were...not exactly ideal. It was almost like hearing that Sorey was actually going to Pendrago University after all. It seemed too good to be true. But Agatha was right about Lailah coming to pick him up, so Sorey did take some consolation in that.

"Did you have to wait long?"

Sorey shook his head. "No. Only a few minutes at most."

"That's a relief. We can leave right now if you want," Lailah suggested. "The house is only fifteen minutes from here...if we don't hit any traffic, that is."

The chocolate haired youth didn't need to give Lailah a verbal answer. He just nodded and followed her to her car without a word. He could tell Lailah found this to be satisfactory, as she didn't press him about it. She simply smiled as she took a turn on the dirt road. Sorey could feel a warm, comforting vibe from this woman. He appreciated that she didn't force him to shake her hand. Even though he knew that doing that was a formality, required for certain things, he wasn't comfortable with strangers touching his hands. If it was someone he knew or liked, that was a different story.

"Forgive me if this is a bad time to bring it up," Lailah began, keeping her eyes on the road as they stopped at a red light. "But I want to say I'm sorry for your loss," Sorey could hear her voice waver some.

Sorey clutched his bag in his hand, just like how Agatha did with her purse. Like before, he kept his gaze focused on everything except Lailah's eyes. "Thanks."

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been...to lose your mother," Lailah continued, her voice full of sympathy. "Your grandfather's been mourning her as well. He's been quite distraught. I don't blame him. He lost his only daughter, and from what he's told me, they were very close."

Close? This was news to Sorey. He managed to lift his head some to get a better look at Lailah's face, his own eyes wide with surprise. Selene and her father were close? Nobody had ever told him about it, not even Selene. Well, he did search his memory some, and there were some instances where Selene spoke of his grandfather, and was quite happy to see him when they did visit him. But somehow, he never felt as though he himself could cultivate such a connection with him. After all, he was an old man who grew up in an entirely different generation and time period. For all Sorey knew, he might not like or accept some of what modern times had to offer.

Or Sorey, for that matter…

"You seem surprised," Lailah noticed aloud. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh! Uhh...no. It's just…" Sorey wasn't quite sure what to say. But the words started to come out before he could stop them. "Miss Agatha told me that...my grandfather is quite strict. Is he...the mean kind of strict? Like...the kind who beats you with a wooden paddle if you talk to him wrong?"

"Oh no. Definitely not," Lailah answered in no uncertain terms. "He will be firm when he feels he has to be, but he would never resort to doing something like that. He has always been very nice and kind to everyone he meets. He's been very good to me since I started college long ago. Did Miss Agatha say he was like that?"

A sigh of relief escaped Sorey's lips. Thank goodness he was wrong about one thing. Never had he been so happy to be wrong. Still, some seeds of doubt were still trying to sprout. "She said that he was a no-nonsense kinda guy, and that if I did something wrong, he wouldn't...be lenient. Her words, not mine," He clarified, hoping Lailah wouldn't get the wrong idea. People getting the wrong idea wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence whenever Sorey tried to explain himself.

"Don't worry. Zenrus is much nicer than people think he is. He only shows it when he wants to," Lailah assured. "I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you."

Sorey frowned doubtfully. "I don't know about that…"

Oddly enough, Lailah didn't press him further. Sorey thanked the Gods she didn't. He only knew her for a few minutes, but he was already growing fond of her. She was certainly a lot better and more tolerable than Agatha ever was, and she was living with Zenrus, so he had a lot of time to get to know her.

"Your earrings are quite cute," She said out of the blue.

Said feathered earrings bounced when the wheels of the car rolled over a rock. Sorey took a finger and fiddled with his left one. "You mean these? Uhh...thanks," Still, the compliment was way out of the left field, and hearing it made him nervous. "My mom made these for me. I saw something similar in a store once, and I don't like nor want to wear actual earrings because of the pain that comes with it…" Just imagining someone sticking a needle in his ear lobes or the potential ear infections made Sorey wince, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "So she found some ear cuffs and put these feathers on."

"She had good taste."

"Yeah. Definitely."

"There's the house, over there," Lailah pointed beyond the windshield.

The youth's green eyes went wide with surprised amazement, and his mouth fell agape. The house they were pulling up to didn't look like a house at all. It resembled a small Victorian era mansion more than anything, made entirely out of dark stone, with long, vertical windows on both the first and second floors. Most of the roof-like structures were arranged in triangular shapes, and the front yard was perfectly flat, with the greenest grass Sorey had ever seen. Long hedges and rows of flowers stood on both sides of the porch, giving it a noble atmosphere, like they were going to a fancy ballroom dance party. Some of the pillars holding up the upstairs balcony had round, swirling ionic column structures at the very top.

"This is Grandfather's house?" Sorey exclaimed, unable to hold back his surprise. "It looks like a mansion!"

Lailah pulled into the driveway, smiling as she turned the car off. "We get that all the time whenever people outside of Elysia come to visit. You should see the backyard. There's a lot more to see," She told him, exiting the vehicle. A subtle harbinger that told Sorey it was time to get out. He was quick to grab his bag and pull his suit case out of the trunk.

It didn't take much for Sorey to process that this was going to be his new home from now on. This mansion was much bigger and more elaborately designed than his house in Camlann. He even stopped to marvel at the architecture and exterior design, allowing Lailah to open the front door for him. Of course, Sorey reminded himself that he could admire the mansion another time. He needed to get settled in. Thankfully, Lailah didn't reprimand him for getting distracted. There was no need. She could tell this was going to be a big adjustment for him.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as outside. The walls were a cozy shade of light brown, and the windows were big enough to make it glow with light, but not so bright that it'd hurt Sorey's eyes. Soft rugs covered the hardwood floors, and various framed paintings in many different styles adorned the walls. There were even some potted plants inside and outside the house. From the living room, Sorey could see through one glass wall that led to a small courtyard, which had a tiny pond and a small waterfall. He could even see vibrant, colorful silhouettes shaped like fish swimming around. The kitchen and dining room were right next to the living room.

"Wow…" There was no denying it, Sorey was completely in awe of his new living arrangement. "This is a really nice house. It's like it came right out of a storybook."

"I'm glad you like it," Lailah told him kindly.

"So...where will I be-?"

"Your new room is upstairs," She explained before he could finish. "I'll show you."

She gently guided him upstairs without invading his personal space. Sorey obediently followed her up the stairs, continuing to be dumbstruck by how nice his new home is. He could tell from the many unexplored hallways and corridors and unopened doors he passed that there was a lot more to see. He was going to do a lot of exploring in the coming weeks, he thought. A great way to learn more about his new home, and Sorey was an avid explorer. He was going to need something to pass the time if he was going to be living here. Soon, Lailah stopped in front of one door at the end of a hallway, gesturing for him to come inside.

The room itself was mostly empty, save for a large bed big enough for two people, a dresser, a large wooden desk pushed against a wall, and a small closet. The bed itself was perfectly made and ready, with soft, white pillows and a light pink comforter. Sorey was overcome with deja vu, but in a good way. The bed looked exactly like the one he had at his Camlann house, pink comforter and all. It looked...familiar. Not once did he ever expect to see and have something familiar here, save for his own belongings. Sorey ambled inside, standing in the middle of his new bedroom, taking everything in. His nose caught the faint scent of lavender, a soothing, friendly aroma.

"We didn't have any other comforters, so I apologize if you don't like the pink one on your bed," Lailah said. "If you want, we can buy a new one sometime soon."

"It's okay!" Sorey beamed, flashing a smile in her direction. Not a forced smile, like he had been forcing out for the past few days. A real, genuine smile. "I don't mind. I like pink. I had one exactly like that back home, so it's actually kinda nice."

A small giggle escaped the woman's lips. "It's not everyday I meet a man who likes the color pink. I'm glad you like it. Anyway, make yourself at home. I'll go get Zenrus for you," With that, she left the room, leaving Sorey to his own devices.

This was his new room...Sorey sat down on the bed, dumbstruck by how comfortably plush it felt under his rear and legs. He could get some good sleep out of this. But the minute he found that he was alone, a sharp pain shot through his chest, soon resting in his gut. He could do nothing but sit on his new bed and stare at the floors beneath him in utter melancholy. This had to be a dream. A very cruel dream. His mother would come into his room and wake him up any minute, right? His hands began to tremble.

"Get it together, Sorey," He scolded himself as he wrapped his shaking arms around himself as though he wanted to make some kind of force field. "You're safe now. You're not out on the streets. Lailah and Zenrus will take care of you. You're going to be fine…"

No, he wasn't. Sorey knew this all too well. He wasn't fine, because his mother was gone, his home was gone, his friends were gone, his plans for summer and college were down the drain, and here he was in a new house, living with new people he didn't know. For all he knew, this whole thing might be some kind of elaborate prank. Maybe they'd pretend to be kind to him and then show that they were actually cruel and abusive. Maybe they'd disown him just as quickly as they took him in. Too much had changed all at once, and it was like Sorey was drowning in a tsunami, unable to do anything to escape and swim back to the surface. How could he deal with this?

His heart began to pound in his chest. Sorey knew he wasn't going to die, but God, did it feel like it. His brain wouldn't slow down, and nothing would stop. Everything needed to stop. Stop stop stop.

"Sorey?" Lailah's sweet voice pulled him back to reality. Sorey swung his head in her direction, forgetting his internal pain.

His green eyes swerved over to a new presence that ambled into his room. Standing next to Lailah was a short, stocky looking old man with long, snow white hair, most of which was bundled into a purple hair bun. Twin braids framed his aging face, which in itself was a whirlpool of wrinkles. His thick eyebrows obscured his closed eyes, and a small, sharp goatee sprouted out from his chin. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt underneath a navy blue and gold vest, with matching white pants and dark sandals. Sorey didn't move an inch. This short old man seemed to give off a stern air about him, and the taller, stronger youth didn't have it in him to even move.

But he did recognize him. Sorey's pupils dilated some, dancing with pure emotion and surprise. Was this...his grandfather?

"I brought your grandfather here, Sorey," Lailah informed. "Would you like to come say hi?"

On impulse, Sorey simply stood up. There was no energy left even to walk toward him or say a simple hello. Just seeing this old man stare at him was enough to make him freeze in place. No amount of practicing his greetings or planned replies could prepare him for this. The old man was staring at him and Sorey's mind was racing a million miles a minute. He probably thought that Zenrus was thinking he looked silly or how he didn't look like Selene or thinking what a troublesome boy he might be in light of his being autistic and ohgodheprobablyhateshimwiththefuryofathousandsunsandplanson _disowninghimandthrowinghimtothestreetsanddecidingastupidboylikehimisn'tworthhisvaluablegoldenyearsandohgoodnesshe'sshakinglikealeaf andcan'tstopshudderingandand-_

Some of Zenrus's wrinkles pushed upward as a smile tickled his aging face. "Sorey...is that really you? Goodness, you've grown so tall…" His arthritic legs carried him as he ambled closer to his silent, confused, dazed grandson. "You look so much like your mother. And you've become quite handsome, too."

Goodness, even the compliments were completely throwing Sorey for a loop. What could he say? Actually, he did know what to say. Thank you. Two little words. Sorey scolded himself for being silent, as he wanted to say thanks so, so, so bad. But a lump had stuck in his throat, and nothing came out. Not even air. He was sure Zenrus was assuming Sorey was being ungrateful for not saying something that everyone else around him could say every day of their lives. But no such words were spoken.

"It's so good to see you," He rejoiced in a low, hoarse voice that had turned raspy and husky from decades of living on Earth. Slowly, he reached a shaking, wrinkled hand outward, right in Sorey's direction.

Sorey's pupils dilated further. Without meaning to, his hand suddenly swerved forward, swatting Zenrus's hand away from him like he was smacking a fly. The old man took a step back, his mouth agape.

"Uh! I…" Realizing what he had done, Sorey retracted his hand, flinching like he had been shocked. "I...I...I'm sorry! I...I-I-I didn't mean to-" Assuming he was going to be severely scolded or punished, Sorey could feel his eyes burning with incoming tears as he braced himself for the worst.

The worst didn't come. Zenrus simply retracted his own hand, his smile returning. "I'm sorry. I probably overstepped. You must be quite tired. Dinner will be ready at six," He turned to face his housekeeper. "Lailah? Have we any potato au gratin left over?"

Lailah's hands clasped together. "Yes we do."

"Would you be a dear and make some tonight? It's one of Sorey's favorites. He deserves a good, hot meal," He suggested.

"Indeed."

Zenrus turned back to face his grandson, who was admittedly still dazed. "I'll leave you to relax. You probably want some space, and that's alright. We'll let you know when dinner is ready. My room is just a few doors down. Let us know if you need anything," With that, the two of them left.

Sorey's legs turned to jelly as he fell back on his bed, not caring that he almost bounced off of it. Seeing his grandfather after not having seen him in so long...How long ago was it? Sorey was eighteen now, and the last time he saw him was when he was...Eleven? Twelve? Maybe even thirteen? It was almost surreal, like he had entered a whole new dimension where nothing made sense to him. Yeah, like things made sense to him long before this.

Any desire to explore the rest of the house had long since left Sorey's tired body. He simply stayed in his new room, reading the books he kept in his bag, not wanting to disturb anyone. He needed to get his mind out of this place. He wanted to run away from reality. It was too much. Just too much for him to deal with, process, and comprehend all at once. Sorey was so absorbed in his books that it was already time for dinner by the time he finished reading the third volume. He didn't even get up to get a snack or go to the bathroom, not that he was hungry or needed to go or anything.

As promised, Lailah prepared a hot meal for them. Sorey was welcomed with the warm, fresh scent of round, scalloped potatoes drowning in thick, yellow, buttery gratin sauce, along with slices of fresh beef bourguignon-hot and roasted, but not so much so that it looked burnt or hard to chew-and rice pilaf. All of Sorey's favorites. Sorey sat at the head of the table, right in front of the entrance to the living room so he could leave quickly, should he have the desire to. Nobody seemed to mind, as Zenrus and Lailah sat in their own seats, content with savoring their food.

Even Sorey knew that a bad day would be worse on an empty stomach, and his stomach's song was loud and clear as it growled, begging for food. Good thing neither Lailah nor Zenrus laughed at his growling stomach. Sorey ate his dinner without a word. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"So Sorey," Zenrus suddenly said aloud. The dining room was so quiet, his voice almost boomed in the stillness. "I hear that you graduated from high school with honors, and that you've been on the honor roll all four years. Congratulations," He commented with a smile.

Not even the mention of his excellent academic prowess was enough to push the doubt out of Sorey's soul. He didn't even smile. He didn't want to smile. Still, he did appreciate the compliment. "Thanks," Sorey acknowledged in a low voice, barely audible even for Zenrus's aging ears. But he heard it loud and clear.

"I'm sure your mother was very proud of you."

"She was," Sorey said simply.

"How was the train ride?" Lailah asked. "I hear they get crowded during the summer."

"It was fine," Sorey answered.

Both Lailah and Zenrus exchanged glances. They could tell from the grim look on Sorey's face that he was in no mood for conversation. At all. "Do you...like this?" Lailah stammered. "If it's not right, I'd be more than happy to-"

"No no. It's very good. Thank you," Sorey took a bite of some rice pilaf before answering. "Where's the bathroom? I'm going to take a shower after this."

"We have two," Zenrus explained. "One on this floor just past the living room, and one on the second floor across from my room. We have plenty of towels for you to use."

"Thanks."

Well, this was awkward. All three of them knew it. But both Lailah and Zenrus decided not to converse any further. The rest of the dinner was oddly quiet. Too quiet, even for them. "You can just put your plate in the dishwasher. No need to rinse," Lailah added.

"Thanks."

* * *

Sorey wasn't sure how he managed to exchange more than two words with his grandfather. He was family. Sorey scolded himself for not being friendlier and more welcoming with him, and he was usually friendly with just about everyone he knew and loved. Cheerful and radiant, even. But there was no cheer or sunshine in Sorey's heart right now. How could there be? Once he was finished with his food, Sorey went to the upstairs bathroom to take a shower. From there, Sorey was back to his routine. Cleanse himself, change into clean sleepwear, stay in his room for a short while to let his wet hair take in some air and do whatever-in this case read his books again-blow dry his hair with his favorite hair dryer, and brush his teeth.

As much as he liked doing stuff during the day, the night time was just as pleasant. It was always quiet and peaceful, the ideal time of day for doing quiet things like reading. No noise, no overstimulation, just pleasant darkness that would wrap around him like a warm, soft blanket. But Sorey had read his precious Celestial Record series all day, and didn't have any other books with him to take up his time. It was about 8:52 PM when he decided to slip into his new bed for the night. He knew he needed sleep if he was going to start living here from now on.

Sorey wasn't happy. He wanted to be happy, but he couldn't bring himself to smile. All he could think about was everything that happened. His mother dying in a freak accident. Being taken away from everything he knew and loved. Living in a new house. Sleeping in a new-if heavenly comfortable-bed. He pulled the thick blankets over himself, squeezing them like he wanted to choke the life out of them. Sorey's face scrunched up in pain. Not physical pain. His entire body sagged, his heart receiving the worst of it.

"Mom? Are you in heaven right now?" Sorey could hear the choke in his trembling voice. His eyes blurred once more, hot and burning. "What should I do? I don't know if I can...handle all this…why did you get taken away?" He yearned for her comforting hugs. God, he wanted someone to hug him, squeeze the sorrow out, stroke his hair, and tell him everything would be okay. Of course, his wish was not fulfilled. Life was never that easy or simple. But God, he wished it was!

Tears finally spilled out as Sorey collapsed deeper into the bed. The floodgates had opened, and there was no holding back. Sorey howled-no, _screamed_ -into his pillow, the screeching, guttural throat noises muffled by the pillow case. His teeth even bit into the fabric as he broke down, crying-no, outright _bawling_ in the loudest voice he could manage-allowing his infinite sorrow to finally get the heck out of his system. But no cries and screams would ever be enough to alleviate the pain or make the infinite abyss of melancholy leave entirely. Everything that happened in the past few weeks...to Sorey, it was like the world had exploded underneath him. All that coursed through his veins was abject misery.

"Mom...why did it have to be you? You didn't do anything to deserve this!" Sorey bawled, his bangs wet from the tears building up on the pillow, leaving marks. Sorey then pounded his fists into them. Pound pound pound. He didn't know how long he cried, how loud, how long he begged for answers, and how long he cursed God for being so cruel.

Why did this happen? There was no reason for it to, and honestly, that was what hurt most of all. That stupid drunk driver shouldn't have been on the road. Selene would be alive if he had stayed off the street, or didn't drink at all. Now, that drunk driver had left scars on Sorey's heart, large scars for which there was no bandage big enough. Sorey released all of his woes and sorrow. God, this was much too hard. It was hard, hard, hard. He was sure he would never be happy again, ever.

"What did I do...to deserve this?" Sorey hated how hoarse and pitiful his voice had become. But not even the normally sunny Sorey was immune to horrible thoughts. Was God angry with him somehow? Had Sorey done something wrong? The life Sorey knew had ended, and he was helpless to do anything about it. He cried until his throat gave out but he kept on trying to scream and cry anyway. The endless sorrow gripped him like a vice, and he wanted it to squeeze the life out of him.

Before long, Sorey's terrible wails died down to pitiful whimpers before sleep rendered him completely silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

Like Sorey, Zenrus was an early sleeper. There wasn't much for an old man to do in order to stay up late, and his aching body didn't allow for it, either. He didn't mind. Zenrus wasn't a fan of loud noise or rough housing. He liked his nights and sleeps pleasant and tranquil. Unfortunately for him, Sorey's piercing wails prevented him from falling asleep right away. Honestly, the sound was too painful for him to hear, the sound of his grief-stricken grandson releasing all of his emotions in loud wails that seemed to echo all throughout the corridor.

Zenrus remained in his room, stretching the cuff on his pajama sleeve, not wanting to disturb Sorey. It seemed like Sorey cried for hours. In all honesty, the wails finally ceased after an hour and a half, and his grandson was silent. Eerily silent. Was he alright? Zenrus pulled himself from his bed, ambling down the hallway, stopping in front of Sorey's door, closed and shut. He gently turned the doorknob and entered his grandson's room, taking care to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't disturb him.

There was Sorey, lying in bed, dead asleep, with his arms limp and rested on the pink comforter. His head was facing the door, his red, puffy eyes closed, deep in dreamland, his thick, dry brown hair mussed and tousled from sleeping and moving his head to and fro. Zenrus walked closer, so close that he was practically hovering over his grandson. It was an unsettling sight for Zenrus to see. Sorey's face was completely laced with despair, sorrow etched into every corner. The pillow Sorey's head rested on had huge tear stains all over it. Zenrus could even see glimmering tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Mom...no…no, Mom. No…don't go, please...don't leave me..." His grandson's body was still, but his dry lips formed words in a tone of heartbreaking despair.

The old man heard it all, and his heart ached.

He slipped one of his wrinkled, calloused hands into Sorey's heavier, softer one. It felt like Zenrus was holding a brick, and a wet one, wet with the tears Sorey shed, but very warm nonetheless.

Zenrus felt his heart tighten. "Sorey...you poor boy. How could fate do this to you and Selene?"

He wished he had the answers. In a way, he did have them. But knowing what happened wouldn't change things. None if it would alleviate his grandson's deep sorrow. God, now it was Zenrus who felt like he was dying inside, seeing his grandson, his own flesh and blood, be dealt this terrible, terrible hand. Did the universe conspire against him? If that was the case, Zenrus cursed God for making his grandson suffer. His wonderful, beautiful, big hearted grandson who deserved the whole world. Zenrus wished he could switch places with him. Anything to ease his pain.

"Selene...my daughter…" He gave his sleeping grandson's hand a gentle squeeze. "I swear on my life that I will see to it that Soren Reynaldo Shepherd is taken care of. I won't let him live a life of despair and misery. Come hell or high water, I'll make sure he has a future."

Zenrus meant every word he whispered, and it was rock solid conviction that backed it up. He could, and would, do right by Sorey and his now dead daughter, Sorey's mother. No, to let them down would be like allowing the cruel world to swallow them whole. He wasn't going to let that happen. Not on his watch.

Soft footsteps near the entrance made the old man turn around. There stood Lailah, her face an expression of concern. The old man gently placed Sorey's hand back on the comforter as he ambled to her side. Not wanting to wake him, Zenrus silently closed the door behind him. The door creaked as it closed. He hoped it wouldn't wake him up.

"I suppose you heard it too, didn't you?" Zenrus asked.

Lailah gazed at the door, her teal eyes masking worry. "I did. I can't imagine how painful this must be for him. I feel so bad. He's hurting, but we can't do much for him," She whispered in a low but sorrowful voice. "It really hurt to hear him cry like that."

"The support book Selene made really helps us to understand him and his needs," Zenrus noted. "It's better to leave him be when he's upset, unless he asks for someone to console him. I don't blame him for all that crying. I've done a bit of it myself, as you know. I can understand his pain."

The two exchanged pained glances. He was right. Sorey wasn't the only one hurting from Selene's death. But Zenrus had lost several children before Selene. He had done plenty of crying for them, just like with Selene this past week. Zenrus knew how to deal with the pain. Sorey didn't, as far as he knew. He was only eighteen, but he was still young, and there was so much help and support he needed. Dammit, Sorey didn't need any of this pain. He had done nothing to deserve it as far as Zenrus was concerned.

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?" Lailah inquired, her voice wavering a little.

"All we can do is be there for him and help him when he's ready to ask us for it," Zenrus reminded her. "We shouldn't overstep our boundaries and make him uncomfortable. If he feels he's ready to request our help for anything, we'll do what we can for him," It was the only answer the old man could provide. It was the only sensible, dignified answer he had.

Nevertheless, Sorey was his grandson. Choosing not to help him was not an option. Sorey needed someone right now. Zenrus would keep his promise, no matter what.


	3. One Step At a Time

Chapter 3: One Step At a Time

It was ten minutes before nine when Sorey woke up the next morning. Oddly enough, he slept remarkably well, even with the bad dreams that occasionally plagued him through the night. For the most part, he was straight up unconscious. Sorey could only assume his body and spirit were so tired from everything that happened that he slept far deeper than he usually did. That, or his wailing from last night managed to suck up all the energy from his body so he could sleep better. Somehow. Then again, he had barely slept much in the past week with everything that happened. Still, he woke up not in his room in Camlann, but saw unfamiliar walls and furniture.

No. This wasn't a dream. He was in a new house, in a new room, sleeping in a new bed. He had told himself this many times, but it only now hit him that today was going to be the first day of his new life in Elysia. Obviously, Sorey knew he couldn't just sit in his room the whole time. His mind told him that it was time to get up and get on with the day. After all, life wasn't going to stop for him. He knew this, and he didn't want to worry Zenrus and Lailah. He was quick to get dressed, throwing on a short sleeved navy blue shirt and black jean shorts. Perfect for summer's heated weather, and Sorey wasn't one who really liked hot summer days. They were always too oppressive, making him feel like the sun was some kind of vacuum cleaner intent on sucking the life out of him.

Like that drunk driver didn't try to do that already.

There was still a lot he wanted to see, both inside his new house and out. The curious explorer inside him was itching to see the world outside the house. Unable to suppress said curiosity, Sorey ambled downstairs and into the kitchen before grabbing a banana to eat. Lailah stood in front of the stove, watching the timer count down the minutes before whatever was inside was ready.

"Oh! Good morning, Sorey!" As usual, she greeted him warmly, and with a kind smile to match. "You slept late."

"Yeah. Hehe," Sorey forced a smile and a rueful laugh as he scratched the back of his hair with one hand. "Sorry about that. Did I worry you?"

Lailah shook her head, her long ponytail mimicking her movements, swaying back and forth. "No. Not at all. We thought you were tired after the hectic week you've had, so we decided to give you some space," She noticed the already half-eaten banana in Sorey's hand. "Can I make you anything to eat? Zenrus already had his breakfast."

Sorey waved his free hand. "No thanks. I'm good," He turned to face the counter, and before he could say anything else, something caught his attention.

Lying on the top of the counter, next to a bowl full of toothpicks was a small but thick book bound in orange leather. It had several multicolored tabs marking certain sections, and the front of the book had _'Sorey Shepherd Support Book'_ printed on it in bold black letters, along with a picture of himself on top. Oh, so Lailah and Zenrus had one of those. He remembered his mother making some of those and handing them out to friends, neighbors, and teachers back in Camlann. Selene had said it helped make it easier for others to understand him and his needs, and it'd be especially convenient, should something bad happen, like emergency child care. Autism wasn't exactly something nice and neat that could be explained in a single sentence, she had once told him, and in a way, he believed her. It did explain Lailah preparing his favorite foods the night before, which Sorey did appreciate.

"So...where is he?" Sorey asked.

"If you mean Zenrus," Lailah answered, pulling some baked goods out of the stove, taking care not to drop the tray. "He stopped by a neighbor's house to help him with something. He just left about ten minutes ago. He won't be back for a little while yet, as the two are very good friends."

"I see."

If there was one thing about Elysia that stuck out to Sorey like a sore thumb, it was the fact that it didn't look like other towns he had seen. As far as he could see, there were no real streets, save for the dirt road that led to his house, and the houses themselves were weirdly scattered. They were still close together, so close that even Sorey could walk to any of them within about five minutes. Well, as much as he could calculate, at least. None of them were arranged in a straight, neat order, like his own street in Camlann, where houses always stood on either side of the street in a line. Better yet, Elysia was mostly meadows and grassland.

Sorey figured this was because Elysia was more of a farming community than anything else. He did see some farms and animals like cows and goats on his way here, so that seemed like a plausible explanation. Nothing wrong with farms. In fact, Sorey liked the idea of living in a pastoral place filled with nature. It offered a lot to explore, and maybe he could actually touch a cow or a goat, just like the times when he and his mother would go to the zoo. Not once did Sorey ever miss the opportunity to go to the petting zoo and pet the goats, rabbits, chicks, and lambs. He also liked the idea of maybe going for long walks around the area, smelling the fresh air and basking in the sun. He always liked doing that back in Camlann.

There was no way he was going to let that change, and since Zenrus's house seemed to be the biggest house in town, how could Sorey possibly get lost? Of course, Sorey still felt he needed to get used to the rest of the house first. Perhaps going outside could wait a little bit. Silently, Sorey traversed through the corridors of the house he hadn't explored yet. Some of the doors were closed, and some were open. Sorey peeked into some of them, one of which was just a tiny room overlooking the courtyard, with a few odds and ends such as an old sewing machine sitting on a desk, along with some yarn and thread.

When Sorey went further down, one open door caught his eye. He silently prayed that Zenrus wouldn't mind if Sorey went inside. With that thought in mind, Sorey pushed the door further open, and as soon as he saw what was inside, he stopped in his tracks. The walls all consisted of shelves, filled top to bottom with books, and nothing but books, books, books in all shapes and sizes. There was a tall lamp that stood by the door, a leather couch right in the middle of the room, a matching footrest, and a small wooden desk in the back. Still, the books that filled the walls were enough to make Sorey's green eyes turn radiant.

"Wow! There's, like, infinite books!" Sorey exclaimed with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, running up to one shelf that wasn't blocked off by any furniture. They looked so refined and elegant as they stood on the shelves, with their titles branded on their spines for Sorey to read. It was like he was in a fancy library, and seeing all of these treasures made Sorey smile so big, his cheeks started to hurt. He barely noticed, as he was far too awestruck by the endless sea of books he was in.

"Holy moly! The History of Monmouth Culture, The Works of Sir Jeffrey, The Lord of the Crowns series, Ancient Fairy Tales…" Sorey tenderly ran his fingertips across the old leather books, his eyes sparkling with delight. "There's even ones about history and ancient relics, too!" He squeezed a hand into a fist. "Rrrgh! I just wanna sit and read'em all!"

Any desire to explore the rest of the house was replaced with a desire to read all of the wonderful tomes in this treasure trove of a study. He could sit here all day and do nothing but read if he wanted to. But as he lurched his hand out to reach for a book, he suddenly stopped. This wasn't his, his mind reminded him. For all he knew, this might be Zenrus's study, and he might not appreciate some random teenager going through his precious books. Sorey pulled his hand back, his mouth folded into a frown.

"Hmmm...I shouldn't mess with someone else's things," Sorey mused to himself. "Maybe I should ask permission first. But he's at a neighbor's house and won't be back…" He turned on his heel, ambling toward the door with a hand on his chin. Maybe it'd be best to wait a while.

As much as Sorey wanted to wait, however, he stopped at the entrance, turning to look back at the books. It was like they were calling him and saying, _"Come on and read us! It's okay! Read us!"_ Unable to turn away, he just kept staring at the books on the shelf. Like Lailah said, Zenrus probably won't be back for a while yet. But Sorey didn't know for how long. It could be for a few hours or a few minutes, and he wasn't sure if he could risk it. On the other hand…

"I have always wanted to read The Works of Sir Jeffrey…" The temptation was strong. Goodness, he wanted to read, and he wanted to read right now. What else was there to do right now? It wasn't like Zenrus or Lailah had him on a tight schedule, and reading was always a quiet, pleasant time for him. Going over words on a page, reveling in the feeling of soft paper under his fingertips, turning the pages to see what would happen next, getting lost in a comforting, silent world, far away from his sorrow and the glares and reprimands from strangers, where he would never be scolded or yelled at or dragged anywhere against his will or told to shut up...it seemed so perfect.

Too perfect.

"It's just until he comes home! I'll just read a little bit!" Unable to resist, Sorey very gently pulled The Works of Sir Jeffrey off the shelf, sat on the couch, and read to his heart's content. He silently promised himself he'd put it right back where it was as soon as he was finished. After all, Zenrus would know if one of his books was out of place, and Sorey didn't want to risk making him angry, even if it was for something as innocent as just reading a book for fun.

Sorey wasn't sure how long he sat in that study room reading that book. He was so completely absorbed in it that he didn't tear his eyes away from the pages most of the time. He did glance at the door a few times to make sure the coast was clear, and it usually was. But when he turned to page fifty, he could see a white, spherical silhouette hop onto the footrest.

"Huh?" Sorey looked up in quiet alarm. Sitting on the footrest, right near his knee was a snow white cat with a round, plump body and a green scarf-like cloth wrapped around its neck, tied into a little bow behind its head. It had some black markings around its face, and it looked at Sorey with a curious, if somewhat confused, expression.

"Mrowr…" The cat mewed, as if it was saying hello.

A cat! Sorey's quiet alarm morphed right back into delighted awe. He sure didn't expect a cat in this house. He beamed the moment he laid eyes on the furry feline.

"Hi there, little friend! Where'd you come from?" He cooed, closing the book and extending a hand out, keeping his palm outward. The cat scooched over to the couch, sniffing Sorey's hand. Sorey watched as the cat's tiny nose scrunched up and down. Then the white cat rubbed its head against his hand, showing that it wasn't afraid of this new stranger.

Sorey's heart melted into a puddle of goo, and his grin grew wider. "Hey kitty! Awwww. You're so cute," He crooned, stroking the cat's head, even as it waddled over to him and laid its body right down on him, making itself comfortable on his lap. Sorey giggled at the affectionate gesture, happy to have made a furry friend. He stroke the cat's snow white fur, marveling in its softness.

"Meow…" The cat cooed, resting its head on Sorey's thigh.

"I'll be living here from now on, so we'll have plenty of time to be friends!" Sorey said, like the cat was another person. Cats were great listeners, he found. All they want to do is snuggle, cuddle, sleep, and be fed. Cats didn't care whether he did stuff like read for hours without end, flap his hands, go on and on about the Celestial Record series, marvel at ancient relics, said the wrong thing, talked too loud, or cried over trivial things. The perfect companion.

"I wonder what your name is?" He wondered aloud. "I know you're called something."

"Her name is Morgrim," A familiar but hoarse, aging voice suddenly pulled Sorey out of his reverie. The chocolate haired youth looked up at the entrance. Who did he find but Zenrus, standing at the doorway staring right in his direction.

"Wah!" He yelped, his voice going up an octave, which prompted the cat, Morgrim, to move away from Sorey's lap and leap back onto the floor. It didn't help that Sorey kicked his legs some, which pushed the cat off the couch.

All Sorey could think was, _'Oh no! He saw me in his important study room! He's gonna have my head for sure!'_ Bracing himself for punishment, Sorey stood up quickly and put the book back on the shelf, though not without stumbling a bit and almost dropping it.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry I went through your stuff and went into your study without permission! I was being careful, honest! I won't do it again, I promise!" He cried, his voice and entire being turning uncharacteristically fearful. Even Sorey knew this was out of character behavior for him. Still, the thought of getting yelled at for wanting to quietly read dominated all other thoughts. "I just wanted to-"

Zenrus cut him off by holding a hand up. "There's no need to be scared, my boy," He affirmed in a firm but calm, reassuring tone, with a smile to back it up. "You're not in trouble."

Gradually, his body relaxed. "You're...not mad? But I went through your stuff and went inside without asking."

The old man slowly shook his head. "I can tell you're not causing trouble, so there's no cause for alarm," He explained.

Unable to look him in the face, Sorey looked down at his sandals, wrapping his arms around himself regardless. This seemed too good to be true. He was sure Zenrus would explode at him and lecture him on how he shouldn't go through other people's things, like others did in the past, and not in the most calm and pleasant manner, either.

An awkward silence fell in the room until Zenrus broke it. "Morgrim really likes you a lot."

"Huh?" That was when Sorey finally felt it. Soft fur rubbing against his leg. He looked down, his eyes wide and mouth still agape as the cat from before happily nuzzled his leg with her body. "She's...really cute."

Zenrus nodded in agreement. "Indeed she is. You can read whatever you like in there. Reading is nourishment for the brain, after all, and I hear you're a voracious reader, so it's perfectly alright."

A sigh of relief escaped Sorey's lips. "...Thanks. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I went in without asking."

"Think nothing of it, my boy," The old man reassured, shaking his head. "Lailah goes in there all the time."

With that, Zenrus turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Sorey and Morgrim alone. Sorey was stupefied. He couldn't believe his grandfather didn't get angry. A part of his mind still wondered if he was secretly angry but was just really good at hiding it. It seemed too good to be true. Nevertheless, Sorey had permission to go inside and read from now on.

Sorey kneeled down to Morgrim's level. "Well, that went a lot better than I expected. I was sure he'd explode," He told the white feline."

"Mrowr…" That was the cat's only reply.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful, for the most part. Sorey was able to finish reading The Works of Sir Jeffrey, and found that he really liked it. One day, early in the afternoon, a small van pulled up in front of the house. It wasn't anything he recognized. When he and Lailah went out front to meet with the driver, Sorey was the first one he approached.

"Excuse me," The driver began. "Are you Sorey Shepherd?"

"Yes I am. What is this?"

"These are the rest of your belongings," He clarified, showing Sorey a clipboard and a pen. "Can you sign for the, please?"

Agatha had told Sorey that his things would be arriving here sometime, but he thought they would come a lot later. Nevertheless, Sorey signed the paper and allowed the man to carry the boxes inside.

"If you want, I'd be more than happy to help," Sorey offered. "I mean, these are my things, you know," Before the driver could reply, Sorey had already pulled a box out. It helped that the driver had left the side door to the van open so he could take some out.

"Sure. Thanks."

It didn't take long for them to put all the boxes inside, and with Sorey helping, things went by a lot quicker. Once all the boxes were unloaded, the van pulled away, disappearing into the horizon. Sorey and Lailah moved everything into his room and unpacked accordingly. To Sorey's relief, the boxes really did contain his things: clothes, books, DVDs, games, notebooks, various trinkets, framed pictures, blankets, and other odds and ends.

"Wow! Even my computer is here!" Sorey opened one box to find a large motherboard, speakers, a tangle of cables, and computer monitor packed inside, wrapped in crumpled up newspaper and paper bags. "The motherboard and hard drives and everything! Nothing's broken! Oh, thank goodness!" Lailah could see the delight on his face, as though he were a child on Christmas morning. His smile was absolutely radiant with unbridled joy.

An intense wave of relief completely washed over Sorey as he found himself in awe once more. He didn't think he'd ever reunite with his computer, or the rest of his belongings for that matter. Despite what Agatha had told him, he was sure whoever was in charge would do away with all of his possessions. Kids who lost their parents and were placed somewhere else, relatives or no, didn't exactly have that luxury as far as Sorey knew. Nevertheless, the youth was extremely grateful to whoever made this possible.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Lailah asked politely. "I'd be more than happy to help."

"Thanks, but no thanks," As much as he appreciated the offer, Sorey wasn't sure if he could trust Lailah with his things. "I can do this myself. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. But I understand. Still, let me know if you need any assistance."

Oh yeah. Sorey decided he definitely liked Lailah way better than Agatha. Lailah was nice, understanding, patient, gave him space when asked, and respected his wishes. He made a mental note to try and befriend her once he finished unpacking. He started with his clothes first. One good thing about this was that Sorey already had a closet and a dresser in his room, so he already had places to put them all. He could structure everything the way he wanted. Sorey spent almost the entire day unpacking everything all by himself, taking care to put everything away. If there were things he couldn't put away, such as his books and framed pictures, he simply left them on the floor, but still kept them organized in a way that didn't look messy or unkempt. He hoped Zenrus and Lailah would appreciate the effort.

It was almost four o'clock when Sorey finished. Not once did he think about his mother or his pain as he unpacked and organized everything. Having something to do helped him take his mind off things, and that was just the way he liked it. Still, he wasn't completely finished. He had unpacked his computer and put everything on top of the desk, but setting it up was another matter entirely. Usually, his mother was the one who set up his computer whenever they had to dismantle or fix it. She was far more tech-savvy than he was, and this was a much older model.

"I'm sure neither he nor Lailah know anything about this…" Sorey mused aloud. He was sure they didn't have internet, either. How could he talk to his friends online? With a loud grunt, Sorey ruffled his own hair with both hands. "Gaaahhhh! Why didn't I think about this beforehand?!"

"Sorey?" Lailah poked her head into Sorey's room. Before she could ask what was wrong, her teal eyes went wide. "Goodness. You did all this all by yourself? It looks great," She flashed a smile as she ambled into the room, her red high heels making clacking sounds against the hardwood floors.

"Thanks…"

"Is something wrong? I could hear you outside."

"Sorry about that," Sorey looked down at what he managed to set up on his desk. "I've never set up my own computer before, and this is an old model, so I can only assume neither he nor you know how to-"

Before Sorey could finish, Lailah suddenly exclaimed with a bright smile, "Oh! I know exactly how to do this!"

The youth's mouth gaped. "Wait! You do?"

Lailah giggled before continuing on. "I had to take computer classes in college, and some of my friends showed me how to work these older models since they had some themselves. Here, I can set this up for you," Sorey didn't have time to process what she said before she kneeled down to the floor, fiddling with the cables.

He couldn't believe his luck. Lailah actually knew how to set up a computer? Sorey stayed in his room in case she asked him for any help, which she didn't. Before long, the monitor was turned on, showing Sorey's wallpaper and desktop icons. He even checked the folders he made on the computer. All of his old files and music samples were exactly where he left them.

"Wow!" Sorey couldn't hide his joy. He could use his computer now! Unable to suppress the urge to let all of his happiness out, he jumped up and down and flapped his hands simultaneously. "You really did it!" He couldn't even hold back laughter.

Normally, people who saw him do this would either give him strange looks or tell him to stop because it made them uncomfortable. For Lailah, the sight of Sorey smiling and expressing his joy warmed her heart. In a way, she was intensely relieved, as Sorey had been sad and miserable the whole time he had been here, not that she blamed him. Anyone would be if they lost their family and everything they knew and loved. She didn't mind at all. She also couldn't help but think that Sorey actually had a very beautiful smile. Cute, even.

"I'll call the cable company and put in an order for a router soon, so you might not have any internet for a while," She explained matter-of-factly.

At this point, Sorey didn't care about not having any internet. Just knowing that his computer was set up, and the thought of being able to have internet soon, was enough for him to feel as though he were in heaven. On impulse, he suddenly threw his arms around Lailah, trapping her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you sooooooo much, Lailah! You're the best!" Sorey shrieked, hugging his new friend like he had known her all his life.

Not even this could wipe the satisfied smile off of Lailah's face. "You're quite welcome," She replied as she wrapped one hand around his side, stroking his back with a gentle hand. Sorey nuzzled his new friend's shoulder lovingly, losing himself in her soft, tender touch.

Yes. Definitely friend material. Any doubts Sorey had about her had vanished into thin air. But then he opened his eyes back up and it hit him. He was hugging Lailah, therefore invading her personal space! Realizing his potential transgression, Sorey pulled his arms away and backed off several steps.

"Whoops! Sorry about that!" Sorey stammered, thinking he did something wrong once again. "I hug people when I'm really happy, though I tend to do it when I'm not supposed to. Did I freak you out? I didn't mean to!"

Lailah shook her head. "Not at all. You've been so sad all week, I was getting worried. I'm happy if you're happy."

She could tell he definitely needed some happiness in his life. As far as Sorey was concerned, he was perfectly jubilant right now, both with his computer being set up and having a potential friend to rely on.

* * *

On the fifth day of Sorey's first week in Elysia, he finally decided to venture out of the house to go for a short walk around the premises, if only to familiarize himself with the environment. The sun shone high in the sky, and the air was crisp and clean, scented with the subtle aroma of freshly cut grass and the occasional flower scent, like lavender or honeysuckle. It helped that it was reasonably cool today, not hot or oppressive as most places are during the summer. Sorey assumed this was because Elysia was high above ground.

But he barely made it off the porch when he noticed a new face tending to the gardens right outside. A young, sturdy, red haired man with matching eyes, wearing a light brown gardening apron and digging small holes into the dirt with a trowel. Sorey stopped in his tracks, watching curiously as the man dug deeper. Some small plants resting in plastic green pots sat next to the red haired man. Was he putting new flowers into the flowerbed? Sorey scratched his head. He thought Lailah was the one who made the gardens, since she was Zenrus's live-in housekeeper. Zenrus seemed a bit too old to attempt this himself, or maybe he did and Sorey didn't know it.

Well, this new person answered one question.

Sorey was so lost in thought, he didn't notice the red haired man looking in his direction. That is, until the man spoke. "Hello there!"

"Wah!" The sound seemed like it came out of nowhere, and Sorey couldn't help but do a little jump in surprise. He didn't dare look him in the eye, lest he be subject to any stares or weirded out expressions that the man might throw at him. "Ummm...hello."

The red haired man stood up, wiping some dirt off his pants. To no avail, Sorey could see, as the man had large patches of dirt on his knees. It didn't seem like he minded, though.

"Mason's the name. You're Zenrus's grandson, right?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm Sorey," The youth hoped his greeting was friendly and polite.

Mason extended his hand out. "Nice to meet'cha!"

Anyone would shake hands with a new person without a second thought. For Sorey, just the thought of touching the hand of a complete stranger made him uncomfortable. He knew it was just a formality, and that he had to do it during important things, like meeting someone who would help him, like a doctor or a teacher. But some of the hands he was made to touch were often rough with callouses, dripping with sweat, or had some kind of unpleasant feel to them that really disgusted him. Other times, it felt like their unfamiliar hands were trapping him in a cage and he couldn't escape. Some of them just plain didn't feel nice. Sorey could see the dirt on Mason's hands, with some even getting underneath his fingernails.

As much as Sorey wanted to return the gesture, if only for the sake of just getting it over with, his body wouldn't listen. He kept his hands to his chest, like he was keeping a piece of himself locked away someplace safe.

"Sorry, I...I don't like people touching my hands," He explained in a soft voice. "It's not you, it's just...me," He was sure this new person would get mad.

Oddly enough, the stranger didn't. Mason simply smiled and said, "Oh. Alright then. My hands are kinda a mess, so I don't blame ya."

"Are you a neighbor?" Sorey asked.

"Yeah. I live further down that way," Mason pointed to a small white house further down the hill. "I'm Zenrus's gardener. I planted all these flowers and cut the hedges," He extended his arm in a semicircle, gesturing towards his work.

"Gardener?" Sorey found himself taken aback some. "I didn't know that job still existed. Personal gardeners, I mean, not the kind in the flower shops and greenhouses."

"I did work in a flower shop," Mason explained. "But it closed down when the economy went bad. Your grandfather's a good man," Sorey looked down at his feet when he said that, looking doubtful. "I've been working for him for about a few months now, and he's been nothing but good to me. It's tough to lose a job when you have a family to support, and this has really helped a lot."

"I can imagine."

Mason stretched his arms out. "I better get back to work," He kneeled back down to put some red flowers into the hole he just dug. "These geraniums aren't gonna plant themselves."

Sorey glanced over at the garden-the entire front garden-that Mason arranged. Flowers of all colors seemed to make the front yard glow with life. He could even see some tiny butterflies fluttering around them in curious interest.

"They're very pretty. You did a great job," Sorey didn't hesitate to compliment his work. He always appreciated nature's gifts, even the smallest ones. Selene had taught him to do so. He wasn't a gardener himself, but one didn't need to know much about flowers to appreciate their simple beauty.

"Thanks!"

With that, Sorey finally ventured beyond the front porch, meandering about this strange new town. He silently promised himself not to stray too far, as he didn't want to make Zenrus or Lailah worry. Good thing Zenrus's house was the biggest house in town, so Sorey assumed he could return easily if he spotted it. For the most part, he mostly just walked through the grass in a straight line, taking in all the new sights, sounds, and scents. He saw more houses, and could see people going about their business. They were too busy to pay attention to him, which didn't bother Sorey in the slightest. He wasn't one to like attention much. Negative experiences with unwanted attention deterred him from desiring it.

At one point, Sorey came across what appeared to be a farm, complete with big red barns and a tall silo that stood right next to it. Huge acres of land were closed off by a metal fence, but it was short enough so Sorey could easily jump over it if he wanted, not that he had any desire to. Cows ambled about the premises, happily munching on the endless supply of fresh grass beneath their feet. They were too far into the meadow for Sorey to pet them, and they were too busy eating to notice the new human skulking about their home. Sorey didn't mind. He simply rested his arms on the metal fence and then put his chin on them, quietly admiring them from afar.

But what really caught his attention were the large goats. They were large and robust, standing waist high, with long, curved, rock-like horns that looked like the edges of a scythe, and deep, chocolate brown fur the exact same shade as Sorey's hair. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Whoa...I didn't know goats could be this big," He mused aloud, in awe of their size. "All the goats I saw were much smaller than that, even the adult ones. Maybe they're a different breed or something?" Sorey put a hand on his chin, losing himself in thought.

For about a second.

"Ever heard of a Hyland Goat?" A new, much older and more gruff voice suddenly pulled Sorey from his thoughts.

"Bwaah!" Sorey leaped off the fence as he turned to face the source of the voice: an older man who looked to be in either his mid to late thirties, with silvery white hair pulled backward and green eyes just like his own, only a slightly lighter shade. The man held a pitchfork in one hand, also looking a little taken aback, which Sorey could assume was because of his own outburst.

"Whoops. Didn't mean to scare ya, kid," The man apologized. One of the goats walked right up to him, eyeing the pitchfork and tilting its head to one side to get a better look.

"It's okay," Sorey's heart still hammered, but it calmed down enough to allow for simple conversation. "I should have been paying attention. I've never seen goats like these before."

The man smiled and stroked the goat's head with his free hand. "They're bigger and stronger than the typical farm goat, and they mostly live on mountains and hilltops. They make great milk, and my wife uses it to make cheese and yogurt for everyone."

"Just like cows," Sorey noted.

"Yep. Oh. I'm Kyme, by the way. You're Zenrus's grandkid, right?"

"Yes. My name's Sorey."

"Good to meet you, kid," Kyme said. "Do you want to pet Nutmeg here? She loves people."

The goat, Nutmeg, cocked her head in Sorey's direction, examining him with her eyes. Sorey did find himself awestruck by the strong goat's glossy fur, robust horns, and sturdy body. Not wanting to hop the fence and trespass on Kyme's property, Sorey simply held his hand out. Without hesitation, Nutmeg walked closer, enough for Sorey to stroke the fur on her side. Said fur was short and a little prickly, but still soft to the touch, and the fur didn't feel sharp or poke into his skin.

"Meeeh," Nutmeg whinnied.

"She feels nice. Thanks, sir."

"You're welcome. Come by anytime if you want."

With a smile, Sorey took his hand out from Nutmeg's fur and gave Kyme a goodbye wave before trotting off. He seemed nice, Sorey thought. Nutmeg was really cute, too. Maybe he could stop by often and help with his farm if he wanted to. He made a mental note to ask about that later on. The rest of the walk was fairly pleasant, with no new encounters with people or animals. He did see some pretty yellow birds fly around and sing in the trees. What did Lailah call them again? Elysalarks, he remembered.

It was then that something caught his eye. Standing about twenty feet or so away were what appeared to be a set of rock walls. Rock walls with intricate patterns and glyphs on them. Could they be…? His bubble of curiosity having exploded, Sorey ran closer to get a better look. The closer he came, the more the rock walls seemed to turn into a whole variety of things. Disconnected stairs, round, door-like columns that looked to be entrances to nowhere, stone walls with large pieces of them either destroyed or misplaced, pillars adoring certain areas, both tall and short, complete with intricate patterns adorning the tips like crowns…

"Oh wow! These are ruins!" Sorey cried, his green eyes aglow with amazement. Not once did he ever expect to find ruins here in Elysia. Ruins! Actual ruins!

Unable to suppress his excitement, Sorey walked right up to one wall of what he could assume used to be a house and ran his fingertips across the glyphs. The hollow cavities were covered in dirt that stayed in there for who knows how long. But he could just feel the untold history left behind by whoever used to live here. Of course, being just a teenager, Sorey couldn't make it out at all. But he did find some fun in imagining what they said or depicted.

"The script looks ancient. They're not as stylized as the ones in all the other ruins I've seen," Sorey commented aloud, to no one in particular.

Then he dashed towards the columns. Even after centuries of standing firm, they still supported a stone roof that never caved in. Sorey could see the intricate patterns all the way at the top. A corinthian column. He wished he could climb all the way to the top so he could get a closer look and examine them further. But he didn't want to risk falling and cracking his skull. He was able to make out some swirling shapes and flower-like carvings.

Other things caught his attention as well. One structure resembled some kind of balcony that stood over a part of the hill, made with bright, sandy white limestone. It had circular patterns and glyphs covering it all over. Sorey could only assume it was ceremonial in nature. Sorey sat on his knees, setting his hands flat on the dais and running them across the surface. It was dirty but smooth, and the little hollow areas that were the glyphs felt good on his hands.

"I wonder if whoever lived here used this to give thanks to the Gods?" He could picture it in his mind, and vividly, at that: a tribe of people dressed in colorful, flowing robes setting offerings such as food, gold, and other items on the dais and praying right afterward, yearning for the blessings of the deities they worshipped. Just like in the history books he read, both in school and for fun.

These ruins offered a bounty of wonderful discoveries for a ruin maniac, and Sorey couldn't wait to see what else they had to offer. The rest of the ruins mostly consisted of rock piles, half destroyed houses with roofs that had caved in, either halfway or fully, tiny fragments of aqueducts, and many other things. Still, Sorey was like a little kid in a candy store, brimming with unrestrained joy and geeking out to his heart's content.

"Is this an aqueduct?!" Sorey ran right up to the mini bridge-like structure, thinking that the round shape the foundation created made them look like hallway entrances. It was just a small piece of it, as aqueducts were usually long and went on forever, like actual bridges. "I bet you must have carried a lot of water back in your day. You probably took care of everyone in Elysia for a long time."

He didn't find anything wrong with talking to the ruins and their legacies like they were people. Ruins and everything that came with them had stories to tell, and as far as Sorey was concerned, any stories they had to tell were always interesting. That was more than enough motivation for him to explore further, and explore he did. But there was an area that Sorey hadn't covered yet, and one that would really throw him on cloud nine. Sorey could see something tall poking out from some destroyed houses, and he could tell it was another old structure. His curiosity being piqued, he ran away from his current spot and toward the next unexplored territory.

To say he was completely in awe of what he saw would be a colossal understatement. He was practically beaming, eyes shining like stars, bright and full of the spirit and vivacity that had been stomped into the dirt when his mother died, and sporting the biggest smile his mouth had the strength to make. Standing before him was the remains of what appeared to be an old castle. A huge chunk of it was missing, leaving it open and exposed to the elements, but the front was still standing, entrance and all. In a way, it still had a regal, elegant air about it.

"A castle?! All the way out here?! Seriously?! Holy cow, this is amazing!" Sorey laughed when he ran right inside, marveling at the spiral stairs, pieces of broken pottery, tiny columns that stood waist high, hallways that looked like tiny bridges going across one building to another...it was like a heaven on Earth. Sorey explored every corridor and room he could find, his body fueled with the thrill of discovery and using all the energy to examine every nook and cranny.

The castle even stretched further underground. Sorey could see that parts of the floor he stood on had holes, and he could make out some subtle shapes and shadows that didn't look earthy or animalistic. Some of the shapes resembled broken chairs. Sprouting up from the old, weary limestone were fresh, grassy shoots, accompanied by the occasional small flower.

"Hmmm...I wonder if I can walk across here?" Sorey wondered aloud. He stood before a little stone bridge structure that led to one of the exposed parts of the castle. He took one foot and gently tapped the bridge. A large chunk of stone fell right off upon contact, but it wasn't so big that Sorey would come tumbling down. Sorey watched as the stone, along with some smaller pebbles, fell about ten feet down, making clicking noises as they made contact.

"Yep. Definitely not walking there," Even Sorey knew that ruins held many dangers if he wasn't careful. As much as he liked the castle, he didn't want to do anything that would risk getting killed, so he made a note to stay away from this part of the ruins.

The sun was still high in the sky, so Sorey didn't feel as though he needed to hurry home. He went downstairs, returning to the first floor of the castle, standing in the middle of the room. The stone walls, the remnants of the past, the untold history, the story of how this castle became so forlorn...Sorey didn't want to leave. This place was just too perfect, and the castle looked so lonely, standing tall amongst grasslands and farms.

An idea hatched in Sorey's head, and he was quick to let it out. "I know! This'll be my secret hideout!" He announced to the dusty castle air, with his arms outstretched. "I'll come here every day, whether to explore, read, talk to myself, or when I feel sad and want to let my feelings out!"

Yes. He could picture it in his mind vividly. Sorey leaving the house to go to the castle every day. Sorey examining unexplored territory, imagining or trying to interpret the various glyphs on the walls and stones. Reading his favorite books here. Finding a quiet place to let his feelings out however he wished, be it crying, screaming, shrieking, spinning, jumping up and down, or stamping his feet. In here, nobody would reprimand him, look at him weird, comment on his eccentricities, set rules for him that he wouldn't be able to follow, expect the impossible out of him, tell him what to do, yell at him, suppress his desires, stress him out, or tell him to shut up. Yes, this castle would be his secret hiding place where he could do whatever he wanted, however he wanted.

Absolutely perfect.

Speaking of feelings, Sorey thought about how his mother died. The drunk driver who killed her on impact, who almost killed Evelyn, had Selene not come to her rescue. It was always unlike Sorey to hold any feelings of anger, hatred, or bitterness towards anyone. Selene had always taught him to find the good in people, and that there's no such thing as truly good or truly bad people. Grey areas, she had told him. Even good people could do bad things, and maybe people who did bad things had reasons for doing so. It was better to understand people, she had said.

But Sorey couldn't understand this. Why did that man kill his mother? Why was he out on the road? He remembered hearing that the man was let out of prison due to jail overcrowding and that he was a well known alcoholic who would do anything for a drink, constantly doing reckless things and refusing to do anything to curb his alcoholism, even when presented evidence for needing to do so, such as hurting someone. If his rap sheet was so long, as the police said, then why let him out? He was a danger to society, so in Sorey's mind, he should have stayed in prison. His mother didn't have to die. Had that man not been on the road, drinking, or even let out of prison, Selene would still be alive.

That was what hurt the worst of all. Anger and hate suddenly bubbled up, dying to get out of Sorey's system. He had held it inside for a long time, as he didn't want to make a fuss or cause a scene. There was never an appropriate time to let it all out. Here? This would be the perfect place to let it out. Nobody would hear him, and nobody would scold him for what he was about to do. He took in a huge gasp of air, inhaled, and then…

"STUPID DRUNK DRIVEEEEEEEEEER!"

Sorey screamed at the top of his lungs, in the loudest, most powerful voice his vocal chords had the strength to create. They burned like fire as he drew out the scream for as long as he could manage, and said scream echoed and bounced off the walls, making the castle feel as though it was vibrating. But Sorey didn't care. He was done keeping it all in, and all this anger and hatred at what happened was eating him alive, like a terrible wounded animal that kept gnawing at his heart and refusing to die. Once he stopped, Sorey then jumped up and down. Up and down. Force all that anger and hatred out of his system. Stamp! Stamp! Stamp! Get out! Get out! Stomp all those horrible, awful feelings out into the earth. His face was scarlet, his green eyes gleaming with indignation, his feet throbbing from so much stomping, and his slender form heaved from head to foot by the time he stopped to gasp for air.

"Whew...that felt good…"

Letting it all out made him feel lighter than he did before. By now, Sorey had decided it was time to go back home. Actually, not home quite yet in his mind. For now, it was only Zenrus's house. Camlann would always be Sorey's home, as far as he was concerned. There was still a need to adjust to Elysia and all the new things it would bring him in the future. He didn't want to make Lailah or Zenrus worried. Still, Elysia was already rife with wonderful things, and he was definitely going to cherish and make good use of the gifts and treasures he found. Or did Elysia bless him with these precious gifts? He liked to think the latter was the case.

Thankfully for Sorey, the ruins weren't too far off from the house. He could see Zenrus's house from afar, even on the first floor of the old castle. He could see Kyme's farm, with all the cows and goats. Sorey figured if he could step on it, he could get back home within minutes. But he was one who liked to take his time, and as he walked back, he felt no need to rush. He still wanted to take everything in and get used to this place.

"Sorey!" He had passed Kyme's farm when Lailah came running up the hill.

"Lailah!" When she stopped in front of him, he was positively beaming. "You'll never believe what I found! An old castle further up the hill! It's wonderful! Simply wonderful!"

Lailah kept herself silent as Sorey went on and on about the old castle, its untold stories, and how wonderful it was. It seemed to go on forever, but she didn't mind listening. She actually kept her eyes on Sorey, watching him smile, make exaggerated gestures with his hands and arms, palaver about the ruins he discovered, and seeing him glow with cheer, listening without interruption, impatience, or irritation.

"I see. You've had quite an adventure today," Lailah commented.

"Yeah!" He didn't mention deciding to make it his secret hideout or deciding to go there every day. In his mind, she didn't need to know that. He didn't see anything wrong with just mentioning it, assuming she already knew about said castle and the ruins. "Oh! Was I supposed to go back to the house? How long was I out?"

"Only about two hours or so," Lailah clarified. "Mason told us he saw you going on a walk earlier, so we weren't worried. But Zenrus does want you to come back, though. He wants to show you something."

"I see. I better get back," With that, Sorey returned home.

The rest of the day was as pleasant as the first half of it. When Sorey went into his room, he was shocked to find a brand new, white bookcase that was a little taller than he, with seven shelves total. As it turned out, two days ago, a friend of Zenrus's was moving and selling old furniture. When he mentioned he had the book case, Zenrus thought Sorey would love it and offered to buy it. The friend stopped by the house earlier today and set it up himself, with Zenrus watching.

"Wow! This is great! Thank you so much!" If Sorey was beaming before, seeing that book case was just like seeing the old castle up the hill. He was on cloud nine. He gave Zenrus a thank you before getting to work on organizing all of his books, trinkets, and other odds and ends the way he wanted to. Nobody gave it a second thought, as they could tell he was too happy to put it to good use. By the time dinner came, the bookshelf was practically full.

A good dinner, a good shower, and a good book later, Sorey fell asleep happy for the first time in a long while.


	4. Starting Off On The Wrong Foot

Chapter 4: Starting Off On The Wrong Foot

True to her word, Lailah had called the cable company to request a router for Sorey's computer. It took a few days for it to arrive, but once it was set up, Sorey had access to the internet now. To say Sorey was grateful would be an understatement, as he didn't hesitate in showering Lailah with a hug and a thank you. Again, Lailah didn't mind one bit. It warmed her heart to know that she helped bring some happiness into Sorey's life, especially since he had gone through so much.

For now, Lailah was downstairs, and Sorey was in his room, starting up his computer to do something he had been itching to do for a while. Once the website Instachat came up, he logged into his account. He thanked his lucky stars that he remembered his username and password, so he was able to log in easily. If he didn't, he still had his paper full of usernames, passwords, and websites stored away in volume three of his Celestial Record series, so he could look it up should he forget. He noticed three familiar usernames pop up on his account, all of which had green orbs next to them.

Sorey beamed. They were online! He wasted no time starting a chat session with them.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Rose! Bridget! Isaac! I'm baaaaaaack!

It didn't take long for the three usernames to reply back, complete with computerized beeps being generation with each reply. He was quick to type his own replies.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Sorey! Is that you? You're back!

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Hi Rose. Sorry I've been off the grid. Didn't have a choice.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : It's our little sunshine friend! Hey there! It's been a while!

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Hi, Bridge. Yeah, it has been a while.

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs** : howdy man. sup.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Hey, Isaac! How you doing? :D

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Come on, Sorey! Give us the 411! What the heck happened to you? It was like you disappeared off the face of the Earth!

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Yeah. We went to your house once and it had a For Sale sign on the front yard. Everything inside was cleared out, too. The house is totally empty. Did you move out or something?

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs** : u ok dood? u can tell us.

For sale. Sorey's smile disappeared, and his expression turned downcast. A strong pressure pressed down on his chest, like it was attempting to render him unable to breathe for just a moment. His old house in Camlann? Being sold? There was no denying it, Sorey had hoped the whole thing was just a dream a few times. It only hit him now that he was never going to go back to Camlann unless he could drive, and Sorey didn't have a license. Now his old home was going to be sold to someone else, should anyone buy said house.

No more going into the kitchen to smell fresh butter in the air. No more relishing in the comfort and security of his bedroom. No more climbing the tree in the big back yard. No more sitting in the living room talking with his mother. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay in that house all by himself. Everyone knew it. He knew nothing about paying for mortgage and the bills that came with it. Still, a part of him yearned to return to his home. Just because he knew he wouldn't be able to go back didn't make it hurt any less.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : It's a long story. A lot's happened, none of it good.

He told them everything, from hearing the news about Selene from the police at his front door to being whisked off to Elysia. He typed paragraph after paragraph with little difficulty, his large fingers dancing across the keys on his black keyboard as though they had memorized a routine perfectly. None of his friends interrupted him. They simply let him type, giving him time to tell the whole story.

A beep notified him of a new message, then two more.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Oh gosh. I had no idea. I'm so sorry. ;_; How did I not hear about this sooner?!

 **ShepherdSunshine** : It's alright, Rose.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : You have our condolences. :(

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs** : total balls man. Aint much else to say cept TISNF.

Sorey smirked at Isaac's blunt, no-nonsense comment. That was the most accurate way to describe everything that happened to him. He knew that TISNF meant "that is so not fair," as Isaac had explained it to him in freshman year. Yes, Sorey couldn't help but agree. It was completely unfair.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : This is just terrible. Is there anything we can do to help?

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Yeah. It is terrible. But you don't need to do much. You guys are doing enough just listening. That in itself is really comforting to me.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : So who are you staying with now?

 **ShepherdSunshine** : My grandfather on my mom's side. I don't have any other relatives. But I'm kinda scared of him, to be honest. I'm afraid I'll do something that he won't like that'll make him explode and throw me out.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Why are you afraid of him? He took you in, right? I don't know your grandfather, so I don't know what he's like. But throw you out? Sorey, the sweetest, nicest, most affectionate and generous boy we've ever known? No way. You're too adorable to be thrown out of the house.

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs** : if he does kick u out 4 whateva reason, u can crash at my crib if u need a place.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame:** Isaac, come on! You're not making this any easier on Sorey!

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs:** I was just trying 2 help! Kool ur jets!

Sorey snickered. Already, two of his friends were bickering, just like old times, and it was for his own sake, too. In a way, Sorey's heart warmed at the sight of them arguing for his sake. It showed that they cared about him in their own way. Sorey typed some replies back.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : It's alright, guys. I appreciate the offer, Isaac. But Elysia's about three hours away from Camlann, and you know I can't drive, so getting there's pretty much impossible.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : True. Seriously, Sorey. You and your mom did nothing to deserve this.

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs** : it sux but shit just happens & we gotta deal with it.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Really, Isaac? Do you have to be so blunt?

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Easy, Bridge. He's right, you know.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Yeah. Still, we're here for you if you want to talk. Don't feel like you're bothering us just by sending us a message. We're sorry we can't do more to help.

Again, Sorey found himself touched by their concern. He wished he could be with them in person. But talking to them like this could suffice. He could tell them things he didn't find himself able to talk to Zenrus or Lailah about. That in itself was a consolation to him.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Thanks. So...what have you guys been doing?

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Livin' the high life as a future college freshman and high school graduate! Too bad Isaac keeps beating me at Brutal Beatdown Sisters.

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs:** she get flippin rekt m8

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Come on! You know you only beat me because I'm not used to playing as Luca! :(

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs:** u keep tellin urself dat. U jelly of my mad skillz

A laugh rang throughout the room as Sorey watched Rose and Isaac argue once again. "These two…" He said aloud, somewhat affectionately. Before things could get heated between the two, Sorey typed out a response to change the subject.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : XD

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Did you guys get accepted into any colleges?

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Yeah we did! We all got into Pendrago U!

A pang of jealousy struck Sorey's heart like an arrow. All of his friends were accepted. He wasn't. An ugly, painful feeling amassed in the pit of his stomach, slithering up his spine and enveloping him from the inside. It was raw and powerful, just like when he heard the news about his mother. How in the world did they get accepted into Pendrago University and he didn't? What did they have and he didn't? He wanted to go to Pendrago with them, study together, hang out together like they used to, join the history or archaeology club, fulfill their dreams together. He was stuck here in a farm town and they were walking towards a bright future. It wasn't fair.

His fingers almost slid over to some keys, preparing to type some words out, words of anger and vitriol…Only for the awful feeling to suddenly be kicked to the curb by shame. Come on, Sorey. You're better than this, his mind told him. No, he couldn't be mad at his friends for going to college. His vision blurs and he blinks before typing out a different response.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : That's wonderful! Congrats!

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : What about you? Did you get accepted?

Be honest, he told himself. They'd understand. There was no reason to get angry with them. Sorey pressed his lips together, refusing to let the anger that he knew was unjustified control him and make him do something he'd regret.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : No. Rejected.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Awww. That sucks.

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs:** Yea man. Major suckage.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : We're sorry to hear that. We know how bad you wanted to go.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Yeah. I'm over it now, so I'm not as upset about it as I was.

He had long since accepted that Pendrago University was way out of his league. Still, acknowledging it didn't alleviate the pain. With that in mind, what was he going to do from here on out? Could he still go to college at all? Sorey couldn't help but wonder as the seeds of doubt sprung forth yet again.

Right as he entered his response, his bedroom door opened. Lailah poked her head into the room, her long ponytail looking as though it was ready to pull her head right down. "Sorey?"

Sorey jerked his head away from the computer screen. "Hi, Lailah. What's up?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Zenrus wants to talk to you about something," She reported, her sweet voice as clear and pretty as ever. "Would you mind coming down?"

"I'll be down in a minute. I just have to finish this up."

Lailah got the hint before nodding and leaving, her footsteps audible as her red heels clacked against the wooden floors.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Gotta go. Family stuff. Talk to you later.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : You take care of yourself, ok? We're here for you.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Keep in touch! Byeeeeeee

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs** : catch u latr man.

With that, Sorey logged off Instachat and was down the stairs within seconds. Zenrus sat in the living room, looking as stern and dignified as he always did, his expression blank and unchanging. Sorey could see he was staring out the window, right at the little pond where his fish swam. The youth shivered as he came into the living room, standing about five feet from Zenrus, a safe distance as far as he was concerned. To Sorey, his grandfather still looked a little unapproachable. He certainly didn't look like one who would actively show love and affection to anyone. Just being in the same room as him made him feel uneasy.

Still, he had already done so much for him. Taking him in, giving him shelter, buying that bookcase for him, letting him read the books in his study...Sorey shook his head. Give him a chance, his heart told him. Don't be so anxious and rigid. Who knows? Maybe he might turn out better than you expected. Plucking up his courage, Sorey walked two feet closer, within Zenrus's line of sight.

"Ummm...Lailah said you…" A hand gripped Sorey's chest, trembling as it clutched the fabric into a bundle. "You wanted to see me?" Oh Maotelus, he hated how rigid, fearful, and even robotic his voice sounded at that moment.

Zenrus held his head upward, facing Sorey, his long nose pointing right at him. "Hello, Sorey. How are you liking living here so far?"

Converse with him, his heart urged. Talk to him. "It's...really nice. I'm still getting used to it, though."

"I can imagine. Well, don't push yourself too hard," Zenrus told him, his voice still raspy and hoarse. "I know this must be a very big adjustment for you."

Big adjustment. Sorey's eyebrows furrowed. _'Understatement of the millennium,'_ He thought, but couldn't bring himself to say it, even in jest.

"Anyway…" Zenrus shifted on the couch, adjusting his legs a bit to make himself comfortable. "My friend Moymor is holding a get-together at his house tomorrow at noon. Most of the neighborhood will be there," He explained. "Lailah and I are going, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to come."

A get-together? Sorey looked away, losing himself in thought. Get togethers meant lots of people. Loud noises. People talking a lot. Laughing and gossiping. Little kids running around. If it was with his family and friends, Sorey didn't mind. But he would be in a sea of strangers. Nobody except Zenrus and Lailah knew him, and for all he knew, Zenrus might make him talk to people and the possibility was high that Sorey would say or do something that would make them think he was strange, then embarrass himself, Lailah, and Zenrus forever. Embarrassing his grandfather and making him feel ashamed was the last thing Sorey wanted. No, that was to be avoided at all costs. Sorey's heart was screaming for him to reject the offer, stay home, and read his books or go to the ruins.

On the other hand, another part of him begged to differ. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he could meet people his own age and make friends, assuming there were even teenagers living in Elysia at all. Sorey tried to think positive thoughts. He could get out of the house for a bit, hang out with Lailah, eat food, and maybe meet someone. Surely this wouldn't be a bad thing to do, right?

"If you don't want to come, that's alright," Zenrus added. "But I worry about leaving you in the house all alone."

Sorey could only assume this was some kind of secret code for, _"You're coming with me whether you like it or not, and refusing isn't an option unless you want to make me yell at you at the top of my lungs and tell you what a horrible, selfish, defective person I know you are."_ Sometimes, Sorey hated the way his brain was wired. He was already nervous and he couldn't even choke out a reply.

Even if he wanted to, Zenrus already beat him to the punch. "There's another reason I'd like you to come, if you don't mind hearing me out."

"What is it?"

Zenrus scratched his nose with one finger. "I know a woman who lives a few houses down from here. She has a son the same age as you. Your support book says that you're very into studying history, reading, and ancient ruins. Her son likes doing that, too."

What? Sorey's green eyes went wide, his curiosity having been piqued. There was a kid his own age in Elysia after all? He likes ancient ruins, books, and history? Was this some kind of dream? Sorey wasn't sure. But goodness, the idea was very enticing.

"What's he like?"

The old man smiled. "He's a very charming young lad. Very kind, intelligent, well-spoken, and very mature for his age. I've known him and his mother for several years now, and they're going to come to tomorrow's get-together, so I thought it'd be nice if you two could meet," Zenrus explained further. "I feel you might benefit from having a friend. Someone you can talk to freely."

A friend...Sorey had friends in Camlann, but he wouldn't be able to see them anymore. The thought of having a friend in Elysia was very tempting. Well, he did have one in Lailah, but he could tell she was a bit older than him, and he wasn't sure if she liked the same things he did. Whoever this boy was, Zenrus sounded confident when he talked about him, so maybe this could work.

"Okay. I don't mind going. I do get bored easily, so I guess going out for a bit wouldn't hurt," Sorey answered, his nervousness fading a little.

Zenrus's smile didn't waver a bit. "Alright, then."

"Thank you, sir," Sorey bowed before him like he was an emperor. Then he left the living room, leaving Zenrus all alone, not that the latter minded.

Immediately after going back upstairs, Sorey slumped against the wall. Said wall was cool and frigid, soothing his back, but Sorey already began having second thoughts. Would this potential new friend even want to talk to him? Even if he did like the same things Sorey did, would they want to interact with him at all? Would he like Sorey? Or would he think he was weird? Sorey was sure he'd do something weird that would turn him off to the idea of even looking at him and make him not want to be his friend. Now, Sorey lamented not saying no.

* * *

Good thing Sorey had a place to go if he wanted to be lost in his thoughts. It had only been a day since he discovered them, but he had already fallen hard for the remnants of the castle lost to the elements. Its centuries old limestone walls, broken furniture, the many stairs and doorways that led to other hidden parts of the castle, the untold stories hidden away in its walls...Sorey could feel the regality and elegance as he sat on the floor of one bedroom that was filled with light, though that was because the ceiling was gone, so he could see the sky from where he was. That was perfectly okay with him.

Sorey sat with his legs in a pretzel position, his hands clasping both of his boots, looking up at the sky with bright eyes filled with wonder.

"I wonder what kind of people used to live here?" Sorey wondered aloud. "Maybe they were nobility who came here to get away from the big city? Or maybe there was a king and queen of Elysia, and this was their palace."

He could picture it in his mind vividly. A king and queen dressed in their finest robes, donning exquisite jewels and accessories, ambling down the stairs to an audience that burst into applause. Maids and butlers would bow in their presence, welcoming them and preparing them for a journey outside their home. Snow white horses would be hitched to a large, shining carriage, ready to take them to their destination, just like in the storybooks Selene had read to him when he was a child.

That was always what he liked about ruins. Their history, the stories never told, the stories archaeologists and historians could discover and tell the world. Making up stories and imagining made up scenarios was fun in its own right, but investigating ruins and learning everything about them was just as fun, if not more so. It helped that the ruins were quiet. Dead quiet, save for a couple birds who decided to make their nests somewhere. Hardly anyone came here, so Sorey could easily picture this being his favorite hiding spot. All he would hear were singing birds and the occasional rock falling onto the floor.

Sorey stood back up, stretching his arms out. "I don't think I've explored the far back of the castle yet, have I?" He mused, the inner explorer in him deciding it was high time to look around.

Up the stairs he went, onto the second floor. He had seen a little bit of it yesterday, but didn't explore all it had to offer, even if most of the second floor was completely exposed to the elements. The parts of it that weren't destroyed mostly consisted of hallways, some of which had scraps of cloth that resembled old curtains. Sorey could see the faded gold patterns on the curtains, only in pieces because the rest of it turned an ugly shade of yellow, losing its sheen in the aging process through years of incessant neglect. There were also some partly broken plates lying about, though not reduced to shards. Sorey was careful to move them out of the way, placing them inside other rooms, on top of some chairs so nobody would step on them.

There were other articles of pottery scattered around the castle as well, many of which were vases in all sizes. All of them had intricate designs on them, with some having lost their paint overtime. Sorey stared at one small vase in awe, marveling at the black silhouettes shaped like people dancing across the ceramic.

"This is beautiful!" Sorey exclaimed. "Is it depicting some kind of ceremonial dance? Or maybe it's a legion of servants putting on a performance for their king? A lot of my history books said that ceremonies performed for royalty were very common during the era of the Gods. Certain kingdoms often sent their people to other countries to befriend them and exchange resources such as food, weapons, cargo, and animals."

Before Sorey was able to stand back up, something caught his eye. Hidden safely behind the old vase was a small clay animal. Sorey could see that it was small, looked furry and bulky, and had long, curled horns, which told him that this was either a goat or a sheep. Upon further inspection, the clay animal didn't have wooly fur, so Sorey theorized that it was a goat. Taking it into his hand, Sorey could feel the dust settle into his hand. Not exactly the best feeling, and he didn't like how dirty it was starting to make his hand. Sorey brushed his hand on his pant leg to get the dust off and pulled the clay goat sculpture closer to examine it.

A smile tickled his reddening cheeks as he looked down at the clay goat as though it were a human infant. "You must have been lonely, little goat. I'll take care of you, so you won't be lonely anymore," He whispered to it in a soft, dulcet voice. He knew it was just a clay goat, an object, so obviously it wouldn't respond back. Still, Sorey couldn't help but feel it deserved a little love and care. Even long forgotten objects like this little clay goat deserved credit where credit was due in his mind.

"They say goats are among the first animals that humans domesticated, as far back as 11,000 years ago, maybe even longer," He mused to himself, gently sliding the clay goat in his pocket, hoping it would be protected from the elements.

It was here that he made it to the exposed parts of the second floor. The room in question was huge, big enough to hold about a hundred people in one place. But unlike with the other rooms, there was nothing in it but rocks, leaves clinging to parts of the limestone, and debris from the destroyed ceiling. But with the sun coming in, illuminating it, Sorey thought it was heaven on Earth. Sorey's 10,000-kilowatt smile grew bigger as he went right through the entrance, taking in the dusty walls, the particles dancing in the sunbeams, the dark limestone, another human being standing all the way near the back.

Wait a minute…

Sorey stopped and turned to his left. His irises dilated. There was someone else there! Sorey quickly scampered behind the wall, hoping whoever was there didn't see him. Slowly, he poked his head out from the side of the entrance. Standing in front of a wall on the far left of what was left of the second floor was a young boy with pale turquoise hair tipped frosty blue, and snow white skin that seemed to match the brilliance of the sunlight coming down on him. Sorey could see he was wearing a short sleeved aqua green shirt, white capris, and black sneakers. The mysterious boy was looking up at the wall-actually, the glyphs on the wall-and holding a book in one hand, looking very interested.

Just seeing this boy was throwing everything Sorey decided for himself for a loop.

' _Oh no! What's he doing in my secret hideout?!'_ Sorey yelled in his head, completely dumbfounded. To be fair, his brain did come up with one potential answers. _'Maybe...Maybe this is actually_ _ **his**_ _secret hiding place and I claimed it without knowing it?'_ All of his joy and happiness was kicked to the curb by the awful beast called guilt, and his smile retracted into a frown.

The chocolate haired youth turned around, a sad sigh escaping his lips. "I'm sorry, whoever you are…" With that, he walked away. He was secretly happy that the boy didn't see him, thank goodness. He didn't know what to do had he been caught. Still, he had come to really love this castle. It wasn't wanted, and Sorey wanted to adopt it.

Any chance of that was taken away.

Still, as he walked down the hill back to his house, a part of him was telling him that he shouldn't just abandon going to those ruins completely. Maybe he could go when the boy wasn't there. But Sorey didn't know what his schedule was like, or how often he went, or how long he stayed there. Even so, there were still other potential options to explore. The boy looked very interested in those glyphs on the walls. Maybe he could be a potential friend? Maybe he likes ruins and history just like Sorey does?

Sorey did like the thought. He decided to try to seek the boy out the day after the get-together. But the potential for failure still lingered in his mind, standing right next to the positive thoughts he tried to cultivate.

* * *

The next day, Sorey, Lailah, and Zenrus all walked over to a neighbor's house, who lived so close that it only took about five minutes to get there on foot. Most of the neighbors were outside in the backyard, so Sorey could tell from that, the noisome, overwhelming smell of smoke, and the fact that a grill was out that it was an outdoor party. The minute he got there, regret consumed his entire being. Being here only made him feel more alone than ever before.

He felt like a stranger in a sea of people who knew each other well. A malformed freak of nature in a sea of normal people who knew how to be normal, and he didn't, and would never be normal no matter how hard he tried.

It was no surprise that most of the neighbors were fully grown adults, far older than he, with only some being about Lailah's age. There were a few little kids running around, but to Sorey's relief, they were either quiet or went off to do their own thing, so they didn't pay much attention to him. Sorey did like kids, but he was in no mood for playing with children right now. The incident at the train station was still strong in his mind. He could still hear Agatha's angry voice scolding him for...well, no reason other than being Sorey.

"Hello!" Once again, Sorey was pulled out of his reverie as three young women approached him, all smiles. Averting their gaze, Sorey looked up at their hair. One woman had green hair stretching down to her shoulders. The other had very short, reddish pink hair that only went down to her chin, curling at the ends, and another one had blue hair in a ponytail.

Sorey kept himself seated at a table, and didn't stand up to meet them at their level. "Hello," He replied with a shy smile.

The green haired woman was the first to make conversation. "Are you Zenrus's grandson?"

"Your name is Sorey, right?" The red haired woman asked. "I'm Melody."

Sorey nodded. "Yes, that's me."

The blue haired woman clasped her hands together. "My, I've heard stories about you, but you're much more handsome in person."

Handsome? He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Normally, he wouldn't bat an eye at compliments, and was happy to receive them. Now, hearing them simply made him nervous, especially since he didn't know these women at all. "Thanks?"

"I'm Natalie, by the way," The blue haired woman, Natalie, introduced herself.

"I'm Loanna," The green haired woman, Loanna, followed suit. "I've prepared some tea. Would you like some?"

"No thank you. I'm fine," Sorey kept himself calm and polite. But inside, his internal organs were doing backflips.

Much to Sorey's relief, the trio of women let the conversation end there, soon diverting their attention to another older woman who was passing out cookies. A sigh escaped his lips. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he had to talk to them further, even if they did seem nice and welcoming. Sorey looked over at Zenrus, who sat at another table and talked some older folks closer to his age or a little younger. Zenrus was smiling at everyone, even laughing once in a while, and looking quite merry. Another pang of jealousy shot through Sorey: Zenrus looked so comfortable talking with everyone. Not long ago, Sorey was like that, too.

It seemed like it was only yesterday that Sorey was at Bridget's birthday party a month before graduation, sharing funny stories, telling jokes, and lighting up the whole room with his smile and cheer. All Sorey did now was sit, watch people, and sometimes get up to snack on some food. But it wasn't all bad.

"Hey there, Sorey," A familiar voice called out, just as Sorey finished a cookie. He looked up, seeing an equally familiar face.

"Oh! Hi! Uhh…" For a moment, Sorey blanked out on his name. Good thing it came back quickly. "Kyme, right? You're the guy with the farm."

Kyme let out a hearty laugh. "Truer words have never been spoken, my friend. Yeah, I'm a country boy, no doubt about that. So how are you liking Elysia?"

The chocolate haired youth looked down at the spread of food before him. "It's...nice. I like it so far. I still miss Camlann, though."

The older man's smile bent into a frown. "I'm sure you do. Zenrus told me about what happened. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks."

"I lost my father when I was very young, a little younger than you," Kyme explained, his light green eyes dimming a little. Sorey looked up, staring at his silver hair. He had no idea. "So I can relate. I won't lie, it's painful. You feel like a part of you died along with them."

Sorey gave a sad smile. Yes, that described him perfectly, only it wasn't a small part of him that died along with Selene. It was as though a huge chunk of his very being was ripped right out of him, leaving only scattered pieces behind. Kyme couldn't have given a more apt description of Sorey's feelings about the whole thing.

"I'm sure being among all these strangers makes you nervous," Kyme continued, his frown having disappeared. "But they're all good people. I assure you, there's nothing to worry about here," He bent downward to get a little closer. Not too close, but enough that Kyme lowered his voice down to a whisper. "Although, I will warn you, old man Taccio over there is nosy and a meddlesome old gossip."

Sitting next to Zenrus with a sour look on his wrinkle covered face was another old man, a little bit younger than he, with spiked, greying hair sticking up like he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Sorey could spot him immediately, as he was the only one with a cane. As far as Sorey knew, Zenrus never used a cane even though he was sure his arthritis did a number on his aging body. Taccio didn't have a beard like Zenrus did, or a mustache to match. But Sorey could see that Zenrus didn't look as though he was paying attention to anything Taccio had to say. The latter kept waving his arms in exaggerated motions, but Zenrus kept smoking an old pipe, ignoring him.

"Are they friends?" Sorey asked, curious.

"Yep. They're very close. But they argue like cats and dogs," Kyme added. "Just so you know in advance, Taccio tends to say stuff that gets under people's skin. He means well, but he speaks his mind. A lot. And he's stubborn as a mule, too. Don't take it personal if he says or does something that might seem rude."

Taking in all this information, Sorey gave a silent but vigorous nod. But before long, the youth's mind was on other matters. Some people did approach him with some hellos, and Sorey knew to just say hello back, happy that they made no further attempts to converse with him. At this point, he was still uncomfortable with the idea of interacting with strangers. So far, Lailah, and Kyme were okay, since he talked to them more than once. Zenrus...Sorey still wasn't sure about him.

It didn't take long for Sorey's mind to go completely off track when he saw another familiar face. Well, not completely familiar, but enough for him to recognize a certain boy from the castle ruins the day before. There he was again, talking with some ladies and showing them what appeared to be a book. This time, Sorey found himself about six or so feet from him, watching from a distance with dumbstruck awe. Not just from the fact that the boy he saw at the ruins was right here in front of him, but the fact that the boy was actually quite beautiful up close.

Sorey silently scolded himself for staring, as he had been repeatedly told that it was rude to stare, but he couldn't help himself. The boy from before was just too pretty to not look at. Round, neatly cut hair the color of aquamarine, skin so fair and light that it almost seemed translucent, plump cheeks painted a cute shade of rose pink, spindly fingers that tenderly turned the pages of the book he showed to the ladies, a lean, thin, small body, gracefully slender arms and legs, a soft, sincere smile...Sorey was sure he could feel his heart pounding inside of him. The boy had an intelligent, elegant air about him that made him seem different from other boys Sorey knew and met.

Of course, his conflicting feelings got into a verbal argument in his brain.

" _Go on and talk to him! He might turn out to be a great friend! Just talk to him! He might even be the kid Zenrus wants to introduce me to!"_

" _But what if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm weird and finds out I'm autistic and then decides he doesn't want anything to do with me-"_

" _Stop worrying and just talk to him! You've been wanting to see him since yesterday, right? Don't lose your nerve now!"_

" _But what if I do something and completely embarrass him in front of everyone and mess everything up and make everyone mad?! I'm a walking disaster!"_

" _Quit with the worrying and get out there! Just say hi!"_

The youth shook his head, deciding to side with the positive side of his brain. Just say hi, just like his mother always told him. Go up to him, make conversation, and see how it goes. Try to engage. Flashing a sheepish smile, Sorey fixated his gaze on the skinny little nymph and ambled toward him one step at a time.

...Or he would have, had someone not suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled it back without warning.

"Oww!" A wrinkled, callous hand wrapped around his forearm. With a yelp, Sorey turned around and swatted the unexpected, invasive hand, managing to push it off. His mouth fell agape when he found that the hand belonged to the old man with the cane. Taccio, as Kyme referred to him. But Sorey was in no mood for greetings now. Before he could stop himself, Sorey yelled, "Hey! What's the deal? Don't yank on my arm like that! It really hurt!"

Sorey rubbed his arm, staring at the older man's hair. He could feel Taccio scowling at him, scrutinizing him with tired eyes, like he heard the youth say something he shouldn't have. Already, Sorey found himself abashed at finding himself in the unexpected presence of this stranger.

"Hmph! You've got your mother's looks, that's sure and certain," This was Taccio's emphatic comment. "Lawful heart! Did you not hear me calling your name over and over again, boy?"

"Wait, you were?" Sorey was sure he didn't hear anything. All the noise from the crowd was too overwhelming for him to filter out anything else. For him, all the noises mostly mashed together into one big jumble of noise he couldn't figure out or stand, so Sorey didn't remember hearing Taccio calling him. But already, he could feel Taccio's angry eyes peering into him, making up untrue ideas about him, stripping him of any dignity he could attempt to preserve.

"Zenrus!" Taccio yelled, staggering back to his chair next to Zenrus, his flapping mouth moving up and down in weird shapes. This time, Sorey could hear him just fine, and he didn't like what he heard at all. "Goodness, your grandson is so rude! Kids these days! They have no respect for their elders at all!"

A hand flew to Sorey's mouth. Why was he saying that? Sorey wasn't ignoring him on purpose. He was just too focused on plucking up the courage to talk to that boy to notice anything else around him. All the noise around him was already so distracting, and Sorey had no attention for it or anything else around him. Why was Taccio acting like it was deliberate? The old man didn't even know him. Maotelus, he always hated it when people misinterpreted his actions as malicious. Sorey had no idea why it was always such a common occurrence.

Thankfully, Zenrus was quick to shake his head, the small braids spinning a little with every twitch. "Taccio, don't say that. Sorey doesn't do what he does to be rude. That's just how he is. He just gets so absorbed in certain things that he unknowingly blocks out the rest of the world around him. I don't think pulling on his arm the way you did was the best way to-"

"You're too lenient on him!" Taccio suddenly snapped, waving his finger like he was scolding a naughty child. "I wanted to get his attention but he ignored me the whole time!"

"I'll talk to him about that later on. But understand, Taccio, his brain isn't wired like ours. It's not like-"

Any attempt at trying to converse with Taccio was in vain, as the spiky haired old man kept interrupting him, not happy with just listening and holding back. "I honestly wonder how your daughter raised him. You should have been more strict with her. It's no wonder she got herself killed. She probably drank too much and got careless."

It was Zenrus's turn to be shocked. "Taccio!"

He wasn't the only one. With one bound, Sorey dashed toward the table, his face scarlet with a boiling hot anger and his entire form trembling from head to foot. All of a sudden, unable to control himself, Sorey slammed his hands on the table, just two feet away from Taccio. His mind and body screamed at him to keep calm, that this wasn't worth getting angry over, that this would only make things worse, but at this point, Sorey didn't care. Nobody talked about his mother like that. Not on his watch.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Sorey cried in a choked voice, his green eyes flaring and his large hands firmly grasping the tablecloth, asserting his anger. "She died saving her friend's life from a drunk driver!"

Soon, all eyes were on the trio. "Sorey!" Zenrus exclaimed in surprise. Never before had he seen Sorey look so angry. It was as though he had become someone else entirely.

But Sorey continued to lock eyes with the equally surprised Taccio undauntedly, head up, eyes blazing, hands clenched, passionate indignation emanating from him like the red hot head of a volcano. Everyone was at a loss for words. All except Sorey, who had plenty to say, and he was going to let it all out even if his heart and soul tried to persuade him otherwise.

"Would you like it if I talked about your family like that?! I'm sure you wouldn't!" Sorey yelled vehemently. "My mother did everything for me! She raised me all by herself and taught me everything! She was a good person and the best mother I ever had! You have no right to act as though you know my mother and I better than we ourselves do!"

It had always angered him when people talked about him or his mother in a maligned manner, especially when they thought they weren't listening. But Sorey always heard people say mean and untrue things about him, often when he was in the same room. Having hypersensitive hearing could be both a blessing and a curse. Sometimes he heard people say that his mother should have been harder on him, disciplined him better, put him on sedatives, claimed she wasn't raising him right, that she was enabling his so-called bad behavior. Even thinking about it now made him cringe with fury. His mother didn't deserve any of that, in life or in death.

Not long after, it finally dawned on Sorey that he just yelled at an old man. In public. In front of many people. His fury being replaced with horror, Sorey stood back up and looked around. Everyone was staring right at him, their eyes wide with confusion. Oh no. It happened again. Sorey wanted to run for the hills. Just like he feared, he made a scene and now everyone was looking at him, probably thinking what a terrible child he was. The humiliation was unbearable.

"I...I…" No words came out. Soon, his face scrunched up not from anger, but with abject, tearful sorrow. "I...I didn't mean to...I just...I wasn't…" His eyes blurred, burning with incoming tears. Not wanting to make the situation worse, Sorey squeezed his eyes shut and ran away from the party.

Even as he ran, he could hear the distant voices of the neighbors talking about what transpired.

"Did you ever see such a volatile temper?!"

"Taccio! You should not have made that comment about Selene. Have you any tact?"

"Is he okay?"

"Leave him be. He needs his space."

"Wow. About time someone told him off."

* * *

Since the house was about five minutes away on foot, Sorey made it back to the mansion easily, using all his energy to run-no, sprint like the wind-toward the house. The door was unlocked, so he was able to storm right inside without difficulty. The people of Elysia rarely locked their doors, and Zenrus was no exception. Still, when Sorey made it to the bottom of the stairs, his lungs burned as he gasped for air, his legs limp from running. But more than that, he felt as though an oppressive pressure was crushing down on his chest, sucking the air right out of him.

He slumped down to sit on the bottom step, allowing the events that transpired to melt into his brain. He buried his tear-stained face in his arms and sobbed. Goodness, the shame was overwhelming. He wanted to disappear at that moment, disappear so he wouldn't unknowingly cause some kind of trouble for anyone yet again. Sorey lamented the decision to have gone to the get-together.

"I never should have gone!" He sobbed weakly, his voice trembling with abject dejection. "All I ever do is cause trouble and make people mad! Why can't I do anything right?!" At this point, Sorey's face was red like a tomato, and the floodgates opened, not intent on closing anytime soon.

Sorey sat on the bottom step and cried, sobbed, and wailed until his throat and eyes were hoarse, red, and dry. He didn't hesitate to curse himself for yelling at Taccio the way he did. Curse himself for being autistic, for causing so much trouble even when he had no intention to, for making things worse even as he knew it wasn't the right decision...he tried to tell himself that he deserved it for talking smack about Selene. But Sorey knew all too well that even if he did deserve some punishment, yelling and screaming at him in public wasn't the way to go about it. Everyone in Camlann had taught him that since his early childhood.

Already, Sorey could imagine terrible scenarios playing through his mind, all of them involving Zenrus being angry with him. Zenrus scolding Sorey. Zenrus maybe telling him how he is a disgrace to the Shepherd family and name. Zenrus claiming he never should have taken Sorey under his wing in the first place. Zenrus deciding to send Sorey back, thereby sentencing him to a life on the streets as a homeless person, since the foster care system obviously doesn't take eighteen year olds. Respectable people casting him out forever.

Before, Sorey would never think such thoughts about anyone, even his own family. However, Sorey was lost in a sea of despair, and he was sure he completely sullied his already precarious chance of having a stable home. He scolded himself for having resorted to yelling at an old man like that. Morgrim rubbed herself against his leg, sensing Sorey's despair.

"Meow…" Morgrim cooed, looking up at the teary-eyed youth with sympathy.

Once he calmed down, Sorey stroke the cat's head with two fingers. "I seem to ruin everything, don't I?" Morgrim snuggled against his fingers before taking in their absence as Sorey stood up. He went back to his room to pick out a book and read, allowing himself time to calm down, reassembling his chaotic emotions into a neater order. If he was going to have to face the music, Sorey knew being loud, frustrated, and flustered was only going to make things worse. Nothing would be resolved if Sorey's state of mind was erratic and overrun with internal chaos. Reading was quiet, and his room was quiet. No noise, no distractions, no disturbances, nothing, and Sorey could silently reorganize himself.

He wasn't sure how much time he spent reading, but by the time he was close to reaching the end of the book, he could hear the front door opening, along with Lailah and Zenrus's voices. The get-together must have ended. Although he had taken time to prepare himself for a scolding and whatever punishment Zenrus deemed fit, his body still trembled with the fear of such things happening. Who would ever look forward to being scolded or punished for their own actions? No one.

Just as he thought, Zenrus pried the door open. "Sorey?"

The youth stared down at his bed with a mournful, guilty look on his face, his eyebrows trembling. Here it was, the moment of truth. Sorey mentally prepared himself for harsh judgment, pressing his lips together, wondering if Zenrus was to fly into a passion at any moment now.

No such anger or passion came forth. "Sorey?" Zenrus kept his voice low and soft. "Would you like to talk about what happened today? If not, that's alright."

Sorey found himself stupefied. Why wasn't Zenrus scolding him? Why was there no yelling or screaming? He had prepared himself, but all those hours of calming himself down were suddenly in vain. Before long, he found his voice.

"Look, sir, I...I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Sorey choked out with a quiver. "Honest, I didn't. I just-"

"I want to apologize for the things Taccio said about your mother."

"Huh?" More than stupefied, Sorey was now beyond flabbergasted, his red and puffy eyes wide with confusion. "Why are you-?"

Zenrus held up one hand, gesturing for the boy to let him continue. "He should not have insulted Selene the way he did. I won't lie, he can be a stubborn old bugger. I've known him since my college days, and he's always been outspoken and old-fashioned in his beliefs."

For a moment, Sorey thought he had been dropped into another world. Zenrus actually wasn't blaming him for what happened? He was so sure he would.

"I've given him a talking-to, and I'm hoping he'll wise up some," The old man explained, careful and calm, but firm and full of conviction. "At the same time, there's also your reaction to it."

There it was. Finally, he found his voice again. "I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have behaved the way I did. It was stupid of me, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing trouble and embarrassing you in front of everyone," Guilt weighed down on Sorey's trembling body, and he hated how oppressive it felt. "I really wasn't trying to disgrace you. Honest, I wasn't. I...I was just so mad...I couldn't keep it all in no matter how hard I tried and...he's wrong about my mother and-"

There was no mistaking Sorey's sincerity-it breathed in every tone of his voice, small and frightened as it currently was. Zenrus could easily recognize the unmistakable ring. A rough, wrinkled hand slid into Sorey's larger, softer hand.

"I know you mean well, in all things. You just went about it the wrong way, that's all. It's good that you understand and acknowledge it," There was no anger, indignation, or hatred in his words or his voice. "There are better ways to handle the situation. Next time Taccio says something he shouldn't, just let me know, and I'll be sure to talk to him about it."

"...Why aren't you mad?" Sorey finally asked. "I completely ruined the get-together. I caused a big fuss and made everyone stare at you. I thought you'd explode."

Zenrus shook his head. "Normally, I would have. But I know what you're like, and I don't want to upset you more than you already are, as there's no point in getting angry about it. It doesn't do much good. Knowing that you understand is enough for me."

Somehow, Sorey had no idea how to respond to that. This was going well. Too well. He didn't notice when Morgrim hopped on his bed and plopped right next to his book, snuggling up against it. Maybe this was some kind of trick? Sorey didn't know what to think.

"I had wanted to introduce you to my friend's son today, but we can do that another time," Zenrus continued. "I'll leave you alone for now. If you need anything, let me or Lailah know."

With that, the conversation was over, and Zenrus left, giving Sorey some much needed space.

"Whoa...I thought for sure he would flip out like crazy!" Sorey exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Meow…" Morgrim made herself comfortable on Sorey's pink comforter, her rotund body rising and falling in tune with her breath.

New thoughts came into Sorey's mind. What if...he was wrong about Zenrus all along? Maybe Zenrus wasn't the man he thought he was all this time. The fact that he supposedly scolded Taccio for making comments about Selene said a lot about how he saw the whole incident, but not yelling at him about it...that was almost like Sorey had discovered gold in a sea of garbage and carcasses. Did Zenrus really love him after all? Sorey found himself smiling like a goof, wondering if he made a mistake in trying to distance himself from his grandfather.

With that, he decided. Tomorrow, he was going to make an effort to engage with him. They were related, after all, and Zenrus was proving that he really did love Sorey in his own way. Why not respond in turn? Sorey began to regret trying to push him away out of fear.

Perhaps it was time to lock those fears away forever. Maybe something good could come out of this.


	5. Mikleo

Chapter 5: Mikleo

Unfortunately for Sorey, any desire to be able to bond with Zenrus went right out the window the very next morning. He had come down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself, only to be unceremoniously greeted by the familiar but awful sound of yelling.

Hoarse, raspy yelling.

"What do you mean you can't do it?!"

Zenrus's voice had gone up several octaves. Sorey didn't make it to the kitchen, as he froze in the middle of the living room the minute he heard that awful noise. Not even Morgrim rubbing her fluffy head against his leg was enough to pull Sorey out of the web of fear that completely trapped him, rendering him completely paralyzed from head to toe. But more than that, Sorey's pupils dilated as though he had seen an explosion, the yelling being the blast itself. The only thing Sorey did was cover his ears, and that was only out of reflex, since that was how his body always reacted when he heard something loud.

"I can't do this anymore!" Zenrus roared from inside the kitchen. Despite not being able to see the kitchen from where he was, Sorey could tell Zenrus was on the phone. Not once did he ever talk to Lailah in that manner, so she wasn't even an option. "I've done everything for him and he doesn't even give me one lick of thanks! Can't you do something about this?!"

Sorey's body screamed for him to move. Run. Get out of there. Go back to his room and get away. By Maotelus, Sorey wanted to run so bad, but his body wouldn't listen, and Zenrus's yelling made it nigh impossible for him to hear anything else. Not even his own thoughts. More than that was what Zenrus was talking about. Why was he so angry? Never before had he heard him yell like that, and Sorey really didn't want to see his grandfather's angry face. Surely he wasn't talking about Sorey…?

No. That possibility couldn't be true. Not after Zenrus stood up for him the day before. It just couldn't be true! Could it? Sorey's mind was racing, and Zenrus's hollering dominated every single sense in his body.

"Fine! Be that way!" Zenrus bellowed, which only made Sorey shrink further into the living room. "I should have hired someone with some basic common sense!" A sudden slam made Sorey jump a few inches off the rug. He recognized the sound of the phone being forcefully slammed onto the machine. Sorey shivered, his body trembling harder.

"Uh…" No words came out. A lump had formed in his throat, and for a moment, Sorey was sure he had lost his voice.

"Blast and damnation!" Zenrus roared, his sandals scraping against the kitchen floor, making that scratchy sound. "I swear, these people will do anything to get what they want...well, I won't have any of it!" It didn't take long for him to march into the living room, huffing and puffing with angry grunts.

And for him to register Sorey's presence.

"Oh! Sorey! Ahem!" The old man was quick to clear his throat, and his voice was back to its original tone. "I didn't see you there. Good morning."

No response. Just seeing him now stripped Sorey of any attempt at communication. His mind was still racing. The house was practically silent, but memories of people from the past screaming and yelling dominated every thought in his mind. Zenrus looked up, shocked at how distressed his grandson looked at that moment.

"What's wrong?" He inquired, his thick eyebrows furrowing with concern. "Oh no. Did you hear that just now? I'm sorry."

Sorey didn't hear his grandfather's voice anymore. All he heard were voices from the past, voices he didn't want to hear. There was one thought that kept lingering in the depths of his mind: It was too good to be true. Zenrus was playing a trick on him all along, he told himself. He didn't really love Sorey. He was just making himself look good, hiding his true hatred. Any desire to give his grandfather a chance was thrown out the window.

Nothing made sense anymore. Then again, nothing made much sense at all.

His legs finally broke through the paralysis, and Sorey found himself sprinting up the stairs, leaving a confused Zenrus and Morgrim behind. Back to his room he went, and the minute Sorey stepped inside, he slammed the door shut before slumping against it. He let his back rub against the door as he fell on his rear, the tears finally sliding down his cheeks. He was so sure his grandfather really loved him. Sorey sobbed into his hands, guilt, shame, and fear weighing him down, with the fear coming from having heard Zenrus yell.

Of all the things he hated hearing, yelling was number one on the list of awful sounds that always hurt his ears, whether from a crowd or a single person. But it wasn't an uncommon sound in Sorey's life. In fact, it was far too common that he had either been on the receiving end of it or watching his mother be antagonized by others for whatever reason. Angry, bellowing, loud, deafening voices all echoed in his mind, with the volume going up so high, there was no way Sorey could turn it all off. Even the angry faces, all scrunched up and fuming with red hot anger, flashed through his mind, and Sorey really didn't want to look at them. It was just too much. But he was seeing and hearing it all over again.

" _What kind of mother are you, allowing this kind of behavior?! It's obvious you don't discipline him correctly!"_

" _Sorey, stop being so difficult! Can't you cooperate with me for a few minutes?!"_

" _It's your fault he's like this! You can't raise him right, that's why he's turned out so selfish!"_

" _Quit making a huge deal out of nothing, Sorey. The world doesn't revolve around you."_

" _Can't you put a muzzle on that kid, lady?! He's screaming like crazy!"_

" _You can't do this, Sorey. Nobody's going to like you if you keep acting like a little brat."_

" _If this is going to happen from now on, you shouldn't be a part of this family at all!"_

"Stop...please stop…" With his hands still locked onto his ears, blocking everything out like a seal on a ruin, he rocked himself back and forth, hoping to force both the images, voices, and fearful paralysis out of his system. Back and forth, back and forth. Get out, get out, get out. But they all went right through his body, like a barrage of swords slicing through every vein and artery, sending blood flying.

Sorey wasn't sure how long he kept rocking himself, but eventually, the awful noises, faces, and feelings were eventually forced out. But that left a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sorey attributed that to not having had breakfast and sighed, deflating like a balloon. Eventually, he musted up the courage to stand back up and go to the kitchen to make something, silently planning to visit the castle ruins right afterward.

To his relief, Zenrus wasn't there anymore. Lailah was out in the courtyard feeding the fish in the pond, so Sorey ate a banana and his favorite vanilla flavored yogurt that the former had bought him fairly recently. A simple spread, but Sorey wasn't in the mood to eat too much at the moment. He figured maybe a trip to the ruins might clear his head. Maybe...he would be there. Sorey hoped he'd come, partly to apologize for stealing his secret hideout, and partly to maybe make friends with him.

When Sorey finished, he stuffed some books into his backpack and put on his boots before leaving. He did run into Lailah as he was about to step out. "Good morning, Sorey!" As usual, she greeted him warmly, flashing her gentle, motherly smile.

"Morning, Lailah. I'm gonna step out for a bit, maybe get some fresh air," Sorey greeted her back.

Lailah clasped her hands together. "Alright. But I do hope you don't spend too much time mourning."

Sorey's mouth twitched. Did she just make a bad pun?

"Get it? Morning? Mourning?"

"Yes, I get it. Good one," The compliment came out flat, but Sorey didn't want to hurt Lailah's feelings by telling her that was a bad pun. Or maybe that was intentional. Sorey shrugged his shoulders before stepping out the front door.

* * *

If there was one thing that Sorey loved to do when he wanted to clear his head or bask in nature's beauty, it was going on a long walk. Not only was it good exercise, but it was quiet, he could look at everything, and be by himself. Knowing where he was going helped as well. He could spend as much time outside as he wanted, and nobody would bother him. It helped that Elysia's air was clean and fresh, with the scent of newly cut grass and lavender still lingering. A soothing scent combination, and with the castle ruins in his vicinity, in came the aroma of aging limestone.

Come to think of it, there were some areas Sorey still hadn't explored yet. Taking a chance, Sorey went into the castle, familiarizing himself with its layout. Dust still accumulated on every surface, with most of it being so thick that Sorey noticed it felt like a thick grey blanket of lint. So far, nothing looked out of place, and nothing was missing, so Sorey assumed nobody had come here since yesterday. Walking up to the second floor, Sorey found himself still awed by how long this castle had lived. Perhaps it had been around for as long as five or six centuries.

"I wonder who built this castle?" Sorey asked no one in particular. "Whoever built it, the architects sure did a great job."

Before he could talk to himself some more, a familiar head of aquamarine hair caught his eye. Sorey pulled his head down. There was the boy from yesterday! Sorey clasped a hand over his own mouth, preventing any noise from coming out. The boy was kneeling before a bridge-like structure that led to an open room filled with light.

The same one Sorey decided he wouldn't cross the first day he found the ruins. The cavity from when Sorey stepped on it was still there. It didn't help that what was left of the stone foundation was close to decaying completely. Sorey could see it from the bottom of a small set of spiral stairs he stood upon.

"What's he doing there?" Sorey asked himself.

The younger boy inspected the structure, sliding a slender hand across the rock. Then he rose to his feet, stretched his arms outward, and began walking. Sorey shuddered. Cracks formed underneath the boy's feet, and they were growing at a rapid rate.

' _No! If he crosses it, he'll fall and die!'_ Images flashed through his mind. The structure crumbling under the boy's feet. The boy crying out helplessly as he fell to a potential death. The boy lying on the ground, trapped in a pool of his own blood. Nobody there to help him.

No. Sorey couldn't let that happen. He felt himself go pale as a ghost.

On impulse, Sorey ran to the top of the stairs. When he saw the boy was halfway across, Sorey shouted in the loudest voice possible, "NO! Come back! It's dangerous!"

The boy turned around on his heel, his small mouth in an O shape, lilac eyes wide with surprised astonishment. It was then that the two boys locked their gazes onto each other. Neither of them even breathed. All they could do was just stare, taking in each other's unexpected presence.

For about a second.

The structure beneath the boy's feet finally crumbled. A huge chunk of rock finally caved, unable to hold the boy's weight any longer. It fell right off, almost taking the boy with it. Almost. With a yelp, the boy used his arms to reach for the rest of the bridge-like structure in front of him. Thankfully, he was close enough to grip it without difficulty, preventing himself from going down into parts unknown. But Sorey knew he might not be able to pull himself up. He could feel it deep in his gut.

"Hang on!" Sorey screamed as he sprinted in the boy's direction. A burst of adrenaline shot through every vein in his body, spurring him onward.

There was no time to respond, or even comprehend Sorey's presence. The boy heaved, pushing his arms down in an attempt to pull himself up. Right as he did that, the rock he gripped finally broke off. This time, there was no opportunity to save himself. The boy could only let out a high pitched, guttural scream, his purple eyes dilating as he fell. Heart pounding, Sorey leaped toward the boy, both hands reaching outward in a last ditch attempt to save him from death.

Strong fingers gripped the boy's wrist like a vice, long fingernails digging into his fair skin. Another hand grabbed a huge chunk of the boy's blue shirt, molding what was inside his hand into a ball of fabric. Sorey laid down on his stomach, right on the safe part of the structure, staring down at the boy hanging off of his hands. He was safe! Sorey couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He saved someone's life! He had never done that before in his life.

First things first, he needed to pull this astonished boy to safety. Just briefly, Sorey stole a glance at his eyes. A soft, light shade of purple, like lilacs.

"Don't worry! I'll help you up!" Easier said than done. Sorey pulled the boy up with all the strength he had, but just pulling him was enough to suck almost all the energy right out of him. The boy was thin, but Sorey's arms began to turn limp like pudding, as the boy's weight was pulling him down and stretching his muscles far beyond their capabilities. Then again, Sorey had never pulled up another person before, especially not in a situation like this, so his body wasn't used to the pressure. Still, he wasn't going to just leave this boy here.

Nevertheless, Sorey managed to reposition himself and pull the boy closer to where he was. Once he was halfway up, Sorey took the hand clutching his shirt off and wrapped his arm around him as though he were hugging him. It was only to hold onto him and make sure he didn't slip out of his grip. After he got into a safe position, Sorey stood up, taking the still shocked boy right up with him.

"Nnnnngh!" All of a sudden, his leg slipped on a rock. "Waahhh!" Unable to maintain his balance, no thanks in part to the boy he was holding, Sorey fell right on his rear, and a jolt of pain shot right through him. The boy came tumbling down with him. "Owww! That hurt!"

Once the throbbing sensation finally dissipated, Sorey looked down at the boy, who in turn looked up at him, his round face frozen in a mix of surprise and confusion. With this, Sorey was able to see more of his features, like his full lips and small, perfectly pert nose. But more than that, the boy was alive, safe and sound. Before long, his eyes began to blur again.

"Ohhh! Thank goodness!" Sorey exclaimed, exhaling a huge sigh of relief. His eyes squeezed themselves shut as the boy pulled himself off of Sorey, sitting down at his level, folding his legs in a pretzel shape. "I'm so glad you're okay! That sure was a close one!"

No surprise, the boy was still too stunned to say anything in response. Sorey didn't mind. He was just too overcome with joy to care. His heart was still hammering from the leftover adrenaline, his arms were throbbing, and he was still taking in the fact that he basically managed to save someone from dying a horrible death.

"Oh!" Sorey's eyes snapped open. He leaned closer, using his green eyes to examine the boy in front of him. A brief flash of worry shot through him. "You're not hurt, are you?" So far, there were no scratches, scars, bruises, or other injuries on the boy's body. No blood stains, either.

Finally, the boy spoke, breaking his silence. "...I'm fine."

"Phew!" A hand flew to Sorey's chest, a futile attempt at calming his still furiously beating heart. "What a relief! I was afraid you were gonna fall down, break your skull open, and bleed to death!"

A soft, grateful smile tickled the boy's face. "Thanks. For saving me."

"You're welcome!"

In that moment, an awkward silence fell upon them. It was then that it finally hit Sorey. He had wanted to see this boy. Now, here he was, right in front of him. There was no escape. Now was the time to do what he wanted to do. But Sorey still found himself stupefied. Not just because he saved this boy's life, and not only because the boy was right in front of him. Up close, the boy was gorgeous. Aquamarine hair with blue tips, fair skin, amethyst eyes that put the jewels they resembled to shame, long, thick eyelashes, a tiny button nose, slender limbs...whoever this boy was, in Sorey's eyes, he was beautiful.

Not just beautiful, but cute as a button, too.

"Uh...hi!" Sorey blurted out. "My name…" He wasn't sure why he paused for a second. "...is Sorey!"

The boy tilted his head to one side, showing interest in this new person. "Mikleo."

"Huh? Mikleo?" Sorey's smile faded. "I've never heard a name like that before. Did someone make that up?"

A chuckle escaped Mikleo's lips. "Pffft! You're one to talk!" He crossed his arms. "I've never met anyone named Sorey before, and you've got a pretty weird name yourself."

"Well...it's actually a nickname," Sorey began. "My full name is Soren Reynaldo Shepherd. But when I was a baby, my mom said that I couldn't pronounce Soren, and I kept saying it as Sorey for some reason, without the N sound. It just kinda stuck from then on. Alrighty then!" The chocolate haired youth leaned closer. "Now you tell me the story behind your name! I bet Mikleo's a nickname too, right?"

Mikleo's pale face suddenly turned pink. Blushing, he turned to look at the glyphs on the wall, averting Sorey's curious, interested gaze. "It's nothing special! It's just pieces of my first and middle name put together!"

"Well?" Sorey cocked his head to one side. "You can tell me. I won't laugh."

"That's what they all say," Mikleo grumbled.

"I'm serious!"

"...mick."

"Huh?"

"Cormick Leopold Rulay," Mikleo whispered, casting his gaze down at his black sneakers. "That's my full name."

That wasn't a name one heard every day. Still, Sorey beamed. "Wow! That's cool! I even get it, too! Cor-Mikleo-pold!"

"Ugh!" Once again, Mikleo grumbled, louder this time. "Blame my parents for giving me that ridiculous name!"

"I don't think it's weird," Sorey honestly. Cormick Leopold Rulay. The whole name just seemed to slide off his tongue perfectly, like a snowboarder effortlessly sliding down a snowy mountain. "It sounds like a super cool medieval warrior's name. Like a knight in shining armor!"

"If you must know," Mikleo interjected. "Cormick actually means chariot driver, so you're kinda off the mark on that one."

Sorey let out an embarrassed giggle, scratching his chestnut colored hair with one hand. "Yeah. I figured," Then he stood up, wiping some gravel off his pants. "We should probably go somewhere safe. Who knows what might happen."

With a grin, Mikleo followed suit and stood up. "Good idea."

That was when Sorey noticed. Mikleo was a little shorter than he was by about a few inches. Probably about the length of Sorey's whole hand. Mikleo himself didn't look to be older than maybe high school age, probably even younger. He still had a teenage boy's voice, but it had a subtle sweetness and warmth about it, a soft credence that calmed Sorey's nerves. Perhaps puberty decided to spare him a much deeper, richer voice and let him preserve some youthfulness.

Not wanting to put themselves in danger again, Sorey and Mikleo made it down to the first floor. Sorey didn't know what to say to him. How could he even begin to start a conversation with him? What could he talk about? He knew nothing about him, and for all he knew, Mikleo might not be comfortable with conversing with some random stranger he doesn't know. Thankfully, Mikleo was the one who started talking first.

"I saw you at Moymor's party yesterday."

Oh dear. Guilt popped right back up in his soul again. The memories of yelling at Taccio and being stared at were still strong in his mind. "Yeah. You probably saw me yelling at Taccio. Sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry?" Mikleo asked, raising an eyebrow. "Honestly, I like him when he isn't being nosy, but he really needed someone to put him in his place. He was way out of line," That was his emphatic comment.

"You heard what he said?"

"He's one of the loudest, most opinionated people in the neighborhood. Kinda impossible not to hear him every day."

"I can imagine," Sorey could picture Taccio yelling at some kids playing on his lawn, waving his cane at them and telling them to get off his property. "Oh!" He suddenly remembered what he wanted to talk about. "So...is this castle your secret hideout or something?"

"In a way, yes," Mikleo answered honestly. "I hang out here sometimes when I want to be alone or don't want to be in the house."

"I see," Sorey took his fingers and fiddled with his feathered earrings. "The reason I ask is...I think I accidentally claimed your secret hideout without realizing it was yours. Sorry!" Regret and guilt surged in Sorey's heart. He really did feel bad about claiming Mikleo's favorite hangout place and not knowing it was his.

Oddly enough, Mikleo simply chuckled, holding a closed hand near his chin. "There's no need to apologize. There's no way you could have known beforehand, so it's no big deal."

Good point.

"You're new in town, aren't you?" Mikleo asked. "You're staying with Gramps, right?"

Gramps? Sorey turned to face him, locking his eyes onto his full head of hair, looking confused. That was not a name he expected someone to use for anyone. "Gramps?"

"You know. Zenrus."

"Yeah, I'm staying with him," Mikleo was referring to Zenrus as Gramps? No way. Sorey couldn't imagine Zenrus liking that name being used for him. He seemed too strict for that. "But why are you calling him Gramps? He's my grandfather, not yours."

Mikleo folded his arms as they sat down at the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, but my mom and I have known him for ten years, and he's been really good to us the whole time we've been in Elysia, so he's kinda like a grandfather to me. He lets me call him Gramps," He explained, pulling his dark green backpack off of his back.

As happy as Sorey was about being able to talk to this new kid, he really wasn't in the mood for talking about Zenrus. He quickly changed the subject. "Wow. I have to admit, this castle is off the chain," Sorey looked up at the castle ceiling-or rather, what was left of it. "I can see why you like hanging out here. It must have been built centuries ago, and for all we know, a noble family might have lived here at one time."

"There actually was," Mikleo interrupted gently, holding an index finger up for Sorey to see. "I actually have a book on the history of Elysia's founding, and it has a chapter talking about this castle. I don't have it with me, but I remember most of what it said."

Sorey perked right up, his green eyes focusing on Mikleo's hands, glimmering with interest. The blue haired boy could see it plain as day and went on to talk about what he read. Apparently, the castle was built three hundred years ago. A noble family called the Malorys ruled over most countries during their reign, and when they had control of Elysia, they commissioned for their servants to build this castle, which was to be a summer house. It was built so the Malory nobility could send some of their children and other relatives to stay there for a while, away from both the hustle and bustle of the city and away from the intense geopolitical battles and tensions that were going on at the time. It was mostly so the children could have a fun place to play and learn about nature and its beauty, as they thought that one of their daughters, who was a frail child and got sick often, could benefit from smelling the country air.

"That's amazing!" Sorey exclaimed, the feathers on his ears bouncing in tune with his excitement. "This is what I love about places like these. They all have their own stories to tell, and learning about their history and how they came to be really gives me a thrill."

Unbeknownst to Sorey, Mikleo grinned right along with him. "Indeed. The fact that this castle has managed to survive this long really says a lot about how it was made. The architects made a good choice in using limestone to construct the walls. It's hard, durable, and can handle the elements very well."

"I know, right?" Sorey extended his arms outward, like they were the wings of an airplane. "In a way it looks a lot like Roundtabel Palace designwise!"

"It does. I'm honestly not surprised. The Celestial Record series didn't use it as inspiration for the Rauntibel Palace for nothing."

Celestial Record? Any doubts and anxiety Sorey had were suddenly chucked out the window faster than a cheetah on speed. Did Mikleo seriously say Celestial Record? He liked the series? All of a sudden, Sorey was completely overcome with unadulterated joy. His mouth stretched into the widest smile imaginable, his green eyes were shining with mirth, and the feathers on his earrings perked right up. His mind and heart were racing, and the minute Mikleo talked, the floodgates were pulled right open. There was no stopping Sorey.

"OH MY GOSH YOU LIKE THE CELESTIAL RECORD SERIES TOO?!" Happiness and joy absolutely slammed into Sorey like a speeding freight train, and he squealed-no, _screamed_ the minute Mikleo finished his sentence. Unable to control himself, Sorey took Mikleo's hands into his own, exuding nothing but radiant euphoria.

Of course, it must be confessed that Mikleo was quite taken aback, stunned silent by the sudden scream of joy. But Sorey didn't care. His mind was racing a mile a minute. _'OhmygoshMikleoseriouslylikestheCelestialRecordseriesfinallyIfoundsomeoneIcangushaboutitwithohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshI'msohappythere'ssomuchIwannatalkaboutandIdon'twannastoptalkingaboutitandandandand-'_ He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. He wanted to talk, talk, talk with Mikleo about the Celestial Record series.

And talk he did.

Unable to contain his overflowing enthusiasm, Sorey started jumping up and down, taking the still stupefied Mikleo's hands and arms and making them bounce right along with him.

"Yeeeeek! this is sooooo cool!" The youth's voice suddenly turned very high pitched and carefree. If he had stopped to calm down and hear it, Sorey was sure he would have been shocked at how high it could go. But he was too happy to notice. "I've always wanted to find someone to likes the Celestial Record series as much as I do! I've searched for years! _Years_ , I tell you! But hardly anyone in my neighborhood read it, and my friends used to like it but they're not as into it anymore! I have found some friends who love it on the internet, but it's not the same as talking about it with someone in person! I didn't think I'd ever find someone who loves it, and wow wow wow, you've actually read it! Have you read up to volume five yet?! Who are your favorite characters?! Have you seen the part where Velvet finally manages to confront Artorius about everything he's done to her and her family?!"

To be honest, Mikleo wasn't quite sure what to think of this boy. The fact that he went from barely saving his life, to talking dreamily about the ruins, to suddenly becoming this bouncing, bubbly explosion of exuberance and joy was a lot to take in, not helped by the fact that he was making his arms go up and down in tune with his jumping. He was sure he could see hearts and stars fluttering around the chestnut haired youth. Never before had he seen someone get this excited about a book series. Still, he couldn't deny that Sorey looked so happy. Hearing him palaver on about the Celestial Record so excitedly, like a child on Christmas morning, was pleasantly charming. Sorey practically exuded sincerity, and his enthusiasm was quite cute to see, even if Mikleo did wish he'd turn down the volume a bit.

Thankfully, Sorey stopped his jumping and looked down at his hands, then at Mikleo, taking the hint. "Oh! Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" He let go of Mikleo's hands, finally giving them a taste of freedom. "I shouldn't have done that! I know, I get waaaaay too excited about stuff like this! I probably just weirded you out and I'm so sorry for freaking you out and-" His happy thoughts were suddenly replaced with horrible images of Mikleo deciding he wasn't worth his time and leaving. What if Mikleo thought he was crazy and didn't want to be friends? Sorey silently cursed himself for getting so excited and emotional.

Mikleo broke into merry laughter, momentarily bringing him out of his troubling thoughts. What? He was laughing? Sorey could tell he wasn't laughing out of malice, something he had become far too accustomed to before moving to Elysia. But that in and of itself left Sorey flabbergasted.

"It's okay. Seriously," Mikleo told him reassuringly, his youthful voice calm and soft. Sorey had to admit, Mikleo had a very beautiful smile that very much matched his pretty face. "It's nice to meet fans of the series in person. I don't mind at all."

Sorey's goofy grin returned. A desire to fanboy about his favorite series completely overtook him, and there was no way he was going to hold back anytime soon. The two of them sat back down on the bottom of the steps.

"So...which book is your favorite in the series? Mine's volume four! It introduced so many new concepts that really helped the series evolve into something greater than it already was!" Sorey began.

"Volume three's my personal favorite," Mikleo didn't miss a beat. "A lot of the locations were inspired by some of my favorite ruins and architectural structures from medieval times. The author really did a lot of research, and it really shows."

"I know which ones you mean! The Holy Monasteries of Meteoron and the Oracle of Delphinia on the Ruins of Parnassius, right?"

"That's two of them. Honestly, it's really amazing to me how people back in ancient times were able to create such massive structures, especially without the technology we have today."

"I know, right?! Do you have a favorite character? Mine's Laphicet! He's really cute and sweet! I also really like Reid. He and I are a lot alike, and I can really relate to his struggles and hardships."

"Personally, I'm a fan of Judas. He's the kind of guy I'd like to be someday."

Neither of them knew it, but they had become engrossed in their back-and-forth conversations about ruins and the Celestial Record series. Sorey thought it was a dream at first, but at this point, he didn't care. He was enjoying every minute he spent with Mikleo. Not once did Mikleo show a lack of interest in talking more about their favorite series, nor did he tell Sorey to shut up, be normal, point out his eccentricities, make a huge deal out of what he said, make fun of his interests, or anything of the like. The smaller boy had a grin on his face the whole time they conversed. Where had this kid been all his life? Gradually, Sorey became more and more comfortable around him, and he had only known him for about two and a half hours at most.

"By the way," Mikleo stopped their long line of geeking out. "Did you know volume six is out already?"

Volume six? Sorey's smile faded as he tilted his head to one side. "There's a volume six? I thought there were only five volumes!"

Mikleo shook his head. "Not anymore. Volume six came out this past week."

"Whaaaat?" Sorey's pupils dilated. "I don't believe you! That can't be right!" To confirm for himself, Sorey pulled out his phone and searched the internet. It was a bit of a surprise to learn that he actually had a good amount of service on his phone to be able to access the internet. But that wasn't a big concern right now. Mikleo watched as Sorey scrolled through his phone.

Pulling up a favorite bookstore app, Sorey typed in Celestial Record series volume six into the address bar. Out popped a picture of a maroon book, with the words book six engraved on the front in gold.

"...You're right! There IS a volume six!" Sorey cried in astonishment. "How did I not know about this sooner?!" Actually, he had an idea. It had come out the day after he heard the news of his mother's passing, and Sorey was too lost in his own grief to care about or notice anything else going on around him at the time.

Still, this new piece of information was suddenly very enticing to him, and he had Mikleo to thank for that. Closing his phone and putting it away, Sorey's curiosity was suddenly piqued. "Are there any bookstores around?"

"Yep. There's a Books and Royal about a couple miles from here," Mikleo explained. "I get all my books from there, though some I order online if I can't find them in the store or other places," Sorey didn't miss the way Mikleo's voice rose a little. He could tell that Mikleo sounded happy to talk about that bookstore. Was it a favorite?

Sorey raised a closed fist. "I'm gonna get volume six no matter what!"

"Good luck with that."

Before long, the boys found themselves giggling, their laughter bouncing off the castle walls in echoes. It had been a long time since Sorey felt light as a feather, happy and free, like he had been before his mother's passing. He was glad he decided to come here after all. He didn't want this moment to end. Not ever. He wished time would stop. But time doesn't stop for anyone, happy or sad.

A low, mechanical whir sound echoed from Mikleo's vibrating cell phone. He was quick to pull it out and read a text message that had popped up. "Oh," The boy stood up. Sorey followed suit. "I gotta run. My mom wants me back by four."

"What time is it right now?" Sorey asked.

"Three thirty seven."

Already, he had to go? As much as Sorey understood that he had his own live to deal with, his heart ached for Mikleo to stay longer. There was so much more he wanted to talk about. All of a sudden, a scrap of paper with numbers written on it was pressed into his hand.

"Here's my cell number," Mikleo told him. "I'd love to talk to you again."

Words came out from Sorey's mouth before he even thought about them. "Hey! Here's an idea! How about we meet here every day?" Sorey suggested, his arms outstretched. "We can make this our secret hideout and we can share and talk about whatever we want!"

Mikleo grinned. "That'd be great. Let's do this again. Same time tomorrow?"

Sorey gave a vigorous nod. "Yeah! I'm game!"

Things were actually looking up. But would Mikleo even follow through with it? Could they even become friends? Sorey wasn't sure. He knew he would be setting himself up for disappointment, should Mikleo decide to reject him. At the same time, however, the time he spent with him today alleviated his sadness. True, Sorey knew the scars would never heal completely, but being with Mikleo helped him forget his pain.

Right as Mikleo turned around to leave, Sorey exclaimed, "Wait!"

"Hm?" Mikleo turned back around, facing the nervous, chestnut-haired youth once more.

"Umm…I know this may seem strange, but…" Sorey stammered, not quite sure what to say. Actually, yes he did. The words wouldn't come out. Eventually, Sorey forced them out. "I'm really happy we got to talk like this. If it's alright with you, I'd love it if we could...I don't know...maybe…" Two words, Sorey. Be friends. That was all. Two little words.

Good thing Mikleo beat him to the punch. "Be friends?"

Bewildered, Sorey could only utter, "Uh!" The boy said it so casually that it made Sorey jump a little. For a moment, a brief silence fell between them, and Sorey tried to focus on the boy's shoulders, averting his eyes. "Is...that weird?"

The grin on Mikleo's face didn't waver one bit. "Sure. You're pretty cool, so I don't see why we can't be friends," Mikleo assured the nervous boy, his lilac eyes glimmering in the sun's light. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Earlier this morning, Sorey wished he could disappear. Now, he didn't want to trade places with an angel. A goofy grin spread across his face, cutting through his cheeks, his teeth on display, and the feathers on his ear cuffs fluttered the minute he raised his head.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow!" Sorey waved his arm back and forth as Mikleo bounded away from the ruins.

To say Sorey was on cloud nine would be an understatement. The minute Mikleo left, Sorey was alone with his happiness. Unable to keep it all in, Sorey laughed, shrieked, jumped around, spun around in circles like a top, and ran through the ruins, feeling light as a feather and bright as a sunflower taking in the sun's rays. A new friend! He made a new friend! Something inside Sorey told him that Mikleo wasn't a dream or an illusion, that he was real. He felt the warmth of his hands, brief as it was thanks to Sorey being lost in his excitement. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

He did need to get back to the mansion, though. Lailah and Zenrus were sure to get worried, should he stay out too long. Taking that into account, Sorey sped down the hill, zipped past Kyme's farm, and made it back to the mansion. Sorey didn't have it in him to calculate how much time he spent running downward, but he did find it easier to descend the hill than ascend it. Gravity had its benefits, after all.

"Hi, Sorey!" A vaguely familiar voice called his attention. Sorey turned to the front of the porch. There was Lailah and Mason, right in front of the garden. "How ya doin'?" Mason waved as the boy took notice of his presence.

"Hello. Sorry I've been out for so long."

"Not at all," Lailah assured, holding a hand just below her mouth. "You seem quite happy. Did something good happen?"

Sorey grinned once more. "Yep! More discoveries, and there's gonna be lots more tomorrow!" As much as Sorey liked Lailah, he wasn't sure about telling her about Mikleo yet. Maybe spending more time with him and making sure he meant what he said would be a good idea. Sorey didn't want to set high expectations and then turn out disappointed when they don't come true. Too many letdowns came from having that attitude.

"I like your attitude, kid," Mason interjected. "Sometimes living in nature can be a good thing," He let out a groan. "I only wish I can get my daughter to stop texting 24/7."

Both Sorey and Lailah couldn't hold back giggles. "Dinner will be ready soon," Lailah mentioned.

"Thanks!" With that, Sorey was back in the house.

...Only to find himself face to face with Zenrus the minute he stepped into the living room. Despite the older man's short stature, Sorey froze the minute his eyes met Zenrus' large nose, his smile deciding to make a run for the hills.

"You've been gone for a while, Sorey," Zenrus mused.

"I'm sorry, sir," A shiver went through Sorey's body, bringing with it a twinge of fear. In an attempt to push the nervousness away, Sorey averted the older man's gaze and rubbed one of his own arms. "I lost track of time, but that's no excuse, is it?" Sorey hated the fact that his thoughts always seemed to make up images of Zenrus scolding him over every little thing. He wished his brain would stop making all those bad thoughts and using them to overwhelm him.

Zenrus shook his head lightly. "You're not in trouble, Sorey. I like that you're going out on your own. A little fresh air can do everyone a world of good," The old man's voice was soft and warm, with no trace of the anger from earlier this morning.

Still, Sorey was feeling uneasy. Just being around him made Sorey feel as though he was being watched by millions of eyes and mouths, waiting for him to slip up so they could yell at him and make him feel like a complete failure. Sorey didn't want to feel like a failure.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sorey noticed the way his voice suddenly became stiff and nervous, right along with his entire being. He focused on his sandals, his green eyes downcast.

"Not at the moment, no," Zenrus replied. "I'm going to take a nap soon. If you want, feel free to send Lailah for me when dinner's ready."

"Okay," The boy nodded. "I can do that."

The conversation ended there, but Zenrus still sized him up, even though his eyes were closed. "You look so much like your mother," He murmured.

"Umm...I'll be in my room!" Sorey managed to slip through the living room and go up the stairs. The old man could only watch as his grandson made a beeline for the stairs. He didn't bother to go after him, figuring Sorey needed his space. Still, Zenrus could see it plain as day. The fear, the anxiety, the way Sorey seemed to become more formal, more rigid, and less...himself, when around Zenrus.

In a way, it wasn't surprising. Sorey was in a strange house, living with people he barely knew, forever far away from everything and everyone he knew and loved. Of course he'd be reluctant to open himself up to Zenrus, and Zenrus didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to do. Give Sorey time, he reminded himself. It wouldn't happen today, tomorrow, or even next week, and Zenrus didn't want to force it. Even so, he still had an aching feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was Sorey...deliberately avoiding him?

"Zenrus?" Lailah's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, though they still lingered. Beside him, the woman furrowed her brow. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just…" Zenrus answered, letting the sentence drift away. The memory of Sorey's wailing from his first night in Elysia was still strong in the old man's mind. In a way, he could still hear it. The pain from his daughter dying suddenly still lingered, yes. Nothing else could compare, but his grandson voicing his grief that night was right on par with it. "I wish I could let him know that he doesn't have to be afraid of me."

Lailah tilted her head to one side, crossing her arms. "He does seem reluctant to converse with you. You did tell me the last time you saw each other was when Sorey was only twelve. Maybe he's still getting used to you."

"I hope that's the case, Lailah. I sincerely hope that's so…" Zenrus murmured to himself, keeping his voice low enough so that Lailah didn't hear it.

Like any grandfather, Zenrus wanted to be a part of Sorey's life. He wanted to show him how much he loved him, and be there for him now that his mother wasn't. He wanted to spend time with him, share stories with him, give him hugs and words of advice, make him smile and laugh, console him if he was sad...but Sorey didn't seem to even want to touch him. Not once did he ever refer to Zenrus as grandfather. Zenrus reminded himself that he shouldn't force Sorey to get used to him. As far as Zenrus was concerned, Sorey needed time to get used to him on his own terms. Forcing it wouldn't do any good.

It didn't make the wait any less hard. Just once, Zenrus wished Sorey would call him grandfather soon.


	6. Sorey's Decision

Chapter 6: Sorey's Decision

The first thing Sorey did when he woke up the next morning was think about Mikleo.

The memories from the day before were still vivid in his mind. Spending time in the ruins with Mikleo. Talking with Mikleo, this strange new friend who set his heart aglow, who made him feel so at ease, with both himself and everything around him. Discussing the Celestial Record series with him. He prayed that the events of yesterday weren't a dream. If they were a dream, Sorey was sure he'd cry forever. He didn't need any more pain.

Confirmation came from a piece of paper Sorey had put on his desk the night before. It had Mikleo's cell number written on it. Sorey held the paper in his hands, his palm feeling the jagged, crumpled edges, and a grin spread across his lips. Yes, yesterday really happened. It wasn't a dream or an elaborate prank. In Sorey's heart, the world was saved just from feeling this piece of paper. Yes, he absolutely would go see Mikleo at the castle ruins today, no matter what.

Breakfast, getting dressed and ready, packing his backpack, and traversing up Elysia's hills had gone by rather fast. Hot, humid winds passed through his body, pushing down on his exposed skin, threatening to suck all the energy out of him. The sky itself, with its vast, never ending blue was also oppressive in a way, all consuming and not giving Sorey a chance to escape. After all, Selene was up there, in a place Sorey would never be able to reach no matter how high he jumped.

None of that mattered to Sorey now. He had something to look forward to. Something he could reach for, and actually grasp with his hands. Something real. But he hoped, hoped, hoped to Maotelus, prayed with all his heart, that Mikleo would be true to his word, that his promise wasn't fake or an attempt at a cruel prank. That hope was enough for Sorey to convince himself to push through the oppressive summer heat and walk underneath the threatening blue sky.

Castle ruins welcomed him with an open entrance. As did Mikleo, who stood in front of said entrance, his arms crossed and his pretty face sporting a pleased grin.

"Mikleo!" Sorey practically screamed his name as he bounded up the hill, his green eyes aglow with joy. "You actually came!" Once he got to the entrance, he stopped to catch his breath, standing two feet from the blue haired boy.

Mikleo held a hand to his chin. "What? Did you really think I was gonna stand you up? No way. I'm a guy who always keeps his promises," He told him without mincing words.

"I'm so glad…" Sorey said earnestly, his heart hammering and gasping for air from running so much. He really meant what he said. His smile was tired from running, but absolutely radiant with joy. "I was so afraid you wouldn't come, and I thought maybe you wouldn't want to hang out or-"

A raised hand silenced Sorey, stopping him from spilling forth his worries. "I'm here now. That's all that matters. You sure do worry a lot, don't you?"

With a rueful but relieved laugh escaping his lips, Sorey scratched his head, his feathered earrings fluttering. "I won't lie, I'm kinda a worrywart."

"By the way," Mikleo slipped off his beige backpack and rummaged through it. "To repay you for saving my life…" He pulled out a maroon book and showed it to Sorey with a smile.

Sorey looked down, examining the book with his hands. His mouth fell agape as he recognized it immediately.

"Whoa! Is this volume six of the Celestial Record?!" Sorey took it into his hands, feeling the soft leather cover. Here it was, right in front of him.

"You can borrow my copy," Mikleo said. "I've already read the whole thing twice recently, and you said you wanted to read it, so why not?"

Borrow? Sorey found himself stupefied. Mikleo was letting Sorey, someone he only knew for a day, borrow one of his precious books? Sorey was genuinely grateful for this kind gesture, he really was. He hoped Mikleo could see it. Still, Sorey wondered if Mikleo was afraid that this stranger might accidentally lose or damage it. Not only that, Sorey had plans to ask Zenrus or Lailah if they would go to the bookstore with him later so he could buy a copy for himself.

"Thanks. Really, this is so nice and thoughtful of you…" Sorey found himself holding the book close to his chest, squeezing it as though he were protecting a newborn animal. Mikleo could see the dreamy, grateful expression on the taller boy's face vividly. He could even see Sorey's cheeks turning pink. "But you barely know me. Aren't you afraid I might lose or damage it? I'm sure you must have paid good money for this."

Mikleo crossed his arms, eyeing Sorey with a quizzical look. "I'm a good judge of character, and you don't look or seem like a bad person to me. Besides, you like the series. This'll tide you over until you can get your own copy."

"Wow…I'll take super good care of it!" Sorey exclaimed, clutching the book in his hands. "I'll be finished before you know it!" With that, the two of them sat down in front of the castle.

Somehow, the sight of seeing Sorey gush over a book made Mikleo's grin grow a little wider. Sorey seemed to literally sparkle. Even just looking at the front cover made Sorey's heart leap, and watching him laugh and smile warmed the smaller boy's heart.

"You're quite a fan, aren't you?"

Again, Sorey held Mikleo's book to his chest. A wistful look appeared in his green eyes. "Yeah. I know this sounds a little cheesy, but...I've read it countless times since my childhood. It really is an amazing book. In a way, it even played a part in helping me become the person that I am now."

Even Sorey could hear how wistful his voice sounded when he said that last one. Memories flooded his mind. A seven-year-old Sorey telling his mother about volume one, waving his arms around in exaggerated motions trying to describe what went on but never really finding the words to do so, mostly due to being too excited and happy to think straight. Selene reading the book to him before bed, often clarifying what was going on when Sorey would ask questions or didn't understand something. A fifteen-year-old Sorey doing a book report on the Celestial Record series during his high school English class and getting an A on it.

"Same here," Mikleo suddenly added, pulling Sorey out of his memories. "My friend Alisha and I would go on and on about it during recess, and we'd argue over certain scenes, like the ending of volume four or Yuan's actions in volume two being either well intentioned but misguided or just plain evil."

Somehow, Sorey couldn't help but smile at that. He could picture Mikleo getting into a debate with black silhouettes shaped like people, waving his arms in exaggerated, dramatic movements and voicing his opinions loudly.

"It's kinda funny, because I love reading now, but when I was little, I used to hate it, especially reading for school," Sorey began, crossing his legs into a pretzel shape. "I barely understood what was going on most of the time, and even when I did read like the teachers told me to, I couldn't answer the questions they'd ask or on worksheets because nothing I read seemed to make sense to me."

Sorey explained further, detailing how certain questions he'd be asked during school, such as "How do you think this character will react to this?" or "How did this event impact this character, and in what way?" or "What does this chapter being told in this character's point of view show about that character?" would stump him because he didn't know what the words react, impact, or point of view meant. Even when the teachers would explain, Sorey still had problems answering the questions, as his young mind back then wasn't able to accurately process such complicated concepts. In his mind, they were complicated. It always frustrated him when other kids managed to answer the questions so easily, like it was nothing. He eventually learned that both his mother and teachers found that he had issues with reading comprehension, which improved as he got older.

Like before, Mikleo just listened attentively, his lilac eyes focused solely on Sorey. Not once did he interrupt Sorey or tell him to stop talking, like others did, Sorey observed. "I mean, somehow I managed to understand most of what was going on in the Celestial Record series, and when I didn't, my mom would always try to find ways to help me understand. She'd always help me with my homework and never gave up on anything we did, even when I would. In fact, she actually helped me understand what we had to read, and it's thanks to her that I actually love reading now."

"I can imagine," Mikleo mused. "She must have been a great woman."

"She most certainly was!"

Selene's face flashed through his mind. Her warm, loving smile that always welcomed Sorey without hesitation, even when he had bad days at school, or bad days in general. But then it hit him. No longer would he see his mother smile. His own smile turned downward into a frown, and he stared down at his boots, his green eyes losing the joyful sparkle that Mikleo noticed.

The change in expression was quite noticeable to Mikleo, and there was no ignoring it. "What's wrong?" Immediately, Mikleo scolded himself for asking something so redundant. He already knew what was wrong. Everyone in Elysia did.

Sorey's hands gripped the tops of his shoes as he looked up at the sky, his expression wistful. "I guess...the fact that my mother isn't alive anymore is still sinking in, y'know?" His voice had a subtle, dejected quiver about it. Mikleo could hear it plain as day. "It's strange. In an instant, your whole life can change if someone you love is suddenly gone. How do you...get over it?"

Mikleo folded one knee close to his chest, wrapping his slender arms around it. "I don't think you ever really get over it."

"Yeah," Sorey couldn't help but agree. His mother was the center of his world. She did everything for him and her love for her son never wavered, even once. "I know she's never coming back. I know there's nothing I could have done to prevent her death, but…there's still so much I wanted to do with her, y'know? We had planned to go on vacation in Marlind for a week, and we were even supposed to go today. I...I miss her so much…"

Understatement of the millennium. Sorey didn't just miss her. He yearned for her. He wanted to be back in her arms. He wanted her to stroke his hair again, give him kisses, give him advice on how to deal with stuff or understand things, talk to him about books and ruins and ancient relics and history documentaries, sit on the couch with him and watch said documentaries with him, go to to the park and watch people walk their dogs, make jokes with him, tease him about silly stuff, everything. The night she went out to that diner was still strong in his mind.

A profound sorrow suddenly washed over him. Somehow, he was able to silently swallow the discomfort it brought with it. He didn't want to be sad in front of Mikleo. But emotions have a way of sneaking up on you and then launching a sneak attack. A single tear trickled out from one of Sorey's eyes. He was quick to feel the wet warmth and wiped it off with his forearm. Oh great. Mikleo saw it.

Oddly enough, Mikleo didn't show much reaction. Once again, Sorey was dumbstruck. He had gotten so used to people getting mad at him if he so much as sniffed and sobbed.

"...I know how that feels," Mikleo said. "My dad got sick and died last year."

Sorey's heart broke in half. "Oh gosh. I had no idea. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Mikleo shook his head. "It's alright. I'm not telling you this because I want you to feel bad for me," He told him simply. Even so, Sorey felt bad anyway. So Mikleo knew the pain of losing a parent, just like Sorey. He understood. That in itself was a huge consolation to the chestnut haired youth. "Besides, I wouldn't be talking about it if I wasn't comfortable doing so."

"I see. I'm sorry. I just...It's been almost a week, and I feel like I should have gotten past this by now," Sorey confessed, his brown eyebrows furrowing, and wanting to be stuck in that position for as long as possible. Everything inside Sorey felt tight. His chest, his skin, everything. "But...I can't stop thinking about Mom, about how unfair this is, about that stupid drunk driver," His voice started to tremble. Another set of tears came out, unmarred by Sorey's attempts to wipe them away.

"You're right. It's painful," Mikleo piped in, crawling a little bit closer to Sorey. "Not just painful, it's downright devastating. I've been there. My mom's still reeling from it, too. Sometimes she'd suddenly get really sad and cry for hours. I'll admit, I've done a lot of crying about my dad, too. I still cry over him sometimes."

A silence fell over them, and no further words were exchanged. Still, Sorey stole a glance at the smaller youth, taking in not just his features, but the story he told of his father and his own feelings about it. He could see from the lowering of Mikleo's voice that losing his father still pained him, just like how losing Selene was still hurting Sorey now. Just seeing the sad frown on the boy's face was enough for Sorey to wish he could do something for him. That frown didn't suit Mikleo at all.

On impulse, Sorey wrapped one arm around Mikleo, resting his hand over his shoulder and pulling him close. Taken aback, Mikleo let out a surprised squeak as Sorey pulled him close. Before long, Mikleo's head was on Sorey's shoulder. The warmth of the larger man's arm made Mikleo sigh happily. It was so comforting to have Sorey close to him, feeling his kindness and compassion with that single gesture.

"Thanks," Mikleo murmured gratefully, smiling once more.

"We have a lot in common," Sorey noted. "We both like ruins, reading, and history, we like the Celestial Record series, and we both lost a parent. Sorry, that last one probably sounded rude."

Mikleo shook his head. "It's fine," Sorey could feel the soft, silky aquamarine strands of hair tickling his exposed arm, forcing a smile out of him.

Any uncomfortable feelings the two of them had were suddenly gone. Yes, thoughts of their dearly departed parent still lingered, but being among each other mitigated the pain and sorrow some. Then, Sorey looked down at Mikleo's backpack, noticing a cute stuffed animal hanging from one of the zippers. It was a black and white creature with big eyes and round, rosy cheeks, with a gold helmet on its head.

"Wow!" Sorey pulled his arm off of Mikleo. "I didn't know you liked Normin Tales!" Right as Mikleo turned his head to look, Sorey rummaged through his own backpack, pulling out his own stuffed animal. It looked like the black one on Mikleo's bag, but Sorey's was green, and it had a round, fluffy hat on its head rather than a shiny gold helmet. "See? I have a Normin plushie too!"

"Hm. Interesting."

"Justiss here is my favorite! Is Atakk yours?"

Atakk was the name of the plushie on Mikleo's bag. Yes, it's spelled that way on purpose. Sorey had seen the TV show plenty of times to know which character was who and how their names were spelled. Mikleo grinned. "Yep. He's one of the cooler ones."

Sorey put Justiss back inside his backpack. "I'm kinda surprised. I didn't think you'd be the type to like Normin Tales. I mean, it is a children's show aimed at little girls, and you seem kinda...I dunno...mature for it."

Mikleo waggled an eyebrow. "Lots of guys our age like it. I mean, it's not the most popular kids show on the TV networks for nothing. You like it, I like it, and there's nothing wrong with that."

There was no way Sorey could argue with that, not that he wanted to.

After that, the two of them went on and on about whatever they could talk about. Mostly about Normin Tales, since they're fans of the show. It continued for what seemed to be hours, until Mikleo's phone vibrated, meaning he had to go back home again.

"Awww. I wanted to talk more," Sorey pouted, sticking his lower lip out.

"It's alright," Mikleo assured. "We can pick up where we left off tomorrow."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Sorey rummaged through his backpack, pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to Mikleo. "Here's my cell number! I forgot to give it to you yesterday. Sorry about that."

The blue haired boy took the paper without hesitation. "Thanks. You sure do apologize a lot," Mikleo teased, his nose crinkling up in a playful manner, matching the boy's demeanor. "Maybe I should call you Sorry instead of Sorey."

"Hmph!" Sorey crossed his arms, looking towards the castle with a pretend hurt look. "Well, I'm so Sorey for being Sorey!"

Both boys burst into peals of laughter. What a terrible pun that was! Still, it was terrible in a funny way, so it served its purpose. Sorey didn't mind. He liked that he made Mikleo laugh with that silly joke. After all, both boys definitely needed some laughter in their lives right now. It took a short while for them to calm down, but they couldn't deny that laughing like that definitely pushed some of their sadness away, if only a little bit.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah! See ya, Mikleo!" Sorey waved his arm back and forth as he watched Mikleo walk away. But not before Mikleo waved back at him, flashing that gorgeous smile that just set Sorey's heart aglow.

On the way back, Sorey still couldn't stop thinking about him. Would Mikleo even want to come see him at the ruins every day? Or would that be too much? The boy did have his own life and problems to deal with, and Sorey didn't want to bother him or get in his way. He kept his promise so far, but Sorey knew that in the future, they might not be able to keep up with it. Maybe Mikleo planned to go to college and hang out with his own friends. Family affairs were also something to consider. What if...Mikleo would eventually get tired of Sorey? Would he even want to listen to some weird, nerdy stranger talk endlessly about ruins, the Celestial Record books, Normin Tales, and other stuff?

Still, the positives of the situation slithered right back in, sweeping across his mind's eye. So far, Sorey had immensely enjoyed the secret meetings and conversations he had with Mikleo. They took his mind off of his pain and the loneliness he felt. Mikleo himself was nice, mature, intelligent, and seemed understanding, even if he did look and sound a bit stoic at times. Not once did he ever point out or get annoyed with Sorey's eccentricities or his rambling about ruins, books, and Normin Tales. Not only that, Mikleo seemed genuinely touched by Sorey putting a comforting arm around him when he mentioned his father's passing. Sorey sincerely hoped Mikleo didn't interpret it the wrong way, or maliciously for that matter.

"I wonder if this will even work out?" Sorey couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

To Sorey's surprise, Mikleo came to the ruins the very next day, the day after that, and every day afterward. Time seemed to go by much faster when the two were lost in their conversations and debates about whatever they talked about. Before long, an entire month had passed. With every day, every hour, every minute that passed, Sorey grew more and more comfortable having this blue haired boy as his friend. Just being with him made Sorey feel safe, comfortable, secure. His presence alone was enough to wash away any loneliness he had. Sure, he wasn't Rose, Bridget, or Isaac, but as Selene once told him, it's the quality of friends that mattered, not the quantity. Sorey was no longer alone in Elysia.

On one fine day in particular, Mikleo eventually learned Sorey's secret. It had begun when Sorey finally had the courage to tell him about the trip to Elysia and how irritating and rude Agatha was.

"Ugh, goodness! She was awful!" Sorey groaned, replaying the memories of the trip in his mind. "I hate to talk bad about people, as my mom always said I should find the good in everyone, but...I couldn't stand her! She was always complaining about every little thing, especially me! Even when I wasn't doing anything at all, she kept treating me like I was some kind of troublemaker!"

"Whoa. I can imagine."

"She was always all, _'Sorey, don't do this! Sorey, don't do that! Sorey, stop talking about ruins. You're making people stare at us! Sorey, stop having such a bad attitude! Sorey, stop causing trouble for me!'_ And the list goes on!" Sorey made exaggerated hand and arm movements and even imitated Agatha's raspy voice. Mikleo couldn't hold back laughter, finding the impression to be hilarious.

"Jeez. If I had to put up with someone like that, I'd be pissed, too," Mikleo noted.

"And that's not the worst of it!" Sorey exclaimed, continuing the story. "Before we left Ladylake, I got myself some ice cream and I saw a little kid had dropped hers. I offered her mine and she was really happy about it. But Agatha completely freaked out! She acted like I shoved ice cream down her skirt! You wanna know what she said to me? She said, _'Sorey! You shouldn't give your food to some kid! Do you want people thinking you're some kind of pedophile?'_ "

Mikleo backed away a little, looking at him with wide violet eyes. "Seriously? She actually said that to you? In public?" It was like he had heard that aliens were invading the earth.

"I'm not even joking!" The frustration Sorey felt that day returned. Now he got to let it all out, and the fact that Mikleo was clearly disapproving of Agatha's actions was reason enough for Sorey to not hold back. "I couldn't believe it myself! All I was trying to do was be nice to that little girl!" He crossed his arms. "And the thing is, it wasn't even the first time someone's interpreted my actions as malicious, either. It always seems to happen with me somehow. Even when all I'm doing is something like flapping my hands to calm myself down or sway my body to pass the time when I get bored, someone always acts like I'm doing something horrible, and it seriously drives me nuts!"

Letting out all his frustrations really made the chestnut haired youth feel good. Already, Sorey could feel several weights be lifted off of him, and his body began to feel light as a feather. It certainly helped that, again, not once did Mikleo show reactions such as confusion, disgust, disapproval, or scorn. Sure, his mouth was wide open with surprise, but who wouldn't be surprised from hearing what this woman did.

"Wow. One has to wonder how someone like her even got to be a social worker," Mikleo surmised.

"I know, right?" Goodness, Mikleo was actually agreeing with Sorey. The latter couldn't help but do an internal victory dance. In the deepest, darkest depths of his soul, Sorey dreaded the idea of Mikleo rejecting him if he even so much as opened his mouth. Who would want to listen to someone like Sorey, anyway? Most kids and adults unfortunately took that attitude with him, mostly those who weren't very understanding. Sorey thanked his lucky stars that Mikleo wasn't like that. At all.

He felt like bursting into song.

"If someone said that to me, I'd straight up tell her to piss off."

Sorey looked up at the intricately domed ceiling. "I honestly don't know how I managed to keep it together when she said all that stuff to me. I was fuming, but I didn't want to make things worse than they already were. But man, it really makes your blood boil, and holding it all in really sucks."

"I know the feeling."

Finally, the two of them simply leaned against the castle walls, happy that they got to get it all off their chests. A comfortable silence fell upon them for just a moment. Sorey stole a glance at him and noticed an odd expression on his face. He only focused on his nose and lips, but Mikleo looked...lost in thought, like he was thinking deeply about something but conflicted about whether to talk about it or not.

Despite all his efforts, Sorey could always feel and sense the emotions others around him felt, whether it was from the way their voices flared up or the way the air around him seemed to become thick with tension. Everything always got through to him, and sorting it all out was always a challenge. Sometimes, they were easy to figure out. Others, not so much. After all, his senses were amplified. He could easily notice little things others couldn't, like gravel on his bare feet, his socks sagging against his skin when he would walk two steps, and his ear drums throbbing in pain when someone would yell.

Not even Sorey was incapable of noticing the change in Mikleo's emotions, going from quietly listening to his stories, and offering his own input, to being deep in rumination.

"Sorey?" Finally, Mikleo broke the silence with his calm, soothing voice. "Can I ask you something?" It was polite and kind, like always...but it held a weight of both knowledge and concern. Something Sorey knew all too well.

"You just did!" Sorey flashed a goofy grin, hoping to dispel how serious Mikleo looked.

Of course, it didn't work. "Yes, clearly," Mikleo's voice had a twinge of sarcasm peppering it. Still, in that moment, Mikleo turned surprisingly stern. "I wasn't sure how to bring this up, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable...but you know what?" Mikleo positioned himself so that he was right in front of Sorey, locking his purple eyes on the boy's nose. "I'm just gonna cut to the chase."

Sorey didn't like where this was going. Did he...find out?

"You're autistic, aren't you?"

It wasn't phrased as a question. A cold shiver ran down Sorey's entire body, freezing him completely rigid, his pupils dilating. But his insides were doing quadruple backflips, not intent on stopping anything soon. _'Oh no! How did he guess?!'_ Of all the things he didn't want Mikleo to know, it was that. How did he figure it out? In some way, he could tell that Mikleo wasn't going to let him off the hook unless Sorey gave him some kind of answer.

Forcing a trembling, rigid smile, all Sorey could choke out was, "...Why do you say that?"

"Maybe because I'm not an idiot," Mikleo's voice turned austere, adopting a tone that told Sorey that he was in no mood for lies or nonsense. Sorey's body trembled with fear. Oh no…

Mikleo raised his index finger right in front of Sorey's face. "One: all this month, I've seen you either walk or run on your tiptoes."

"It's just a habit!" Sorey countered.

Another finger. "Two: nobody I've ever met before has ever gotten all googly squealy over the Celestial Record series like you have."

"Is...that bad?" With every sentence Mikleo spoke, a hot, burning red color overcame his entire face.

"No. But it's not something I hear every day, and nobody I know was as passionate about it as you," Mikleo raised a third finger. "Three, your hand is flapping up and down right now."

That was all it took for Sorey to notice one of his hands moving. Flapping all by itself, up and down, up and down. Using his free hand, Sorey clamped it over the other one, preventing it from moving. "No it isn't!" Sorey cried in desperation.

A fourth finger came up. Only his thumb remained. "Four: you can't lie for shit. Do you really think I can't tell you're stimming?"

Wait. That was a word Sorey hadn't heard before. Stimming? Was that what he was doing? "Wait. Is that what that's called?"

There was no escape. Sorey's face. Was. On. Fire.

Finally, Mikleo's thumb sprung open. "And finally, you've never looked me in the eye even once."

"I don't look anybody in the eye!" He shouted.

"That's all the more revealing!"

Sorey was out of options at this point. Mikleo was right. About everything. Undoing the shackles he had put upon himself, Sorey finally broke from Mikleo's gaze and stared down at the castle floors beneath him. He let out a dejected sigh, conceding defeat.

"...I'm really that transparent, aren't I?"

Mikleo crossed his arms. "More transparent than an empty hourglass."

Sorey had to admit, Mikleo was good. He never was any good at lying. Well, no more trying to dance around it. Mikleo knew it, and Sorey knew he knew it.

"Yeah. You're right. It's true," Sorey's voice dropped to a low, almost abject tone, like he had been caught trying to steal cookies from a jar.

"I know the signs, so it was pretty easy to figure out," Mikleo told him. No longer did his voice sport that stern, interrogating sound about it. It was back to being calm and warm. "I take it you didn't want me to find out?"

The chestnut haired youth shook his head dejectedly.

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm sorry...I was afraid," Sorey confessed, finally. "I thought if you found out, you'd think I was weird or retarded and decide you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore…" No way did Sorey even try to think of all the potential scenarios that involved Mikleo dropping him like a hot potato the moment he found out. It was just too painful to do so.

Thankfully, Mikleo saved the world once again. "Do you really think I'd stoop so low as to stop hanging out with you all because of that?" As usual, Mikleo voiced his opinions in no uncertain terms, just the way Sorey liked it. "You can't help being autistic, and there's no shame in it, either."

"There is if everyone around you acts like you're some brain sucking monster out to kill them if you so much as do anything at all…"

"Well, they're not worth it, and if they can't understand, then it's their loss."

"So...you don't think I'm weird?"

"You're definitely weird."

Whoa. Sorey sure didn't expect that. Actually, he was used to being called weird. Not once did he expect to hear it from Mikleo. He wasn't sure what to think. "Weird good or weird bad?"

Mikleo smiled. "Weird good. Don't worry. Whether you're autistic or not, you're still you, Sorey, and I like hanging out with you."

Never had Sorey ever heard anything so heavenly. Actually, yes, he had heard it before, but it was so rare that it might as well have been a miracle from heaven. Sorey's eyes began to blur, and Mikleo's entire being suddenly turned white, just like a cloud, like his hair. Something warm and wet trickled down his cheeks, and in huge amounts, too.

"Sorey?! What's wrong?" Mikleo cried out. Very visibly shocked, utterly flabbergasted at the sudden change in Sorey's demeanor and expression. "Why are you crying?"

Crying? Sorey held a hand to his cheek. It was wet, and his fingers were stained with tears. Suddenly, choked sobs escaped his lips. Without meaning to, he found himself shuddering, and the tears wouldn't stop. But somehow, Sorey knew that he wasn't crying because he was sad. Why was he even crying at all? He already knew the answer.

"I...I...Nnngh!" Unable to hold it in any longer, Sorey threw himself onto Mikleo, wrapping his large arms around the smaller boy, trapping him in a hug. The sudden gesture surprised the already shocked Mikleo into silence. But the warmth from Sorey's arms melted into him, and it felt strangely good. Sorey rested his face onto Mikleo's shoulder, allowing the tears to fall.

Soon, Mikleo's surprise turned into compassion. With a smile, he looked down at the boy who clung to him so tightly. In that moment, Mikleo figured it out right away. "You're happy I didn't reject you. Right?" He raised a hand and placed it on Sorey's back, gently stroking him. Sorey smiled through his tears, relishing in the smaller man's gentle touch. "There's no way I'd hate you because of that."

"Sorry. I...I'm just...all my life, I always felt like I was...broken," Sorey sobbed. "People around me always made me feel like anything I did was tantamount to having committed some kind of crime, even when I was just trying to be nice or help out, y'know? People even told my mom that she was a bad mother, that it was her fault I...I'm like this…" The floodgates had slammed wide open. No holding back now. "I always hated myself for not being normal. For not being perfect, the person people always wanted me to be. Me being autistic...it's always caused me so much trouble. It still causes me trouble even now…"

It didn't take long for Mikleo's hand to trail up his back and run through his mussed, chocolate locks. Sorey hummed happily as he was pet. Goodness, Mikleo's hands felt so good in his hair. "It's okay. You're not broken. You're fine just the way you are. To me, at least. There's nothing wrong with being different," The boy's heart broke in half, hearing all this from Sorey. It was painful to see him like this and hear how he felt about himself.

The two of them stayed in that position for a good while. Mikleo let Sorey cry into his shirt, continuing to stroke both his back and his hair, hoping Sorey could feel the reassurance coming from him. But Mikleo was right. Sorey was overcome with overwhelming joy. Mikleo didn't hate him! Mikleo still wanted to be his friend! And here Mikleo was, hugging him, stroking him, and whispering comforting words to him in the softest, most delicate voice he could use. He didn't ask questions. He didn't try to make Sorey feel bad about who he was or why he did what he did. It was absolutely wonderful, and Sorey was too happy to care about anything else. Soon, Sorey's crying finally ceased, but he didn't let go.

"...Thanks. Thanks so much, Mikleo," That was all he could choke out. His voice had turned hoarse from crying so much. Neither boy paid it any mind. "You're the best."

"I'll have to change my shirt when I get back, though," Mikleo quipped. "You got it all wet and messy."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. It's nothing a run in the dryer won't fix."

Finally, Sorey let go and flashed a grin that spread across his whole face, teeth and all. "I probably shouldn't have cried like that. I think I freaked you out a bit."

"Yeah, you did. But it's no big deal."

"Umm…" Curiosity suddenly sprung into Sorey's heart. Unable to hold back, he asked, "How exactly do you know about autism anyway? I mean...I dunno, it's not exactly common knowledge, and you managed to figure me out so well, and…"

Mikleo crossed his legs. "If you've lived with an autistic mother for eighteen years straight, you tend to pick up on this kinda stuff and learn about it as you go," He explained.

"Wait, what?!" Now it was Sorey's turn to be taken aback once more. "Your MOM is autistic?! Seriously?!" He shouted, like someone told him his mother wasn't really dead after all.

"Yeah. Everyone here in Elysia knows that."

"Oh wow!" Once again, Sorey's green pupils dilated, this time in joy. "I had no idea! This is so cool!" Just the thought of knowing there was someone else like him here was enough to put him on cloud nine. "I've never met another autistic person before," He confessed. "I mean, I tried to find support groups, but they were always so far away, and school always took a lot of my time."

Mikleo chuckled. "You've met other autistic people. Trust me. You just don't know it."

Somehow, the thought of that endeared Sorey. His mother did say he went to a special preschool for kids like him back when he was young. But he could only recall very few memories, and most of them were in bits and pieces.

That was the last conversation the two had before Mikleo had to go home once again. He also let Sorey know that he wasn't going to be here for the next four days due to his family visiting relatives. Sorey didn't mind. They still had their numbers, and they exchanged Instachat account names, so they could still chat, even if they'd be apart for a while. Sorey was just happy that Mikleo turned out to be such a great friend. Where in the world had he been all his life?

* * *

For the next two days, Sorey was nothing but happy. The day he poured his heart out to Mikleo was still strong in his mind, and he still felt like bursting into song. He kept smiling even as he did some not so pleasant chores such as cleaning Morgrim's litter box. Even as Elysia was pelted with harsh rains that pounded on the windows, Sorey was lost in his bliss as he read another one of Zenrus's books-The Battle for Galahad-in his room. Morgrim sat next to him, nuzzling against his arm.

"You wouldn't like this, Morgrim," Sorey told the cat, not taking his eyes off the book one bit. "This is full of bloody fight scenes and death and a lot of angst."

It didn't take long for Sorey to notice a familiar set of robes right in front of him. Sorey looked up. Standing by his bed was Zenrus, with his arms behind his back. Sorey's smile faded. Refusing to meet his eyes, Sorey instead focused on his white hair, averting the man's gaze.

"Hello, Sorey," Zenrus greeted him, sitting down next to him.

"Ummm...hi," Sorey sputtered. Just being in the same room as Zenrus made the air around him feel tense. He hated that his vocal cords seemed to want to shut down just from his presence alone. "Do you need help with...something?"

Zenrus shook his head slowly. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Like what?"

"Your mother told me once that you wanted to go to college. You had applied for several schools."

College? What brought that up? Sorey had to admit, Zenrus was right. "Yeah. I did. But none of them accepted me. Pendrago, Marlind, Lastonbell...even Camlann Community College didn't accept me."

"I see…" Zenrus paused for a brief moment. Sorey took the chance to position himself so that he could crawl some inches away from him. "I've been doing some research. Ladylake University is very close to here."

Sorey's ears perked up. "Ladylake?"

"It's a very good school," Zenrus went on. "Very rich in history, and many of their programs specialize in studying ruins and ancient relics. The application process is still ongoing."

It didn't take much for Sorey to figure out what Zenrus was implying. "Are you asking if I want to apply?"

"If you want to, of course," Zenrus said. "I can understand if you have some reservations about it," The old man folded his hands. "Feel free to take your time thinking about it. I know you want to go to college and continue your studies. Of course, I won't press the issue if it makes you anxious."

"I see. Thanks."

With a smile, Zenrus got up from the bed and left, leaving Sorey and Morgrim alone again. Sorey put the book back down on his bed. Ladylake University...he hadn't applied there yet. Sorey did want to go to college, but he was so occupied with Selene's death and just trying to get through each day that he hadn't had time to think about college. He didn't want to think about college back then. Now, on the other hand...as much as Sorey liked the idea, he wasn't sure if he could handle another rejection.

Sorey spent the next hour or so researching all he could about Ladylake University. Like Zenrus said, it had many courses relating to history, archaeology, anthropology, and anything of the like. Many internships they offered involved taking students to ruins for a while and studying them in person. Sorey definitely liked that idea. He could see ruins up close and in person, not just in the confines of a museum. The pictures of the campus seemed nice, too. All the buildings were close together, in one campus, though other places and attractions were close by, like a big lake and dormitories for those who lived on campus. Definitely one of the more beautiful, secure-looking campuses he saw.

The more Sorey researched, the more Sorey grew to like it. Still, doubts continued to linger. He did manage to find that Mikleo was online on Instachat, so he decided to shoot him a message.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Hi Mikleo! Found you!

Mikleo replied instantly.

 **WaterSeraphBishonen** : I knew you would. How's it going?

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Good! I have a random question.

 **WaterSeraphBishonen** : I'll be sure to provide a random answer. :P

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Very funny. XD. Anyway, I was wondering...do you plan on going to college when the summer ends?

 **WaterSeraphBishonen** : Yeah. I'm going to Ladylake University this fall. I got a letter last week saying I got accepted.

In that instant, Sorey found himself unable to breathe. Mikleo was going to Ladylake? Mikleo? An overwhelming joy suddenly washed over him. Any negative thoughts or doubts Sorey had about possible rejections were kicked to the curb. If he got accepted to Ladylake, he could hang out with Mikleo, study with him, maybe they could even take on the same majors!

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Awesome! Congrats! What are you gonna major in?

 **WaterSeraphBishonen** : History, and maybe minor in archaeology. Why do you ask?

 **ShepherdSunshine** : No real reason. Just curious. Well, Zenrus actually brought it up to me earlier, and he thinks I should apply. I didn't get accepted into other colleges I applied to, and I'm still kinda on the fence about this one.

 **WaterSeraphBishonen** : I see.

For a moment, there was no further response. But in his heart, Sorey made his decision. An audible ping noise from his computer drew his attention back to the monitor.

 **WaterSeraphBishonen** : Feel free to apply if you want. It's a super good school. I can't wait to see what it's like. Oh. I gotta go. I'll catch you later. Okay?

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Okie dokie! :D Byeeeeeee

Signing off, Sorey raced down the hall, wondering if Zenrus was still here. Ladylake University...Mikleo was going. Sorey wondered if this was a superficial reason for wanting to go. No, he told himself. He had other goals he wanted to pursue, too. Ladylake might be able to help him open those doors for him, should they accept him. Sorey wouldn't know unless he tried. Happily for once, Sorey found Zenrus in his room, quietly reading to himself.

Much to Sorey's relief, he didn't get the chance to get his attention on his own. Zenrus could hear his thundering footsteps and looked up the minute he heard him at the entrance. He saw a look on Sorey's face that he hadn't seen before. Sorey's green eyes blazed with determination as he walked right up to the old man. Mustering his courage, he balled his hands into fists.

"I looked it up, like you asked. Ladylake University."

"I see," Zenrus mused. "What do you think?"

"It looks nice. This probably seems sudden, but…" Spit it out, Sorey. You can do it. Finally, the words came out. There was no holding back. "I've made my decision. I want to apply to go to Ladylake."

A silence fell upon them. Zenrus merely stared at Sorey's face, his expression unchanging. Suddenly, a smile pushed the old man's wrinkles upward. "Alright then. We'll start the application process first thing tomorrow at noon. How's that?"

If Zenrus had told Sorey that he would let him eat soft serve vanilla ice cream for the rest of his life, Sorey wouldn't have been nearly as happy as he was now. He couldn't hold back the radiant smile that spread across his face, and the feathers on his ears perked right up, like they smiled along with him. But he was surprised Zenrus agreed to it so easily. Nevertheless, Sorey had something he could pour his energy into. For now, at least.

"Thank you so much, sir!" Sorey held his fists outward.

"No thanks are necessary, dear boy," Zenrus told him.

Without another word, Sorey darted out of the room. Maybe, just maybe, if he got accepted into Ladylake University, he could hang out with Mikleo and fulfill his dream. Just the thought of it put him on cloud nine. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, so they could start the process, as hard as all the other times were. Now he had something he could look forward to.


	7. Cultivating Bonds

Chapter 7: Cultivating Bonds

Despite his old age, Zenrus wasn't senile. Not as senile as people around him thought he was. If there was one thing Zenrus prided himself in, it was his powers of observation. All throughout the month, he had seen Sorey run out the front door every single day. Sorey would stay outside for hours, often not coming back until late in the afternoon or shortly before dinner. Although Zenrus did appreciate that Sorey often came back, he couldn't help but be curious as to what Sorey did most of the day.

It seemed as though Sorey didn't want to be in the house with Zenrus. Or anywhere near Zenrus, for that matter. Naturally intuitive and wise, Zenrus could tell when Sorey was hiding something or holding back. In fact, that's all Sorey ever seemed to do anymore. Granted, Zenrus tried to give him space, reasoning to himself that he shouldn't overstep his boundaries. Sorey was still struggling with dealing with his mother's death. Zenrus knew this all too well. He knew when to back off and let someone deal with things themselves.

Even so, Zenrus wished, deep in his heart, that Sorey would reach out to him instead of push him away. He was wise enough to know when Sorey was lying, usually from the way he would stutter or how his voice would suddenly turn stiff and robotic, probably out of attempts to either keep up appearances or hide his true feelings about something. Zenrus didn't want to push him or force him to do anything. Still, not being able to do anything for his own grandson, and said grandson having no interest in bonding with him whatsoever...it made his heart ache.

"Are you alright, Zenrus?" Lailah had asked once she finished preparing his tea. Honey lavendar, his favorite, just the way he liked it.

He took the cup into his aging hand, his long nostrils taking in the calming aroma. "I am. You needn't worry about me," He took one sip before continuing the conversation. "But I am still worried about Sorey."

Lailah sat down next to him, having prepared her own breakfast alongside his. "I have noticed he's been a lot happier lately," She noted, right after she took a bite out of some French toast. "I take it this is about his being away from the house every day for the past month, isn't it?"

Zenrus sighed. That was Lailah for her. Always so quick to know when something bothering her employer. Young and sweet but just as intuitive and observant as he.

"Yes. I'm probably overthinking this," Zenrus admitted, taking a bite out of a banana. "That or I'm probably just old-fashioned. I'm just hoping he isn't doing anything he isn't supposed to."

"Have you asked him about it?"

"I want to, but there never seems to be an appropriate time. Not only that…" He stated, pausing for effect. Lailah's teal eyes could see the frown on his aging face. Two years of working under him sharpened her ability to tell when her employer was sad, from the way his thick eyebrows would furrow or from his hoarse voice growing quieter than normal. As of now, he looked intense and serious. "I have a feeling Sorey doesn't like me too much."

"Doesn't like you? What makes you think that?" Lailah asked, keeping her tone polite and soft. Zenrus could tell she was subtly asking him to explain, despite not saying anything of the sort. "I understand if you don't want to speak of it right now. I know you yourself have been struggling with Selene's death," She continued, looking curiously in her employer's direction for a moment. "But I'm more than willing to listen if you want to talk about whatever's on your mind."

Touched by her kind words, Zenrus shot a grateful smile in her direction. Lailah wasn't one who required anyone to say thank you to her out loud in order to see their gratitude. He liked that about her.

"There is a lot on my mind," Zenrus began. "I'll confess, I don't know how I can go about connecting with Sorey. Even with the support book Selene made, which has been very helpful, I want to be someone he can rely on without hesitation."

Surprisingly, once Zenrus started talking, everything else came out quite easily. Zenrus didn't want to just be Sorey's legal guardian. He wanted to cultivate a real relationship with him. He wanted to do things with him, spend time with him, share stories with him, give him advice for the future, and be someone Sorey can be open about his feelings with, like Selene was for him. But Zenrus knew when he needed to back off, when to let Sorey have his space and deal with things on his own. As much as Zenrus wanted to be there for him, he didn't want to baby him or do everything for him. That wouldn't do him any good. Sorey was an adult now. While that was true, Sorey still had a lot to learn, and still needed support.

But the problem was, Sorey never seemed to show any interest in interacting with him. While Zenrus wasn't an expert on autism, he knew enough about it to know that autistic people were capable of showing interest in others, just like regular people, and usually on their own terms. They usually just didn't know how to go about it due to not having developed certain social skills and knowing or being taught how to execute them. But Sorey knew how to connect with people, and would warm up to anyone if he got to know them and decided he liked them. Sorey and Lailah got along very well, and Zenrus had seen him interact with Kyme during Moymor's get-together, and a few times after that.

Not once did Sorey even want to try to connect with Zenrus. At first, the old man figured it was because they hadn't interacted enough during the early parts of his life for Sorey to completely warm up to him. But it had been a month now. Zenrus took him in during his time of need, but Sorey...just had no interest in bonding with him at all. In fact, there were times when Sorey looked like he was scared of him, like he thought he was going to explode in anger at the slightest provocation.

"I know he likes you a lot," Zenrus continued. "And I don't want to push the issue with him. But still...he is my grandson, and I want to be a part of his life. I wonder if there's a reason why he seems...afraid of me. It's like he won't even give me a chance."

Yes, that was it. There was naked fear in Sorey's eyes in most of the times they conversed. Zenrus couldn't understand. When Sorey first came to the house, he swatted Zenrus' hand away when he tried to touch him. The old man didn't think much of it, assuming Sorey was anxious and tired from the long trip here. That, and being introduced to a family member he hadn't seen in years might have frightened him some, knowing that autistic people aren't too fond of sudden changes. But now, it could have been a sign of something more.

Lailah finished her breakfast, looking down at the crumbs on her plate with a soft, sincere expression. "Neither of us knows what goes on in his mind. All we can do is try to understand him and his reasons for why he does what he does," She explained. Like Zenrus, Lailah wasn't exactly an expert on autism. She had some knowledge of it, most of it being from the support book and through other sources. But she also knew when to push certain issues and when to back off.

"Yes. That's true."

Her teal eyes locked with Zenrus's, her earnest face shining with emotion. "I'm touched that you decided to share this with me. It must be painful, struggling with all of this," She meant every word she said. Zenrus's story and his feelings were special treasures, far more valuable and valid than any jewel she could find or adorn.

"At the same time, I do suggest that maybe you should bring it up with him some time," She clasped her hands together, continuing on. "I haven't known Sorey for very long, but from what I've seen so far, he's a very nice boy, and he's been very sweet and affectionate since he warmed up to me. I'm sure maybe if you two spent some private time together and talked, maybe he'll warm up to you."

Zenrus wished it was that simple.

"He has his reasons for everything he does," Lailah added. "You two should probably talk to each other about this. I'm sure Sorey will understand that you love him dearly."

The old man finished sipping his tea. "I ought to do that. Thanks, Lailah. You're a good listener."

As happy as he was about Lailah offering her input, doing it was another thing entirely. Zenrus always prided himself on doing what he said he would. But this supposedly simple thing was proving to be a bit more complicated. How would Zenrus even begin to talk with Sorey? How would he be able to broach the subject without seeming imposing or demanding? In a way, he was sure Sorey would figure out what Zenrus wanted, and considering Sorey's lack of interest in talking with him, he would be likely to try and get out of the conversation as much as possible.

What was to be done…?

The old man was lost in his thoughts. But he did catch a glimpse of something on the floor, just beside one of his slippers. Lying on the floor was a cell phone-one of those smartphones that the kids these days always carried around with them. Zenrus bent down to pick it up, taking care not to strain himself, as his knees and back weren't as strong as they used to be. They ached a little bit from the bending, but Zenrus had gotten used to it by now, and it was only mildly painful.

In the process of picking it up, one of his fingers accidentally pressed a button on the side of the phone. A picture suddenly flashed across the screen. Zenrus took in a silent breath as it appeared. It showed Sorey sitting next to a boy about his own age, with aquamarine hair, shining purple eyes, and light skin. The two boys had radiant smiles on their faces, with the blue sky right behind them, framing them in place. Their faces and torsos took up most of the picture, and Sorey's arm was outstretched. The camera angle was a bit crooked. Zenrus smiled, wondering if this was Sorey's attempt at taking one of those...what were those called? Selfies? Yes, selfies.

But that wasn't what piqued Zenrus's curiosity.

"Ohhh. So he's met Mikleo already," He mused to himself, surprised but pleased with the revelation. "Looks like he beat me to the punch."

Stroking his finger across the screen, Zenrus scrolled through more pictures. All of them showed Mikleo, one way or another. Sorey wrapping an arm around Mikleo while sitting on some rocks. Mikleo leaning against a wall, lost in a book. Mikleo examining some divots in a castle wall with great interest. A close up of Mikleo's face, glaring in the camera's-or Sorey's-direction. Sorey and Mikleo happily lying on the grass, their hair mussed from rubbing against it. Mikleo striking a pose, with his hands on his hips, lilac eyes gleaming, flashing a wide, sassy grin, teeth on display, like he owned the place.

Zenrus smirked. That one was definitely his favorite. "So this is why Sorey's been going out every day…" That answered one question. Relief washed over him. How could he have doubted Sorey? All this time, he was going out to see his friend. Zenrus always knew Sorey wasn't the type to do anything bad. Still, it was a grandfather's job to worry about his grandchildren.

Another revelation hit him as well. He was looking through Sorey's phone! Zenrus silently scolded himself, stuffing the phone in his pocket. Looking through someone's phone was an invasion of privacy. True, Zenrus only looked at pictures, but even so, if someone looked through his own private things without his permission, he'd be angry. The sooner Sorey got his phone back, the better.

Still, something inside him stirred. Mikleo might prove to be a good conversation starter.

It was no surprise to Zenrus that Sorey was in his room once more, lying on his bed, reading yet another book. Morgrim sat right next to him, peering her chubby white face into the book like she wanted to read along with him. Her two front paws rested on Sorey's arm.

"Ouch!" Sorey winced, using his hand to gently push Morgrim's paws out. "Sorry, girl. Your claws are kinda digging into my skin," Taking the hint, Morgrim pulled her paws inward, curling them into her fur as she sat herself down in a different position. It was here that Sorey took in Zenrus's presence. "Oh! Uhh...hi there. Do you need something?"

The old man simply held his phone out to him. "You dropped your cell phone in the living room."

"Did I? I had no idea," Sorey quietly took the phone. Then he saw that his photo gallery was open. The picture of Mikleo striking a pose and flashing a sassy grin was still on display. Sorey froze.

"I looked at some of the pictures you took. I apologize, as it was wrong of me to go through your phone," Zenrus acknowledged, his expression unchanging, but his eyebrows furrowed.

Not quite sure how to take this new information, Sorey simply took his phone into his hands, putting it next to his book. "It's alright. I'm not mad."

Zenrus smiled. "I see you've met Mikleo already."

Immediately, Sorey's ears perked up, his feathers jingling as he looked up to meet his grandfather's eyebrows. Yes, eyebrows. Sorey took care to avert meeting his eyes. True, Sorey did know that Zenrus and Mikleo knew each other, but he wasn't sure if it was really true or not. Mikleo didn't seem like the type to lie, and had no reason to, but still. The thought of Zenrus and Mikleo getting along seemed strange in Sorey's mind.

"Yeah. Sorry. I see him every day," Sorey confessed, slipping a bookmark in his book. "Is that bad?"

"Not at all, dear. Not at all," Zenrus shook his head vigorously, his mouth agape. How could Sorey think wanting to hang out with a friend was bad? "I think it's wonderful you have a friend you can talk to. I don't want you to be lonely here, and Mikleo is a very nice boy."

Sorey's mouth turned upward, the corners cutting through his cheeks. "Yeah, he really is. He's awesome."

Zenrus sat down next to him. "I'm not sure if I told you, but…" For a brief moment, the old man paused, like he had drawn a blank. "I was going to introduce you to Mikleo at Moymor's party a month back. Remember? But I never had the chance to do so."

This time, it was Sorey who found himself taken aback. His pupils shrinking, Sorey couldn't hold back a yelp. "What?! Mikleo was the kid you've been telling me about?" Who would have thought that the boy Sorey had interacted with so much, even before their officially becoming friends, was the very same boy Zenrus wanted to introduce him to. Sorey wasn't sure if this coincidence was awesome or freaky. Why he never even bothered to ask the boy's name way back when was still a mystery even to Sorey. Then again, it might have just slipped his mind, in part due to the whole Taccio fiasco. Still, he was already friends with Mikleo, so Sorey was grateful for the friendship they did cultivate.

"Hmmm. I guess I didn't tell you after all," Zenrus fixated his gaze on the ceiling, stroking his goatee with one hand. "I was sure I did. Oh well. It is what it is. By the way…" The old man pointed to Sorey's phone. "You've taken good pictures of Mikleo."

"Really? Thanks," He wasn't sure why, but Sorey found himself touched by his grandfather's compliment. Sorey stroke his phone once more, pulling his photo gallery back up. "Mikleo was teaching me how to turn off the flash. I could never get it quite right."

Once again, the picture of Mikleo flashing a sassy grin popped up. Zenrus grinned, pointing to the picture with a wrinkled finger. "That one's my favorite."

"Yeah. It's my favorite, too."

For a very brief moment, there was a connection between them. Faint, but it was there. Sorey could see it. They had something in common! Still, Sorey didn't think his grandfather was the type to like stuff like this. He was sure he wouldn't have liked modern technology, like smartphones and all the apps they came with. After all, Zenrus was born during a time when stuff like this didn't exist. The fact that his house had very little of it showed. Even so, Sorey's heart warmed at the sound of Zenrus's hoarse but kind voice and how he smiled at the picture of Mikleo he took.

"That reminds me," Zenrus suddenly quipped, pulling Sorey out of his reverie. "I ought to introduce you to Mikleo's mother some time. She's a lot like you."

Mikleo's mother...she was autistic like him, Mikleo had said. Already, his curiosity had been piqued. What is Mikleo's mother like? Is she nice? Friendly? Or would she be kinda rigid and awkward? Sorey had always wanted to meet another person like himself, but just never had the opportunity. He did read something on Ladylake University's website about how they offered accommodation services for those who had both physical, mental, and developmental disabilities. There were also some support groups that met up every now and again.

"Ohh!" Sorey suddenly stood up in alarm. "I gotta start filling out the application! Thanks, sir!" He sprung out from the bed and raced down the stairs, glad he managed to remember something so important. With that, Zenrus was alone in Sorey's room, with only a carefree Morgrim lying on the pink comforter.

"Meow…" Morgrim rolled on her back, relishing the softness of the comforter.

"Well, it's a start," Zenrus mused. It wasn't much, but it was something. One step at a time, he reminded himself. Sorey would open up to him eventually. No need to rush.

* * *

It didn't take much for Sorey to print out Ladylake University's enrollment application, thanks to Lailah having bought a printer for him the week before. Once he printed out all ten pages of the application, he went right to work, filling out most sections all by himself, and others with some assistance from both Zenrus and Lailah. They poured over that application for about two hours, with Sorey diligently filling everything he could fill in to the best of his ability. There were some sections he didn't need to fill in, so he left those blank at both Zenrus and Lailah's suggestions.

But Sorey knew that the application itself wasn't going to be all he needed for the admissions process. Ladylake University's website stated that they required a copy of his most recent report cards, academic records, and SAT scores, all of which Zenrus owned. Sorey couldn't help but wonder: why would Zenrus of all people have copies of his school documents, and how did he get them? Did his mother send them to him? Sorey couldn't help but wonder. He made a mental note to ask him about it later. Once the application was finished, everything, including copies of his report cards and other school documents, were arranged into a neat pile and placed in Zenrus's study for the time being. All that was left to do was write a college application letter. Sorey decided to work on that another time.

He hung out with Mikleo the very next day.

"Well?" Mikleo leaned against the castle wall, his arms crossed, watching as Sorey poured through his own, store-bought copy of the Celestial Record volume six. "What do you think?"

For a while, Sorey said nothing as he read the book he finally managed to buy with his own money just two weeks before. Mikleo did notice he wouldn't go past one page in particular. Before long, Sorey was shuddering. The next second, tears were falling, making dark marks on his shorts. Right after that, Sorey was sobbing out loud. With a wail, Sorey whipped his head in Mikleo's direction, his face scrunching up in the most pitiful expression possible.

"Laphicet dies?!" Sorey cried, his voice going up several octaves. He couldn't believe what he had read. Actually, he had read said book several times since buying it. Still, the revelation managed to break his heart into a million pieces every time he read it.

No surprise to Mikleo. "Yeah. He dies saving everyone he loves."

"Noooooo!" Sorey wailed, allowing whole waterfalls of tears to flow. He cried not for himself, but for his favorite character, who died for his noble cause. "Laphiceeeeeeet!" Mikleo kept his distance, allowing Sorey to bawl. It wasn't every day he saw someone openly cry over a fictional character, not that he minded. "He didn't deserve to die! He was a sweet little kid who just wanted to be loooooved!"

"Yeah. I know," Mikleo agreed. "I'm honestly surprised the author went in that direction."

It didn't take long for Sorey's intentionally over dramatic crying to cease. He wiped his remaining tears away with one arm. "Me too. Usually moody characters like Kratos are the first to die in stories like this so they can redeem themselves."

"Well, the author is known for going against the grain," Mikleo offered his input. "It's why the books are so popular in the first place."

Sorey closed his book, holding it to his chest like it was his most cherished treasure. "Mmm-hmm."

"You're pretty smitten with them, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am. Is that bad?"

"No. Not at all. But I must admit, you did kinda throw me for a loop when you screamed at me about it and jumped up and down when we first met."

A rueful laugh escaped Sorey's lips. "Sorry. I know, I get way too excited sometimes."

Mikleo smirked and made no attempt to hide the smugness that came with it. "Obviously. You were like a bomb that exploded right in my face."

Sorey pouted, and his cheeks puffed outward. Mikleo couldn't resist taking his index finger and poking one of Sorey's cheeks with then. He instantly deflated a second later, his mouth turning upward into a goofy grin. He had to admit, Mikleo's fingers felt good against his cheek. They were slender and soft, with no hard callouses, nor were they dripping with sweat or some other icky substance that always made Sorey sick to his stomach. He wondered if the rest of Mikleo's hands felt like that.

Standing up, he extended his hand out to Mikleo. "Alrighty. How about a change of pace? Wanna walk around outside for a bit?"

Happy to accept the taller boy's offer, Mikleo's small hand wrapped around Sorey's bigger one, his fingers taking comfort in the shelter of the man's palm. Sorey found himself speechless. Mikleo's hands were heavenly soft, like they had never known a day of hardship. Once more, Sorey couldn't hold back yet another goofy grin.

It was noticeable even to Mikleo. "What are you smiling about?" He asked, narrowing his purple eyes.

"Oh! Uhh...it's just…" Sorey stammered, suddenly turning bashful. "Your hands are so soft."

The smaller boy's smirk softened into a more tender smile, touched by the compliment. "Thanks. I get told that a lot."

For once, the boys left the castle ruins and traversed through the neighborhood, taking in the fresh air and languid summer heat. There were still some clouds floating about, so it wasn't so bright that Sorey felt as though he were being blinded. Even so, Sorey's green eyes kept flitting in any direction that the sun wasn't facing, like his own feet, the houses on his right, and Mikleo's perfectly arranged hair. Sunlight still seemed to dance everywhere, reflecting off of cars and windows. Sorey squeezed his eyes shut when a nearby puddle shot harsh light in his direction, it was so blinding. Even squinting didn't tone down the sheer brightness of the world around him.

"You okay?" Mikleo's soft voice pulled Sorey out of his reverie. It was peppered with slight but genuine concern. "Let me guess. You getting a little overstimulated?"

Overstimulated? Sorey turned, looking at the boy with curious green eyes. He had to admit, Mikleo figuring that out just from eyeballing him was quite impressive. People with keen eyes like Mikleo's were a rarity in Sorey's life, even back in Camlann. Green spots still danced around in his eyes, obscuring his view of his lovely friend.

"Sort of. It's kinda bright out here, even with the clouds," Sorey confessed.

"I can see you squeezing your eyes shut."

"Wow. You're good."

"Like I said, having an autistic mother kinda forces you to pick up on these things. I don't like her or you looking troubled."

Like before, Sorey was still impressed with how kind and knowledgeable Mikleo was about this. But his heart just knew that what Mikleo said was the truth. He felt a gentle tug in his chest when the smaller boy spoke, then finding himself aware of the fact that they were still holding hands. Goodness, Mikleo's soft, tender hand felt so nice. Sure, Sorey did know this was something couples or people who were in love did, but why should that be solely restricted to love and romance? Couldn't friends hold hands and take comfort in each other's company?

"I have to admit, I've never met anyone like you back in Camlann," Sorey began.

"What's Camlann like?" Mikleo asked curiously, brushing some hair out of his face with a free hand. "I hear it's a nice place."

"It has its perks," Sorey told him, sharing some memories of his childhood. Camlann was a rather small community, kind of like Elysia, but it was a bit more modern, like every other town and city surrounding it. But it wasn't very well known, and most kids Sorey went to high school with had no idea Camlann even existed, since they lived in different towns or counties. It was hard just to get some of his friends to come over to his house and hang out for a few hours. It also didn't necessarily help that it was right next to a low income, crime ridden town, Bedivere. Camlann was considered a safe place, but some people were a bit paranoid about being anywhere near Bedivere at all.

Even so, Sorey did have fond memories of the place. He and his friends playing hide and seek in the local parks back when they were in elementary school, pretending the trees and bushes were ruins dying to be explored. Sorey and his mother going to the library to check out books, do homework there, and participate in whatever was happening. Sorey and his mother going to the local card and comic store to buy comics and cards whenever they had the chance. Sorey and his mother going to the local lake to swim and hang around for about two hours, even though most of the time Sorey didn't like it because the water was too cold, everything would be too bright when the sun would be out, and babies and little kids were screaming and crying most of the time.

Mikleo waggled an eyebrow, his lips pulling up in a smirk. "I never imagined you being the type to flinch at the sound of crying babies," Again, he made no attempt to hide any smugness that came over him.

"Hmph! Well, excuse me for having hypersensitive ears! It's not my fault I can't stand certain sounds!" Sorey's voice was absolutely dripping with sarcasm. He could tell Mikleo was only teasing him in a friendly way, so he wasn't actually offended. "Besides, you're the one who asked me about Camlann!"

"Did I?" Mikleo feigned ignorance. "I didn't ask you to go on a whole tangent about it."

Unable to control himself, Sorey gave Mikleo a gentle push on his shoulder using his fist. It was still strong enough to make Mikleo back away one step. Slitting his violet eyes in Sorey's direction, Mikleo retaliated by poking the chestnut haired boy in the stomach with one finger. Sorey smirked and repeated the gesture. Soon, the two of them were poking each other silly, giggling like idiots the entire time. It didn't take long for them to find themselves sitting on the grass. Sorey grinned, the sight of Mikleo laughing making his heart leap.

"Wow. I had no idea how easy it was to turn you into a giggly mess," Sorey mused.

"Don't even try to make this into a regular thing!" Mikleo barked. "I'll never forgive you if you do!"

"Sure you will."

"No I won't."

"You keep telling yourself that," Sorey could tell Mikleo was just being overdramatic. He didn't really mean what he said. Mikleo still had that cute, doofy grin on his face. That told Sorey all he needed to know.

Mikleo huffed. "I swear, everybody always-Waaahhhh!" All of a sudden, Mikleo went from calm but annoyed to screaming out loud. He sprang to his feet, hiding behind Sorey, who also stood up in alarm.

What in the world? Sorey was taken aback. That certainly wasn't like Mikleo. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"That!" He pointed to something right in front of Sorey.

Sorey's heart hammered. What's got Mikleo so scared? He looked down and saw...a dog. A relatively average sized white dog with pointed ears, a blue and grey collar around its neck, bluish grey paws, and a fluffy tail with bluish grey stripes on it, like a raccoon. This was what Mikleo was scared of? Sorey couldn't comprehend it, as he suddenly became infatuated with the new furry friend.

"Oh, hi doggy!" Sorey kneeled down to the dog's level, extending his palm out. The dog slowly sniffed Sorey's palm, checking to see if he was a friend or a foe. To the dog's relief, it didn't smell any malice or ill intent. Sorey giggled as the dog nuzzled closer, licking his palm. "Awww. He's so cute!" Not even Sorey could hold back his own doofy grin, the cutest grin Mikleo had seen all day.

"Sorey! Are you nuts?!" Mikleo yelped, like his friend was petting some grotesque spider zombie than a dog. "You can't just pet strange animals on the street, y'know! It could bite you!"

The boy paid Mikleo no heed. The dog's fur just felt so plush and soft under his hands, and the dog was already jumping on his chest, liking his chin and showering him with kisses. Unable to hold back laughter, Sorey allowed the dog to do as he pleased. It was certainly friendly enough, and if the dog really was vicious, he would have bitten Sorey by now.

"Oysh! There you are!" A distant voice pulled Sorey out of his reverie. A couple consisting of a middle aged man and woman suddenly came bounding toward the boys.

"Is this your dog?" Sorey asked. The dog, Oysh, didn't move from his spot.

"Yeah. We're sorry about that," The man apologized. "We were playing frisbee and he got distracted by a squirrel and ran off."

"He's not causing you any trouble, is he?" The woman asked.

"Not at all!" Sorey beamed, continuing to stroke Oysh's fur with both hands, even as Mikleo shivered behind him. "He's absolutely adorable!" Then it hit Sorey. These people were at Moymor's party last month. They had seen him yell at Taccio. Good lord! "Ummm...you're Lawrence and Medea, right?"

"That's right. Come on, boy!" Lawrence called Oysh over to him. True to his breed, the dog obeyed and walked over to his owner.

"Oh!" The blue haired woman, Medea, clasped her hands together. "You're Zenrus's grandson, right? Sorey, was it? I saw you at Moymor's party but I didn't get to say hi. It's good to meet you."

"Y-Y-Yes. It's nice to meet you," Sorey stammered. Was that incident ever going to leave him alone? Goodness, it was like he would never live it down. Well, to the woman's credit, she didn't seem angry with him, and he appreciated that she didn't try to force him to shake her hand, even as a formality. Still, he was getting sick of being reminded of the party, but he didn't have it in him to tell her that. He didn't want to be rude or cause more conflict.

"I see you've met Mikleo here," Lawrence noted. The fear on the boy's face was as noticeable as a stain on a shirt. "Oh dear. Sorry about that, Mikleo."

"It's fine!" Mikleo yelped, the fear weaving some offense into his features. "Just keep the dog on a leash next time! Sheesh!"

"Now now," Sorey put a hand on his friend's shoulder, hoping to alleviate both his fright and stop a potential conflict. "There's no need to get snippy."

"We'd better get going," Lawrence was quick to put a leash on Oysh's collar. Hopefully, the dog wouldn't run off on them again. Seeing that they were going to leave, Sorey was quick to pet Oysh's head one more time, happy to have made a new furry friend. The couple smiled, endeared by the cute sight of their dog being fawned over. "See you later."

"See you again! Bye, Oysh!" Sorey couldn't help his voice becoming higher pitched, even a little cutesy, when he mentioned Oysh. He really did hope to see that dog again. Oysh was so cute! Then he turned around, seeing he had another matter to address. "I take it you don't like dogs, huh?"

"They're the worst!" Mikleo barked, the fear still taking hold of him. "A little dog bit me once when I was five! I have the scars to prove it! Look!" He extended his wrist out, revealing some faded remnants of old scarring. Sorey peered down to get a closer look. They looked perfectly healed, though the red skin still stood out among Mikleo's snow white complexion. "Those furry little rats give me the willies! They're freaking vicious, too!"

"I had no idea. Sorry about that."

Thankfully, Mikleo's voice lowered to its usual soft, calm credence, the edge finally having been shaken off. "It's alright. It's not like I told you, so how could you have known?" Then he crossed his arms. "But seriously, you shouldn't go around petting every animal you see, even if they are cute. Some people don't like that."

"I know. I know. I couldn't resist. I love petting dogs!" Sorey flashed a bashful, guilty grin in his disgruntled friend's direction, admitted his transgression. It must be confessed that his mother had called him on this many times before, so it wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

Good thing Mikleo had the decency to change the subject, seeing that there wasn't any need to dwell on this. "I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but...are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not really," Sorey shook his head. "I do plan on working on my college letter in the morning, but that's about it. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over my house tomorrow," Mikleo finally admitted. "I asked my mom if we could have you over some time, and she said yes. She really wants to meet you."

"Really?" Sorey couldn't hide the confused, puppy-dog face he donned as he cocked his head to one side, completely perplexed. His mother actually wanted to meet him? He assumed Mikleo told her about him. He didn't mind. After all, Mikleo did say his mother was autistic like he was, and he did wonder what she was like. That, and the idea of going to Mikleo's house and hanging out was an enticing thought.

"Yep. Of course, I'm pretty sure Gramps won't let you go anywhere without his permission," He pointed out.

"True," With a rueful laugh, Sorey ran a hand through his brown hair, like he always did. "I'll ask him the minute I get back. I'll text you when he gives me an answer. But I'd love to go over to your house and hang out!"

Finally, a soft smile tickled the smaller boy's lips. "I have some great books I've been meaning to show you. I've got some video games and movies we can watch, too. And yeah, I did tell my mom about you. Is that alright?"

"Sure. I don't mind," Sorey had already told Mikleo that he doesn't mind if he tells people about his autism, so long as they're understanding about it. After all, Sorey knew that sometimes things turned out better if he told people about it, such as teachers or professionals, that way they could allow him to have access to certain accommodations, which did work well in the past.

"I wasn't trying to out you, really. I'd never do that to anyone. I only let her know so she could be prepared in case anything bothers you," He explained, his voice lowering to a soft lilt, like he was concerned he had said the wrong thing. Sorey hoped Mikleo didn't feel bad about it.

"It's okay. I'd love to meet your mom!" Sorey beamed.

Mikleo's smile returned. Yes, that looked much better on him than a frown. "Great. She'd really like that," He pulled his phone out to check the time. "Wow. We've been out for a while. I should probably get back."

"Where is your house, exactly?"

"Down over there," Mikleo pointed down the hill, just past Kyme's farm. "It's not hard to miss. It has an obnoxiously light blue mailbox out front with Rulay written on it in marker."

An obnoxiously light blue mailbox with Rulay on it. That seemed easy to spot. All the other mailboxes looked the same here.

"It's a pretty easy walk from here, too."

"Okay! That's great! So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure. Catch you later."

Sorey watched as Mikleo bounded down the hill, walking past Kyme's farm, looking content like he had never been before. Every minute he spent with Mikleo seemed to get better and better. There was just so much to like about him. And tomorrow he'd get to go over to his house! Sorey spun himself around, letting all of his joy out. But he did remember he needed to get Zenrus' permission, though. He did wish he could just go instead of feeling obligated to ask for permission. Mikleo was easy to talk to. Zenrus wasn't, in Sorey's mind.

Even so, he wanted to go. Badly. The minute he got home, he searched the house for Zenrus. It didn't take long to find him, as he was in his study, pouring over some books and what appeared to be papers and other documents. Sorey didn't need to call him, as his footsteps made the old man turn towards the entrance.

"Hello, Sorey. You're back," Zenrus greeted him with a wry smile. "Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yes. I did. Ummm...I saw Mikleo today, and he wants me to come over to his house to hang out tomorrow," Sorey finally pushed the words out. "Do you mind if I go? I know I promised I'd work on my college letter tomorrow morning, and I'll definitely get it done. I just-"

"Sure."

"Huh?" At first, Sorey thought his ears were playing tricks on him. Did he just say yes? "Are you...serious?"

"Yes. I didn't stutter, now did I?" The old man joked. "Of course you can go to Mikleo's house tomorrow. But only after you finish writing your college letter to Ladylake," He told him simply, in no uncertain terms.

There was no holding back the doofy grin Sorey flashed in his grandfather's direction. He actually said yes! Mikleo needed to hear the news, and now. "Thank you so much, sir!" With that, Sorey bounded towards his room, pulling his phone out and texting Mikleo the news.

 _Sent:_

 _Mikleo! Good news! Zenrus said yes!_

 _3:45 PM._

Immediately, his phone pinged. A text came flying right back.

 _Received:_

 _Awesome! Can't wait to have you here._

 _3:46 PM._

 _Sent:_

 _What time do you want me to come by? 1PM? 1:30? Maybe even noon?_

 _3:46 PM._

 _Received:_

 _How about 12:30? My mom has the day off so we're home all day._

 _3:46 PM._

 _Sent:_

 _Okay! I'll let Zenrus and Lailah know!_

 _3:47 PM._

 _Sent:_

 _I better finish my college letter first thing tomorrow morning!_

 _3:47 PM._

 _Received:_

 _Good luck with that._

 _3:48 PM._

Sorey puffed his cheeks out before typing a response.

 _Sent:_

 _What's that supposed to mean? :P_

 _3:49 PM._

 _Received:_

 _Exactly what I said._

 _3:50 PM._

 _Received:_

 _Ok gotta go bye_

 _3:50 PM._

 _Sent:_

 _C U 2mrw! :D_

 _3:51 PM._

Orange feathers fluttered as Sorey turned his phone off with an excited smile. Beaming, he plopped onto his bed and allowed himself to be lost in a happy dreamland. In a way, he was happy to have been sent to Elysia. Sure, it wasn't Camlann, but Elysia definitely had its perks. Plus, he met Mikleo. Now he could actually go to his house and get to know him even better. He secretly wondered if maybe Selene had sent Mikleo to him as an apology for being taken away from him so suddenly. A gift from heaven, maybe? Who knows? A light flush of pink spread across his cheeks, right over his nose, as Mikleo came back into his mind.

Aquamarine hair soft like Morgrim's fur, sophisticated violet eyes, perfect, snow white skin that didn't have a single blemish, graceful, slender arms and legs that always moved with grace, smooth and fluid, warm, soft hands that didn't make Sorey feel trapped or confined...where had this boy been all his life? Already, Sorey wanted to hold his hand again and feel that soft, comforting warmth. His chest was swelling with absolute delight.

"Nnnnngh! I wish tomorrow would get here already!" Sorey rolled around on his bed, flapping his hands up and down to get the excitement out of him.

In all honesty, Mikleo was the only real friend his own age Sorey had in Elysia as of right now. All his other friends were back in Camlann, and even back then, making friends was hard. Sorey really didn't want to lose his friendship with Mikleo. He had lost too many of them already, namely because most of them thought he was a nuisance.

Sorey was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Zenrus at the entrance, watching him roll on the bed giggling to himself, a telltale sign that his grandson was as happy as can be. Mikleo really was being a good influence on Sorey, and the old man hoped their friendship would blossom.


	8. Friends and Family

Chapter 8: Friends and Family

It's no secret that people with autism struggle with making friends, keeping friends, being a friend, and maintaining friendships. But the idea that people like that don't want friends or don't care about having friends isn't true. It's just harder for people like that to learn certain social skills and execute them in certain ways. More often than not, people with autism do want to interact with people, but on their own terms, and don't know how to go about it. Such was the case for Sorey Shepherd, long ago.

At seven years old, Sorey had started second grade at Camlann Elementary School. Every day, after lunch, all the second graders would flock to the blacktop during recess and do whatever they wanted, like throw a ball around, jump rope, play four square, or just mingle with their cliques and talk amongst themselves. Sorey was completely perplexed. There were so many kids here, far more than his previous school. Where could he even start? Who could he talk to? Would any of these kids even like him? Would they like the same things he did?

There were some kids that sat on the bleachers, looking rather lonely and forlorn. Others looked grumpy. Sorey had an idea. Maybe he could sit down and talk with them. His mother always told him that starting a conversation was an important part of making friends. Perhaps this would be a good time to try it out on the second graders. It had worked before. Sorey approached the bleachers, standing in front of one black haired boy with a smile.

"Hello!" Sorey kept himself two feet from the boy, hoping to respect his personal space. "I'm Sorey! What's your name?"

The boy didn't respond. He just sat there, hanging his head down.

"Ummm...do you like Arcane Adventures?"

The boy wasn't given a chance to answer, as a young teacher suddenly stepped in between them, gently waving her hands at Sorey. "I'm sorry, but you can't talk to the kids on the bleachers."

Sorey cocked his head to one side, his green eyes wide with confusion. "Why not?"

"Anyone who's on the bleachers is not allowed to play or talk to anyone," The teacher explained. "This is part of their punishment for disobeying school rules."

Punishment? So it was like being in time out, but for the entire recess. Well, that shot down a chance at making a friend. Sorey certainly didn't want to get into trouble. With that in mind, he nixed his original plan and went back to the blacktop. Still, with all these kids around, their happy screams and voices mingling into one giant muddied mess of noise, Sorey didn't know where to start.

He did notice some girls sitting on the grass near the brick fence. Sorey smiled, recognizing three of them from his classroom. He remembered one of them, a pretty black haired girl who always wore cute ribbons, was named Blair. She and her friends were showing off sparkly trading cards with pictures of people on them. Sorey krept closer, entranced by the way the glitter on the cards sparkled in the sunlight. With every step he took, he was able to make out their conversation.

"I have the best Idol Star cards!"

"No you don't! You don't have Strawberryz!"

"Bonnie Blue is the best! If I get their cake costume cards, I'll have their whole set!"

"Come on! Everyone knows Noa has the best ones!"

Were they talking about singers or bands? Sorey recognized the name Strawberryz, as he had seen some of their music videos on TV. He thought their songs were a bit too nasally for him, and one girl's voice grated on his ears. Still, he did want to talk to them. Maybe he could ask them to teach him about the singers and bands they liked, so he could listen to their music when he got home and learn more. And he knew exactly what to say.

"Wow! Those are really pretty!" Sorey beamed, his green eyes glimmering.

As he expected, all three girls turned to him. All of them had confused expressions on their faces. That was odd. Weren't they supposed to say something back? Sorey figured maybe he had to keep the conversation going, maybe say more. "Those are Idol Star cards, right? I've heard of those."

"You...have…?" Blair's blonde haired friend asked.

Sorey sat down in front of them. "Can I join you, please? I've seen Strawberryz' music video once!"

All of them exchanged confused glances. Sorey cocked his head to one side, also looking rather perplexed. Soon, one of the girls shot a scornful look in his direction. "Can you _please_ go away?" Although she said please, as that was the polite thing to do, she hissed it out like she was trying very hard to hold back anger but not doing a very good job at it. "Like, far away?"

"Why?" Sorey couldn't understand. All he did was talk about Idol Star cards with them. Why was it suddenly bad to talk about it with them? His mother told him that a good way to make friends was to ask about similar interests. They should have been happy to talk about it with him, like they were doing amongst themselves. The sudden change was quite jarring.

"We just want to be left alone," Blair told him, narrowing her eyes in his direction.

Sorey definitely knew what that meant. Knowing this was a lost cause, the boy muttered an okay before turning around and leaving the girls to their chit-chat. But he hadn't walked two steps away before he heard them laughing out loud, like they heard a hilarious joke. Sorey didn't like the sound of it at all.

"Man, is he stupid!"

"Yeah! He's a big fat bonehead!"

"I mean, really? A boy that likes Idol Star cards? That's creepy!"

"Kevin tells me he jumps up and down and makes weird noises. Ugh! What a baby."

Stupid? Bonehead? Creepy? Baby? Sorey heard every word, and each one shot through his heart like an arrow tipped with poison. They were talking bad about him, and all because he wanted to be friends with them. Well, he certainly wasn't going to talk to them anymore. Pursing his lips together, Sorey simply marched away, holding back tears. That didn't work out. Surely he could try and befriend someone else, right? Keep trying, he told himself. Just keep trucking away. But that was hard, especially when he tried everything he could and kept getting rejected.

"Hello! That looks like fun! Can I play with you, please?"

"Sorry. We've got a full team. We don't need anymore."

"Hi! You like dinosaurs, too? Cool!"

"Go away, weirdo!"

"That's pretty! Can I see? I'll be careful."

"No! You can't touch it! You'll get cooties all over it!"

He couldn't understand. Nobody was accepting his offers of friendship. Sorey was sure he used the social skills his mother and his teachers at his previous school taught him. Why wasn't what he learned working? Then again, his mother did say that people are different, and some people, even if you're nice to them or follow the rules, just plain won't like you or want to be friends. At this point, Sorey wasn't sure what to think.

But the sound of soft sobbing and sniveling pulled him from any negative thoughts that could grow in his mind. He turned to his left, seeing an unfamiliar girl about a few feet away, leaning against the chain link fence. Her black hair was short, like a boy's, but unkempt and disheveled. Her face was completely red and flushed, drowning in a pool of tears, and her sobbing was soft but audible. But to Sorey, it was perfectly loud and clear, far more than it should be for him. She was wearing a simple beige dress and black shoes, both of which had dirt spots scattered about. One of the sleeves was slightly torn, with one piece of it being missing.

Just hearing the girl cry was enough to make Sorey feel like his heart had been shattered into a million pieces. Seeing it was just too much, as her expression was one of abject misery and sorrow. But he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. Why was she crying? He didn't want to just leave her there all by herself. Plucking up his courage, Sorey balled both hands into fists and ambled right up to her.

"Hello? What's wrong?" Sorey asked.

The girl didn't respond. Actually, she couldn't All of her crying made it impossible to even get one word out. Sorey assumed that was the case, as that had happened with him a lot.

"You okay?" Sorey asked, even though he could see that she was clearly not okay. Of course, he didn't comprehend the redundancy of that statement. Thankfully, the girl didn't call any attention to it. Besides, what else could he ask?

The girl just shook her head side to side. Before Sorey could ask her something else, a harsh rumbling sound stopped him from doing so. It was quite loud, enough for Sorey to hear, even though they were surrounded by screaming kids whose voices covered the entire blacktop. But Sorey knew that sound like he knew the back of his hand.

"You're hungry? Didn't you eat lunch?"

Again, the girl shook her head.

"How come?"

For a while, there was no response, until she managed to choke some words out. "...Daddy didn't give any food…"

Sorey's irises shrunk. "He didn't?"

The girl nodded grimly, her tears still flowing, and not about to stop anytime soon. "He said...I was a bad girl...and won't let me eat...bad kids don't get to eat, he said!" The girl cried, her trembling, miserable voice going up an octave.

Sorey couldn't believe what he heard. Her parents didn't give her any food? Why in the world would someone do that, and to their own child? He suddenly remembered seeing her in the cafeteria, and he noticed that she didn't eat during lunch at all. She didn't have a lunch box like he did, nor did she buy her own food. Maybe her dad didn't give her any lunch money, he assumed. Still, not giving her any food was a felonious offense in young Sorey's mind. What did she do to deserve that? Whatever she did, this was going too far. Then he remembered: there was a way he could help her!

"Wait right here!" Sorey told her, dashing towards the bleachers to rummage through his lunchbox. He pulled out a pack of apple slices and another pack of chocolate chip cookies. He sure was glad he wasn't in the mood to eat them earlier today, therefore saving them. When he pulled them out, he raced right back to the girl, handing the food packs to her without hesitation.

"Here you go!" Sorey practically slammed them into her hands. "You can have mine!"

The girl's jaw dropped, like she had never seen apple slices and cookies before in her life. Nevertheless, the sight of actual food before her eyes was like a miracle sent down from heaven. She could feel the crumpling wrappers in her hands, which told her that what she was feeling was real. For a long moment, she could only stare in speechless amazement. Then, as if afraid she would suddenly wake up from this heavenly dream right then and there, she opened up the apple slices and gobbled them all up. Sorey didn't have it in him to tell her that she needed to chew with her mouth closed. He was just happy she got to eat at all, and that his act of kindness didn't go to waste.

Once she finished the apple slices, she opened the pack of cookies and took one out...only to suddenly stop.

"Thank you…" The girl murmured, her voice hoarse from having done so much crying.

Sorey flashed a toothy grin in her direction. "You're welcome! I don't like apples, and my mom says cookies aren't healthy, so...you can eat them! It's okay!"

At this point, the girl didn't care if cookies weren't good for her. Just being able to eat was a heaven in and of itself. Sorey could feel the intensity and determination that radiated from her as she scarfed on those cookies like her life depended on it. He had never seen someone eat so fast and so intensely before. Considering what she said happened, he didn't blame her. Sorey figured he'd probably do the same thing if he himself wasn't given any food.

Finally, the girl finished eating, flashing a very satisfied smile. "What's...your name?"

"Sorey! What's yours?"

"Bridget. Bridget Verdant."

"You're not in my class, are you?"

Bridget shook her head. "Nope. My teacher's Mrs. Marshall."

"Mrs. Smith is my teacher! Oh! Do you like Arcane Adventures?"

The girl's eyes lit up. "Yep!"

"Wanna play Arcane Adventures with me?" Sorey held a hand outward. "I can be Jackson and you can be Milly! We can pretend explore!"

Liking the idea, Bridget nodded happily. Sorey found a stick lying about, holding it up to the sky like a knight brandishing his sword. "Okay! Here's our mission! We're gonna go into the Cameron Ruins and find the secret treasure!" With that, the two children played on the blacktop, pretending to explore ruins, until the recess bell rang. Of course, it wouldn't be the last time the two would interact.

* * *

That was what Sorey dreamed of, before waking up and planning the rest of his day. Sorey held a hand to his hair. Why did he dream of that day? That was random. Of course, it wasn't the first time he dreamed of random memories from his childhood, though his memories and dreams were usually all over the place. One second he could dream about examining ruins, the next he would dream about cats, rinse and repeat. Sorey decided not to think too much about it.

After all, today was the day he'd get to go to Mikleo's house. Determined to make sure he didn't have anything to worry about, once he finished breakfast, he went right to work on his college letter for Ladylake University. Zenrus and Lailah had helped him write it out on paper the night before, giving him pointers on what to say, how to say it, how to sell himself, how to make himself seem like the best choice to be accepted into the college, etc. Sorey's fingers danced across the keys, the clacking sounds making music with every stroke. After about half an hour of typing, he finally managed to churn out the final paragraph.

' _Becoming an archaeologist, studying ruins, and unveiling the stories once untold has been my dream since childhood, and I feel that going to Ladylake University will be the first step in fulfilling that dream, for the reasons stated above. I have attached my application, as well as my essay and all of my high school transcripts. I greatly appreciate your time and consideration, and I look forward to hearing from you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sorey Shepherd'_

He made sure to make a big enough space between his name and sincerely, as he needed to print it out and sign it there by hand. For now, he was happy to have finally finished typing it out, saving it onto his computer. Once that was done, he stretched his arms out towards the ceiling to get those kinks out.

"Phew! Finally finished! I'll print it out tomorrow," He told himself as he finished stretching. In the mean time, he pulled up Instachat, as he still had an hour before actually going to Mikleo's house. Only one username had a green ball next to it: MostHatedCharacterInTheGame. Rose. No Bridget or Isaac. Oh well. He had already packed a bag full of books and movies to bring with him, leaving it sitting on his bed ready for transport, so he had some time to kill.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Hi Rose! How's it going? :D

It took a couple seconds for a reply to come through on Rose's end.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Hi Sorey. Not too good.

Not too good? Sorey raised an eyebrow. That was odd. Usually, Rose was energetic in her replies. Sorey typed a response back.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : What's wrong? Did something happen?

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : You remember my boyfriend Dezel, right?

Dezel...the name rang a bell, but it wasn't one Sorey liked to remember. They had met on several occasions, but those were enough for Sorey to decide that he really didn't like him. He did like some things about him, but they weren't enough to make Sorey consider him a friend or someone he liked. At this point, he didn't want to think about him.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Yeah. Dezel Lukeim. What about him?

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : We broke up.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : O_O Wow, really? Sorry to hear that.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Do you...mind if I ask why?

No response. Sorey wondered if he overstepped.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : If it's okay if you don't want to. I probably shouldn't have asked anyway. It's none of my business.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : It's alright. I don't mind telling you. God, I used to think he was great, y'know? Sure, he was a lone wolf, but he liked me a lot, so it was easy for me to fall in love with him. But...over the past two months, he had started treating me like I was some kind of museum exhibit that needed to be protected rather than a person. He always wanted me to let him know where I was 24/7, he said I didn't need to go to college, and he'd get really mad if I said just about anything that he didn't agree with, which was basically everything.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Whoa. I had no idea.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : I was getting really tired of it. But things got worse when I told him about your having moved. You're not gonna believe what he said to me! He was like, "Hmph! About time that arrogant dumbass finally moved." I mean, really?! You? The sweetest, nicest, most caring person in all the world? Arrogant? I knew you two couldn't get along and that was fine, but he had absolutely no right to say that. I completely wailed on him, and he said even more crap about you that I don't want to repeat.

Sorey wasn't surprised. He and Dezel never did get along, and Sorey was often on the receiving end of Dezel's very open dislike for anyone who was eccentric. Asking Rose what else he said wouldn't do him any good, so he decided to just leave it be.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : I see. That wasn't very nice of him.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : It was a bit later that I found out the truth. Dezel never liked me at all. He was only using me to fulfill his own agenda. That was the last straw. I don't want to spend my life with a guy who doesn't treat me like a person or respect me and the people I love.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : That sucks. Sorry to hear that.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Don't apologize. You're one of my best friends in the whole world. You're a lot of things, sure, but arrogant is NOT one of them. :(

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : I gave him a good punch in the face. Nobody talks that way about you or treats me the way he did. Not in my book. God, what did I ever see in him?

His heart went out to Rose in that moment. He wished he could just teleport to Camlann and give her a hug. She sounded like she really needed one. There was so little he could do for her in Elysia aside from type words that may or may not help. But he did appreciate her telling him about this. She must have really needed to get it off her chest. He could relate to that. Sorey sorted his thoughts out and typed a response back.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Well, Dezel didn't work out. I'm sure you'll find someone who will definitely love you for you, and not treat you the way he did. I'm sorry I can't do much to help you here, but I'm always here for you.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Thanks, Sorey. I needed that. Goodness, I feel so selfish. Here I am complaining about my problems and you're going through your own hardships.

Sorey smiled. In all the time he's known her, Rose was always so considerate, even in her lowest point. She definitely deserved some happiness right now.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : It's okay. You're not selfish. Everyone needs to let their feelings out, so don't feel like you're bothering me. I'm glad you're talking to me about this, even though I know I can't do much to help.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Believe me, just you being there is helping a lot. Anyway, enough of all this angsty stuff! So how are things on your end? :)

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Pretty good, for the most part. I'm applying to go to Ladylake University.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Awesome! I hear that's a pretty good school! I hope you get in!

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Yeah. Me too. I just finished writing my college application letter.

It was here that Sorey looked at the clock on his computer. 12:21 PM. Sorey promised to go to Mikleo's house at 12:30. Sorey's irises shrunk. Did time really go by that fast?

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Sorry, Rose, but I have to run. I'm going to a new friend's house today.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Cool! I hope you have fun! Tell me all about it when you get back! You know I love juicy intel!

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Will do. XD Bye!

With that, Sorey logged off. He thanked his lucky stars that he managed to prepare for his trip to Mikleo's house long beforehand. Grabbing his bag, he bounded down the stairs, enthused and ready for a day of fun...only to suddenly stop when he saw both Lailah and Zenrus at the front door, looking at him as though they were waiting for him.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorey. I hope this isn't a bother, but would you mind if we accompanied you to Mikleo's house?" Lailah asked, her demeanor calm and polite, like always.

Sorey fiddled with one of the feathers on his ears. Neither of them had brought this up with him yesterday. He did wish they had given him some warning. But he didn't see any problem with it, so he didn't mind. After all, Zenrus and Lailah clearly knew Mikleo's family, far better than he himself did.

"Sure. I don't mind. But can I ask why?"

"We know the Rulays' house is close by, but we thought we'd show you the way just in case," Zenrus answered. "We also have some things we'd like to discuss with Mikleo's mother about you...with your permission, of course."

Fingers stroke his arm, a sea of goosebumps dotting it from top to bottom. Sorey moved his hand up and down to suppress them. Of course, one's body could sometimes have a mind of its own. Again, Sorey didn't mind. At least Zenrus and Lailah were asking him for his input about whether to tell Mikleo's mother about him and his condition. Usually, that did a lot of good in the long run, and he was happy that they were letting Sorey be involved with this.

Well, with Lailah, at least. Sorey wasn't sure what to make of Zenrus doing this. Did Zenrus even care about him at all? Or was this just another trick?

"Of course. I don't mind."

Zenrus nodded. "Alright then. I'm sure Mikleo will be very happy to see you."

That, Sorey agreed with.

The trio ambled away from the mansion, traversing down the hill and passing some houses nearby. It didn't take long for Sorey to notice an obnoxiously light blue mailbox right in front of one house in particular. Like Mikleo said, it had his surname written on the side in black marker, and the pole it was stuck to was bent forward in a slightly crooked angle. Yep, this was Mikleo's house! Sorey marched right up to the front door and pressed the doorbell once.

Sorey's eyes and smile grew big as Mikleo came to the door. But Sorey didn't expect Mikleo's pale blue hair to be disheveled and tied back with a bandana or Mikleo himself to be wearing an apron and having brown spots on it and his face. Said apron covered a sleeveless turquoise shirt and white shorts, perfect for romping around the house in.

"Hi Sorey," Despite his messy appearance, Mikleo greeted the trio with a smile. "Lailah. Gramps. Welcome to la casa de Rulay," He hastily pulled his bandana off of his hair, several strands standing up and defying gravity. "Sorry I look like such a mess right now."

"It's okay!" Lailah exclaimed. All of a sudden, her nose caught the faint scent of something sweet. Sorey's nostrils sniffed it as well. "Something smells good."

"Come on inside!" Mikleo gestured them towards the house. Without hesitation, the trio ambled right inside.

In a way, the inside of Mikleo's house was just as pretty, organized, and storybook-like as Zenrus' house was, with neat furniture, shelves full of books that gave it a regal, sophisticated air, pictures hanging on the walls, the occasional decoration like a wooden cat sitting near the fireplace, etc. A huge TV stood in the middle of the living room, with some smaller shelves next to it housing both DVDs and video games. Several video game consoles were plugged into it, with the controllers carefully placed on top of their designated machine. The entire house had a strong but warm, welcoming scent about it that Sorey recognized immediately.

Chocolate frosting.

"I just finished making some chocolate cake," Mikleo explained, taking off his apron and folding it. "It does need to cool off a bit though, so you can't eat it yet."

"Wow!" Sorey's eyes glimmered. "You cook? I had no idea!"

Zenrus smiled in his grandson's direction, sitting down on the couch in the living room. "You should try some of Mikleo's treats. They're very good."

"I had his strawberry shortcake once," Lailah noted, clasping her hands together. "Zenrus had to call 911, because Mikleo basically committed a strobbery and stole my heart with it!"

Everyone's eyes were all on Lailah. What the heck did they just hear? Lailah kept her eyes closed, deliberately ignoring everyone who looked at her like she had suddenly grown a second head.

"Get it? Strawberry robbery? Strobbery?"

On cue, everyone's palms met their faces. The fact that Lailah kept smiling and beaming the whole time didn't help matters. Even Sorey was stunned stupid by how intentionally awful that pun was. But stranger than that, Zenrus broke into laughter.

"I may just have to fire you based on that pun alone, Lailah," Zenrus roared with laughter, his hand clutching his stomach.

Sorey's irises shrunk. Zenrus was laughing? Zenrus, his strict, stern grandfather? It was like he had turned into a completely different person. Perhaps inviting him along wasn't such a good idea after all, he thought. Of course, Lailah, knowing Zenrus was joking with that statement, paid him no mind at all, her smile unchanging.

"So, uhh…" In an attempt to change the subject, Sorey pulled his bag off of his shoulder. "Mikleo! I brought some cool books and movies we could read and watch together!"

"Cool," Mikleo used his hand to wipe some remaining chocolate off of his face. "But there's someone I want you to meet first," He left the kitchen, ambling towards the bottom of some stairs. "Hey, Mom!" He shouted, not loud enough for Sorey's ears to hurt, but enough for anyone nearby to hear him. "Sorey, Lailah, and Gramps are here!"

"Comiiiing!" A middle aged woman answered back in a sing-song voice.

As Sorey walked towards Mikleo, down the stairs came his mother, an admittedly mousy woman with light, fair skin and thick, deep brown hair that stretched all the way down to her knees, tied into a large braid. Her hair was a shade darker than Sorey's, and less unkempt, her bangs also swept to the right, just like his own. Lilac eyes the same shade as Mikleo's glimmered brightly the minute she took in Sorey's presence. The woman wore a sleeveless black shirt underneath a pair of comfy blue overalls, white socks and brown shoes.

"Ooooh! Is this your friend, Mikleo?" The woman chirruped, flashing a warm, welcoming smile in Sorey's direction. She stood about three feet from Sorey, like she knew not to get into his personal space. It didn't alleviate Sorey's nervousness, however.

"Mom, this is Sorey," Mikleo introduced the two. "Sorey, this is my mom, Muse."

Muse...so this was Mikleo's mother, the woman he always told him about. There was so much he wanted to talk to her about. You're autistic, too? Are you like me? Do you like soft, fluffy things and hate loud noises? Do you like animals and appreciate how they just love you unconditionally and don't judge you over every little thing? Do you hate it when people touch your hands and do you feel trapped and confined when they do so when shaking your hand? Sorey's mind was racing a million miles a minute, but no words came out. Dammit. Of all the times his vocal cords had to shut down, it had to be now. How could he even begin to talk to her?

Thankfully, he didn't have to. Muse did all the talking in his place. "So you're Sorey! It's so nice to meet you!" Her voice sounded oddly young for someone in her mid forties. Maybe it hadn't changed all that much since she was young, or maybe it was because she was being so cheerful right now. It was still very distinctly an adult woman's voice, though. "Mikleo's been going on and on about you all month, and I can certainly see why! You're so cute!"

Cute?! Sorey's face suddenly turned red like a tomato. Why in the world was she calling him cute? Again, any attempt at communication was futile, and no words came out of Sorey's throat.

"Mom, come on," Mikleo gently elbowed his mother on her arm. "You're embarrassing him."

"Oh what? I'm not allowed to compliment my angel's new friends?" Muse retorted. "You have to admit, he's not only handsome, he's cute as a button!"

' _Uhhh...no I'm not! Mikleo's cute as a button, not me!'_ Sorey's face was on fire at this point. To be fair, he did genuinely appreciate her compliments. It was rare for Sorey to be referred to as cute, and hearing someone say that to him left him flabbergasted. But honestly, he thought that description fit Mikleo better.

Finally, he found his voice. "Hi. I'm Sorey. Mikleo's new friend. Freeloading grandson," Oh God. Sorey winced at how robotic and stiff it was.

Muse's smile suddenly morphed into a frown, and she backed away from Sorey about a foot. " Oh dear. I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you nervous. Am I coming off too strong?" She put her index finger on her chin. "Yeah, people tell me I tend to get up in their faces a lot."

"It's alright," Mikleo held a hand up. "He's just nervous."

"It's...nice to meet you!" Sorey finally blurted out. "Mikleo's told me a lot about you, too!"

That proved to be enough to push the nervousness out of his system. It also helped that Muse didn't berate him on not saying thank you or his lack of smoothness in his introduction. Sorey was completely overcome with both surprise and overwhelming joy at the same time, and for a moment, he almost lost his balance from the weight of it all. Good thing he managed to keep himself from happily fainting on their floor.

Zenrus and Lailah escorted them all into the dining room. "We have some things we'd like to discuss with Muse, if you don't mind," Zenrus told Sorey.

"If you want, you can join us," Muse suddenly interjected, gesturing for Sorey to come over. "We'd love to have you in the discussion."

Even being invited into discussions about himself was rare. But as much as he appreciated them offering him the chance to be involved, he came here to hang out with Mikleo. That was what he intended to do from the get-go. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Muse smiled. "Alright then. You and Mikleo have fun!"

The host in question gestured towards the living room. "Hey, Sorey. Wanna play some Brutal Beatdown Sisters with me?"

"Oh heck yes!" Sorey pumped his fists. "I am SO gonna beat you!"

"Hmph! I'd like to see you try."

After that, the day was nothing but fun and happy. Zenrus and Lailah left the house when they finished talking to Muse, and told Sorey to come back before seven, which was perfectly fine. For the first two hours of the day, Sorey and Mikleo sat in the living room playing video games together. Mostly Brutal Beatdown Sisters, as Sorey kept losing and challenging Mikleo to rematches in an attempt to win. On the sixth attempt, once again, Sorey's character avatar was knocked into the sky.

"Awwww!" Sorey complained, finally putting the controller down on his lap in defeat. "Man, you're good at this."

"Only because you suck so hard at this game."

"No I don't! I've beaten my friends at it before!" Sorey puffed his cheeks out.

"Yeah yeah. Oldest trick in the book," Mikleo flashed a smug mirk in his friend's direction, clearly not believing him.

Even with the lighthearted teasing, both boys played, laughed, and bellowed at their losses and wins like they had done so for years. Sorey could feel his entire being become aglow with warmth, even as his player character got punched into oblivion for a seventh time. They eventually grew tired of playing video games, so Sorey suggested they go into Mikleo's room and read some books, namely the ones Sorey brought with him.

Just like Mikleo himself, his room was perfectly organized and composed. Not one item was left out of place, with bookshelves filled to bursting with books, all arranged by size and subject. There wasn't one spec of trash or a scattered item in sight. Even his bed was perfectly made, and with sunlight coming in through the window, the entire room was perfectly warm and cozy. Welcoming, even. There were some trinkets on Mikleo's desk, namely little statuettes and souvenirs that one would get from museums or gift shops. No boys' room Sorey had ever seen looked anything like Mikleo's. As far as Sorey remembered, Isaac left his clothes, games, drawings, and other junk all over his room, and cleaning it was not a favorite past time for him.

"Your room looks so nice," Sorey sat down on the bed, holding a book about ruins tightly in his arms. He wondered if Mikleo cleaned his room often or only did it because Sorey was visiting. Sorey assumed the former, since Mikleo himself always looked tidy.

"Thanks. Need anything to drink?"

"Nah. I'm good. Check this out!"

Soon, the two boys were pouring over their books, Mikleo with Sorey's book about ruins, and Sorey with a big, heavy, hulking art history book Mikleo said belonged to his father. The boys sifted through the pages, marveling at the pictures of ruins, artifacts, and architecture of every era the book cover. They even got into some debates about the ambiguous nature of some of the artifacts pictured in the book.

"This kinda reminds me of those Matryoshka dolls. Y'know, a doll inside of a doll," Sorey noted, pointing to an odd clay doll with a smaller doll inside it.

Mikleo crossed his arms, his purple eyes fixated on the picture Sorey pointed to. "You don't think maybe this is meant to symbolize the relationship between humans and Gods?"

"How do you mean?"

"Think about it. Back in the Era of the Gods, humans worshipped gods and thought they lived all around them. In plants, trees, rocks, water, tools, everything. Everything the Sidiki Tribe did in their daily lives all revolved around worshipping the gods that they thought lived among them. In return for their offerings and daily worship, the gods would bless them with good harvests, good weather, and, supposedly, longer life spans, though we all know that one's not true."

"Sounds plausible. But the dolls don't really look like any of the gods the Sidiki Tribe depicted in their cave paintings. Maybe the dolls are meant to depict their idea of what smaller gods look like? Y'know, not the all-powerful gods, but the lesser gods."

"I don't know. One thing's for sure: they specifically chose this odd configuration. There's got to be some meaning behind them."

"I wonder what the doll inside of the bigger doll is supposed to represent?"

"Not sure. Maybe...maybe it represents the distinct personality inside each god? Look," Mikleo pointed to some more pictures. "This doll has a cat-shaped doll inside it, and cats are depicted as mischievous and sly, whereas this doll here has a dog-shaped doll inside it. In the Sidiki Tribe, dogs are symbols representing unconditional love and loyalty."

"Maybe-"

"No, hold on! Perhaps, in depicting a fanciful inverse of the typical God-in-human relationship, it's meant to symbolize coexistence between the two! So this might be...a human doll inside of a god-shaped doll!"

"But why would they want to put a human doll inside a god-shaped doll? Or is it the other way around? A god-shaped doll inside a human doll? Wouldn't that technically be interpreted as there being gods inside humans? You know how most religious people or church pastors say that God is in all of us?" Sorey suggested. "Maybe that's what the doll is depicting! That the gods that the Sidiki Tribe worship live in every one of them."

"That could be possible. But what's inside the innermost doll?"

"Hmmm…" Sorey loomed over the pages, his green eyes scanning each word. "It says here that the Sidiki Tribe would put plum pits inside them."

"Plum pits?" Mikleo leaned closer. "A seed. I wonder what that's meant to represent? A symbol of rebirth, maybe?"

"Or showing that life goes on? It says here that no one's been able to really figure out what these dolls were supposed to be for or why the tribe would put plum pits inside them."

The boys were so into offering their interpretations of the artifact in the chapter they looked over that they didn't notice Muse come into their room. "Plums are a symbol of spring and immortality," She chimed in.

Both Sorey and Mikleo swung their heads up in her direction, their irises shrinking at her sudden presence. Muse simply smiled and continued on. "I took a college class on imperial civilizations once," Muse sat down next to them, placing a tray with two plates of chocolate cake and forks on the floor, taking care not to spill them. "Ancient tribes once thought that gods and immortals feasted on plums, which is how the immortality symbolism came about."

Sorey couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mikleo's mother got it. She understood! Not only that, she, a middle aged woman, someone who normally wouldn't show any interest in things like ruins or ancient relics unless they studied them for a living, was happily joining in on their conversation, not telling them to shut up or claim it was inappropriate! Sorey felt like bursting into song, and once again, he couldn't hold back a goofy grin, his green eyes shining with mirth.

"You like this stuff, too?" Sorey cajoled.

Muse nodded. "Yes I do! I'm sure Mikleo inherited it from me and my husband. Anyway, Sorey," She turned in his direction. Sorey noticed that, like him, she also wasn't looking him in the eye. She seemed to be staring at his feathered earrings, like she was watching them flutter with every movement he made. "How are you liking Elysia so far?"

"It's good. I like it," Sorey replied. How many times had he been asked that question again? Three or four? He wasn't sure. But Sorey's answer was the same. "I still miss Camlann, but this place has its perks."

"Oh! You're from Camlann? I used to live there!" Muse exclaimed, clasping her hands together, only her fingers intertwined with each other. "But we didn't stay there very long," By we, Sorey assumed she meant herself, Mikleo, and her late husband. "I brought some of Mikleo's cake. Try it! It's very good!"

Being a natural chocolate lover, something he was sure he inherited from Selene, Sorey wasted no time chowing down on Mikleo's cake. Luscious, rich, gooey frosting melted on his tongue, and Sorey could only grin as he relished the gooey substance swirling around in his mouth, the cool, welcoming sweetness going from his taste buds right to his brain. Mikleo and Muse could see the happiness radiating from him, from the way his cheeks turned pink and the fact that his eyes were closed, like he was in his own world.

"Oh yeah. Super good," Sorey pointed his chocolate covered fork in Mikleo's direction. "You never told me you could cook."

Mikleo closed the art history book and put it back on the shelf. "I've been cooking since 7th grade. My dad and some of Mom's friends and coworkers taught me."

"Goodness, everyone I know goes nuts over the things he makes!" Muse exclaimed, bursting with pride. "And I'm sure you'll be lured into the dark side soon enough!"

All three of them burst into peals of laughter at that remark. But they were having fun, Sorey especially. He didn't expect the Rulay family to not only be so welcoming and nice, but to accept him right off and not bring attention to his eccentricities. Where had these people been all his life? Not only that, Muse, an autistic like him, was right in front of him. At first, Sorey thought this was a dream. He knew there were others like him in the world, but they were so rare in his neighborhood that he always felt like a freak his whole life, even though his mother tried to convince him otherwise. But this was real. Very real. For a moment, Sorey felt like he was in heaven.

They talked some more about whatever was under the sun. Ruins, ancient artifacts, life in Elysia, etc. At one point, Mikleo stretched his arms outward to get the kinks out. Sorey saw Mikleo's shirt hitch upward a bit, exposing his sides, abdomen, and navel. His stomach was flat as a board, and his cute belly button twitched with his movements, begging to be tickled. Unable to hold it in any longer, Sorey stretched his arms out towards Mikleo's abdomen, his bulky fingers launching a flurry of gentle, feather light assaults on the twitching tummy.

On cue, Mikleo squawked, his sides tingling as Sorey's intruding fingers fluttered and sent ticklish jolts all through his skin and body. Goodness, even his abdomen was soft and tender, like silk, better than silk, just like his hands. Sorey grinned as his tickle assault continued, and Mikleo was on the floor laughing. That didn't mean the boy wasn't going to put up a fight. Mikleo's skinny arms pounded on Sorey's shoulders, doing everything they could to push him off. Sorey grinned. Mikleo was definitely ticklish.

Just like Sorey.

"Sorehehehehey! Get ohohohoff mehehehehe!" Mikleo roared, his laughter loud and carefree. "Stohohohop thahahahat!"

"Why?" The gleeful, playful mischief in Sorey's eyes was too easy to notice, even for Mikleo. "I wanna hear you laugh some more!"

"Mohohohom!"

Muse was no help at all. She simply watched from the sidelines with a hand over her mouth, suppressing any giggles that tried to escape. Truth be told, she was enjoying watching the tickle fight transpiring before her, Sorey's fingers dancing on her son's skin to a tune she couldn't hear. Plus, Mikleo's face scrunching and crinkling in both frustration and happiness was a cute sight for sore eyes, indeed.

All of a sudden, Mikleo planted a palm over Sorey's face, pushing him right off, putting an end to the tickle assault. "Mmmph!" Sorey couldn't talk, as Mikleo's hand pressed on his both and nose, stripping him of any attempt at communication. But he could definitely feel Mikleo's purple eyes in his direction, flaming with a desire for revenge.

"Careful, Sorey," Muse warned him in a deceptively innocent, sing-song voice. "My little angel here _loves_ getting revenge!"

Sorey was going to wish she had warned him much sooner.

"Ohhhhh, you asked for it, Soren Shepherd!" Roaring like a lion, Mikleo immediately pounced.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, Mikleo no-!"

Too late. Sorey was lying on his back, his body writhing and squirming, helpless as Mikleo's supernaturally soft fingers hitched his shirt up and fluttered across the skin on his abdomen and belly button. Jolts surged all throughout his body, and Sorey was reduced to both a giggling mess and a flailing mass of limbs, laughter bubbling from his lips immediately. Mikleo's fingers came too fast for Sorey to protest, and if there was another thing Sorey hated besides yelling, it was people he didn't know, or didn't trust, touching him. Anywhere.

Mikleo...was different. Most of the time when people would try to tickle Sorey, their fingers were always invasive and rough, often scratching him with their nails, hurting him. That feeling was awful, and their hands were always either hard, sweaty, calloused, or felt like spiky cactus needles, trapping him, not letting him escape. From then on, Sorey didn't let anyone but his mother or close friends like Rose or Bridget tickle him. He trusted them to know how to tickle him without making him feel like he was being violated. Mikleo's fingers were soft and careful as they drummed on his abdomen and sides, and they didn't scratch his skin. Perhaps it was because Mikleo kept his nails short. Still, there was no denying it.

Sorey absolutely loved it.

"Mikleohohohoho!" Sorey laughed loud and clear, his arms flapping up and down, his feet drumming the floor beneath him. "Oh Gohohohod!" He writhed, tears of mirth escaping from his tightly shut eyelids.

"Well, isn't this cute. You're already a laughing mess," Mikleo cooed, a teasing smirk plastered all over his face. His hands and fingers danced all over Sorey's abdomen, alternating from slow and gentle to fast and relentless, sometimes moving them in circular motions. "You haven't felt anything yet."

"Mikleohohoho! Stohohohop!" Sorey begged, barely pushing his fists on Mikleo's shoulders.

"No. I'm not done getting my revenge yet."

Sorey knew he was lying to himself as he held his head back, howling as Mikleo's soft, dainty fingers skittered up to his sides. His laughter was shrill and ummanly, rising in pitch the more Mikleo's fingers sent electric jolts through his body. But he didn't mind one bit. Every tickle and fluttering finger made Sorey's whole body convulse, and Mikleo made sure to explore every surface on his abdomen.

"Plehehehease!"

"Alright, angel," Muse advised, putting a hand on Mikleo's shoulder. "I think he's had enough."

To Sorey's relief, Mikleo obeyed and removed himself from his friend. Sorey found himself exhausted, panting for breath as he clutched his tingling stomach with one hand, his lungs taking in air every time he breathed. His already hypersensitive skin was suddenly throbbing all over, even the spots Mikleo didn't touch. His face was puffy and red like a tomato, with some joyful tears trickling down his cheek. Not since before his mother died did the feeling of being tickled by fingers he instinctively trusted feel so good. It had been a month since anyone had done that to him, a month and a half since Selene tickled him last, he had forgotten how nice it felt.

"Are you okay?" Both mother and son asked, their voices dripping with concern.

"Yeheah," Sorey's voice was hoarse.

"Need some water?" Muse offered.

"Yes please. I'll get it myself."

* * *

After that, the boys sat in the living room to watch one of the movies Sorey brought with him. It was just a cartoon, and said movie was only an hour and ten minutes long, plenty of time for Sorey's still ticklish body to recover from the tingling sensations Mikleo subjected him to. Without meaning to, Sorey found himself resting his head on Mikleo's shoulder, his chocolate locks mingling with his friend's mist white hair, exposed shoulder pressing on his cheek. Being tickled made him realize something: his body yearned for someone to snuggle with.

Not just yearn. Sorey was absolutely starving for it. Starving for someone to hug him, touch him, run their fingers through his hair, stroke his back, to feel safe, secure, and protected. He was sure Zenrus would never give Sorey hugs and cuddles. He didn't seem like the type. Sorey did like Lailah, and did want to be friends with her, but he wasn't sure if asking her to do that for him would be appropriate. He didn't want to give Zenrus the wrong idea and put Lailah's job at risk.

For Sorey, Mikleo was safe.

Unlike most people Sorey knew, Mikleo didn't protest, push him off, call him childish, or claim he was being inappropriate or creepy. Somehow, in some way, Mikleo knew what Sorey wanted, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, his fingers stroking Sorey's brown locks gently. Both boys smiled, with Sorey closing his eyes as he reveled in the gentle touch. Mikleo's fingers felt so good running through his hair, and Sorey hummed happily as he was pet. They remained silent, even as the movie ended. Sorey wasn't even watching the movie by this point, too preoccupied with losing himself in Mikleo's warm caresses. Sure, he had been told that couples or people who were in love cuddled like this, but who said something like this had to be exclusive to couples? Like with holding hands, why couldn't two friends just sit, snuggle, and enjoy each other's company? Sorey didn't see anything wrong with resting his head on his friend's shoulder.

"Sorey?"

"Yeah?" Sorey turned his head towards his friend when he pulled the DVD out of the side of the TV.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while," Mikleo stood up, standing on his tip toes to stretch his legs out. Sorey shivered. Something about Mikleo seemed different. His lilac eyes locked onto Sorey, like he really wanted the latter to be honest with him about something. Sorey just focused on his hair once more.

"Did I do something wrong?" Wait, maybe resting his head on his shoulder was a bad idea? "Sorry! I probably shouldn't have put my head on your-"

Mikleo held a hand up, erasing Sorey's worries with just three little words. "It's not that."

"Phew! Thank goodness."

"I noticed that when you told me you asked Gramps for permission to come over, you referred to him as Zenrus, not grandfather."

And Sorey's worries immediately came crashing back into his system, like a burglar breaking into someone's house. Oh no. He could tell where this was going right away. Mikleo pulled his phone out, pulling up some texts that Sorey had sent him the day before.

 _Mikleo! Good news! Zenrus said yes!_

 _Okay! I'll let Zenrus and Lailah know!_

"He's your grandfather, right?" Mikleo asked, his voice adopting a soft but interrogative credence. "Forgive me for putting you on the spot like this, but normally grandkids refer to their grandfathers as Grandfather or Grandpa, or in my case Gramps, though we're not related."

Mikleo wasn't done talking, but Sorey knew what he was going to say next. He could practically see Mikleo saying them in his mind.

"In fact, all this month, whenever I've mentioned Gramps to you, you always seem to go out of your way to not refer to him by name...or anything."

Bullseye.

Sorey winced, shutting his eyes, replacing Mikleo's face with darkness. He knew Mikleo wasn't trying to make him feel trapped, and was only asking out of genuine curiosity than anything else, but Sorey wanted to run out of the room. Get far away from the subject of Zenrus. As far away as possible. But where could he go? He knew Mikleo was stubborn and wouldn't relent unless he got what he wanted. How could he ask him to drop the subject?

"I…" Nothing else came out. Once again, Sorey's vocal cords shut down. He really didn't want to tell Mikleo the truth. About how he doesn't feel Zenrus loves him, that Sorey intentionally detaches himself from his own grandfather to spare himself the pain of being disowned in the future, about how he feels Zenrus hates the fact that he's autistic and not normal like everyone else here in Elysia and the rest of the world and-

Once again, Mikleo saved the world with a smile and some reassurances. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have asked something so personal. But I'm worried about you. If something's bothering you, you're allowed to tell me about it. I won't judge you, and I'm sure you have your reasons for it," He explained calmly. "If you feel like you can't talk about your problems and just bottle everything up, you'll just end up getting frustrated. My mom and I have been there, so we know what that's like."

Frustrated. That wasn't the right word for it. But man, Mikleo was good. It was like Mikleo could see right into him and untangle all of the tangled up webs and thoughts Sorey had swirling around in ways he could understand. The way Sorey always wanted people to understand. Goodness, he wanted so badly to trust Mikleo enough to tell him. Tell him about his fear, shame, guilt, and reasons regarding his not giving Zenrus a chance. Boy, did he want to. However, even thinking about it made Sorey wish he could teleport back to Camlann. Go back in time and make sure his mother didn't die. Back to the way things were, that way he wouldn't have to worry about this.

A gentle hand grasped Sorey's shoulder. "I'm here for you if you want someone to talk to. Don't forget that. Mom, too. We're more than happy to help you with whatever you need. Just say the word and we're on it."

Sorey smiled, putting a hand on Mikleo's. "Thanks. I don't feel like talking about it yet, but...thanks."

"Whenever you're ready."

"Hey, Mikleo?" Muse waltzed into the kitchen, with a plastic container sealing up a slice of Mikleo's chocolate cake. "Would you be a dear and take this to Shiron's house?"

"Huh?" Mikleo's purple eyes shrunk a little as he took the container. "Now? How come?"

Muse flashed a smile. "I just thought it'd be nice if he had a slice of your scrumptious cake, that's all. We all know he goes ga-ga over your cooking. It's still light out, so I think you can make it there and back before dark," She told him reassuringly. "Is that okay?"

Sorey could see Mikleo sizing her up, like he was suspecting there was more to this simple errand than meets the eye. But Mikleo's surprised mouth closed into a smile.

"Alright. I won't be too long," Mikleo checked the clock. It was about five o'clock, and Sorey still had a little less than two hours to stay longer. With hopes of getting back in time, Mikleo waved to his friend and mother before slipping on his shoes and waltzing out the door.

Leaving two autistic people alone in one house.

"Are you having fun, Sorey?" Muse asked kindly.

"Yeah. Thanks so much for inviting me."

"It's no problem. Mikleo gets lonely very easily, and it's rare for him to make new friends, so it really makes me happy to see you two having fun."

Both of them beamed, picturing a happy, smiling Mikleo in their minds. Muse was right. Sorey really did have fun in the Rulay house. He made a mental note to stop by more often. But the other things Muse said poked at his brain. Lonely? Rare for him to make friends? That didn't sound like Mikleo. At Moymor's party, Sorey saw Mikleo interacting with some women just fine.

"This may sound cheesy to say, but…" Muse began, pausing for a brief moment. Sorey wondered if she was trying to come up with the right words for what she wanted to say next. Assuming this was the case, Sorey paused right along with her, allowing her time to compose her thoughts. He could relate. "I really want to thank you for being friends with Mikleo."

"Huh? How come?" Sorey raised an eyebrow.

Again, Muse paused. She clasped her hands together, her fingers lacing into each other, like she was pushing herself to continue. Sorey could see that she was tapping one of her feet onto the floor. He did like the tapping sound it made. It created an odd but soothing rhythm that put some cadence into the silent monotony between them.

"Well...I'm sure you know this already, but society isn't always kind to people who are different," Her voice kicked her early cheerfulness to the curb, adopting a more somber and serious tone. "Being autistic is hard, and autism itself still isn't entirely well understood. Mikleo's a perfectly normal boy, inside and out. But when he was younger, kids would bully him relentlessly."

That definitely got Sorey's attention. Mikleo? Bullied? Why would anyone bully sweet Mikleo? Sorey couldn't comprehend it. But he did have an idea as to why.

Muse confirmed it. "Everyone in Elysia knows I'm autistic. Many people I know have been very kind and understanding. Others, not so much. Mean kids would tease Mikleo daily, saying things like, _'Your mom's a retard!' 'Are you a retard, too?' 'You're dumb, just like your weird mom!' 'Aren't you gonna flap your hands and rock back and forth like a moron?'_ They would even deliberately leave him out of games or pull cruel pranks, like hide his clothes during gym class or put goo in his hair so they could watch him flap his hands. Sometimes they'd pretend to be autistic and make weird noises and gestures whenever he was in their vicinity."

"Whoa...that's horrible."

Horrible didn't even begin to describe it. Kids could be cruel. Sorey knew this all too well.

"Most days he would come home crying his eyes out, and even comforting him wouldn't calm him down," Muse explained further. "These kids were awfully persistent. Nothing me or the teachers did would convince them to stop. In middle school, Mikleo grew resentful and even told me that he hated me a few times, that it was my fault everyone was harassing him," Her voice trembled a bit. Sorey could hear the heartbreak loud and clear. "I never believed that he meant it. Not even once. I know he didn't mean what he said. But it hurt the both of us. It hurts...feeling like all you seem to do is hurt the people around you just for something that isn't your fault."

Yes. That was it. That awful feeling Sorey would get whenever something bad would happen. That feeling he could never shake off no matter how hard he tried. He could never understand why being different-autistic-was such a bad thing in the eyes of others. It wasn't like Sorey wanted to be born autistic. It just happened. He had long since accepted that it was, and would always and forever be, a part of who he was. It wasn't like he was some brain sucking alien sent to Earth to kill everyone, and he certainly never wanted to cause problems for himself and anyone else.

But apparently just being different wasn't acceptable for some people. Sorey winced when he thought of the times people would yell at him or his mother for things that didn't need to be made into a big deal. Or when Sorey would be scared and cry for whatever reason, and then be told he wasn't trying, being difficult, being a brat, having an attitude, needed to grow up, being a bad kid, and being surrounded by strange, unfeeling people who made no attempts to understand him and only made things worse than they needed to be.

Being told he was bad. Had no empathy. Caused nothing but trouble. Didn't know how to show gratitude. Why did they always assume Sorey didn't feel anything? Why was it so bad to not act like everyone else? Talk like everyone else? Look like everyone else? And if they didn't, people around him made the assumption that he was some horrible person who committed some kind of crime punishable by death. Or acted like he puked on their shiny new shoes.

Awful. Absolutely awful. Sorey understood how she felt. Still, he couldn't picture Mikleo talking back to his mother, saying that he hated her or anything cruel like that. Mikleo had always been kind and sweet with him. Seeing him and Muse interact today only solidified what he already knew about him.

"...I've been there. People have often told my mother that she didn't raise me right," Sorey admitted, looking down at her shoes. He thought they looked good on her. "That she didn't discipline me correctly. I always felt so bad when she'd get yelled at. She never did anything wrong, but they never tried to stop, listen, or understand. Things would even set me off and I'd get upset, and people would claim I was causing trouble, even when I wasn't doing anything or just wanted to help. It hurts. It really hurts. Does it ever stop hurting?"

Muse shook her head. "No. You can live a hundred years and probably never get used to it. People can be cruel. That's a fact of life," A smile reappeared on her face. Yes, that looked much better on her than a frown. "But that doesn't mean there aren't kind people in this world. Do you mind if I touch your hands?"

Touch his hands? "Sure. Go ahead."

Slowly, Muse took Sorey's hands into her own. Just like Mikleo, her hands were soft, like they had never known a day of hardship. They didn't grip him tightly or make him feel trapped or confined. "Zenrus told me about what you've gone through. I won't say I'm sorry for your loss, because I'm sure you've heard that too many times already."

"You just said it."

Muse giggled. "Yeah. I did. Anyway, both Mikleo and I have been going through a hard time since my husband died last year. Things have been tough. We've been getting by. Still, it makes me sad when I see Mikleo sad. I feel bad because I don't feel like I can do anything for him."

Sorey could relate.

"But Mikleo's been very happy over the past month, and I have you to thank for that, Sorey. He talks about you every day, and he speaks very highly of you."

Highly? Of him?

"I'm glad you gave him a chance. Most people don't do that, and...I know I've said this a bunch of times already, but...thank you for being Mikleo's friend."

"You're welcome. But...honestly, I should be the one thanking Mikleo," Sorey sputtered, not quite sure how to deal with this sudden tsunami of appreciation and kindness. "He's been really good to me all month, and he didn't even need to be. I honestly think he deserves better than to hang out with an idiot like me."

Muse suddenly flashed a stern expression at him. "Sorey. Don't ever say that about yourself. You are a wonderful person, no matter what anyone says," Her grip on his hands tightened. Again, it didn't feel confining. It felt like a reassuring squeeze. "Mikleo didn't become friends with you out of pity or obligation or to win goodness points. He genuinely likes you. I do, too. Don't ever say that you don't deserve happiness or that we deserve someone better or that you're bothering us. We're both going through tough times. My mother told me that it's better to walk with a friend in the dark than to walk alone in the light."

Sorey knew what she was saying. It's during someone's lowest point that a helping hand, someone's kindness and love, can be a Godsend. The entire month was basically that, with his secret meetings with Mikleo in the castle. All of his favorite books showed his favorite characters being friends and helping each other out, even when they were at their lowest points in life. No wonder he loved them so much.

"I'm glad you and Mikleo became friends. You've been helping him get back to his normal self, and it really makes me happy to see him smile again."

"You have a wonderful son, Mrs. Rulay."

"Please, call me Muse. I've never been able to get used to being called by my last name, and yes, I'm sure your parents told you it's rude to call someone who's older than you by their first name. I've gotten that exact same lecture myself. Don't feel like you have to be formal with me."

Wow. Muse figured it out with just a glance. She was good. "Okay...Miss Muse?"

"That'll work! Oh," She leaned closer, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Don't tell Mikleo I told you all this. He'll always deny it with the strength of the Lastonbell walls, and his face turns red like a cherry!"

Sorey snickered at the thought. He could definitely picture Mikleo getting flustered at this knowledge. "I can imagine."

Right on cue, Mikleo came through the door, giving them scrutinizing looks. "Ohhhh, I see how it is," Mikleo announced. "You conveniently sent me away so you could talk to Sorey and Sorey alone. You're getting way too predictable, Mom."

Muse smiled. "Jealous?"

"Pfft! Fat chance of that."

Of course, Mikleo, being Mikleo, didn't press them on the details. He was nice like that, and Sorey really appreciated this. Sorey couldn't help but think that Muse did a good job in raising him. Unfortunately, as much as Sorey wanted to spend more time with them, it was almost seven, and he had to go back to the mansion. Mikleo offered to walk him home, and Sorey was happy to take him up on the offer.

"We should totally do this more often!" Sorey kept grinning the whole time they walked. "Your mom's really nice, just like you said! We have so much in common, the three of us!"

"That we do," Mikleo walked by Sorey's side the whole time. "My mom works most of the week, and she's only off on Fridays and Saturdays."

"Yeah. My mom worked a lot too, and she was a single parent."

"I'll bet-"

"Well well! Look who it is! Hey, Mikky-boy!" A deep, booming voice suddenly announced his presence without warning.

Mikleo let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh jeez…" Sorey looked to his left, wondering who that voice belonged to.

Standing about a few feet away was a tall, large, brown skinned man with long grey hair tipped lime green and cherry red eyes. He was wearing nothing but baggy black jeans, brown boots, and a silver and black necklace. His heavily muscular, toned body had white line tattoos going across his abdomen and arms. In contrast, a young girl who didn't look to be older than eleven or twelve accompanied him, with short blonde hair tied into a side ponytail with a green ribbon and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple peach colored shirt, blue capri pants, brown boots that looked far too big for her small frame, and in her hands was a peach colored parasol with an orange Normin doll hanging from it by a string.

Where in the world did these people come from? Sorey found himself stunned silent.

"Hi Zaveid and Edna," Mikleo groaned. "What are you guys doing here?"

The girl, Edna-Sorey knew Edna was a girl's name-spun her parasol around, not looking nearly as enthused as the older man. In fact, she looked quite bored. "We were just in the neighborhood."

"Actually, Eizen needed me to help him with something," The man-Sorey figured he was the one called Zaveid-told him. "Edna and I were just on our way back to my car."

Mikleo crossed his arms, sizing them both up with a look that said he didn't believe a word he said. "Let me guess. You got in trouble and you had to have Eizen bail you out. Again."

"Bzzzt. Poor Meebo. I thought you'd be smarter than that," Edna quipped, flashing a mischievous smirk. "Eizen was lonely and he wanted Zaveid to comfort him, and by comfort, I mean bone him senseless."

Meebo? Sorey slowly slid behind Mikleo, finding these two to be a bit unsettling. What kind of nickname was that?

"Edna!" Zaveid roared, his cherry red eyes ready to pop right out of his face in sheer shock.

Mikleo leaned closer to Sorey. "Don't worry. She's just making fun of him. They always do this. What Zaveid said is true."

Watching them banter back and forth wasn't doing much for Sorey except completely weird him out. He had never met a girl like Edna before. Sure, he knew Rose could be blunt at times, but never to this extent. Zaveid...looked and acted a bit too much like some unpleasant people he knew from his years in high school, so he wasn't sure how to feel about him. But he was happy that Mikleo clarified things. Judging from the way Mikleo talked to them, it was safe to assume he knew them well.

It was here that little Edna happened to catch a glance at Sorey, who hid behind Mikleo like a frightened squirrel. Her sky blue eyes fixated on this new presence, and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I didn't know you got yourself a new manservant, Meebo. Is he your bodyguard?" Edna folded her umbrella, pointing right at Sorey like she was threatening him with a sword.

Sorey backed away two steps. Thankfully, Mikleo stepped in between them. "Alright. Back off. He's new," The boy gently pushed Edna's umbrella down. "Zaveid, Edna, this is Sorey. He's Zenrus's grandson and my new friend. Sorey, these are Zaveid and Edna. They're just friends of mine from the next town over."

Before Sorey could react, it was Zaveid who made the first move, moseying towards Sorey and leaning in close to get a better look at him. "Oh ho! You got yourself a lucky buck, Mikster!" Zaveid's voice was deep and manly, and the way he grinned didn't sit right with Sorey. He looked like he was trying to seduce him, with the way his hand was on his hip. "Hey there. You taking good care of our little friend here?"

"Uhhh...can you please move back a little?" Sorey stammered.

Oddly enough, Zaveid actually complied. "Whoops. Didn't realize you were that kinda guy. Anyway," Zaveid held a large hand out. "Nice to meet'cha!"

Oh no. There it was. A foreign hand that expected Sorey to grasp it. Sorey's stomach turned itself into a knot. His hands didn't move one bit.

"You're not gonna shake his hand?" Edna piped in.

"He doesn't like touching other people's hands. Nothing personal," Mikleo explained.

"Alright," Again, Zaveid complied and pulled his hand back. "Don't worry, kid. We don't bite. Unless you're into that."

Mikleo's irises shrunk. "Zaveid!"

All of a sudden, Edna held her umbrella out and stabbed Zaveid in the rib with it. "Owww! Jeez, that hurt!"

"That's what you get for being an annoying dick. If you want my forgiveness, then do the Normincarena as penance. You know Meebo's into that."

"Okay, now you're just being silly, Edna!" Mikleo scolded, his face turning red.

Zaveid rubbed his throbbing rib with one hand. "Alright alright. Sorry, Mik. We better get going. Gotta get Edna back by eight," He waved at Sorey. "It was nice meeting you, Sorey! Let's hang out sometime!"

"Sure…" In all honesty, Sorey couldn't picture himself hanging out with them. Zaveid took up too much space and seemed a bit too forward. On the other hand, Edna didn't look like someone he could make basic conversation with, in light of the way she kept teasing everyone. Sorey could only watch as the pair trotted down the hill.

With that, the two boys were alone again.

"Do they...always act like that?"

"Yeah. I can clearly see you're shaking a bit. Don't worry. They're nicer than they let on."

"Why does Edna call you Meebo?"

"It's a long and stupid story," Mikleo exhaled an exasperated sigh. "Don't feel like boring you with the details right now."

"Okay."

Before long, they were right in front of the mansion, five minutes before seven. "So I'll see you tomorrow. 'Kay?"

Sorey's smile return, and he nodded vigorously. "Yep! The usual place?"

"The usual place. Glad you had fun."

"Me too! What about you?"

"Yeah. It was nice."

"We should do this more often!"

"Definitely."

As Mikleo returned home on foot, Sorey was happy for the rest of the night. Not even his uncertainty about Mikleo's other friends was enough to put a damper on his mood. With a light heart, Sorey slept the night away, dreaming lovely dreams about future meetings and get-togethers, whether at the ruins or at Mikleo's house. Deep in sleep, Sorey thanked Elysia for giving him Mikleo.

He wished today would go on forever.


	9. It's Easy To Ruin a Good Day

Chapter 9: It's Easy To Ruin a Good Day

Not even a cloudy day in Elysia had the power to make Sorey's happiness from last night fade away. Sorey bounced out of bed with the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas morning, waking up long before both Zenrus and Lailah. It was about 6:45 AM, but Sorey was bursting with energy as he rummaged through the kitchen and prepared breakfast all by himself, glad that he got to learn where Lailah put the toaster and bread.

So imagine their surprise when Zenrus and Lailah, weary from sleep, found the table already set and food freshly made. Both plates had warm scrambled eggs paired with lightly burnt and heavily buttered slices of toast. Even forks and knives had been brought out. Lailah and Zenrus both exchanged confused glances.

"Good morning!" Sorey came out from the kitchen, greeting them both with a radiant grin that stretched far across his face.

Lailah was the first to point out the obvious. "Oh goodness. Did you make breakfast for us?"

"Yep!" Sorey crossed his arms and nodded for dramatic effect. "I figured you guys deserved a little something nice," Although the boy displayed a cheerful, exuberant demeanor, his insides went rigid just from Zenrus' presence. He didn't dare show it, should Zenrus figure it out.

The old man smiled, right alongside Lailah. "My my. It looks fantastic. I had no idea you could cook."

"Well, I can cook a little bit…" Sorey sheepishly looked away, scratching his hair with one hand like he usually did. He still hadn't gotten used to hearing praise from Zenrus. "Mostly simple stuff, really. I don't know how to make anything big or complicated like beef bourguignon or mabo curry."

To Sorey, it was a miracle he had remembered how to cook at all. He had only been learning how to cook since his sophomore year, and his mother had taught him how to make simple things, starting with microwaveable items, then gradually moving him towards making breakfast and baking cakes. Selene had said that in time, he was going to need to learn how to cook, should he ever find himself living on his own. Why not start early, she had said. Sorey thanked his lucky stars his mother taught him how to cook simple stuff when she did.

Both recipients beamed. "Thank you so much, Sorey. This looks lovely," Lailah was the first to sit down and take a bite of some eggs.

Thankfully, to Sorey's delight, the food came out good. Lailah and Zenrus ate it without difficulty or complaint. He could see Lailah holding a hand to her own cheek, savoring the soft eggs and taking her time with every bite. Sorey didn't put much effort in his own breakfast, simply treating himself to a banana and some yogurt. Still, even with the happy atmosphere around him, everything felt heavy. The air felt heavy. The spoon in Sorey's hand felt heavy. The hand holding the spoon was starting to shake the minute he caught a glimpse of Zenrus's goatee.

Sorey's stomach lurched, tying itself into a knot in anxious, fearful anticipation. It was only a matter of time before something would set Zenrus off and make him yell and scream in anger. Erupt like a volcano and burn everything around him. Sorey scolded himself for thinking like this, thinking that something bad was always going to happen if he so much as did anything at all. That danger was around every corner. Painful echoes of angry voices from the past lingered, and Sorey winced, wishing they'd go away.

"Sorey?" Zenrus called for his grandson's attention.

"Eep! Y-Y-Yes?" Sorey jumped a little in his seat. He was glad he managed to finish the last of his yogurt.

"You finished your college letter, right?"

"Yes, I did."

A grin spread across the old man's face. "If you don't mind, I was thinking we could run over to Ladylake University and send the application in," He explained. "Do you think you could print out the letter? The application period ends in about three weeks, and we'd best get it done and over with."

The chestnut haired boy nodded, shaking his head vigorously. "Yes! You're right! I'll get right to it!" With that, Sorey darted out of the kitchen, happy to be able to escape his grandfather's stern eyes.

Get away. Get away from Zenrus. Away from the ticking time bomb. Don't get caught in the explosion, like all the other times before this one. A strange pressure crushed down on his chest as he walked away, something he always felt whenever someone was close to getting angry. When he got to his room, he found himself taking in short breaths, like he had overexerted himself. He was still catching his breath even as he logged onto Instachat. Of course, Rose was online.

This time, she was the one who sent him a greeting message.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Hey Sorey! Mornin'! :)

The crushing feeling was still there, but it lessened somewhat. Sorey smiled and typed a reply.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Hi Rose. What's up?

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Well? How was last night?

Oh. He had promised to tell Rose about his day with Mikleo. He typed a whole paragraph about his day, mostly mentioning stuff like playing Brutal Beatdown Sisters with Mikleo and talking about ruins with him. He didn't mention the talk he had with Muse. Rose didn't need to know that. But he did talk about how nice and welcoming they were, and how it felt strange but nice to have met another autistic person like himself. When he finished, he took time to print out the college letter, as he promised Zenrus. After all, Rose would probably take a while to reply, since she'd be reading that paragraph he typed.

Shortly after the letter came out from the printer, his computer pinged.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Nice! It sounds like you really like this Mikleo kid!

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Yeah, I really do. He's nice and pretty and a bit of a jokester but he's also intelligent, mature, and down-to-earth! He's really cute, too! :D

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Cute, huh? :P Cute enough to ask out on a date?

Sorey yelped, his face turning an alarming shade of red. His fingers furiously typed out a quick reply.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : No, he doesn't know I'm gay and I intend to keep it that way. And no, I'm not asking him out.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Awww, come on! You talk about this kid all the time! That pretty much tells me you're head over heels in love with him!

In love? With Mikleo? That couldn't be true. Sorey did like the idea of being in a relationship with someone in the far future, but only when he himself felt he was ready for one. He wanted the relationship to be real, true, healthy, and not superficial. Plus, there were too many things that could go horribly wrong, should he attempt to try it out and find himself exposed and vulnerable. No way was he going to risk it. Besides, he had enough to deal with.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : I'm not, and for all I know, Mikleo might be straight. I don't want to gross him out.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : But he knows you're autistic, right? You said he didn't have a problem with it.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : That's different! Being autistic and being homosexual are two completely different things! And the fact that I'm both just makes things more complicated! He might be fine with me being autistic but not with being gay! I don't want to ruin our friendship, and I already work hard every single day not to ruin what we have!

No. The last thing Sorey wanted was to lose Mikleo's friendship. Not when he worked so hard to cultivate the friendship they currently have. He had already been terrified about Mikleo dropping him like a hot potato the minute he found out he was autistic. Being accepted without question was a miracle in Sorey's eyes, and Mikleo knowing about autism was a lucky break for him. The fact that Mikleo even thought he was cool was still beyond him. The thought of Mikleo finding out he was homosexual and deciding not to be friends with him anymore terrified him even worse. Sorey knew all too well the stigma and ostracization homosexuals and people of other orientations had to endure. No way was he going to set himself up for disaster.

There was a tense silence, before Rose finally replied back.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : I'm sorry, Sorey. I didn't mean to make things all serious. I wasn't trying to make you mad, honest.

Sorey's eyebrows rose in disbelief. Rose thought she made him mad? Sorey certainly hoped he didn't come off as angry. Then again, it was far too easy for his feelings, emotions, and intentions to be either misconstrued or twisted around into something bad.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : It's alright. If you think you made me mad, don't worry. You didn't.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : I know. You're sweet, and that's what I like about you. But at the same time though, I do think you should tell Mikleo sometime. I understand why you don't want to, but you can't live your life scared that stuff will go wrong if you so much as leave the house.

' _Stuff going wrong is practically the story of my life,'_ Sorey thought. Sometimes he even wondered if the universe had it out for him with the amount of bad stuff that happened in his life, both in his childhood and even now.

Teachers telling him he wasn't trying, when he was trying his absolute hardest to figure out the problems and finish his work. They were no help whenever he asked them for help. All they said was, "Make an attempt. You don't need help 24/7."

A kid's mother yelling at Sorey for tripping on a dog's chew toy and his hand falling into her daughter's birthday cake by accident. She was absolutely convinced he did it on purpose, but that wasn't true. Of course, nobody else told her otherwise, and the mother was still belligerent even as his own mother tried to clarify things. Nobody asked the other kids, and nobody asked him.

Strange people yelling at his mother for things she never did or said, and not believing her no matter what she told them.

Parents petitioning for Sorey to be pulled out of his second grade classroom, claiming that he was disruptive and shouldn't be in school with normal kids. That he was doing nothing but hold people back and make everyone uncomfortable.

One of the fourth graders breaking the art teacher's window with a hardened piece of clay, and convincing everyone that Sorey was responsible.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : You were afraid that Mikleo would hate you if he found out you were autistic, and he doesn't. You were afraid Isaac would hate you when you tried asking him out, and he didn't. You always worried yourself to tears whenever you had to study for any test at all, especially math, and you pretty much passed them all with flying colors. Hell, you're even afraid of your own grandfather because you think he'll disown you if you do anything at all, and you're too scared to even talk to him despite living with him for about a month now. That's the thing, Sorey. You're letting fear completely cripple you inside and out.

He winced. She was right. About everything. Just like Mikleo, Rose could read him like a map, though that was because Sorey had known her since third grade.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : I'm not saying your fears aren't valid or justified. But a lot of things in life might turn out to be super awesome if you try them out. Who knows? Maybe your grandfather is actually a nice person who really loves you. Maybe Mikleo will be okay with you being gay. You never know until you try. You shouldn't spend your entire life scared that things will always go wrong. Because let's face it, shit happens all the time and there isn't much we can really do except deal with it.

' _But what if you don't want to deal with it?'_ Sorey thought. He knew Rose was only trying to be helpful and supportive. That was what he liked about her. She was straight up with him, and never made him feel like his problems and feelings didn't matter. But the reality was, she wasn't him. She wasn't like him. Some things in life he didn't want to deal with. Some problems he didn't want to fix. Sorey wanted the problems to go away. There were plenty of things that happened that he wished had never happened or existed in the first place.

Of course, life didn't come with magic spells that you could use to just wish stuff away. Not like in the Celestial Record series.

And in a way, she was right. Things had worked out before. Sorey forced a smile and typed a reply back.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Thanks, Rose. You're a good friend. Anyway, I'm changing the subject here, but...do you sometimes dream of stuff that happened in your childhood?

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Yeah. That's happened. Why?

 **ShepherdSunshine** : The night before last, I dreamt about the day I first met Bridget. You know, back when her dad was still abusing her and depriving her of food.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : Ugh. Don't remind me. I seriously hope he stays in jail until the day he dies. If he ever gets out, I'll hunt him down and chop'em to bits! Nobody hurts sweet Bridget! Nobody!

He knew she was just being dramatic. Still, he appreciated her compassion for her friends, both him and Bridget.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Yeah. I'm glad her mother got her out of that bad situation.

It was here that Sorey remembered. He needed to go downstairs and give Zenrus the letter.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Whoops! Gotta go. Zenrus and I are going to Ladylake U to hand in my application in person.

 **MostHatedCharacterInTheGame** : K! TTYL!

With that, he signed right off.

* * *

Like Zenrus said, Ladylake University was surprisingly close by. It only took about fifteen or twenty minutes to get there without hitting traffic, and Lailah had done some research as to where to hand in the application, so they were prepared. It also didn't take long to hand in the completed application to the enrollment office. The only catch was, they did need to pay a $50 fee. That always confused Sorey whenever he applied to any college. Why would schools make applicants pay enrollment fees when there was a chance they wouldn't get accepted? It didn't help that said fees couldn't be refunded should the applicant be rejected, so what exactly was the point?

After that, the next week was rather quiet. Uneventful but relatively happy, especially since Sorey still went to the castle to see Mikleo.

"Well?"

"Hm?" Sorey turned to look in Mikleo's direction as they sat on the second floor.

"Think you'll get in?"

Sorey rested his chin on his fist, his green eyes dreamily looking at the broken walls before him. Some debris was scattered around on the floor. "I don't know. I'd love it if I got accepted, but I've been rejected from five different colleges. For all I know, Ladylake might not want someone like me going to school there."

"Aren't you a pessimist," Mikleo nudged Sorey's arm with an elbow, taking care not to hit too hard. "Come on. If I can get in, I know you can. You'd be surprised at how high Ladylake's enrollment rates are."

In all honesty, Sorey always hated it when people said, _"If I can do this, I know you can too."_ That was never true, as far as he knew. They weren't him. They didn't know what going through life was like for him. Something that may be easy as pie for some was like climbing to the top of Rayfalke Spiritcrest mountain for him. He knew that they meant well, so it wasn't like he hated it when people tried to give him helpful advice or support. Even so, it was still hard. But he didn't feel like telling Mikleo this. He was already being so good to him. Sorey didn't want to seem ungrateful for his kindness nor hurt his feelings, so he remained silent.

"Besides," Mikleo continued. "Even if you don't get in, there's more to life than college. A lot of my mom's friends haven't gone to college but they're living pretty good lives."

"I guess…"

Mikleo was right. Sorey had read many stories online about people who had disabilities or physical ailments living on their own, getting jobs, and becoming successful through hard work and support from friends and family. Selene had collected many memoirs written by autistic people, books on how to raise an autistic child, and many other tomes on the subject. He still remembered the shelf that was in his old dining room, full of all the books she collected. Gardening books, romance novels, cookbooks with lots of recipes, autism books, etc. Of course, whoever was in charge probably threw them all away when the house was cleared out. For all Sorey knew, they weren't there anymore.

"Sorey?"

"Hm?"

"You weren't freaked out when I…" Mikleo looked down at his own crossed legs, averting his friend's gaze. Sorey knew that look all too well. He himself had done it many times throughout his life. But it wasn't like Mikleo to suddenly be sheepish or nervous. "Y'know…"

Sorey blinked once, twice. Then it clicked. Was this about the tickle fight from the week before?

"No, I wasn't," He told his sheepish friend reassuringly. Sorey flashed his 1000-kilowatt smile, so bright that it could make even the most hard-hearted people melt like ice being exposed to a flame. "I will admit, I only let people I love and trust with my whole heart tickle me, and only when I give permission or instigate it."

"Sorry," Mikleo ran a hand through his misty white hair. Regret began peppering his lilac eyes, things he hadn't taken into consideration at the time suddenly creeping into his mind. Of course, most autistic people he knew didn't like being touched, especially without their consent. For all Mikleo knew, he might have overstepped his boundaries and not even realized it. Guilt suddenly seized him. "I probably should have asked permission. I know most people don't like being touched. I'm sorry if I crossed any lines."

A bulky but gentle hand slipped into Mikleo's, wrapping it up in protective fingers. "It's okay! You didn't!" He shook his head for emphasis. "I...actually liked it," Sorey confessed, his green eyes soft and gleaming with adoration.

It was enough to make a smile return to Mikleo's lips. Whether it was their holding hands once more or Sorey's reassurance, Sorey couldn't quite tell. But he did feel something warm lurch in his chest. Goodness, Mikleo looked so cute. Warmth completely overtook both boys, and not just because of the summer heat.

Green eyes looked down at the hand clutching Mikleo's. That was when he saw it. Mikleo's hand was quite small compared to his own. Sorey held it upward to get a better look. Then he let go and straightened his hand out. Oddly enough, Mikleo didn't take his hand away. He just held it up against Sorey's, their palms flat and making contact.

Sorey couldn't hold back a merry giggle. "Wow, Mikleo! Your hands are so small!"

The smaller boy's cheeks sported a dust of red. "Yeah. I get told that a lot."

After spending more time in the castle, Sorey and Mikleo walked towards the mansion together. Mikleo had suggested it, and Sorey couldn't bring himself to say no. He did want to show Mikleo his room and more of his books, but it was almost three thirty, and Muse always wanted Mikleo back at the house by four. When Sorey opened the front door, he turned tense, freezing in place. Being observant, not even Mikleo missed the way Sorey turned rigid just at the sight of whoever greeted them. Standing before him was Zenrus, smiling up at them.

"Hello, boys."

"Hi, Gramps," Mikleo smiled back and greeted him like it was the most normal thing in the world.

For Sorey, hearing Mikleo be so casual with him made him go completely pale with shock, like he had seen someone deface an important relic. Mikleo really did refer to Zenrus as Gramps, and the latter wasn't even related to him! Sorey was sure lightning would strike at any minute.

' _Mikleo! Don't call him Gramps!'_ Sorey screamed in his mind. How Mikleo even had the courage to call him that and not risk certain death by yelling or harsh scolding was still a mystery to the chestnut haired youth.

To Sorey, it was a miracle that Zenrus didn't explode right then and there. "Thank you for bringing Sorey home, Mikleo. He enjoys your company immensely."

There was no denying that. Mikleo put a hand on his hip and smirked. "True that. He's helpless without me to reel him in."

"Hey!" Sorey protested, mostly just for the show of it. "No I'm not!" Sure, Sorey did know Mikleo was only teasing, and in a playful manner at that, so he wasn't truly upset. He loved Mikleo too much for that. He figured he'd at least pretend to be offended, or else it'd ruin the fun.

After a sufficient pout to assert that he most certainly wasn't helpless, the boys went back to smiling again. But...in some way, Sorey knew that what Mikleo said was true. Sorey would be out on the streets if it weren't for Zenrus, and he still had no knowledge of how to fully support himself on his own. Of course, Mikleo didn't know this, and Sorey figured there was no point in bothering him about it.

"By the way, boys…" Zenrus began, stroking his beard. "Lailah and I plan to go to the Mabinogio Museum tomorrow at eleven, and since you boys like ruins so much, I thought maybe you two would like to come with us," He suggested. "There's a new exhibit on display."

A museum? New exhibit? It took only seconds for Sorey's green eyes to suddenly glimmer with the thrill of discovery. He hadn't been to a museum in months. Even Mikleo found himself smiling brightly at the thought.

"Awesome!" Sorey cajoled. "I'd love to go! What do you think, Mikleo? We should totally go!"

"Yeah. I'd like that. But I'd have to clear it with my mom first," Mikleo explained. Unlike Sorey, the aquamarine haired boy was more composed, and didn't let his emotions run wild. That didn't mean he wasn't excited about the trip. Sorey could feel it.

Before Mikleo could go on, Zenrus interrupted him. "I already did that for you."

"What?!" Both boys yelped.

Zenrus nodded. "I called Muse just an hour ago, and she said yes."

Without a word, Mikleo yanked out his phone, sending his mother a text. Sorey leaned closer, watching in awe as his friend's slender fingers pressed every button with blinding speed. It took about a few seconds for his phone to ping, indicating that she had replied back. Mikleo's lilac eyes widened when he opened the text. It was a big fat yes, typed in all caps, with a smiley face emoticon right next to it.

Typical Muse.

Mikleo fired a glare in Zenrus's direction. Not an angry one, Sorey could tell that much. "Damn you're good." Oh yeah. Zenrus wasn't a slouch.

"Well? What do you say?" Zenrus inquired.

"We're in!" Mikleo announced.

"Yaaaaay!" Unable to contain his glee, Sorey took Mikleo's hands into his own and jumped up and down, just like when they first met. "This is great! We'll get to see some cool exhibits and ancient relics! Man oh man, I can't wait!"

Unlike before, Mikleo wasn't surprised. In a way, he knew Sorey was going to get excited. But he didn't mind. After all, Sorey was happy, just like he was, even if he was much more open and earnest about showing it. There was nothing wrong with being excited about a trip to the museum. Mikleo simply let Sorey jump up and down, letting his hands and arms bounce to a tune he couldn't hear. Even Zenrus couldn't help but stifle a laugh. But it must be confessed that he hadn't seen Sorey this happy before. His eyes bright with cheer, a smile more radiant than a newly blooming sunflower, his voice going up an octave, laughter happy and carefree…

Why wouldn't Sorey be like that in front of Zenrus? The old man couldn't help but wonder…

"Oh! Mikleo, come see my room!" Once he stopped jumping, he dragged Mikleo up the stairs, clinging to his small, tender hand the entire time.

Zenrus smiled as he watched the boys sprint up the stairs. But a frown replaced the grin shortly after. Sorey looked so joyful, but not once was he ever like that when Zenrus was around. Was Sorey deliberately hiding his emotions and true feelings from Zenrus? Why? As far as Zenrus was concerned, there was no need for Sorey to be so formal and rigid around him. Why didn't Sorey feel as though he could be himself around his own grandfather? The support book said that Sorey was struggling with issues regarding his self-confidence and trying too hard to be someone he wasn't.

The old man couldn't help but lose himself in rumination.

The minute Mikleo took a step into Sorey's room, he could see the latter grinning like he had won the lottery. As far as Sorey was concerned, he finally found someone he could invite into his sanctuary, his world, the center of his universe, the place where Sorey felt he could be himself without hesitation or fear. Someone he trusted.

"Well, this is my room!" Sorey extended his arms outward, like they were airplane wings. "I've only had it for a month, though. I've got some cool books I wanna show you!"

For the next few minutes, all they did was talk about books. Only the ones Sorey had with him, but that was alright. They were just too happy enjoying each other's company to care about anything else around them, Sorey especially so. His entire being was warm with nothing but joy. Finally, he got to have someone over, a friend, even if their time for today was short due to Mikleo's incoming curfew.

An idea hatched in his head. "Oh! I have something for you!" Sorey raced over to his dresser, pulling out one of the drawers and rummaging through his shirts. He pulled out a small clay goat sculpture, showing it to his friend.

"What's this?"

"I found it in the castle," Sorey explained. "I think it's a goat, but I don't know for sure. I like to think that it is, though."

Mikleo examined the goat sculpture closely. "It kinda looks like a ram to me, with those stripes on its sides."

"But rams have curly horns, don't they?" Sorey inquired. "Goats have straight horns, and these horns are straight."

"Some goats have curly horns. I've seen some."

Sorey raised an eyebrow. Most of the goats he had seen, including the Hyland goats here in Elysia, all had straight horns that didn't curl into perfectly round circles. He made a note to look some up later. With a soft grin, he held the clay goat to Mikleo. "Here. You should have it."

This time, Mikleo was taken aback. "How come?"

"Well...you've been nothing but nice to me this entire month, and you didn't need to be," Sorey explained, gently opening Mikleo's hand and putting the clay goat right inside. It fit perfectly in the boy's small hands. "You've always been there for me, even though you have your own problems and life to worry about. I mean, I don't even know why you'd rather hang out with some weird autistic kid who goes on and on about ruins and ancient relics and the Celestial Record all day long."

From anyone else, it might have sounded more like a miserable attempt at guilt-tripping someone into befriending him or wooing Mikleo into staying with him. But even after a month of getting to know him, Mikleo knew that Sorey was far too genuine for that. He meant every word he said, sappy as it was-sappy but true-and to say Mikleo's heart warmed at the kind gesture would be an understatement. Mikleo held onto the clay goat and held it close.

"Thanks. I'll take good care of it," He then fixated his gaze onto Sorey. Right in the eyes. "And I'm happy to be your friend. Don't say something like I deserve better or would be better off hanging out with normal people."

Remembering what Muse said about kids bullying Mikleo, Sorey winced.

"Besides, my mom says it's the quality of friends that matter, not the quantity," Mikleo said.

"Definitely agree with you there."

Sorey wanted this moment to go on forever. Unfortunately, it was time for Mikleo to head home for the day. Even so, Sorey was still happy for the rest of the day. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to get here.

* * *

The Mabinogio Museum was every bit as museum-like as Sorey envisioned it would be. A large, hulking building that took up several acres of land, standing taller than every house in Elysia combined. Of course, it didn't stretch as tall as a skyscraper. Luckily, there weren't any skyscrapers in the area, so the museum was basically the biggest building in all of Elysia, so there was no competition. Every exhibit was divided into their own sections, all detailing different time periods from long ago.

Skulls and skeletons of animals long extinct. Monoliths and stone slabs adorning ancient text and symbols that no one could decipher. Recreations of historic events such as wars put on full display. Ancient relics and old tools that old tribes of people used to use in their daily lives. Statues and sculptures so massive that Sorey couldn't help but wonder how anyone managed to get them inside even one room. Old vases and artifacts confined in glass cases for protection. Sorey marveled at every single display in the museum, jade eyes sparkling with unbridled, unrestrained joy.

"Oh my gosh! This place has everything!" Sorey cried, running from display to display like he had too much sugar. "Look! It's a replica of Persepolis, the holy city from one of the eastern countries! Oh! Is that a monolith?! I wonder if it was ceremonial in nature? Wow! I don't think we've checked that monolith out yet! Holy moly, this display talks about what life during the Temperance of Avarost was like! Oh, oh, oh! Look! It's the preserved corpse of a slave from the Phoenician era! How did they even manage to keep it from decaying all those centuries?"

There was no denying it. Sorey was in heaven. Everyone could see it plain as day. Sorey didn't even notice that there were other people staring at him. Or if he did, he simply didn't care. The joy radiating from his entire being was unmistakable, and there was no way nobody could take their eyes off of the exuberant, gregarious boy. Not even Lailah or Zenrus, who were too busy just trying to keep up, though they did their own fair share of admiring the artifacts, displays, and other things the museum had to offer.

"Yeah. I've been here lots of times before, and it's great," Mikleo added. "The curators here really know how to organize everything so neatly," Both boys couldn't help but take time to appreciate how much time and effort the museum employees and curators must have put in to organize such a collection of well preserved artifacts. Whoever they hired to create all the displays and recreations definitely deserved some credit as well, as far as they were concerned.

At one point, a crowd gathered in one section dedicated to the Era of the Gods. "Sorey! Mikleo!" Zenrus beckoned for them to come to where he was. "This is an interesting piece. Have you seen this yet?" Once the boys approached him, Zenrus pointed to the object in question.

Hanging on the wall was a long, delicately-woven tapestry, with the borders adorned with intricate flower designs, along with other symbols. Depicted on the tapestry was a scene from the past. A shining light floated in the sky, with beams raining down on a group of people who raised their hands towards it in worship. Every single person in the tapestry wore thick, colorful robes, their bodies adorned with fine jewels and accessories. Some of the people in the tapestry carried items such as golden vases, swords, staffs, crowns, and other things.

"Wow!" Entranced by the enchanting designs, Sorey's green eyes were glued to the tapestry, unable to look away. "That must be depicting the Phoenicians as their prayers were answered by the Gods!"

"Yes," Lailah agreed, reading the information posted underneath the tapestry. "It says here that when the Phoenicians were at the lowest point of their lives, the god they gave their offerings to finally answered their prayers, granting them a lifetime of happiness and prosperity."

"The same thing happened to the other tribes, such as the Sidiki Tribe and the pilgrims who came from the land of Ratatosk," Mikleo elaborated further. "Only they all depicted the gods very differently."

"That's right!" Sorey held his index finger up. "The Ratatosk pilgrims chose to depict the gods as-"

Unfortunately for Sorey, he was bereaved of the chance to finish that sentence. The awful, ear-splitting sound of a crying child who was only ten feet away silenced him into paralysis. It had come so suddenly that Sorey found himself unable to find it in him to cover his ears. The noise of the crowd intensifying around him was of no help either. It didn't take much for Mikleo, Lailah, and Zenrus to notice the distress laced into every corner of Sorey's face. It was like an explosion had gone off, the child's crying being the blast itself and the crowd being the aftershock.

Then, a set of small, gentle hands cupped Sorey's ears, blocking the noise. Sorey's eardrums still throbbed and stung, but the child's crying was no longer so loud that it seemed to crack his skull from the inside out. The warmth protecting his ears from the world's deafening noises felt safe, tender...familiar.

"Is this better?" Mikleo asked.

That explained it. Mikleo's hands shielded Sorey's hypersensitive ears from the child's crying. A grateful grin spread across Sorey's face as one of his own hands wrapped around Mikleo's, further muffling the child's screeching.

"MOMMY I WANNA GO HOOOOOME! THIS IS BOOOORIIIIIING!" The unruly child screeched in that high pitched voice, making almost everyone cover their ears, even as his mother dragged him away from the exhibit.

"Thanks, Mikleo."

"Don't mention it," Even as the child left, Mikleo's hands were still on Sorey's ears.

Zenrus and Lailah could only watch the scene before them unfold, all smiles. "My, Mikleo's quite conscientious, isn't he?" She asked.

"He always has been," Zenrus noted. "We should move on. I'm sure Sorey needs something to take his mind off of that child's whining," Since the support book Selene made mentioned that Sorey's senses were amplified, making him hypersensitive to certain things like some textures and sounds, he wondered if the child's crying sounded like a bomb going off. It certainly came right out of nowhere. Anyone would want to cover their ears. He put a hand on his goatee. "The poor mother. I wish I could have taken time to offer her some advice."

Decades of living and raising children have given Zenrus some insight on how to raise a child, Sorey's support book notwithstanding. He had even given advice to some of his neighbors whenever they needed help dealing with their own children. Of course, not even Zenrus was so naive as to think that one method worked on every single child, and with the younger generation wanting and requiring different things, he knew he needed to take the passage of time into consideration as well.

Zenrus approached Sorey with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry about that, Sorey. Are you alright?"

Finally, Mikleo removed his hands from Sorey's ears.

"Yeah. I think," Sorey ran a hand through his chocolate locks, releasing a sheepish laugh. "Man, my ears hurt."

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Lailah suggested. "There's no rush. We still have time to see everything."

"That's alright!" Sorey waved his hands. "I can manage. I still wanna see Emperor Balan's sarcophagus."

To Emperor Balan's sarcophagus they went, along with other exhibits and recreations of ruins. But this was only the beginning of a chain of events that would completely wreck Sorey from the inside out. They went into a small theater to watch a short documentary on the Oracle of Delphinia shortly afterward. When the movie started, Sorey felt as though he was trapped. A screechy staticky sound scratched at his eardrums, and the audio was at such a high volume that every time the narrator spoke, gunshots seemed to ring at every second that passed. At first, Sorey simply covered his ears, figuring it'd be best to grin and bear it. After all, he had wanted to know more about the Oracle of Delphinia.

Unfortunately, the screeching, ear-splitting noises persisted, not letting up even a bit. Sorey found himself unable to relax. The next thing he knew, it seemed like the entire theater was getting smaller and smaller, trapping him inside. It was a full house, so every seat was taken. The air around him grew thin, and a thick, oppressive pressure crushed down on his chest. Sorey squeezed his eyes shut when the narrator began talking about the god who cursed Delphinia to her eternal slumber.

"Sorey?" Noticing the boy's distress, Zenrus tried to get his attention. "Are you alright?"

No, he wasn't alright. By Maotelus, Sorey wanted to get out of here. Away from the noise. Away from feeling trapped. Away from everything.

"Do you want to leave?"

Sorey nodded, bobbing his head up and down like he couldn't do it fast enough.

"Alright. Just don't go anywhere."

The overloaded youth sprung from his sea, barely managing to push through the crowds of people that attempted to swallow him up. It didn't help that the seats were very close together, and many people had to move their legs just to give Sorey room to leave. He made a beeline for the door, running right out with the sunlight coming through the large windows welcoming him. He leaned against the wall before falling on his rear, wrapping his arms around himself, and rocking back and forth. He needed to get that trapped feeling out of his system. Feel himself breaking free from that confined space, pushing the noise out of his ears. Everything inside him felt like it was going to burst. No way was he going to let himself fall apart in a museum of all places.

Quietly he motioned himself back into his world. No more noise, no more crowds threatening to suck him dry of all his energy...True, there were still people going to and fro, but it was far more pleasant than the staticky audio from inside the theater. It helped that the doors leading into said theater were thick and didn't let any noise out. Sorey wasn't sure how long he stayed outside the theater, sitting on the soft bench and composing himself, but after a while, the doors opened, and a wave of people spilled out from the theater.

"Hey," Mikleo sat right down next to him, a gentle hand resting on Sorey's shoulder. "You alright?"

"I am now. Sorry about that. It was way too loud in there."

"It's alright," Lailah shook her head, her large ponytail mimicking her gesture. "You shouldn't apologize for something that isn't your fault."

Sorey smiled back at them. Boy, was he grateful to have them here. They were so understanding and kind, and they didn't need to be. But when he saw Zenrus, there was naught but a frown on the old man's face. His eyebrows furrowed. Sorey froze. He knew that look anywhere. Years of seeing it on the faces of teachers, strangers, and angry people didn't make seeing it any easier.

Shame.

"Lailah's right," Zenrus suddenly told him, smiling once more. "You don't need to force yourself to do anything you don't want to do."

"There's still a lot more we haven't seen," Mikleo said. "Come on. I want to show you the ritual sword display on the second floor."

Ritual swords? Sorey beamed. He definitely liked that idea. Taking Mikleo's hand, the quartet made it to the second floor, where the rest of their trip went nicely. Later, they stopped by the gift shop. Sorey had brought twenty dollars with him in case he wanted to buy something, but there wasn't anything of note that he wanted badly. He thought about buying Mikleo a gift, but remembering he already gave him the clay goat from the castle, he decided against it. He didn't know what Lailah and Zenrus liked, and didn't want to get them something they wouldn't like, so he held off on buying something for them. Thankfully, they didn't spend too much time in there.

"Is anyone hungry?" Lailah clasped both hands together. "There's a little diner near here, and they have great steak!"

"I'm cool with that! All this running around sure does make me hungry," Sorey happily accepted Lailah's offer, rubbing his stomach with one hand.

Mikleo crossed his arms. "Try not to eat too much, or else you might explode."

Sorey shot a glare in his friend's direction. "What? What's wrong with indulging myself?"

All three of them giggled, sans Sorey. Of course, he knew they were just being silly, so he wasn't offended.

Too bad that later on, Sorey was going to wish he had never done to that diner.

* * *

The moment they walked in, it was immensely crowded. So much so that the waiters had to bring out extra tables, many of which were just two feet away from each other. Sorey, Mikleo, Lailah, and Zenrus wound up being seated at one such table, which was just two feet from another one that was soon taken up by an old man and his wife. It took about twenty minutes for them to receive their drinks, and another twenty just for their appetizers. It took even longer for their early dinner to arrive. Good thing they were patient and kept themselves occupied the whole time, so waiting didn't prove to be a problem.

"That was so cool!" Sorey exclaimed after taking a bite out of some breadsticks. "I always wanted to see ancient tools that the Sidiki Tribe used to get by, but I had no idea they were all on display at the museum! Man, just thinking about how they managed to survive in such harsh conditions really leaves me in awe of what people can do."

Mikleo, Lailah, and Zenrus all listened happily, eating their food and allowing Sorey to talk, talk, talk about their recent trip. Unable to contain his excitement, Sorey continued to palaver on about the museum and all he had seen.

"And did you see the Vase of Valencia? It was so pretty!" Sorey stretched his arms outward, his green eyes sparkling with joy. "The paintings basically tell the story of Valencia's founding in and of themselves! The soldiers riding their horses, spears in hand, taking down their cruel emperor and reclaiming the freedom they've fought so hard to take back...I wonder if whoever made the vase risked his life just to paint the designs on it?"

"He must have," Mikleo quipped after eating a piece of steak. "In those days, the early Valencians weren't allowed to do much of anything, so he probably made it in secret when the regime turned corrupt later on."

As he listened, Sorey simultaneously munched on his chicken parmesan, allowing his ears to take in the conversation going on around him. Even though the diner was crowded, the noise wasn't as deafening as it was back in the theater, so Sorey was able to eat his food in peace.

"I took an art history class once in college," Lailah threw herself into the conversation. "And we studied the Valencia civilization. It was said that Emperor Hengist, once he took the throne and began abusing his power over the people, set laws that forbade people from creating any form of art unless it was for him and him only. They were not allowed to even tell of previous emperors or tell the truth of what happened during his reign. Hengist was very selfish and vain, and even as he committed grave transgressions, he still believed he was a holy man worthy of receiving endless praise from the gods."

"I know, right?" Sorey exclaimed once he finished his dinner. "That reminds me, aren't the actual ruins of Valencia still around? Oh man! I'd love to go see them in person someday!" Dreamily, he looked up at the ceiling, completely lost in his lofty thoughts. "Just think! Exploring the ancient ruins and secret passages that lead to-"

"HEY!" A loud, brusque voice suddenly cut Sorey off, scaring him silent. Surprised, the boy turned toward the source of the noise. An old man, taller than Zenrus, with flat grey hair that went down to his neck, glared daggers at Sorey, his angry face a whirlpool of wrinkles. Sorey shivered. "Keep it down over there, kid! Some of us are trying to eat in peace!" The old man roared.

"Landon, please calm down. There's no need to shout," His lady companion advised calmly.

"Oh!" Sorey held a hand over one of his ears. "I'm sorry. I'll be quiet."

Sorey shrunk into his seat, silenced by the old man's outburst. Unfortunately, even after Sorey sipped his water quietly, Landon, the old man at the table next to them, still didn't seem satisfied. "Tch! Kids these days! They have no freakin' respect for their elders! Don't their parents even bother to discipline them right anymore?! And where's my grilled sweetfish?! I've been waiting for an hour!" He grumbled loud enough for everyone at the next table to hear.

Just hearing that was enough to make Sorey shoot a glare of his own, right in Landon's direction. Why was he making Sorey out to be some bad kid? All he did was talk about ruins. Sure, Sorey had been told that he could be loud when he got excited, but he never raised his voice on purpose, especially not to intentionally annoy people. That was the last thing Sorey wanted. That remark Landon made about parents especially offended Sorey.

' _My mother raised and disciplined me just fine, thank you very much,'_ Sorey thought, barely managing to keep himself from saying it out loud.

"Don't worry about him, Sorey," Zenrus told him reassuringly, still nibbling at his grilled sweetfish. "It is rather crowded in here, so of course it's going to be noisy."

Not wanting to make any noise, Sorey simply went back to his food, nibbling on the noodles that came with the chicken parmesan. Then, he felt something odd on his arm. At first, he thought it was an itch, so he simply scratched his arm and went back to eating. But the itch was...moving. Something was fluttering on his arm, making contact with the bare skin. Annoyed, Sorey looked over at his arm, hoping to find the cause of that itch.

Sitting on his arm without a care in the world was…

It was…

It was-

A stinkbug.

A pesky little pest, with a brown body, six bent legs, two antennae, and a reputation for releasing a noisome, awful-smelling odor if someone even so much as touched it.

A stinkbug was walking along his arm, probably making it smell like garbage.

Sorey froze. The bug's legs were skittering along his arm. This awful, disgusting, foreign body was making his entire arm feel like it was being attacked by a whole army of them. Everything around Sorey became nothing but white noise. His eyesight blurred, his mouth trembled in fear, and he saw nothing except the stinkbug on his arm. Nothing else mattered to him at that moment. All he thought about was that this stinkbug needed to go, and it needed to go RIGHT NOW.

Fear completely overtook him, shooting from his toes all the way up to his brain, coursing all throughout his entire body. Where had this thing come from? How did it get here? How long had it been there? Why was it here? Did it somehow get onto his food? The more he looked at this ugly little thing, the more the fear completely suffocated him, leaving him completely blind to everything around him. Said stinkbug had no care for its massive host, as it simply walked further down his arm without a care in the world.

"Here's your meal, sir-"

It was here that Sorey's body suddenly took on a life of its own, even as his heart told it not to move. But Sorey's arm didn't listen. With a loud, high pitched yelp, Sorey's arm suddenly flew upward, flinging the monstrous, insectoid beast into Maotelus knows where. The arm ran into another foreign body, pushing it toward Landon's table. Crashing plates and splattering noises overloaded Sorey's ears. Everyone's eyes suddenly went wide upon hearing the crash, and their mouths agape.

"Sorey! What happened?" Worried, Mikleo put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Both Zenrus and Lailah stood up in alarm, wondering the same thing.

"Stinkbug!" Sorey yelled, his green eyes shrinking to the point of becoming only dots. The fear was completely etched onto every corner of his face. "There was a stinkbug on my arm! Uuuuuugh!"

"Dammit!" Landon's loud, brusque voice suddenly pulled Sorey out of his fear-controlled tunnel vision. He looked down, seeing a broken plate and the remnants of a grilled sweetfish lying on the floor. Greens and seaweed were scattered all around the now ruined fish.

No longer did Sorey feel the itch on his arm, and from what he could see, the stinkbug was gone. But the sight before him suddenly rammed into Sorey like a speeding freight train. _'Did...Did I do that?!'_ He had felt his arm hit something when he flung it upward. He looked up. A frazzled waiter with curly black hair scrambled to the floor to pick up what was left of the ruined dinner.

It hit Sorey right then and there. He accidentally knocked over someone's dinner!

"I waited an hour for this meal and now it's completely ruined!" Landon roared, his voice going up several octaves.

' _Oh no! This is my fault!'_ Remorse sat right next to fear as Sorey stood up from his seat. Something had to be done about this. He had to fix the problem, not make it worse. Realizing his transgression, Sorey walked over to Landon, his entire body shaking.

"You see what you did?!" Landon wasted no time roaring right into Sorey's face, not caring that he was so close that their noses almost touched. Sorey winced as spit flew onto his cheeks. "You ruined my anniversary dinner with my wife!"

"I...I...I…" His vocal cords were close to shutting down. But he couldn't let them shut down. Not here, not now. "I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to ruin it! It was an accident!" He sputtered. He hated how he sounded like he was making excuses more than anything, but what was he supposed to do? It really was an accident, and Sorey didn't ruin Landon's dinner on purpose. He could tell that Landon was not going to believe him. Not one bit. Of course he'd still be mad.

Then something flashed in his mind. He still had twenty dollars in his pocket. He could pay for the ruined dinner! "I can pay for it!" Sorey scrambled through his pockets, pulling out a crumpled bill. "How much is it? Here, I'll pay for it so you don't have to!"

"Sorey-" Mikleo stood up, holding a hand out.

"If you want, you can even have the rest of my food-"

Yet again, Sorey was bereaved of the chance to finish his sentence. A stone hard blow struck the boy right across his face, almost sending him right to the floor, had he not managed to keep himself balanced. How he managed to keep standing after that, not even Sorey knew for sure. But he felt the hard, calloused hand strike his face. His swelling, reddening cheek stung, like a hundred bees drove their stingers into him. Sorey could only stare in utter silent horror as Landon's angry face locked onto him, eyes full of unrestrained fury.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Landon roared, his hair standing up all around him, making him look like an angry lion ready to pounce on its prey. All of a sudden, that same hand grabbed at his shirt, pulling him close. "Sorry isn't gonna fix this, you brazen little-"

"Landon, please stop! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Are you insane?!"

"Everyone, please calm down! Let's just talk about this like civil-"

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE MY GRANDSON!"

Oh no. That was Zenrus's voice. Flailing arms pulled on Landon's arms, freeing Sorey from his grip. But Sorey wasn't free at all. He was trapped. Millions of eyes stared right at him, gawking, wondering, assuming, watching the awful scene unfold before him. Nothing made sense anymore. All the noise that bombarded his ears became a confusing, muddied mess. His head reeled. His skin burned. His whole body was shuddering with a combination of fear, shame, and guilt. He could hardly see out of his blurring, throbbing eyes. There was no room for him to even think.

But he knew one thing for sure.

Everyone was angry, and yelling, complaining, and scolding overwhelmed him.

He had completely embarrassed Zenrus, Lailah, and Mikleo in front of everyone.

It was all his fault.

His worst fears had actually come true.

Unable to watch the scene unfold before him, Sorey finally found strength in his legs and ran. Away from the crowded tables. Away from the mess he made. Away from the explosion of sound and the many eyes that assumed the worst about him. Sorey needed to get out. Get out. Hide. Go somewhere. He couldn't stay here. He didn't care where he wound up. All he wanted was to go somewhere quiet. Of course, where could he possibly find someplace like that in a diner? Diners were full of people. Even the bathrooms would be occupied.

At this point, there was no being picky. Sorey made a beeline for the bathroom and hid himself in the handicapped stall. Oddly enough, the bathroom was empty. No one was inside, even though the diner was full to bursting. Overwhelmed with guilt and shame, Sorey buried his face into the tile walls and bawled. This shouldn't have happened. None of this should have happened. This was supposed to be a fun day. A fun, happy day for everyone. Now it was completely ruined. Sorey cried and cried, passionate wails bouncing off the walls, no thanks to the corners that made his crying louder than he intended it to be. But at this point, he didn't care.

He had no energy to do anything except wail and curse himself for freaking out. For not being able to just flick that damn stinkbug off of his arm. For bumping into that waiter, thereby spilling Landon's food. For not having the decency to just keep himself quiet and act like a normal human being. For ruining everyone's dinner. For embarrassing Lailah, Mikleo, and Zenrus in front of a huge crowd of people. Already, Sorey could picture Zenrus in his mind, yelling and screaming at him for his transgression, throwing him out onto the street to spare himself the trouble of raising such a burdensome boy.

Dear God, no...Sorey didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to be out on the streets, all alone with no family, no friends, and nowhere to go. Being gawked at simply for being around was bad enough. He didn't dare let his imagination conjure up images of being gawked at for sitting on the streets, begging for food and money.

"Sorey?"

A hand flew to his mouth, preventing any more wails from spilling forth. Was that...Mikleo's voice?

"Sorey? You in here?"

Did he really need to ask that? Of course he was here. Where else would he be? He couldn't drive, so obviously he couldn't just leave the premises, and he definitely couldn't just leave Lailah and Zenrus hanging. Sorey buried his face in his hands, his fingers damp with tears. Soft footsteps echoed on the bathroom floors, made loud by the intense silence.

Looking between his fingers, Sorey saw a familiar pair of black sneakers, white shorts, and turquoise shirt greet him. He didn't dare meet Mikleo's eyes. He didn't want to see shame or embarrassment.

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy, thanks!" Sorey hissed, the retort coming out like it was seeped in poison. "Do I LOOK like I'm okay to you?!" He had no energy to keep his voice down. "Just go away! For God's sake, just go! I just embarrassed you, Lailah, and...him right in front of a bunch of people! Or are you here to yell at me about it?! Go ahead! Yell at me already! I know what I've done, so just get it over with!"

Mikleo didn't leave. Instead, he snuck into the stall and kneeled before the trembling boy sobbing before him. "I'm not embarrassed, and I'm not here to yell at you. No way," The glimmering tear tracks on Sorey's face were plain as day, with their having reflected the fluorescent lights in the bathroom. "That Landon guy was way out of line. He shouldn't have hit you."

Sorey definitely agreed with that. He nodded in silence. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to freak out...I really didn't…" He didn't know what else to say. Saying sorry obviously wouldn't magically turn back time and fix everything. Saying sorry certainly didn't ameliorate Landon's anger. But what else could he do? He had nothing else to offer.

"I know," Mikleo kept his voice to a whisper, hoping to soothe Sorey's throbbing ears.

It didn't help, but Sorey appreciated the effort. "A stinkbug...was on my arm. I hate them. I hate them with every fiber of my being. They stink and they're annoying and they make you smell bad and it's a pain to make the smell go away and I wanted it off me so so so bad and-"

"I get it," Mikleo sat down next to him.

"I didn't see the waiter there and oh man I should have just flicked it off my arm!" A new set of tears came spilling out, and Sorey was helpless to stop them. "Now I've gone and made everyone mad and ruined everything! I never should have come here! I should have just stayed at the house! All I ever do is cause trouble!"

Mikleo could feel his heart break in two. Sorey was taking this really hard. Then again, he couldn't blame him. Similar incidents had happened in his own life many times. But he knew Sorey never intended for this to happen. He wanted to reach his arms out and hug Sorey. He looked like he really needed it. But he didn't want to overstep or make things worse, so he just kept his distance. Even so, there was no way he was going to leave him here all alone.

"It was an accident. Shit happens all the time," Mikleo told him. "It's okay. I'm not mad. Nobody's mad at you. Honestly, you should have seen Gramps just now," Sorey peeked out from one of his arms, seeing Mikleo point his thumb towards the door. "He completely wailed on that Landon guy. It was actually pretty awesome."

All Mikleo got in response was more sobs. Unable to keep it in anymore, Mikleo wrapped an arm around Sorey and pulled him close. Sorey didn't protest. Goodness, Mikleo's soft arms felt so good on his skin, comforting him and offering protective warmth. Sorey buried his face into Mikleo's shoulder, letting more tears fall. Wretched, guttural sobs escaped his throat, and every sob he let out made his throat grow more dry. All Mikleo could do was hug his heartbroken friend and rub his back, hoping that the gesture would alleviate his pain somewhat.

Neither boy knew how long they stayed in that bathroom. Sorey sobbed for what seemed to be hours. By the time his frantic crying finally stopped, Mikleo checked his phone. It was five thirty, and the incident happened at four forty five. A whole forty five minutes. Not once did Sorey break from Mikleo's embrace during that time. His friend's arms, though small and thin, kept him safe from the cruel world exploding all around him. Finally, he gently pried himself from Mikleo's arms. His face was swollen, his cheeks red and flushed, and his green eyes puffy and red. But he was calm.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright, Sorey. Quit apologizing."

"Thanks. For being here. For doing this for me. You...didn't need to…"

"Stop. I wanted to stay here with you. Do you really think I'd just leave you here all alone and not help you? Though maybe I should have asked for permission first."

Sorey forced a sad smile out. "You don't need my permission to hug me. I'm always up for a good hug and cuddle!"

Finally, a grin tickled Mikleo's lips. "I can see that. You definitely seem like the type."

Of course, Sorey wasn't even close to feeling better. Some tears and sobs still came out. Sorey had no energy to even try to hold back. A tender hand stroke Sorey's cheek and brushed the persistent tears away. Mikleo's hand. Sorey looked up, meeting his friend's lavendar eyes. There was nothing but kindness and warmth in them. He didn't even have it in him to look away. Not a trace of anger, shame, or guilt was anywhere in sight, something he always saw in people's eyes. It was always too painful to even look in someone's eyes, because they would always look back at him with shame, scorn, or embarrassment.

"You did a good job getting yourself away from there," Mikleo told him. "I wouldn't want to stick around that idiot Landon either."

"Ummm…"

Both Sorey and Mikleo looked up, surprised by the sudden new voice. Two men, one of them in a wheelchair, stood in front of the open stall, watching them with perplexed expressions. Sorey hid his face in his hands shamefully. He was in no mood to talk to anyone except Mikleo right now.

"Is everything okay?" The man in the wheelchair asked.

Mikleo simply smiled and said, "We're sorry. Do you need to use this? We'll be out in just a minute. We're just having a bad day is all. I can handle this," He looked at Sorey. "Do you want to leave, or go to a different stall?"

The chestnut haired youth wasn't sure how Lailah and Zenrus were doing, and he didn't want to keep them waiting. As much as he didn't want to face them, he knew he had to eventually. Plus, he didn't want to keep these people waiting. "I'll leave. Let's go."

Quietly, the two boys left the handicapped bathroom stall and the bathroom in general without incident. Of course, Sorey tensed up the minute he saw that Lailah and Zenrus were within his vicinity. Lailah was the first to run over to them.

"Oh, good! You're both alright! I was getting worried," Being sweet and motherly as she was, Lailah was quick to greet them both with a relieved smile and a hug. "I'm so sorry about earlier, Sorey. Are you alright?" There was no anger. Only genuine worry and concern.

"I'm fine. For now, at least," Sorey looked away, not meeting her gaze. "I'm sorry I freaked out back there. I won't blame you if you're mad."

"Oh no," Lailah clasped Sorey's hand with one of her own. "Why would I be mad? I know it was just an accident. Zenrus knows it, too."

"Come on, Landon! Get over here!" Oddly enough, the woman accompanying Landon dragged him in front of Sorey by the elbow. Her braided black hair flung around with every gesture she made, her hand clutching Landon's arm, squeezing it like a vicegrip. "Now apologize to this boy right now."

"Are you kidding me, Bristol?!" Landon bellowed. "He ruined my food!"

"Yes, but it was an accident, and you did yourself no favors by slapping him across the face. That was absolutely unacceptable," Bristol scolded, her voice sharp and stern. "There are better ways to handle the situation. Now, apologize."

In all honesty, Sorey didn't want an apology from him. Landon didn't accept Sorey's apology earlier, so why should Sorey accept his? Besides, whatever apology he did have to offer probably would have come off as hollow or superficial. The fact that his wife was forcing him to do so told him all he needed to know. He didn't leave Mikleo's side one bit.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. There. Happy now?" Landon hissed the words out, still eyeing Sorey with scorn.

Palms hit the faces of both Zenrus and Bristol. "Honestly, Landon! Can't you at least act like you mean it?" Exasperated, Bristol turned to Sorey. "I'm sorry my husband hit you. As you saw earlier, Landon has a short fuse and he often lets his emotions get the better of him. But that's no excuse for the way he treated you."

At least his wife meant what she said. That was some consolation. "Thanks. I'm sorry I accidentally ruined your dinner," Sorey tried to keep himself as calm and polite as possible.

"It's alright. No worries! Your grandfather and friend explained everything to us, so we understand."

"My offer to pay for it still stands. I only have twenty bucks on me, though."

Bristol shook her head. "That's sweet of you, but there's no need. The restaurant gave my husband a new meal, and they decided to have everything be on the house," She told him, smiling brightly. "We don't have to pay for a thing! In a way, you actually did something good for us."

"It's always better to find the good in a bad situation," Zenrus quipped.

Sorey's mouth fell agape. Wow. That sure was nice of the restaurant to give them a free dinner. With that, there was no further incident. Lailah and Zenrus had long since finished their meals, so the quartet didn't stay a minute longer. They paid for their own meals and headed home. Even so, Sorey still felt like garbage. His body still trembled, even as he sat next to Mikleo in the back seat of the car. It hit him the minute he heard Zenrus let out a very loud sigh.

All of his fear, shame, and guilt suddenly rushed right back into his system, drowning him. Sorey didn't want to go back to the mansion. He didn't want to face Zenrus yelling at him, scolding him, casting him away forever. All of a sudden, the car felt like it was swallowing him whole. He yearned to get the heck out of the car RIGHT NOW. The minute Lailah pulled into the driveway, Sorey sprinted out of the car and ran up the hill.

"Sorey!" Lailah could only watch as Sorey ran further and further away.

"Wait, Sorey! Wait up!" Once again, Mikleo gave chase.

"Sorey! Don't leave!" Even Zenrus tried to give chase. Unfortunately, the joints in his legs ached, rendering him unable to traverse up the hill.

"Zenrus, please. Don't push yourself so hard," Lailah was quick to plant her hands onto his shoulders. "You're in no condition to go after him."

"I know...I know…" Even so, Zenrus hated feeling so helpless. His grandson needed him. He needed someone to ease his distress. As happy as he was about Mikleo being there for him, Zenrus wanted to be the one to help Sorey. It was his job as his legal guardian. But more importantly, he wanted to ease Sorey's pain. "But Sorey...I can't just sit here while he's upset and beside himself with sorrow."

Upset didn't even come anywhere near close to describing Sorey's feelings. No, Zenrus knew exactly what Sorey was feeling. Abject misery. But God, did it hurt to not be able to have the energy to go to where he was and help him! Console him, embrace him, tell him it wasn't his fault, that everything would be fine.

* * *

Mikleo didn't need to do much thinking to figure out where Sorey went. Even though Sorey had long since outran Mikleo by the time he passed Kyme's farm, there was no doubt in Mikleo's mind that he would be at the castle. His favorite place in Elysia. Once Mikleo got to the castle, he started looking in every nook and cranny for any sign of Sorey. He made sure not to go into the area where Sorey saved his life, as both boys considered that area to be off limits.

Good thing that it was quiet in the ruins, other than the occasional squirrel and bird popping in every now and again. Faint sobbing echoed in one of the rooms Mikleo passed on the first floor. Taking a peek inside, it was a room they hadn't explored before. It was pretty empty and bare, with the only furniture being large chunks of debris from the ceiling. Said ceiling mostly consisted of one strip of rock that resembled a bridge, with everything else completely gone. Walking inside, Mikleo could see a pair of brown boots peeking out from behind the big chunk of debris, along with a body rocking back and forth.

"Sorey?" Now Mikleo was worried. He could see that Sorey wasn't completely feeling better from earlier, but this new development came out of nowhere. What made Sorey sprint out of the car like it was on fire? "Sorey? It's me again."

No response. But Mikleo didn't need one. He could see Sorey rocking himself behind the debris. A small dose of relief warmed his heart. Good, he was safe. Mikleo stood just a few feet away from the side of the debris, keeping his distance, but keeping Sorey in his line of sight. Again, Sorey's red face had melancholy written all over it. New glimmering tear tracks lined his soft cheeks, burning his already swelling one.

"...Can I ask what happened?"

Again, no response.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me right now. But I'm worried about you."

Sorey knew he was worried about him. He could feel it, even as he kept his arms wrapped around himself like a force field.

"Is this about earlier?" Mikleo asked. "It's okay, Sorey. They're not mad at you."

He could see Sorey shaking his head. Mikleo didn't press on.

Finally, after what seemed to be a few minutes, Sorey finally spoke. "...I know he's ashamed of me."

"He? Who?"

"Ze...Ze...Ze…"

"Gramps?"

All of a sudden, Sorey sprung out from behind the debris. "Don't call him that!" He shouted, his voice already hoarse from all the crying he did earlier in the diner.

Taken aback, Mikleo backed off a bit, holding a hand up like a shield. "What's wrong?"

By now, Sorey's entire body was wracked with shudders, trembling like a leaf. "...You said you wanted to know why I don't refer to...him by name."

That was it? What did that have to do with what happened earlier? Still, this was a chance to figure out why. He couldn't let this opportunity slip. "I do. But you don't have to-"

"I admit it," Sorey choked out, cutting Mikleo off. "I admit it! I'm scared of him! I can't bring myself to bond with him! I'm scared to! And I get it, okay? I get that I shouldn't be afraid of or reject my own grandfather of all people! I get it! I get that it's not normal to feel that way! But…" With every word Sorey shouted, his voice rose several octaves, becoming more hoarse and dry. "That's the truth!"

"You're scared of him?" Mikleo asked, his blue eyebrows rising higher and higher. "Is this because he yelled at Landon?" That wasn't a surprise. Mikleo had seen Zenrus get angry, and when Zenrus was angry, he was not someone anyone would want to cross. Seeing him completely wail on Landon after he slapped Sorey across the face proved it. Of course Sorey would be scared after hearing him yell at him. "I get it. The noise must have frightened you. It's okay. That's not-"

"No!" Sorey yelled, banging his hands on the debris, not caring about the stone and gravel that dug into his skin. "No no no! You don't get it!"

"What don't I get? Why are you so afraid of Zenrus?" Mikleo's patience began to wear thin. Fiercely, he asserted, "Tell me, Sorey!"

Finally, Sorey shouted in the loudest voice he could conjure up, "Because I know he hates me!"

Silence. Neither boy knew what to think, especially Mikleo. He had never seen Sorey look so distraught, so beaten down by life. But what he said just now completely threw him for a loop. There was no denying that Sorey's expression right now was one of abject misery. Even so, Mikleo couldn't help but blink, repeating Sorey's words in his mind, hoping they'd make more sense the second time. They didn't.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. The entire month you've been living with Gramps, you've expressed no desire to even try to bond with him or give him a chance or call him by name because you think he hates you?" None of this made any sense.

Even more so when Sorey shot a tearful glare in his direction. "I KNOW he hates me! He always has!"

Mikleo sighed. So there was more to this than meets the eye. Of course there was. He silently scolded himself for not figuring this out sooner. Still, hearing what was coming out of Sorey's mouth continued to leave him completely flabbergasted. At the same time, he wanted to understand where this was coming from. Obviously, there had to be a reason behind it.

"...Why do you think that?" Mikleo sat down next to Sorey. "Do you want to tell me? I want to understand where this is coming from."

A sigh escaped Sorey's lips. Everything was too overwhelming to face. Even looking at Mikleo was too hard. Sweet, understanding, patient Mikleo, who Sorey thought deserved better than to listen to him whine. But he knew Mikleo was being here for him out of his own volition. For that, Sorey was truly grateful. However, how could he tell him the truth? Mikleo, who spent more time with Zenrus than Sorey did, who knew him better than Sorey did, who obviously had a different view of him...Sorey didn't want to hurt his feelings or ruin the image he had of Zenrus.

But it hurt just as much to keep it all in. He wanted-no, needed-to let it out. Maybe Mikleo would listen and understand. With that hope in his heart, Sorey spoke again, ready to reveal the truth.

"There was...an incident...when I was little…"


	10. Danger In The Ruins

Chapter 10: Danger In The Ruins

The incident happened when Sorey-then known as just Soren, as he hadn't earned the nickname until he was five-was about two years old. He only had very few blurry memories of it, so he was only able to tell Mikleo what his mother had told him. What happened was that Selene and her husband had to go to a family member's memorial service to commemorate the eighth anniversary of their death. But Selene couldn't find anyone to look after Soren during that time, so she had to take him with her. At first, things had went fine until they went into a temple. People began chanting, and loud drums were being used to make noise. All of a sudden, little Soren started screaming and using his hands to hit his head. His mother took him out of the temple in tears.

During his talk with Mikleo, some pieces of the incident played through his mind. Dark silhouettes, all glaring at him and his mother with anger, scorn, and hatred, surrounded them, trapping them in a haze. Mouths and teeth moving all around, shouting terrible things at his mother, all of which he knew were untrue, even back then. Hearing exasperated sighs and grumbles about how naughty he was being. Invasive hands pointing at them with vitriol, fists shaking up and down, arms waving around in exaggerated motions, invading their space. Voices, all loud and deafening, exploding all around him, making him and Selene cry even worse. One of the silhouettes was shaped like Zenrus, braids, goatee, hoarse voice and all.

"He was there," Sorey whispered. "That much I know for certain."

Not once did Mikleo interrupt Sorey or tell him to be quiet. He simply sat next to him, listening attentively without a word, taking it all in. Sorey wasn't used to being listened to, even among his friends. The fact that Mikleo was allowing him to go on, complete with that calm but curious and expectant look on his face, was enough to convince Sorey that maybe he wouldn't get mad if he told him everything.

Sorey continued. "I don't remember it very clearly. Mostly just bits and pieces. But I remember most of the things they said to my mother," He adjusted his voice to make it sound intentionally annoying and nasally. " _'You caused our family a lot of shame! It's your fault he's like this! You can't raise him right, that's why he's turned out so selfish!'_ _'If this is going to happen from now on, you shouldn't be a part of this family at all!'_ " Even repeating those sentences made Sorey cringe. Mikleo could see the distress laced on his face when he choked them out. "I don't even know how I can even remember everything word for word. But I do…"

A brief silence fell between them. After a short moment, Sorey choked out, "I know for sure...Ze-Ze-Ze-Ze-Ze-Zenrus said those things. He was yelling. Yelling at Mom and me."

The only sound that came out of Mikleo during that time was a sigh. But Sorey could tell it wasn't a shameful, exasperated sigh. He wasn't quite sure what it was. Disbelief, maybe? Or a sigh that meant he was having trouble taking it all in? Sorey assumed the latter. Of course Mikleo would have a hard time believing Zenrus, someone he has known for a very long time and interacts with on a daily basis, would even say those things, and to a mother and child, no less.

"In fact, the day I saved your life…" Sorey continued, his voice still quivering. "I heard him yelling on the phone. He was insanely mad. I remember very clearly that he said, _'I can't do this anymore! I've done everything for him and he hasn't given me one lick of thanks! Can't you do something about this?!'_ " His hands began to flap up and down on their own accord. Just repeating that sentence made him feel as though he were trapped in heavy chains and shackles.

Finally, Mikleo spoke. "I had no idea. Is that why you came to the castle that day? To get away from that?"

Sorey nodded. "I know this is hard to believe, since you've interacted with him more than I ever had. I understand completely if you don't believe a word I say. I'm kinda used to not being believed or taken seriously. But...now you know the truth. I know he's ashamed of me. I'll bet he hasn't forgiven me or my mother for what happened. Every day, I live in fear that he'll cast me out if I so much as do anything at all. He gave me a home, but he can easily take it away from me. He has the power to do that."

Once again, Mikleo only listened.

"I know. I probably sound like a spoiled brat when I say all this. In some way, maybe I am actually a spoiled, ungrateful little brat, just like people back in Camlann used to say. He has done a lot for me...but how can I be grateful when for all I know it might be some sort of facade, or that he might take it all away?"

Right then and there, new memories came back. Evelyn taking him to the foster care agency to discuss placement options with anyone who would listen to them. Sorey hearing that because he was eighteen, he was a legal adult, therefore too old to be in the system. Not even the agency wanted him because of their lack of space and his age. At that time, he had been so consumed by his grief that he hadn't really taken time to really think about what happened. Hearing all this, he wondered if he really was...disposable. Like garbage. A broken toy that had long outgrown its usefulness, no longer wanted or loved by anyone.

A new set of tears spilled forth. "I'm scared. Scared that anything I do will set him off and convince him to disown me. I don't know how to live on my own...I don't know anything!" He buried his face in his hands, a new set of frantic wails escaping him. "I'm clueless when it comes to just about everything in the world! I don't know how to pay bills, land a job, own a house, cook on my own, or anything! I can't do anything! And I know for sure that Zenrus thinks he'd be better off without some useless, worthless, defective retard getting in the way of his golden years-"

"Stop."

An uncharacteristically stern tone of voice silenced Sorey. Mikleo stared right at him, his violet eyes suddenly austere and fierce. Not with hatred or scorn, but with determination.

"None of what you're saying about yourself is true," Mikleo told him, his calm voice suddenly fierce and assertive. "Don't ever say those things about yourself ever again. You're not useless, worthless, defective, or retarded. Call yourself retarded again, and I'm gonna make you pay me a dollar for every time you say it."

"What?!" Sorey yelped.

"You heard me."

Mikleo meant what he said. Sorey could feel it in every skin cell on his body. "Thanks for telling me all this. I'll bet it must have been hard to do. Now I have a better understanding of what's really going on," Mikleo told him kindly, his austere look softening. "I won't lie, I've known Gramps for ten years, and I honestly can't picture him saying that stuff to you or about you. Everyone in Elysia knows for sure that he only gets truly angry and explodes when he directs it towards people who he feels deserve it, like that Landon guy."

It was here that the diner incident flashed through his mind again. He remembered seeing Zenrus straight up roar at Landon for slapping him, like a lion intent to eat its prey alive and whole. Seeing Zenrus wave his hands and fingers at the frazzled man in angry, exaggerated motions. He was sure he saw some spit fly into Landon's face. If there was one thing Sorey did appreciate, it was that Landon was the one who got called out on what he did, exacerbating the situation by hitting him across the face. That was unnecessary and uncalled for, just like his wife said.

"I don't want to tell you you're wrong about Gramps," Mikleo said, hoping that what he was saying to Sorey wouldn't make him come off as being dismissive or unsympathetic. "He's always been nice to me and Mom all my life. But for all I know, maybe he was different when you were very little, so I could be wrong and you might be right. I won't question your memories about what happened to you."

Sorey flashed a grateful smile. Goodness, where had Mikleo been all his life? Warmth completely overtook him. He couldn't believe that Mikleo was actually listening to him and understanding him, not shaming him or making him feel pathetic. Sure, he knew other people who understood him and listened to his worries and concerns without judgment, but those were such a rarity in Sorey's life that experiencing it again was like a heavenly miracle. He never was able to get used to it.

"But I do want you to understand," Mikleo slipped a tender hand into Sorey's damp one, giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze. "The Gramps I know-the Gramps I've always known-has never said anything like that about you or your mother. Landon was going on and on about how Gramps didn't do a good job discipling you or teaching you manners and all that bullcrap. Do you want to know what Gramps said to Landon when you ran away?" Mikleo asked.

Sorey gave no answer, but Mikleo told him anyway. "He looked him right in the face and said, _'You had no right to strike my boy like that! It was an accident! He offered to help you out of the kindness of his heart, and you hitting him and degrading him is the thanks he gets?! You should be happy he offered to pay for your ruined meal at all! If anything, he has far more manners and good sense than you could ever have! You're the one who should know better!'_ I wasn't kidding when I said he really wailed on the guy."

The white haired boy continued on, and this time, Sorey listened quietly. The day before Moymor's party, Zenrus had given Muse a call, telling her about Sorey and how he wanted him and Mikleo to meet and maybe become friends. From what Muse told Mikleo, Zenrus sang nothing but praise for Sorey: how sweet, polite, considerate, and courteous he was, how proud Zenrus was that he graduated from high school with honors, the cute way he smiled and laughed, how happy he was when he would read his books and talk about the things he liked, such as ruins and ancient artifacts, how Selene did a good job in raising him and helping him with his problems, how exuberant and joyful he was when Zenrus got him the bookcase...

It must be confessed that Sorey found all of this to be very hard to believe. Did Zenrus really say all of those things? He certainly never heard any of this from Zenrus himself. But he knew Mikleo was no liar. Mikleo was always honest and straight-up with him whenever they were together. That was what Sorey liked about him. Nothing he said was ever confusing, and if it was, he always made an effort to help Sorey understand. Besides, Mikleo had no reason to lie to Sorey, and it was true that he had known Zenrus for far longer.

"Sorey. Please don't take this the wrong way," Mikleo's tender voice soothed Sorey's nerves with every word. "I understand how you're feeling. I don't know what it's like to be autistic, but I know what it's like to feel like you don't belong, to feel like your very existence causes problems for everyone around you, to feel pathetic and miserable because people can't or won't understand, listen, or take you seriously...and it's painful. I've been there. My mom has, too."

Sorey kept himself silent. But Mikleo could see from the way he looked up at him that he wanted to hear more.

"I'm sure this is going to be very hard to believe, and I can understand if you don't...but Gramps isn't the person you think he is. Yeah, he can be strict, a little old-fashioned, and pretty opinionated a lot of the time. He won't hesitate to tell you what he really thinks. But he always means well, and he's helped me and my mom a lot, even more so since Dad died. He's not ashamed of you. He never has been. He goes on and on about you every time we interact. Besides, if he really did want to disown you, he would have done it by now, and he wouldn't have put all this effort into making you happy and trying to help you get into college."

Good points. That made sense. He wanted to believe Mikleo so badly. Boy, did he want to! It sounded like Mikleo really meant everything he said to him. But he had been let down so many times in life. He didn't want to be tricked or let down again.

"I know this may sound hard, but I really think you should talk to Gramps about this," Mikleo suggested. "I'm sure he'll understand. Who knows? Maybe he's really changed since then. Or maybe things happened differently and you might have remembered things wrong. It happens. Nobody has a perfect memory when they're two years old. Or maybe he feels bad about what he said back then and wants to make it up to you."

Another good point. But Sorey wasn't sure if he could bring himself to talk to Zenrus. For Sorey, trying to talk to Zenrus was like trying to make a big speech in front of a huge crowd of people, with perilous repercussions in store for him should he fail to do a good job. He knew Mikleo was only trying to help, and he really did appreciate his boundless kindness.

"Heck, for all you know, Gramps might have been talking about someone else on the phone, not you," Mikleo suggested again. "I'm not saying I don't believe what happened to you back then was wrong or untrue. I wasn't there, so how would I know how it played out?" His hand gave Sorey's another squeeze. "But I do want you to be open to the possibility that...Gramps isn't the person you think he is. I absolutely guarantee you that he won't disown you. He's not like that. I really think the best way to address this is for you two to talk about what happened back then. It might help you get past it, and it might help to get his take on what happened."

Slowly, Sorey crawled out from behind the debris, positioning himself right next to Mikleo. "I want to believe you. You have no idea how much I...I want to believe that you might be right about him," He covered half of his tear-stained face with his free hand. "Maybe I am overthinking this and worrying myself to death over nothing."

Not once did Mikleo's hand leave Sorey's. Not even for a minute. Again, Mikleo smiled. "I'm not trying to dismiss your feelings or fears. Even I know that's wrong. Both my parents taught me that the best way to address a problem is to understand it, not ignore it, assume it'll solve itself, or assume stuff that's not true. Everyone's feelings and emotions are important, especially in times like this."

Sorey could definitely agree with that.

"If you want, I'd be more than happy to help you with this," Mikleo offered. "But I'll understand if you don't."

"Thanks, but…" Sorey shook his head, declining his offer. "I'll try talking to him on my own. Maybe not now, but…when I feel ready for it."

"Yeah. Push yourself too hard, and you'll end up getting overloaded again," Mikleo advised.

It was here that Mikleo looked out of one of the windows. The sky was quickly turning a bright, blazing orange, and he could make out some streaks of pink and purple clouds ambling along. It was getting late. But he didn't want to leave yet. Neither did Sorey. The two boys were alone in the remains of a broken, ruined castle left alone to the forces of nature, with Mikleo's silvery blue locks beautifully highlighted in the sunset's light streaming through the windows. Mikleo's violet eyes seemed to turn a dark, deep orange shade in the light.

God, Mikleo was beautiful. Even his hugs and comforting words were enough for Sorey to completely melt in his presence. He really wanted those slender arms to pull him into another hug. Those fingers to run through his hair and stroke his scalp. Those kind eyes to gaze upon him always. Hear his sweet voice whisper in his ear, his breath tickling the inside of it. All of a sudden, Sorey's big arms wrapped right around Mikleo, pulling him close, with Mikleo's nose nuzzling against Sorey's chest. The smaller boy melted into his friend's touch, closing his eyes and drifting off. In return, Sorey rested his chin on the boy's shoulder, relishing in his friend's comforting warmth.

A hand slithered up Sorey's back, rubbing it gently. Sorey hummed in contentment, even as the hand moved from his back to his hair, tickling the thick chocolate strands. Yes, this was much better. Far better than being in that diner with Landon. Being with Mikleo made him feel safe. Accepted. Loved. Sorey wished time would just stop in that moment. He didn't want to leave. Not ever.

"Mikleo?"

"Hm?"

"I've always wondered...why have you been so nice to me this whole time?" Sorey couldn't help but wince at the way he asked that question. He hoped to Maotelus that Mikleo didn't take it the wrong way. "I mean, you've done so much for me, and all I've done for you is whine and moan."

"That's not true," Mikleo continued to stroke Sorey's hair, running his fingers through the tousled locks. "You've done a lot for me, too. And I know what you're thinking. You're wondering why a normal kid like me would rather hang out with someone who yammers about ruins and the Celestial Record all the time."

Wow, Mikleo was good. "You read my mind. Like, you could have easily just left me alone and hung out with...normal people. But you willingly stayed with me. I mean, not that I'm ungrateful. Really, I am. But...why?"

Sorey did have friends, and still had some in Camlann, such as Rose, Bridget, and Isaac, but all throughout his life, making friends was a persistent problem during his school days. It was common for Sorey's eccentricities to be pointed out, gawked at, made into a big deal, etc., by both kids and adults. Whether it was his profound love for the Celestial Record, his interest in ruins, history, and archaeology, or his not knowing what was current or trendy a lot of the time, everything about Sorey seemed to turn other kids off to the idea of even associating with him. He even heard some kids say that they wouldn't be caught dead around Sorey, fearing that that would be social suicide. For them, not him.

This, unfortunately, caused Sorey to view himself as unattractive, both in looks and personality. He was used to people saying that he was noisy, annoying, disruptive, too clingy, a nerd, weird, and needed to grow up and be a real man. He always admired beautiful things and people, and tried to do his best every day, but it was hard. Constant rejection and failure over the years made him feel more than ever as though he didn't belong. Anywhere.

"Do you really need a reason to be nice to someone?" Mikleo asked.

"I don't think so. Sorry. It's just…" Sorey fiddled with one of his feathered earrings. "I feel like all I do is cause trouble and get in people's way. Regular kids at my old schools either wanted nothing to do with me or went out of their way to tell me how stupid and dumb I am."

Mikleo waved his hand. "I've been there. Trust me. I've dealt with some terrible people in my life, too. I've had some friends who were just using me for their own ends. Others lied behind my back just to make themselves look good," His voice dropped down to a low, somber lull as he looked down at his sneakers. Sorey knew that downward lookaway all too well. "I have some friends, but they live too far away for me to visit, and they barely know where Elysia is."

Definitely a scenario Sorey could relate to. His friends were in Camlann, which was too far away from Elysia. A three hour drive by car at the most.

"What about Edna and Zaveid?" Sorey suggested. "Are they your friends?"

"Sort of," Mikleo rubbed his neck with one hand. "But they can drive me nuts sometimes, as you saw the other day. We don't really have that much in common," His smile returned. "If you really want to know why, it's because I like you. I like being around you and hanging out with you. You're one of the few people my own age who actually treats me like a human being, and you never make any attempts to hide your true self."

Warmth suddenly lurched in Sorey's heart. Heat rose to his cheeks. Rose, Bridget, and Isaac all said the exact same thing to him. Hearing it from Mikleo, though...it was like music to his ears. Best of all, it was exactly what Sorey thought about Mikleo.

"That, and I'm just sick and tired of being surrounded by guys who go on and on about nothing but sex."

Sorey grinned. "Now that, I definitely agree with!"

Yet another similar situation Sorey could relate to. Many boys Sorey met during his years in school were too fixated on hooking up with girls and talking about their sexual encounters with them-very loudly and in public-something that always flabbergasted him to no end. Sorey knew about sex thanks to the sex education lessons he received in school, but he had always been told that it was something special that couples do in private to show their love for each other, usually after they married. The epitome of trust, love, and adoration. Something sacred. At least, that was how Sorey interpreted it. Why was everyone else around him being so frivolous about it, using the desire for sex and intimacy to nail as many girls as possible like it was some manliness competition? Like it was some kind of game? And why talk about something so private and intimate in public? What people do behind closed doors is nobody's business but their own, his mother had told him. Sorey's eyebrows furrowed just thinking about it.

But his smile didn't fade. Sorey murmured, "...Same here. I'm glad...we got to be friends. I really hope what happened today doesn't change that."

"It doesn't. I've seen way worse, and yeah, stink bugs are gross and annoying."

The two boys shared a laugh at that. The air around them was warm and safe. Sorey really hoped time would stop, as he didn't want this to end. Unfortunately, said moment only lasted for a few minutes. It was time for both boys to return home. Sorey didn't want to go back to the mansion and face potential scoldings and punishment. He wanted to stay in the ruins with Mikleo. But he knew time didn't stop for them, and Mikleo had his own life to live, too. He didn't want to get in the way, so they simply exchanged goodbyes and returned home.

It was still light out when Sorey returned. The first person he saw was Lailah, who, as usual, greeted him at the door with her warm, motherly smile. In a way, it left him stunned stupid. How could she still be smiling like that after what happened?

"Hello, Sorey. Is everything okay?" She told him.

"Yeah. Sort of. I'm...sorry about earlier. I had a bit of an...anxiety attack."

Once again, Lailah shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I know you can't exactly control them, so don't feel bad," She suddenly balled her hands into fists, her teal eyes glimmering. "But I do know the perfect way to cheer you up! What do you receive when you ask a lemon for help?"

Oh dear. Sorey looked away. Another bad pun incoming…

"Lemon aid!"

Yep. It was exactly as bad as it sounded. Well, he did give Lailah points for making it take his mind off the incident for a bit, so at least the pun served its purpose. But it didn't change the fact that Sorey was going to have to face the music sometime. Without another word, Sorey left Lailah to the silent aftermath of her bad pun.

It didn't take long for Sorey to find Zenrus, was he was sitting in the living room reading a magazine. Sorey couldn't help but glance at it as he approached. Butterflies of varying colors and sizes adorned the pages. Zenrus didn't take his eyes off it, not even as Sorey silently walked up to him, bracing himself for whatever punishment he saw fit to receive. Sorey couldn't bring himself to look the old man in the face. Then again, he didn't want to look at him at all. No way did he want to put himself through the pain of seeing his grandfather's angry face and his mouth moving as he yelled.

But there was no escaping.

"...Sir?"

Zenrus looked up, seeing Sorey standing before him.

"I...I want to apologize, for-"

Once again, Sorey didn't finish his sentence. It was because Zenrus closed his magazine, stood up from the couch and...hugged him? Sorey's breath hitched. He couldn't believe what he was seeing or feeling. Zenrus was actually hugging him. The old man's face was buried in Sorey's chest, in part due to Zenrus being shorter than him, and his arms clutched the boy's back. Sorey tensed up, but oddly enough, his grandfather's embrace was...warm. He didn't make him feel confined or trapped.

"Don't apologize, Sorey," Zenrus stressed, keeping his hold on the boy tight, but not constricting. "Please don't. You did nothing wrong."

Did nothing wrong? His green eyes shrunk. Zenrus clearly saw everything. "But...I messed up that man's meal and freaked out and embarrassed you in front of-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this," This time, Zenrus's hoarse voice turned stern, silencing him. "It was an accident. There was nothing else to it. That man had no right to hit you and berate you like that, especially when you wanted to rectify the situation. I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't able to help you…"

Sorey winced. How could he not blame himself? The _"if onlys"_ had come back in full force. If only he had just flicked that stink bug off his arm. If only they had gone to another diner instead. If only he hadn't let his emotions take control of him. If only this stupid incident had never happened at all!

"I know...but I behaved like a brat, and I should have known better-"

"That's enough, Sorey," Zenrus said, finally letting go. "Don't say that," A grin stretched across his face, pushing his wrinkles upward. "Tell me. Would a brat want to pay for the ruined meal? Would a brat actually make an effort to rectify the situation?"

"No…"

A wrinkled, calloused hand patted Sorey's arm reassuringly. "It's alright, my boy. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the man who dared to strike you and degrade you."

Normally, this would make Sorey's heart leap. The fact that Zenrus was being so understanding and patient said a lot about him. Not a lot of people Sorey met in his life were so supportive and kind like he was being right now. Sorey wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, Mikleo was right about him. Maybe he really wasn't ashamed of Sorey. Goodness, Sorey wanted to believe him so, so, so badly.

But the bad thoughts completely overpowered any good ones he tried to cultivate. Sorey's mind was flooded with ugly thoughts. Why wasn't Zenrus mad at him? Why was Zenrus ignoring the fact that Sorey caused the whole thing and not inflicting him with punishment? Why wasn't he screaming or yelling his head off? He had to be a little bit embarrassed and ashamed, didn't he? After all, a teenage boy-scratch that, an adult-completely flipped out in a public place and ruined someone else's dinner as a result. Shouldn't Zenrus punish him for what he had done, even a little bit?

Better yet, Sorey thought, why doesn't he just come out and say it already instead of hiding how he really felt about him?

"I enjoyed our time at the museum today," Zenrus told him kindly. "I hope you had fun regardless."

"I did. Thank you."

Without another word, Sorey simply left the old man in the living room, running back to his room. Morgrim the cat rolled around on his bed like usual, her white ears perking up at the sound of Sorey's footsteps. The minute Sorey came in, he flopped right down on the bed. Morgrim rose to her feet, tilting her head to one side in bewilderment, her stubby black tail standing up.

"Mrooowr?"

Sorey flashed a gentle smile at the rotund cat. He reached out to run his hands through her fur, gently scratching her chin. Morgrim reveled in the touch, purring happily as Sorey's bulky fingers tickled her neck. "Sorry, girl. Sorey's had a really bad day."

Sensing his distress, Morgrim crawled onto his lap and nuzzled her head against his abdomen. Did she want to comfort him? Sorey wasn't sure. But he greatly appreciated the kind gesture nonetheless. Cats really were good little companions.

"Thanks, Morgrim. You're the best."

* * *

Muse eyed the clock every ten minutes. The last time she checked, it was seven fifteen. The sky was beginning to turn navy blue, ready to push the sun down into the next part of the world. Her legs ached from standing around for so long at her job, so she simply sat in the living room, reading a favorite book. She had already finished doing what usually needed to be done-dust the furniture in case any dust accumulated through the night, straighten out her sheets, run some dirty laundry through the washer and then the dryer-so she found time to relax. But she couldn't truly relax. Every few seconds, she would eye the front door, then her cell phone, and then the clock. Sometimes back to back.

One thing-or one person-was missing. Where was Mikleo? As far as Muse knew, he was usually always home before this time, and it was getting dark. She gave Zenrus permission to take the boys to the museum, and suspected that they would come home a little bit later than usual. After all, don't most trips usually take up a good portion of the day? But it was almost seven thirty. She checked her cell phone. No texts from Mikleo. No ring, no buzz, no ping, no vibration, nothing. Usually Mikleo always texted her in case something came up. She had sent a few of her own in his direction, and there was no response.

Did something happen? Was something wrong? Muse tried to keep herself composed, telling herself that it wouldn't do any good to worry or make up terrible scenarios in her head. Whatever was going on, it wasn't her business to hurry her son or pry into his affairs. Still, the worry still gnawed at her, like a leech trying to suck the blood out of its host, or an annoying itch that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she scratched. No matter how many pages of her book she read, her thoughts still gravitated towards Mikleo. She hoped, hoped, hoped that nothing bad happened, that he was alright.

Her prayers were answered. The door flung open, and in came Mikleo. Kicking her worry to the curb, Muse stood up, throwing herself onto her surprised son.

"Mikleo! You're home! Thank goodness!" Muse cried, overcome with relief, like she hadn't seen her son for centuries. "I've been texting you but you never responded! I was getting worried!"

Mikleo stroke his mother's back reassuringly. A twinge of guilt shot through him. "Sorry, Mom. A lot's happened," The last thing he wanted to do was make his mother worry.

"It's so late now!" Muse exclaimed, pointing to the clock. She didn't sound angry. Mikleo could tell she was far too relieved to even think of being angry at the moment. Still, he did steal a glance at the clock, and was taken aback. Wow, it really was late.

"Again, sorry. I lost track of time," Mikleo began. "It's been a pretty hectic day," He sat down on the couch, gesturing for her to come sit. "You're not gonna believe what happened."

Putting her worries aside, Muse sat down and listened to Mikleo's tale. She was happy that they had fun at the museum. But when Mikleo finished telling her about the incident at the diner, her lavender eyes suddenly shrunk in alarm, and a hand flew to her chest.

"My goodness! He actually hit Sorey? In front of all those people?" Muse couldn't help but blink, repeating the tale in her mind so it would make some sense. It didn't. The injustice of it all was like a blow to the face. "And after Sorey offered to help him out afterward!"

Mikleo gave a grim nod. "The whole thing was awful. This guy wouldn't stop ranting and raving about how his day was ruined and how Gramps didn't raise him right or discipline him correctly, how Sorey was an adult and should have known better to throw a tantrum, all that bullcrap," Just playing the incident back in his mind made Mikleo shake his head in disbelief. To think that people could just up and make a mountain out of a molehill.

"Tell me Zenrus put him in his place," Muse commented.

"You bet he did."

Her son then explained how Sorey spent a long time crying in the bathroom after that. Mikleo didn't want to leave him alone, so he offered to stay with him until he calmed down. But on the way back, Sorey had an anxiety attack and ran to the ruins. Again, Mikleo stayed with him, not wanting to leave him alone until he had calmed down. Mikleo didn't want to mention Sorey telling him about his fears regarding Gramps. He wasn't sure if Sorey wanted that information to be disclosed yet, so he decided to leave that part out for now.

"I see. So that's what happened," Muse's voice lowered to a calmer tone. "You were trying to comfort Sorey."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't respond to your texts."

Muse flashed a smile. "I know. I understand. I've done that a bunch of times myself, and I'm glad you told me what happened. Although…" Her sweet expression suddenly turned into that of a stern parent, complete with slitted eyes and her lips sticking outward. "I'll be going into Mom Mode right now," She wagged her index finger at her son with melodramatic flourish. "You really had me worried when you didn't respond! I thought something bad had happened to you!"

Truth be told, Muse wasn't angry. She couldn't bring herself to be mad at her dear son, especially now that she knew what happened. Mikleo himself knew that she was only worried, and did have every right to be. He did forget to let her know in advance that he would be late due to extenuating circumstances, so he simply sat there and endured his mother's well-intentioned but arguably dramatic lecture. Muse was at least happy that it wasn't because of anything bad, and knew that Mikleo wasn't ignoring her texts on purpose. He just got caught up in the moment. That happens. She knew that, too. She lamented having doubted her son. Still, she couldn't help but go into Mom Mode and scold him for worrying her.

By the time her Mom Mode lecture ended, both of them gravitated to thinking about Sorey. "I do hope he's alright," Muse wondered aloud, closing her book dejectedly. "He must have been terrified, being humiliated like that in a public place."

Mikleo couldn't agree more. He had seen Sorey's sorrow firsthand and up close. "The whole thing's really got him rattled."

Rattled didn't seem like a good enough word for it, and Mikleo prided himself on being eloquent and well-spoken. His teachers and neighbors often praised him for his vast vocabulary compared to his peers. Whatever word he could come up with, he couldn't deny that Sorey didn't deserve any of it. Mikleo's mind drifted back to times when he would see Muse-his own mother-in similar states of despair, if not worse. In fact, his earliest memory was when he was about six years old. He stood at the entrance to his mother's room, completely confused and perplexed as he watched his mother sit on the floor, bawling and rocking herself back and forth. She was completely inconsolable. His six-year-old self had no idea what was going on. Little Mikleo tried to go inside, but a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

" _You'd best leave your mother be, Mikleo. She needs her space."_

" _But she's crying! Can't I give her a hug?"_

" _Not right now, sweetheart. Let's give her time to calm herself down. Then you can give her a hug. But ask her first. She doesn't like being touched without permission."_

It was a sight Mikleo had never forgotten.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a soft hand caressing his cheek. It was Muse, stroking it with her dainty fingers, her smile bright like starlight. "I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"For what?"

"For helping Sorey in his time of need. And for being a good friend to him," She quickly added.

Mikleo crossed his arms. "But you're not proud of me not texting you back right away. What's next? You gonna put a tracking device on me or something?"

It was Muse's turn to cross her arms, giving her son a pouty look. "Well, someone's sassy today! Sassleo!"

"You sound like Edna."

"Indeed I do!"

Both mother and son shared a laugh at that, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

The remnants of the bad day ended, and a new, albeit uncertain morning greeted Elysia, with a helping of thick clouds covering the entire sky. Sorey didn't mind. The clouds made everything around him less bright, and his eyes didn't hurt just from looking at everything. It was definitely great walking weather, and the weather report didn't mention anything about there being rain, so Sorey found it a good day to just stroll through the neighborhood.

But what was there to do? All morning, he agonized over how to talk to Zenrus about his own fears. He even practiced in front of the mirror. But nothing sounded good enough. What could he say? How could he say it in a way that wouldn't let Zenrus figure everything out or take it the wrong way? Not even stealing glances at the trees or the goats on Kyme's farm gave him any ideas. No matter how much he practiced, it always seemed like the minute he opened his mouth, something, something was always bound to go wrong somehow. It had happened far too much for Sorey to think any different.

Still, what Mikleo told him still lingered in his mind. It had been years since that incident with the memorial service. Maybe Zenrus has changed? Maybe he really does feel bad about it and wants to atone? Sorey wanted to believe Mikleo so badly. His chest tightened just thinking about their discussion from last night. Rose's advice echoed in his mind as well. He was letting himself be crippled by fear. Sorey shook his head as he turned around, walking back to the mansion. Both she and Mikleo were right. He needed to rip off this band-aid and pull the fear out, or else it would swallow him alive.

When Sorey ambled into the dining room, Zenrus was at the table, sipping some tea and reading the newspaper. "Goodness. Just what is this world coming to?" Zenrus commented, reading an article about a series of murders at a nightclub. "Don't people have better things to do than go around killing innocent people willy-nilly? I certainly don't see what they hope to gain from doing that."

That sounded like a decent conversation starter. Sorey jumped in.

"Yeah. It's sickening."

Zenrus looked up, taking in his grandson's presence. "Oh. You're back from your walk already."

"Yeah, I am."

Sorey stood still as Zenrus sipped his tea. _'Go on! Talk to him! He's your grandfather'_ His mind yelled. _'Don't hold back any longer! You're gonna have to connect with him sometime! Fight through the fear and just talk to him!'_ Sorey took in a sharp breath, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. He balled his fists and sat down at the chair next to him.

"Where's Lailah?"

"She's in her room."

"I see...can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Zenrus put his tea cup down on the plate that it came with. "You know you can talk to me about anything you want, right?"

' _No. I can't,'_ Bitter thoughts suddenly surged into his system. _'You say that, but I know what you're really thinking and feeling. Stop dancing around the issue and just say it!'_ Sorey tried to push those thoughts down into the abyss, but they still lingered. Nevertheless, he steeled himself and continued on.

"This may sound weird, but…" Sorey paused, his throat suddenly becoming dry. But he pushed it out. "...Why exactly...are you doing all this for me?"

Perplexed, Zenrus tilted his head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"Y'know...helping me apply for college. Standing up to that Landon guy on my behalf. Getting me that bookcase. Taking me in," Sorey winced. No amount of practicing could ever make anything that Sorey said seem inoffensive to everyone. "It's not that I'm ungrateful or anything. Really, I am. But...you see, it's just...you barely know me, and...I mean, your life was perfectly fine and then, boom! The agency just drops me on your lap without warning. I'll bet you didn't really think you'd be spending your golden years taking care of me, someone who should be able to take care of themselves by now-"

Slowly, Zenrus raised his hand, gently silencing the boy. "Are you saying I should be mad that you're a part of my life?"

A heavy silence zipped Sorey's lips shut. What could he say to that?

"I don't regret taking you in, my boy," Zenrus told him. "You're my grandson. It's a grandparent's job to take care of their grandchildren and make sure they're happy, and you being here makes me happy. That's all there is to it."

Normally, one would be happy to hear such praise. But Sorey couldn't help but think it was hollow. Was it yet another trick? A facade? An elaborate prank? Sorey couldn't bring himself to smile. He couldn't smile. His chest tightened, like his heart was being tied into a really tight knot, preventing him from breathing. No. He couldn't believe what he heard. He yearned to believe it, but he couldn't.

"Oh! That reminds me," Zenrus stood up from his chair. "Do you mind coming with me for a moment?"

"Uhh...sure."

Zenrus slowly escorted Sorey to his study. Yet again, Sorey was awestruck by how neat and organized all the books were. Zenrus went to a small shelf-one he could easily reach, pulled out a book, flipped through some pages, and showed it to Sorey. The boy leaned closer to get a better look. It showed the castle ruins at the top of the hill.

The very same castle where he and Mikleo meet on a daily basis.

"What's this about?" Sorey asked, his body turning rigid. Did he...find out?

"You're not in any trouble, Sorey," Zenrus reassured. "I've run into some of the neighbors, and they tell me you and Mikleo go to the castle almost every day. May I ask if this is true?"

Sorey was trapped. Trapped by the knowledge that Zenrus knew the truth. Obviously, he couldn't lie his way out of it, as Sorey was never good at lying. Certainly the neighbors had no reason to lie to Zenrus, since they trusted him so much. His fear morphed into shame. Frowning, Sorey looked down at his boots dejectedly. He knew he wasn't being punished, nor was he in trouble, but he still couldn't help but feel as though he was.

"...Yes. It's true," Sorey confessed, lowering his voice to a soft but still audible whisper. "Mikleo and I meet there most of the time. We're not doing anything bad! Honest, we're not! We've been careful!"

Zenrus smiled again, pushing his wrinkles upward. "Don't fret, Sorey. I just said you're not in any trouble, didn't I? I don't mind you and Mikleo hanging out," Said grin disappeared just as quickly. "But there is something I want to tell you."

"Yes."

"It's a very old structure, and some of the foundation has grown very weak," Zenrus flipped through some more pages. "I absolutely forbid you boys to go into this room in particular," He pointed to a page that showed one room of the castle.

The picture showed a decrepit room, with empty walls, cobwebs, and a practically non-existent floor, save for one whole strip of it that looked like a tiny bridge. A very unstable bridge, at that. A round window at the very end of said room provided what little light the room had. Sorey could make out what was beneath the strip, which was the pile of debris he had hid behind the night before. So that room was right above him.

"It's on the second floor, and it used to be a playroom for children," Zenrus explained, his voice turning hard. Sorey winced, wondering if he was angry again. "As you can see, most of the floor is gone, and I don't want either you or Mikleo walking on that strip of flooring. For all we know, it could crumble and take you along with it," He closed the book and put it back on the shelf. "I'll never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you or Mikleo. Just stay out of that room. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

Although Zenrus's study was Sorey's favorite place in the house, aside from his own room, Sorey found himself short on breath. The minute he replied, Sorey walked out of the room, leaving the old man alone in a silent crowd full of books.

* * *

The next few days were calm and uneventful. Nothing of note happened much in Elysia, but a blanket of thick, grey clouds made a great effort to keep the sun from shining its light onto the tiny town. Nobody really minded, per se, but some people preferred sunny days over dreary days. Thankfully, Sorey liked both, as both had their merits. It certainly didn't stop him from going to the castle once more, and with Mikleo, to boot.

"Sorey! Sorey!" Mikleo shouted, waving at his friend as he bounded up the hill, running like he saw the best ruins in the world. Sorey couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. What's gotten Mikleo so happy today? But his heart warmed at the sight of an absolutely radiant smile. The biggest he had ever seen on Mikleo's pretty face.

"Wow. You're uncharacteristically happy today," Sorey pointed out, scratching one of his cheeks with one finger.

"What?" Taking notice of the well-intentioned but sly remark, Mikleo put on his smug grin and crossed his arms. "Are you saying I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"No! Of course not!" Sorey protested, though he knew Mikleo was only teasing. "I think you have a beautiful smile."

Immediately, Mikleo's smirk returned to being the radiant smile from before. He seemed genuinely touched by the compliment. "Thanks. Anyway, Mom and I were on a walk yesterday, and you'll never believe what we saw!" Mikleo rummaged through his green backpack and pulled out his phone. It was already on, so Mikleo just used his finger to look through his photo gallery. Sorey leaned closer to get a better look as Mikleo pulled a photo up for them to see.

The picture showed a female deer looking right in the phone camera's direction, ears high and alert, round, black eyes staring, and tail standing upward. Sorey let out an audible gasp, marveling at the deer's beauty. The long neck, her graceful, spindly legs, the fluffy white patch of fur underneath her tail, glossy, orange brown fur, her elegant pose...it was all a lovely sight for sore eyes.

"Wow! You actually saw a deer?" Sorey exclaimed.

"Yeah. It was pretty cool," Mikleo beamed. "I still have no idea how I managed to get a good picture of it that close before."

"Were there any other ones?"

"No. Just that one. We do get a lot of deer here in Elysia. They always pop up in groups during the summer, and some of the neighbors like to feed them."

"That's a really good picture, too."

"Thanks. I've taken some other pictures. Want to see?"

"Sure!"

The two boys went inside the castle, sitting at the bottom of the stairs once more. Mikleo scrolled through some pictures, the more recent of which were just photos of trees, flowers, and food. One picture did catch Sorey's eye. A photo of Mikleo and Muse sitting in a restaurant, both holding cones filled with swirly, soft serve ice cream. Mikleo's cone had chocolate, while Muse's helping was a pale green color.

"Hey! You two look cute together like that!" Sorey pointed to the picture.

"Yeah," Mikleo held the phone closer to Sorey, allowing him to see it better. "This was when I stopped at the ice cream shop where my mom works. We decided to treat ourselves, and my dad took the picture."

Where Muse works? Sorey's mouth fell open in confusion. "Wait, what? Your mom works at an ice cream shop? I had no idea!"

"She actually has two jobs," Mikleo clarified. "She works part-time at the ice cream shop in the morning, and part-time at a housing complex for autistic people in the evening."

"Wow...awesome!" Sorey beamed. He had no idea Muse worked two jobs. Then again, he never asked about it. Still, he couldn't help but wonder how she was able to work two different jobs and raise a child for eighteen years without being crushed under the weight of it all. Sorey was sure there was no way he himself could pull that off. It was hard enough just dealing with his whole world falling apart around and underneath him.

"Mom was teaching me how to make soft-serve ice cream that day," Mikleo explained further. "I managed to get it right for once, and we treated ourselves to celebrate."

That made Sorey's ears perk up. "Wait, you make ice cream? All by yourself?"

Mikleo flashed a proud grin. "Yep. I've gotten pretty good at it, too."

"Cool! If you can believe it, vanilla soft serve is the only kind of ice cream I eat!" Sorey exclaimed, spreading his arms outward.

"Really? How come?"

"I dunno. All other kinds of ice cream just don't really do it for me, y'know? I guess I just like plain vanilla soft serve the best."

In a way, Mikleo could understand why Sorey liked it. Perhaps it was how soft and wet it was, or that it melted easily in his mouth. Mikleo's grin softened into a more relaxed smile as he went back to the photo gallery and swiped his finger across his phone, pulling up another picture. Sorey looked down and saw that Mikleo stopped at one picture in particular. An older man with long hair hand his hands on Mikleo's sides, turning him into a giggly mess. Sorey could tell from the way Mikleo's eyes were squeezed shut and his wide open mouth that he must have been laughing up a storm. The older man's hair was the exact same color as Mikleo's: silvery white or bluish aquamarine, tipped frosty blue.

Who was this man? If Sorey didn't know any better, he would have been quick to assume that the man was a woman with his long hair and youthful features. But he could see some subtle wrinkles on the man's face, traces of a shaven beard and mustache, and thin but subtly muscled arms through his long sleeves. Putting the pieces together, Sorey finally asked the question that lingered in his head.

"...Is that your dad?"

Mikleo nodded. "Yes. Luzrov Rulay. That's where my second middle name comes from," His voice lowered into a soft, wistful lilt, with a touch of nostalgia and sadness peppering it. "I wish you could have met him. He was one of the nicest people in the world. He was always patient with me and Mom, especially with her. He went out of his way to help her navigate the world, become more independent, and even helped her raise me, even when things got difficult. He was the one who helped me learn about her autism and how she sees the world and why she likes or hates certain things."

"I can imagine," Sorey's exposed arm rubbed against Mikleo's, feeling the fine hairs mingle with his own. A subtle, ticklish itch ran up Sorey's arm, but he didn't mind. Mikleo's arm was warm and soft, probably from the summer heat and the sun shining down on them just a few minutes before. Sorey's entire being was warm, namely because Mikleo exalted his father with every word he said.

"I'll bet he would have really liked you, Sorey," Mikleo suddenly closed the photo gallery and put his phone away. At first, Sorey cocked his head, confused at the sudden movement. But then he saw that Mikleo's smile turned into a frown.

Oh, that's right. Luzrov died last year. Sorey silently scolded himself for forgetting. It was easy for him to see and hear the pain in Mikleo's entire being. The way his voice turned small and weak, the way he hung his head, staring off into a space Sorey couldn't see, the very subtle, dejected quiver in his voice, like he was about to cry. On impulse, Sorey wrapped an arm around Mikleo and held him close. Mikleo didn't protest, allowing himself to melt into Sorey's chest, reveling in his comforting embrace.

"You can cry if you want," Sorey told him in a low, reassuring whisper. "I'm sure your dad wants you to be happy...but I don't think he'd want you to bottle everything up."

A soft hand stroke Sorey's back in return. A shiver jolted through his spine, and the muscles in his back suddenly let out a spasm, making Sorey feel like a jack-in-a-box ready to pop right out. It didn't necessarily help that his shorts suddenly became tight.

Wait...what?

"Thanks," Mikleo told him, gently breaking free from Sorey's embrace.

"You're welcome. I don't like seeing you sad. But it's not good to hide your pain," Sorey answered. "Oh!" Suddenly, he stood up. "Sorry if this is a sudden change in topic, but have you ever gone up to the third floor yet?"

Mikleo stood right alongside him, following suit. "I have once. But I didn't really have a chance to really get a good look at it."

Sorey held a hand out. "Wanna do it right now?"

The aquamarine haired boy answered without much thinking. "Alright. But we should be careful. That part of the castle is in pretty rough condition. We don't want to fall and get hurt."

With that, the two boys ascended the stairs, farther than they've ever gone so far. Sorey made sure to keep Mikleo's concern in the forefront of his mind. He had valid concerns. As amazing as the castle ruins were, their dilapidated state definitely came with potential danger and safety hazards, like weak foundation or rocks that could easily fall right on top of them. Soon, Mikleo and Sorey found themselves in one part of the castle, with a huge chunk of the wall having been ripped right off, just like other rooms like it. There were some holes in the ground, both big and small, that led to the room down below.

But their attention was elsewhere. They stood at the precipice of the remaining flooring, their eyes seeing a vast landscape opening up before them, down below. Elysia spread out before them, as far as their shining eyes could see. Kyme's farm, Zenrus's mansion, Mikleo's house, Mason's house, the Hyland goats romping about, they could even see some of Ladylake's buildings further down. Awestruck, the boys could only stare as the world below them suddenly became both smaller and wider at the same time, like they were right on top of it.

"Wow! You can practically see all of Elysia from here!" Sorey's wide grin was radiant with mirth, just like when he first discovered the castle.

Mikleo suddenly rummaged through his pocket. "I am so taking a picture of this and showing it to Mom! And Alisha if I ever see her around," He announced, managing to pull his phone right out of his pocket.

...Only for it to suddenly slip out of his hands like a slippery fish, falling right through a nearby hole.

"Oh no!" Mikleo knelt down to try and grab it. Gravity was not on his side, as the phone fell too quickly for him to catch it. "My phone!"

A subtle thud echoed underneath the hole. Sorey could hear it. "Did it fall on something?" Sorey kneeled all the way down to peer through the hole. It was a little bit dark, but he could make out the phone's shape on the floor below it. "Oh good! I can see it!"

"You can?"

"Yeah!" Sorey stood back on his feet, his body preparing itself for Operation: Get Mikleo's Phone Back. "Let's go down and get it!"

Without waiting for Mikleo to reply, Sorey dashed for the stairs, running right down. "Sorey! Wait! We need to find where that room is first!" Mikleo gave chase as Sorey descended to the bottom of the stairs. Good thing he stopped himself before going further, taking time to examine his surroundings. The stairs were circular in nature, and Sorey could see holes on the ceiling on his left. He looked to his left, noticing an area that he didn't recognize.

"It's probably down this way," Sorey theorized, pointing to the wing in question. The two boys walked down into the decrepit hall, hoping it'd lead them to where Mikleo's phone was.

It didn't take long for them to find it. But they both immediately stopped in their tracks. Mikleo's phone was in the middle of the room.

Or, to be more specific, on a long strip of flooring. A strip of stone surrounded by nothing else.

The rest of the floor had crumbled away long ago.

"Oh no…" Sorey muttered in disbelief. Right as he stared at that little stone bridge standing before him, Zenrus's warning echoed.

" _I absolutely forbid you boys to go into this room in particular. As you can see, most of the floor is gone, and I don't want either you or Mikleo walking on that strip of flooring. For all we know, it could crumble and take you along with it."_

"Crap," Mikleo cursed himself for having been so careless with his phone. "Gramps said we should never try to go across that...bridge no matter what."

Bulky fingers curled into a shaking fist. Sorey fixated his gaze on Mikleo's phone, alone on the remnants of a floor that could easily crumble. "I know...I know…"

Sorey found himself at an impasse. If he were to try to walk over to Mikleo's phone, he'd be breaking Zenrus's rule not to go across it at all. He always prided himself on following the rules-at least, any rules that were practical and made sense, and he wanted to respect Zenrus's wishes. Should he try to do so, he was sure Zenrus would yell and scold him. Sorey squeezed his eyes shut. Distant yelling from the past echoed in the back of his mind. No way was he going to put himself through that.

On the other hand...Mikleo's phone was there. It had pictures of his family and friends. Important pictures. Some of which had his father in them. His late father, whom Mikleo can never see again. Obviously, cell phones like that were expensive, both to buy and to replace. Mikleo's phone was important to him. Sorey knew it from the way he looked at the pictures he took on it so fondly. He couldn't just leave it there. Sorey looked down at the stone bridge-like structure before him. It seemed wide enough to be able to support him. If Sorey was careful, he could just walk over there, grab it, and come right back. Easy as that.

Zenrus didn't have to know. What Zenrus didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

"Let's go," Mikleo warned, putting a hand on Sorey's arm. "It's not worth the trouble. I'll tell Mom about this and she can probably ask Kyme or Shiron to-"

"Mikleo," Sorey stared right at Mikleo's hair with a firm, determined look on his face. "I'll go and get it for you."

Mikleo's grip on Sorey's arm tightened. "No. Sorey, don't. It's too dangerous. It could crumble and you'd fall, crack your skull, and bleed to death!" He cautioned, his voice rising, with concern and worry taking over.

"I know. Believe me, I know, but…" Not once did Sorey take his eyes off Mikleo's phone. "That phone's important to you, isn't it? You have pictures of your dad on there, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not worth it. Phones can be replaced. People can't."

"I'll be careful, I promise!" Sorey exclaimed. "I'll only walk over there, get it, and come right back! I'll be as careful as I can!"

"Absolutely not!" A fuming blush spread across Mikleo's cheeks, his face burning hot with anger and worry. "Do you really think I'm gonna let you get yourself killed over a phone?! Like hell I am!" He shouted.

Sorey winced. He had never heard Mikleo raise his voice like that. It stabbed into his ears, cutting right into his skull like a sword slicing through a monster. Even registering his bared teeth, scrunched up face, and angry eyes was too much for him. Looking at him was nigh impossible now. Sorey made no attempt to hide the pain displayed on his own visage. It was enough to stun Mikleo silent, whipping the anger right out of his being.

"I...I'm sorry, Sorey," Mikleo's whole being softened. Even his voice sounded defeated. "I shouldn't have yelled. I don't want you getting hurt. Please."

"I'll be careful. I promise," Sorey gently pushed Mikleo's hand off. Then an idea hatched into his head. "Oh! I have an idea!" He pulled his own phone out of his pocket, handing it to Mikleo. "If something happens, you can use my phone to call someone. Okay?"

Before Mikleo could respond, as he was having a hard time registering this whole mess, Sorey was already on all fours, ready to crawl across the stone. The fight drained right out of Mikleo's body as Sorey, the determined little soul he was, slowly began to drag his form across the bridge.

Carefully...carefully...Sorey repeated the word as if it were a mantra, a ritual chant as though he hoped it would bless him with good luck. The stone rubbed against his knees and hands, full of dust, gravel, and dirt that had gone untouched for years. Sorey winced every time he made contact with the untidy substances. But he pushed those feelings aside, keeping his eyes locked on Mikleo's phone. Gradually, it came closer and closer…

Until finally, Sorey was right in front of it. He reached out to grab it, taking it into his hand.

"Yay!" Sorey got on his knees and turned around, waving to Mikleo with a bright grin. "Look, Mikleo! I got it!"

So choked up with surprise was Mikleo that he could only smile back at Sorey, his vocal chords having been shut down by the sheer worry that overpowered him. Mission successful, Sorey stood up and made his way back to his friend.

Or would have.

Mikleo's purple eyes suddenly shrunk.

"Sorey!"

"Wha-?"

Sorey felt the ground suddenly disappear from underneath him. A big chunk of the stone bridge gave out, sliding out from Sorey's feet. With a frantic yelp, Sorey used his free hand to try and grasp the part of the bridge that wasn't bordering on collapsing. But he was too far away. Gravity took over, pulling a terror-stricken Sorey right down. Mikleo looked down at the remains of the bridge, screaming as Sorey descended to the floor below.

"NO!"

"Mi-!" He couldn't shout back, as he was falling too fast. How far did he fall? How long? Sorey didn't know. All he knew was that everything was spinning, falling, breaking apart around him. Nothing made sense. Wind pushed through Sorey's being as Mikleo went further and further away.

Was this...how he was going to die?

' _I'm sorry, Zenrus. I'm sorry, Mikleo. I should have listened to you…'_ Sorey breathed out a silent apology, inaudible as his vocal chords had shut down from the shock of trying to process what was happening. Gasping them into the air, his hands shaking, so utterly sorry for putting his life on the line and then dying...

Then, the falling stopped. Sorey howled as his back, arms, and legs met a stone floor, with his left arm hitting a particularly large chunk of debris. Sorey heard and felt a sharp crack in said arm. It was like he was being ripped to shreds. His ears rang, his back throbbed, his arm was vibrating, and Sorey could only squeeze his eyes shut, afraid of what he would see. But he was going to end up more worried about what he'd be feeling. Before Sorey could pluck the courage to even try to open his eyes, something heavy and hard fell right on top of his right leg, trapping it.

Ripping right through his skin.

Loud, guttural screams finally escaped his throat. It wasn't like anything Sorey had screamed before. It was surprisingly inhuman, like he was crying from the very depths of his soul. He couldn't remember crying this hard before, and he had cried a lot throughout his existence, moreso after his mother died. Even the sound of it was enough to make his eardrums throb harder than before. A stone hard body ripped through his leg, burning it and everything else from the inside out. No amount of trying to drum his legs or flail his limbs was enough to make whatever it was that pinned him down to move. Move, move, move! The world was suddenly becoming hard to see.

"Sorey! Are you okay?!"

All Mikleo got in response was an agonizing cry filled with such pain that it broke his entire being in pieces. Not just his heart.

"That's a yes. Hang on! I'll be down in a second! Just stay put!"

That proved to be easy enough, as Sorey couldn't move. Warm tears suddenly bubbled to the surface, the floodgates having been flung wide open with the force of a tidal wave. Sorey couldn't see or hear anything but his own tears and screaming. Everything hurt so bad. His leg, his arm, his ears, his eyes, his entire body...the minutes felt like an eternity, and Sorey wanted whatever was digging through his leg to get the heck out of there. Sorey screamed and screamed, unable to take the pain. His brain didn't know which way was up or down.

It hurt so much…

' _Mom...where are you? Someone...someone help me...I don't want to die!'_ Here he was, all alone with only his thoughts, regrets, and guilt. He wanted someone to make this all go away. Not even clutching to Mikleo's phone was enough for him to take his mind off the pain. Nothing could compare to how awful this was.

Then, by some miracle, a warm, soft, familiar hand intertwined with his own.

"Sorey! I'm here!" Mikleo's blessed voice rescued Sorey from his sorrowful thoughts. It wasn't enough to make the pain in his body go away. Hot tears still gushed down his face. But goodness, there he was. Sorey was no longer alone.

Through his own crying, Sorey was somehow able to make out Mikleo's voice.

"Come on! Come on! Pick up the phone, Mom!"

"Mom! Sorey's hurt! We're in the ruins! Get someone here! I don't care who it is! Just hurry!"

"I need an ambulance! My friend's pinned under a column and I can't get him out! He's bleeding really bad!"

"Nnnngh! Ugh! Dammit! It won't budge!"

"Sorey. Sorey. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. Shhhhh. You're gonna be okay."

Alternating between loud and overcome with worry, to soft, tender whispers that soothed Sorey's ringing ears, Mikleo's voice fluctuated with every minute that passed. Sorey didn't dare open his eyes. The pain was too much to even try to open them, even as waterfalls of tears came flooding right out. Soon, Sorey noticed another sensation pressing down on him. A soft body covering his face. A hand running through his hair, fingernails very lightly skittering across his scalp. Finally, Sorey opened his eyes. He could make out Mikleo's shirt hovering over him.

"Mik...leo…" Broken, choked whimpers escaped Sorey's dry throat. "...Don't leave...please stay…" He croaked in a sad, piteous voice that surprised even Sorey.

"I won't. I won't. You're not alone. I'm here...Shhhh," Mikleo whispered and crooned, running his hand through Sorey's hair, keeping his torso over him as though he were protecting him from any debris that might fall. The tears refused to stop. At this point, Sorey didn't want them to stop. The only thing keeping him from losing himself was hearing Mikleo's sweet voice.

Then, a song.

 _When the darkness of night fades away_

 _And the dawn's morning light illuminates the world,_

 _New hope and new light will bring forth a new day,_

 _Blue skies and birds sing as the day unfurls._

 _Newborn seraphim descend from heaven,_

 _Walking among us, the human folk,_

 _Watching the world, unseen by human eyes_

 _Unknown to all, unheard, even as they spoke_

 _Protecting the land from dragons and monsters._

 _What are seraphs? You may ask._

 _The answer is a tale_

 _Told many ways by many folk_

 _Through forest, glen, and dale._

 _Some say they are humans turned angels,_

 _Blessed by Maotelus, given new life after death._

 _Disbelievers say they are illusions, fabrications,_

 _Thought up by the sick and weak._

 _Believers say they are man's protectors,_

 _Providers of the salvation that we seek._

 _Invisible friends, always by our side,_

 _Watching us with love and kindness,_

 _Guiding us home with gratitude and pride._

 _So in your hour of fear_

 _When you feel most alone,_

 _Know that the seraphim walk alongside you,_

 _Welcome them into your heart, dear friend._

Sorey had no idea Mikleo could sing. Granted, he had heard many singers in his life, some of which he had grown to love. Mikleo's voice wasn't technically on that level, his voice cracked a few times, and sometimes he was a little off-tune. No, Sorey couldn't picture Mikleo becoming a singer. But Sorey could feel the love and compassion in every note he sang. The pain in his leg and arm still killed him, but gradually, Sorey's passionate cries died down into pitiful whimpers.

"Mikleo! Sorey!" Muse's voice cut through the tender melody.

"Boys! Oh God!" Was that...Kyme?

"We're over here!" Mikleo called, moving away from Sorey.

Finally, Sorey opened his eyes fully. Hovering over him were Muse, Kyme, Mason, Lailah, and...Zenrus?!

Oh no…

Everything Sorey feared hit him with the force of a freight train. Zenrus was here. That would mean...he knows. He knows Sorey broke his rule of not going into that room for any reason. Fear completely overtook him. All of Mikleo's efforts to comfort him and placate him were nullified.

 _OhnononononononononoZenrusknowsIbrokehisruleheprobablyhatesmesomuchnowhe'ssuretofinallysayhe'shadenoughofmeanddisownmeandthrowmetothestreetsohGodnononononoMaoteluswhatamIgonnadoI'mhurtandinsomuchpainIcan'teventalkcrapIcan'ttalkatallwhat'shappeningtomewhycan'tthisallgoawayMikleoMuseKymesomeonepleasehelpmeIcan't-_

Before long, Sorey lost himself. Everything suddenly turned black.

All he could hear was Mikleo's voice. Even as he yelled, it was still far away.

"SOREY!"


	11. Gramps

**A/N** : Hey guys! With this, the story is halfway done! Eleven more chapters to go! I also have the most wonderful news! _**I HAVE A NEW JOB!**_ I'm working as a plant waterer in my local Lowe's, and it pays much better than my previous temporary job! My only gripe with it is that I have to be at Lowe's by FIVE IN THE MORNING, but hey, sacrifices have to be made if you wanna make that sweet cash money, and I intend to make the most out of this job.

* * *

Chapter 11: Gramps

Time seemed to come at a complete standstill. Yet at the same time, way too much was happening all at once.

Mikleo could only watch as paramedics finally arrived, placing a now unconscious Sorey on a gurney and carrying him out of the ruins. Other people had managed to pull the column off of Sorey's leg, which, as it turned out, was relatively small and didn't outright crush him. Still, the sight of his friend in this condition completely crushed Mikleo. Sorey with gauze around his head. Sorey with a new cast on his left wrist. Sorey with gauze around his bleeding leg. Sorey unconscious and completely limp.

He could only watch as Sorey was loaded onto the ambulance. His heart was screaming at him to join them. Stay with Sorey. Be by his side, just like before. He had tried that before, but the paramedics advised against it, insisting that they start treatment right away. Howling sirens blared as the ambulance made a beeline for the bottom of the hill.

"Mikleo?" Not even hearing Mason's voice was enough to pull the boy out of his fearful reverie. "Sorey's gonna be fine. He's a tough kid."

Fine? Tough? Mikleo wanted to believe him. He knew Mason meant well. But at the same time, a boiling hot sensation suddenly rose in his chest. What did Mason know? He wasn't there to watch Sorey cry his eyes out from the excruciating pain. He didn't spend the past twenty minutes doing everything he could to comfort Sorey and keep him calm-singing to him even-when he was screaming his ears off. Muse, Kyme, Zenrus, and Lailah could see the terror on Mikleo's face plain as day.

"You did a good job calling us here," Kyme told him. "Mason's right. The doctors will take good care of him."

"You idiots!" Zenrus bellowed, stamping one of his feet onto the grass. He stomped right over to Mikleo, who was admittedly still frazzled. "I told you boys not to go into that room, didn't I?!"

"Zenrus, please!" Both Lailah and Muse stepped in between him and Mikleo.

At this point, Mikleo heard nothing. Not even Zenrus's scolding, which only made things worse. All he could see or hear was Sorey. Sorey being carried into the ambulance, just like his own father when he fell to the kitchen floor one day. Sorey, whose painful, agonizing cries still echoed in Mikleo's ears, cutting right into his eardrums. Sorey, whose green eyes were always teary and full of both fear and hope at the same time, who desired to be Mikleo's friend and feared rejection all at once. Sorey, whom Mikleo had seen slowly blossoming over the past month, gradually becoming more and more happy, his sweet, wide, merry smile radiant like the sun.

Sorey, who always talked endlessly about Normin Tales, the Celestial Record, ruins, his favorite foods and books, his late mother, and who always seemed to hold Mikleo in high regard, though Mikleo wasn't quite sure what he did to deserve that.

Sorey, who loved mabo curry, beef bourguignon, and soft-serve vanilla ice cream, who hated the sounds of crying babies, scratchy theater audio, people yelling, and loved the feel of something soft in his hands, like his favorite blanket, Normin plushies, and Mikleo's hands.

Sorey, who worked so hard every single day, whether it was making everyone happy or trying to navigate this strange, neurotypical world, and expected so little in return.

Sorey, who poured his heart out to Mikleo, confiding in him his dreams, fears, and insecurities, the things he didn't think he could share with anyone else.

Sorey, who was always genuinely affectionate with him and craved affection back. As he said, he was always up for a hug and a cuddle.

Sorey, who put his life on the line just to get Mikleo's phone back-a freaking cell phone, a silly little trinket that can easily be replaced-because he knew Mikleo cherished the pictures he took on there. Especially the ones with his father in it.

Sorey, whose life was hanging in the balance right now.

Whirling around on his feet, Mikleo turned to face Muse, shouting, "We are going to the hospital! Right now!"

Muse stepped back, violet eyes wide with alarm, both from the intense energy coming from Mikleo's being and the determined way he looked at her. He didn't ask, "Mom, can we please go to the hospital?" Nor did he even beg, "Mom, please! We have to go to the hospital!" No, he said we're going to the hospital. The fact that he phrased it like that told Muse that her son was serious. Dead serious. Previous experience taught her that when Mikleo wanted something, he was going to get it, and he didn't ask for much.

No. There was no way she could turn down this request-this order.

"Alright," Muse nodded in agreement. "I'll go get my keys and bring the car over."

"I am so giving that boy a talking to when this is over!" Muse didn't get the chance to leave, as Zenrus's roaring ripped her eardrums into two. With a wince, both hands flew to her ears in a futile attempt to block out the awful noise. "How could he be so stupid?!" Zenrus bellowed, his voice rising so high, even Lailah had to back off. "I told him not to go in that room!"

"Gramps! Stop!" This time, Mikleo got in between him and Muse. "It's my fault this happened!" He slammed his palm onto his heart, his voice hitching as he shouted at the old man. "I dropped my phone down there and Sorey only went to get it back for me! That's all!"

Finally, Muse composed herself. "Zenrus. I know you're upset. We all are," She kept her voice calm and collected, even though her insides were doing backflips. "But this isn't the time to be scolding or yelling. You know as well as I do that getting angry won't get us anywhere. The most important thing here is that we need to be there for Sorey."

Zenrus stopped, looking in the woman's direction. She was right. Zenrus was angry-angry at the boys for breaking his rule-but as of now, that was irrelevant. This was not the time for that. Sorey needed him. He needed everyone. Zenrus fell silent as Muse left to get her car. Lailah escorted Zenrus, Kyme, and Mason to her own vehicle. Fortunately, all of them knew which hospital Sorey was being transferred to. The Ladylake University Hospital label was plastered on the side of the ambulance. It wasn't too far by car, but it would take them both about twenty minutes to get there depending on the traffic.

All throughout the ride, Mikleo's thoughts remained on Sorey and Sorey alone. He squeezed his hands into each other, praying, hoping, wishing with all his heart that Sorey would be alright. Sorey's pained, guttural cries still played in his mind like a tape recorder that had no stop button. It didn't necessarily help that this route was all too familiar to him. He and Muse drove down this same road, to the same destination around the time his father passed.

"Mikleo. Sorey will be alright. I'm sure he is," Muse told him reassuringly.

Mikleo said nothing in reply. Muse dropped the subject right then and there, knowing that her son was too lost in thought to really focus on anything else right now. Other than the sound of the motor, the wheels against the concrete roads, and all the other sounds the world bombarded them with, the entire drive was eerily silent. No words were exchanged. But that was enough for the both of them to know that the situation was very grave. What could they possibly say to break the tension right now?

Even as they pulled into the hospital's parking lot, even as Muse checked them all in, even as Zenrus and his party arrived, Mikleo was still silent. They were advised to wait in the waiting room. Mikleo had no problem just sitting in his chair, not doing anything but worry about Sorey's welfare. Muse paced around her part of the room, itching for something to do. Kyme read a magazine. Mason checked his cell phone every ten minutes. Zenrus did nothing but eye the doorway every few seconds. Everyone else in the waiting room was too preoccupied with their own business to notice or care.

The place smelled way too clean, just the way Mikleo remembered. Too sterile, like someone used too much cleaning products on anything and everything. Normally, he wouldn't have minded, as he liked it when things looked and smelled clean. However, the scent of bleach and ammonia hit him like a mighty blow, bringing him back to when he saw his father, lying dormant in a bed, with no life in his eyes. People wore white, the walls were white, and the tile flooring was white. All the white made Mikleo's eyes ache.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, a doctor wearing a white lab coat approached Zenrus.

"Excuse me. Are you Zenrus Shepherd?" The doctor asked, clutching her clipboard.

"Yes, I am," Zenrus stood up from his seat, as did everyone else. "Is Sorey alright? Can we see him?"

If it were possible for people to save the world with only a few words, the doctor did it with aplomb. "Good news. Your grandson is just fine."

Everyone breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief. Mikleo lost all feeling in his legs, falling to his knees and clutching his chest like he was about to have a heart attack. But his heart was overflowing with immense joy and relief.

"Thank God…" That was all he could choke out. Muse knelt down to her son's level and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

This proved to be a good chance for Lailah to ask the question that had been eating at her for a while. "Sorey's injuries were quite severe, weren't they?" She asked, her voice dropping to a low, solemn lilt. "How is he?"

"He's still unconscious from the shock of it all," The doctor explained. Everyone stopped to listen. "His leg isn't broken, surprisingly, though that was because the column was not only small, but some of the rocks near Sorey's leg broke the fall just enough for the bone to be spared. We did have to stitch his leg up quite a bit, and his left wrist isn't cracked completely, though it did require a cast, so he has to stay in that for about a few weeks. Six or seven at the most."

If Mikleo was relieved before, he was even more so now. He, Zenrus, and everyone else felt as though a million weights had been lifted off their shoulders. Good, so he wasn't injured too badly.

"He's very lucky," The doctor continued. "He didn't fall very far, and had that column been any bigger or ripped through his leg, it might have been broken or worse, enough so that it would require amputation. Not only that, had any debris fallen on his face or his chest, he would surely have died."

Everyone could see Zenrus shivering at that awful thought. No way did they let their imaginations take them that far. The fact that Sorey was alive and well was good enough for them.

"Is it possible to see him?" Kyme asked.

Mason put his phone back in his pocket. "Yeah. Can we?"

"Yes. He's in the recovery room right now."

* * *

Something itched at his leg.

That was the first thing Sorey noticed through the darkness. His senses were fuzzy and he wasn't sure which way was up or down.

Other details gradually came to him, like his eyes being closed and something soft and plush covering his whole body from the neck down. Something similar was underneath his head.

Peeling his eyes open, he was blinded by the sheer amount of white that greeted him. Wincing, he squeezed his eyes shut again.

"Ugh...too bright…" He murmured to himself.

"Sorey?"

Gradually, Sorey's ears began to take in sounds. A beeping sound. Beep. Beep. Beep. The clattering of wheels against a tile floor. Mikleo's voice. Wait...Mikleo? Sorey forced his eyes open. At first, everything was blurry. Large, blurry shapes hovered over him, slowly turning into the worried faces of Muse and Mikleo. Worried faces that soon bloomed with relief.

"Sorey! Oh, thank goodness!" Muse held both hands to her chest.

It didn't take much longer for Sorey to see everything else. A white blanket completely covered him from the neck down. He found himself wearing a blue and white hospital gown, his regular clothes missing. Pulling out his left arm, Sorey's eyes shrunk when he saw a blue and white cast confining his arm, from his forearm all the way down to the bottom of his fingers. Then he looked up and saw other faces staring at him. Kyme, Lailah, Mason, and Zenrus, all standing by his bedside.

Before fear could get a hold of him again, a familiar hand slipped into his free one. Sorey turned his head, seeing nothing but relief on the face of his dear friend. He was sure Mikleo was about to burst into tears at any moment, with the way his smile was soft and how glassy his eyes looked. It proved to be a bit too much, so Sorey only focused on his hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Mikleo whispered. "You really scared all of us back there."

Sorey couldn't deny that. "Yeah. I'll bet I did. Sorry about that."

A strange giggle bubbled out from Mikleo, his face twisting around like he had seen something really terrible. Sorey shivered. It wasn't a laugh he had heard from him before. It was happy, but it wasn't the kind they shared when they were in the ruins. It sounded sad, but relieved. "You doofus," Unable to resist, Mikleo ran a hand through Sorey's mussed hair. A single tear came running out from one of Mikleo's eyes, dripping onto Sorey's hand.

It was enough to make Sorey's heart completely swell with emotion, instantly recognizing the sincerity and kindness that emanated from him, clear like stained glass. Goodness, Mikleo was here. He really was here. He didn't have to be, but he came to the hospital just to be with him. Their hands were intertwined, Mikleo's soft fingers stroking Sorey's palm, sending a mild, ticklish jolt through them. Sorey could only smile back at his dear friend.

"Is your...phone still working?"

"Yeah. It is," Mikleo smiled again, his eyes crinkling with delight.

Then Sorey turned his head and saw Zenrus. He tensed up, his body becoming rigid. There he was, just standing right next to Sorey's bed with a grim look on his face. Was this a sign of what was to come? Sorey could only hide behind his blankets as he fixated his gaze on the old man's goatee, refusing to meet his eyes.

"We're all happy you're alright, Sorey," Zenrus told him. Sorey couldn't read his voice. Was it happy? Sad? Trying really hard to hide anger? He couldn't tell. But Sorey did remember one thing: Zenrus was the last person he saw before everything went dark.

He sat himself up, wincing as a slight jolt of pain shot through his back. "Easy there," Mikleo held one hand out but didn't touch him, knowing Sorey would want some space.

"What...happened?" Sorey asked, his green eyes still weary from sleep. "I remember everyone gathering around me, and-"

"You passed out," Muse explained. "But goodness, we could all hear you crying from a mile away, you were in so much pain."

Sorey's face turned red. Them having heard him scream like a dying animal was no surprise. Still, it was embarrassing for him to know they heard it in the first place.

"A small column fell on your leg," She continued, explaining to him what the doctor told everyone else. Sorey had fallen to the first floor and broke his wrist. It wasn't broken completely, but it would still require a cast. The column fell on Sorey's leg, but it only managed to lacerate his skin thanks to a rock that happened to hold part of it up, preventing it from going into the bone and crushing his leg. It did require a lot of stitching, and parts of Sorey's back had been cut open as well, so the doctors had to fix those up surgically, mostly to clear out any dirt and bacteria that might have infected him.

Sorey pushed his blanket back to get a good look at his leg. It was completely wrapped in itchy white gauze that scratched at his skin. That explained the strange itch he had been feeling.

"You're lucky, kid," Kyme told him. "The doctors said you could have bled to death easily."

Mason flashed a thumb's up and an energetic grin. "You must be made of steel or somethin'! You're one tough cookie, you know that?"

Sorey frowned. No, he wasn't tough. He knew Mason was only trying to cheer him up and appreciated the effort, but Sorey never saw himself as being tough. Or one of those tough guys who always managed to overcome any obstacle. Better yet, Sorey was sure he might have lost himself completely, had Mikleo not been there. He didn't know what he'd do if he was all alone. The pain was too much. The pain, the silence, the loneliness...what was to come right after this.

That was what Sorey feared most.

"We brought a change of clothes for you," Lailah explained, showing Sorey a shirt and shorts she had brought with him. "The doctors had to take off your old ones, so we brought these just in case."

He figured that would be the case. Whenever he would watch medical shows on TV, doctors and paramedics were always shown cutting off someone's clothes, usually with scissors, so they could have easier access to someone's injuries and treat them more effectively. Clothes would only get in the way. Even so, Sorey couldn't help but feel a pang of grief for the clothes he wore before being taken to the hospital.

Eventually, a doctor came in and said that Sorey was free to be discharged. But he advised that Sorey shouldn't take baths or showers for a while, as the sutures on his legs and back shouldn't be soaked in any way, and the dressing they had to use isn't waterproof. Plus, the wounds still needed some degree of further disinfection after stitching, so he told them to come back tomorrow. He also said that Sorey's wrist wasn't completely broken, but it would need at least six to seven weeks to fully heal. Sorey was thankful that he was right handed. He didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't use his hand for that long. Not only that, the fall broke Sorey's collarbone just a bit, so he was advised to wear a protective support on his torso for two to three weeks.

As happy as Sorey was to know what happened, a woozy, hazy feeling still gnawed at his being. A sense of displeasure that wouldn't go away. Whether it was from the anesthesia or from having passed out, Sorey wasn't sure. Maybe...it was his anxiety regarding what awaited him when he got home? Yeah, that seemed plausible. Mikleo could see that Sorey still looked troubled, from the way he pressed his lips together and his eyebrows furrowed. In fact, Sorey's free hand was flapping up and down a little.

"We'll be going home soon, Sorey," Zenrus assured. "I'll go and pay the bill. Try not to move around too much, or your wounds will reopen," He gently warned as Sorey loaded himself onto a wheelchair that had been provided for him.

Seeing that things were going well, Muse decided to take Mikleo, Kyme, and Mason home herself. But before they left, Mikleo shared a short conversation with Sorey. "That was really stupid, you know."

"I know," Sorey admitted, allowing himself to be at the mercy of Mikleo's scolding. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it, he reasoned to himself. "I'm sorry."

"You got seriously hurt. You could have gotten killed."

"I know."

Eventually, Mikleo's austere expression softened into a grateful smile. "Still...thanks. For getting my phone back," He gently stroke Sorey's cheek with his dainty fingers. Sorey melted into the touch, it felt that good. "Still, don't put yourself in danger like that ever again. We almost lost you. I don't know what I'd do if...you had-" Mikleo's voice was close to breaking.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Sorey answered with a rueful laugh. But his frown came right back. "I'll bet he's pretty mad, though."

"Gramps'll get over it. He always does, and I'm absolutely sure he's not going to disown you, if that's what you're worried about."

Oh, Mikleo. So quick to know when Sorey was worried or bothered about something, and everyone else, for that matter. Yet again, Sorey's heart leaped with joy just from looking at his friend, feeling his tender touch, feeling the worry, relief, and compassion that just seemed to flow right out of him. Sorey couldn't help but wonder if he really deserved someone as awesome, precious, and genuinely sweet as Mikleo worrying about him like this, with Mikleo considering him to be more important than an expensive cell phone.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Mikleo finished.

"Yeah. See ya. When I'm not looking like I got hit by a car."

The two of them shared a laugh at that. Yes, the merry laugh that always made Sorey's heart soar. That was the best sound to ever come out of Mikleo's lips. Far better than his worried screaming and frantic grunting.

But it still didn't push that hazy feeling out of his system. Sorey sat in the back seat of the car, completely silent. The entire drive was silent. No one spoke for a whole twenty minutes. Even as the trio got back to the house, they were silent.

"Sorey," Lailah was the first to speak. "Zenrus is just worried about you. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Don't," Sorey held up a hand, silencing her. "I appreciate it, but...I have to accept whatever punishment he deems fit."

"Sorey," Speak of the devil, Zenrus turned around to face him as they went through the house. "Come with me to the study."

The moment of truth had come. Lailah stayed in the living room, watching worriedly as Sorey and Zenrus ascended the stairs. She wanted to accompany them and be there for Sorey, should things get bad. But Sorey asked her to stay out of it, ready to accept his punishment. As much as she didn't want to, she knew when she needed to back off, so she stayed behind. After all, Sorey was an adult now. Then again...perhaps this might be good for them.

Every step Sorey walked felt like weights had been loaded onto his feet. Zenrus's shoes grinding against the wooden floors squeaked in Sorey's ears, irritating him. Sorey wrapped his arms around himself in preparation for the scolding to come. Zenrus stood before one one of the big bookshelves, his wrinkled face growing very austere. Sorey winced, mentally counting down.

Three. Two. One. Zero.

An explosion filled the study, Zenrus's roaring being the blast itself. "YOU IDIOT!"

Again, Sorey winced. This time, he didn't cover his ears, even though they hurt so much. His left arm was encased in a heavy cast, and he wasn't used to moving it up and down. It was pulling his arm down, and even pulling it up was a bit of a challenge. Immediately, Sorey squeezed his eyes shut, steeling himself. He couldn't cry. He couldn't try to get out of this. There was no escaping his grandfather's wrath. He had been preparing for this for the entire month.

"How could you have gone and done something so stupid?!" Zenrus bellowed, his hoarse voice rising in pitch, hitching. "I told you never to go into that part of the castle, and you did!"

Sorey said nothing. But God, his grandfather's shouting was ripping his ears apart from the inside out. _'No. Don't cover your ears, Sorey,'_ He told himself bitterly. _'You deserve it. You broke one of his rules. Even if it was for a good reason, you shouldn't have done it in the first place. Just deal with it. Don't try to weasel your way out of this.'_

Zenrus wasn't done yet. "Do you have any idea what could have happened?! Look at you!" He pointed to his grandson's cast and bandaged leg. "You've gotten seriously hurt! You're lucky Mikleo was there to help you! Otherwise, you might have died!" Sorey could feel the intense glare Zenrus shot at him. But somehow, the quaver in his voice betrayed his worry.

Quiet submission completely took control of Sorey. No words dared to come out. What could he possibly say? No, he knew what he wanted to say. But of course, he was sure Zenrus wouldn't believe him or even try to take it into consideration. Nobody else did that for him before, so what was the point of trying anymore?

The old man's trembling hands balled into fists. "...Mikleo told me what happened," Gradually, the old man's voice softened, but not by much. "I understand the situation. However, it doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed me," He huffed. "You're grounded for three days. You are forbidden to see Mikleo for that amount of time, starting right now. Understand?"

There was no protest. No complaints, no rebuttals, no whining, no pleading, no begging. Nothing. Sorey simply stared down at his feet, accepting his punishment quietly. He had gone against Zenrus's wishes, so it wasn't as though Sorey didn't deserve some form of punishment. He could live through three days without seeing Mikleo or going to the ruins. Still, something was boiling inside him. Boiling hot, like water that had been put over an open flame. The hazy feeling still lingered, but made worse with the weird, boiling sensation that was dying to come out.

' _When are you going to just come out and say it already?'_ Sorey suddenly thought without meaning to. _'I know what you really want to say! Why are you holding back?!'_ Already, he could picture Zenrus casting him out into the wilderness. Something unfamiliar was rising in his chest, the boiling feeling intensifying, growing worse, with every word his grandfather spoke.

Zenrus sat down on a chair, his legs beginning to ache again. "I don't want to do this, Sorey, and I shouldn't have to. But you're an adult, now. You know better-"

Know better?

Something finally snapped inside him. All the fear, guilt, and anger suddenly bubbled to the surface. When was Zenrus going to drop this concerned parent act? When was he going to tell Sorey to his face how he really felt? Why was he continuing to lie to Sorey? Why doesn't he just cast him out already? Why doesn't he just admit that he hates Sorey with every fiber of his being? He no longer had any reason to continue lying to the world like this.

As much as Sorey hated to admit it, at least when people were mean to him, they were honest about it. It hurt. It really hurt. It fucking hurt like hell. Nothing could change that. But at least they didn't hide how they felt about him.

" _Sorey! Stop acting like that! You know better!"_

" _So what if the kids are being a little mean to you? That's how kids are! Besides, aren't you technically bringing this on yourself for not being like everyone else? You wonder why nobody wants to be your friend."_

" _Why did she even bring him along? Couldn't Selene have hired a babysitter to watch him at home? I don't want that kid screaming and throwing a tantrum and breaking my stuff."_

" _How can you blame us when your child is the bad one?!"_

" _Can't you put a muzzle on that kid, lady?! He's driving us crazy over here!"_

" _I'm glad my child is normal. I feel so bad for Selene, having to raise such a troublesome child."_

" _Do you even care about anyone besides yourself?!"_

" _Whose fault do you think this is?! Yours! You don't even apologize!"_

Zenrus needed to stop lying. Stop lying, right here and now. Sorey was suddenly seeing red, snarling, flashing his clenched teeth. Even now, Zenrus was not only outright lying to him, but patronizing him, continuing to hide his true feelings and act like Sorey couldn't figure it out.

But Sorey knew. He had known since he was very young. He understood more than people assumed. And he hated it. He hated it when people tried to make him feel good when they themselves thought Sorey was just a stupid little boy. In their eyes, they were right and Sorey was always wrong. They always made it very clear to him that Sorey was nothing but a stupid, dumb, defective boy who committed the felonious, horrible crime of not being normal, not being just like everyone else, not adhering to people's impossible rules and expectations for him, who didn't deserve to be understood, listened to, or taken seriously. He would always be a retard in their eyes, even in the eyes of his own extended family, who made it very clear that they not only hated him, but were lying to him right now in a pitiful attempt at normalcy.

Just like Zenrus was doing.

And that made him

So

 _Gosh darn_

 _ **ANGRY!**_

"No!" Sorey suddenly barked. "No! I don't know better!" He shouted, like a dam had burst right open. There was no stopping it now. "I never HAVE known better and I never WILL know better! I can work my butt off every single day, pouring in all my blood, sweat, and tears just to get every little thing right, and I'll still never be able to know better!" Sorey slammed a palm on his chest. "You should have known that when you took me in!"

It was Zenrus's turn to not only be silent, but to find himself completely taken aback. He had never seen Sorey look so angry before. Not since the incident with Taccio. Unable to form words or try to interrupt Sorey, the old man could only sit on his chair as his grandson suddenly exploded into a fiery cloud of anger right before his eyes.

"Why did you even take me in at all?! Why are you even continuing to lie to me after all this time?!"

"Lie to you?"

"I'm sick of this facade you're putting up, _Zenrus_!" There. He said it. He hissed the name out like it was poison. Now it was out. A clear sign of blatant disrespect. But at this point, Sorey didn't care. He was happy to finally be able to let loose. He didn't care if Zenrus was going to be mad at him again. Let him be mad! Sorey wasn't going to hold back this time. Not anymore. "Why don't you just stop with the games and tell me the truth?!"

"What truth?"

"THAT YOU'VE ALWAYS HATED ME, DAMMIT!" He stamped his foot three times on the wooden floors. Yes, that would convince Zenrus that he made a mistake in taking him in.

Zenrus let out an audible gasp, and a hand almost flew to his mouth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not even repeating the words in his mind made it make any logical sense. All he could bring himself to say was, "...I don't hate you."

Unfortunately, that only made things worse. "Yes you do! Stop lying to me!" Sorey shouted, his voice growing hoarse.

"I have never said any such thing."

"You didn't have to!" Sorey snapped back. "I can see and feel it in every fiber of your being! The way you let out those big sighs, the way you and your neighbors look at me when I do something bad like when I yelled at Taccio that time, the way you whisper to the others! Don't you dare try to claim that I don't know, because I do! I'm not an idiot, you know! I know what you and everyone else say about me! I know I'm just an embarrassment to you! Do you really think I can't tell you've always been ashamed of me?!"

Once again, Zenrus said nothing.

"I even remember you yelling on the phone last month! You clearly said, _'I can't do this anymore! I've done everything for him and he doesn't even give me one lick of thanks! Can't you do something about this?!'_ Do you really think I can't tell that was you trying to convince the agency to take me out of your hands?! Hell, you hated me even when I was very little, before I was diagnosed!"

Sorey was on fire. He allowed his anger to completely swallow him whole, dragging him down. Drowning him. Feasting on him. The shackles he had kept on himself finally came right off, blasted away by a volcanic eruption that was Sorey finally ripping the lid right off. But you know what? It felt good! It felt good to let all of this pent up anger out! Screw it! If everyone expected him to be bad, fine! Might as well be the bad boy everyone expected him to be! Being bad felt good anyway!

"That's not-" Any attempt Zenrus made at trying to reason with him was met with more anger. Sorey gave him no room to get a word in. Sorey didn't want to let him get a word in. He was tired of people talking over him, for him, twisting his words into lies and fabrications for their own convenience anyway.

"Don't you remember that damn memorial service?!" Sorey wasn't roaring. He was downright screaming at this point. Tears finally came bubbling right out. He wasn't even aware that he had been shedding any. "You blamed my mother for my behavior! You blamed her for my not having come out right! You and everybody else there! I may have been only two years old back then, but I still vividly remember two things you said to her! _'You caused our family a lot of shame! It's your fault he's like this! You can't raise him right, that's why he's turned out so selfish!'_ and _'If this is going to happen from now on, you shouldn't be a part of this family at all!_ ' You were there, and you said it all word for word! You made my poor mother cry! She didn't deserve that! She didn't deserve any of it!"

More silence on Zenrus's end. There was nothing he could do except listen and take it all in, like a sponge absorbing water, growing more damp by the minute. This was a new Sorey he had never seen before. The kind, polite, courteous, quirky Sorey had suddenly morphed into this new person. No, that wasn't quite right. He could see it in his eyes. Sorey had been hiding all of this anger for so long, and was now unleashing it in front of a silent, paper, leatherbound audience. And one old man being at the brunt of it all.

Sorey went on to explain (in more shouting) that all his life, he had grown up hating himself because anything he did always seemed to turn people off to the idea of even looking at him. Hating himself for his imperfections, his autism, his eccentricities, always being at the brunt of either teasing from cruel kids, degradation from adults who couldn't or wouldn't understand him, or the pain of watching his mother be blamed for the things he did, even when all he was trying to do was be nice, help someone, or learn.

He told Zenrus that Sorey spent the majority of his life trying so, so, so hard to get everything right and be the perfect person people wanted him to be, and even when he did get things right, he would still get yelled at or rejected. Zenrus didn't know what it was like to constantly be judged 24/7, and over really stupid things that didn't really affect anyone long term. The years of ostracization, isolation, continual rejection no matter how hard he tried to do things right. It made him feel like nothing he did would ever amount to anything...even that his own existence in and of itself was some kind of crime, a mistake made by God or Maotelus. All he ever wanted was to be accepted, but people all around him were repulsed by him and his eccentricities, pushing him away and repelling him if he even so much as tried to say hi.

"Why did you even take me in?!" Sorey barked. "Don't act like you're concerned about me! Why would you even want to take in someone like me anyway?! Better yet, why haven't you disowned me by now?! Isn't that what you've always wanted to do this entire time you've had me?! That's why I never called you anything, not even Grandfather! You have the power to take everything I have away from me! How can I love someone who I know hates my guts?! Now's your chance to do what you've been dying to do this entire month!"

This time, there was no holding back. He bent over in a 90 degree angle, like he was bowing, but he wasn't. "WELL?! GO ON! DISOWN ME ALREADY! GET ME OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN HAIR SO YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR NORMAL HAPPY LIFE!"

His lungs burned. Fat tears clung to his eyelashes, and even bigger droplets spilling out from his eyes, leaving glimmering tracks down his cheeks. Most of them dripped onto the floor. He fell to his knees, unable to continue any longer. Other than the sound of Sorey's hoarse, heavy breathing and wretched sobbing, the entire study was completely silent. No one stirred. Zenrus didn't even move from his chair. All he could do was watch his grandson melt into a quivering, trembling, heartbroken heap of a boy.

It was Zenrus's turn to let the tears flow this time. It was enough to make Sorey stop heaving, stunned by the strange sight before him.

"Oh, Sorey...my dear boy…" There was no anger. No trace of severity, hatred, or anger at all. Instead, Zenrus sounded just as heartbroken as Sorey was right now. No longer was he a stern old man. Now, he was small, weak, and completely heartbroken, like he saw another one of his children die before their time. "All this time, you've been so afraid to even get close to me...because you always believed I hated you...that I would disown you…"

Just hearing it made Sorey's heart completely shatter.

Using his sleeve, Zenrus wiped his own tears. "I suppose it's time for me to tell you the truth," He shifted himself from the chair, sitting down on the floor, arranging his arthritic legs into a pretzel shape. "I do remember the memorial service. Vividly, in fact. In a way, you are correct. I do remember saying one of those sentences. _'If this is going to happen from now on, then you shouldn't be a part of this family at all.'_ I did say that."

Sorey winced. So it was true after all.

"But listen up and listen good. It wasn't directed at you."

What? Sorey looked up, focusing his gaze on Zenrus's goatee.

"I said it to your father."

"My...father?" For a moment, Sorey thought his ears were playing tricks on him. "What does he have to do with this? He's been dead for decades."

Zenrus folded his hands. "Your mother lied to you. Your father didn't die. He's still alive," The old man told him in a low whisper.

Still alive? He never died? Sorey was sure something wasn't right. "That can't be right! I've never even met him!"

"There's a reason for that, Sorey. It has to do with what happened at the memorial service," Zenrus began. "I want to tell you the truth. Here's what really happened…"

* * *

Zenrus stood in the front of a temple, dressed in a sharp black suit with a white shirt and a dark purple tie. He tied his hair back with a gold hair bun, but he still couldn't help but think he felt out of place. Cliques of people were all around him, all talking amongst themselves. Men, women, children, all dressed in formal raiment. They all looked sharp and full of energy. Soon, a dark blue car pulled up, catching his attention. Selene came out from the front seat, accompanied by another man, a little taller and more stoic than she. The man went on ahead, passing right by Zenrus as the latter watched Selene open the door to the backseat.

"Come on, Soren," Selene stood over a toddler, wrapping a small hand around his arm. "We have to go inside."

"Uuuugh!" The brown haired baby whined, clutching his favorite blue teddy bear. Soren had no intention of going outside.

"Soren, please. You can play with your bear in the temple," Selene pulled the whining boy out of his seat and carried him in her arms. She turned around to meet her father at eye level. "Oh! Father! I didn't see you there."

"It's alright, Selene," Zenrus reasoned. All of a sudden, another group of people gathered around them, namely her husband and two women.

"Hello, Selene. Is something wrong?" A short haired woman asked, holding a two-year-old girl in her arms.

"I'm sorry. Soren's been rather fussy lately," Selene answered sheepishly. "I'll catch up with you."

"Hello, Soren!" An older woman leaned in, smiling. "It's me, your grandma!" Little Soren paid no attention, focusing only on manipulating his teddy bear's soft arms.

"Mother, you can talk to him after this," Selene told her. "I'll catch up with you."

With that, Selene's husband joined his family and made their way to the temple. Selene, Soren, and Zenrus were all alone in front of the blue car. As soon as they were out of sight, Selene exhaled a sigh. Zenrus arched an eyebrow. That was a tired sigh, one he heard all the time.

"You don't sound good," Zenrus commented. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine, Father. Let's go inside," Selene made a beeline for the temple.

No, she wasn't alright. He could see it in her face. Subtle bags hung from underneath her eyes, and her green eyes were strangely glassy, like she was about to burst into tears at any given moment. She also looked oddly rigid, like she wanted to be as still as a mannequin, and her voice was quivering. Did something happen? Zenrus could only scratch his head in wonder. He had wanted to offer her some advice. He made a mental note to ask her about her day after the service. After all, he, his daughter, and his grandson were at a family memorial service. Perhaps it was because she was surrounded by her husband's family, her in-laws.

Zenrus came inside and took his seat on Selene's right, with Soren on her left, leaving her in the middle. A long winded speech took up most of the introduction. But when Zenrus leaned over to get a look at Soren, he was surprised. Soren didn't look happy at all. Not even his blue teddy bear comforted him. Soren kept looking away, staring at nothing, and had a very perturbed look on his chubby face. Then someone slammed on some drums, the sound booming through the entire temple, and Zenrus saw Soren's eyes suddenly shrink in alarm.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Selene," Zenrus gently tapped his daughter's arm. "I think you should take Soren-"

"Father. Not now," Selene hissed.

"Uuuuugh…" Soren whimpered, holding his tiny hands over his ears. Already, Zenrus could figure it out. Maybe the drums were scaring him. If this continued, something bad would happen.

"Selene. Soren's upset, and I think the drums-"

"Not now, Father," Selene hissed louder this time.

"If you want, I can take him with me-"

"This isn't the time!"

All of a sudden, a piercing wail made the entire audience turn to face Selene in a combination of shock, bewilderment, and anger. Soren cried and screeched like he was being kidnapped, hitting himself on the head with his fists, complete with tears streaming down his face. People were already starting to yell, their faces all twisting in anger. Selene was quick to grab the still screeching Soren and scramble out of the temple, even before someone yelled, "Take him outside!" Zenrus gave chase soon after. His legs didn't work as well as they used to, but he saw the tears in his daughter's eyes. No way was he going to not be there for her.

Selene didn't go very far. Zenrus could still hear Soren's bawling, even as he exited the temple. The noise led him to a small clearing behind some bushes. Selene was on her knees, silently letting tears spill down her cheeks, looking completely broken. Soren was still screaming, hitting his head with his hands, paying no attention to anything else going on around him. Zenrus pushed through the bushes and kneeled to his daughter's level.

"It didn't go well. He didn't keep quiet…" Selene whimpered, her voice small and weak. That didn't suit her at all.

"Selene, dear…" Zenrus put a reassuring hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Father. I just don't get it…"

"I think the drums and the chanting were scaring Soren," Zenrus explained. "I did try to warn you, but I can understand why you wanted to stay," Gradually, Soren's cries died down into sad, weak whimpers. His hands were no longer hitting his head. "You have been troubled as of late. Would you like to talk about it?" He kept his voice as calm and soft as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was exacerbate her melancholy.

With a big sniff, Selene wiped some tears away with one hand. "Soren...isn't like other kids. I took him to a doctor, and they say he might have something called autism," Even as her weak voice kept trembling, she went on to explain that the doctor told her that it was a developmental disorder that affects the brain. Soren hadn't been meeting his developmental milestones. He can't talk, only eats certain foods and nothing else, screams if he hears or feels certain sounds or sensations that he doesn't like, hits himself when he gets frustrated, etc.

"I see," Zenrus took in everything Selene told him, like a sponge sucking up water. "So Soren's just different, that's all. Don't blame yourself for this, Selene."

Selene flashed a sad smile in his direction, happy that he understood. Unfortunately, not everyone in her family felt the same way.

"Selene!" Her husband came storming towards them, his face red and the very picture of rage. Immediately, Soren crawled back into his mother's arms, overwhelmed by the sudden-and very vitriolic-appearance of his father. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!" He roared, his voice booming in every direction.

Immediately, Soren began whimpering, holding his hands over his ears. Selene stood up in alarm, carrying her baby. "Percival! What?" Even Zenrus couldn't help but find himself stunned stupid. Why was Percival blaming her for what happened?

Percival balled his hands into shaking fists. "Why is he like this? My sister's child is behaving well! I've told you how important this was to me, and you have the nerve to shame me in front of my whole family!"

Unable to take it anymore, Soren burst into a new fit of crying. Similarly, Zenrus threw himself between his daughter and son-in-law, enraged. "Hold on, now! Is that any way to talk to my daughter?!" Zenrus bellowed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Percival was Selene's husband. True, he did have some right to be frustrated, as Soren screaming did disturb the ceremony some. But to blame Selene for it and make it into a huge deal? Acting like Selene had committed some kind of felonious crime? That was completely unnecessary and uncalled for in his mind.

"Father, please," Selene begged, bouncing Soren in her arms in an attempt to calm his crying. Alas, it didn't work.

Before Zenrus could go on, Percival completely ignored the old man, continuing his tirade. "I told you to keep that kid quiet, and you're too stupid to even do that right!"

"Percival! I've been trying to tell you this all month! I-" Selene tried to stand up for herself, but the irate man was giving her no room to explain herself.

"My mother was right about you!" Percival bellowed, the veins in his head ready to pop. "You caused our family a lot of shame! It's your fault he's like this! You can't raise him right, that's why he's turned out so selfish!"

If words could be arrows that shot through someone's heart, Selene could feel them piercing right through her own. She winced, holding a still crying Soren close to her bosom. Every time Percival talked, the arrow seemed to twist around, making more blood spill forth. She was already struggling to hold back her tears. Nothing she wanted to say would come out. This was a stone wall she knew she couldn't break down.

Thankfully, Zenrus wasn't about to let this go on. He didn't dare listen to more of this nonsense. "How dare you talk to Selene like that! Is your reputation really all you care about?!" Zenrus roared, managing to singlehandedly stun Percival into silence. The old man wagged his finger at the younger man like he was a father scolding a naughty child. Boy, was it satisfying. "Nobody's causing anyone any shame here! The drums were bothering Soren, and Selene's been doing everything she can to raise him the way she knows how! You're her husband, for God's sake! You should be supporting her and loving her and your child no matter what! And what have you done for them?! Nothing! You won't even listen or try to understand them!"

"But-" Percival tried to interrupt, but Zenrus, ever firm and steadfast, zipped his lips with just a flick of his finger.

"If anyone's been shameful here, it's you! It's shameful that you care more about what your family thinks of you than being a good husband and father to your wife and child!" Zenrus was on a roll. He wasn't holding back anymore. Not this time. "If this kind of shameful behavior is going to happen from now on, then you shouldn't be a part of this family at all!"

Other than Soren still crying, all three adults were silent. Unable to say anything more, Percival simply pressed his lips together, silencing himself. After a tense silence, Percival turned around and finally hissed, "We're starting dinner, but please don't come. Both of you. I'll tell the others you're not feeling well," His voice was soft, but his words were hard, burning like acid.

"Bah! We don't need your bullshit!" Zenrus roared. "We have better things to do with our precious time than waste it on selfish, unfeeling hypocrites like you anyway!"

With that, Percival was gone. But Selene succumbed to a new fit of crying, right along with her son, who continued to cry. His heart broke at the sight unfolding before him. His daughter and grandson both wailing. Hurting from being degraded and demeaned by the person who should have been someone who would support them, help them, understand them, love them for everything they are, flaws and all. Someone they could rely on. Obviously, Percival wasn't that man. That hurt most of all.

"Selene...let's go home," Zenrus suggested gently, stroking his daughter's hair. "I'm sure Soren wants some peace and quiet."

Flashing another sad smile, she nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Father. I never meant to cause all this trouble."

"You didn't, dearie. Don't say that. We can get through this together. Besides, I hear his sister Lauren isn't that good of a cook anyway, so we definitely don't need to go to that pesky dinner."

For once, Selene giggled.

* * *

Sorey was absolutely speechless. Other than a choked, "I…" He couldn't say anything else, even after Zenrus finished telling the story. Somehow, the study they sat in no longer felt like it was trying to swallow them whole. Eventually, Sorey found his voice. "I...I had no idea...you stood up for me and Mom?"

The old man gave a slow nod. "I did. Didn't Selene tell you that part of the story?"

As far as Sorey could remember, his mother only told him that story once. After that, they never mentioned it again. She might have mentioned Zenrus, but Sorey might not have paid much attention, he assumed. He didn't remember her telling him that Zenrus stood up for him. Maybe he had left the room before she had a chance to? Maybe she did tell him and Sorey didn't believe it? Or maybe he just tuned it all out. It was so long ago. Sorey wasn't sure exactly how it played out. "She might have, but I don't remember too well," A pang of guilt shot through him. Sorey wished he could give his grandfather a better answer, but he had nothing else to offer.

Then, Zenrus rummaged through a large drawer in his desk and pulled something out. In the old man's hands was an old, withering shoebox, filled from corner to corner with envelopes. Many envelopes in a whole rainbow of colors. Some of them were thin, others were filled to bursting with folded paper, most of which were yellow, probably from the passage of time.

"I know you're not one to just believe what people say," Zenrus told him. "And no one can read minds or see into the past. I know you always want stone hard facts. This is all the proof I can offer you," He handed the shoebox to Sorey. "These are all the letters Selene wrote to me over the years. Most of them take place after the incident," His voice suddenly turned hard. "I want you to read these."

Sorey's arms trembled as he held the shoebox in his hands. It was light, but to Sorey, it felt like a big stack of bricks, ready to fall right out of his shaking arms. Zenrus kept his distance, but he continued to speak. "Sorey...I know you think I don't love you. But I do. More than you can imagine. I won't force you to change your opinion of me, and I don't expect you to...but I do want you to know this," He slipped a wrinkled hand into Sorey's fingers, taking care not to brush against the cast. "I have never hated you, nor have I ever been ashamed of you or embarrassed of you."

"But…" Sorey stammered. "What about that phone conversation a month ago? I heard you yelling. Weren't you saying that I was ungrateful-"

"No no. You've misunderstood," Zenrus clarified. "I wasn't yelling at someone about you. Not at all. I was yelling at my lawyer. He was supposed to help me confront a scam artist and get some money that I was conned out of, but he did nothing but jerk me around, and he turned out to be just as greedy and corrupt. The things people will do to get their way these days...it's stupid, isn't it? I know you probably think I'm lying, and I don't have any hard proof I can show you, but...that's what really happened."

Finally, the door to the study opened. Lailah poked her head into the room. "Zenrus? Your tea is ready."

Zenrus flashed a smile in her direction. "Thank you, dear. I'll be right down," With that, the old man left the room, leaving Sorey alone with his thoughts.

Like before, Sorey was at an impasse. He wanted to believe everything Zenrus said. He wanted to believe that Zenrus was telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. That Zenrus really did love him. But for all Sorey knew, Zenrus might have been lying to him again. He didn't want to just believe everything he said without thinking this through. Looking down at the packs of letters before him, Sorey wondered if they could give him the answers he needed. The answers he yearned for all his life.

Mikleo believed in Zenrus with his whole heart. Why couldn't Sorey? The fact that Zenrus even bothered to talk to him about all of this had to mean something, right?

With that in mind, Sorey took to his room and did nothing but read the letters, one by one. Morgrim kept him company, snuggling against his arms and legs, relishing the boy's comforting presence without a care in the world. Sorey made sure to read the letters in chronological order, which was easy, since Zenrus arranged them all that way to begin with. The words Sorey read were definitely Selene's. He recognized her blocky handwriting, her habit of capitalizing everything even when it wasn't needed, and how bunched together some words would get, making it hard to read sometimes. But Sorey read every single word, his heart thrumming at certain paragraphs his green eyes drank in.

One letter, which took place a week after the incident, tugged at Sorey's heart like no other.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I've done it. I've asked Percival for a divorce. After the memorial service, I tried to explain things to him, about Soren's diagnosis. But he wouldn't have any of it. He doesn't believe Autism is real, and still continued to go on and on about how I didn't raise him right, acting as though I'm the reason Soren cries and throws tantrums. We got into a huge fight, and he left. You were right about Percival all along. I never should have married him. He really was a selfish prude. He only cares about himself and his reputation. Figures. I don't need him in my life. Soren doesn't need him either. I never needed a man in my life in the first place._

 _What matters to me now is Soren and his future. I know I'm not the best mother in the world, and I'll always worry about what the future will hold for him. But I'm his mother, and it's my job to understand him and love him with all my heart. Isn't that what you told me, Father? You're right. It makes no difference to me whether he's autistic or not. He's still Soren, my sweet little baby boy who deserves the whole world. That's what's most important. Maotelus gave me Soren for a reason, and I'm grateful to him for giving him to me. Soren needs a mother right now, and I intend to give him everything I have and make sure he succeeds in life._

 _I'm only sorry I never listened to your concerns about Percival back when we first met. But I suppose you'll probably say this: think of every mistake as a learning opportunity. You were right. There's no point in dwelling on this anymore. Soren begins his Early Intervention sessions next week, and he has to go three times a week. I'll let you know how he's doing soon. I love you, Father._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Selene Sophia Shepherd_

The letters afterward were much happier. Selene talking about how much progress Soren had made. How Soren came to be known as Sorey when he turned five years old. Sorey getting along well with kids he befriended in school. Selene convincing her district to allow Sorey to go to preschool in the next district so he could receive the services he needed. How Sorey and his friends managed to convince their school to help get a child abuser thrown in jail and save a girl who really needed help, who eventually became one of Sorey's best friends. Selene thanking her father profusely for convincing her that Soren, whether he was autistic or not, always deserved love, affection, and respect, and how nothing but good came from understanding him and how his mind worked, flaws and all. Some of the letters were rather somber, such as this one, written when Sorey was beginning his sophomore year of high school.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I know you told me I should tell Sorey about Percival. Believe me, I've wanted to tell him so many times. But in the end, I've decided against it. What good will come of telling Sorey the truth about his father? I have a feeling that Sorey will believe the things Percival said about him way back when, and I don't want him blaming himself for things that aren't his fault. He still has problems with his self-confidence and low self-esteem._

 _The social worker at school told me that he sometimes cries and hits himself during class, usually when he gets a question wrong or gets so anxious and overwhelmed he can't function. Me and some of Sorey's teachers are working on trying to address the problem and understand why Sorey hurts himself the way he does. I think telling Sorey about Percival will only exacerbate his self-esteem issues, and I don't want to add to his insecurity. He's already dealing with kids who have been bullying him. I don't want Sorey to think that it's his fault that Percival left the family, because it isn't. Percival is the one at fault for not accepting Sorey for who he is and loving him. I told him he died in a car accident. The truth may prove to be too painful for him, and the last thing I want is for Sorey to be sad or blame himself for the things his father did._

 _Honestly, I prefer that Sorey not associate with that hypocrite. I actually saw Percival the other day. Only at a distance, though. He didn't see me. He was with another woman. They were kissing and sharing funny stories. I can't bring myself to forget the things he did to us, but I do hope he is happy with his new life. I'm honestly surprised I didn't deck him right then and there. I wanted to so badly._

 _Forgive me, as I know this isn't the answer you wanted. But I've made my decision because I want Sorey to be happy, for himself, with himself, and Sorey's happiness is what matters most to me. Besides, Sorey has no memories of Percival, which is good, because we don't talk about him at all. I don't even keep any pictures of him in the house. I hope you find it in your heart to understand. Other than that, Sorey has been doing well, for the most part. He recently got a very good grade on a book report he did for English class. I'll send you a copy so you can read it yourself when you have time. It's very impressive! Even his teacher had nothing but positive things to say about it and was absolutely glowing._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Selene_

 _P.S. I've included Sorey's report card and some pictures of when he and I went to the Lamorak Trails._

Sorey's breath hitched a little. So Zenrus was right about Sorey's father. Selene had lied to him, but it was to protect him and his happiness. The boy knew from experience that Selene would go to any length to make sure he was happy. He had seen and heard it first hand.

Hugging him when he would cry after a bad day at school. _"I'm here, Sorey. It's okay. Those bullies aren't worth it,"_ She had whispered to him one time, squeezing him so tight, the sadness was sure to get squelched right out of him.

The first day she began teaching him how to cook. _"There's going to be a time in your life when I won't be around anymore to make your meals for you. I think it's high time I taught you how to cook. Do you want to try your hand at it? I can show you, and we can start with the simple stuff,"_ She never got angry, even as he would accidentally squeeze the maple syrup bottle too hard, or spilled the sugar all over the floor.

Keeping herself calm and composed in the middle of the park as she tried to calm a screaming, seven-year-old Sorey, even as people stared at her in both awe, confusion, and disgust. _"He's not throwing a tantrum. He's just overwhelmed right now. Let me handle this. If you're not going to help us, then leave us alone."_

The day one of Sorey's teachers called her into a meeting regarding the kids throwing clay through a window. _"Sorey would never do something like that! If the teacher had just done her goddamn job, we wouldn't be in this meeting right now! You should be talking to that kid Liam's parents, not me!"_

All of the letters had something in common: Selene talked very highly of Sorey, and implied that she spoke highly of Zenrus as well. No, she adored her father. Sorey was so absorbed in reading the letters that several hours had passed. Lailah had to call him down for dinner, to which he happily obliged, as he was feeling rather hungry. After dinner, a shower, and blow drying his hair, he went back to reading the letters his mother wrote. Just reading them made his heart swell with warmth. It was like he was learning new things about his mother that he never knew before.

He had always thought of Selene as the best mother in the world. It always hurt his heart when he would see or hear people they had met in Camlann claim she was just a stupid, incompetent woman who spoiled her child rotten, condoned bad behavior, and allowed him to throw tantrums, and did nothing at all to even help or understand them. Even her husband's family scorned her. Sorey knew in his heart that they were all wrong about her. She wasn't a saint, obviously, but she definitely didn't deserve to be called all of those vile, degrading things used so freely by the unkind people who couldn't or wouldn't understand them. She was just a woman, his mother, who loved him with all her heart, nothing more, nothing less.

Even Zenrus understood that.

One of her very last letters especially cut right through all of Sorey's preconceptions of the old man completely, tearing them to shreds.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I don't think I've ever truly thanked you for everything you've done for me and Soren, have I? I might have, but it's nowhere near enough. So, I'll say it again: thank you, Father. For everything. For helping me realize what's really important. For encouraging me to move forward, even when I was at the lowest point of my life. There's never a day that goes by that I don't feel blessed to have Sorey in my life. I can't think of having a life without my Sunshine_ (Sorey knew she capitalized it on purpose, as that was the affectionate nickname she used for him a lot of the time). _Sorey graduated high school with honors, and he received several awards. I'm the proudest mother in the world. Seeing him so happy really makes my heart soar._

 _To think one of the doctors who diagnosed Sorey told me that he would never be able to talk, and recommended that I institutionalize him forever, claiming he would be nothing but a burden on me. To that I say: screw him. No child is ever a burden, and anyone who dares to think that, especially over something that isn't the child's fault, shouldn't be a parent at all._

 _And I wouldn't be the person I am today without you, Father. I know Mother's death has always been hard on you. I only wish I could have done more. But I know that you adore Sorey just as much as I do. Anyway, the reason I'm writing to you right now is that I'm thinking about going to Elysia and visiting you sometime, and taking Sorey with me. I really want him to see you again. I don't know why, but whenever I mention you to him, he always seems to be a little afraid, and he tenses up and turns rigid. With all that's happened, I really want Sorey to see the real you, because I have a feeling once he warms up to you, you two might join at the hip. You both love books, ruins, and history. But I do want to understand why he gets scared when I mention you. I'll ask him about it later. I plan on having a girls night out with some friends, and I'm sure it'll be fun! I know Sorey will be alright. He deserves a little break from silly me too, after all!_

 _I hope to hear back from you soon, Father! Sorey and I would love to visit you, and we have so much more to talk about!_

 _Ever your loving daughter, always and forever,_

 _Selene_

 _P.S. I'm also thinking about visiting Muse, should we ever go to Elysia. I can't believe I never had the chance to introduce Sorey to her, and she's been my friend since high school! I bet they'll become great friends, and she has a son the same age as him! Silly me!_

The tears returned once more. This time, they weren't tears of anger or frustration. Never before had he ever been so happy to be wrong about someone. How completely wrong he had been about Zenrus all this time. Mikleo was right. Lailah was right. Mason, Kyme, Muse, everyone was all right about Zenrus. Agatha was completely wrong about him as well. How dare she convince him that Zenrus was a cold, stern, unfeeling disciplinarian.

How often had he sat awake in the middle of the night contemplating the day when Zenrus would cruelly cast him out, simply for existing? How often had he prayed to disappear from this cruel world, cursing it for taking his mother away and changing his life forever? How often had he thought that fate had a grudge against him, thinking it fun to convince him that he and his mother were pariahs even amongst their own family?

Sorey put the letters back. No more fear. No more hesitation. It was time to break down this wall he had set up for himself once and for all.

Night fell rather pleasantly. Sorey peeked into his grandfather's room, seeing the old man sitting in his bed, reading a large book. Sorey gently knocked on the door. Without a word, Zenrus smiled, gesturing the boy to come in. This time, the boy didn't hesitate. Steeling himself, he crawled into bed with the old man, the tears still flowing.

"I…" Sorey tried to speak. His vocal cords were close to shutting down again. No, he couldn't let them shut themselves off. This time, he wanted to talk to Zenrus. His grandfather. "I always thought...that you hated me for being...autistic...for being what I am. I mean, people like me were unheard of in your generation, right?"

Zenrus chose this moment to speak. "I want to tell you something," He began, his hoarse voice soft and warm, like fresh bread. "When I heard the news of your mother's death, I was beside myself with grief. Just like you were. She had sent me a letter the week before, and I was going to tell her that I'd be happy for you and her to come and visit for a week or two," Sorey could hear the sad quiver in his voice. "I had buried several children throughout my lifetime. But I knew for a fact that you would suffer just as much for it. The minute I thought about you, I called every agency I could contact, begging them to let me have custody of you."

The old man told Sorey about how it took him a week to convince the powers that be to hand Sorey over to him. It was a tough, tedious process, and many people he talked to claimed that Zenrus wouldn't be a good fit to raise him. They cited his declining health, his age, and the fact that Sorey was a legal adult, someone who should know better and be able to care for himself, as reasons to dissuade Zenrus from even taking him in. But he didn't give up. Zenrus spent hours on the phone, trying to convince someone, anyone, to give Sorey over to him. He wasn't going to let Sorey spend the rest of his life homeless and begging on the streets. Not when his life was finally starting to truly begin. Finally, Zenrus managed to get legal custody of Sorey, and hearing the news made him absolutely ecstatic.

To say Sorey was flabbergasted would be the understatement of the millennium. Again, he was only too happy to be wrong about someone. More tears bubbled forth.

"The social worker who...who worked my case...Miss Agatha...she told me that you were strict and mean, that you expected perfection from everyone. Even Lailah," Sorey went on to tell him about how rude, condescending, and unsympathetic Agatha was, the whole time they traveled to Ladylake.

"Well. I don't know who in their right mind would assign someone like that to your case," Zenrus commented. "She's wrong about me and you. For all we know, she might have mistaken me for someone else. Don't worry, Sorey. If she ever tries to give you a hard time again, I'll be sure to put her in her place."

Everything the old man said oozed sincerity. Sorey could feel it in his soul. He began choking out loud whimpers. "Oh God...all this time...you've been nothing but nice to me...doing all these nice things for me and trying to make me happy...and I've been nothing but an ungrateful brat!" Sorey wailed into his hands.

Just like when Sorey first came to Elysia, Zenrus reached a hand out in an attempt to console the crying boy. Then he stopped, wondering if it was a good idea. Sorey didn't like being touched without permission. The support book said so. The memory of Sorey swatting his hand away was still fresh in his mind. Sorey pulled his face out of his hands, seeing the wrinkled hand outstretched before him. But instead of fear, Sorey craved for the touch. The soft, warm, gentle feel of a reassuring hand hugging him, stroking him, letting him know that everything was alright.

God, Sorey wanted it so, so, so bad.

With a loud cry, Sorey wrapped his unbroken arm around Zenrus, with his other arm keeping a lower distance, and bawled into the old man's chest. Undeterred, Zenrus simply hugged his grandson, rubbing his back gently, up and down. Sorey melted into his grandfather's pajama shirt, his tears leaving big stains. But neither of them cared at this point. They were just too happy to finally get these feelings out of their systems. This time, Sorey was no longer afraid. He allowed himself to cry freely, now knowing that Zenrus wouldn't even think of disowning him over something so trivial.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...for being so rude and terrible...for everything…"

"It's alright, my boy. I know you mean well, in all things. Don't ever think that I don't love you. Not ever. I remember your first night here. I could hear you crying so terribly, and it truly hurt me so to hear you so sad and in pain. That night, I swore on my life that I would make sure to do nothing but raise you and see to it that you have a future filled with happiness."

This time, Sorey believed it. He didn't question it anymore. Now he knew for absolute certain that his grandfather loved him.

"If you want, you can stay here with me tonight."

"Thank you…" Sorey took in a huge sniff. Then… "Grandfather."

Zenrus inhaled sharply, an inaudible gasp. Something bloomed inside both him and Sorey. It was as though they had carried seeds inside their hearts, unaware that they could not only blossom into flowers, but explode into a whole garden. The gardens blossomed radiantly when Zenrus consoled his crying grandson, so softly and with so much tender love. The two of them fit so perfectly together. Sorey kept his eyes closed, taking in everything about his grandfather, no longer rejecting him out of fear. His soft goatee, the way his hands tenderly massaged his aching back, the faint scent of lavender and honey on his pajama shirt, obviously from the laundry detergent, everything.

Before long, the two of them had fallen dead asleep, flying off to dreamland, happy and content. Together.

* * *

The very next morning, when Sorey woke up, without his grandfather next to him, the boy knew exactly what he wanted to do to start the new day.

Always an early riser, Zenrus always started his day waking himself up by sitting at the dining room table, taking in all the sights. Sorey found him at the usual spot, reading the newspaper to himself in silence. This time, Sorey was no longer gripped with fear or trepidation if he even so much as looked at his grandfather, or if Zenrus looked his way. Quietly, Sorey tip-toed behind the old man, like he was going to pull a funny prank, like put his hands over his eyes.

Sorey wouldn't do that, of course. Instead, Sorey wrapped his arms around the old man, making him drop his newspaper on the table. This time, Sorey beamed brighter than the morning sun outside.

"Mooooorning, Gramps!" Sorey greeted him with more cheer than a cheerleader, his soothing voice loud and clear, smile wide and teeth on full display. Sorey nuzzled his grandfather's shoulder right afterward, relishing in his softness.

The old man's heart warmed at the kind gesture. Yes, this was what he wanted all along. "Good morning, Sorey."

Without warning, Sorey suddenly pressed his lips onto the old man's hollow cheek, giving him a soft, tender kiss. Zenrus barely reacted, but it was so full of love. "I love you," Sorey told him in a gentle whisper.

Zenrus's smile stretched wider, cutting right through his aging cheeks. A wrinkled hand caressed Sorey's working hand, squeezing it lovingly. "Me too, Sorey. Me too."

The walls had finally come tumbling down. Sorey wondered why he ever put them up in the first place. "I'll make breakfast for you today!" Sorey let go of his grandfather and made a beeline for the kitchen. "My treat! That way Lailah can have a break."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you."

Sorey let out a merry laugh as he pulled out the ingredients he needed to begin the new day. The next three days were going to be wonderful, Sorey told himself. Sure, he wouldn't be able to spend time with Mikleo, but that was alright. He figured the latter would like a little break from Sorey for a while anyway. Mikleo could wait. After all, Sorey was sure the three days would go by rather quickly, now that he found someone else he could spend time with.

Perhaps being grounded wouldn't be so bad after all.


	12. Happy Days In Elysia

Chapter 12: Happy Days in Elysia

The next three days, while not perfect, were the happiest Sorey had known, just like when he met Mikleo for the first time. No longer afraid of his grandfather, Sorey took every opportunity possible to spend as much time with him as he could. They read books together, worked on puzzles, watched TV (mostly the history channel), shared stories from the past, talked about the things they liked and disliked, etc. They were both feeling light as feathers, and Sorey found himself wondering why he ever doubted Zenrus in the first place. Every second Sorey spent with his grandfather, finally freeing himself from the shackles that chained him down, felt as though a hundred bricks were magically lifted off of him. Zenrus truly was a nice man, not the mean, stern disciplinarian that Sorey thought he was.

Of course, Sorey still had his injuries to deal with. As a result of his collarbone being slightly broken, he couldn't lift his left arm, so he could only wear buttoned shirts. That wasn't a problem, as Sorey had plenty of those, although he did miss wearing some of his favorite shirts. But the hard part was cleaning himself. The stitches weren't waterproof, and they couldn't be soaked no matter what. All Sorey could do was sit in the tub and gently soak the parts of his body that didn't have stitches. To be fair, Sorey was happy that the shower head was a handheld type that he could manipulate however he wanted, so that part wasn't as much of a problem. The problem was that Sorey couldn't use or lift his left arm, which made washing his hair the way he liked, with both hands, impossible, so he could only do everything with one hand. That took up more time and water than Sorey would have liked.

Not exactly a fun way to go about taking a shower. He hoped he wasn't making Zenrus' water bills skyrocket as a result.

Other than that, and going to the doctor frequently to get his stitches cleaned, the three days were wonderful for Sorey, and they went by rather quickly. Just like Sorey thought. Indeed, being grounded wasn't as bad as Sorey thought it would be. One day, Sorey was lying down on his bed, reading yet another book. Morgrim snuggled up against his injured arm, as if cuddling against it would heal him somehow. It wouldn't, but Sorey smiled, appreciating the affectionate gesture.

"You're a good little cat, Morgrim," Sorey told her in a soft whisper.

"Mroooowr," The plump cat gently pawed at the edges of the book.

"You wanna read this?" Sorey asked. "Last time I checked, kitties can't read. Sorry."

Morgrim didn't seem to mind one bit. She continued to rub herself against Sorey, her fur tickling his arm, drawing out some light titters from him. The cat was content to just keep him company. After all, his bed was so comfy. Back to his book Sorey went, mesmerized by the plight of the runaways, wondering if they would escape their mysterious pursuers.

"I wonder how they're gonna get out of this one?" Sorey asked aloud, to no one in particular.

The answer he received didn't have anything to do with his question. Three light knocks on his door suddenly pulled the boy out from the world of his book.

"Sorey? Can I come in?" Lailah's sweet voice inquired politely.

"Sure!"

Instead of coming right inside, Lailah simply pried the door open just a crack, poking her head in. Her teal eyes were gleaming warmly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You're not," He reassured. There wasn't much to interrupt, as far as Sorey was concerned, and he was at least happy that Lailah gave him some notice rather than just barging right in. Bonus points for being polite and quiet about it, rather than loud and explosive, like others were in the past.

"You have a visitor," Lailah told him without mincing words.

A visitor? Who could that be? Before Sorey could question who the visitor was, a familiar sight for sore eyes ambled right in, immediately making the grin on Sorey's face bloom. Sorey didn't even try to sit up, as he could still see him just fine from where he was.

"Mikleo!" Sorey's jade eyes shone with mirth.

The guest in question walked right inside, holding what appeared to be a very small red and white cooler in his hand. Just looking at his lovely friend made Sorey feel as though all was right with the world, and Mikleo certainly looked as beautiful as ever. His pale hair was perfectly arranged in his signature bowl cut, violet eyes gazing at him kindly, his smile warm and welcoming, and Sorey was sure he could smell the faint scent of crisp, clean water coming from him. Sorey also couldn't help but notice his clothes: a sleeveless turquoise shirt, beige khaki shorts, and white sneakers. Perfect for romping around on a summer day.

"You're looking pretty good for someone who almost got himself killed over a phone," Mikleo remarked, sitting down on the side of Sorey's bed.

Sorey arched an eyebrow, scratching his cheek with his working hand. "I'm not sure how to take that. Is that a genuine compliment or are you just trying to get my goat?" At this point, Lailah smiled, leaving the two boys and cat alone in Sorey's room, figuring they could benefit from each other's company.

"You're smart," Mikleo retorted playfully. "You figure it out. Anyway…" His voice dropped to a low, wistful tone. "Seriously, how have you been holding up the past few days?"

"I'm good!" Sorey put his book down on his lap, using his free hand to flash a peace sign in his friend's direction. "It does kinda suck that I can't use my left arm too much, and taking a shower's been kind of a pain, what with my stitches and all," He explained. Like before, Mikleo just listened attentively. "But other than that, everything's been fine."

Mikleo let out a small sigh of relief. "That's great," It didn't take long for Mikleo's smile to turn into a frown. His dejected eyes looked down at Sorey's thigh, wrapped in a new set of gauze. Sorey cocked his head to one side, noticing the sudden change in Mikleo's voice and demeanor.

"What's wrong?" Sorey asked. "You sound sad."

"Listen…" Mikleo began, his voice softer than usual. "I want to apologize. It's...it's my fault you got hurt like this."

His fault? Sorey arched an eyebrow. Why would Mikleo think it was his fault? That wasn't like him at all. He certainly didn't want his dear friend to be thinking that to be the case. Sorey huffed, raising his index finger before telling him, clear and firm, "Don't blame yourself! This isn't your fault at all!"

Even Mikleo couldn't help but be somewhat taken aback by Sorey's blunt statement.

"I broke Gramps' rule about not going into that room, and I got myself hurt, so this is all on me," Sorey affirmed. He definitely didn't want Mikleo to feel he was responsible for something he didn't do. "Besides, it's not like you dropped your phone on purpose, and I wanted to go and get it back for you. Don't say it's your fault. It really isn't," He hoped his attempt at reassurance would work, because as far as Sorey was concerned, what happened at the ruins wasn't Mikleo's fault at all.

Thankfully, to Sorey's relief, it worked. The frown on Mikleo's face turned back into a smile. "Thanks. To make it up to you, I made you a little something," Mikleo pulled up the cooler, removed the lid, and pulled the contents right out. It was a small plastic cup of swirly, snow white ice cream, with a plastic spoon right on top of it.

Sorey beamed, grinning like a little kid in a candy store. "Oh wow! Is this really for me?"

"Yep. I made it myself. You said you liked vanilla soft serve, so…" Sheepishly, Mikleo put the ice cream in Sorey's hand. The taller youth winced a bit, as the frigid, cold plastic stung his palm. "I hope you like it."

"Thanks, buddy!" Sorey didn't waste any time gobbling up the ice cream Mikleo had made for him. As soon as he took the first bite, it was like he had teleported to a cold, frosty heaven, shuddering as the taste of cold vanilla flooded his mouth.

"You should probably slow down," Mikleo advised. "I don't want you getting brain freeze."

"Mmm-hmmm," That was all Sorey could manage, as he was still eating. It was rude to talk with one's mouth full, so Sorey didn't want to be rude. And yes, he did receive some brain freeze, so he took the hint and ate slower.

The bliss on the youth's face was as radiant as the sun outside, his 1000-kilowatt smile being the literal icing on the cake. Just seeing Sorey enjoy his treat mended the scars left on Mikleo's heart from the days before. As far as Mikleo was concerned, there was no need for Sorey to verbalize his gratitude. Just enjoying it was a kind of gratitude in and of itself, so both boys were perfectly happy.

"Mmmmmm!" Sorey's cheeks turned pink as he finished the last of the soft serve. "Your ice cream is the best! I love it!"

Mikleo's grin stretched farther across his face, genuinely touched by the compliment. "Thanks. By the way, Gramps has been telling me you two have been getting along a lot better," The pale haired boy shifted himself into a more comfortable position, as one of his legs was starting to ache. Staying in one position for too long could do that to someone's limbs. "I take it you two finally cleared things up?"

Sorey told Mikleo everything, from their confrontation to Sorey reading his mother's letters, to finally realizing that Zenrus really did love him. The more Sorey explained, the happier Mikleo became. To think Sorey had been so worried that Zenrus would kick him out if he so much as said the wrong thing. Waves of relief drowned them both.

"I guess I should have listened to you from the start," Sorey laughed, scratching his head.

The smaller boy narrowed his eyes, his soft smile turning into a smug smirk. "Yes. Yes, you should have."

Before Mikleo could say anything more, something poked his stomach, making him squeak a bit. It was Sorey's finger digging into his shirt. In retaliation, Mikleo poked him right back, taking note of how Sorey's shirt was completely unbuttoned, obviously due to the room being rather hot. The brown haired youth's abdomen was exposed and begging to be tickled. Sorey poked him once more, smirking, as if daring Mikleo to take it further. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Mikleo held his hands out, ready to tickle Sorey into submission as payback for those undignified pokes to his abdomen. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped, his wicked smirk disappearing.

"Hm? What's up?" Sorey's eyebrows rose in confusion, gazing at him expectantly. "Aren't you going to rain holy justice down on me?" He joked, then regretting it the instant he noticed the hesitant look on his friend's face.

"Is it…" His hands froze in mid-air, unsure of whether to move towards Sorey or Mikleo. Sorey had told him that he didn't like being touched unless he gave permission. For a moment, Mikleo wondered if he was overstepping a boundary that Sorey didn't want him to cross. "Is it okay if I...tickle you? You told me before you only let people you love and trust do it, and I don't want to make you-"

Just seeing Sorey flash his signature grin melted away any worries Mikleo had. "Of course it's okay. Feel free to torture me senseless!" Sorey reassured. "I kinda like it when you do it."

Good enough for him. Smiling mischievously, Mikleo reached his hand out towards Sorey's abdomen, gently stroking the area around his navel with a single index finger. Sorey squeezed his eyes shut and used his hands to clutch the coverlet underneath him, his body twitching at Mikleo's gentle, feather light touch. The dainty, slender finger traced random patterns across Sorey's upper stomach, drawing out some light titters, though Sorey didn't dare open his mouth. Like before, Mikleo's touch wasn't prickly, invasive, painful, or plain unpleasant, like other hands that touched him had been.

Enjoying the sight unfolding before him, Mikleo put all of his fingers on his abdomen, increasing their speed, with one of them digging into his navel. Here was where Sorey couldn't hold it in any longer. Happy, carefree laughter erupted from the volcano that was his throat, and his teeth couldn't keep it all in. On impulse, Sorey's stomach drew inward in an attempt to escape the playful assault, to no avail. It took everything Sorey had just to squeeze his comforter with both hands and keep them there. He didn't want to accidentally hurt Mikleo, especially when he was enjoying this so much.

It didn't stop Sorey from putting on an act of dismay. "Mikleohohohoho!" Tears escaped from his tightly shut eyelids, melting onto his pillow.

Mikleo had no sympathy for the giggling, writhing boy suffering under his hand. "Man, listen to you," Mikleo teased, his grin even more mischievous than before. "A couple scribbles on your stomach and you're already gone," He was right. Sorey's face was turning red like a tomato from all of his laughing. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Shut uhuhuhup!" Any attempt at denying it was futile. Mikleo could see the enjoyment on his face plain as day. It was bliss and torture at the same time. He had to admit, Mikleo had some talented fingers.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll turn you into a laughing mess in no time," Mikleo told him before wiggling his fingers up and down Sorey's ribs.

"Quihihihihit ihihihit!" Sorey shrieked louder this time, his body twitching and squirming under Mikleo's touch, desperate to get away. His legs began to drum his bed, pulling Morgrim out of her beauty sleep. Being a cat, all she did was glare at the two boys in annoyance before waddling over to the foot of the bed.

"Does this tickle?" Mikleo asked, both hands gently scratching Sorey's sides.

"Yehehehehes!" Sorey squealed, writhing under his friend's merciless torture.

"Good," All of a sudden, Mikleo crawled closer, putting some fingers under Sorey's chin and scratching them lightly. His other hand remained on Sorey's stomach, going to town with it. To say that Sorey was an incoherent giggly mess at this point would be fitting, albeit still an understatement. Sorey moved his head sideways, protecting one part of his chin and leaving the other exposed. Being observant as he was, Mikleo took full advantage of the opening and tickled Sorey's chin, drawing out more breathy giggles. He could see Sorey squeezing chunks of his comforter in his fists, even the one trapped in the cast. The fact that Sorey hadn't been actively fighting Mikleo throughout this entire time told him everything he needed to know.

Mikleo's heart swelled at the sight. God, Sorey was so cute like this. His skin was so soft and touchable, like silk. Maybe even better than silk, so plush under his hands. His round cheeks were red and adorably flushed from laughter. Brown hair mussed and tousled from moving his head to and fro on his pillow, various strands defying gravity. Carefree, ready laughter spilling forth from his throat, one of the loveliest sounds Mikleo had heard. His pointed nose crinkled with every laugh that escaped him, and his bare feet were drumming the bed, all tipped with perfect toes, even if the nails looked like they had been bitten off. Cute. So, so cute.

To Mikleo, everything about Sorey was loveable. To think he had almost lost him just a few days before. His heart hammered as Sorey's laughter turned to pleading.

"I can't take anymooooore!"

Instead of continuing, Mikleo pulled his hands back, ending his torture. Sorey melted into his bed, gasping for breath, chest heaving. His body was still tingling from the sensations left behind by Mikleo's fingers. But Sorey could still see Mikleo smirking deviously, like he planned to do more than just tickle him senseless.

"I should torture you more often," Mikleo teased with a chuckle. "Since you like it so much."

"No I don't!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Denial was futile. Both of them knew it. Still, the boys were happy and carefree, even as Zenrus walked right inside, smiling at the sight of them enjoying themselves. "My my, I thought I heard some roughhousing going on," He commented playfully.

Sorey didn't move from his spot. He did turn his head and smiled at Zenrus' direction, but looked a little bashful-eyes fixated on the older man's goatee rather than Zenrus' eyes, and cheeks still dyed red. Still, the smile on his lips was sweet and full of love. Both Zenrus and Mikleo could see it.

"Hi, Gramps!" Sorey greeted him warmly. "Sorry. Did we annoy you?"

For a moment, Mikleo found himself stunned into silence. Sorey was right. They really must have talked things out. The fact that Sorey just referred to his grandfather as Gramps was enough to convince Mikleo of that fact completely. He didn't even tense up when Zenrus walked into the room, like Mikleo had seen Sorey do before several times. To think that Sorey was too scared to even call him anything at all before...his mischievous smirk vanished, melting into a soft grin. Mikleo felt nothing but elation for Sorey. Just seeing him and Zenrus talk like they had known each other for years, watching them bond like a grandparent and grandchild should, alleviated any worries he might have had.

' _Good for you, Sorey,'_ He thought. _'About time you two talked to each other. I'm so...happy for you.'_

Zenrus shook his head. "No no, you didn't. It's quite alright," He reassured. "I actually don't mind a little bit of noise once in a while. Sometimes it gets a little too quiet in this drafty old house," Sorey noticed that Zenrus' voice was warm and wistful, just like how he sounded when Sorey came to the mansion for the first time. "Hearing you boys laugh and be merry makes this old geezer plenty happy."

"Too bad poor Morgrim hates it, though," Sorey pointed his thumb towards the corner of his bed.

The rotund cat pulled herself to her feet and leaped off the bed, making a graceful landing. Happy to be on the ground, away from the living earthquakes that were the boys, Morgrim trotted over to the bottom of Sorey's dresser and plopped right down. "Meow…"

All three men giggled in unison. Then Mikleo looked at his phone before shoving it back into his pocket. "Well, I better get going," Mikleo stood up from the bed.

"Awwww. You're leaving?" Sorey put on his best kicked puppy face. He knew Mikleo couldn't stay long, and that in itself was understandable. Mikleo did have his own life, after all. Still, Sorey loved having him around.

"I wish I could stay longer," Mikleo told him. "But Mom and I have stuff to do after this. Sorry."

It didn't take long for Sorey to smile again. "I understand," He wasn't sure why, but a thousand butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Where did that feeling come from? "Tell Muse I said hi!"

Mikleo took the cooler in his hand. "Will do."

"And thanks for the ice cream!" Sorey flashed a peace sign. "It's the best in the world!"

"You're exaggerating," Even Sorey could see the soft dust of pink spreading across Mikleo's cheeks. The color looked good on him, Sorey thought.

"Thanks for stopping by, too! Next time, I'll come and see you!"

"I'll look forward to it. But don't exhaust yourself doing so. You're still hurt."

"Yeah. True."

With that final conversation, Mikleo left the Shepherd mansion, taking with him the empty cooler. Sorey was left in his room with Zenrus and Morgrim. But the swarm of butterflies still fluttered in his stomach, and the ticklish sensations Mikleo left behind still lingered. It all felt strangely good. However, there was another feeling that Sorey noticed. Something he didn't like. For some strange reason, Sorey's shorts suddenly turned tight. He looked down. A prominent bulge poked out from his pants. It was still clothed, but Sorey could feel it.

Not wanting Zenrus to see, Sorey placed his book on his crotch, hoping it would hide it. But the bulge wasn't going down. Why was it even like that in the first place? Why wasn't it going down? Before Sorey could think too much about it, Zenrus sat down on the edge of the bed, right next to Sorey.

"Mikleo is such a nice boy."

Sorey smiled. "Yeah. He really is. I feel so lucky to have met him."

"You two get along so well, too," Zenrus noted. "He really likes you a lot."

"I'm sure he does."

"By the way, do you need anything? Does your back hurt? Your shoulder?" Zenrus asked, his hoarse voice quavering with concern. Like any good grandfather would, Zenrus still worried about Sorey's welfare, even after the doctors said that he was technically fine.

Relief washed over Sorey. Not only because talking to his grandfather actually felt so good right now, but the bulge was disappearing. His shorts didn't feel tight anymore. Gradually, he could feel it going down. Other than that, Sorey felt fine as far as he was concerned. "I'm fine. Physically."

"I see," Zenrus folded his wrinkled hands together, fingers interlacing with one another. "Oh! I had forgotten to mention. My friend Shiron is having a barbecue at the end of this week, and he invited us to his house to participate," He explained calmly, with a smile. "If you want, I'd love for you to come. But I can understand if you don't want to."

It didn't take much for Sorey to stop and think about it. The get-together at Moymor's house still lingered in his mind, though Sorey felt better about it now than he did before. Sorey did want to get out a little, and being stuck in the house all the time did grate on his nerves now that his injuries prevented him from doing the things he liked to do all the time. Perhaps going outside a little would be good for him. Plus, he did want to spend more time with Zenrus and learn more about the neighbors and what their lives in Elysia were like. It wouldn't hurt, right?

"Okay. I'd love to go," Sorey replied, nodding.

Zenrus reached his hand out and stroke Sorey's hair gently. "Some of my friends are anxious to see you, and don't worry. If someone gives you a hard time, let me know and I'll deal with them. Or you can tell Kyme, Lailah, or Mason. Alright?"

Leaning into his grandfather's touch, Sorey nodded once more. He did secretly hope that Taccio wouldn't be at the barbecue, though.

* * *

Thankfully, unlike the get-together at Moymor's house, the barbecue at Shiron's house was far more pleasant. The smell of hot dogs, hamburgers, and fresh meat on the grill filled the air by way of the smoke, making everyone drool. Hypothetically, of course. Sorey watched everything from a short distance, enjoying the merriment transpiring around him. Mason scolding his daughter for not taking her eyes off her cell phone yet again. Oysh the dog running around the premises happily, approaching every person nearby and begging for pets. Kyme talking to Lawrence and Medea about the quality of Shiron's meat…

One thing was missing from the party, though. Rather, two people. Muse and Mikleo. Sorey heard that they didn't come because they were busy today. Oh well. Letting out a sigh, Sorey simply hoped that the Rulays were having a good day. At least the party wasn't as loud as it was at Moymor's, with Shiron's backyard being bigger and more spread out, allowing for more space. In turn, this made the sounds not mold into one and become a muddied, incomprehensible mess that would attack Sorey's ears. That, Sorey definitely appreciated.

"Hello!" A somewhat familiar voice pulled Sorey out of his reverie. He looked up, seeing a young woman standing next to him. Her very short, reddish pink hair went to her chin, curling at the ends. She flashed a friendly smile in his direction.

Knowing it'd be rude to not respond, Sorey replied, "Hello," right back. Gradually, he recalled that she was at Moymor's party. What was her name again? "You're...Melody, right?"

"I am!" She confirmed. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Sorey arched an eyebrow. Why would she want to sit with him? She had no reason to, Sorey thought. He was sure she only remembered him as the kid who yelled at Taccio way back when. Why would she even want to associate with someone like Sorey? Even so, he didn't want to be rude, so he pointed to a nearby chair.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks!" On cue, she sat right down, her smile unchanging. "I hear Camlann's a pretty nice place. What's it like?"

"It's a pretty good place," Sorey explained. Before he knew it, a stream of words escaped from his being, and he told Melody everything he knew about Camlann with ease. Soon, even Lailah joined in to listen, looking very pleased.

"I've always wanted to go there myself," Melody chimed in once Sorey finished. "But my job at the hotel keeps me from taking long vacations."

"The Ladylake Resort, right?" Lailah asked.

"That's the one!" Melody's reddish pink eyes were gleaming. "Oh! Speaking of Ladylake, Sorey? Zenrus was telling me that you applied to go to the university. Is that true?"

"Uhhh...yeah. I don't know if I got in or not, though."

"I hope you do. It's a very good school. I went there for a couple years and it was a really good experience."

"Really?" Now Sorey's curiosity was peaked. He slowly leaned closer so he could listen better. "What's it like?"

Just like Sorey before her, Melody launched a stream of chatter, telling him about her experiences at Ladylake University. Both he and Lailah listened attentively, enthralled by her tales from her college days. It didn't take Sorey long to notice that two other women sat down to listen. Loanna and Natalie, he remembered their names from the other party. Melody certainly didn't mind their company. Neither did Lailah, and Sorey noticed that they weren't paying much attention to him, so he let them listen without complaint.

When Melody finished telling her story, Loanna was the first to speak. "Very interesting. My husband went to a different college, but he's a big history buff," She explained, turning in Sorey's direction. "You like history and ancient archaeology, don't you, Sorey?"

Sorey gave an affirmative nod. "Yep! Definitely!" He extended his arms out like they were an airplane's wings, ready to take off. "There's so much that the past has to offer, and whether we can uncover truths and stories never discovered or expand on already acquired knowledge...it's so thrilling, y'know? Trap doors, ancient ruins, twisty little passages that go who knows where...it's all so amazing to think about!"

Unlike before, Sorey found himself unable to stop talking. Everyone was suddenly interested in the stories he had to tell, and Sorey was suddenly at ease. Here were these strangers he didn't know very well, and they all listened as Sorey radiated cheer, gesticulating wildly and palavering on and on. When he first met these people, Sorey wanted nothing to do with them, fearful that he would do something they would think was weird and be scorned by them for life. The Taccio incident way back when was sure to have done that, he had thought. Oddly enough, none of them mentioned it. They seem to have forgotten about it. Noticing this, Sorey felt comfortable enough to try and get to know them better.

Natalie giggled when Sorey finished talking. Sorey just knew that it wasn't a scornful laugh, but a merry one. One that told him that she enjoyed listening to him yammer about ruins. "You sure are interesting, Sorey. No wonder Zenrus talks about you so much."

"Indeed," Loanna agreed. All of a sudden, she pulled a small box out from her bag. Inside was a whole collection of chocolate chip cookies. "I hear that you like cookies, so I made some. Would you like any?"

Chocolate chip cookies...Sorey stared at the contents of the box, close to drooling. The sight of them was definitely very enticing. "Sure! Thanks! Don't mind if I do!" Sorey didn't hesitate and took some for himself. All the girls around him smiled, happy to see that he was enjoying himself.

Even Sorey found himself surprised by how well things were going. Here he was, eating cookies and talking to people he barely interacted with. Not one bad thing happened so far. Sorey was on cloud nine. Finally, he didn't feel like a freak of nature among these close-knit people who knew each other well. Sorey and the ladies talked throughout most of the party, though Oysh the dog often butted into the conversation, begging for free snuggles, which Sorey was always happy to give.

"Hi, Oysh!" Sorey stroked the dog's head as he hopped on his lap, licking his face. "Who's a good doggy? I love your kisses!" Merry laughter escaped from Sorey every time Oysh nuzzled his muzzle against him. The ladies watching the scene couldn't hide their amusement as the sight of Sorey and the dog together was just too cute to look away from.

"Oysh loves people," Lailah mentioned. "He always lets me pet him whenever I visit Miss Medea."

"Me too!" Natalie added. "My husband can't stand dogs, though. He screams if he so much as sees one."

' _Afraid of dogs? Just like Mikleo,'_ Sorey thought. Maybe it was a good thing Mikleo didn't come to this party. With Oysh being here, Sorey was sure that Mikleo would spend it trying to hide from the happy little dog.

"I remember when Myrna used to have that really pretty spaniel," Melody piped in. "I forget the exact breed, but the dog's name was Maeve, and she was just the sweetest thing!"

"Oh! I know what you mean!" Loanna agreed once more. "Maeve was such a little darling!"

The girls eventually forgot about Sorey and conversed among themselves. Sorey didn't mind too much. Oysh was good company, though Sorey was happy that he managed to get along better with the neighbors some. Before long, Sorey was chasing Oysh throughout the yard. He didn't notice the smiles others flashed in his direction, namely from Kyme, Zenrus, and some of the other older folks. They were all happy to see that Sorey was having fun and enjoying himself.

Well, except for one.

"Hey, Oysh! Slow down!" Too much running made Sorey's legs start to burn from the inside. Unable to catch up to the energetic dog, Sorey put both hands on his knees and stopped to catch his breath. Inhaling and exhaling with every second, he felt like his lungs were burning. Running could really suck the starch right out of you. Oysh didn't bother to wait for Sorey, as he already found another potential playmate.

Said playmate, unfortunately, had no intention of being his playmate.

"Shoo! Shoo!" A hoarse, husky voice pulled Sorey out of his running induced reverie. Sorey froze when he locked his eyes onto the source of the voice. "Stay away from me, y'hear?!" Spiky grey hair waved around as Taccio waved his cane at the playful dog in a futile attempt to make him go away. It didn't work, as Oysh simply kept sniffing him.

Taccio.

' _Oh no! He's here!'_ Sorey screamed in his mind, his body suddenly turning rigid with fear. Of all the people Sorey didn't want to run into, Taccio was the one. The incident at Moymor's party flashed through his mind once more. The judging eyes staring at him, Taccio complaining about what a poorly behaved boy he was...Oysh's barking pulled him out of his anxiety. Knowing what was to be done, an idea hatched in Sorey's mind.

"Here, boy!" Sorey called, beckoning for the dog to come to him. Much to his delight, Oysh listened, running right up to his favorite playmate and showering him with kisses. "Good dog! Good little Oysh!" Taccio breathed a sigh of relief, sitting back down on his plastic chair, cane in hand. "Now run along now."

Taking the hint, Oysh marched away, hoping someone would give him some lunch meat or tuna melt. Sorey didn't dare look Taccio in the fact. He knew eye contact was basic etiquette, but to Sorey, looking at Taccio was like trying to stare at a million angry faces scolding him for his very existence. Interestingly enough, Taccio didn't point that out. Not even he was staring back at Sorey. The two of them simply faced each other, looking sideways. The air around them grew tense and thick.

"...Thanks for that, boy."

"...You're...welcome. So...how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Same here."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am. You?"

"I suppose."

Neither of them generated sentences longer than four words. Sorey couldn't bring himself to even want to make conversation with the old man. How could he, after what happened? As far as Sorey was concerned, why should he talk to someone who insulted his mother? Sorey didn't care if he was an old man or Zenrus' friend. Anyone who dared insult his mother for any reason wasn't worthy of even a mote of respect in Sorey's eyes. Still, he didn't dare voice this opinion, knowing the repercussions would be perilous should he do so. So far, Taccio hadn't brought up the subject. Zenrus did say he'd scold him for his behavior back then. Maybe he listened?

"Zenrus…" Taccio suddenly began, his husky voice cracking a little. "Speaks very highly of you."

"He does?"

Taccio kept his cane in his hands, like it was an important object that he didn't dare let go of, even if his life depended on it. But he simply sat there and elaborated further. "There isn't a day that goes by where I haven't heard him talk about you. Whenever he mentions you, he's always glowing with joy."

"I...I see," Sorey already knew this. Coming from Taccio, however, Sorey wasn't sure how to take it.

"I...I was wrong to have insulted your mother the way I did," Finally, Taccio begrudgingly hissed out the apology. It was like he couldn't bring himself to push it out, like it took too much energy. But Sorey heard it. Having hypersensitive ears could be a blessing in some ways. "It was stupid of me. I do apologize."

"It's...alright," Sorey choked out. He wasn't sure if Taccio actually meant it or not. For all he knew, Taccio could have said it just for the sake of saying it, not actually meaning it. He didn't actually sound sorry, Sorey assumed. Still, this had to mean something. "I...shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Think nothing of it. It's not like I didn't deserve it in some way."

"Thanks," A desire to get away from Taccio seized Sorey, and the youth made a beeline for the farthest part of the yard. Leaning against the wooden fence, Sorey took in huge breaths like he had run a marathon.

His heavy breathing was enough to get Kyme's attention. "Whoa. You okay, Sorey?" He asked, arching an eyebrow in concern. In his hand was a small glass of punch that Lawrence had prepared.

Gradually, Sorey's breathing slowed. "Yeah. Sorry. Did I freak you out?"

"Nah. You're good. I saw you talking to Taccio just now."

"Yeah...he said he was sorry for what happened. But honestly, being around him kinda makes me paranoid he's gonna talk about my mom again," As happy as Sorey was about Taccio owning up to the error of his ways, he couldn't help but wonder if the whole mess was truly put to rest. Who's to say that Taccio won't talk smack about his mother when he's out of earshot? Sorey hated the way his brain was wired to constantly be suspicious of everyone sometimes.

Kyme simply smiled as he listened to Sorey. Sipping the last of his punch, he said, "I can imagine. But don't worry. Anyone who risks having Zenrus rain holy justice down on them definitely learns their lesson. Trust me. I've been on the receiving end of it myself when I was younger."

No way was Sorey's imagination going to go down that road.

Eventually, the party ended and everyone went back home. Sorey was just happy that no unpleasant scenes happened this time.

* * *

The next few weeks were relatively pleasant, with a few snags here and there. Most of the days consisted of hospital visits so doctors could check on Sorey's stitches. Thankfully, much to Sorey's delight, the stitches either came off by themselves or were removed sometime afterward. With that, he could go back to taking showers the way he wanted to. Sorey wanted to burst into song...though his collarbone was still in the process of healing, so he couldn't lift his left arm still. Then again, with his cast still on his wrist, he didn't really want to lift his left arm up anyway.

A few other things changed throughout those weeks. Sorey began noticing subtle but odd changes in Mikleo's demeanor. There were times when Mikleo would be lost in thought, like he was lost in his own world. Sorey would call his name a few times just to pull him back down to Earth, which he found odd, as Mikleo barely ever daydreamed. Other times Mikleo would turn oddly shy around Sorey, like he was a new student at a brand new school. He would sometimes stutter on certain words, his face would turn red like a tomato, and his voice would get strangely soft. Softer and quieter than it usually was. Sorey wondered if something was wrong. He didn't bring it up, figuring it wasn't any of his business.

One day, when dark skies covered Elysia, Sorey eventually learned Mikleo's secret.

"Mikleo?"

"Hm?" Mikleo looked up at Sorey, his violet eyes a little clouded by the remnants of a daydream.

"Is something wrong?" Sorey asked. "You've been kinda...I dunno…" The chestnut haired youth scooted closer to his friend. "...Sheepish lately, like you're trying to hide something."

As much as Sorey hated to pry, he was genuinely worried. He could understand if Mikleo didn't want to talk about it. If he didn't, then he didn't, that was all. Oddly enough, that was all it took for Mikleo to open up. Sorey could see a prominent red blush spread across his friend's face.

"Sorry, it's just...I've been debating over whether…" Mikleo began sheepishly, as Sorey predicted. His violet eyes averted Sorey's gaze, so neither of them looked right at each other. "...I should tell you or not."

Now Sorey was curious. He cocked his head to one side before saying, "Tell me what?"

Seeing the budding interest in his friend, Mikleo knew there was no turning back. "Listen...I haven't been totally honest with you. You told me your secret," His small, pale hands trembled, balling into weak fists. Was Mikleo nervous? Sorey could feel the tension all around him. "So I think it's only fair that I tell you mine, since you've been so good to me these past two months."

"Is it...bad?"

"No. But some people think it is. I hope…you don't think it's bad."

Sorey could think of several possibilities, and asked them all accordingly. "Addicted to drugs?"

"No."

"Alcohol?"

"No."

"Have a secret family member you only just now found out existed?"

"That's silly and you know it."

"You admit that you love being tickled?"

"Dream on, Sorey."

Having run out of ideas, Sorey remained silent, allowing Mikleo the chance to tell him his secret. But what was it, exactly? Sorey arched an eyebrow in wonder. He hoped it wouldn't be anything that would completely change his view of Mikleo, especially in a bad way. Even Mikleo seemed somewhat reluctant to tell, from how red his face was and the fact that his hands were trembling a bit. Was it...something that he thought would make Sorey hate him?

Unable to hold back, Sorey suddenly announced, "Mikleo. It's okay. Whatever it is, I won't be mad at you or hate you," Once again, he flashed his 1000-kilowatt smile in his friend's direction. Mikleo melted at the sight. Sorey did have that effect on people. "You didn't reject me when I told you I was autistic, right?"

"Yeah. You're right," Mikleo's shoulders relaxed. "Listen. This may seem strange, but...the truth is…" The white haired boy kept pausing several times. "I...you see...the thing is…" He kept sputtering and stuttering, like the words didn't want to come out. Normally cool and composed, inside, Mikleo was having a metaphorical heart attack. Finally, he suddenly blurted out, "I'm gay."

Gay?

Already, Mikleo looked lighter, like the weight of the secret had been lifted off of him. Sorey's mouth fell wide open, jaw dropping rather ungracefully. A hand flew to Mikleo's face, hiding half of it from the perplexed Sorey. The chestnut haired youth, on the other hand, had a whirlwind of thoughts storming through his mind. But all of them had one thing in common, and that one thing was enough to make him completely shine with mirth.

"...Are you serious?!" Sorey shrieked, grinning so wide his mouth cut right through his cheeks. Mikleo backed away a little, surprised by the sudden movement on Sorey's side. But more than that, he was downright flabbergasted. Sorey was actually happy, like he heard that a new volume of the Celestial Record had come out. "You're homosexual, too?!"

Too? Did that mean…? "Wait...you're also-?"

Mikleo was cut off by Sorey cheering loudly, laughing, and throwing his fists in the air. "Wow! Wow wow wow! I honestly had no idea you were homosexual just like me!" Sorey cajoled, unbridled joy completely radiating from him. Mikleo kept a hand over his face, he was that blinding, like the morning sun welcoming a new day. "This is awesome!" All of a sudden, Sorey took Mikleo into his arms and pulled him into a warm, tight embrace, his cheek nuzzling right against the smaller boy's face.

"Wow...that's...not the reaction I expected."

"I'm so happy!" Sorey squealed, hugging Mikleo so tight, he didn't want to let go. "I've actually met someone who's gay like I am! Woohoo!" Then he put Mikleo down, noticing that he was still looking a bit perplexed. "Whoops. Sorry about that. Hehe," He rubbed his hair with one hand, letting out a rueful laugh. "Got a bit too excited there."

"I can see that," Mikleo crossed his arms.

"Yeah. I admit it. I'm gay, too," Sorey confessed with a grin. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid you'd hate me if I admitted it. I mean, being autistic and being homosexual are two different things, and the fact that I'm both pretty much paints a giant red target on my head. Y'know?"

Mikleo could relate to that. Just like that, Mikleo felt light as a feather. No longer did he feel sheepish and shy around Sorey. Truth be told, Sorey felt the exact same way. "I can see why you wouldn't want to drop that kind of info."

"Oh! Sorry!" Sorey suddenly waved his hands back and forth, suddenly realizing he had committed what seemed to be a transgression. "You just came out to me and told me something super personal, and here I am going on and on about me!"

A chuckle escaped Mikleo's lips. "It's alright. I understand how you feel. Somewhat. Anyway…" The soft look returned to Mikleo's face. "Thanks for...not thinking I'm gross or disgusting."

Big, bulky arms wrapped around Mikleo, pulling him close once more. "You're not gross or disgusting at all! You're awesome and beautiful and cool and amazing to me!" Sorey reassured, his voice high, carefree, and happy. "So we're both gay. We have something else is common now! If anything, that's more reason for us to be friends!"

The two boys melted in each other's embraces, happy to just simply enjoy this moment. The air around them was warm and soft, wrapping them in pure comfort. Sorey was in heaven. Hugging Mikleo, his nose nuzzling his plush hair, content with the knowledge that Mikleo yet again didn't reject him for being both autistic and homosexual...Sorey felt like bursting into song. Something warm lurched in the depths of his heart. He wasn't sure what it was, but he barely paid it any mind. Just being with Mikleo in the ruins like this was the best feeling in the world.

However, this was only the icing on the cake, the beginning of a series of joys that would make his heart soar.

Eventually, Sorey's shoulder healed, and he could lift his left arm the way he used to. Not only that, his wrist was healing nicely, so the doctors removed the bulky cast and replaced it with a softer black one for the time being. This not only felt much better to Sorey-he reasoned that his arm no longer felt confined or deprived of air-it made it much easier to use his arm and maneuver it. It wasn't completely healed, but it was getting there. Sorey was just happy that he wouldn't have to deal with that heavy cast anymore.

One day, Sorey was blessed with what could only be described as a miracle.

The day had started off like any other day. Sorey and Lailah were sitting in the living room happily chatting amongst themselves, with Morgrim making herself comfortable on Sorey's lap like usual. A comedy show was playing on the TV, and sometimes Lailah would burst into peals of laughter, clutching her stomach and melting into the couch, unable to stop.

"Wow. You really like comedy shows, don't you?" Sorey asked.

Lailah wiped some tears out from her eyes. "Indeed I do. They're the best!" She clasped her hands together and smiled warmly, like usual. "They say laughter is the best medicine, after all. Whenever I'm sad or feeling down, I'm always up for a good comedy show. Some of my favorite movies happen to be the old Three Doofuses shorts. My father was a big fan of those."

"I've seen some in high school once," Sorey commented.

"They're simply wonderful!" Lailah crooned.

That was when Sorey noticed that Lailah had a piece of folded paper on her lap. The pink paper was folded into a rose shape. "Wow. Did you make that yourself?"

Lailah looked down, taking notice of the paper flower. "Oh. This? Yes, I did. Origami is one of my favorite hobbies."

"It looks really good. I could never do that. The edges I make never want to stay completely straight."

"It takes a lot of practice to get it just right," Lailah told him, holding the paper flower in her hands like it was an invaluable jewel. "I've been doing it since I was little. My mother worked as an art teacher at the high school in Ladylake," Sorey pushed Morgrim off his lap and sat down next to Lailah to hear more. "Many of her assignments involved origami, and from what she told me, her students really liked it."

"I can imagine."

As the two conversed among themselves, Zenrus came inside holding some letters. He sat down at the dining room table, sorting through them one by one. Most of them were either bills or advertisements for things he didn't need. One letter, however, stood out to him. In the left hand corner of the envelope was a picture of a sword engulfed in a ring of fire. Ladylake University's symbol. Sorey's name was on the letter.

Could this be…? Wanting to confirm for sure, Zenrus wasted no time getting a knife and ripping the letter open carefully. It didn't take long for the old man to read the contents of the letter. A pleased, proud smile tickled his aging face, pushing his many wrinkles upward. Paper in hand, Zenrus ambled into the living room.

"Sorey? Can you come here, please?" Zenrus asked, using his free hand to gesture for his grandson to approach him.

Sorey did as asked. "What is it, Gramps?"

The old man handed him the paper. "You might want to read this," Zenrus told him.

By this time, Lailah left her spot on the couch, her curiosity piqued. Sorey took the paper from Zenrus's hands and into his own. His green eyes flitted over the paper, suddenly growing huge the minute he read the contents of the letter. Actually, to be more specific, he only read the first sentence.

 _Dear Sorey Shepherd,_

 _Congratulations! On behalf of the faculty and staff of Ladylake University, it is with great pleasure that I inform you of your admission into our esteemed college for the Fall of 2016!_

It was like Sorey had been meandering through a dark cave, and he had finally reached the light of the exit after years of being lost. His eyesight began to blur, and his mouth suddenly stretched into a wide grin that cut right through his cheeks. Finally, finally, after months of constant rejections from all the colleges he applied to, one of them actually accepted him! He was going to go to school after all! The more Sorey read the letter, the more jovial he became.

When he reached the final word, Sorey absolutely exploded.

"WOOHOOOOOOOO!" He screamed with joy, throwing the letter onto the ground before jumping around the house. At this point, he didn't care that his voice was loud and that his jumping made the floor beneath them shake. Zenrus and Lailah didn't feel the need to tell him such. They simply smiled along with him, celebrating this great accomplishment. "I got in! I actually got in! I'm going to college just like I dreamed!" Sorey spun around, arms akimbo, cheering like he won the lottery.

"We're so proud of you," Lailah cajoled.

Then, out of nowhere, Sorey wrapped his arms around his grandfather, picked him up, and spun him around three times. Being an old man, Zenrus wasn't used to being hoisted into the air and spun around. Just one spin alone made him dizzy with surprise. Sorey put him down as quickly as he picked him up, too happy to notice his grandfather hobbling about. Sorey couldn't keep his hands still, and they flapped up and down in tune with his jumping. He actually got accepted into college!

"This is awesome!" Sorey cheered, his loud voice pulling Morgrim out of her beauty sleep. Then another thought struck him like a lightning bolt. "Oh! I gotta go tell Mikleo!" He slipped his shoes on and bolted right out the door before anyone could react.

"Sorey! Goodness!" Zenrus exclaimed as Sorey slammed the door behind him. Lailah couldn't hold back a giggle. Of course, neither of them minded one bit.

Sorey sprinted through Elysia's evergreen fields like a race horse on speed, his legs carrying him along and refusing to stop. A strange, crazed energy ran through his entire body, from the tips of his toes all the way to the deep parts of his brain. Sorey loved every minute of it. He didn't even notice his lungs burning from all his running. All he thought about was that Mikleo absolutely needed to hear this absolutely wonderful news. Sorey and Mikleo could actually go to school together! That thought alone was enough to spur Sorey onward.

The Rulay house came into view. Sorey almost ran into the front door, he had run so fast he could barely stop himself. But he didn't care. Once he got to the front door, he pounded his fist multiple times. "Mikleo! Mikleo! Mikleo!" He even pressed the doorbell over and over, thrusting his finger on the button and not giving it a break.

"Hang on! I'm coming! Sheesh!" Mikleo's disgruntled voice called back. The door cracked open a little bit, but Sorey swung it right open, sending the white haired boy into stunned silence.

"MIKLEO!" Sorey screeched, taking Mikleo's hands into his own and jumping up and down, just like when they first met. He had reverted back into that bouncy, exuberant youth that surprised Mikleo with his unbridled enthusiasm. "MikleoMikleoMikleoMikleoMikleoMikleoMikleoMikleoMikleo-!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Sorey, calm down!" He knew saying this was futile, but he couldn't help but say it, he was so shocked by Sorey's sudden and very happy entrance. Mikleo looked at him as though he had grown another head. He wasn't even given the dignity of being spared a few minutes to even process what was going on. "What's this all-uwaaaah!"

"I got in!" Just like with Zenrus earlier, Sorey wrapped his arms around Mikleo, hoisted him into the air, and spun him around, taking him right out of his house. The two of them were now a mess of flying limbs and merging bodies spinning around on the grass.

"Wait, what?"

"Ladylake! University!" Sorey was so overcome with glee that he could barely put two words together. But he didn't care. He knew Mikleo would understand him. "Got! Acceptance letter! I got in!" Sorey immediately put Mikleo back down. "I'm going to Ladylake U!"

Just like that, Mikleo's shock was kicked to the curb. His violet eyes widened with joy, and like Sorey, a wide smile stretched out from ear to ear. "Seriously?! You got in?!"

"Yep yep yep!" Sorey looked straight into Mikleo's eyes. So filled with kindness and a radiant joy as they looked at Mikleo with a familiar fond, adoring gaze.

"That's amazing, Sorey! I knew you'd get in! Congrats!"

"We're going to school together!" Once again, Sorey pulled Mikleo into a hug, squeezing the daylights out of him, the realization hitting him like a thump on the head. This time, Mikleo expected it, and both boys broke into joyful laughter as they tangled themselves up in each other's embrace. Somehow, it had become so easy to smile and laugh again. Sorey didn't think he could ever be happy again. For Sorey, a world without his mother in it wasn't something to smile at. Not at all.

Now, his cup of happiness was not only full, but overflowing so much that it produced a flood that completely drowned him. He was completely fine with that. A new future had opened its doors, allowing Sorey to run right inside. He could go to school just like he wanted, and with his friend Mikleo, to boot! A brave, exciting new world waiting to be explored. Everything was beautiful. The cloudy grey skies, the green grass beneath his feet, Mikleo giggling and laughing along with him, Mikleo in general, Muse smiling at them from the entrance, the ruins standing high above Elysia...Soon enough, the boys were lying on the grass. One of Sorey's hands clung to Mikleo's, their fingers intertwining.

"I'm so happy…" Sorey's chest heaved with every breath he took, but it still fluttered from the abundant joy. His blood had turned into lava, and his legs turned limp like jelly. "I'll get to go to college…with you…"

"I know," Mikleo agreed, flashing a smile in his friend's direction. "I haven't seen you this happy in a while...you have a beautiful smile."

"Thanks…" Sorey huffed breathlessly. "You do, too."

Right then and there, heat rose into Sorey's cheeks, and his heart began to thunder. What was this? At first, Sorey assumed his heart was racing because he had ran so much. But...was there something more to it? Sorey grinned like a complete idiot at the wonder of it all. Being with Mikleo, and the promise of going to school with him, made Sorey completely content.

"Mikleo...I'm glad I came here," He enjoyed the simple feeling of being close to his dear friend. "I hope we have some classes together."

"Me too."


	13. First Week of College

Chapter 13: The First Week of College

Although summer was still clinging to Elysia when September came, there was a distinct chill in the air. As most residents of the mountaintop village knew from years of living here, the end of summer meant autumn. The air would have a frosty bite to it, tasting frigid but cool, and it was brilliantly clear during sunny days. The leaves on all the trees would change from their soft green to colors that never cease to be amazing. The birches become a bright, golden yellow, so bright that they could be blinding in direct sunlight. The mighty oaks turned a sober, elegant bronze. Maples weren't restricted to just one color, varying from either soft, sunset orange to a blazing vermilion red. Anyone with a love for nature's beauty would find that Elysia was abundant with nature's colors, with the trees becoming a patchwork quilt of a rainbow of fall colors.

Of course, that wasn't all that autumn had to offer. For Sorey, the beginning of autumn meant one thing: college. School. Learning. Archaeology studies. After he had received his letter of acceptance, he, Zenrus, and Lailah spent the majority of August preparing Sorey for his first semester at college. They had to go to Ladylake University several times, one day to attend the campus wide tour, another day for freshman orientation, namely so Sorey could sign up for certain classes that fulfilled certain requirements, and another day for Sorey to attend a meeting with one of the school's social workers in order to implement his 501 plan, which was the college equivalent of an IEP, or Individual Education Plan. Finally, they went to the school so Sorey could have his picture taken for his school ID card, which he received shortly thereafter. Then, Sorey had to go online and look up the textbooks he needed for all of his classes. Thankfully, Zenrus offered to pay for them, so he allowed Sorey to buy books online should he need them.

Lailah proved to be especially helpful in this quest, as her college experiences were still vivid in her mind. This made her an especially valuable asset to Sorey in his preparation for his first semester. Sometimes, she and Sorey would sit down and talk amongst themselves. Most of it was idle chatter, which they both liked, but some of it was Lailah telling Sorey about how college would be different from regular school.

"College isn't like regular school," She began one morning, about a week before Sorey was to start classes. Sorey listened attentively, sitting on the couch and petting Morgrim, who happily nuzzled against his knee. "You can make your own schedule based on the classes you pick, and depending on what classes you sign up for, you can have lots of time in between classes to do whatever you want, like explore the campus, study, do some homework right away, or buy a quick snack."

Time between classes? Lots of it? Sorey beamed. He definitely found that idea to be enticing. During high school, he only had five minutes to get from class to class, and often times, his classrooms were really far away from each other. Often times, he had to go from the first floor to the second floor, on different wings of the building no less, to get to certain classes in particular. Sorey felt like he had to run like the wind just to get there without being late. To Sorey, five minutes was like no time at all. An hour or two between classes was different, and much better. He could have more time to do homework! Now that was definitely something Sorey was going to take advantage of.

"You also won't have the exact same classes every single day," Lailah explained further. "For example, I had nursing classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and my hospitality classes on Mondays and Wednesdays. You can even take certain classes in the morning, evening, or the night if you wanted to. Plus, with the way college is structured, there are many different versions of the same class, taught by different teachers or taking place during different times in the day. So if you wanted to sign up for a morning archaeology class but couldn't, there's the option of an evening version available."

Sorey nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That's what Mr. Burnett said," He looked down at his own college schedule lying on the coffee table in front of them. Sorey had the following classes listed:

 _Intro to Archaeology: M, W, F, 12:45 PM-2:00 PM_

 _Intro to Ancient Architecture: T, TH 11:00 AM-12:30 PM_

 _Portrayal of the Disabled in Media: T, TH 2:30 PM-4:15 PM_

 _Algebra 1: M, W 9:30 AM-11:30 AM_

 _Beginners' Composition: TH, F 8:30 AM-9:45 AM_

Two of them he picked himself, as he listed anthropology as his major. The other three were chosen to fulfill certain requirements. Nevertheless, Sorey found himself shuddering, both in delightful excitement and nervous anticipation of what college had to offer. He wondered if Mikleo was feeling the exact same way, since he was also starting college as well. Suddenly, his heart thundered in his chest, racing a mile a minute, even though Sorey hadn't done anything. What was making his heart race? Sorey wished he had an answer for why his body would do things on its own sometimes.

"There's something else you should know as well," Lailah told him. "The teachers might give you something called a syllabus. It's basically a paper packet that details the entire class schedule and what lessons will be taught on what day, and what homework needs to be done," She explained. "If they don't give it to you on the first day, they might have printable copies posted online."

"I see," Sorey mused. "That sounds like it'd be really useful."

Her teal eyes gleaming, Lailah clasped her hands together and beamed. "It sure is. There's also computer labs you can use if you need to print things out while you're there," She explained further, her smile warm and inviting. "Speaking of which, I didn't like the printer I used when I was in college. Whenever I needed to print, all I got was upbeat music coming out of it and a message saying the paper was jamming."

Wait...what? Sorey's mouth fell open in bewilderment. "Wha…?" He was sure there was no way printers could make music...Oh. Music. Jamming. It hit him right then that it was yet another bad pun. A very long bad pun. "Really? REALLY?"

"What?" Lailah put a finger on her chin. "You looked anxious so I thought I'd lighten the mood."

"Uhhh...thanks?" He wasn't quite sure how to take that, especially with how cringeworthy that pun was. Still, he did appreciate her trying to help him with this. More than she would know. He still had to wonder where and how she came up with some of the things she said.

Later on, it was Zenrus who sat down with Sorey to talk about their plans for college. "I've talked it over with Lailah," Zenrus began once dinnertime came around. "And we were thinking that since you don't drive, Lailah and I can take you to and from school. What do you think? Would you like that?"

It took about a minute for Sorey to process what they were saying, as he was barely finished munching on a piece of his stew. All he really did was cock his head to one side curiously as he finished chewing his food. Come to think of it, that was one thing they hadn't thought much about over the month. That seemed like a reasonable solution as far as Sorey was concerned.

"Sure. I don't mind," Sorey answered. "That makes sense," As much as Sorey liked the idea, however, some doubts still lingered. "But Lailah's your caregiver, isn't she, Gramps? And when you say you and her, does that mean you're going to come on all the drives?" If there was one thing Sorey always wanted, it was concrete, specific answers.

Zenrus nodded, his tiny braids bouncing with his head movements. "Yes, exactly that. Caregivers are on call 24/7, so technically she isn't allowed to leave me alone in the house for extended periods of time unless she absolutely has to," He clarified, figuring that Sorey didn't really know how his and Lailah's working relationship worked. The old man did pull out a grey, plastic, square-shaped object tied around a string on his neck. It had a big red button on the bottom right corner. "In the event that she does have business to take care of, I do have this Life-Alert necklace in case I am alone."

"Not only that," Lailah piped in. "Ladylake U is only ten to fifteen minutes from here by car, so if we don't hit too much traffic, getting there and back should be a breeze, and Mason usually comes in to check on Zenrus early in the morning every now and again," She explained further.

Immediately, Sorey let out a sigh of relief. To be fair, Sorey did know that Lailah had been working for Zenrus for a couple of years, as she had told him such only recently. They had a good enough relationship so that Zenrus would trust her not to do anything that would put his life in danger. Still, Lailah was only human, and even the best caregivers could make mistakes, even if they do try to plan for every possible scenario. Then again, having a plan and lots of support was much better than having none at all.

"I won't be able to come with you all the time," Zenrus added, straightening out his goatee with one hand. "My body doesn't work as well as it used to. That's part of growing older. But I'm not as fragile as people think I am, and I can handle staying in the house alone for a short while."

"I see."

* * *

Of course, just like preparing to help someone, it wasn't possible to prepare for every possible scenario as far as college was concerned. When Sorey went to meet with Mikleo at the ruins, just two days before college was to start, Mikleo was surprised to find that Sorey was irritated. His arms were crossed, his lips were pressed together to a point where they were white, and he kept making grunting noises. Angry grunts. A sound Mikleo hadn't heard come out of Sorey since he told him about Agatha.

"Wow. Something's really eating you," Mikleo sat down next to the grumpy man. "I don't think I've ever seen you look this aggravated. What's wrong?"

"Nnnngh!" Sorey grunted, pounding his fist on the floor. "Some of my textbooks still haven't arrived yet, and I need some of them by next week!"

Mikleo leaned against the wall, allowing his body to relax as he listened to his friend's concerns. "Yeah. That can definitely be annoying. One of my textbooks hasn't come in yet either, so I feel you there," He folded one leg, wrapping his arms around it. Goosebumps dotted the skin on his arms. For a moment, Sorey glanced at them, thinking they looked like the dots he'd see on basketballs. "There isn't much we can do about that, though."

"I know…" As much as Sorey hated to admit it, Mikleo was right. Sometimes things didn't always go the way one wanted, and Sorey had accepted that fact of life long ago. That didn't mean he had to like it. He was sure Mikleo felt the same.

It was here that Mikleo's phone vibrated. A loud, mechanical whir pulled Sorey out of his disappointment, throwing him into confusion. Was that Muse texting him? Last time Sorey checked, it was 12:30 PM. Mikleo couldn't be going home already. Mikleo simply smiled at the phone and typed a response to whatever he received. Sorey stole a quick glance at his phone, but took care not to lean in too close so as to not invade his privacy.

"Is Muse texting you already?" Sorey asked.

"No," Mikleo clarified, immediately putting all of Sorey's worries to rest. "It's one of my ex-boyfriends, Uno."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Sorey arched an eyebrow. Wait...did Mikleo say _"one of"_?

"Yeah. He was just telling me that he got a volunteer position at the Ladylake church," Mikleo explained.

"I see. Were you and Uno together at one point?"

"Yeah. We became friends during freshman year, but we started dating in our sophomore year," Mikleo looked up at what was left of the castle's ceiling. Some small holes allowed strong sunbeams to pierce right through, illuminating the decrepit room just a little bit. A faint smile spread across Mikleo's face as he looked back on his high school days. "We had a lot of fun, and the relationship we had was really nice. Those were some good times."

Were. Past tense. Sorey gradually began putting the pieces together. "I take it you two broke up?"

"Yeah," Just as quickly as it came, the smile turned right back into a frown, and his violet eyes stared down at the floor, looking wistful. "Some bad stuff was happening in his life, and it started taking a toll on him. Our relationship suffered as a result, so we decided that breaking up would be best. He needed professional help, and he said that he needed to get himself together before pursuing any kind of relationship, which was fine with me," His smile returned right then and there. "We're still friends though, and we talk on occasion, so it's not bad. If anything, I think our breakup actually helped us."

"How so?" Sorey asked. He had seen many of romance movies where when a couple would breakup, it usually got ugly, or the exes never spoke to each other after that. Learning about his parents' divorce only seemed to reinforce that fact.

Thankfully, Mikleo's explanation told him that that wasn't always the case. Mikleo went on to explain that while the relationship they did have was good, the problems plaguing Uno's personal life started to get in the way. Uno caught on, and suggested they break up, reasoning that if he continued staying with Mikleo with the way things were, he'd start to rely on him too much and see him as someone who could magically make all of his problems go away or work through his issues. Mikleo understood, and although it hurt to know that their relationship couldn't be salvaged after this, they both knew that breaking up would be the best thing to do, as doing so would help them focus on what was really important for the both of them.

It took a short while for Sorey to untangle all of what Mikleo said in his mind, but things gradually began to make sense. Come to think of it, he remembered what Zenrus told him about Selene and his own father, Percival. Selene was unhappy in her marriage with him, and when she learned that Percival wasn't going to accept the way his son was no matter what, she divorced him, and look what happened. Here was Sorey, alive, well, happy, and about to begin college. The letters she wrote to Zenrus told him all he needed to know about everything else. Perhaps breakups and divorces could make things better in the long run depending on the situation.

"I've never had a boyfriend or romantic partner before, so I don't really know much about how these things work," Sorey clarified once Mikleo finished.

"Being in a relationship is a two-way street. You can't expect someone to do everything for you, nor should you completely devote yourself to them or throw everything away for them. Each side has to work together, understand each other, and balance each other out. Yeah, it's complicated, so sorry if it's kinda confusing."

"No, I get it. Somewhat," Sorey shifted so that he could pull himself out from the wall he was leaning on. "I do know that beating your boyfriend or girlfriend is definitely a big no-no."

"Couldn't agree more," Mikleo put his hands behind his head, his elbows halfway folded into triangular shapes as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Sorry if I'm prying, but...you said Uno was one of your boyfriends. How many did you have?"

"Just two. Uno and another guy named Cam."

Although Sorey was curious about this Cam person, he decided to let the conversation end there. He figured it wasn't his business to ask about Mikleo's previous relationships. If Mikleo wasn't comfortable bringing him up, why press the subject? There were more important things to talk about than past relationships.

"Are you excited for college?" Sorey asked.

Mikleo winked in his direction. "Do you even need to ask?"

Sorey's heart swelled. Goodness, Mikleo looked so cute when he did that, winking and flashing a smile at the same time. He could feel his cheeks burn. Even so, he continued talking.

"I am, too. I still find it kinda hard to believe that I'm about to start college soon. I guess that's because I've gotten rejected from so many schools before this one. I really wanted to go to Pendrago U with my friends. But they all got in and I didn't."

"Ouch. That sucks."

"I'm over it, though. Ladylake seems pretty cool, so now that I'm in, and with you no less, what else is there to do but make the best of it?"

"Agreed. A lot of my friends are going there as well. I ought to introduce you to them sometime."

"I'd like that. Thanks."

"By the way, it's pretty nice out," Mikleo stood up, brushing some gravel off of his shorts. "You in the mood for a stroll?"

Without so much as an answer, Sorey simply grinned, stood up, and took Mikleo's hand into his own. All within a few short seconds. Hand-in-hand, the two boys found themselves walking out of the ruins and into the warm sunshine, welcomed by blue skies and green grass. Mikleo stole a glance in Sorey's direction, his heart warming at what he saw. Sorey looking as giddy as ever, his green eyes shining with mirth. Brown locks turning a lighter shade in the sunlight. The feathers on his ears bouncing cheerfully with every step they walked. His cheeks red and soft, like the roses Muse recently put in their dining room. Mikleo could feel a swarm of butterflies fluttering in his stomach just at the sight of his dear friend.

"I'm so happy you're here, Mikleo," Sorey suddenly mused, his voice soft, like he was dreaming.

Regardless of how he said it, Mikleo smiled, touched by the compliment. "Yeah. Me too," He gave Sorey's hand a gentle squeeze. He really was genuinely happy to have met Sorey.

It took a few minutes of walking for Sorey to look down at his hand, only just now noticing that it was intertwined with Mikleo's. He also noticed some of the neighbors-namely Melody, Natalie, and their friends-watching them with smiles on their faces. Sorey felt a chill run down his spine. Were they just being polite? Were they genuinely happy, or were they smiling at how odd the sight of two boys holding hands looked? Sorey's cheeks suddenly sported a dust of red. He stole a glance at Mikleo, using one of his fingers to scratch at his own cheek.

"Umm...is this okay?" Sorey stammered nervously.

Mikleo could only glance back, looking perplexed. What brought this on? "Sorey, you held my hand first," He told him. "And if it wasn't okay, I would have let go by now."

Good point. Gradually, the redness began to vanish from Sorey's face. He did see Natalie wave at them, so he used his free hand to wave right back as they passed by. Still, Sorey could feel a swarm of butterflies lurch in his stomach. It was like his insides were being mercilessly tickled by an army of fingers.

"Also, I have been wondering for a while…" Mikleo's voice pulled Sorey out of his reverie. "I couldn't help but notice that you're always so...openly affectionate with everyone."

"Huh?" Now it was Sorey's turn to be perplexed.

"You always hug me whenever you're really happy," Mikleo began to explain. "We're holding hands right now, even though we're just friends. I've seen you hug Lailah a lot. You put your head on my shoulder when you came over my house for the first time."

Sorey looked away. He had been told that sometimes being openly affectionate with others could give others the wrong idea about him when used in inappropriate situations. Was that what Mikleo was talking about? "I...I'm sorry. Is that creepy? I wasn't trying to be, honest. I'll stop if you want me to."

Oddly enough, a chuckle escaped the smaller boy's lips. But it wasn't a rude or insulting laugh. It sounded more soft and merry. "No no. I was just curious is all. I've seen creepy people, and you're not creepy at all. No way," Mikleo assured, his kind smile returning.

Sorey let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I mean...I like hugging my friends and family and holding their hands. I don't see why it has to be exclusive to people who are in a romantic relationship," He reasoned. "I do kinda like how your hands feel. They're not greasy or sweaty and they don't feel rough or weird. And just so you know, I don't do it with everyone. Only with people I really like and trust," Sorey shot a grin in Mikleo's direction. "Like you!"

The purple eyed boy's smile returned. "I see what you mean, and there's nothing wrong with that. I...I kinda like doing this with you, too. I don't like the whole stereotype that boys have to be super tough and buff and vulgar and can't be allowed to just be nice and sweet."

The two boys stopped in their tracks, pausing for a brief moment. Before Sorey could say anything, Mikleo continued on. "That's what I like about you, Sorey. You don't care about that kind of crap and trying to be something you're not. You're never fake, and you're always genuinely nice, no matter what. You're you, through and through."

Ever since Sorey had come to Elysia, he had gotten into the habit of questioning compliments that came from people he didn't know. Did they genuinely mean what they said, or were they just trying to be polite? Or worse, were they deliberately trying to play some kind of trick? But Sorey could feel his heart leap just from hearing Mikleo's words. His heart swelled even more than before, namely because Mikleo was right. Sorey never did like some of the attitudes his peers had. Oftentimes, Sorey was on the receiving end of teasing from other boys because he wasn't into normal boy things, like sports, dirty magazines, beer, talking openly about sex, or thinking of girls as nothing but pretty prizes to be won. Sorey never did understand what the big deal was. What was wrong with crying, being nice, liking the things he liked, or showing/feeling emotions openly? Sorey never saw anything wrong with that.

His lips curled into a semicircle. "Thanks. You're kinda the same way," He turned the comments right back at Mikleo. He wasn't trying to deflect them, as he honestly thought his compliment also applied to Mikleo as well. "You don't get into people's faces, you're never loud, immature, and invasive, and you don't act like everything revolves around you."

Both boys shared a laugh. "God, I could go on and on about some of the people I had to deal with in high school," Mikleo bellowed.

"Same here!"

Laughing felt so good under the gold Elysian sunshine. Sorey could feel his skin being warmed, even though autumn's chill was still lingering some. Being with Mikleo was the best thing in the world right now. Nothing could possibly ruin this wonderful day now, even if his antsiness about his late textbooks still lingered. But he could also feel something else. His pants suddenly became tight. He ceased his laughter and looked down. His jeans were bulging. Sorey's green eyes went round with surprise. What was happening? Why was it happening now of all times? The sight stunned him into silence.

"Sorey?"

"Uh!" No. Mikleo didn't need to know about this. Sorey didn't dare bring it up with him. "Yeah? Sorry about that. My mind kinda drifted off for a bit there."

Mikleo smirked, crossing his arms, his hand breaking away from Sorey's. "You better not let it wander when we start classes."

"Hmph! As if!"

After some more light conversation, the two parted ways. Well, Mikleo had to go home, and Sorey wanted to spend some more time outside. Once Mikleo was out of sight, however, Sorey made a beeline for the remains of the aqueduct. His pants were still tight, and the hardened feeling down there was irritating him to no end. Undoing his zipper was unnecessary. His pants were loose enough so Sorey could pull the front outward to get a good view of his genitalia. He looked both ways to see if anyone was around. There was no one. Good, the coast was clear. Sorey pulled the hem of his pants outward. He didn't like what he saw.

"Ugh…" Sorey groaned.

It wasn't the sight of his genitalia that discomforted him so. All boys and men got erections. It was a natural bodily reaction. Perfectly normal. But Sorey noticed that it had been happening far more frequently now than it ever did before. He would even see it like this whenever he would wake up in the morning. Good thing they never lasted very long. Still, the fact that it would suddenly become erect frequently, and at the most random times to boot, wasn't something Sorey was used to. Why was it doing this so much? It was then that something flashed through his mind.

It usually happened when Sorey would talk with Mikleo.

Was his body reacting to Mikleo? His presence alone?

No. That couldn't be. It just wasn't possible. Right?

* * *

The first day of college came and went rather quickly. Sorey had printed out his schedule, taking note of the locations of the classrooms so he wouldn't get lost. Thankfully, since the wings of the buildings were all very close together, it was easy for Sorey to find his first class. It was mostly an introductory session, with the teacher introducing themselves, passing out the syllabus, explaining what the course was about, and getting to know the students. Nothing of note really happened, and Sorey found himself looking forward to later classes. His second class for the day turned out much the same, except they started the first lesson right away, which was easy enough to understand. Sorey had no trouble keeping up, as he had brought all his books and notebooks with him and took notes, assuming he would need to do so.

The second day was when things started to become a little upsetting. Sorey had arrived at his algebra class fifteen minutes early, and the classroom was practically empty when he got there, so he just sat down on a random chair and kicked his legs, enjoying the silence. It was calm and peaceful, and even the noise of the crowds outside were muffled, making it pleasant to listen to. Gradually, more people trickled inside, and before long, the classroom was full. But the teacher hadn't arrived.

It was then that Sorey could feel a set of eyes gazing at him. He turned to his right, noticing a pretty young lady looking his way. Her dirty blonde hair was abundantly curly, with her ponytail bouncing all around, tied up with a white flower accessory. Sorey thought it looked good on her. Then again, the girl did look nice, with her pink shirt, white skirt, black leggings, and gray sneakers. As soon as Sorey looked her way, the girl smiled and slowly waved at him. Sorey waved back, but wondered why she was waving at him of all people. There were plenty of other people around to wave at. Why him? Before Sorey could think too much about it, the teacher arrived.

Like with his other classes, his first day of algebra was just an introductory session, but the teacher made it clear that the kids all needed to have their own graphic calculators in order to do their homework. The minute he said that, Sorey's whole body went rigid, and his hand started shaking on its own. Graphic calculator? His own? Where could he buy one? How could he even afford one? Last time he checked, graphic calculators like that were expensive, with new ones going for over a hundred dollars. Would Zenrus even buy one? Should they order one online, would arrive on time? Sorey could feel his head starting to spin, even more so when the teacher began explaining that they would begin their first lesson at the next class.

By the end of class, Sorey could only stare at his notebook, his hand shaking like a leaf while holding a pencil, wanting nothing more than to leave. Leave, leave, leave. It was as though the whole classroom was threatening to swallow him whole and drown him in expectations he was sure he couldn't possibly fulfill no matter how hard he tried. The teacher's lecture turned into white noise that he couldn't understand, which only made everything worse. His skin itched. His ears vibrated. His eyes blurred. Nothing made sense anymore. Before Sorey knew it, class was dismissed and he found himself sitting on a nearby bench.

Thank Maotelus he had an hour to himself so he could take time and calm down. He very slowly rocked himself back into his world, hoping to push that pesky anxiety out of his system. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work. His eyes burned as tears snuck right out. He wiped them away with one hand, but more followed. Small, weak sobs suddenly escaped his throat the more he tried to wipe his tears.

"Why am I...crying…?" Sorey whimpered. Any attempt at stopping the tears was futile at this point. "I shouldn't be feeling like this...there's so much I need to do…" Nothing he said to himself could push the gnawing anxiety away. "What should I do?"

"Ummm...excuse me."

The soft, lofty voice of a woman suddenly pulled Sorey out of his world. Sorey yelped in surprise as he whirled around, facing the person in question. It was the ponytail girl who sat next to him earlier. She looked down at him, her hazel eyes full of concern. Sorey hastily rubbed his arm over his eyes. Did she see him crying? He could feel his cheeks burn.

"Uhh...I...I didn't-"

"Are you okay?" All of a sudden, the girl sat down next to him, looking his way. "You seem upset. Is something wrong?"

"Oh! Uhh…" Sorey was at a loss for words. Why was this girl talking to him? Was she genuinely concerned, or was it something else? What could he even say to her? Again, he hastily wiped the rest of his tears away. "I'm sorry. Did I freak you out? I tend to do that."

"No no. You didn't," The girl reassured, waving her hand back and forth. "If something's bothering you, I'd be more than happy to listen. I don't know how I can help, but…"

Sorey wasn't sure why, but something inside him compelled him to talk. The girl didn't sit too close to him, nor did she seem like she was pressuring him. On impulse, Sorey sputtered, "It's just...it's my second day of college and I'm already feeling kinda...I dunno...overwhelmed. I mean, I need to get a graphic calculator and those are really expensive, and there's all this new homework that I have to do by next week...heh. I'm 18 years old. I really should know better than to act like such a baby."

"Don't say that," The girl told him. "That's perfectly normal. I just started college last week myself, so I understand how you're feeling. It's hard to adjust to something so big and new right off the bat, even if you do prepare for it as much as you can."

Taking in a big sniff, Sorey wiped some more tears that snuck out from his eyes. He wasn't sure why he even told all of this to a random stranger. But she seemed nice enough, even though Sorey was still puzzled as to why she even took the time to talk to him of all people. He certainly hoped she wasn't only talking to him because he was sad.

"Oh! Forgive me if I'm too forward, but…" The girl quickly changed the subject. "Would your name be Sorey by any chance?"

She knew his name? "Yeah. I'm Sorey. How'd you guess?" Sorey wasn't exactly a common name, and in his case, it was only a nickname. Did she hear it from someone?

"You're friends with Mikleo, right?"

"If by Mikleo you mean Cormick Leopold Rulay, then yes."

The girl's light green eyes glimmered, and she beamed, clasping both hands together. "Oh, wonderful! I didn't think I'd run into you so soon!" The girl exclaimed, like she had won the lottery. "Mikleo's one of my good friends, and he's told me a lot about you. He noticed we share some classes, and he told me to look out for a brown haired man with orange feathers on his ears."

It was Sorey's turn for his eyes to go round. She was one of Mikleo's friends? Sorey didn't think he'd run into one of them so soon either. He knew Mikleo had other friends, and heard plenty of stories about them, but he wasn't sure if Mikleo ever told them about him. The fact that this girl knew about the feathers on his ears confirmed what she said. Still, Sorey could imagine Mikleo saying something like, "You two share a class, so you might run into him. Sorey has feathered earrings, so he's really easy to notice."

"Did he, really?" Sorey fumbled with one of said feathers with two fingers, not sure how to take that. "So, uh...what's your name?"

"I'm Alisha. Alisha Diphda."

Alisha? That name rang a bell. Sorey had heard Mikleo mention an Alisha several times. He also noticed that she didn't ask him to shake her hand, even as a formality. Did Mikleo tell him about that? Whatever the case, Sorey could feel some of his anxiety going away, especially once he remembered Mikleo mentioning that she also liked the Celestial Record series. No longer did he feel as though an oppressive pressure was crushing down on his chest, and his eyes stopped blurring.

"It's nice to meet you!" Sorey flashed his 1000-kilowatt smile. "Mikleo told me you really like the Celestial Record series! I do, too!"

"Really? That's wonderful! I've read it since I was a kid!"

"Same here! Hey! Do you have any favorite characters? Mine are…"

Before long, the two of them were sucked into conversation about the Celestial Record. Sorey couldn't believe his luck. His second day at college, and already he made a potential new friend! Usually it took him about a week or so to make at least one friend. Still, just like with Mikleo, his heart turned light when he bombarded Alisha with questions and inquiries about the books. He had to wonder if the Celestial Record series was more well known in Elysia and Ladylake than in Camlann. Hardly anyone in his neighborhood and school knew the books even existed, or if they did, they just weren't interested. Sorey gesticulated with every word he spoke, sometimes rendering Alisha speechless with his vast knowledge of the fantastical lore, arms making exaggerated motions in all different directions.

"I can definitely see how Velvet's actions could influence the outcome of her confrontation with Artorius now that I've heard your interpretation," Alisha commented. "Oh! Sorry for the sudden change in subject, but I just remembered."

Sorey ceased his endless stream of chatter so he could listen. "Yeah? What?"

"You said you were worried about buying a graphic calculator for algebra," Alisha began. "I heard that the Math Center actually lets you rent them for a whole semester."

Renting? Graphic calculators? For a whole semester? The more Alisha explained, the more Sorey's mouth stretched into a wide, beaming grin. Now that was something he was definitely going to utilize. Why hadn't he found this out earlier? Granted, it was his second day of college.

"Seriously? I had no idea! How much does it cost to rent one?"

"Ten dollars. My boyfriend told me about it yesterday."

"Ooooh!" Sorey stood up from the bench, his anxiety and fear having completely been kicked to the curb. He closed his hands into fists and punched the air with both of them. "I am so gonna get on that first thing tomorrow!"

Alisha couldn't hold back a soft giggle. That was enough to make Sorey put both hands down automatically. "My, you're quite enthusiastic."

Suddenly rueful, Sorey looked away, scratching his hair with one hand. "Sorry. Did I freak you out again? I tend to get too excited about stuff, I know."

"No no. I apologize," Alisha wrapped her finger around the curled end of her ponytail, similar to how Sorey was fiddling with his feathers earlier. "It was rude of me to laugh. You're quite interesting, Sorey."

In an instant, Sorey's ears perked right up. "Huh? Really?"

The lady's ponytail bounced cutely as she nodded. "We should talk like this more often."

Sorey's _"I-made-a-new-friend"_ signal was blaring in his brain like an earthquake about to shake the world to its very core. This was his chance to engage. No way was he going to let this chance slip through his fingers.

"You're pretty cool, too! Umm…I'd love it if we could...I dunno...be friends?" He wished he was more smooth. Alisha was genuinely pretty in his eyes. Not as pretty as Mikleo, but she was still pretty in her own way. In a neat, elegant, graceful way that was her own. Plus, she liked the Celestial Record series and was kind enough to offer him a solution to a problem, therefore saving Sorey from a potential anxiety attack without even knowing it. He really did want to be her friend. She was so nice!

Alisha flashed a ladylike smile in his direction. "I don't see why not. Mikleo doesn't go on and on about you for nothing. We could all get together when we're free and maybe have lunch on campus sometime."

"Yeah! That sounds awesome! Thanks!"

Unfortunately, they had little time to converse after that. Their next classes were coming up shortly, but they did take time to exchange phone numbers. Even after Alisha left to go to her next class, Sorey was on cloud nine. He actually skipped to his next class, his entire persona shining with mirth the entire time. It helped that the class wasn't as overwhelming as his previous one, so it was easier to process what was going on. The rest of the day went by swimmingly.

* * *

The third and fourth days of college went just the same. This time, Sorey was able to get through his classes without difficulty, and made sure to jot down whatever notes he needed for class. His homework assignments were already outlined on his syllabus, so he knew what he needed to do. Not only that, what Alisha said to him was true. Sorey went to the Math Center to rent a calculator, bringing with him ten dollars, and the attendants gave one to him without hassle. Sorey couldn't believe his luck. Now he could get through his algebra classes without worrying, even though math in and of itself was never exactly his strong suit.

After Sorey finished his architecture class, he had strolled through the student center to get a feel for where everything was. Lo and behold, he wound up running into both Alisha and Mikleo, and they didn't hesitate to invite him to hang out. They sat at a table in the cafeteria, just a couple feet away from where the donut stand was. Sorey didn't buy any food to eat for himself, since he wasn't particularly hungry at the moment. At this point, he was just too happy to just be in the presence of his wonderful friends. Sitting right next to Mikleo only made his already full cup of happiness overflow.

"So...you said that you guys have been friends for a while," Sorey began. "How long have you two known each other?"

Mikleo took some time to finish his rice before answering. "We've been friends since third grade."

"It's true," Alisha confirmed, looking through one of her notebooks. "He was the only boy in my class who didn't pick on me."

Sorey knew the feeling all too well. But he couldn't help but wonder why anyone would pick on someone as nice as Alisha. He decided against pressing the subject. They only just met, and Sorey didn't want to overstep any boundaries, especially since she didn't seem like the type to just spill her life story to some stranger she barely knew.

"Anyway, so how are you liking college so far?" Mikleo asked the two of them.

For a brief moment, Sorey thought about telling Mikleo about how he and Alisha first met. But he stopped himself in the nick of time. Did Mikleo really need to know about Sorey's little mini breakdown after algebra? Shaking his head just a bit, Sorey decided against it. What's done is done, he told himself.

"It's really cool!" Sorey exclaimed, extended his arms out. "Way better than high school!"

"Agreed," Both Alisha and Mikleo said that in perfect unison, their voices joining together in deadpan harmony.

It was then that an unfamiliar voice suddenly called out to them. Or rather, to be more specific…

"Alisha!"

Making a beeline for their table was a tall, muscular, bulky man taller than all three who sat at the table, with spiky black hair sticking upward, defying gravity at every turn. Sorey backed away some, his eyes wide from surprise at the sudden, unexpected stranger. Where in the world did this guy spring forth from? Overwhelmed by the spontaneous entrance, Sorey simply looked away, but he did make enough glances to take in some of his features. Thin sideburns, a thick goatee, jade eyes the same shade as his own, only slightly lighter, a thick red hoodie, black jeans, and grey shoes. He also noticed two scars on the right side of his head, cutting through a piece of his hair. Where did those come from?

As soon as the man arrived at their table, Alisha beckoned for him to come sit next to her. Without a word, he happily obliged. "Sergei! I take it you got my text?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," He promptly answered, right before giving Alisha a quick peck on her forehead.

"I should introduce you," Alisha pointed in Sorey's direction. "This is Mikleo's friend Sorey. Sorey, this is my boyfriend, Sergei Strelka."

Sorey shivered, feeling the unfamiliar set of eyes gaze upon him in interest. His throat closed up. Unable to form words, he simply waved his hand at the large man. Thankfully, much to Sorey's great relief, Sergei made no note of his lack of verbalization. He simply said hi and waved right back, not pressing him any further. To say that Sorey was completely overjoyed would be an understatement. Most people he was introduced to would be extremely persistent in getting something out of him, to the point of invading his personal space, and when he would tell them to back off, even politely, they would be offended. Thank Maotelus that didn't happen here! After that, the foursome went back and forth in conversation, with Sorey gradually getting used to Sergei's presence.

Any anxiety he had about Alisha's boyfriend immediately disappeared when Sergei mentioned something that piqued his interest immensely. "So, Sorey. Mikleo tells me you're quite a history buff," Sergei began. "Did you know that Ladylake U has a history club here?"

History club? "What?" Sorey was so stunned, he immediately looked right at Sergei's face. Not at his eyes, more at his bushy eyebrows. "There's a history club?!"

"Indeed there is. Alisha and I just looked into it and we're going to go to meetings from now on," He explained further.

"Same here," Mikleo raised two fingers, throwing in his two cents. "It's in D wing, room 23, held on Wednesdays three o'clock to five."

Three to five. Sorey pulled his schedule out. His last class on Wednesdays ended at 2:15 PM. The realization hit him like a speeding freight train. He could actually go to the history club! Unable to contain his bubbling excitement, Sorey squealed before throwing his arms around Mikleo. He wanted to hug Alisha and Sergei as well, but decided against it, figuring he'd try to get to know them better before showering them with affection. That didn't stop Sorey from laughing and trapping Mikleo in a tight embrace.

"Oh my gosh, this is awesome!" Sorey cried, his cheek nuzzling against a very surprised Mikleo's. "Thank you guys so much! I've always wanted to join a history club!" Neither Alisha nor Sergei even minded that Sorey's voice had gone up several octaves. They just smiled, quietly rejoicing in their new friend's bliss.

"The meetings don't start until next Wednesday, though," Alisha told him.

"Uhh...Sorey?" Mikleo croaked. "You're squeezing me a bit too hard."

Sorey loosened his hold, but he still snuggled up against Mikleo, too overcome with joy to think much about anything else but a bright, happy future awaiting him. History club! With Mikleo, Alisha, and Sergei! New friends! Potential debates about the past and the ancient relics and civilizations! Maybe it was an official club and he could use it to get a chance to go to faraway lands and explore ruins! Sorey couldn't wait for next Wednesday to arrive. A warm rush coursed through his entire body, his heart throbbing with excitement from the joyous news. The rest of the gathering went smoothly, with Sorey getting to know Alisha and Sergei, and the couple getting to know him in return. Once they mentioned history, Sorey palavered on and on, his previous apprehension from before kicked to the curb like it was never even there to begin with.

Before college, Mikleo had told him about Alisha before. She proved to be a very sweet, open, and patient young lady, only too happy to engage in discussions about history and ancient civilizations with Sorey. Once the two were conversing about the Acropolis and the Ancient Amphitheatre of Pendrago, the two of them were bouncing off each other like they had been friends for a long time. Even Mikleo couldn't help but smile at the two of them. It helped that, like Mikleo and himself, Alisha had just as much knowledge of ruins and ancient civilizations, even though both she and Sergei were pursuing majors in political science. Sergei was just as nice, though not as invested in talk of ruins and times past. He did listen attentively.

Eventually, the group had to split and go about the rest of their day. But Sorey didn't mind at all. He made two new friends in the first week, and found out that there was a history club. Both of those things were enough for Sorey to be happy the entire day. Even his fifth day, the last in the week, was peaceful and joyous, because he shared a class with Mikleo. Afterward, they had plenty of time to spend together on campus before their last classes for the day. They went to another part of the student center where there were more varieties of food being served, such as pizza, sandwiches, soup, etc. But Sorey noticed Mikleo buying what appeared to be round, yellow buns.

When they sat down, Mikleo was the first to speak. "Hey, Sorey. Have you ever had a Mabo curry bun before?"

"Mabo curry bun?" Sorey arched an eyebrow. Mabo curry was definitely one of Sorey's favorite foods. But a Mabo curry bun was something he had never heard of. "Nope. I had no idea those were even a thing."

Just like that, Mikleo put one of his purchases right in front of Sorey. It was a yellow bun wrapped in plastic wrap. The label read _Mabo curry bun_.

"You got this for me?" Sorey pointed to the bun.

Mikleo nodded, folding his hands and perching his chin on top of them. "Why not? I had some extra money, and you said you liked Mabo curry. Consider it a congratulations gift for getting into Ladylake. Try it. If you don't like it, that's alright."

Sorey peeled the wrapper back and took the bun into his hands. Warm to the touch, but not so warm that it would burn his fingers. Slowly, he held it up and took a very small bite. The dough was soft, but not sticky, and the meat walked on his tongue easily. But the taste was still rather vague. He took a slightly bigger bite this time, and got results. The inside really did taste like Mabo curry! Satisfied with this new experience, Sorey wolfed down the rest of the mabo curry bun, savoring the taste.

"Man, this stuff IS good! Thanks, Mikleo!" Sorey made sure to swallow before talking, as he knew it was rude to talk when one's mouth was full.

"Glad you like it. I kinda knew you would."

Liked it? Sorey loved it. The brown haired youth wasn't sure what he did to deserve someone like Mikleo in his life. Someone as nice, kind, caring, and understanding as Mikleo was a rarity in Sorey's life. He wondered if maybe Selene sent Mikleo to him, feeling bad that her life got cut short so suddenly, right when her son's life was starting to begin. If that was the case-Sorey decided to think so-he silently thanked her for putting Mikleo into his life. He wondered if his mother was proud of him, now that he was in college. Actually, no, he knew she was proud of him. His mother never wasted a chance to tell Sorey how wonderful he was, and always took time to celebrate all of his achievements, no matter how small. So few people understood autism like his mother and Mikleo did. But whether they did or not, he loved them both all the same.

In fact, Sorey had Mikleo to thank for his new life in Elysia. Had Mikleo not decided to be his friend, Sorey was sure he would have succumbed to his despair and loneliness, or maybe become bitter and cynical, hardening his heart. Mikleo was the one who opened his heart to him. Mikleo was there to calm him down and offer kind words when Sorey had his meltdowns. Mikleo was the last push he needed for Sorey to decide to even apply to Ladylake University. Mikleo lended him an ear and a shoulder to cry on when Sorey needed to talk about the pain brought on by his mother's death. Mikleo made good on his promise to never abandon Sorey when he fell in the ruins and hurt his leg and shoulder. Everything about Mikleo, from his shared love of history, ruins, and the Celestial Record, to his calm, graceful, elegant, mature nature...he was everything Sorey wanted in a friend and more.

All of his family and friends were important to him, Mikleo included.

Before long, Sorey found himself daydreaming. He could picture it now. He and Mikleo spending time together, going to places such as the park, the museum, or an ice cream stand. Sharing food, sitting in grassy meadows watching clouds go by, holding hands, tickling each other for fun, going into lengthy discussions about ruins and history, sharing a soft, tender kiss under the trees.

Wait...he and Mikleo kissing?

Sorey's face burned bright red like a blazing fire.

"...Sorey?"

The sweet, familiar voice pulled him back to reality. Sorey fixed his jade eyes onto his friend's neatly done hair. Not one strand was out of place. Just looking at his friend made Sorey feel as though he could melt into a puddle of goo. He loved all of his friends and family. He loved them all. He loved Mikleo.

And there, as the realization struck him, Sorey's vocal chords shut down. But his heart was thundering.

' _I...I'm...in love with Mikleo. I love Mikleo. Not just as a friend. More than a friend,'_ These new thoughts were so strange to him. In that moment, Sorey's heart overflowed.

"You alright?" Mikleo asked. "Is it too loud?"

Finally, Sorey's voice returned. "No no. It's fine. I kinda spaced out for a bit, that's all."

Mikleo flashed his sweet smirk, unfazed. "You better stay focused if you want to get through college."

"Indeed."

His heart still hammered like a row of trumpets blaring their music. Sorey had no idea how he managed to keep himself from blurting out his thoughts. But he knew one thing for sure: the dots were finally starting to connect. Sorey's heart beating fast, the frequent erections and morning woods, his daydreams about Mikleo, Sorey imagining himself kissing Mikleo and being romantic with him just now...it all made sense now.

He was in love with Mikleo.


	14. Hearts Full of Love

Chapter 14: Hearts Full of Love

Time was going by so fast. It didn't take long for a whole month to pass since Sorey started his first week of college. It had some rough patches, but Sorey was already enjoying himself immensely. He made some new friends, enjoyed his classes, the homework wasn't too bad, and the history club he joined was a ball. Going into lengthy discussions about ancient ruins and architecture, civilizations left behind by the passage of time, and ancient relics with people like himself-not just one person, but a whole group of them, who all welcomed him with open arms-was an absolute dream come true. Sorey often found himself wondering if he could have had this kind of experience had the colleges he applied to, especially Pendrago and Marlind, accepted him. But that was in the past. For now, Ladylake University was giving him everything he always wanted and more.

However, thoughts of Mikleo still lingered in Sorey's mind. Specifically, the realization that Sorey was in love with Mikleo, his best friend in Elysia. All throughout the month, Sorey tried to act as though everything was fine. He wasn't sure when would be a good time to even tell Mikleo his feelings, if he could tell him at all. But questions kept on bombarding him from the inside. What if Mikleo rejected him? What if Mikleo didn't feel the same way, should Sorey tell him? Mikleo did have two previous boyfriends, and neither relationship lasted long. If Mikleo did feel the same way, would Sorey even be able to give him what he wanted? Could Sorey even handle being in a relationship? He wished there was some kind of handbook on how to be a boyfriend, and a good one. Too bad such luxuries were hard to come by. Some sources on the internet were good and helpful, others were straight up terrible. Sorey had never been in a relationship before, so he was pretty much clueless.

Elysia welcomed September and autumn with open arms. On one clear night, Sorey was in his room, lying on his bed, lining up all of his mini Normin plushies by color and hat design, Justiss included. The pattern always went like this: Pink, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, brown, black. To Sorey, pink always had to come before red, because red and white make pink, and red is darker than pink. It just made more sense that way. Everything else was self-explanatory, with black being at the end because black is a combination of all colors. He only owned fifteen plushies, and Sorey kept pointing at them and counting them in his mind. It was just a nice way for him to organize his thoughts. Staring at his Normin dolls and fiddling with them every now and again-sometimes lining them up backwards-always helped him relax. Of course, not even this lifelong, self-soothing routine he created for himself gave him the answers he needed in regards to telling Mikleo how he felt.

His ears caught the sound of Zenrus's shoes pattering across the floor, but he still kept his gaze locked onto his Normin dolls. Zenrus walked right into Sorey's room with a smile on his aging face.

"Sorey? I thought you'd be reading one of your books," Zenrus mused.

Sorey merely hummed in response, not taking his eyes off of his plushies. Zenrus did sit down on the bed next to him.

"My, those are quite cute. You like those, right?"

"Yeah. I like the show, too," Sorey replied, adjusting the hat on one of the pink Normins, as it covered it's left eye. "It's one of the few shows for kids that doesn't make me want to claw my eyes out."

A hearty laugh escaped Zenrus's lips. "Honestly, lots of things on TV make me want to claw my own eyes out. That's why I don't watch much of it anymore. When I was a child, we didn't have TV at all."

Finally, Sorey shifted himself upward so he could sit and raise himself to his grandfather's level. "I'll bet things were different back in your day."

"Indeed they were. Kids didn't sit in the house all the time. My friends and I always ran outside, swimming in rivers, catching bugs, climbing trees, fighting with sticks and pretending we were knights in shining armor...those were good times."

Sorey tilted his head to one side. He couldn't picture Zenrus doing stuff like that. Of course, he had no idea what life was like during Zenrus's generation. But he could easily picture random kids doing all of that here in Elysia. There were plenty of rivers, meadows, and trees all around. Perfect for people who wanted to raise their child among nature.

"Have you lived here your whole life, Gramps?" He asked, his curiosity having been piqued.

"Not exactly," Zenrus replied, straightening out his goatee with one hand. "I lived in a similar town called Feirefiz, but my family and I moved to Pendrago when I started college, and I've lived there ever since. But I always liked living among nature best, so I eventually moved here once I retired."

With nothing to add, Sorey simply hummed and went back to staring at his Normin dolls. But a warm glow surged through his body. It was from noticing that Zenrus wasn't offended at the lack of response. Grinning ear to ear, Sorey was lost in his mind, happy that for once, he wasn't getting yelled at for being mistaken for not listening. He was. He was always listening, even when he didn't want to. Having hypersensitive hearing could be fickle that way.

"Do you always line things up?"

"When I feel like it, yeah. I like things nice and neat."

"Your mother told me that lining things up calms you down. Is that true?" Zenrus asked. Sorey could tell from the tone of his voice that his grandfather wasn't asking out of suspicion or disgust. He sounded like he was genuinely curious, like he wanted to know if that was really true.

"Yeah, that's right. It helps me think and organize my thoughts. It helps me unwind, too," He explained in no uncertain terms. He hoped he was.

Zenrus could only smile. Again, the old man wasn't an expert on autism, but whether someone was autistic or not, how they played, unwinded, organized their thoughts, and navigated their environment in ways that made sense to them was different for everyone. Where was the harm in simply lining things up? Not only that, Zenrus could see where Sorey was coming from. One of his own favorite ways to unwind was to knit. Mending his fingers, coiling the yarn, watching the needles and yarn move about in circular patterns that didn't change unless he wanted them to...it was far better than dealing with cryptic lawyers and telemarketers trying to con him out of his hard earned money.

All of a sudden, Sorey shifted himself so that he was right next to his grandfather, laying his head on his shoulder. Sorey grinned as he rested his head against his grandfather. It didn't take long for Zenrus to take the hint, and gently stroke Sorey's locks with a wrinkled hand. Sorey hummed happily as he was pet. It was like being with his mother again. Gentle fingers running through his hair, massaging his head and touching him so pleasantly...Sorey leaned into the touch, wanting more. To think he had been scared to do this with him before...Sorey scolded himself for his foolishness. But all he could feel now was completely blissful and blessed. It helped that Zenrus's fingernails, though they were long, didn't scratch at his hair or scalp in a way that hurt or cut into his skin.

"Gramps…" Sorey whispered. "I never really got to thank you for suggesting I apply to Ladylake, did I?"

"There's no need to thank me, my boy. There's no need," Zenrus told him.

"Yeah, well...it'd be rude to not do so, so I'm gonna do it anyway. Thank you. For everything. For this."

"You're welcome. You're my grandson. There's no way I would just abandon you. The day I disown you is the day Hell freezes over, which, as you can tell, is never."

Sorey knew in full confidence that he wouldn't. But as far as Sorey knew, Zenrus wasn't the only one who had a hand in this chapter of his life. One other person deserved just as much credit. Before he could speak about him, Zenrus beat him to the punch.

"I'm sure Mikleo's presence has helped you immensely," Zenrus noted, continuing to stoke Sorey's hair. "I'm glad you two became friends."

Friends…

The brown haired youth's heart began to thunder ever so slightly. Goodness, even hearing his name was enough to make his body react.

"Yeah. Me too," Sorey looked up at his grandfather. "You know, Mikleo was the one who gave me the final nudge I needed to even think of applying to Ladylake U. I don't think I would have tried it out had he not mentioned that he went there himself."

It was here that Zenrus looked down at his grandson. Seeing him smile and bask in his touch warmed his heart. How could anything be more pleasant than this? It was like he had gone back in time by fifty years, when his children were young and would flock to him, happily begging for him to pet them and play with them. Sorey's blissful enjoyment of the small gesture only solidified the fact that Zenrus really did love his grandson, wanting nothing more than to see him happy. True, he did give credit to Mikleo for helping Sorey gather the courage to come clean about everything. Come to think of it...Mikleo had only come to the Shepherd mansion a few times.

"Speaking of Mikleo, how has he been?" Zenrus began a new conversation. "I haven't seen him around lately."

"He's been busy with school," Sorey told him. While Sorey did love his new class structure and that he had less classes to worry about than regular school, homework and projects still had to be done. "Last I checked, he's been swamped with homework. I try not to bother him. He works hard."

"I'm sure he does. Still, even the most studious of students need a break once in a while…" Zenrus mused. Even as a child, the old man always knew that people needed time for themselves. Whether it was to take a break for a few minutes, or needing a lot of downtime or a day to themselves to unwind. He never underestimated the power of rest and relaxation. Of course, neither did Sorey. "You should invite Mikleo over here sometime. Maybe even for a little sleepover."

Sleepover? His ears perked up upon hearing the word, and Sorey pulled himself out from underneath his grandfather's arm to sit up straight. "A sleepover?"

Zenrus nodded. "Have you ever invited people to your house for a sleepover before? Many of the girls I knew in school had sleepover parties all the time."

It didn't take long for Sorey to pull out some memories from the treasure box that was his brain. "I've had a couple, way back when. I know I had Isaac sleep over a few times. The first time was when we were in...third or fourth grade, I think. Then he slept over again in my junior year."

None of the sleepovers Sorey held had brought in more than one person outside his home. Many of his friends happened to be girls, and Sorey inviting girls over to sleep in his house alongside him wasn't allowed for obvious reasons. It didn't help that many of his male classmates were more interested in other things than going over to the ruin nerd's house. Still, the idea of inviting Mikleo here for a sleepover was very enticing. He could imagine it right away. He and Mikleo reading books together and debating over ruins and ancient relics. Sorey and Mikleo having a pillow fight, bashing each other with pillows. Sorey showing Mikleo some of his favorite videos online. Sorey and Mikleo having dinner together. Watching the stars and naming the constellations. The two of them sleeping in the same bed and not thinking about school, homework, or projects. Just a day of fun and bliss.

"Would you like to have him over sometime?" Zenrus asked.

"Wait...seriously?"

Once again, Zenrus nodded. "I know you two are close, so I certainly don't mind having him spend the night here."

Immediately, Sorey smiled so wide, his mouth cut right through his cheeks, his whole being radiating mirth. "Awesome! I'd love to invite Mikleo to a sleepover!" He flung his arms around the old man, nuzzling his wrinkled cheek with his own softer one. "Oh!" Then a realization hit him. "I do have to ask him when he'll be available. Like, when he's free, what time he'll come over, if he's not too swamped with homework...and I wonder if we can ask Muse, too?"

"I'll talk to Muse about it," Zenrus reassured. "We'll figure something out."

"Thanks, Gramps. Again."

As far as Sorey was concerned, saying thanks felt hollow. Zenrus had been nothing but kind to him since Sorey first arrived in Elysia. Simply saying thanks couldn't possibly convey the eternal gratitude Sorey had for him. Nonetheless, he could tell his grandfather knew he was happy. Good thing that, unlike some people, Zenrus didn't pester or lecture him about being grateful, especially over delayed responses.

A sleepover with Mikleo...Sorey soon went to bed with a light heart, his mind full of pleasant dreams.

* * *

Another day of college arrived, and Sorey hadn't seen Mikleo all day. He knew their schedules were different, so of course they would be in different parts of campus. Still, Sorey felt like he was going to bounce off the walls. He needed to ask Mikleo if he could come over and spend the night. Keeping it all in was like trying to trap a bunch of very hyper, exercise-deprived dogs in a tiny cage, and his heart kept pounding and thundering all throughout the wait. If he didn't get it out of his system soon, Sorey wasn't sure what he'd do.

Currently, Sorey's fingers danced on the keyboard as he added some extra details to a homework assignment he had been working on. It wasn't supposed to be turned in until another week and a half, but Sorey had already completed over half of it, so he planned to get another good chunk of it done before then. His fingers fired away, not intent on stopping anytime soon, and Sorey was proud that he managed to get so much gears in his head were moving so fast, it was like they were on overdrive.

"In the movie, Colin is shown to be a very spoiled and whiny little brat, and his disability is portrayed in a way that tries to make the audience sympathize with his plight," Oftentimes, Sorey often recited the words he typed to himself. Not so loud that everyone around him would hear, just low enough that only he knew what he himself was saying.

It didn't take long for a shadow to briefly obscure the screen, and a lock of dirty blonde hair to flutter around one of his eyes.

"Hi, Sorey!"

A familiar, friendly voice greeted him. Sorey looked to his side and smiled. "Oh! Hey, Alisha!" The girl sat down at the empty computer next to him, flashing her warm, friendly smile.

"Don't you have class at this time?"

"We got let out a little early, so I thought I'd finish up some homework ahead of time."

"Very smart."

He, Alisha, and a few other students occupied the computer lab, but the two of them had a corner all to themselves. Nobody bothered them. Not only that, they managed to share a nice conversation about the history club and Alisha's reactions to the events of volume six of the Celestial Record. But the subject was quickly changed by something unexpected.

"Sorey?" Alisha began, curling a lock of her hair with one finger. "Forgive me if this is rude to say, but I notice you seem to be acting strange lately."

"Strange?" It wasn't uncommon for Sorey to be told he was strange. Oftentimes, not in a pleasant way, either. But he could tell Alisha wasn't being malicious or angry about it. Her voice staying soft and calm told him that she was likely genuinely concerned. "Strange how?"

"Sometimes when Mikleo is talking to you, you seem to be lost in thought."

"Yeah. That happens. Won't deny that," Sometimes Sorey's mind would wander on its own, even if he didn't mean for it to. People would assume he was either not paying attention or thinking they were boring, which always offended them. Nine times out of ten, they were wrong. But even if Sorey did try to explain that he wasn't doing it on purpose, especially not to be mean or rude, hardly anyone bothered to listen. He had to wonder why it was so easy for people to get so worked up over stuff that wasn't worth making a fuss of, especially Sorey for being at the mercy of his genes and mind.

"Your face turns red when you see him, too."

"Does it really?"

Come to think of it, Sorey noticed, his face would grow warm whenever he would see Mikleo. Not in the way an oppressive summer heat wave would make his face feel hot, sweaty, and flushed. It felt more soft, gentle, and...fluffy. Like Morgrim's fur touching his skin whenever she would nuzzle against him comfortingly, just the way he liked it. He wondered if that was because of his recent revelation of being in love with Mikleo.

Wait a minute…

"Sometimes you'd be extremely happy one minute, then becoming a stuttering, blushy mess the next."

"That happens too."

What exactly was Alisha asking? Sorey could feel the skin on the back of his neck crawl.

"You know, Sergei acted the same way with me before he asked me out on a date. I've even seen Mikleo do those things as well."

Sorey's eyes widened. "Wait, really?" Mikleo? Being embarrassed, lost in thought, and sometimes stuttering like he was getting stage fright from public speaking? No way. That didn't sound like Mikleo at all. He was always calm, cool, and composed. Except when he wasn't, but even then, Mikleo always kept a level head and spoke eloquently like he always did.

Maybe...did she know? Or figure it out?

"You have a crush on Mikleo, don't you?"

There it was. Sorey could feel one of his hands suddenly flap up and down all by itself. He didn't attempt to stop it, because good God, Alisha figured it out. She figured it out and wasn't screaming at him like the people who berated his mother did. Was Mikleo right? Was Sorey really so transparent that people could easily read him like a map? His shoulders tensed, and all of a sudden, the chatter around him flooded his mind, meshing with his already jumbled thoughts. He couldn't think. Everything was barreling toward him like a train heading right toward him.

"Sorey?"

"Oh!" Finally, Alisha's voice pulled him out. His hand stopped shaking. "Sorry. I...yeah, you're right." No point in hiding it. Alisha was his friend. The fact that she wasn't freaking out over both his little _"One-of-my-deepest-darkest-secrets-got-exposed"_ episode and how she mentioned a crush on Mikleo so casually had to mean something. Right? "I'm in love with Mikleo."

Instead of freaking out, berating him, or dropping him like a hot potato, she simply giggled. Not a malicious giggle, but a genuinely happy one, though quiet enough to not disturb the rest of the students in the lab. "I'm honestly not surprised."

"Huh?"

"You always seem to go ga-ga over Mikleo, and I can see why. You like him a lot, don't you?"

Like him? Understatement of the millennium. "You've known him for a lot longer than I have, so I probably sound like a big idiot for saying this, but…" Somehow, everything fell into place. The words came streaming right out of him in ease, like a smooth running river. "Mikleo's done so much for me. He makes me really happy. So much has happened in my life over the past few months, both good and bad, and I have Mikleo to thank for 90% of the good parts of it."

Alisha put both elbows on the counter, hands on her cheeks as she listened. "It's funny. Mikleo said the same thing about you. Maybe you two are meant for each other."

Meant for each other? Sorey huffed. That seemed too good to be true. "I don't know about that. But it's true. I am in love with him, and I want to...be in a relationship with him," At that moment, Sorey frowned. Alisha couldn't help but think that a frown didn't suit him at all.

"What's stopping you? Do you think he'll say no if you tell him how you feel?"

"That, and...well...the thing is..." He wasn't sure how to explain it. But there was no point in not doing so, so he pressed on. "I've never been in a relationship before. With anyone. Ever. I don't know if I'll really be a good boyfriend. I don't know how being in a relationship really works, and I've seen plenty of romance movies. What if...what if I can't give him what he wants and needs? And what if I accidentally do something that would completely ruin everything we built up so far?"

He went on to explain that another reason he never pursued a relationship was that there were too many things that could go wrong. Maybe someone wouldn't really love him and just use him for their own amusement or convenience. Or out of malicious ulterior motive. Maybe the other party would reveal their true colors and hurt him, even resort to sexual assault. If something were to go wrong, what could he do? Would he have to take responsibility for it, even if it wasn't his fault, or would he have to make the other party do so, resulting in the relationship being ruined beyond repair? Plus, Mikleo had two other boyfriends, and both relationships fell apart for different reasons. There were too many risks involved, and Sorey didn't want to risk putting himself in a potentially vulnerable position.

Like before, Alisha simply listened. "I see. That makes a lot of sense," She mused aloud, putting her hand on her chin, ruminating. "I have to admit, you're the first person I ever met who actually put a lot of thought into this."

"More like I'm just a colossal worrywart who gets anxious over really stupid stuff," Sorey replied, self-deprecating like usual. "I guess I'm just scared of the outcome. I mean, if Mikleo doesn't want to be my boyfriend, that's alright. If he doesn't feel the same way about me, he doesn't, and I can't change how a person feels about me. I learned that the hard way loooong ago," Sorey's fingers began tapping at the keyboard again, this time to save his file. "But...if he says yes, then...what do I do?"

Sorey was at an impasse. He really did like Mikleo, and dreamed of being his boyfriend, sharing good times together and being in love, like a real couple. But the more he learned about relationships, the more he felt like the whole thing was this gigantic spider web of unsolvable puzzles with cryptic hints that he couldn't solve no matter what he tried, all leading towards something he may or may not come back from unscathed. Just thinking about it made his brain hurt. Why did something that sounded so simple have to be so complicated? Just like everything else in life.

"This may seem bold of me to say," Alisha began, pushing some hair out of her face. "But...I think you should tell Mikleo how you feel, and everything you just told me."

"Huh? How come?"

"You're right. Being in a relationship isn't all sunshine and rainbows," Alisha explained, keeping her words clear and concise. "I've been with Sergei since my junior year of high school, and before him, I dated another guy who turned out to be just terrible. I've seen both of Mikleo's past relationships fall apart. There's a chance he'll say no, probably because the pain from his most recent breakup might still be there, but I don't think that's enough reason to not want to tell him how you feel. The most important thing about being in a relationship is if both parties communicate openly, trust and respect each other, and not keep any secrets."

Sorey listened in silence. She was right. About everything. Then again, she did have experience in this matter, as she just said, so of course she would know.

"Whether you want to be his boyfriend or not, you should tell him how you feel," This time, Alisha's normally sweet voice suddenly turned stone hard. Not cold, but firm. "Don't wait and wind up missing your chance to do so. Worst thing that happens is that Mikleo says no. But it's easier to recover from that than to regret telling them too late and the pain of having been in a really, really bad relationship," She put a hand on her chest, affirming her resolve. "I've been there."

Again, Alisha was right. Sorey wanted to tell Mikleo so badly. Everything he told her, he wanted to tell him right away. There was so much that was dying to come out, bubbling up in every vein and artery in his body.

"Also, if he does say no, try not to be mad," She told him. "It's not the end of the world if someone doesn't go out with you. Another part of being a good boyfriend or girlfriend is to respect your partner's feelings and decisions. Like if you or them don't want to get too serious, or if you or them want to take things slow. Both parties have to respect each other."

Sorey nodded in agreement, smiling to himself. "Definitely."

He remembered Mikleo saying something similar. _"Being in a relationship is a two-way street. You can't expect someone to do everything for you, nor should you completely devote yourself to them or throw everything away for them. Each side has to work together, understand each other, and balance each other out."_ Would Sorey even be capable of working with Mikleo, should they even get into a relationship at all? Sorey really didn't want to mess up, and messing up was a part of life.

Still, he didn't want to keep everything inside forever. Alisha was right. Everything Sorey was bottling inside of him was starting to eat him alive, and it needed to go somewhere. Get out of his system. He silently nodded to himself.

"Alright. I'll tell Mikleo how I feel," Sorey announced.

Alisha flashed a soft smile in his direction. "I'm sure Mikleo would be very happy to know how you feel about him. I do have to admit, I've never met anyone who's ever worried about a relationship like you do."

"Well, I'm autistic, so I tend to get anxious about a lot of things," Sorey explained. He figured there wasn't anything wrong with telling Alisha about his disability. She seemed nice enough, and her not rejecting him over being homosexual, or his eccentric behavior in general, said a lot about her. "Worrying a lot kinda tends to come with that for me, especially with the way my brain is wired. Tis the inexplicable logic of my life, I suppose."

"Inexplicable logic, indeed."

The two of them shared a laugh before ending the conversation there and leaving the computer lab.

* * *

Telling Mikleo how he felt was easier said than done. After his talk with Alisha, he looked for Mikleo all throughout the day, but didn't see him anywhere. He thought about texting him, but decided against it. Sorey didn't want to pester him. Since he got out of school early today, he did decide on maybe stopping by Mikleo's house for a quick visit just to tell him about the sleepover this Friday. Mikleo's house was only a short walk away, so he could easily tell him about it and get back home before dinner. Why not? With resolve in his heart, Sorey marched over to Mikleo's house and knocked on the door. It took a couple minutes, but Sorey beamed as the door opened…

Only to find that Mikleo wasn't the one to answer. Instead, a short young girl with blonde hair greeted him with a curious but still disinterested expression on her little face.

"Huh? Edna?" Sorey's mouth fell agape. What in the world was Edna of all people doing at Mikleo's house?

"Go away," Edna told him in a blank, monotone voice. "We don't allow solicitors at the Rulay residence."

Solicitor? Why in the world was she calling him a solicitor? As far as Sorey knew, he certainly didn't look like one, nor did he have anything in his hands to give to her. Sorey squinted his eyes at Edna. "You've met me before, Edna!"

There was a brief silence. Then she said, "Oh yeah. You're Meebo's manservant. Took you long enough to grace the royal Rulay household with your illustrious presence."

Sorey rolled his eyes. "I'm not his servant, thank you very much," He had to remind himself why he was here, even though why Edna was even here was still a mystery. "Is Mikleo here by any chance? I was hoping I could talk to him for a bit."

Edna poked at the ground beneath her feet with the tip of her umbrella. To a normal person, she would have looked perfectly innocent. But Sorey could tell she was plotting something. "I'll let you in, but only if you tell me the secret password."

Password? Sorey groaned. Edna was doing this on purpose. But why? He knew he hadn't done anything to her, and he only met her once before. Or did she just like teasing people like this for fun? Now he knew how Mikleo felt. Obviously, Sorey was going to think of some way to get in. Maybe push right past her? But wouldn't that be considered breaking and entering? All he wanted to do was talk to Mikleo. It was something easy that would only take a couple minutes at most. Too bad Edna was delaying that by being an obstacle.

"Edna!" There was no mistaking Muse's voice. "Stop trolling whoever's at the door!" It didn't take long for Muse herself to appear at the door, sending Edna a mild scolding glare that told her to stop. Sorey flashed his pearly whites, relief flooding him like a wave as Edna gracefully stepped out of the way. "Oh! Hello, Sorey!"

"Hi Muse," Sorey greeted her warmly. "Sorry to pop in so suddenly. Is Mikleo here by any chance?"

Muse smiled right back. "I'll call him right now," She turned back inside the house. "Mikleo! Sorey's here to see you!"

"Coming!"

Now proved to be a good time for Sorey to ask the question that kept poking at his brain. "So...why are you here, Edna?"

The small girl simply held her parasol upward, balancing it on one of her dainty shoulders. "Meebo's helping me with my homework, and I'm bored out of my mind sitting in the house all by myself."

"So you're just here hanging out with him."

"You can say that. Muse always has great stories to tell."

Before either of them could say more, Mikleo came ambling out the door. He was wearing a rather thick green sweater, beige khakis, and was barefoot. Sorey wondered if those clothes were a bit too big for him. Or maybe Mikleo liked his close loose and baggy. Sorey liked his own to be that way as well, so that definitely wasn't a problem. He hoped Mikleo was comfortable, and as far as he was concerned, Mikleo looked cute and pretty in just about anything he put on.

"Hey, Sorey. Where did you spring forth from?" Mikleo crossed his arms, looking rather smug.

"My house," Sorey replied. "Anyway, I was wondering...Gramps said I should have like a little sleepover some time, and…" One of his fingers scratched his cheek. "I thought maybe I'd ask you if...you'd like to come spend the night sometime."

Edna opened her umbrella, hiding herself behind it. "Smooth, Sorey. Real smooth. I know where this is going. This is secretly code for _'Do you want to come over so we can have se-'_ "

"Edna!" Mikleo's face turned a furious tomato red color right as he yelled at Edna. "Shut it!" Even Muse had to hold a hand to her mouth, even though she had heard such comments from Edna many times before. With a groan, Mikleo took his attention off the smaller girl. "If you'll forgive the Little Miss Sass Master for being a nosy little brat here...to answer your question," Mikleo continued. "Sure, I'd love to spend the night at your house," He turned to his mother. "What do you think, Mom? Can I?"

There was no hesitation. Muse clapped her hands together, looking quite enthused. "Sure! I don't see why not! Would tomorrow be good?"

Sorey nodded vigorously. "Yeah! That'd be great!"

"Jeez, Sorey," Edna quipped. "Seriously. Your situational awareness blows. Can't you read the moment?"

"Shut it!" Both Sorey and Mikleo snapped in unison.

"Whatever," Edna whipped herself around, holding her umbrella behind her. "Just don't drag me into your thinly-veiled love affair."

It was here that both Sorey and Mikleo's faces turned an unsightly and furious red color. Sorey especially felt as though Edna was ripping his secrets wide open just by opening her mouth. Did she figure out that Sorey was in love with Mikleo? Granted, he knew she was teasing, as Mikleo told him that she likes to do that, but...this was just too much! He really didn't want Edna to out him right in front of both Mikleo and Muse. Didn't she have any sense of boundaries?

"Edna, you're embarrassing them," Muse told her.

Thankfully, that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

The next day came quickly, and Mikleo came right to the Shepherd house at noon, so he and Sorey would be able to spend the whole day together, along with part of the next day. Although Zenrus knew them well and trusted them, he did expect them to follow some rules: no drinking, no wrecking his personal property, namely his collection of books and everything in his study and room, and especially no extremely loud rough-housing. Sorey and Mikleo wouldn't dream of acting like wild frat boys in Zenrus's house, so they were careful to follow said rules. Zenrus knew this too, but being a grandparent, he felt the need to remind them just so. But other than that, they were allowed to do whatever they wanted.

Of course, the living room was filled with Sorey and Mikleo's merry, carefree voices. The two of them poured over yet another book about ancient ruins that Zenrus had owned, and Sorey found himself fixated on a picture of a ruin that housed a big rock. Said rock completely dwarfed the entranceway.

"This makes no sense!" Sorey exclaimed, pointing to the picture in question. A tall rock stood in the middle of a mostly empty room, dwarfing everything around it in size, even the small pottery that surrounded it. "How could anyone manage to put a rock in here? It's way bigger than the entrance!"

"Indeed," Mikleo agreed. "Maybe the people who built these ruins brought the rock inside before the ruins were finished?"

"No no no. The Nwyfre ruins were made before the era of Asgard," Sorey argued, gesticulating by waving his arms around in exaggerated, animated motions. "They didn't have the means or the technology needed to carry such a huge rock like that in there. Right?"

"Could be. Oh! Here's a thought! Maybe the ruins were built around the rock. Look here," Mikleo pointed to a paragraph further down. "It says here that this rock was believed to have contained an earth seraph who helped the early Asgardians during the Great War of Valhalla. Said earth seraph dwelled inside the rock, using it as her vessel as a way to thank the Asgardians for saving the native wildlife from invading hunters," Sorey watched as Mikleo's slender finger slid down to another paragraph right below it. "Good. I was right. It says here that the Asgardians built these ruins to protect the rock."

"I see...that makes sense. But wouldn't the ruins have attracted the invaders' attention anyway?"

"They did," Mikleo answered. "But the rock was spared, as the enemy assumed it was just an ordinary rock and didn't bother with it."

It was here that Lailah came into the room, flashing her warm smile. "My, aren't you two the budding archaeologists," She sat down next to them, intrigued by their conversation.

Sorey grinned right back. "Yep yep yep! That's actually what I want to be when I grow up...and why I'm going to college right now!" He used one finger to scratch at one of his cheeks. Mikleo smiled at how red Sorey's cheeks were. Red with absolute delight. "My friends and I used to love exploring abandoned houses and this one set of old ruins back in Camlann. We'd always pretend to find treasure and gold and ancient relics and all that stuff!"

Mikleo could barely hold back a chuckle. "I can totally imagine you doing that."

It didn't take long for Sorey to be lost in his memories. Himself, Isaac, Rose, and Bridget at ten years old exploring an old abandoned house that used to belong to a not very nice neighbor. Rose complaining that the whole thing was boring. Bridget helping Isaac get a piece of his coat out from a hook after it got stuck. Sorey finding an abandoned pearl necklace and a partly broken vase, acting like they were precious relics lost in time. Those were good times.

"Sorey?" Lailah's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Oh! Uhh...huh?"

"Are you alright?" She asked again.

"I'm fine," He reassured. "I just got lost in my thoughts for a bit," He added a rueful laugh to that statement. "I do that a lot. Nothing personal. Oh, right!" Sorey mentally scolded himself for forgetting that he was a host, and Mikleo was his guest. "Mikleo! Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Good thing Mikleo didn't care too much about that. He simply smiled and said, "No thanks. I'm good. Gramps was telling me about your Normin doll collection. Wanna show me?"

"Oooooh! Indeed I shall!" The boys immediately started up the stairs, racing toward Sorey's room in a flash.

From there, the two boys were as happy as can be. They mostly spent time in Sorey's room marveling over their collections, watching silly or funny videos on the computer, pouring over books, etc. As far as Sorey was concerned, his entire room seemed to glow with happiness, and he already considered his room his favorite place in the world aside from the castle. Sorey felt completely comfortable, even more so now that he was sharing it with Mikleo. Just being around the blue haired boy made a strange, fluttering feeling rise up in Sorey's stomach, spreading out into his entire being.

The time passed quickly, and that happens when someone is having fun. Before they knew it, dinner was here. Sorey helped Lailah out, as he usually did, and they prepared a rather nice, pleasant feast. Dinner was lively and full of merriment, especially when Zenrus shared some stories of his own childhood with the boys.

"In my day, we didn't have washing machines or dryers," Zenrus explained to the boys before munching on some of the chicken Lailah prepared. "We had to wash and dry our clothes by hand. Sometimes we used these things called washboards."

"I've seen those before," Mikleo told him. "My dad had one from when his grandmother was alive. We still have it in our basement. He really liked collecting old things, and he loved going to antique shops whenever we had the chance."

Lailah sprinkled some pepper on her chicken before contributing her own piece to the conversation. "Antique shops always have neat things. You never know what you'll find."

"I visit some on occasion," Zenrus piped in. "I don't do it too much anymore. I used to go to antique shops frequently in my younger days."

"Hey, Mikleo," Sorey chimed in. "I don't think I've told you. My mom and I went to the Lamorak Trails a few times."

Mikleo's eyes shot wide open, and he dropped his fork. The sharp clattering sound did make Sorey tense up a bit. "Seriously?! I've always wanted to go there!" His voice rose in pitch, and he sounded offended that Sorey got to go and he didn't. "Mom and Dad never took me there because they heard about the bear attacks that happened there and were afraid we'd get mauled! Newsflash: bears don't live there anymore!"

"Wow. I had no idea," Sorey mused. When he and Selene went to the Lamorak Trails, there weren't any bears around at all. Or maybe there were and they just hadn't seen them. It was a pretty safe and peaceful trail from what Sorey remembered, and he had seen plenty of interesting animals like snakes, deer, rabbits, and even rare dragonflies. Of course, he was more interested in the ruins at the end of the trail rather than the trail itself at the time.

It didn't take long for Mikleo to calm down and put the issue to rest. The rest of the dinner was pleasant, with Zenrus telling more stories about his childhood, sharing them with everyone without hesitation. Eventually, night fell. Sorey allowed Mikleo to take a shower first as a courtesy, knowing that he liked to be clean. The whole time Mikleo was in the shower, Sorey wondered how he was going to tell Mikleo that he loved him. He had come up with plenty of sentences to start off on, but none of them seemed to feel...right.

"Mikleo? Can I talk to you? Listen, this may sound weird, but...I have a crush on you, and...I'd love it if we could be boyfriends! No, that sounds dumb. He might laugh."

Second round. "I wanted to ask you if maybe...you would like to...go out with me?" Sorey facepalmed. "No. Too obvious."

Third round. "Hey, Mikleo. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. I really like you, but more than as a friend. Would you like it if we could be…" He shook his head. "No no no! That's so stupid!"

He was running out of ideas. "So Mikleo! Lately I've been thinking about being in a relationship with you...nah, still no good."

Right on cue, Mikleo poked his head into Sorey's room. "Sorey? I'm done with the shower. You can use it now."

"Thanks!"

Not even thinking about it while in the shower helped him come up with anything. Anything he could even think of either sounded terrible when he said it out loud, felt too predictable, or even sounded...what was the word? Manipulative. Sorey really did want a relationship with him. But how could he possibly bring it up in a way that wouldn't make Mikleo feel uncomfortable or freak him out? He also had to take into account the fact that Mikleo was in two previous relationships prior to this, and neither of them worked out. Sorey didn't want to rush into it, and obviously he knew better than to force Mikleo to do anything he didn't want to. Still...would it hurt to just tell him? That way, if he just let it out, Sorey wouldn't feel like was itching all over the place.

Sorey made sure to change into his pajamas in the bathroom rather than going into his own room. He didn't want Mikleo to see him nude. Then again, he didn't want anyone seeing him nude. His pajamas mostly consisted of a short sleeved black shirt and matching pants. Eventually, Sorey returned to his room. Mikleo happened to be sitting on his bed, looking at a framed picture. The photo showed Sorey wearing a silver high school graduation robe, complete with the weird hat and the dark blue tassel. Selene stood next to him, absolutely beaming, with one of her arms wrapped around Sorey's. The hat wasn't sitting straight on Sorey's head, but instead was a bit lopsided, close to falling off, and Sorey's neck was craned to the left.

"She's your mother, right?" Mikleo asked the minute he saw Sorey walk in.

"Yeah. Selene Shepherd," Sorey sat down, running his hand through his wet hair. "That was when I graduated high school."

A chuckle escaped Mikleo's lips. "Man, look at you. Why are you craning your neck like that?"

"Ehehehe," Sorey could only let out a rueful laugh. "That hat was annoying the crap out of me. It wouldn't stay straight on my head, and whenever I stood up straight, it always fell off, so I kept tilting my head because that worked better."

"Yeah. Those things can be a pain," Mikleo admitted. It was here that Sorey saw his friend's smile turn into a frown. A sad, wistful frown. Obviously, Mikleo was thinking about something painful from his past. Sorey could tell that much. An odd pressure began to grow from inside of him, making him feel warm all the way down to his toes, his eyes bright with understanding, sympathy, and compassion.

"Mikleo?"

"My dad...he didn't get to live to see me graduate…" Mikleo gently placed the picture on his lap, his small voice barely above a sorrowful whisper. "He wanted so badly to watch me get my diploma and all my awards…" Mikleo's voice caught in his throat. A very small but still audible sob escaped his lips.

No. No way was Mikleo going to be sad today. Not on Sorey's watch. Sorey gently wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him close, letting Mikleo's head rest on his chest. Mikleo could feel his warmth and compassion just from that gesture alone, and his heart began to race, gradually picking up the pace. Just like Sorey's. They shared each other's pain, the pain of losing someone they loved with all their hearts. Touched by Sorey's affectionate gesture, Mikleo closed his eyes and took in the moment, allowing his friend's kindness to completely swallow him whole.

"I'm sure your father is very proud of you," Sorey told him, hoping he was being reassuring and not rude in saying that. "From what you've told me about him, he seems like a pretty chill dude. He's probably in heaven right now, telling all of his angel friends what a wonderful son you are and how he's happy to have married Muse and brought you into this world."

The small, sad smile on Mikleo's face grew just a bit bigger. "I'm sure he is. Maybe he and your mom became friends and are talking about us right now."

Sorey couldn't hold back a laugh. He knew it was rude to laugh when talking about serious subjects, and he wasn't trying to be rude. Not intentionally. Still, the idea of Selene and Luzrov as angels in heaven, palavering at each other about their children and how wonderful it was that they became friends, was a pretty cute image that he conjured up.

"You know, my mom was a very outspoken woman," Sorey began. Mikleo gently broke from Sorey's embrace, sitting back up so he could listen better. "If she didn't like something or someone, she'd let you know it straight up."

Mikleo smirked. "I can imagine that. She must have been amazing."

"She really was. I bet she'd really like you."

"Me too. I wish I could have met her."

"Yeah…" Sorey brushed some excess water out of his hair. "Sorry. This is supposed to be a fun and happy day, and here we are talking about our dead parents."

"It's okay," Mikleo told him reassuringly. "I don't mind at all. I miss talking about my dad, and I'm sure you miss your mom, too. I don't see anything wrong with sharing stories about them."

Sorey smiled. That he could definitely agree with. Still, it hurt to see Mikleo in pain. In any kind of pain. Physical or emotional. Sorey wanted to be someone Mikleo could lean on. Be the shoulder Mikleo could cry on when he wanted to let his pain out. He loved everything about Mikleo. Everything. Goodness, that gnawing feeling was getting the better of him. Alright. No more waiting. The time was now. Sorey had to get it out now, or else he felt like he'd explode.

"Mikleo...this may sound cheesy, but…" Sorey began, bereaving Mikleo of any chances of further conversation. Sorey folded his legs into a pretzel shape before he continued on. "These past few months have been so amazing, and I have you to thank for that. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have been sad and lonely forever. I don't think I would have gotten the courage to talk to Gramps or apply to Ladylake U. You're one of my best friends. You've helped me so much, and you didn't even have to."

It was true. Mikleo did help him in ways Sorey didn't feel he deserved. But he did, and Sorey was sure nothing he could possibly do would be enough to thank him for everything he had done. Even looking at him made Sorey's chest feel tight. Mikleo was just so beautiful in this moment. His lilac eyes like the twilight sky, warm moon-white skin, aquamarine hair as pale, soft, and blue as morning mist. A pink blush darkened Sorey's cheeks.

"But...listen...I really want you to know that you're one of the most important people in the world to me," Sorey took a breath, his eyes bright with gentle determination. He had to get it out. RIGHT NOW. "But lately...I've been thinking about being...more than friends with you. I've been feeling things, and…"

Mikleo did nothing but listen. He simply took it all in, but his lilac eyes were growing wider and wider. Not from anger or shock, but more out of curiosity and genuine bewilderment.

"Urgh! You know what?! I'm just gonna say it!" Sorey suddenly exclaimed. No turning back now. "The truth is, I...I...I have the biggest monster crush on you, and...I love you and I want to be in a relationship with you!"

This time, Mikleo took in a breath, his eyes bright with surprise. He found himself completely stupefied, but other than that, he said nothing. Sorey continued. "Man, I really hope this doesn't sound creepy or gross. But...you're one of the best thing that's ever happened to me, and...I know I'm probably telling you at the worst possible time since you've been through two bad breakups and with all you went through with your dad and…" Sorey's hands flew to his chest. "I can't hide it anymore. I...I just had to tell you."

Both parties were silent. All they could hear was their thundering heartbeats. Neither met each other's eyes. They weren't sure what to say next. Sorey could already imagine Mikleo rejecting him. He really did like Mikleo! But like Alisha said, Mikleo might not be ready to throw himself into another relationship. Immediately, Sorey regretted telling him. His father was dead, he went through two breakups...maybe this wasn't the appropriate time.

"Sorry. I probably shouldn't have-"

"Sorey, I...I feel the same way."

What? Sorey was speechless. Mikleo leaned in closer. There it was. The heavenly words Sorey never thought he'd hear. Did Mikleo say that he felt the same way, or were his ears playing tricks on him? No. No, they weren't. Mikleo's answer was sweet, honest, sincere, and passionate, just like Mikleo himself. Sorey's chest throbbed. Everything he feared was being completely kicked to the wayside.

"I love you too, Sorey," Mikleo's voice dropped to a low, tender whisper. "I want to be in a relationship with you, too. I thought about telling you earlier, but I wasn't sure when would be an appropriate time. I feel the same way about you."

For a moment, Sorey thought he was in heaven. His heart was pounding right out of his chest. Mikleo liked him! He really liked him! He wanted to be his boyfriend! Sorey wanted to jump out of his own skin and scream with joy and explode all over the place. His cup of happiness was overflowing, enough to cause a flood. The biggest, goofiest grin suddenly spread across his face, pearly whites on full display. Sorey couldn't hold back his joy. Not at all. Mikleo could only smile as Sorey lost himself in his happiness. Sorey's dreams were coming true! Mikleo didn't reject him!

However, the worries he told Alisha about suddenly sprung back into his mind. Could Sorey be a good boyfriend and give Mikleo what he wanted? Or would he completely mess things up and cause Mikleo unnecessary pain, adding to all the other pain he was dealing with? Happiness turned right back into worry and anxiety. Sorey's skin itched. His eyes blurred. Suddenly everything was spinning. Warm liquid trickled down his cheeks. It didn't take long for him to realize they were tears.

"Sorey? Are...you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Not at all," Sorey had to admit, he was surprised at how sad and high pitched his voice suddenly became. How did that happen? He hated the whiny tone it adopted. But he couldn't help it. "I...I really want to be a good boyfriend to you. I want to be there for you and support you and be someone you can rely on. But…" Sorey swallowed hard, and Mikleo could see the discomfort etched into his face. "I...I've never been in a relationship before, so I don't know what to do or how to act or how to be a good boyfriend to you."

He told Mikleo everything that he told Alisha, and like earlier, Mikleo listened, his purple eyes bright with patience and understanding. Sorey never considered himself to be someone anyone would want to bother dating. The last thing he wanted was to let anyone down, but he always felt that nothing he did would ever amount to anything no matter how hard he tried. With every word Sorey spoke, he began to feel lighter and lighter. Light as a feather, even more so when he saw Mikleo's kind face encouraging him to go on. The tears still flowed, and Sorey made no attempt to wipe them away.

"If we do pursue a relationship...I really want to make this work with you. I don't want to be yet another burden," Sorey finally pushed the words out. "Things didn't work out with your last two boyfriends, and the last thing I want is to be another burden on you-"

"You're not a burden."

"Huh?"

Mikleo shifted himself to get closer to Sorey. Once he was comfortable, Mikleo lifted a hand and gently stroke the tears off of Sorey's left cheek. The touch was absolutely electrifying. Jolts of electricity surged throughout Sorey's body, and as far as he was concerned, he didn't want them to stop. "Don't ever call yourself that. You're someone important to me. I like being around you. You always manage to make me happy. I don't care what you are. My feelings for you are real, and I know yours are, too. Whether you can be a good boyfriend or not...we can make this work somehow. I don't know how, but we can try. I know I want to go through with this. I'm sure you do as well."

There it was. The second Mikleo told him all of these heavenly things, Sorey's own consciousness echoed all of it. Yes. Yes, Sorey felt the exact same way. He wanted to make Mikleo happy. He wanted to be there for him, support him, and allow Mikleo the chance to be himself around him. Sorey took in a breath before smiling again and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, his chin resting on his shoulder. Mikleo chuckled as one of Sorey's feathers brushed against his chin.

"Mikleo...you have no idea how happy you just made me…" Sorey crooned sweetly. He then looked Mikleo in the face and grinned. "I can't promise that I'll be a good boyfriend. I've never dated anyone before. Not like you have. But…" His leaf green eyes were gleaming with love and kindness. Just looking at them made Mikleo's heart swell. "I am willing to do the absolute best that I can to make you the happiest man in the world...though I might probably ruin it and mess things up with my stupidity."

"Oh, shut up," Soft, tender hands caressed Sorey's cheeks. Before long, the tip of Mikleo's nose brushed against Sorey's, pulling a light titter out of him. "This just feels right. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. I think so too. It feels...so right."

In that moment, both boys knew exactly what to do next. Their lips finally met, closing the distance between them with a soft kiss. Warm, reassuring, soft, and full of tenderness, still hesitant but bursting with love. Sorey didn't want to pull away. He didn't want this to end.

He wished this moment could go on forever.

Not even another set of eyes watching them from the crack in Sorey's door could ruin this wonderful moment. Neither man knew it, but Zenrus caught a glimpse of the passionate kiss. The old man could only smile at the lovely sight.

* * *

 **Notes** :

1\. The movie Sorey is studying is the 1993 film adaptation of The Secret Garden, one of many novels written by Frances Hodgson Burnett, which this very fan fic happened to be inspired by. I like both the movie and the book, though I think I like the movie a bit better, even if Dickon is kind of a Gary Stu with his being so perfect.

2\. Sorey basically title-drops a fairly recently published book called _The Inexplicable Logic of My Life_ , written by Benjamin Alire Saenz, who is well known for writing about LGBT themes in his books, mostly due to being gay himself. His most beloved novel is _Aristotle and Dante Discover The Secrets of the Universe_ (I've read it and it's great! Go read it!). Also, fun fact: Robbie Daymond, Sorey's English voice actor in both the anime (well, most of it) and the game, is the narrator for the audiobook version of Inexplicable Logic. Not even kidding.

3\. Feirefiz, the town Zenrus mentions, is the name of a character in Wolfram von Eschenbach's Arthurian poem, Parzival. Tales of Zestiria is very well known for having a colossal truckload of King Arthur names and references in it, from town names (Marlind = Merlin, Ladylake = Lady of the Lake) to events playing out in the story (Sorey pulling out Lailah's sword and becoming the Shepherd, Arthur pulling the sword out of the stone and becoming king).

4\. Also, on the subject of Percival/Parzival, as of this writing, Tales of Berseria has come out, and I found out there's a character in that named Percival. No, I had absolutely no knowledge of that before I wrote chapter 11. I didn't want to make Heldalf into Sorey's father, which the manga tried to attempt from what I hear, so I just picked a random Arthurian name and gave it to an OC. I swear, the Percival from Berseria doesn't appear in this fic.


	15. Moving Forward

Chapter 15: Moving Forward

Sorey woke up slowly. Blue morning sunlight filtered through his window, brightening it up just a little bit. It was still dark, so Sorey didn't feel like he was being blinded the minute he opened his eyes. Normally, he was a morning person, always springing out of bed with the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas morning. Now, he didn't want to wake up at all. His bed was just too comfy, and he felt too warm and cozy to want to get out from his thick blankets. He languished in his warm sheets, allowing his eyes to adjust to the new morning. Plus, it was perfectly quiet. Birds were chirping outside, singing their lovely songs for anyone who would listen. Nothing loud or deafening, just the way Sorey liked his mornings.

"Hmmm...wha?" Then it dawned on him. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He remembered blow drying his wet hair and brushing his teeth. Then he noticed something else. A swash of pale blue hair right next to him and a warm hand intertwined with one of his own.

It wasn't Sorey's hand.

Sorey turned his head to the side. Lying next to him in bed was none other than Mikleo. Sweet, honest, understanding, precious Mikleo. White hair splaying out across his pillow. Lilac eyes closed, far away in dreamland. Small chest rising and falling in tune with his silent breaths. His friend. Now Mikleo was...his boyfriend. His first official boyfriend. Sorey's heart swelled. Mikleo looked so absolutely peaceful. Content. He really was peacefully sleeping right next to him, looking almost like an angel.

"So...last night wasn't a dream?" Sorey whispered to himself, keeping his voice low enough so he wouldn't accidentally wake Mikleo.

"No. It wasn't," Too bad Mikleo was already awake. Sorey inhaled a sharp breath in surprise. Mikleo was awake already? His eyes fluttered right open as he turned to face Sorey. Grinning in his direction, Mikleo was at eye level with Sorey. Up close, Mikleo was still beautiful. Sorey could feel the warmth of his breath and his skin, Mikleo was that close to him. So close that their noses could touch if Sorey inched himself further. It didn't take long for the initial shock to fade. "Morning."

Now this was bliss. A nice, warm sensation filled every nerve in his body, and his cheeks blossomed into a soft pink color. Here they were, sharing a comfy bed, languishing in the stillness, marveling in each other's presence. Sorey could only smile, flashing his pearly whites and looking quite goofy. Everything felt so soft. Nothing but soft and sweet. He wished time would stand still.

"Good morning. So…what exactly happened last night?"

"Well, a lot of crying happened, mostly on your end, and a lot of kissing happened. Yeah, not a dream," Mikleo answered.

Bulky fingers touched Sorey's lips. They were still warm, and somewhat tingly. Was it from the kiss? Then Sorey remembered. He and Mikleo kissed. On the lips. A shiver ran through his spine. He actually kissed another boy on the lips! More than that, he kissed Mikleo, just like he imagined doing so in his dreams! The feelings from last night suddenly sprung right back. Mikleo smelled like crisp, clean water, which wasn't a surprise, since he had come out of the shower the night before. The scent of water still lingered. His lips were soft, if a little squishy and chapped. His heart warmed at the tender gesture. In a way, it was electrifying. More so than Mikleo's hands on his skin. Sorey wanted more. More. More of Mikleo's love. He was craving it. Starving for it.

The two boys tittered lightly before staring into each other's eyes again. Sorey did look away and back a couple times, as he never found looking into people's eyes to be comfortable. It always made him feel like people were peeling away at his soul, intent on exposing his deepest, darkest secrets to the world, usually with scorn and hatred in their hearts. But here he was, completely alone with Mikleo, his new boyfriend, his most precious person. As far as Sorey was concerned, Sorey was completely safe and content. Mikleo's eyes had no scorn or hatred. They were safe to look at. Unable to hold back anymore, Sorey reached a hand out, using it to very gently caress Mikleo's cheek. It was so soft and delicate, like silk. His fingers could feel the subtle peach fuzz on his skin. Then he crawled a little closer, leaning in to let his lips make contact with Mikleo's once again.

It felt so right. Absolutely right. They fit so perfectly together, like peas in a pod. Mikleo closed his eyes, taking in everything about Sorey. His warm scent, the firm but gentle way he gripped his hands, his leaf green eyes, his slightly chapped, reddening lips...even Sorey couldn't help but be lost in the moment. He wondered why he never let himself experience something like this before. His heart was suddenly beating so fast, it was almost frightening. Without a word of warning, Sorey wrapped his arms around Mikleo, pulling him close, their bodies linking together. The brown haired youth broke from the kiss just a little bit so he could nuzzle his nose into Mikleo's cheek, cuddling against him.

"You're so nice and warm," Sorey crooned, his voice low and gentle. Almost bordering on silent. But Mikleo could hear it in the stillness. The distance between them was closed, and Mikleo leaned closer, brushing his nose against Sorey's. Tiny giggles escaped both their lips. The knowledge that Sorey was so delighted by all that was going on made Mikleo grin. He shifted himself even closer to press another soft kiss to Sorey lips and let him giggle into his mouth. Sorey was flushing under his already red face. His whole body was tingling with delight, and he loved all the sensations that it brought with it.

But then Sorey noticed something. He was poking Mikleo. But not with his hands. Freeing Mikleo, Sorey took his arms back, using one of them to pull the blanket off. Sorey took in a sharp, startled breath.

His pants were bulging. The bulge poked Mikleo's left thigh. It wasn't so high that it touched Mikleo's groin, but it came dangerously close.

"Gyaaah!" With a quick yelp, Sorey darted away from Mikleo, breaking out of the embrace and turning his back to him.

Mikleo sat up, looking perplexed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sorey cried, his voice going up both a level and an octave, no longer a whisper. "I didn't mean for it to touch you!"

"Wait, what touched me?" Mikleo didn't quite get it. What was Sorey talking about? Then he looked down and saw that both of Sorey's hands were hiding his groin. "Oh. I get it. Morning wood?"

Sorey nodded ruefully.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize," Mikleo told him reassuringly. "It's not like anyone can control those. I get them sometimes. All guys get them."

The reassurance did nothing to alleviate Sorey's guilt. "It's still embarrassing, though!"

Sorey loved Mikleo dearly, and the thought of his private parts touching Mikleo's, even by accident, horrified him. He was deeply grateful that Mikleo understood the situation and didn't do anything drastic like accuse Sorey of sexual assault or even, Maotelus forbid, raping him. Yes, Sorey was that much of a worrier. It could happen. He read stories online where such things actually did happen. He knew Mikleo definitely wouldn't accuse him of something so awful, but still. The thought of hurting Mikleo sexually was too terrible for Sorey to even think about, so he didn't dare voice the worries he held in his heart. The last thing Sorey wanted to do was hurt Mikleo, even less so in that way, especially when, as of right now, they were in an official relationship. But he did know that consensual sex wasn't bad, and many couples engaged in sexual activity, even before marriage. Many teenagers he knew in high school often talked about sex and how awesome it was. Sorey didn't see the appeal in doing it at such a young age. Why not save it for that truly special someone? Why treat it like some frivolous game?

Much to Sorey's relief, Mikleo didn't press the subject further. It helped that shortly afterward, his erection went down. Thank goodness. The two boys didn't do much once they woke up. They just sat in bed, and Mikleo happened to look out the window. Faint traces of morning sunlight filtered right through the glass, making some sunbeams dance across his misty white hair, giving it a soft glow. His lilac eyes, normally calm, sophisticated, and mature, were instead a deep indigo, probably from the blueness of the morning still lingering. Even so, Sorey was still struck stupid by how beautiful Mikleo always looked in just about any setting. No, Mikleo was always beautiful in Sorey's eyes, inside and out. No one could possibly compare. How lucky was he to have such a wonderful person for a boyfriend?

"So, uhhh...we're…" Sorey sputtered, not quite sure how to begin. "We're official, right? Are we officially dating? For real?"

Said boyfriend took his time stretching his limbs outward, pushing the kinks out of his system. "For real," Again, Sorey was struck stupid. Mostly at how Mikleo basically confirmed the fact that they're officially dating like it was no big deal. Like it was perfectly normal for two boys to be in a loving relationship. "I understand your concerns. But I think we can make this work somehow."

A dust of red colored Sorey's cheeks. "Yeah. I want this, too. Did you...have fun last night?"

"Sure did."

Flashing a smile, Sorey held one knee to his chest, wrapping his arms around it. "You hungry? I can make breakfast for you. Let's see…" Sorey glanced at his clock. "It's 6:45 AM right now, and Gramps and Lailah aren't awake yet, so…"

Mikleo arched an eyebrow. "You? Make me breakfast?" Shortly after, that random bout of confusion faded. "Sure. I'd really like that."

"Got any requests?"

The boy shook his head. "Just make whatever. I'll love anything you cook...as long as it's edible."

Without taking notice of that last comment-he did notice, but chose to ignore it, knowing it was just playful teasing-Sorey went right into the kitchen and made something simple for both himself and his boyfriend. Preferably, slightly burnt toast and scrambled eggs. He didn't want to try anything big and then risk messing it up, so Sorey assumed it would be best to start out small. The two of them sat at the table, eating amongst the silence. Mikleo shifted slightly, making himself comfortable, and in doing so, he noticed Sorey staring down at his fork. His green eyes seemed far away, like Sorey was lost in his mind.

It took absolutely no effort to figure out why.

"In case you're wondering," Mikleo's voice came so suddenly that Sorey took in a sharp breath as he returned to reality. "Gramps has known about my orientation since I was twelve. You don't need to worry about him disowning you, hating you, or being a homophobe," He told him in no uncertain terms.

Sorey was stunned. How in the world did Mikleo know what he was thinking? He knew for sure that Mikleo wasn't a mind reader. Nobody was. "Wait...how did you…?"

His boyfriend smirked. "One look at your face says it all."

All Sorey could think was, _'Wow. Mikleo's good.'_ He even found himself a little jealous. Sorey could barely read people to save his life. He had improved on it since childhood, but it was still hard. How could Mikleo, and everyone else for that matter, be able to do it with such ease? Better yet, how could everyone else manage to just talk to each other without feeling tense or uncomfortable? How did everyone do what they needed to do without feeling like the weight of the world was crushing them? It was so normal and easy for them, but for Sorey, trying to do something like read people was like trying to walk a very thin tightrope made out of yarn.

"Does Muse know?" Sorey asked, finally. "About you?"

Mikleo nodded. "Since I was nine. It didn't change a thing."

Even coming out to his family seemed so easy. Sorey didn't come out to his mother or his friends until late in high school, even though he had known about his orientation starting at the end of sixth grade. Still, some of the weight on his heart lifted off, allowing him to breathe in and out, relieved. Besides, Sorey reminded himself, he told Zenrus about his reasons for not getting close to him and it didn't make a difference. Zenrus still loved Sorey. Maybe sharing that piece of knowledge with him wouldn't hurt.

"Is it okay if we...I dunno…" Sorey stammered, finishing his eggs. "Tell Gramps and Lailah about our...relationship?"

"I want to. But do you want to? I won't push you if you're not ready."

A relieved sigh escaped his lips. Sorey wondered if he truly deserved someone as patient and understanding as Mikleo in his life. Better yet, where HAD Mikleo been all his life? Sorey nodded. "I do. But I think I'll wait a bit before telling them myself."

"If it makes you feel better, I'd be happy to tell them right along with you."

"Yeah," He smiled. "That'd be great."

Once the sky began to brighten up, the boys decided they'd wait another few hours before telling Zenrus and Lailah about their relationship. As soon as Sorey saw Lailah and Zenrus in the living room, he was quick to prepare breakfast for them. Since Mikleo had already finished his breakfast, he had gone back into the bathroom to prepare himself for the day, leaving Sorey with Lailah and Zenrus. Likewise, Sorey had gone into the kitchen, rinsing off some dishes and putting them in the dishwasher so Lailah wouldn't have to. But Sorey was at an impasse. How could he possibly bring this up to Zenrus?

As it would turn out, Sorey wouldn't have to.

Sorey scrubbed some scraps off of a plate before putting it in the dishwasher. He kept humming to himself as he completed the task, enjoying being able to clean and put everything in place. Then he heard subtle scraping against the floor.

"Sorey?" His grandfather's hoarse voice prompted Sorey to look up. There was Zenrus, looking right at him.

"What is it, Gramps? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all. But I'd like to talk to you about something, if that's alright. Will you come with me?"

"Sure."

On the way there, Sorey kept wondering what Zenrus wanted to talk to him about. All sorts of scenarios popped into his mind. Did Zenrus want to tell him about something exciting, like a potential trip to the museum or the zoo? Or did Sorey do something he shouldn't have and Zenrus was pulling him aside to gently call him on it, saving him the humiliation of being scolded in front of Mikleo? Sorey's skin began to itch all over. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't the latter. He didn't remember doing anything wrong. Or maybe he did do something and didn't realize it. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, though it wasn't any less aggravating, even for him. Before long, the two of them arrived at Zenrus' bedroom. Like always, everything was neat, organized, and orderly, just like Zenrus and his small, orderly self. Sorey wondered if he himself inherited his grandfather's tidy, organized nature and love of keeping things in place. Nobody said keeping things consistent and organizing was a trait exclusive to autistic people, as far as he knew. Still, what was this about?

Zenrus cleared his throat. "Listen, there's something I need to confess to you."

"Confess? What is it?"

"I'll be honest, I did something last night that I shouldn't have."

Sorey craned his head to one side, confused. What was Zenrus talking about? His grandfather, doing something he shouldn't have? What did he do wrong? Sorey knew that even adults made mistakes sometimes, and his grandfather was no exception. But he hadn't noticed anything in particular.

"Like what?"

Zenrus tugged one of his own sleeves. Then he said, "I happened to pass by your room last night, and I saw you and Mikleo...kissing."

In that very instant, Sorey went from confused but calm to completely mortified. A hand flew to his mouth, muffling a high pitched yelp. Zenrus saw them kiss?! Sorey could feel his face burn. This wasn't how he wanted his grandfather to find out. Not at all. Immediately, Sorey's brain was wracked with worrying thoughts. _OhnoohnoohnoGrampsknowsI'mgayandhe'sprobablyreallyreallyreallymadandisheashamedofmeisheahomophobeohnoIhopetoMaotelusheisn'tandjustwhenwewerefinallystartingtobondohmanIthinkIruinedeverything-_

"Before you say anything, I want to let you know that it wasn't on purpose," He clarified, using this chance to explain things. He didn't want to exacerbate Sorey's utter shock and wind up causing a scene. "I only tried to return one of your books. You had dropped one of them in the living room, and I tried to give it back. But then I saw you two and didn't want to intrude on your privacy," He looked down at his sandals, looking ashamed. Sorey's hand fell from his mouth. "I say that, but I wound up doing so anyway. I honestly didn't mean to spy on you and Mikleo, so I apologize."

As much as Sorey appreciated his grandfather's honesty, it did nothing to alleviate the anxiety that clung to him like a vicegrip. His eyes burned. His hands began shaking all on their own. His whole body itched. Zenrus took two steps back, keeping out of his grandson's personal space. It was evident that telling him this was putting Sorey under some kind of duress. He didn't want to make things worse for him. That was the last thing he wanted for his grandson. He thanked his lucky stars that Selene made the support book, as it detailed what to do, and what not to do, should Sorey be under duress or have a meltdown. One of those things was to give him some space.

It worked. Gradually, Sorey's bodily movements slowed. "Are...are you...mad?" He sputtered. Choking those words out made his throat feel dry. "I'm sorry! I...I just-"

Zenrus simply held a hand up, gesturing for Sorey to be silent. "Don't fret, Sorey. I'm not angry at all," His wrinkled, friendly mouth turned upward, forming a ready, heartfelt smile that showed no hatred or scorn. It was enough to push away any worries that sprouted in Sorey's mind, kicking them to the curb. "I don't mind if you like boys."

If it was possible to completely save the world from an impending apocalypse with just words of reassurance, Sorey felt his grandfather did just that. A heavy weight lifted off of his soul, and in response, his legs buckled and he fell to his knees in relief. Never before had he heard anything so heavenly! Well, he did, from his mother and a few other people he came out to, but hearing it from his grandfather, someone whom Sorey was so sure and so afraid would scorn or disown him the minute he found out, was absolutely magical. He could feel his body go limp from the intense relief that completely drowned him. For a moment, Sorey thought he was going to cry. He steeled himself and simply sniffed.

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you. Honest, I wasn't," Sorey told him. "I had planned to tell you at a later time, but I wasn't sure...when would be appropriate...and I didn't know how to tell you…"

He went on to explain that he was fully aware of the fact that some people didn't like or accept those who were different. Homosexuality in particular wasn't accepted, and still isn't, in most places, even in this day and age. Sorey also knew that in times past, homosexuality was viewed as a mental illness that needed to be cured. He was sure Zenrus grew up during that time. Even now, some families still outright scorn or disown their kids the minute they come out to them. Some people even got killed for it, and still do. Sorey couldn't possibly fathom why anyone would want to hurt or kill their kids over that. What was the big deal? It wasn't like people were turning into brain sucking aliens that spat acidic goo the moment someone came out. Nothing justified outright murder.

Before Sorey could continue, Zenrus simply kneeled to his level. "It's true that I did grow up in a time when the very concept of boys liking boys romantically was frowned upon," He explained in a matter-of-fact way. Calm and patient, just the way Sorey liked it. "Things were different...and rather warped. I will also confess that I too didn't like the idea myself. But...let's say that I've grown up since those times, and I've met many good people who opened my eyes."

' _Was Mikleo one of them?'_ **Sorey found himself thinking without meaning to. Immediately, that thought was followed up by the realization that his grandfather wasn't hating him for his orientation. How Sorey had yearned for someone to just accept it, and not act like he had turned into some gross monster out to eat people!**

"Don't worry yourself so, my child," The old man's mouth smile grew bigger. "It makes no difference to me whether you're homosexual or not. You're still my grandson, and nothing can change that," He very slowly wrapped his hand around Sorey's. His wrinkled, calloused, arthritic hands felt rough against Sorey's softer but bigger and bulkier hands. Both men liked the contrast in texture.

Even so, Sorey was still overcome with intense relief. It was like he had gone to heaven. Sorey could feel something warm and wet trickle down his cheek. It was a lone tear that had snuck out of his eye. "Aww man," Sorey was quick to wipe it away. "I shouldn't be crying. Seriously…"

"It's alright. You're relieved. I can tell. There's no shame in that. I do have to admit, I'm surprised you chose Mikleo of all people. I only intended for you two to be friends. But it seems I wound up becoming your matchmaker instead. It sure is funny how things work out!"

Both Sorey and Zenrus doubled over, roaring with laughter. The atmosphere around them was completely warm and full of love. Sorey found himself wishing that he had had more faith in his grandfather. He regretted not allowing himself to open up to Zenrus even before Selene's passing, convincing himself that he was a mean, stern, bigoted disciplinarian who would disown him the minute he said or did something he wouldn't like. Sorey laughed even harder at his own foolishness. Now, he didn't have to worry about that. Zenrus would always love him and embrace him for who he was, no matter what.

* * *

Sometimes, having the kids out of the house could be a blessing in disguise. All last night and for a bit of this morning, Muse Rulay was only too happy to indulge in some of her favorite activities now that she had the house to herself. She didn't have to work last night or today, since those were her days off, so she could do whatever she wanted. Sometimes, she would play some favorite video games on her son's consoles, which they both shared. Yes, she plays video games, both with Mikleo and by herself. She even bought her own games, keeping them separate from Mikleo's. Sometimes she would just sit and read. Sometimes she'd read Mikleo's books, and sometimes her own, reveling in the quiet and imagining herself being a part of the story. She would even poke through books about ancient ruins and artifacts. She did do some chores such as wash some dishes and vacuum, which were good time killers.

However, her absolute favorite thing to do was go through her scrapbook. She always kept it in her closet, safe and tucked away from the rest of the world. It was filled from page to page with pictures, all of which she made sure to make extra copies of. Pictures of herself, of Mikleo starting from infancy, of Luzrov, of all three of them together, some of Muse's extended family, etc. Every page was bursting with color, with all kinds of decorations, most of them being made of paper, pasted on almost every corner. Flowers, stars, hearts, circles, clouds, ribbon lace, yarn, buttons that fell off of old clothes, etc. Some of the pages even had items that belonged to Mikleo, such as old art projects from elementary school, one example being a tiny, light blue handprint from when he was five years old. There was even a lock of Luzrov's hair pinned to one of the pages, sealed inside a tiny plastic bag, kept safe from the elements.

Muse's heart always swelled whenever she opened the scrapbook she laboriously added to every year. She had worked on the scrapbook ever since she first began dating her late husband, and it still sent warmth all throughout her body. The soft fabric book cover, pink and blue and adorning roses and bird silhouettes, plush and neat under her fingertips after all this time. Slightly bent corners on almost every page that still insisted on staying bent, much to Muse's eternal annoyance. Those corners never did want to be straightened out, no matter how much she pressed them. Mikleo and Luzrov's smiling faces as they stared into the camera with every picture taken. Looking through the scrapbook was like the family was back together again.

But she reminded herself that Luzrov was gone. The pain from his death still lingered. She tried to remind herself to only think of his life, not his death-the happy memories, not the sad ones-but the sad memories were always the most insistent. Always popping up in her mind, even when she didn't want to think about them or remember them at all. The Luzrov-shaped hole in her heart would always be there, never to be refilled again. Good thing Muse had no desire to remarry. Luzrov would always be the only man in her life. No one could ever replace him.

Shortly after she thought those thoughts, her cell phone pinged. She picked it up and glanced at it. It was a text from Mikleo.

 **Mikleo** _: Hi Mom. How are you?_

Smiling, Muse typed back:

 **Muse** _: Peachy keen, thnx! :) How was the sleepover?_

 **Mikleo** _: Great. I'll be home in about another two hours. Ok?_

 **Muse** _: Cool! I'll leave the front door open just for you!_

Mikleo's next message was just as swift. _Don't let strangers in._

Muse giggled to herself. Oh, that Mikleo. Sometimes she wondered who was the real parent in the Rulay household. But she didn't mind. She was happy that Mikleo turned out to be so mature, rational, and responsible, even if he could be a bit of a nag sometimes. Like her. Then again, what parent doesn't nag at their kids?

Just as she was about to type out a reply, a high pitched ringing sound cut through the entire house. It rang so suddenly that Muse took in a sharp, startled breath, dropping her cell phone. She looked towards the kitchen, purple eyes wide with naked surprise, right at the source of the noise. It was the house phone. The tiny screen flashed a blinking green light, which meant someone was calling. Like the ring tone didn't do that already. But to Muse, the noise was like an explosion had gone off.

"Goodness!" Muse exclaimed, running out from the couch and into the kitchen. She picked the house phone up and examined the caller ID. It was an unfamiliar set of numbers she didn't recognize. There was no name listed, either. Muse's hand began to tremble. Who was calling? And why wasn't there a name listed? Was it another solicitor or telemarketer? God, those were annoying. Couldn't they take the hint? But it could be someone else. Not knowing made Muse feel as though bugs were crawling all through her body.

As much as she wanted to just let it ring and go to voicemail, the ringing itself was exploding in her ears. She wanted it to stop. Now. She answered the phone. "Hello?"

There was nothing but silence on the other end. She could hear subtle breathing, but that was it. "Hello?!" She exclaimed, louder this time. "If this is some kind of prank call, you're not-"

" _...Muse,"_ The low, barely audible voice of a man finally replied. The voice was soft but somewhat hoarse, like whoever was on the other line didn't drink much water for weeks.

A cold shiver ran through her entire being. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Muse sat down on the nearest chair. "...Who is this? How do you-?"

" _Muse. It's me. Michael."_

Her eyes shrunk. Muse sagged against the back of the chair. She wasn't merely confused. She was completely flabbergasted. This didn't make any sense. No sense at all. Her hand was gripping the phone so hard that it shook. But her confusion was soon paired up with simmering anger.

"Michael?" She didn't dare scream. But goodness, did she want to. This wasn't the time for it, though. She couldn't just blow up. Maybe there was some good reason for his calling. "How...how are you?" She asked, keeping her voice patient and cordial. However, a deep part of her missed hearing his voice. The voice that she once loved and cherished long ago. "It's been a while. How are your AA meetings?"

" _Actually, about that…I really need to talk to you...I don't know what to do anymore..."_

* * *

"Awwww. I wish you could stay longeeeeeer," Sorey groaned loud and long as he and Mikleo walked down the hill, on their way back to the Rulay house. Actually, Sorey was escorting Mikleo home. It was time for him to return, and although Sorey knew it was coming and understood that, that didn't mean he had to like it. "There's still so much I wanted to talk to you aboooooout!"

Mikleo chuckled, endeared by Sorey's intentionally over-dramatic expression of dismay over the end of their sleepover. "It's okay. We still have school, so we can still hang out," He crossed his arms, glancing in his boyfriend's direction. "We should definitely do this again sometime."

"Really?" Sorey beamed, his green eyes sparkling under the afternoon sunlight. "You think so?"

"If I didn't think so, why would I suggest it?"

Good point. Sorey grinned, his pearly whites gleaming, white as the clouds in the blue Elysian sky. Mikleo's face turned a little red, and not just from the summer heat. Sorey's smile was striking. Once someone looked at it, they couldn't possibly hope to tear their eyes away from it. It was blinding, like the sun. Then again, smiling like a happy little goof was one of Sorey's many talents, something he had perfected over many years. Not even Mikleo was immune to its effects. Mikleo smiled right back, happy to have Sorey as his partner.

"Oooooh," Sorey eyed Mikleo inquisitively. "You're smiling. Something's got you in a good mood."

The heat in his cheeks suddenly shot right down to his neck. Mikleo took out a small book and gently bonked Sorey on the head with it. Not so hard that it would hurt him, but enough to make Sorey yelp a little. It suddenly got a little hot.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!"

"Hey!" Sorey moaned, rubbing the spot where the corner of Mikleo's book struck him. "That's not nice!"

Thankfully for Sorey, that was as far as it went. It also didn't take long for him to realize that they were right in front of Mikleo's house. Even the obnoxiously light blue mailbox seemed to be welcoming them home. Mikleo pulled out his house keys and opened the door. The two boys went right inside.

"Is Muse still around?" Sorey asked.

"Probably. She's usually-"

Mikleo didn't get the chance to finish that sentence.

"What do you mean you're not going to your AA meetings anymore?!" There was no mistaking Muse's voice. But it was extremely loud and shrill. Sorey immediately tensed right up, his hands flying to his ears in protective positions. Sorey completely froze. Mikleo stopped as well, both from the unexpected yelling and from seeing Sorey fall into outside stimuli induced paralysis. He glanced into the kitchen, catching sight of Muse. The phone was pressed to her ear, and her free arm was waving around wildly.

Mikleo could tell that Muse was probably yelling at someone on the phone. But who?

"You can't just suddenly stop going! You've only been on parole for four months!" Muse shouted so loud, it didn't sound like the voice she was using belonged to her. "Why are you doing this, Michael?!"

Michael? Mikleo's mouth fell wide open in shock. On the other hand, Sorey fell on one knee, his hands still on his ears, practically unable to block out Muse's yelling. He could feel it all, in every single vein and nerve in his body. Yes, he could feel her yelling, not just hear it. The more he heard, the more he imploded on the inside. Unable to move, unable to breathe, Sorey couldn't do anything.

"Out of the question! Absolutely out of the question!" Muse yelled again. "I haven't forgotten what you did to me and Mikleo the last time you got drunk under my roof!" Her voice was absolutely dead serious.

Even Mikleo found himself being thrown for a loop. But he could see the distress on Sorey's face like it was a stain on a rug. Sorey couldn't be here. Not when Muse was screaming on the phone. But how could he move him without exacerbating his stress? What could he do? Mikleo kneeled down to Sorey's level.

"Sorey?" The blue haired boy lowered his voice to a soft whisper. He didn't peer in too close, but tried to be close enough so Sorey could still hear him, taking his hypersensitive hearing into account. "Do you want to come to my room?"

Finally breaking through his paralysis, Sorey shook his head up and down vigorously. He put one hand on Mikleo's shoulder, using it to hoist himself up. His legs trembled, and they felt extremely heavy, like someone had duct taped titanium cinder blocks to them. Moving seemed practically impossible.

"You say that now, but I know you have a knack for getting into all kinds of trouble!" Muse's yelling wasn't helping matters, not that she even knew that they were there. "Michael, please! Be reasonable, here! Go to the AA meetings. I know you can get through this. Please. Hey, wait!"

The two boys didn't get the chance to take one step. Muse looked at her phone with a shocked expression on her face. Then she let out a harsh growl before slamming the phone back on the ringer. "The nerve of him! The nerve!" Her large braid swung all around, slapping her sides with every movement she made. "He asks me for advice, then he straight up hangs up on me! When did he become so-?!"

Turning on her heel, she found herself staring right at Sorey and Mikleo. A very anxious Sorey and surprised Mikleo. She took in a sharp breath, her hands almost flying right to her face. "Oh! Goodness! Boys! I...I didn't...see you there…" Gradually, her hoarse voice softened.

"Hi Mom. I'm back."

"Errrr…how was the sleepover?" Muse flashed an oppressively cheerful grin.

But Mikleo could see right through her. Her mouth trembled, the corners pulling down slightly, and one of her hands was flapping.

"It was fine, Mom," Mikleo narrowed his eyes.

"How long ago did you come back?"

"Just now."

Just then, Muse took in Sorey's presence. Her fake smile faded immediately once she saw how overwhelmed Sorey looked. "Oh dear. You must have heard me yelling just now. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Honest."

Sorey flashed a grin in her direction. Good, that was much better. That was the kind of tone Sorey liked hearing from her. "It's okay. It's not like you knew I was there. I'm just...here to see Mikleo off," Sorey could tell staying here longer would make things awkward, in light of what he just heard. "I better get going. See you later!" In an instant, Sorey bolted right out the door.

Like that, Muse and Mikleo were alone. It didn't take long for Mikleo to shoot a glare in his mother's direction. "That was Uncle Michael on the phone, wasn't it?" There was no escaping Mikleo's interrogation, and Muse tensed up, feeling as though her son's gaze was piercing all through her soul. "Spill it."

Muse exhaled a dejected sigh before returning to her favorite spot on the couch. She held her head in both hands. "I'm sorry you heard all that. Yes, it was Michael."

Michael…

Just hearing the name filled Mikleo with a kind of angry dread. If Muse had told him that a kangaroo had barged into the house, he wouldn't have been nearly as surprised. Like Muse before him, Mikleo sat down on the couch next to her. It was so much easier to process terrible news when sitting down rather than standing up. Images flashed through his mind. Muse arguing with another man, limbs flying all over the place. Large bags filled to the brim with big bottles of alcohol. His own father ducking when one of those bottles was thrown at him, breaking to pieces when it made contact with the wall. Suddenly, Mikleo had no strength to do anything at all. He was sure Muse felt the same way.

"...He says he's coming to visit for a while," Muse whispered. "He wants to get away for a while."

"He can't do that!" Mikleo found himself shouting without meaning to. Muse immediately winced. "Didn't his parole officer say he's not supposed to leave the state at all?!"

Right afterward, Mikleo regretted shouting. He could see a hand on Muse's ear. "Darn. Sorry, Mom. I shouldn't have-"

"No. It's alright...you have every right to be mad. I don't like it anymore than you do. I tried to talk him out of it just now. That's what you heard," The same hand that covered her ear moved to her forehead. "But you know how Michael is. Once he sets his mind to something, he'll see it through no matter what, even if it gets him in trouble."

"Don't I know it," Mikleo's voice was barely audible. But Muse could hear it like it was a gunshot. His teeth grinded together.

"I'm sorry, Mikleo."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

As far as Mikleo was concerned, his mother hadn't done anything wrong. Not at all. Everyone knew Michael had fallen on hard times, had a drinking problem, and unpredictable moods. One day he would be nice and congenial, the next day he would be in a drunken rage, ranting, raving, and throwing insults at whoever even so much as looked at him, even his own sister. Mikleo remembered hiding in the closet one day when he was eight, listening to Michael scream at Muse, calling her names, throwing profanities and slurs at her, and doing other things he didn't dare let himself think about...and all because Muse asked him about the bar fight he had gotten into the night before, only to make sure he was okay. Even at eight years old, Mikleo knew that what Michael did to her was wrong. She was only trying to help. She didn't deserve to get yelled at and degraded like that, and by her own older brother, no less! Later incidents definitely didn't help.

No. Michael couldn't come here. There was no way Mikleo was going to see his mother endure that kind of trauma again. For all he knew, Michael would probably be using them as a means to get away from the police. If he dared show up at their door, Mikleo would slam the door right in his face. Michael had plenty of chances to get back on the right path, but he lost all of them. As far as Mikleo was concerned, Michael didn't deserve any more. Not another chance to betray them and hurt them.

"I have a feeling…" Muse's closed fists trembled. "That it's my fault Michael has become so indignant these past few years…"

Mikleo's purple eyes shrunk again. She thinks it's her fault? He definitely didn't want her to think that. "No. It's not," His voice was low, but firm. "Whatever happened to Michael in the past wasn't your fault. It never has been, and it never will be."

"I know, Mikleo. I know...I keeping telling myself that, but it never seems to sink in," A stray tear trickled down one of her cheeks. "I miss the old Michael. I wish things could go back to the way they were. I wish I could have done more to help him…"

A slender arm wrapped around Muse, holding her close. Mikleo rested his head on his mother's shoulder. His warm hair tickled her cheek and shoulder. Muse smiled, leaning into the touch. Normally, she would never do this with anyone else. Only Mikleo and her husband were allowed to hug her like this, and as far as they were all concerned, that was okay.

"You did everything you could," Mikleo told her reassuringly. "But we can't help someone who doesn't want help. If he doesn't want help, that's his choice."

"I know."

Mother and son sat on the couch in silence for another few minutes. They enjoyed the stillness and basking in each other's warmth. Still, the Luzrov-shaped hole in their hearts would never be filled. It would be so much better if he was still here. Nothing they could do about that. Soon, Muse got up from the couch, returning to her room. Mikleo sat in the living room, not doing anything. He still couldn't quite believe it. All of a sudden, his phone pinged. Mikleo pulled it out. It was a text from Sorey.

 **Sorey** _: Hi Mikleo! Umm...you're more than welcome to talk to me if there's a problem. I'm here for you if you need me._

Leaning further into the couch, Mikleo smiled. Sorey was a great friend. He typed out a reply.

 **Mikleo** _: Thanks. I appreciate it. I'll tell you more when I'm ready._

Another thought poked at his brain right then and there: did Sorey really need to know about their problems with Michael? His mood worsened again, and it was bad enough with Michael in his mind already. Making Michael leave his brain wasn't an easy task. No. He couldn't drag Sorey into their family affairs. Sorey had his own problems. He didn't need to be burdened with Mikleo's baggage. Mikleo shook his head.

Still, knowing Sorey was there for him eased his negative emotions a bit. Not completely, but enough for there to be some hope.

On the other hand, Muse stood in her room, staring right at her dresser with a dejected expression. She pulled one of the drawers out and pulled out a framed picture. It showed a boy and a girl, twelve and nine years old, sitting on a quilt in a grassy field and playing with faded action figures. Both children were smiling brightly, looking like they were having a great time. Muse knew those children. She was the girl, and Michael was the boy. The older brother she once loved, looked up to, respected...the one who always helped her with everything she needed, whether it was teaching her how to communicate, like with picture cards or sign language, or driving away bullies who were taking advantage of her.

She held the picture to her chest, like it was a treasure. Tears dropped onto the frame.

"Michael...I don't understand...what happened? You helped me so much. What changed?" She asked herself. Nothing made sense anymore. "Why won't you let me help you? Why can't things go back to the way they were before?"

Only Michael knew the answer to that, and Muse knew she wasn't going to get that answer anytime soon. All she could feel was dread from Michael's impending visit. He could show up either tomorrow or the next few months. Muse wished Michael would just stay where he was and get back on his feet.

What could she do? What could she and Mikleo do?


	16. Connection

**A/N** : Whew! Took me a couple months, but this chapter is finally done! Sorry it took so long. My job's been keeping me busy, so I haven't had time to sit down and write this much. Plus, other stuff took up my time as well, namely my brand new Wii U and various Virtual Console games! Also, I was recently made aware that my last day of my job will be September 29th, as they aren't able to let me on due to lack of full-time positions after the season ends. But I'm not upset. This was a seasonal job from the start, and I got so many good experiences and money out of it. Plus, the HR manager informed me ahead of time and said that the managers really liked the work I did, so I'm glad it wasn't anything that I did. Now I have time to prepare for the future and write stories!

Also, this chapter does contain discussion of sexual content, namely the concept of sex and certain practices. Don't worry, it's not too graphic, and I made sure to keep it solely at an M-rating.

Anyway, enjoy all the SorMik fluff!

* * *

Chapter 16: Connection

" _Oww…" A thirteen-year-old Mikleo winced as he gently tapped his hand on his swelling cheek. Sharp burning surged through his entire face at the slightest touch. Vision in his left eye was blurring fast, and he could barely move said eye. He stood in his upstairs bathroom, examining the damage his uncle left just minutes before. The face he saw reflected in the mirror almost looked as though it didn't belong to him. His cheek was red like a tomato, and his left eye was nearly swollen shut, turning a grotesque shade of puke yellow. The first sign of a developing bruise._

 _Not helping matters was the yelling from downstairs. Even one floor up, he could hear the roaring, booming voices like they were right next to him._

" _Michael! Don't you DARE attack my son ever again!" His mother roared. Her voice was so loud, so shrill that it was far beyond hysterical. It was a voice Mikleo thought didn't belong to his mother at all. Just hearing it made him fall to the bathroom floor, curling into a ball, even though he knew his mother was only standing up for him. But the voice that responded was even more chilling._

" _Oh, you think you're sooooo special!" Hearing the voice made a stab of pain shoot through Mikleo's chest. A hand flew to Mikleo's left ear, a futile attempt to further block the noise from downstairs. But a drunken Michael's roars could pierce through anything. "Who do you think taught you everything you know?! I did! Without me you're nothing but a blubbering retard!"_

 _Retard. The one word that Mikleo knew full well that his mother wasn't. "She's not a retard!" He found himself shouting to no one in particular. He wanted to say it to Michael. Michael, who was downstairs, drunk off his ass for Maotelus only knows what reason, screaming at his parents and taking his anger out on them when he knew they didn't deserve it. Mikleo tasted bile in his mouth. It didn't matter how many times people around him called his mother that. Or him, simply by association. His mother was anything but a retard. No, she definitely wasn't a retard. But hearing it from her brother of all people hurt them all far worse._

" _Michael. We won't stand for this behavior in our house," His father, Luzrov, told him in a stern, firm tone that didn't leave any room for nonsense. "I don't know what happened to you, but this is inexcusable. You waltz in here unannounced, drink yourself silly, berate my wife-your sister, no less, and then physically assault our son...and for what? I think it's time you leave."_

 _Mikleo didn't dare leave the bathroom. Not even to escape to his bedroom, his favorite place in the world. To be lost in history books, cookbooks, and his computer, writing fan fiction for his favorite media or playing some favorite games to pass the time. Michael's yelling was like an explosion. Loud, harsh, and deafening, even from afar. If he dared leave, it would be like the whole world would suddenly fall apart all around him, and he'd be helpless to do anything about it. He couldn't help but wonder...was this what being overstimulated was like? Was this what Muse went through every day? Was this sensory overload?_

" _No one ever gives me any respect around here!" Mikleo winced once more. Crashing glass made him curl even further into a fetal position. "You should be grateful for everything I ever did for you! You'd be nothin' without me, Muse! Nothin'!"_

" _Bullshit," Mikleo cursed under his breath. Normally, Mikleo would never stoop so low as to curse. He never did understand why people would drop words like that on a regular basis. It didn't seem right. It didn't feel right to him. But this was an exception. Mikleo's voice was full of poison and scorn. "Mom's doing just fine without you. Just go away already!"_

 _Soon, there was silence. An eerie, intense silence that frightened even Mikleo. He could hear the door slam at one point. All of a sudden, Mikleo's body shuddered, his face felt heavy, and his cheeks were suddenly wet with tears. They fell quickly as Mikleo let out choked sobs, melting onto his jean pants, his hands grasping at the thick, hard material. Gasping for breath, his lungs burned, like someone had set them on fire. Even in the quiet, closed off space that was his bathroom, Mikleo still didn't feel safe. Here he was, completely frightened, vulnerable, and broken._

 _All because his uncle Michael felt the need to constantly drink alcohol, losing himself in the substance he consumed. For what reason, neither he nor his family knew. Only Michael knew the answer...but he never did provide one, no matter how many times they asked, sober or drunk._

 _Another voice broke the silence. Thankfully, it was one Mikleo always liked to hear. "Mikleo?"_

 _It startled him slightly, but he recognized it right away. Mikleo turned to see his mother at the doorway. Immediately, the sight of her made him feel safe and comforted. There wasn't one bruise or abrasion on her body. But Muse herself gasped at the sight of the unsightly bruises on her son. Her expression suddenly turned into one of concern and abject guilt. She kneeled to her son's level, pulled him into an embrace, and began rocking back and forth, just the way she always did whenever something bad happened. Mikleo's throat ached, but he melted into his mother's shoulder and cried, the rocking motions she initiated allowing him to howl and bawl, telling him that it was okay. Tiny hands clutched the fabric of her wool sweater, and he could smell the faint but warm, soothing scent of cinnamon._

" _I'm so sorry, Mikleo. I'm so sorry...Michael should never have hurt you…" Muse ran a hand through her son's hair, whispering in a soft, gentle, but trembling and broken voice. "I was a fool to give him another chance...I keep telling myself that he'll change. He's my brother. I shouldn't be so hard on him, but...it's always the same every time."_

 _At this point, Mikleo didn't care. Nothing existed at the moment. He was just happy to be safe, to be in his mother's loving arms. No, he knew this wasn't her fault. Not at all. Suddenly, a pang of guilt shot through him as well. Guilt from not being able to help his parents. Being unable to stop Michael's drunken rage. Being unable to heal Muse's pain, both physical and emotional._

 _But there was another shred of guilt that didn't have anything to do with Michael or the trouble he caused. More voices echoed in his head. All of them were his own voice, from a few months ago. Like Michael, the voices were angry and full of hatred. Hatred thrown right at Muse, his mother, the very person comforting him right now._

"It's your fault everyone picks on me!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"All the other moms are normal! Why can't you be normal?!"

"I can't stand you! I hate you!"

 _More than guilty, Mikleo loathed himself at this very moment. He saw himself in Michael. The Mikleo who treated his mother like she was a burden, who wouldn't dare let his classmates see him with her, who would walk to school rather than let her drive him there, who blamed her for the bullying and ostracization he endured in school. The Mikleo who only saw his mother as a bumbling, autistic idiot who always did stupid things and embarrassed him just for being around. How could he have ever said or thought such horrible things? Mikleo cried even harder this time, not for himself, but for Muse._

" _No, Mom. It's not your fault…" Mikleo sobbed, his throat growing dry._

 _Muse smiled, stroking his cheek with a tender finger. "I'm glad you're okay."_

" _...I'm sorry."_

" _For what?"_

" _...I've been absolutely horrible to you. I treated you like garbage all year. Kids pick on me at school and I always took my anger out on you...I acted just like Uncle Michael. You didn't deserve that. You never deserved any of it."_

 _His mother said nothing. Instead, she stopped rocking him and simply massaged his back with one hand. "It's alright. It's alright, Angel."_

 _They weren't sure how long they stayed in that bathroom. But both mother and son wanted this moment to just stop. Mikleo wanted to stay in his mother's arms forever._

Presently, Mikleo's purple eyes shot open as he awoke, gasping for breath. He didn't spring up from his bed, but the memory was enough to pull Mikleo out from his slumber. His pulse and heartbeat performed a thundering duet in his ears and chest. With wide, bewildered eyes, he glanced at his alarm clock, noticing it was about seven in the morning. The sun was already high in the sky, lighting up everything it touched. Even though he knew it was just a dream, a bad memory from long ago, he didn't feel safe. His whole being shuddered in dreadful anticipation. Trembling, he wrapped his arms around himself, like he was trying to make a forcefield, in an attempt to calm himself.

He even knew why he had that nightmare. Michael. Mikleo's hands squeezed his arms, fingernails biting his skin. That memory had been burned into his mind ever since the incident occurred, along with the scars he had left on his nephew's heart. Michael was his uncle, his mother's brother, whom she adored dearly. Muse always told Mikleo stories of how Michael would teach her how to do things like communicate using picture cards or sign language, stand up to bullies, and try to accommodate her and her needs everywhere they went. Back then, Michael was nice, kind, supportive, caring...nothing like he was now. Mikleo resented the new Michael. The angry Michael, the drunkard, the one who berated his sister, made unreasonable demands over everything, and never took responsibility for the damage he caused.

"Dammit," Mikleo cursed under his breath. Why waste time thinking about Michael? All it did was make Mikleo feel like garbage. Thankfully, it was easy for the thoughts to be pushed away. Mikleo turned to his nightstand, his violet eyes catching sight of a familiar object.

The clay goat from the castle. The one Sorey gave to him as a sign of their friendship. On impulse, Mikleo reached out to take the goat into his hand, holding it close to get a better look. There wasn't as much dust piled on it as there was before, and the markings still remained. A smile tickled Mikleo's face as he thought of Sorey giving it to him with a beaming, radiant grin. Sweet, kind, affectionate, loving Sorey, who never ran out of love to give. Mikleo hugged the clay goat, holding it to his chest.

"Sorey…" Reciting Sorey's name in a low whisper always seemed to calm him. He had been in previous relationships, but neither one seemed to give him that strange, warm sense of calm that Sorey seemed to give him. Good thing he had to go to college today. He could see Sorey and his other friends.

Come to think of it, Mikleo thought, he and Sorey were boyfriends now. They hadn't gone on any dates yet.

* * *

"Michael?"

Both Sergei and Alisha sat across from Sorey as he told them about what he overheard yesterday morning. The incident played through Sorey's mind over and over again, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the thought to turn off. He wanted to ask Mikleo about it, but he didn't know if it was his place to do so. He didn't want to make Mikleo uncomfortable, and from what he could tell, this Michael person seemed to be a sore subject for him.

"Yeah," Sorey had just finished telling them the details of what happened. "I was wondering if you guys knew if Mikleo knew a Michael or something. That's the name of the guy she was yelling at on the phone," He explained further.

Alisha had just finished chewing on some carrot sticks before she answered Sorey's inquiry. "Michael is Mikleo's uncle, and Muse's older brother."

"His uncle?" Sorey had no idea Mikleo had other relatives. Then again, Sorey only knew Mikleo for a few months at most, so he figured it was natural that he didn't know that.

"Yes. Mikleo's told me about him a few times," Sergei added before taking a bite out of some broccoli. "The last thing I heard was that Michael was going to AA meetings and trying to rectify his drinking problem."

Drinking? Like, drinking alcohol? He knew what AA meetings meant, so it was easy for Sorey to put two and two together. "Michael's an alcoholic then," Sorey's voice lowered into a more serious tone.

It didn't take long for Alisha to frown, eyeing her carrot sticks with concern. "He doesn't like talking about him, and for good reason. Michael drank heavily, and sometimes he would just barge into the house and berate everyone for no reason at all," She explained, her voice dropping to a soft but solemn lilt. "I've seen Mikleo with a really nasty black eye once."

Black eye? Any worries that Sorey had for Mikleo grew exponentially. His uncle was not only an alcoholic, but an abusive one? No wonder Muse was yelling at him on the phone. He remembered hearing her say that she hadn't forgotten what happened the last time he came to their house drunk. In that moment, Sorey's heart turned heavy. Weighed down with a huge, messy combination of guilt, worry, and concern. Was Mikleo going to be okay? Sorey knew that not all alcoholics were violent, permanently angry drinkers who would hurt anyone if someone so much as looked at them. His own mother had treated herself to a beer or two, but only rarely, and in moderation.

"Oh wow. I had no idea…" Sorey suddenly wasn't in the mood to eat his mabo curry bun anymore. Terrible images ran through his mind. A shadowy figure screaming profanities so loud that the echoes bounced off the room, striking Mikleo with its limbs. The more Sorey heard about Michael, the more he wanted to give him a piece of his mind. Or rather, a piece of his fist. He had never been one for violence-he always preferred to stay out of conflict-but now he found himself wanting to make sure Michael didn't lay so much as a fingernail on his boyfriend.

"Has Mikleo told you more about it?" Sergei suddenly asked.

"Wha? Oh!" Sergei's question was quick to pull Sorey out from his mind. It was too easy for Sorey to be lost in his thoughts, blocking out everything else without meaning to. "No, he hasn't. He didn't mention asking Muse about what really happened."

"Sorey…" Alisha folded her hands together. "I can see you're worried about Mikleo. We all are. But I don't think you should bring it up with him."

"Huh? How come?" Sorey could tell Alisha wasn't telling him this just to make him zip his lips. There were lots of times when he was told not to talk about certain things, especially not with his friends or other people he was acquainted with, even when there wasn't any good reason for him not to do so. Not to him, at least.

"Mikleo doesn't like to talk about his uncle. Michael's a sore subject for him. I can tell you're concerned, but it's better not to try to bring it up unless he does it himself," Alisha clarified. "It's easy to overstep boundaries in a relationship, even when you just want to help."

"So do I just wait until Mikleo feels comfortable enough to talk about him with me? Or reach out to me if he needs help?"

"That's the jist of it," Sergei finished for him. "Basically, try not to push it."

"Alright," As much as Sorey wanted to be there for Mikleo, he knew there were times when he needed to back off and let someone try to sort things out for themselves. The last thing he wanted to do was meddle or wind up making things worse. Still, not being able to help his friends when they might need it badly didn't sit right with him.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and the next few days afterward. Sorey found himself focused on his schoolwork, and hadn't found the time to try and find Mikleo. He figured maybe Mikleo needed some space for a bit. But Mikleo remained on his mind. Sorey wondered what he could do to maybe lift his spirits some. Was there anything he could do? He had turned in one of his assignments for Beginners' Composition just before the class was dismissed, and that was when it hit him. Maybe a date would help? It wouldn't solve the problem-of course it wouldn't-but perhaps it could lift his spirits and cheer him up a bit. Sorey did want to see more of Elysia and Ladylake, and Mikleo knew the areas better than he did. Sorey nodded to himself. Yes, he would ask Mikleo out. But when would be a good time to do so?

Eventually, Sorey found a chance to ask him out. One Friday, he found Mikleo sitting alone in the E Wing, near the Science Center. Sorey was quick to sit down next to him. "Hey, Mikleo!"

"Oh. Hey Sorey. What's up?" Mikleo closed a textbook he was reading, focusing only on Sorey this time. His smile was warm and welcoming, like always. "Did you just get out from class?"

"I did, and it's great!" Sorey beamed. "I love my Intro to Archaeology class! There's so many ruins out in the world that I don't know about, and they're all super rich in history! Professor Mayvin is really cool, too! He's really knowledgeable! We're going over the Era of Asgard right now, talking about King Claudin's reign!"

As always, Mikleo listened with great interest, being a history buff himself. "Sounds cool. I wish we could share that class together, but mine's early in the morning."

Sorey stretched his arms outward. "Yeah. Me too. But it's okay!"

For a brief moment, a silence fell upon them. Mikleo kept looking down at his book, like he wasn't sure what else to say. Sorey's smile faded. He could sense that Mikleo seemed a bit troubled in spite of how content he looked before. He wondered if Michael was still on his mind. Alisha's advice rang through his head, telling him not to bring up the subject with him. Still, Sorey wanted to do something to help. Maybe he could just let Mikleo know that he'll always be there for him. Yeah, that would work.

"Umm...Mikleo?"

"Hm?"

"Listen...sorry if it seems I'm overstepping," Sorey began nervously, hesitant to speak. His foot began tapping the floor all on its own. "And I can understand if you don't want to talk about...that incident. Y'know, us walking in on your Mom yelling at Michael on the phone and stuff. But...I want you to know that…" Eventually, Sorey managed to push his nervousness to the curb. Now, he was calm. "I'm here for you if you ever need me. If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, don't hesitate to let me know."

To affirm this, Sorey slipped a hand into Mikleo's, his large fingers forming a protective shield around his boyfriend's smaller, tender ones. Mikleo looked down at the hand, his purple eyes widening somewhat in surprise, even though they had held hands many times before. The feeling never changed. Sorey's hands were still rough, but warm, gentle, and protective. Open and ready for anything Mikleo had to offer, just like Sorey himself. Mikleo's heart swelled, and his smile returned. He wondered if he truly deserved someone as nice and amazing as Sorey as his boyfriend. Just being with Sorey made Mikleo feel like he mattered.

"Thank you, Sorey. Really," Mikleo told him, his voice low and soft, but grateful. The need to say something rose in Mikleo's chest. The lid was torn open, and Mikleo figured it'd be best to let it out. "The thing is...my Uncle Michael isn't exactly the nicest person in my family. I mean, he used to be, but apparently some bad stuff happened in his life, and it really changed him in ways we can't understand."

Sorey straightened his posture so he could listen better, readying himself for more. Mikleo could see that Sorey's eyes were encouraging him to keep going.

His boyfriend continued on. "He's never told us what happened, nor does he seem to want to. We've tried to help him, but he always pushes us away. Sometimes he would get so drunk he'd get violent. He attacked my mom and I a few times and got arrested. He's been going to AA meetings for the past few years, but Mom told me that he suddenly doesn't want to continue with his rehab."

"How come?"

There was a brief pause before Mikleo resumed speaking. "He says he wants to get away from the monotony. Maybe come and visit us for a while. But Mom hasn't forgiven him for assaulting me that one time."

Already, Sorey wanted to give this Michael a piece of his mind. Nobody deserved to be randomly assaulted by their family. Especially not Mikleo. Sweet, awesome, beautiful, amazing Mikleo, who did nothing wrong. Not only that, how could Michael think of hurting his family? His sister Muse and his nephew? What did they ever do to him that was so bad? Nothing that warranted getting physically hurt, Sorey thought. Anger began to build inside of him. He didn't dare let it out right now, so he only gave Mikleo's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"To be honest...I'm afraid of him," Mikleo finally confessed. "He's let us down before. I don't know what I'd do if...he hurt us again," It was Mikleo's turn to give Sorey's hand a squeeze this time.

Unease settled into Sorey's stomach. Yes, Sorey knew that feeling all too well. The feeling of wanting to be nice to someone, especially family, but fearing that they'll hurt you in ways you can't recover from, intentional or otherwise. That was why he had always been so anxious around Zenrus before they finally broke down the walls they had put up. Even among strangers, Sorey always felt like he wanted to cry and run away despite trying to keep a happy face and act as though nothing was wrong. Of course, Sorey was wrong about Zenrus. Michael was another story. He could barely imagine someone hurting his boyfriend, much less a member of his family. No, he didn't dare let his imagination take him that far. Mikleo deserved so much better. Both he and Muse.

"If he ever does try to hurt you again, let me know. I'll protect you," Sorey told his boyfriend without the slightest hint of irony. He really meant it. To affirm this, Sorey planted a soft, gentle, reassuring kiss to Mikleo's cheek. Sorey had spent a lot of his life being protected by other people, whether it was from bullies or people who were unnecessarily hostile. As much as he appreciated it, he often wished he could help someone else in return. He had-Bridget being one such person he helped immensely-but others still had to be involved.

Now, Sorey thought this was his chance to protect the one he loved with all his heart. Mikleo could feel the sincerity in that kiss. There was no way the blue haired man could deny the overwhelming love that filled his entire body just from Sorey's lips meeting his cheek.

"I will."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

It was then that Sorey decided enough was enough. Time to ask. "Umm...Mikleo? I was wondering...would you…" Already, he found himself stammering. His cheeks flushed red. But he knew he had to try. "Would you like to maybe...go out with me sometime? Y'know, like on a date or something?"

Sorey's heart hammered in his chest the minute he finished. Mikleo's eyes were suddenly wide with surprise, completely taken aback. "Are you actually asking me out?"

Nervously, Sorey added, "Yes," He wished he was more smooth with his answer.

It didn't take long for Mikleo to flash a smile so sweet that Sorey's chest tightened up. He knew what the answer would be before Mikleo even said it.

"I'd really like that a lot."

For once, Sorey felt like the world was in perfect alignment.

* * *

Since Sorey felt more reassured having a well thought-out plan to their day, down to the time they should meet and in what place on the dot, both he and Mikleo decided to plan out their upcoming date over the next week. They agreed to spend it in Ladylake for most of the day, with their last destination being the castle ruins. Mikleo had a lot he wanted to show Sorey, as the latter hadn't been down to Ladylake very much, save for the university. Now all they had to do was ask their parents about it. Or, in Sorey's case, his grandfather and live-in housekeeper.

Getting their permission proved to be surprisingly easy, especially when Sorey was downright stupefied by Lailah's rather...enthusiastic reaction.

"A date! You and Mikleo are dating!" Lailah rose from her seat on the couch, teal eyes glimmering with absolute joy, like she had heard a beautiful hymn being sung at a church. Sorey gaped, his green eyes wide with confusion as Lailah suddenly took Sorey's hands into her own. "Oh, words cannot describe how happy I am for you!"

"You...you are?"

"I'm not surprised myself," Zenrus added, turning a page in a magazine. "I was wondering when you'd ask him out. But I didn't think you'd start dating this quickly."

The atmosphere suddenly became a little too thick for Sorey. As happy as he was about how accepting and supportive they were being about them being in a relationship, the sight of them being happy at all hit him like an anvil dropping on his head. He didn't dare look Lailah in the face. The joy was practically exploding off of her whole being, eyes and face included. She was sincerely happy for him, which Sorey did appreciate. Lailah could tell, and she didn't need to have him voice his gratitude to her in words. She let go of Sorey's hands, clasping her own hands together.

"If you want, I'd be more than happy to offer some dating advice! Although, with you two being boys," She held a finger to her mouth, lost in thought. "I'm not quite sure the advice I can offer will be of much help. Oh, what a momentous occasion!"

"It's really no big deal, you guys," Sorey told them sheepishly, fiddling with one of his feathered ear cuffs. "All we're gonna do is just go places in Ladylake and hang out. Nothing fancy."

Both Lailah and Zenrus could only beam in his direction. "We understand. We're very proud of you, Sorey," The old man twiddled one of his braids in between his fingers.

Sorey's cheeks turned pink. Hearing all this praise made him feel somewhat shy. Then again, he wasn't used to people being happy about the things he did. Usually they were met with scorn and anger. Still, a storm of butterflies fluttered in his stomach in anticipation for the date.

"So where do you plan on meeting Mikleo?" Lailah asked, before quickly adding, "We'd be more than happy to drop you off and pick you up."

"Sure. Thanks. We plan on meeting by the sanctuary," Sorey told her. "He says he really wants to show me the tapestries and the architecture."

Again, Lailah's eyes twinkled. "Ooooh, I volunteered there for many years. It was an absolutely enriching experience! I should tell you more about it some time!" She crooned.

That was new. Sorey tilted his head to one side. He didn't know she volunteered at the sanctuary. He never did ask about it. You learn something new every day, he supposed.

"When exactly is your date?" Zenrus asked.

"We decided on tomorrow at eleven in the morning. Is that alright? Or should we try later?"

Zenrus shook his head. "That's perfect," Even his hoarse, croaky voice was full of mirth.

For the rest of the day, everyone was nothing but happy. Even Sorey, and the date wasn't here yet. Even Morgrim seemed to pick up on the positive vibes in the house, and did nothing but keep Sorey company all night. Sorey was so happy, in fact, that he could barely sleep a wink through the night. Wonderful images of going on a date with Mikleo swarmed his dreams. Eating his favorite foods with Mikleo. Admiring church architecture with Mikleo. Talking about books. Kissing Mikleo. Hugging Mikleo. Holding hands with him and spending the entire day with him.

Sorey couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

The day of the date finally arrived. Sorey didn't think wearing anything fancy would be fitting for a romantic date, so he simply threw on some of his favorites. Since it was relatively warm, but not oppressively so, he decided on black jean shorts, a thin, sleeveless white hoodie with navy blue circular markings on it over a short sleeved, dark blue shirt, and grey sneakers. He even brought his dark green backpack with him, full of things he was sure to need, like his phone, his house key, his ID card, a book, some money-about $30 worth, Zenrus had suggested-and even his Justiss plush in case he had a meltdown and needed something to help him through it, amongst other things. He waited in front of the sanctuary for only a few minutes.

"Sorey!" That was all the time needed for Mikleo to arrive shortly after. Again, Sorey was struck stupid by Mikleo's beauty. Why did Mikleo have to be so beautiful?

"Hey! You made it!" Nevertheless, Sorey beamed.

As soon as the two conversed, they immediately went inside the sanctuary. Normally, kids going on dates would go places like a restaurant or some hangout place, like a parking lot or the movies. Of course, Sorey and Mikleo were far outside the norm, preferring admiring architecture and the remnants of history over drinking, smoking joints, and going to movies.

"Wow! Look at those flying buttresses, Mikleo! Aren't they amazing?"

"I know, right? I wonder how people even managed to build those things so high up?"

"That painting in the dome is beautiful! So breathtaking!"

"Indeed. It must have taken years for the artist to paint it, let alone have it be fitted into the dome."

"Oh! Oh! The tapestries! And look at the way those vaults are designed!"

"Early gothic style, I assume. They have the flower shaped indentations and everything."

"You know how in book one of the Celestial Record, the gang goes to the sanctuary to pull out the sacred blade? The authoress mentioned in the footnotes that this sanctuary was the inspiration for that."

"No surprise there. She really managed to do this place justice, even down to the way the flooring is designed."

Of course, they couldn't stay for very long. Others had come to the church, whether for their duties or to pray, and the boys were sure they wouldn't appreciate a bunch of kids standing around palavering and interrupting their worship. They even saw some people glaring at them. Taking the hint, the boys left, though Sorey did wish they could have stayed in there a little longer. He had wanted to talk to the priest there-Father Breunor, he heard that was his name, someone nearby had mentioned it-about the church and its architecture. Perhaps that could wait another day.

"This is the place I was telling you about," Mikleo explained as they stopped in front of a small ice cream place. It was called Chilled Luxuries, and already, Sorey was mentally drooling as his eyes scanned the posters donning detailed pictures of various ice cream and cakes. Very delectable-looking ice cream and cakes that would make anyone drool.

"This is where your mom works?" Sorey asked. "Awesome!" He had heard before that Muse had worked at an ice cream place part time, but never had the chance to actually see the place for himself. "Man, everything here looks delish!"

Muse had the day off today, so she wasn't working today. But neither minded. One thing Sorey did notice was that everyone in the shop knew Mikleo. Sorey watched as all of the workers, even the busy ones, greeted Mikleo with smiles, and he returned their greetings like it was nothing. Even the customers took the time to just say hi or ask how his day was.

"Hi, Mikleo! Good afternoon!"

"Hello, Mrs. Maud."

"Mikleo! Good to see you again! How's college?"

"It's going great!"

"How's Muse doing? Is she well?"

"She sure is, Mr. Chilikov."

"Who's your friend? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"That's Sorey. He's my boyfriend."

Yet again, Sorey found himself shocked. Not because of everyone greeting his boyfriend. That was a given. In a way, Sorey wanted them to look at Mikleo and see how wonderful he was. But seeing Mikleo interact with all of these different people so easily, without even the slightest hint of fear or hesitation...to Sorey, that was something he couldn't help but envy. His chest tightened, the envy coiling around him and making his skin itch. How could something that's so easy for someone to do be so hard or next to impossible for someone like Sorey?

The two boys decided to just settle on some blue ice pops. "Mmmm! These are great!" Sorey exclaimed before swishing his tongue over the chilly block of colored ice on a stick.

"Glad you like it. They're my specialty," Sorey could see Mikleo's eyelashes flutter a little bit. "If you want, I'd be more than happy to teach you how to make them."

"Really? You would? Cool!" Sorey kicked his legs up and down before sucking on the ice pop a little more. Then, once he finished, he said, "I have to admit, I'm kinda jealous of you."

"Hm? How come?" Mikleo cocked his head to one side, curious to learn more.

"You're able to talk to people so easily…" Sorey whispered, his voice adopting a low, wistful tone about it. "You can talk to anyone without feeling tense or uncomfortable. I'd ask how you do it, but…" Not even Mikleo could ignore the melancholic laugh that escaped Sorey's mouth. He knew that kind of laugh anywhere. "You probably don't know much more than I do."

There were so many questions racing through his mind. How did Mikleo, and everyone else for that matter, manage to go out into the world, do everything they need to do, and act like normal people without feeling like the weight of the world was crushing down on them every second of every day of their lives? Sorey never did find the answer to that question all throughout his life. Thinking about it only made him feel as though something was wrong with him for not being able to do stuff like that easily. It was pretty easy for others to act as though Sorey not acting like everyone else was some kind of crime.

Sorey didn't expect Mikleo to be able to answer. He wasn't autistic, so it wasn't like Mikleo knew what that was like. Even so, Mikleo simply smiled, licking his ice pop before telling him, "If you can believe it, I'm actually rather shy. I'm not too fond of talking to people myself unless I want to."

"Wait, really?" Sorey's head shot upward. Mikleo, shy? Sorey couldn't picture that at all. Sure, Mikleo was always a little stoic at times, being level-headed and composed. But shy?

"Yeah. I didn't make too many friends when I was a kid. Hardly anyone wanted to hang out with the kid whose mother is autistic," Mikleo elaborated further before finishing his ice pop. "When I was a kid, sometimes my mom would take me to work, sometimes here and sometimes at the housing complex, when she couldn't find a babysitter to watch me or if Dad wasn't home."

The feather earred youth listened intently, his elbows on the table, hands resting on his cheeks. That explained a lot. If Mikleo was taken to his mother's work frequently, of course people would stop by and get to know him. People are always curious of new arrivals, and always wanting to see and talk to little kids, even if kids didn't really want to talk to them.

"I can imagine."

"I got along better with adults than kids my own age anyway. Well, most of them."

Sorey beamed. "I don't doubt that. You're not like other boys I knew back in Camlann. You're more mature and elegant and...sophisticated," Instantly, he felt butterflies swarm in his stomach. He really did believe Mikleo was mature and elegant. Did Mikleo know just how beautiful he was? Sorey couldn't help but wonder.

"Hm. Why, thank you," Mikleo crossed his arms, flashing a cheeky grin. "Glad to hear you acknowledge my awesomeness."

The boys laughed at the cutely melodramatic acting, complete with dopey expressions on their faces. Some of the employees noticed, and couldn't help but stare. Not out of disgust or scorn, but out of genuine delight at their happiness. What were the odds that two cute boys would have a date at an ice cream shop of all places? It didn't take long before Sorey and Mikleo finished their lunch and left the shop. They didn't want to spend too much time in one place, and there was still so much more to see.

One of those places being the local library. It was relatively small, but still packed with books. Fiction, non-fiction, history, women's, LGBT, religion, cooking, the Ladylake Library was a paradise of books, more so than Zenrus's study. As predicted, Sorey marveled at the building, green eyes bright and gleaming like sunshine, the endless sea of tomes being the best treasure he could gaze upon. But Sorey knew he couldn't just scream about how much he loved the place already. Libraries were quiet places, and one had to be quiet, so he simply went into the history section and pulled out some books on ancient Temperance of Avarost architecture, along with some other books not related to archaeology.

"Cookbooks?" Mikleo cocked an eyebrow. Some of the books Sorey held in his hands were cookbooks. Basic Dinner Recipes. How To Make Simple, Healthy Foods. Soups and Stews. Sweets For The Sweet. "How come you're picking those out?"

"I've been wanting to teach myself some new recipes for a while now," Sorey answered, a pile of books weighing down on his hands and arms. But they weren't so heavy that he couldn't carry them all, and he smiled brightly as he put them on the counter for the librarian to check out. "Lailah usually does all the cooking, and I know that's her job, being Gramps' live-in caregiver, but I want to help out, too. That way, she can have a bit of a break sometimes. Plus, I just like cooking."

Hearing Sorey say that made Mikleo's heart melt, and not just from the cute, naive face he made just now. He could tell that Sorey was being truly genuine when he said that. Sincerity just oozed from that caring statement. Mikleo could feel his heart pound. It beat like someone was slamming their hands on a drum, over and over. Sorey cocked an eyebrow, seeing Mikleo's face blaze. Was something wrong?

Any fear was assuaged when Mikleo grinned back at him. "I see. You really care about Gramps and Lailah, don't you?"

"Of course," Sorey replied matter-of-factly, as that was the most normal thing in the world. It was to him, at least. But he was completely unaware of how luminescent he looked right then. On the other hand, Mikleo noticed. And really liked it. Sorey truly was kind and compassionate. What else was new? "That, and I've always wanted to make something like meatloaf or spinach ricotta gnocchi. Mom had planned to teach me how to make those, but...she didn't get the chance."

It didn't take much for Mikleo to figure out what Sorey was implying. All he did was put a hand on Sorey's shoulder and flash a reassuring smile. He didn't want Sorey to be sad. Not on their special date. "The park is really beautiful this time of year. There's lots of deer, too. How about we check these out and then take a stroll there? It's pretty close by on foot."

Sorey flashed a smile in his direction, which told Mikleo that was a yes.

* * *

Like Mikleo had said, Ladylake park was a nice and pleasant place. The trees were displaying a vast, vibrant patchwork of autumn colors. Crimson red maples that were unmatched in their redness. Yellow mulberry trees that were so bright in the sunlight, Sorey had to squint or look away, like the leaves were the sun itself. Majestic bronze oaks that stood tall and strong over everything. Sorey and Mikleo didn't do much in the park. They just took a stroll through the trails, marveling in the scenery around them, watching birds fly and sing to and fro, squirrels scuttling about, and the occasional passerby. Unfortunately, they didn't see any deer. But that was alright with them.

When they got back, they sat down on a soft patch of grass. Sorey laid right down, his body flat on the ground beneath him. "Whew! That was a good workout!" Sorey stretched his arms outward, letting his body take in the sunshine. He shuddered a little bit as a cold breeze caressed his body, sending shivers down his spine all the way down to his toes.

Mikleo pulled a knee to his chest with both arms. "Yeah. Mom and I love coming here when we get the chance," His voice was low and dreamy. "We'd all come here when we were free, and sometimes my friends and I would just hang out here and pretend to be Celestial Record characters."

"Wow, really?" Sorey shot up like a jack-in-a-box. "My friends and I did that too, when we were kids! Man, those were the good ol' days! But they're not as into it anymore as I am."

Lost in his thoughts, Sorey took a trip down memory lane. He could see the memories as clearly as they had happened yesterday. Himself, Rose, Bridget, and Isaac in fourth grade carrying sticks and pretend sword fighting during recess. Tip-toeing around the blacktop pretending they were exploring ancient ruins full of booby traps. Collecting rocks and pebbles like they were valuable treasure uncovered after thousands of years. Rose always complaining about getting dragged into their mischief, as she hated having anything to do with ruins or archaeology.

Good times.

Sorey raised his hand to start a new conversation. But some yelling about a few feet away startled him into silence.

"Whoa, dude!" A teenage boy's voice suddenly shouted. Sorey's hands immediately flew to his ears. Mikleo turned to his side to find four boys sitting on some grass a few feet away. Still close enough for them to hear. "You actually nailed her?!"

"Yep!" One boy with sandy blonde hair nodded in affirmation. "Finally got her laid!"

"Awesome! What was it like?" A red-headed boy asked, his spectacles shining in curiosity.

"Come on! Tell us all the juicy details! Did she really put out? Did you stick it in her good?"

Mikleo facepalmed. "Dear God…" Then he turned in Sorey's direction. "Wanna go to a different spot?"

Sorey couldn't have nodded any faster. Of course, even though they walked away, the boys still spoke so loudly that the couple was able to hear some of the graphics details of the blonde boy's sexual encounter with his girlfriend. Details that Sorey thought shouldn't be shared at all, especially in public. They did manage to find another bench farther away and sat right down.

"Man, was he loud!" Sorey exclaimed. His ears no longer rang, so he could feel himself relaxing. The voices still lingered in the air, but they were more distant and muffled this time, now that they weren't within their vicinity.

"Indeed," Mikleo agreed. "Sorry about that."

"That's not your fault. You didn't know those guys were there. But still…" Sorey found himself unable to forget about them. "Why in the world was that guy telling his friends about having sex with his girlfriend, and in public, no less?! Doesn't he have any sense of decency? If I dated someone and had sex with them, I wouldn't want them telling every single person on the planet about what we do behind closed doors! That's our business, nobody else's!" Once Sorey started, he couldn't stop. "Does he have no respect for his girlfriend's privacy and dignity?! And does he even have her permission to tell them all about it?!"

The blue haired boy found himself dumbfounded. He had never seen Sorey get like this about complete strangers before. Of course, it wasn't like he didn't agree with him. He never did like it when people talked openly about their sexual encounters without their partner's consent. It just didn't seem appropriate. Moments like that were private, intimate, special. What did they get out of sharing it to the entire world like their sex life was some kind of museum exhibit put on display? As far as Mikleo knew, neither he nor anyone else was some fancy item to be paraded around for everyone's amusement and convenience. He was grateful that his previous boyfriends never did something stupid like that to him. If they had, Mikleo would really rip them a new one.

"Yeah. I see where you're coming from," Mikleo told him. "I definitely wouldn't like it if any of my boyfriends blabbed about our sexual encounters, especially without my permission. It'd be a betrayal of trust, if you ask me."

Sorey nodded in agreement. Yes, that was it. Trust. How could he bring himself to open his body and soul to someone without worrying about all the bad stuff that could happen, should he attempt to do so? But something in Mikleo's response caught his attention. Was Mikleo implying something?

"You say that like you actually have...y'know…" Sorey let the sentence drift away, immediately scolding himself. Why ask about it? His mother told him that what people do behind closed doors was none of his business. It wasn't right to pry into people's sex lives, not that Sorey ever had any interest in doing so. Still, curiosity kept poking at him, daring him to ask Mikleo if he really did engage in sexual activity with his two boyfriends. It wasn't like it was completely forbidden in this day and age, his consciousness reminded him.

Good thing Mikleo spared Sorey the chance of mentioning it. "Yeah, I've had sex before."

Again, Sorey gaped. Not because Mikleo confessed to having sex, but because he mentioned it like it was the most normal thing in the world. He said it without a hint of fear or hesitation. More than that, was it okay for Mikleo to say so?

"Oh. I...never knew. With...both your boyfriends?"

"Yeah," Mikleo looked away, his face turning red. "A few times, and they're okay with me being open about our sexual encounters. Cam especially, so don't feel bad."

"I...I see…"

An awkward silence came upon them. No words were exchanged. Noticing the change in the atmosphere, Sorey suddenly stood up. "So, uh...it doesn't look like any deer are around. Wanna go to the castle ruins next?"

Mikleo couldn't have said yes any faster.

Despite going to their favorite place in Elysia, Sorey still couldn't get their conversation out of his head. Mikleo actually had sex with someone! He really did! Sorey knew it wasn't a bad thing for someone to want to have sex. That was how married couples made kids, and what people do behind closed door was none of his business. Plus, it wasn't like Sorey wasn't curious about sex. He had wondered what it was like. But he had to admit, he was impressed. Mikleo actually had the courage to bare himself to two people he loved and trusted without fear. Could...Sorey maybe do that, too? Sorey shook his head. This was no time to be thinking about that. This was their first date, and Sorey scolded himself for letting this get to him.

The boys found themselves sitting in one of the rooms in the ruins. To be more specific, the room where Sorey fell after the floor above caved out from underneath him. He shivered, still seeing some blood stains on the floor. Memories flooded Sorey's mind. Lying on the floor, bawling like a dying animal. Mikleo doing everything he possibly could to help him and keep him calm. The pain searing through his entire body. Being here now, however...Sorey didn't feel scared. Mikleo could see that Sorey's expression was calm, almost dreamy, like he was deep in thought, without a trace of fear or anxiety.

"Do you really want to hang out here?" Mikleo asked, concerned.

"Sure. It's okay," Sorey reassured. That was then. This was now. The room was safe, so Sorey saw no reason to avoid it. "It's nice and quiet."

Mikleo leaned deeper into the wall. "Yeah, it is."

Sorey wasn't going to let that bad experience stop him from coming here, and to this room, no less. The two boys didn't really do much at the ruins. They were content to just sit and enjoy each other's company, whether it was Mikleo resting his head on Sorey's shoulder, or Sorey nuzzling against Mikleo's cheek. Sometimes it was just good to sit in silence. Then, their eyes met, then their noses, and then their lips. Mikleo's small hands cupped Sorey's cheeks, and they pressed their lips together softly. Sorey closed his eyes, allowing Mikleo's squishy lips to mingle with his own, losing himself in the moment. He let out a light titter when their noses brushed against one another, making an eskimo kiss. Sorey's arms pulled Mikleo close, holding him as though he were a doll that he wanted to hug. Slender fingers trailed up Sorey's cheeks, making them tingle, before sifting through his brown locks, mussing them up a bit.

Then, Mikleo pulled away just a little bit. "Is this too much? We can stop if you want," Mikleo asked, eyebrows furrowing in worry.

His taller boyfriend simply flashed his goofy grin. "No no. Keep going. I like it," He didn't dare mention to Mikleo that his body was yearning for Mikleo's warm, wet mouth to run across his skin. Like his neck, arms, stomach, etc. Inexplicably joyful, Sorey leaned in to give Mikleo's forehead a gentle peck. "You're a really good kisser."

Mikleo's only response was to return to kissing him, claiming his chapped lips with fervor. But Sorey kept wondering if Mikleo was going to suddenly bite him or force his tongue into his mouth. As much as he wanted to keep kissing Mikleo-and he really did love how Mikleo's lips felt against his own-he didn't want their tongues to touch. At all. Thankfully, to Sorey's eternal relief, not once did Mikleo go that far. A jolt suddenly went through his spine when Mikleo moved down to kiss his neck.

"Oh!" His back wiggled a bit from the jolt, reacting completely on its own. The yelp that escaped Sorey's lips made Mikleo pull back.

"I'm sorry. Was that-?"

"No," Sorey put a hand on Mikleo's shoulder. "My back just wiggled by itself, that's all. Is...that weird?"

A relieved smile spread across Mikleo's lips as he shook his head. "No. I know what that is. Your body's reacting to my kissing you. You felt the pleasure of it."

Yes, that was it. Pleasure. His body liked having Mikleo kiss him, as did Sorey himself. Then again, it wasn't like Sorey didn't know that was a thing. Of course people got it from kissing or having sex. Sex was meant to be a display of love and affection. Even something as simple as kissing could bring those feelings out into the open. But he didn't think he himself would be able to experience it via another person showering him with love physically, especially not with a romantic partner.

"You've really never been in a relationship before, have you?" Mikleo asked.

Confirming it with a nod, Sorey replied, "Yeah. I did have a crush on my friend Isaac, but he's straight so nothing would have worked out, though we're still friends."

"Nothing wrong with that."

Something inside Sorey told him to push on. Talk to him about the things he never told anyone else, not even to his mother. The voice in his head said that it was okay. Mikleo would understand, and he wouldn't be grossed out about it. With resolve in his heart, Sorey continued on. Here goes nothing.

"I haven't had sex with anyone either," Sorey confessed. "I've wondered what it was like, but...I'm kinda scared of doing it. I'm afraid it'll be painful."

To Sorey's relief, again, Mikleo's lack of reaction told him all he needed to know. "I see."

"I mean, it's not that I don't want to do it. I'd like to, but only with someone special, and on my own terms…" Sorey's face burned.

"What is it about it that scares you?"

Sorey shivered. "Honestly, it's...the whole…" How could he possibly push what he wanted to say out without it coming off as gross or awkward? Any way he could say it, it'd probably sound gross to anyone. But he had to try. "...sticking-your-body-parts-inside-someone thing."

Mikleo blinked once, repeating Sorey's words in his mind. Thankfully, it made sense the second time around. "Ohhhh! I get it! You're...scared of the penetration, right?"

Again, Sorey nodded, looking down pensively. At this point, Sorey's face was red as a tomato, burning like an erupting volcano. "Yes. I...I don't want someone's parts inside me. Fingers or hands or mouth or...anything! It'll hurt, and it's gross, and-"

A solitary finger being held to his mouth stopped him from going further. Sorey was stunned. Mikleo was smiling, and so tenderly, full of understanding. "It's okay. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Wait, there isn't?"

Mikleo went on to explain that there are many different ways to have sex, most of which don't involve penetration at all. All sex really is is people engaging in consensual, arousing activities that make each other happy, pleasured, and satisfied. Even something as simple as phone sex counts. It all depends on what a person likes or dislikes. If some don't like sex at all, that's normal. If some people just like touching each other, that's fine, too. Others use toys, and not all of them are restricted to the BDSM scene. All that really mattered was what people were comfortable with. Sorey gaped. He had no idea there was so much more to it than that. Then again, lots of things had more to them than was presented on the surface, so that in and of itself should have been a given.

"Oh wow…" Sorey ran a hand through his own hair, blushing furiously. "This is all so new...I thought my not liking that sorta thing was...weird…I know other guys at school would have thought so. By the way…" Then it hit him. "How exactly do you know about all this stuff?"

It was Mikleo's turn to blush. He crossed his arms and averted Sorey's gaze. "I...Let's just say I've done some research. That's all."

A wave of relief washed over Sorey, and he exhaled a huge sigh. So it wasn't strange to have sexual preferences and fears after all. Then again, most of the world thought Sorey was strange as a whole to begin with, so he was used to people getting weirded out by even the smallest, most harmless things he said, thought, or did. Still, to know that it was okay to fear certain things and have Mikleo be so patient and understanding about it-yet again-it was impossible to hold back some tears.

"Wow. You sure do cry easily," Mikleo pointed out.

"Yeah. Can't deny that," Sorey was quick to wipe them away. "I'm just so happy. Well, to have met you...and to know you're so...nice and kind...way more than I ever expected in my life. Even in regards to something like this."

Again, Mikleo smiled. "There's no shame in having sexual preferences or wanting to only do stuff you're comfortable with."

Unable to control himself, Sorey pulled Mikleo into another hug, holding him close. "You're the best boyfriend ever, Mikleo! I love you!" He declared, voice high and completely sincere. He truly did love Mikleo.

"Thanks. I love you, too."

It was here that they decided it was time to return home for the day. Their date was over. Sorey decided to walk Mikleo home, partly to make sure he got back safe, and partly to spend just a little more time with him. But things have a way of changing in unexpected ways. When Mikleo got home, Muse asked Sorey if he wanted to have dinner with them and spend the night. Spend the night? Like a sleepover? He wanted to, but he wasn't sure if he could. He quickly called Zenrus and asked if it was okay. Much to their surprise, both Zenrus and Lailah approved. Sorey did run back home real quick to grab some things like clean underwear and pajamas. He didn't want to borrow their clothes for his own use, as he wasn't sure if Mikleo's would even fit him. Nevertheless, their date wasn't over quite yet. Neither boy wanted it to.

Dinner was a lively affair, even with three people. Mikleo offered to cook, and he and Muse made parmesan chicken bake, rice pilaf, and vegetables (well, cooking a bag of them in the microwave, that is). It was surprisingly good to Sorey, even though he had a lot of this stuff before. He had to admit, Muse and Mikleo were great cooks. Afterward, they shared some fun stories, Muse often talking about some memories from her childhood, such as bringing in giant mulberry tree leaves into her room and gluing them to the wall. The boys had a good laugh at that. The whole atmosphere was warm, welcoming, and inviting. To Sorey, it was like being with his own mother again. Back at the dinner table, sharing good food, and sharing funny stories...Selene may not be here anymore, but Sorey could tell it didn't mean happy moments like these had to be gone, too.

After dinner, both boys took showers and changed before heading into Mikleo's room for bed. By now, the sky was completely dark but clear. The stars were on full display, shining brighter than ever, and the moon looked just as white and regal as it always did. Sorey and Mikleo sat on the bed in contented silence. Quiet and serene would be the words Sorey would use to describe this moment. Here he was, with Mikleo, and happier than he had ever been.

"I...I had a lot of fun today," Sorey told him. "I really did."

"Me too. Thanks for taking me out," Mikleo gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I haven't had that much fun on a date since forever."

Again, Sorey's face turned red with bashful delight. His heart thundered, pounding like a drum, as was the rest of him. That was when Sorey realized it. Being with Mikleo put him at ease. As long as he had Mikleo with him, he could do anything. Best of all, he could be himself. He could be himself without fear, especially of getting yelled at or discriminated against. All he needed was to have him near, take in his scent, hold his tender hands, and feel his presence. With Mikleo, the world was in perfect alignment, and everything was alright.

"Do you...want to do something?" Mikleo asked. In that instant, Sorey knew what Mikleo was implying.

Normally, Sorey would never want to do something like this, especially with someone he's only known for a few months. But those months were absolutely wonderful, and Mikleo himself was such a great person. He was okay with anything Sorey wanted. That was enough for Sorey to make his decision.

"Yes. Do you have a pen or paper?"

Mikleo handed him some, and Sorey scribbled something down. Once he was finished, Sorey held the paper to Mikleo's face. "Alright! These will be our rules for when we make love!" Sorey declared. A confused Mikleo took the paper in his hand, reading what Sorey wrote.

 _1\. Absolutely no anal sex._

 _2\. Absolutely no oral sex (As in, licking each other's butts or other places)._

 _3\. No sticking our fingers into each other._

 _4\. We'll only touch each other._ _ **THAT IS IT.**_

 _5\. We'll immediately stop if either one of us is uncomfortable, scared, or doesn't want to proceed further._ _ **MOST IMPORTANT RULE**_ _._ _ **Immediate break-up if this rule is broken in any way.**_

 _6\. No biting._

 _7\. Respect each other's personal boundaries._ _ **ALWAYS.**_

"Is...that a bit much?" Sorey asked sheepishly.

Mikleo looked at the list for a moment, then gave it back to Sorey. "I'm cool with this. I'm glad you know what you want when it comes to this kind of stuff. It shows you don't mess around," He told him, his voice soft and kind. "I want to make you happy, and I know you want to do the same with me."

Sorey nodded in agreement. Now he had a chance to see if Mikleo would really keep his word. Sorey did want to know what having sex was like, and now was the perfect time to do so. The room was already electrified with intense desire on both their parts. Sorey began by once again taking Mikleo into his arms, wrapping them around his waist and claiming him for himself. In return, Mikleo caressed his cheeks and held his boyfriend's gaze. Sorey's adoring, soft green eyes, bright with anticipation and full of love, were the nicest eyes he had ever seen. Now they knew how to proceed.

"If you're scared or frightened or feel I'm hurting you, let me know right away, and I'll stop," Mikleo told him, his voice firm.

"I will."

"I mean it. You've never been through this before. I have," Mikleo affirmed, tracing Sorey's cheek with one finger. "We can go at whatever pace you want. If you need something, tell me. If you want me to stop, don't be scared to say so. Don't let me hurt you."

Sorey could tell Mikleo meant everything he said with every fiber of his being. He was still nervous, and his body trembled a little from what was to come. But he did want this. He wanted Mikleo. He sincerely hoped that this would go well. He pulled Mikleo closer. Their noses brushed against each other. "I will. I promise."

Letting their eyes flutter closed, Sorey made the first move, closing the distance between him and Mikleo the moment their lips softly touched. The sensation ignited something inside both of them. With the way they held, kissed, and touch each other so tenderly, they wanted to melt into each other. Become one in their new love. The electricity emanating from each other's skin intensified with every touch, and their hunger and desire finally consumed them. In that night, they were alone in Mikleo's room, enjoying each other, and exploring territory they never thought they could never explore. Blood turned to lava. Everything was slow and soft. Their clothes were removed, and their bodies were bare, only to each other.

From there, the night was almost dream-like in Sorey's mind. He saw, felt, and knew only Mikleo. They bore themselves to each other, both at their most exposed and vulnerable. Sorey wanted nothing more than to be with him, touch him, and allow Mikleo passage into his world, the parts that he only kept to himself. Still, he kept himself guarded and rigid in case Mikleo went too far. Here he was, completely exposed and vulnerable. Anything could happen. It could suddenly hurt, or Mikleo could show a dark side and hurt him in ways he could never recover from. Sorey waited for Mikleo to do something. Anything that would turn him off to the idea of doing this ever again.

That moment never came. Mikleo followed Sorey's rules. Not once did he ever go beyond what Sorey set for him. Once the realization hit him, Sorey felt completely safe. Exposed, but undeniably safe. New sensations wracked his body, sensations he didn't think he could enjoy. But he did. Sorey laughed when Mikleo tickled him, moaned when Mikleo playfully teased him, wiggled his body when the new sensations overwhelmed him, and cooed when Mikleo reacted to Sorey's own attempts at pleasing him. This was a rare happiness that Sorey never thought he could enjoy. But enjoy it he did. Every touch was filled with electricity, an overwhelming love that consumed Sorey from inside and out.

Overwhelmed with love and ecstasy, Sorey lost himself, giving himself to Mikleo alone. It was the closest he had ever been with someone in his life, and he wondered why he never experienced this before. Even looking at Mikleo was enough to melt him. The warmth of his gentle hands, his violet eyes full of adoration and devotion, safe for him to look at, the kind, patient smile on his face...it was all too much to bear, but in the best way possible. Both of them reveled in the pleasure that surged through their bodies. Every touch, breath, and caress brought more of that sensation. They didn't want it to stop. Not yet.

Soon, their bodies could take no more. They fell limp on the bed, Mikleo on top of Sorey, gasping for breath, their bodies feeling like they were vibrating. For a moment, neither one moved. Sorey looked up at the ceiling, which, like everything else around him, was pitch black. He was warm. All of him was warm. Warm with love. A love so perfect and pure that he had no idea how to even process what just happened. All he knew was that he loved everything. So overcome was he with love and joy that yet again, tears came trickling out.

"Uh…"

"Sorey?" Mikleo crawled closer, gently wiping the tears from his lover's face. His pale blue eyebrows furrowed. Concerned, he asked, "Are you okay? Oh God, you're not hurt, are you?" Sorey shook his head. Then, the happiest, most satisfied smile bloomed on his red face.

"Yeah. Oh yeah…" Sorey huffed breathlessly. The tears flowed, melting onto Mikleo's pillows. "I...I was so afraid before. Afraid that if I did this with anyone, I...I'd be setting myself up for getting hurt. Sexually assaulted. Raped, even. I didn't want that to happen. I...I didn't want to be hurt like that. Ever."

Reaching out his hand once more, Mikleo caressed Sorey's cheek. It was warm and wet. "Oh, sweetheart. I know. I understand," His voice was softer and more tender than anything Sorey had heard.

"But...here I am, and I'm so freaking happy. I don't…" Sorey hiccuped a bit. "I don't know how to describe it. I never thought that I...we...could be so full of joy, and like this, no less...is that weird?"

"No. No it isn't," Mikleo planted tender kisses on his rosy cheeked boyfriend. So soft and sweet that Sorey giggled at the tender sensation. Then the hand ran through his brown hair, playing with the soft strands, and Sorey gazed at him with the sweetest, most lovestruck expression he was capable of making, smiling from ear to ear. Sorey wanted to hug Mikleo once more, but his arms were limp. His whole body was completely drained of energy, unable to move, and any movement he did make made him feel wobbly. But that was okay. "I'm happy, too."

"I'm sorry. That was rude. I know you'd never do something as horrible as rape. I can't believe I'd even say that," Immediately, he regretted ever saying that. Still, he was happy he let his fears out. Everything felt so nice right now, Sorey was completely safe. Safer than he had ever felt before.

"No. Don't apologize," Mikleo stared down at him with nothing but adoration, stroking his hair. Sorey gave low, content hums as his lover petted him. "I'm glad you told me. It's better to talk about this stuff and communicate openly," Then, Mikleo nuzzled his nose against Sorey's giving him as eskimo kiss, further reveling in the afterglow of his lover.

Sorey let out a joyful laugh, basking in how good the gesture felt on his skin. Even more so when Mikleo's fingers suddenly went to his sides and scribbled them. "Hey! That tickles!"

Mikleo flashed a mischievous smirk. "You know you love it."

"Yeah, I do."

The two boys cuddled into each other, recovering from their lovemaking, feeling the complete lack of energy in their bodies. Their limbs trembled from muscle fatigue, and they hadn't done anything too strenuous. But everything was warm, and felt just right. Soon, Sorey's eyes were beginning to fall closed, fighting sleep.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Do you even need to ask? Of course!" Sorey cherished the feeling of the soft sheets covering him, and Mikleo's body pressing down on his own, keeping him warm. "Mmmm…" Sorey hummed softly, only feeling and knowing nothing except Mikleo, Mikleo, Mikleo.

Leaning closer, Mikleo kissed Sorey's cheeks. "You did so good. You're so beautiful," He trailed his fingers on Sorey's bare chest, eliciting some cute laughs from his lover. "You're cute when you're happy. God, I love you so much," His words were sweet as honey. Sweeter than anything he'd ever known. Just hearing them was enough to make Sorey flap his hands on the bed and wiggle his body. Mikleo absolutely melted. Goodness, that was adorable.

"...Mikleo?"

"Hm?"

"...Keep complimenting me. You're turning me on again. Let's stay like this. For a while longer."

"Anything for you, Sorey."

They both began to fall still, their eyes close to shutting, unable to fight sleep any longer. Mikleo adjusted his position one last time, his ear resting on Sorey's heart, barely making out the faint thrumming. Sorey closed his eyes, smiling a content, gooey grin, falling asleep to Mikleo's soft, whispery crooning and gentle fingers on his skin. The last thing they knew of were the overwhelming sensations of being completely warm and happy. The pair finally lost the battle with sleep, fully aware that this was the best feeling and night ever.


	17. Calm Before a Storm

Chapter 17: Calm Before a Storm

Sorey woke up slowly, savoring the warmth of the soft comforter that covered him. Usually, he was a morning person who sprung out of bed with as much enthusiasm as a child on Christmas morning. Today, however, Sorey found himself barely able to sit up. All he did was lay down in bed, wishing he could stay here. But he was awake enough to notice that this didn't look like his room. The comforter covering him was blue, not pink. The shelves looked a bit more organized. The realization hit him: This was Mikleo's room. He was in Mikleo's house. He had slept over after their date. Sorey was calm, taking in his surroundings, especially the sight of Mikleo's head resting on his shoulder, his chest rising in tune with his breaths.

The brown haired youth smiled. Here was Mikleo, sleeping right next to him, and he looked so serene, like he was lost in a very happy dream. When did he manage to fall so hard for that pretty boy sleeping next to him? Sorey already knew the answer, but the fact that they were in a relationship at all still hadn't quite sunk in yet. One thing, on the other hand, did. Sorey looked down at Mikleo and noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. Neither did Sorey himself. Sorey suddenly sat up and pulled the comforter up just a bit to check if his pants were still on. They weren't. No underwear, either. Sorey looked to the side of the bed. His clothes were sprawled on the floor in a haphazard heap.

It was here that Sorey flinched. His muscles ached the minute he tried to further move his arm. All of his limbs felt like pudding, limp and wobbly. So last night was real. Everything they did last night wasn't a dream. He could still hardly believe it had actually happened-Sorey stripping himself bare and letting Mikleo explore the places he never allowed anyone else to explore-but waking up like this was all the proof he needed. He hadn't dreamed it up.

Sorey thought about getting out of bed and getting dressed, but decided against it, though the autumn air bit at his exposed body, even through the comforter. He didn't want to wake Mikleo up, especially when he looked so sweet and serene. Even asleep, Mikleo still looked beautiful, and he had a gooey, content smile on his pretty face. God, he looked so cute. Sorey melted at the sight. But now that he thought about it, Mikleo was nude, too. Wasn't he cold, sleeping naked like that? Autumns in Elysia were usually cold, his neighbors had told him. Plus, the blanket kept him warm, so Sorey hoped that helped.

"Mmmmnh," Before Sorey's mind could ruminate further, Mikleo let out a weary groan, shifting in his bed. His body trembled in anticipation of what was to come, so he shut his eyes. He didn't even breathe as he felt Mikleo's weight shift around. Was Mikleo grumpy? Or would he be happy to know that the first thing he saw upon waking up would be Sorey? Sorey didn't dare open his eyes, frozen in a kind of invisible paralysis.

Which was immediately broken by the soft feel of fluttering fingers tracing his chest. A light giggle bubbled out from Sorey. The touch was so sudden and so unbearably tender, but oh so good. Sorey finally opened his eyes, turning his head to face a calm, smiling Mikleo looking right back at him, violet eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Morning," Mikleo greeted him with a gentle whisper.

A beaming grin spread across Sorey's face. Mikleo was awake, and he wasn't angry or grumpy! With a low, breathy giggle, Sorey swiftly replied, "Good morning."

Mikleo reached out to caress Sorey's cheek, knowing the latter liked the feel of it. Sorey closed his eyes again, savoring the tender touch and the feel of Mikleo's hands. The same hands that explored the places on his body he had never allowed anyone else access to. The same trusting, safe, familiar, uninvasive hands that Sorey knew in his heart of hearts would never, ever hurt him. Even now, he was still amazed at how soft Mikleo's skin was. Did he use some kind of lotion or sanitizer on them? Whatever the case, Sorey took Mikleo's hand into his own and held it to his mouth, giving it a kiss.

"Sleep well?" Mikleo asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway.

Of course, Sorey flashed a grin. "Do you even need to ask?"

Mikleo chuckled at Sorey's ready response. The two boys laid in bed, content and happy, basking in the glow of the morning light that slowly lit up their room. But the best part was taking comfort in each other. One way or another, the boys felt safe in each other's presence. Completely safe, content, in control, unafraid of anything.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Sorey murmured, putting Mikleo's hand down. "It's so perfect right now. We're here together in your room. It's quiet, it's nice out, nobody's bothering us…" His voice was dreamy and wistful, his green eyes still heavy from sleep, struggling to stay open. "I wish we could just stop time and make this last…"

"I know," Slowly, Mikleo sat upright, stretching his arms outward. "But we have to get up sometime. I'll bet Gramps and Lailah are wondering when you're gonna get back to the mansion."

"Yeah. True," Sorey agreed. "I don't want to make them worry."

Good thing Sorey had asked Lailah to bring extra clothes for him the night before. But when Sorey attempted to get off the bed and stand up, the muscles in his legs stiffened. They felt like bricks. Sorey did manage to pull out a fresh pair of underwear before wincing, unable to hold back a groan. Mikleo had finished putting on a shirt when he heard the alarming noise and turned around. When he laid his eyes on his taller boyfriend, the alarm on his face morphed into concern.

"Whoa. You okay?" Mikleo asked. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Sorey's grin returned and he flashed a thumb's up. "Nah. I'm fine. My legs feel kinda wobbly and stiff. That's all," How his legs could be wobbly and stiff at the same time, Sorey wasn't sure. But he figured this was because of their lovemaking from last night. He sat right back down, his sore legs relieved from the agony of more standing.

An awkward silence permeated the air. After a brief moment, Sorey broke it rather bashfully. "Uhh...what do you say we get dressed?"

Mikleo gave a silent nod, and the boys quickly clothed themselves. Immediately, Sorey's body was drowning in relief. He wasn't naked anymore. As much as he liked the lovemaking they did last night, he still felt bashful about being nude in front of someone else. He was always afraid that if he were nude in front of someone else, they would either make fun of him or attack him-whether verbally or physically-when he was at his most vulnerable. Or worse, take a picture or video and show it to anyone who would want to see and wind up being humiliated. He had heard stories about people being pushed to suicide when stuff like that happened to them. No way was Sorey going to let that happen.

Even so, now he was more comfortable, and he had Mikleo to thank for that. When they walked into the living room, they were a little perplexed to find that Muse wasn't up and about. Mikleo assumed she was just sleeping in a little later than usual. After all, her shift at the ice cream store didn't start until nine thirty, so they still had time to enjoy themselves in the content silence. The sky outside was still dark, save for some light spots over the horizon. Sorey could see it right out the window. Streams of red and pink streaked through the sky, raising it to the height of its glorious beauty in late autumn. The frigid fragrance of cold snuck into Sorey's nostrils, making him shiver a bit on the inside. Orange beams of light danced across the tree-lined paths higher up the mountain, strewn with colorful petals of dying leaves.

A beautiful sight for sore eyes.

"I just remembered," Sorey murmured.

"Hm?"

"When I was younger," Sorey began, pressing his elbows on the top of the couch they sat on, his hands on both cheeks as he stared into the pink and blue sky. "My mom and I would sit on our backyard deck and watch the clouds turn just like this, usually when the sun set," Mikleo could hear the dreamy lilt in his boyfriend's voice, stopping to hear more of it. "She had this hummingbird feeder she put on a tree, and she would make her own hummingbird food, as she heard that the nectar they made in stores wasn't good for them. Every summer, we'd go outside and watch all the hummingbirds flutter all around it, eating the food and everything."

The joyful memories came streaming back in. He and his mother sitting on the chairs in their backyard deck. Sorey's green eyes shining in wonder as the little hummingbirds danced and flitted around the feeder, making their barely audible tweet-tweet sounds. Looking up at the evening sky, dark blue clouds painted with majestic hues like rose pink, crimson red, mauve purple, and vermillion orange, like God was painting on a fluffy canvas and showing his masterpieces to everyone in the world. The quiet of the night, apart from the occasional car going by, dogs barking, or a light wind making the trees break into a rustling orchestra.

He could even hear his mother's voice in that moment. He let himself remember everything about her: her straight brown hair. Her gleaming brown eyes, always full of resolve and determination, so large and so full of life. Those rosy cheeks that turned redder than usual when she exerted herself, like when she would run. The merry resonance of her laughter.

" _Sorey, look! See? The little hummingbirds are here again!"_

 _Her long finger pointed to a little emerald and crimson bird that sat on the feeder. The bird put its long, thread-like beak into the hole, drinking its fill. "Yeah, I see one! Oh, and another one!"_

" _There's our favorite ruby-throat!"_

 _Awe and laughter from the two of them…_

Sorey collected himself, his mind walking back to reality. Selene was gone. No longer would they be able to sit in their backyard and watch the happy little birds flutter about or watch the sky at sunset.

"You okay?" Mikleo's asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern/

"Yeah. I'm fine," Sorey turned around, facing his boyfriend, his back to the morning sky out the window. "I still miss Mom."

"I can tell," Mikleo mused. "You had that faraway look just now," The blue haired man was no stranger to that expression. He himself had displayed it many times whenever he thought of his own father. The pain of losing a parent can never truly go away. Nothing could permanently heal those kinds of scars. But he didn't want Sorey to be in pain. All he did was put a reassuring hand on Sorey's shoulder.

They didn't need words to communicate in this moment. Just by feeling that hand through his clothes, Sorey could tell Mikleo was saying that he was there for him. It was enough to make Sorey smile again. He wondered if Selene was looking down at him from Heaven right now, happy that he managed to carve a good life here in Elysia. He hoped she was. No, he was sure of it. This time, Sorey was okay. He felt okay. After all, he had Mikleo here with him. Gramps, Lailah, Kyme, Mason, Muse, and everyone else, too.

"Thanks."

Mikleo shook his head. "No problem. I'm sure your mom's proud of you."

"Yeah. I know she is."

"Oh! Hello boys!" It must be confessed that the boys jumped a little in alarm. They whipped their heads around to find Muse standing in the living room, already dressed, though her hair was disheveled, many strands defying gravity at every turn. Seeing the alarmed expressions on their faces, Muse held a hand to her chin. "Whoops. Did I scare you? Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Sorey reassured. "You just caught us by surprise, that's all."

"So did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Like a log."

Muse flashed a pleased grin. "Good. I'm glad. Oh! That reminds me! I got a text from Lailah last night," She told Sorey. "And she and Zenrus want you back at the house by eight thirty this morning. Is that alright?"

"Sure!"

Internally, Sorey was doing joyful backflips. He had a few more hours to spend time with Mikleo. On the other hand, it meant that his time with Mikleo was going to end soon. Sorey didn't want their date to end. It seemed too soon, and there was so much more he wanted to tell him and do with him. Still, he knew this was coming, so he wasn't too disappointed about it. Besides, he reasoned with himself, they could still see each other at school, and for all he knew, there would be plenty more dates in the future. Now that was something to look forward to.

The three of them had breakfast together, and the boys told Muse about their date, from going to her ice cream shop to just hanging out in the ruins. They deliberately left out the part about their having had sex the night before. They weren't sure how she'd react, and didn't want to take any chances. Muse was happy throughout the whole conversation, her smile radiant. But something about the way Muse's shoulders slumped stood out to Sorey, and her voice still sounded tired. Not groggy from lack of sleep kind of tired. The sad, melancholy kind of tired. The way someone would be tired if they found out something bad happened and couldn't take their mind off it. Sorey knew that feeling all too well, and even seeing Muse smile and hearing her laugh...the smile and laugh looked and sounded forced.

Was she putting on a facade? Was something bothering her? Sorey came up with one potential explanation: Michael. He thought about asking if she was okay. But after a brief moment, he decided against it. It wasn't his place to pry, and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable in any way. Even more so since they were sharing such a nice breakfast together. He didn't want to make anyone sad. Eventually, eight thirty arrived, and it was unfortunate that Sorey had to return to the mansion. Oh well. Sorey made some good memories out of that date, and there would definitely be more dates in the future.

As soon as Sorey got home, he told Lailah and Zenrus about the date. Lailah flashed a beaming grin. "My! It sounds like the two of you had a wonderful time!"

"We sure did!"

Even Zenrus couldn't help but grin as he stirred his tea. "I'm glad everything went well. I must confess, I was rather worried. I was afraid some people would try to attack you while you were on your date, verbally or physically," Sorey could hear Zenrus's thinly disguised worry. The tiny spoon made bell-like chimes as it tapped against the hard surface of the tea cup. "But it seems my fears were unfounded this time."

All Sorey could do to respond to that was rub his arm with one hand. Zenrus did have a good point. Even though homosexuals and other members of the LGBT crowd were more accepted nowadays, there were still those who couldn't stand the sight of two men holding hands, kissing, or doing anything of the like. Some people would even go as far as to murder them just because they were gay. Sorey shook his head in disgust. Why did people have to do that? Why did they feel as though LGBT people were gross, brain-eating aliens that needed to be exterminated for their existence alone? Like his mother said, people could be stupid. As far as Sorey knew, homophobia wasn't going to go away anytime soon, even with the new gay marriage laws being passed.

"No worries, Gramps. Nobody like that harassed us, so you're good!" Sorey pushed the bad thoughts away and flashed a thumb's up.

Zenrus's smile stretched just a little farther, making it look as though his wrinkles came to life. "That's good to know, Sorey. But if anything happens, let me know and I'll give anyone who harasses you the spanking of a lifetime, and I don't even approve of corporal punishment!"

The three of them bellowed with laughter. Still, Sorey's heart warmed at his grandfather's proclamation. Somehow, in his own way, he just knew that Zenrus would keep that promise. Of course, Sorey was just too lost in the memories of his date with Mikleo to really think too much of anything else. For now, he was just plain happy.

* * *

Post-date bliss continued to possess Sorey and Mikleo the week afterward. Homework, projects, and assignments suddenly didn't seem so bad, not that the boys didn't enjoy getting college work to do. In fact, everything seemed to have a sort of warm glow to it. The future seemed just a bit brighter.

Unfortunately, that bliss came to an abrupt end, and not in the way Mikleo wanted.

It was an unusually warm fall day. The sky was a pristine, cloudless blue. Normally, people would want to spend their day outside, admiring the colorful leaves and feeling the warm air on their skin. But Mikleo was in the dining room, eyes glued to his textbook, hand holding a pencil and writing down answers into a worksheet. Muse sat on the other side, looking over a piece of paper. Probably yet another bill, Mikleo assumed. A slew of opened envelopes scattered across the table, all of them from various companies.

"Okay, so I can pay this one off today…" Muse murmured to herself as she looked over the bill in her hand. Mikleo looked down, taking notice of Muse kicking both her legs. Up and down, up and down. Her bare feet didn't brush against his legs, as Mikleo's chair was just a few inches to the right. Even so, Mikleo smiled. She always kicked her legs when she sat whenever she was thinking deeply about something. She had done it all her life, all throughout Mikleo's existence. Mikleo wondered if doing that helped her keep her mind on things.

"Hmmm...I can do this one right away, and...maybe I'll go to city hall later this week and pay the water bill then. Yeah, Friday will work."

Mikleo finally looked up, having finished his worksheet. "Bill trouble?"

"No. It's not paying them that's got my brain all clogged up," Muse told him. Her son couldn't help but chuckle. Muse always knew how to find some way to explain how she was feeling in ways Mikleo could understand. Years of herself and her husband helping Mikleo understand Autism better definitely played a beneficial role in that. "It's that there's all this unnecessary jibber-jabber here. Pages and pages of stuff I don't need to know!"

"You got that right."

"I mean, why can't they just state the amount needed to pay and leave it at that?" Muse asked, her voice rising in pitch. "Do they really have to add in all this junk? Honestly, I'm just glad Luzrov even managed to teach me about this stuff in the first place."

"No argument there."

"So how's college doing?"

"Good. I do have a bunch of homework to do on Pendrago's founding, but that's alright."

Normally, kids would balk at the idea of doing any kind of homework at all. Mikleo was no different. In this case, however, Mikleo was doing homework on a subject he loved and cared about. Anything involving history, architecture, and archaeology was like eating the most delicious ice cream in the world to Mikleo. Give him homework on those, and he'd spend hours doing research on whatever he needed-or wanted-to study. Muse saw Mikleo's interest in history firsthand and smiled, happy that her son found something he genuinely cared about. Not that he didn't ever do so, but seeing him do what he loved always warmed her heart.

Suddenly, a few knocks on the door broke the calm silence. _Knock knock knock_

"Who could that be?" Muse asked aloud.

"I don't know. Maybe it's Sorey dropping by for a visit," Mikleo suggested. He hoped that was the case. Just then, a strange feeling of dread creeped into his body.

"I'll get it," Muse left her bills on the table and answered the door. "Hello! Is that you-?" The minute Muse laid her eyes on the unexpected guest, her smile turned into a frown faster than a hummingbird's heartbeat. The color drained right out of her face.

"Mom?" Mikleo stood up, walking towards the entrance to get a closer look. The dread grew exponentially. It didn't take long for Mikleo to see the reason why Muse suddenly froze at the doorway.

Standing just outside the house was a man a little taller than Muse, with light brown hair stretching down to his chin, giving him a somewhat feminine appearance. But he was clearly a man, as his jaw was sharper and more pronounced than Muse's, and his arms and legs were rather bulky. The man wore a dark blue sweater over a plain white shirt, beige khakis, and black boots. What was especially striking were his eyes. They were purple, just like both Muse and Mikleo's eyes. The man looked right at Muse with an expression that seemed to be a mix of both relief and sorrow. Sitting next to him was a black suitcase. His cheeks and hands were bright red, possibly from the cold.

Neither one of them said anything. There was an awkward silence until the man managed to break it. "...Muse. Hello," The man greeted her with a somewhat forced smile.

Dumbstruck, Mikleo and Muse couldn't say a word. But it didn't take long for the shock to suddenly morph into anger. Muse glared at the man standing before her, her normally soft, kind eyes narrowing into slits.

"Michael? What are you doing here?" Muse asked, her voice suddenly dropping any warmth that it had earlier.

"...I'm so glad to see you," Michael told her. "I've missed you," He reached his hand out towards her, like he wanted to pull her into a hug. Keeping her death glare on him, Muse backed away two steps.

"Answer the question, Michael!" She barked. "Why are you here?!"

Mikleo didn't dare stay any longer. He ran back into the dining room. So it really happened. Michael was here now, just like he said he would. Muse told him that Michael hadn't been attending his AA meetings and wanted to visit. But Mikleo didn't think he'd actually go through with it. The fact that Michael was here at all was enough to make him nauseous. Memories of Michael's violence and outbursts flooded into his brain, and Mikleo couldn't do anything except stare down at the bills on the table. The words on the packets of paper blurred into black masses of nothing. All he could think was that Michael was here. Michael's here...and he shouldn't be. He just shouldn't be.

"Muse, please. Can't I visit my sister and say hi?"

"The last time you did that, you gave my son a black eye!" Muse snapped, her voice rising in pitch. Anger was taking over and spilling right out. Mikleo couldn't just hear it from her. He could feel it. "Why aren't you at your halfway house?! Isn't there an AA meeting today?! Does your parole officer even know you're here?!"

"I just need to get away for a while."

"No, Michael! You can't just ' _get away for a while'_! You need to stick with this program if you want to be sober! You can't just suddenly decide you need a few days off, just drop everything, and come here!"

"Muse-"

"And by the way, I thought I made it very clear to you that you're not allowed here anymore! Can't you take the hint already?!"

Mikleo couldn't move. God, did he want to just run to his room and hide. He was sure Michael would explode at any moment, sober or drunk. It had happened too many times for him to not expect that. But his body refused to move. All it could do was tremble. Even his vocal chords shut down. Dammit, he wanted to leave. Actually, scratch that, he wanted Michael to leave. Michael was basically chaos personified. Anything could make him snap, whether he was sober or drunk. No way was Mikleo going to relive those awful days again. Why didn't Michael just leave already?

"Please, Muse. I just want to stay with you for a while. I miss you. Really, I do," Hands flew to Mikleo's ears, blocking the noise. He hated the pitiful tone Michael used. Not because he always used it every time he visited the Rulay house, but because Mikleo knew in his heart of hearts that it was fake. Completely fake. Sooner or later, that sad, faux-pitiful voice was going to erupt like a volcano and fill the house with drunk yelling.

"No. I'm not giving you any more chances, Michael. Do you really think after all those times you got drunk off your ass and hurt me and my family, that you can just waltz back into my house and expect us to be all hugs and kisses and happy happy joy joy? I'm not falling for it anymore. Not this time. You need to go back to your halfway house. You can't be here."

Muse was dead serious. Mikleo recognized that loud, stone hard tone of voice anywhere. It was like Muse had turned into a different person. Just hearing it was enough to send a chill down his spine. Even so, it did nothing to break the fear paralysis that glued him to the dining room table. Not even the unusually warm autumn air hitting his bare skin did anything to break his paralysis.

"I know I did horrible things to you and Mikleo. I won't deny that. But I promise I won't do anything bad this time."

"Yeah right. That's what you said all those other times. That's what you said the day before you got drunk over...whatever it was that set you off and punched Mikleo so hard in the eye he had to go to the hospital! He had that bruise for a week because of you!"

It was then that Michael leaned in a bit, looking over Muse's shoulder, catching sight of Mikleo. Their eyes met. Mikleo could see pain and sorrow. But was it real? Or was it yet another facade? Thankfully, the paralysis broke, and Mikleo stormed to his room without a moment's hesitation, like the house was on fire. He grabbed the clay goat Sorey gave him and sat on his bed, holding onto it like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Suddenly, everything was wrong. The world was completely out of alignment. He had to wonder if this was what Muse and Sorey felt when something bad happened, like a routine suddenly changing or seeing someone they didn't want to see again.

Mikleo wasn't autistic, but he liked order and serenity as well. Things were perfectly fine. But here was Michael, who arrived out of the blue, possibly to throw everything into chaos. Fear completely gripped him, his hands turning white as they clutched the clay goat more tightly than he had ever done to it before. Even from all the way upstairs, Mikleo could still hear Michael and Muse arguing.

"Please, Muse. Hear me out. I want to make things right with you and Mikleo. I'm already in the process of looking for a job. I went to some interviews."

"Got any proof? Because unless I see something with my own eyes, I can't believe a single word you say! I believed you all those other times, and I'm not falling for it again!"

"I'm not lying to you!"

Bullshit, Mikleo thought. Absolute bullshit. One time, Michael had told Muse that he was going to an interview at a car place. Only later did they happen to come across a bar and they saw Michael through the big window, chatting with friends and drinking two or three bottles of beer. His interview was at 2:00 PM, and they saw him at the bar at that time, not the car shop. Michael said he would show up to Luzrov's funeral, but he didn't. Instead, his then employer had contacted Muse and told her that Michael was at a casino, playing poker and drinking at the bar. Said employer happened to see Michael at the casino as he-Michael's employer-was delivering a parcel that a friend had forgotten to bring with him. Hell, one time Michael promised he wouldn't randomly go around punching people. Four days later, Mikleo got that awful black eye. Lie after lie after lie, and Michael kept on lying to their faces. Mikleo couldn't forgive that. Not after all of that. The lies grew from an anthill to a whole mountain of lies and lies.

When was all the lying going to stop? The lies. Broken promises. False promises. Putting smoke up their asses. Mikleo tasted bile. He was sick of it. Sick of everything. But more than anything, he was sick of Michael and his crap. Suddenly, the door creaked open.

"Mikleo?" It was Muse. Distraught at the fearful expression on her son's face, she sat down and put a hand on his shoulder. It didn't do anything to take the fear away, but Mikleo appreciated the gesture. It was easy to see the guilt in her eyes.

"Is he gone?" Mikleo asked.

Sadly, Muse shook her head. "No. He's still his inhumanly stubborn self. I tried convincing him to go back to the halfway house, but he won't have any of it. He's intent on staying here for a while," Muse explained, the anger having left her voice. Mikleo's hand met his face. Why couldn't he take the hint and leave them alone? As much as he hated it though, he could see from Muse's expression that she didn't like it any more than he did.

"This is bullcrap," Mikleo hissed. "It's only a matter of time before he does something stupid and gets himself or us hurt or in trouble."

It pained him to say that. He didn't want to have so little faith in his uncle-his family. They did have some good memories, such as when Michael showed Mikleo the Celestial Record when he was eight and told him about the ruins that inspired the locations the characters traveled to. He could tell that Muse felt the same way. Michael was her brother, and he did everything for her ever since she was born. He was the one who understood her and her needs best. But when the bad things someone does begin to outnumber and overpower the good things, it was too easy for Mikleo and Muse to feel as though shit was going to hit the fan the moment Michael entered their lives again.

"For what it's worth," Muse began, pushing some strands of hair out of her face. "I am going to call his parole officer and tell him everything that's been going on. Maybe he'll swing over here and take Michael back to the halfway house...or something," She hoped that would be the case. Anything to convince Michael to go back to his halfway house and attend his AA meetings again. The less trouble there was, the better off everyone would be, even Michael.

Mikleo narrowed his eyes into slits. "So he's gonna stay here whether we like it or not?"

"I'm afraid so," She slid a hand into his own. "But this time, he's not going to walk all over us. I won't let him. I'll set strict rules for him, and if anything happens and we need to leave, I'll pack a bag of clothes and other necessities to bring with us. I'll call his parole officer and do whatever else I can. We just need to hold out until then."

As much as he hated the idea of having Michael here at all, he had to admit that Muse was right. Whether he was sober or drunk, Michael could easily fly off the handle. But now that he was bound to the law via his mandatory AA meetings and his parole officer, they had a new plan they could use should Michael do something he shouldn't. It wasn't much consolation, Mikleo could see that even Muse had her doubts, but it was better than nothing at all. After some more discussion, both Mikleo and Muse returned to the living room. Michael was sitting on the couch, taking everything in.

"Alright, Michael. Since you're dead set on staying here for a while," Muse didn't give Michael a chance to speak. She was already in Mom Mode, wagging her finger at her older brother like he was a naughty child. Rightfully so, Mikleo thought. "I'm laying down some rules for you."

Michael simply shrugged sheepishly. Mikleo wondered who was the older sibling and who was the younger one.

"First thing's first," Muse began counting on her fingers. "Absolutely no alcohol or beer. If I find any of that crap in my house yet again, under any circumstances at all, you're out the door, no ifs, ands, or buts! Second, you're forbidden from going through my things or Mikleo's. Don't think I haven't seen you rummage through my drawers just to find my hard earned money and go spending it on beer!"

Mikleo's eyes widened in alarm. Michael actually did that? When was this? He knew Michael had his vices, but to go through someone's clothes and drawers just to find money to spend on rum? Mikleo facepalmed.

"Third, you're going out and finding a job whether you like it or not," There was no room for nonsense in Muse's stern voice. "You may be staying here, but that doesn't mean you're gonna just sit around the house and laze around. No going off to casinos, bars, or clubs, either! Your parole officer put a GPS tracker on your phone for a reason."

Michael rolled his eyes flippantly. It was easy for Mikleo to see that his uncle wasn't taking this seriously. Did he think this was a joke? Or was he just dismissing this whole thing as Muse throwing a tantrum and displaying a bad attitude simply because she was autistic, therefore convinced her concerns weren't valid? Mikleo could bet a hundred dollars if that last part was right. His uncle had said things like that to her before, both to her face and to other people.

"No name calling. No assaulting people, hitting, kicking, bad mouthing, cursing, bottle throwing, wanton destruction, etc. Got it?"

"Fine, fine," Michael held his hands up like he was being arrested. "Jeez. Don't be so dramatic."

Mikleo narrowed his eyes at him. ' _You're the one calling her dramatic?! Good lord! Do you not hear yourself right now?'_ He called it.

At this point, he could see nothing but doom in the days to come. How was he going to get through a few days, maybe even a week, with Michael around? Well, at least Lailah, Zenrus, Zaveid, Mason, Kyme, and Sorey were there if he needed them.

He hoped he wouldn't need them.

* * *

Sorey had been happy the whole week. It was full of post-date bliss, and he couldn't wait to share it with Rose, Bridget, and Isaac. He had intended to talk to them for a while, but homework, projects, the history club, and having to accompany Zenrus and Lailah to the former's doctor's appointment had taken up his time. Now, Sorey was finally at his computer. So overcome was he with joy that he flapped his hands and kicked his feet the moment he found that both Bridget and Isaac were online. He didn't waste any time sending them message.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Bridget! Isaac! Hiiiiiiiii! :D

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs** : Yo Sorey

 **GreenDolphin22605:** There's our favorite ray of sunshine! Hey! We missed you!

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Yeah. Sorry I haven't talked to you guys for a while. Lots going on. I literally just got back home just now. Gramps had a doctor's appointment and Lailah and I had to go with him. Just a regular check-up, though.

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs:** Kewl

 **GreenDolphin22605:** How is everything?

 **ShepherdSunshine:** Great! This week has been awesome! Where's Rose, by the way? I wanna tell her about this, too.

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs** : On a trip 2 Tintagel City with Felice and Talfryn. Brad got tickets 2 a concert. Rose has been dyin to go.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Let me guess. Hyperfly? I'm not surprised.

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs** : I no rite?

 **GreenDolphin22605** : She's having fun. Anyway, you said you had a great week. What's been going on?

Sorey told them all about their date, from hanging out at the ice cream place to exploring the ruins up on the mountain. He didn't dare tell them about their lovemaking, though. They didn't need to know about that. It was his and Mikleo's business only, not theirs. But he did tell them all the other details about their date. Bridget was quick to respond once Sorey finished typing his long paragraph.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Wow! Sounds like you and Mikleo had a good time!

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Yeah! We sure did!

 **Krazy-K11l3r-R0x0rs** : Cool. Congratz, man. He treatin u rite?

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Yep! :D Couldn't have asked for anyone better!

 **GreenDolphin22605** : That's wonderful, Sorey! We're so happy for you!

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs** : Wut's Mikleo liek? He cool?

 **ShepherdSunshine** : He is!

Yet again, Sorey palavered on and on about Mikleo. There was no way Sorey would miss an opportunity to gush about his wonderful boyfriend to anyone who wanted to listen. Good thing Bridget and Isaac actually wanted to know and weren't people who were just around Sorey only for the sake of dealing with him or winning goodness points. Once again, Sorey typed a whole paragraph about Mikleo, gushing about him to his friends. He had shared some snippets about him with them before, but never to this extent. That was before Sorey realized he loved Mikleo romantically.

It didn't take long for Bridget to respond again once Sorey finished typing.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : He sounds like a wonderful person. It looks like he's definitely your type.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : You think so?

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Yeah. I've always noticed that you seemed into the more quiet, intelligent, level-headed guys, not the aggressive, loud, macho jocks we had to deal with in high school.

 **Krazy-K1ll3r-R0x0rs** : Indeed. I'm still surprised u even asked me out that one time.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Lol. You're both right about that.

Bridget was definitely right about Sorey being into certain kinds of people. Sorey never did like being around people who were loud and aggressive. People who always shouted at everything and acted like they were still in kindergarten, often disrupting class, showing off, or loudly talking about getting girls like they were prizes in a game. Those kinds of people typically hated people like Sorey: brainy, quiet, bookish, oftentimes awkward, and liking feminine things just because he happened to like them, like Normin Tales and flowers. They were like explosions personified to him. Not helping matters was certain people like that bullying him during his high school days, usually through flinging slurs at him or making dumb jokes at his expense. Sorey wondered how he would have turned out, had he not had Rose, Bridget, or Isaac by his side, along with other people he knew. At this point, he was just happy to not have to deal with those bullies ever again.

 **Krazy-K11l3r-R0x0rs** : U still think about y3r mom?

' _Wow. Sudden change of subject much?'_ Sorey thought. But he could tell Isaac was concerned, blunt and no-nonsense as the guy could be at times.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Yeah, I do. I still miss her. But I'm better about it now than I was when I first moved here. Mikleo's here with me, and Gramps, Lailah, Kyme, Mason, Alisha, Sergei, and my other neighbors are here for me, too. So I'm not lonely, per se. I still have you guys too, though we're far away from each other now.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : We saw the pictures you posted on FaceRange. It's so good to see you smile again. You're not you without it. Again, we're here for you if you ever want to talk or be sad about stuff, even if it's just through the internet.

 **Krazy-K11l3r-R0x0rs** : U b3tt3r listen 2 her man. She's serious as h3ll. Life can suck. But it doesn't mean it isn't worth livin.

Sorey smiled. Isaac was right about that. His mother died, but so many good things happened since he moved to Elysia, all of which prevented him from drowning deep in his loneliness and despair. His mother dying was just an unfortunate accident. Still, he was grateful for his friends, both in Elysia and Camlann.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Darn right I will. You guys are right. Man, am I happy to have you guys as friends.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Me too.

 **Krazy-K11l3r-R0x0rs** : Same. Friends 4eva!

 **GreenDolphin22605** : By the way, I've been meaning to ask, Sorey. Did you guys have a funeral for Selene? Or did she get cremated?

Funeral? Cremated? Sorey's smile faded. Wow, that was random. Come to think of it...what did happen to his mother's body? Sorey couldn't remember much of what happened shortly after his mother's death. He was sure there wasn't a funeral. He would have remembered seeing things like his mother in a casket, or sitting in a church. All he knew was that he stayed at his house the whole time the minute Evelyn offered to stay with him. Not much else. It wasn't much, but Sorey answered her question.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : No, we didn't have a funeral. I don't know what they did with her, actually.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Since you say there wasn't a funeral, she likely got cremated. Did someone send you her ashes in an urn, or did you scatter them somewhere?

 **ShepherdSunshine** : I've never received anything like that.

 **Krazy-K11l3r-R0x0rs** : U serious? They never told you whut they did with her? That's low.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : I'm surprised. I'm no expert on handling the dead, but whoever's in charge really should have given you something of her, like her ashes or something, assuming they actually did cremate her. Or at the very least, they could have taken the time to tell you something. It's been, what? Several months since she died, and you never even got an urn of her ashes? Even a little one? That doesn't make sense.

The more Sorey thought about it, the more confused he got. Bridget was right. This didn't make any sense at all. Then again, he was so sad during the week of his mother's death that he had no chance to even think about what was happening to his mother's body, nor did he really want to at the time. Selene's death hadn't sunk in quite yet back then. Still, this was so strange. Maybe whoever was in charge was busy looking for someone who knew what Selene wanted after death. Possibly family members she might have had aside from Sorey, like Gramps.

Wait a minute...Gramps! Maybe he knew something! Sorey scolded himself for not having thought of that before. Zenrus was Selene's father. He might know what happened to Selene's body. Making a mental note to ask him, Sorey quickly typed out a reply.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : I'll ask Gramps about it right now. Alrighty, guys! Gotta run! Bye! :D

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Ok! TTYL!

 **Krazy-K11l3r-R0x0rs** : Peace

Right after signing off, Sorey wandered the second floor of the mansion to find Zenrus. The first place he looked was Zenrus's room, since that was right next door. To Sorey's surprise, he wasn't there. Where could he be? Was he downstairs? Or maybe he was in a different room on this floor. Sorey walked up and down the second floor, looking in every room he could find. No sign of Zenrus. Was he downstairs after all? Sorey shrugged, deciding he might just be in the living room watching TV or reading a book. Of course, that was obvious.

However, just as Sorey pulled himself out of his thoughts, something caught his eye. It was another door, quietly tucked away in a little corner just at the end of the hall. Sorey raised both eyebrows at once. Was that room always there? He had never seen it before in all the time he'd been here. That was new. It couldn't be Lailah's room, as that was at the other end of the hall. Whose was it? The door was cracked slightly open, and he didn't hear any voices coming from the room, so Sorey found it safe to assume it was empty. He didn't want to walk in, find someone in there, and accidentally scare them. What exactly was in there? Sorey slowly pulled the door open, preparing himself for what he might see.

It was a room he didn't recognize, and it was very clearly a young girl's room. A large bed stood at the end of the room, with a pretty white canopy draped over it. Sorey noticed the canopy had cute little flower designs embroidered all over it. The bed had a bright pink comforter with cherry blossom branch designs on it and matching pillows, with some teddy bears occupying it. Pink curtains draped the windows, pulled back just enough to allow light to come in, giving the room a soft, warm glow. It wasn't so bright that it hurt Sorey's eyes, but light enough for him to see everything in here. Small, framed pictures of birds and watercolor paintings hung on the walls. One of them depicted a hummingbird drinking from a morning glory. A white dresser stood on the other side of the room, with framed pictures and glass figurines sitting on top of it.

"Wow...I wonder whose room this was?" Sorey asked aloud, in awe of how nice this room looked. He walked over to the dresser, taking one picture in his hand to get a better look. There was a girl in the picture, smiling brightly, green eyes aglow with happiness, and short brown hair arranged in a bob cut. She looked...familiar, even though in the picture she looked to be high school age.

Wait a minute…

"Is this...Mom?" Sorey looked closer. Yes, this was Selene! Her cheeks were fuller and her skin looked less wrinkled, but this was definitely his mother in her younger years. She had shown him another picture of herself in her high school days. It was a picture of her and another man at their junior prom. If a picture of Selene was here, then… "Is this Mom's old bedroom?"

It was the only plausible explanation he could think of. Other pictures on the dresser showed Selene at varying stages of her life, surrounded by people. High school age. College age. A wedding ceremony. Then Sorey's eyes caught a glance at something else. Sitting on the far right of the dresser was what looked to be a wooden box, just a little bit smaller than his head. But it wasn't any old wooden box. It was intricately designed. The front of the box was carved inward, and in the very center of it was a carving of a little hummingbird flying near a growth of morning glories. The hummingbird was green, with a red throat, and the morning glories were a pretty blue color, just like the ones he and Selene looked at in their backyard in Camlann.

"Wow...this looks beautiful…" Sorey bent down to see the design at eye level. "I wonder what kind of wood this is made out of. It kinda looks like mahogany or cherry wood. I can't really tell though."

He gently placed both hands on the box and turned it around, taking great care not to drop it or bump it into something. That was when he saw the writing on the back.

 _Selene Sophia Shepherd  
_ _January 8, 1959 - April 10, 2016_

 _Beloved Daughter, Sister, & Mother  
_ _Forever Loved, Forever Missed  
_ _In Our Hearts Forever_

The pieces all came together. This was a cremation box! Sorey very slowly pulled off the lid. Inside the box was a large pile of a greyish white, powdery substance. Ashes. Ashes! "These are Mom's ashes!" Sorey found himself shouting without meaning to. Still, the realization struck him like a lightning bolt in a clear blue sky. His mother's ashes are right here in this house, right in front of him! So many questions ran through his mind. When and how did these get here? How long had this been in here? Did it just arrive, or had it been here the entire time Sorey had lived here? Did Gramps or Lailah know about this? Why didn't they tell Sorey about it?

"Hm? Why's this door wide open?" Zenrus's voice echoed slightly at the entrance. Sorey heard it loud and clear, but he didn't move. He could hear the old man's shoes scraping against the floor as he walked into the room. "Oh! Sorey! There you are! I'd been wondering where you scampered off to."

Zenrus approached his grandson with a warm, welcoming smile. But it immediately turned downward when he saw the confused look on Sorey's face. Then he noticed the wooden box. Sorey turned around, facing Zenrus, his eyebrows furrowed. Now was his chance to ask the questions that swam in his brain. The questions that gnawed at his heart.

"Gramps? How come...you never told me about this?" Sorey pushed the words out. He hoped he didn't sound angry or irritated. He wasn't, really. Still, this was all so confusing. He needed answers, and he needed them now. "How come you never told me we had Mom's ashes here?"

"Wha?" Zenrus raised an eyebrow. "You never knew about this? I was sure I told you about it. I did, didn't I?"

Zenrus thought he told Sorey about the box? Sorey shook his head. "No, you didn't. I would have remembered you telling me about something as important as my mother's ashes. You never mentioned this the whole time I've been here," His voice turned low and hard. Sorey kept reminding himself to keep calm. Don't get angry. Don't fly off the handle. Maybe this was a misunderstanding and he actually did forget to tell him. Zenrus wasn't exactly young, so his memory might not be as good as it used to be.

Thankfully, that was confirmed to be the case. "Oh goodness. You're right. I never did tell you about it. I was so sure that I did, though. I'm sorry, Sorey," Zenrus apologized. "I honestly wasn't trying to deceive you, really. I thought you knew about this box already."

A smile returned to Sorey's face. So Zenrus really did just forget to tell him about it, assuming Sorey knew about it already. He was glad to know that it wasn't anything more than that. Still, questions continued to linger.

"So...how long did you guys have this box?" Sorey asked.

"Since about a week after you first came here. I thought about telling you we had your mother's ashes then, but you were still rather sad, so I decided against it. I didn't want to upset you anymore than you already were, so I thought waiting a while would help the both of us. Plus…" Zenrus looked down at the floor, his closed eyes sorrowful. "It wounded my heart to know that my daughter was gone. I just put her in here and avoided coming to her room as much as possible. Too many memories."

So that was it. Of course, Zenrus would be hurt by Selene's death, too. Sorey could see and feel the hurt on Zenrus's entire being. He didn't need to see the hurt on Zenrus's face. He could feel it coming right out of him, and it seemed to fill the air in the room. Once upon a time, Selene was a person, breathing, walking, talking, and living her life. Now here she was, nothing but a pile of ashes in a box, never to life life as a human ever again. Of course Zenrus was hurt. This wasn't how he wanted to be reunited with his daughter. Still, neither of them could deny that Selene was still here, in her own way, so she wasn't completely gone. Sorey did take some comfort in that. At least she wasn't buried somewhere far away, where Sorey couldn't visit her on a daily basis.

"She's been cremated…" Sorey mused aloud.

"Yes. That was what she wanted from the beginning," Zenrus clarified. "She figured a funeral would be a waste of money. Any money she made throughout her life, she wanted to use it for your college education and to secure future, so she decided she wanted to be cremated. It just seemed easier, she told me."

Sorey looked around the room. "I have to admit, I had no idea her room was even here until just now."

"Really? I'm surprised. You've been here for months and you never saw it?"

"Nope."

"Actually, scratch that. Her room is rather hard to find unless you're really looking for it. I often couldn't find her myself when I was younger."

At that moment, both grandfather and grandson burst into laughter. Here they were, in Selene's room-her very hard to find room-laughing like idiots over a silly misunderstanding. Still, the laughter was merry and jovial, pushing away any feelings of doubt, confusion, and sadness that lingered in their hearts. Eventually, the laughter died down, and Zenrus spoke again.

"I'm sorry I never told you about this, Sorey. I should have said something from the beginning."

"It's alright," Sorey replied with a smile. "It's beautiful. The box, I mean," He added.

"Yes," Zenrus held the box in his hands, taking care to hold it in a way that he was sure wouldn't fall out. "Your mother specifically wanted a hummingbird and morning glory carved into a box or urn in the event she would be cremated. She said those were her favorite things, and her best memories with you involved them."

Best memories? Already, Sorey knew what Zenrus meant. He and Selene looking at the morning glories on their neighbor's fence every year. Watching the hummingbirds flutter around their backyard, eating from the feeder she had set up, drinking the food she made. Sorey always noticed that his mother was happiest when she was with him. With him, in the backyard, looking at the pretty flowers, birds, and the sky during the sunrise or sunset. Yes. Those were his favorite memories, and her's, too. No wonder she wanted this to be how her post-death life would continue. She wanted to be among the hummingbirds, morning glories...and him.

"Gramps?"

"Hm?"

"Would it be okay if...I put Mom in my room?" Sorey finally asked. "If you don't want me to, that's fine. I...I miss her, and-"

"I don't mind at all," Zenrus handed the box to Sorey. His grandson took the box gingerly, taking the utmost care not to drop it. "Perhaps this might be better. She's probably lonely, sitting in her room all alone like that."

A big smile spread across Sorey's face as he held the box in his hands. It was still warm. Warm with Selene's love for him, he liked to think. Here was his mother again. In a different form, yes, but the pile of ashes inside was still Selene.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear this, but please, do be careful with it. I paid good money for that box, and I don't want her ashes getting lost."

"Oh, I'll protect Mom with my life! Thanks, Gramps!" With that, Sorey walked out of his mother's room and into his own, leaving a smiling Zenrus inside.

With love in his heart, Sorey placed the wooden box right on his dresser, next to a framed picture of Selene and himself at college graduation. He then placed his Justiss doll right on top, so the little Normin would protect his mother 24/7. It was absolutely perfect. Best of all...his mother was here again. Sure, Sorey had long accepted that he would never hug her or hear her voice again. Here she was, back with him once more, just in a different form.

"Hi, Mom. Looks like you finally came home from your girls' night out after all," There was so much Sorey wanted to tell her. Good thing he had all the time in the world to tell her all about everything that happened in Elysia.

Once again, the world seemed to be in perfect alignment.


	18. Surprises Everywhere

Chapter 18: Surprises Everywhere

"Mikleo! Hey! You in there?"

Sorey stood before the Rulay house, standing right at the front door, holding a plastic carton in his hand. He rang the doorbell once, hoping Mikleo would answer. No one opened the door just yet. Then again, it was still a little early in the morning. Nine o'clock, Sorey last checked. Was anyone awake? Sorey pressed his finger onto the doorbell yet again, smiling brightly.

"Mikleooooo!" Sorey playfully drew out the sound of Mikleo's name, hoping that would get his attention. He decided that after this second time, if no one answered, he would return home. Maybe it was a little early yet. Finally, Sorey could see the top of someone's head at the little window on the door. Was it Muse? Sorey beamed. Someone was answering the door!

The door opened, and Sorey's smile immediately faded. Neither Mikleo nor Muse came to the door. Instead, a total stranger locked his perplexed gaze onto Sorey. Although he had a feminine appearance-light brown hair reaching down to his chin, violet eyes, and a lean, thin body-Sorey could see right away that this stranger was clearly a man. He could see small hairs on his chin, recently shaved, and a very slight trace of a mustache underneath his nose. So many questions ran through his brain. Who was this guy? What was he doing in Mikleo's house? Was he a relative? It didn't help that Sorey glanced at his face just a bit, seeing a scowl on the man's face. That wasn't good.

"What do you want?" The man asked in a low, disinterested voice.

"Uhh...hi!" Sorey stammered, trying to keep his cool. But hearing the tone in the man's voice made him turn fearfully rigid, like his body always did whenever he ran into someone who didn't seem...pleasant. "Is Mikleo here by any chance? I'm one of his friends from school," He told him kindly.

Instead of answering right away, the man simply raised an eyebrow, eyeing Sorey inquisitively. Sorey could feel the shift in the air. Something about this man didn't seem quite right. But what was it? He had no idea. Being so close to him like this made him feel like he was trapped in a narrow room that was about to squish him alive. The feeling he always got when people who had scowls on their faces stared at him, usually with angry eyes. Sorey took a step back, away from the man's personal space, mostly to keep him at a safer distance.

"Yeah, he's here," The man replied, his tone unchanging. "What? You need something?"

"Not particularly. I just thought I'd drop by and visit. I brought something for him," Sorey showed him the container.

The man narrowed his eyes at Sorey, like he saw someone do something bad, such as vandalize a wall. "He's not interested in having visitors right now. We're busy," Suddenly, without warning, the man shut the door right in front of Sorey. The force of the slam was so strong that the noise made Sorey jump a little in surprise. It was like the door was a big drum, suddenly booming in his ears.

More than that, Sorey couldn't believe it. This guy just slammed the door in Sorey's face and wouldn't let him see Mikleo. Now this was straight up confusing. "What the heck was that about?!" Sorey yelped, his confusion morphing into a brief show of anger. "What's his problem?" And people thought Sorey was rude and inconsiderate. The man could have at least offered to invite Sorey inside or call for Mikleo. That was the polite thing to do, everyone told him.

"Awwww…" Sorey groaned, eyeing the container in his hands. He let out a sigh, conceding defeat. "I guess there's no helping it now. Maybe I'll come back another time. I can make more," He muttered to himself, discouraged and turning to walk back home.

Voices from inside immediately stopped him in his tracks.

"Uncle Michael! What the hell?! You just slammed the door in his face and didn't let him in?!" Sorey turned around. That was Mikleo's voice.

Wait...Michael? The man's name was Michael? The uncle Mikleo is scared of?

"What is WRONG with you?!" Right after that, the door flew right open and out came Mikleo, his face red like a tomato.

"Whoa!" Once again, Sorey backed up in alarm, surprised by Mikleo's sudden-and somewhat hostile-appearance.

Sorey and Mikleo hadn't seen much of each other since their date. They did exchange the occasional text message and PM on Instachat every now and again-Sorey made a point to always send Mikleo a text that said " _Good morning!"_ practically every morning, just to give him a nice start to his day. They even saw each other at school. But college was swamping them with work, to the point where they could barely find time to just sit down and have a conversation for longer than five minutes. They always waved to each other when they saw one another, so it wasn't all bad. Plus, Sorey didn't want to overload Mikleo by being around him too much. Even Sorey had times when he wanted to spend time by himself, and he figured maybe Mikleo needed some space sometimes. Besides, he didn't want to come off as being overly clingy, needy, or one of those overly-possessive boyfriends.

He didn't imagine seeing Mikleo again like this, though.

"Sorry about that, Sorey. Really," Mikleo huffed, his shoulders going up and down with his flared up anger. "Clearly, my uncle Michael has no manners whatsoever," He hissed, his normally clear, pretty voice suddenly drenched with subtle venom.

Nothing like Sorey had heard before. Not from Mikleo, no less.

"Uhh...it's okay!" Sorey reassured.

It didn't take long for the pinched look on Mikleo's face to soften. "So what brings you here?"

Sorey flashed a proud grin. "I brought this for you!" He pushed his arms outward, the container in full view. Mikleo leaned closer to get a better look. "I finally managed to make Mabo curry all by myself!"

"Seriously? Cool!"

"I know, right?" Sorey beamed. "I've always wanted to learn how to make some myself, and Mom had wanted to teach me, but…" Not liking where the conversation was heading, Sorey quickly moved on. "Anyway, Lailah managed to help me with one part that I always messed up on every time, and it actually came out perfect this time!" Sorey announced, beaming like sunshine.

Mikleo smiled, the enthusiasm was as contagious as the common cold. Sorey did have that effect on people sometimes. Plus, as far as Mikleo was concerned, Sorey was at his absolute best with a smile on his face. He looked so proud of having accomplished such a little thing, treating it like making Mabo curry was something worthy of a grand celebration.

"That's great," Mikleo gently took the container from Sorey's hands. "Thank you," Then he bent down, putting himself at eye-level with Sorey. He stood on his front porch, and Sorey wasn't standing on it, so Mikleo seemed taller than he actually was, which allowed him to lean closer to Sorey. "Anyway, listen…" He lowered his voice to a whisper, though still audible enough for Sorey to hear. "Sorry if this is kind of out of the blue, but you kinda caught me at a bad time."

"I noticed."

"Michael isn't exactly the most...pleasant person to deal with," Mikleo warned, putting a hand on the side of his mouth to muffle their conversation. Sorey immediately knew he was trying to make sure Michael didn't hear them. "He's a gigantic homophobe, too. I hate to do this to you, but...would it be alright if we kept our relationship on the down low for a while?"

It didn't take much for Sorey to figure out why. "You don't want Michael to find out, right?"

Mikleo gave a serious nod. "He doesn't know I'm gay, and I want to keep it that way, mostly so he doesn't fly off the handle and do something stupid like hurt you. It'll just be until he leaves, though."

It was Sorey's turn to nod this time. "I understand. I know you're trying to protect me. But I don't want you or Muse to get hurt either."

"It's not like he hasn't hurt us before," Mikleo grumbled. "Anyway, thanks for the food. I'll heat it up for dinner tonight."

"Okay! I just thought I'd drop it off. I'll see you at school tomorrow. 'Kay?"

"Sure! See ya!"

With a wave, Sorey marched away from the Rulay house, mission accomplished. But his smile faded the moment he stepped onto the grass. Michael was here. Michael, the uncle who drank heavily and physically hurt both his sister and nephew. Sorey didn't know Michael, obviously. As his mother said, a person isn't just one thing and nothing else. There are many layers and sides to a person. It was better to get to know someone and find the good in them. That was what she always taught him. Still, Sorey could tell he wasn't going to like Mikleo's uncle. Just standing in front of the guy made him feel like he was trapped in a bottomless pit, unable to escape. Doubts gnawed at his heart like a wild animal ripping open its prey. Although Mikleo reassured him that things would be alright, Sorey could feel that Mikleo still seemed unsure. Fearful, even. He hoped Mikleo and Muse would be alright.

' _Sorry, Mom. I know you want me to be nice to people,'_ Sorey thought as his home came within view. ' _But if Michael lays even a fingernail on Mikleo or Muse, Maotelus help them.'_

Walking through the door, he heard Lailah talking on the phone. She was sitting at the dining room table, and he could see Zenrus sitting next to her. They didn't notice Sorey come in. Maybe they were too engrossed in the phone call to notice. Sorey had done that before, so he found it understandable.

"Sorey's doing very well," Lailah told the person on the other line, her smile happy and warm like fresh spring flowers. "He's been going to college, and his grades so far are remarkable. He's such a joy to have around the house. Hm? Oh…" Then said smile turned into a subtle frown. "You're visiting in three days? I see."

Visiting? In three days? Who? Sorey's curiosity was piqued. Although he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, the conversation was clearly about him. The need to know what they were talking about overrode the no-eavesdropping rule, so Sorey stood in the kitchen and stayed as silent as a mouse. Then again, even if he did go into another room, he couldn't help but overhear anyway. Having hypersensitive hearing could allow Sorey to hear just about anything, even sounds that were far away.

"I'll let him know," Lailah continued, glancing in Sorey's direction. Sorey turned rigid for a second. She must have finally noticed his presence. "Take care now. We'll see you soon," She turned the phone off and set it down on the table.

"Oh, Sorey," Zenrus also took in Sorey's return. "Welcome back."

"Hey there. Sorry about that," Sorey scratched his head with one hand. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Lailah put both hands together. "It's alright. We actually want to talk to you about something."

"Like what?" Sorey took the chance to sit down at the table with them, smiling brightly. At this point, nothing could bring his mood down.

"Do you remember the social worker who brought you here? Agatha?"

Except for that.

Sorey's eyebrow twitched. Just thinking about Agatha made him wince in aggravation. "Yeah. I do. What about her?" A strange feeling of dread began to creep into him. Was she…?

Lailah looked him straight in the face. "She's coming to visit in three days. She wants to check on you and see how you're doing."

Any joy he had in his heart was instantly banished into oblivion. Sorey gaped. Agatha? Agatha was coming here? In three days? Lailah could see the instant change in Sorey's expression right then and there, going from smiling and happy to confused, alarmed, and even fearful, with the way his eyebrows rose and eyes shrunk so quickly. Zenrus, too. Sorey stiffened.

"But...it's been...several months!" Sorey stammered at first, then his voice suddenly rose in pitch near the end. Zenrus and Lailah could hear the alarm in his voice plain as day. "Why now after all this time?! How long did she say she was gonna...visit?"

"About six hours," Zenrus answered, fiddling with one of his tiny braids with two fingers. "Partly to discuss some things with us, and partly to see if our home is a good environment for you."

Six hours? Six whole hours of Agatha ordering him around and treating him like some perpetual troublemaker over nothing? ' _Oh God...how am I gonna be able to survive that?!'_ Sorey thought, his mind and heart racing. The last person he wanted to deal with right now was Agatha. His stomach sank, and he could only bury his face in his hands, letting out an aggravated groan.

"Aww man…"

"It'll be alright, Sorey," Zenrus scooted closer, reassuring him. "We know that you have some concerns about her-"

"I don't know if I can deal with her!" Sorey suddenly exclaimed. "I'm sure she's just gonna act all aggravated with me over nothing and yell at me and act like I'm gonna throw a tantrum over stupid stuff!" He hadn't forgotten the incident where Agatha accused him of having budding pedophillic tendencies all because he gave a little girl his ice cream. That was just uncalled for in every sense of the word. It was bad enough dealing with her on the train and in the station. Now she was going to come into Sorey's house-his safe place-and invade it and his space like no tomorrow, with him being helpless to do anything about it. Especially not tell Agatha to back off, move back, or stay out of his space. That was considered rude or disrespectful. Lots of adults he had to deal with said that to him. Disrespecting adults was unacceptable, they said.

But invading his space/privacy, discomforting him, taking control of him as they saw fit, and acting like every action he made was tantamount to the Pope getting pregnant wasn't disrespect?

"If she does anything to upset you or go against protocol," Lailah told him kindly. "Let us know. We'll do whatever we can to make her visit pleasant for you, Sorey."

"We'll be with you every step of the way," Zenrus affirmed, gently putting a hand over top of Sorey's.

Which he immediately removed the second Sorey's hand began flapping up and down on its own, making harsh tapping rhythms on the table.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Thanks…" Although he was happy that Zenrus and Lailah had his back, the thought of Agatha coming to visit still completely overwhelmed him, taking over every single thought he had.

Already, he could tell the next three days were going to be long, bleak, and painful.

* * *

Things weren't much better at the Rulay household.

"Hey, Mikleo!" Michael waltzed right into Mikleo's room, without even knocking or asking to come in. Mikleo grumbled under his breath as he typed more of his college assignment. What did he want now? Ignoring him, Mikleo's fingers continued to dance on the keyboard. "Come on, Mik! I'm talking to you, here!"

"Ugh! What do you want?" Mikleo whirled around on his rolling chair to face his uncle, scowling at him. "And didn't I tell you to knock before entering my room?"

"Tch!" Michael narrowed his eyes into slits. "Quit with the attitude. You'll get gray hair."

Of course. Mikleo expected that response. He mentally kicked himself for expecting anything different. It really said something when Michael's own nephew was more mature than Michael himself was.

"I don't have any money on me, if that's what you're thinking," Mikleo told him bluntly, typing out his assignment once again. Michael always asked for money to spend on booze. It was practically all he ever asked for anymore. Even when he and Muse said no, Michael would always try to find some no matter how well they hid it. ' _Not this time,'_ Mikleo thought to himself.

"It's not about that," Michael confirmed. "Who was that kid you were talking to earlier, and why'd you grouse at me about him?"

"He's not a kid, Michael," Mikleo corrected, already exasperated. "He's my age, and he's my best friend from college. You know he told you that straight up," He deliberately left out the part about them dating. No way was he going to out themselves to Michael of all people. If Michael could flip out over stuff like a cup of yogurt being on the floor, he didn't dare try to think about what would happen if he found out about Mikleo's relationship. Plus, he didn't want Sorey to wind up getting hurt. "And you know why. You seriously thought he was a solicitor? You even slammed the door right in his face!"

"Hey!" Michael held his hands up like he was being arrested. "Quit making me out to be some bad guy, will ya? How was I supposed to know he was your friend? You never told me about it!"

Mikleo rolled his eyes. ' _Because you never listen to us whenever we tell you anything at all!'_ God, did Mikleo want to tell Michael that, though he decided against it. Talking to Michael was like talking to a soundproof, titanium wall. Nothing anyone said would ever be able to get through to him. Michael always put up these walls, not wanting anything to do with those around him unless he wanted something from them. Yet again, Mikleo expected this. Michael always got defensive whenever he was called out on his actions. Whether it was from Mikleo or Muse, or anyone else for that matter, Michael would always try to shift the blame. His favorite tactic. What a treat. Mikleo returned to his assignment. It was due tomorrow, and when it came to working on his homework, Mikleo didn't tolerate tardiness. He was going to get it done today.

"Meh, that kid didn't look like he was too smart to me," Michael quipped. "He didn't even look at me when I talked to him. Kinda rude, isn't it?"

Rude? He had the nerve to call Sorey rude? And Sorey didn't even do anything to him. Mikleo stood up, anger flashing over his face. "Mom and I didn't let you stay here just so you could talk trash about my friends!" Mikleo barked. "And you're one to talk about being rude! It's rude to slam a door in someone's face! It's rude to just waltz into someone else's house and act like you own the place! It's rude to...oh, I don't know, berate and attack your own family over stuff that you yourself have done!"

It was always like this. Whether drunk or sober, Michael always seemed to want to say or do something that'd make Mikleo's blood boil. Mikleo tried so hard to understand his uncle's need for rum, his need to berate others and make himself feel superior. Something had happened to him years ago-Muse had mentioned something about Michael almost getting married at one point, but it fell through, though he never told anyone what happened. Something made Michael want to turn to alcohol as an escape. But that escape usually came with violent mood swings, complete lack of inhibitions, slurred words, and a desire to completely snap at everyone around him for no reason at all.

The black eye Mikleo got in middle school was proof that Michael would hurt just about anyone the minute he touched a bottle. After all that...how could Mikleo expect anything different?

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but Muse's voice from downstairs stopped him from doing so.

"Michael! Would you mind helping me with the dishes, please? I could use an extra set of hands!"

"Rrrrgh," Michael grumbled, stomping out of Mikleo's room. "It's always Michael do this, Michael do that. I don't get any god damn respect around here!"

Mikleo didn't have hypersensitive hearing like Sorey or Muse, but he could hear Michael's grumbling just fine. Then again, Michael hardly ever hid his contempt for just about anything he didn't like, and would go out of his way to make sure people around him knew it. ' _You don't treat us with any respect, so you only have yourself to blame for that,'_ He hated the bitter thoughts he cultivated. He didn't want to constantly doubt Michael, his own uncle, his own family.

Michael did have good qualities, like all people did. Mikleo remembered one time when he was four, Michael had come over to the house when Muse had a meltdown over something. Mikleo couldn't remember exactly what, but Michael had spent about five hours with Muse, consoling her and giving her everything she needed, such as her favorite herbal vanilla and honey flavored tea and stimming items. Michael had even helped Mikleo with his homework when he was in fourth grade, helping him study for spelling tests and teaching him big, intelligent vocabulary words like confluence and meticulous. Michael was the one who taught Mikleo how to read, always showing him books, using his big, bulky fingers to show him letters and words, teaching him how to pronounce them.

What changed? When did his need for alcohol completely take control of him?

Later that day, dinner was no better. Usually, dinner was lively. Mikleo would tell Muse about his day, and Muse would share her adventures at work. Both of them would smile, laugh, and make dinner a joyful affair. Even with Luzrov gone, they still managed to make dinner a time of happiness and harmony. However, Michael's presence erased all of that. Everyone was silent, all caught in a thick fog of tension. Mikleo and Muse kept their eyes on their plates, never meeting each other's eyes. They could both feel Michael's eyes on the both of them. Mikleo could see Muse wince when she noticed Michael looking at her food with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, Muse?" Michael found himself aghast at the spread. "Chicken alfredo soup again?" The way his voice was raised, he sounded and acted as though Muse having chicken alfredo soup was tantamount to putting dog poop on the floor. It wasn't as though they ate it every single day. Mikleo remembered making meat loaf the night before, and chili the night before that. "And why do you keep holding your fork like that?"

Muse always held her utensils with the top of her hand facing up instead of the other way around. It just felt easier and more comfortable for her, she had told Mikleo once. What was the big deal?

"Knock it off, Michael," Muse gently scolded after taking a bite. "You know I always hold my utensils like this. Why is it suddenly a problem?"

"Normal people hold their forks like this," Michael's voice dropped to a teasing, almost condescending tone as he held his fork upright, his palm facing up. "You're 48 years old and you still can't hold your own fork right?"

Both mother and son glared at him. Michael was treating Muse like she was a child, making her feel dumb for wanting to hold her fork a certain way. Mikleo wasn't going to let this slide.

"Quit making it into a big deal, Michael," Mikleo interrupted. "Nobody else here has a problem with it, so just eat."

Thankfully for the both of them, Michael dropped the subject, though continued his grumbling. Things were back to being uneasily peaceful. For all of five seconds. The loud blaring of a siren cut through the silence. Mikleo could tell it was coming from the roads below, a little further down the mountain. For being so far down, he had to admit, the ambulance sirens could be really loud, and he was surprised he could even hear them from here. But then he saw Muse shielding her left ear with one hand, mild distress laced into her features.

"You okay, Mom?" Mikleo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Muse replied.

Then she wasn't. A big hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling it right down from her ear. "Aah!" Muse yelped. Where did this strange, invading hand come from? Why was it suddenly pulling her hand off her own ear? They still throbbed no thanks to that ambulance siren. It didn't take long for both mother and son to see that it was Michael. The instant Michael pulled her hand down, Muse's eyes shrunk, and the confusion and fear on her face was imminent.

"Take your hand off your ear," Michael hissed. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"Michael! Please, let go of me!" Muse snapped back, managing to wriggle her hand out from her brother's confining, suffocating one. Mikleo immediately stood up from his chair, glaring at his uncle.

To someone who didn't know anything about Autism, they would see it as Muse being difficult and Michael being right in yanking her hand off her ear by force. But Mikleo had grown up among autistic people his whole life. He had seen plenty of scenes like this to know that Muse wasn't just being difficult or having an attitude. One time, when Mikleo was eight years old, Muse explained to him that when people touched her in ways she didn't like-such as someone suddenly grabbing her hands or yanking her by the arm to drag her somewhere, especially when she was in the middle of doing something, it was like a vice grip made of shark's teeth was tearing through her personal space, intent on invading her soul and chewing it to pieces, leaving a bloody, mangled mess. To others, they saw doing it as a good thing, but to Muse, putting it simply, it was absolutely painful. The horrified look on her face told Mikleo all he needed to know.

And of course, Michael couldn't take the hint. Again. All he did was stare back at her with a scornful glare, like he thought Muse was embarrassing him at some sort of fancy social gathering.

"I told you a thousand times not to touch me like that!" Muse scolded, feeling defensive. She could still feel Michael's confining grip on her wrist even after she made him let go. The throbbing feeling in her ears wasn't leaving anytime soon, either. Fury was quickly beginning to build up on both sides.

"Will you quit being difficult?! Jeez! You need to act more like an adult!"

Act like an adult? Mikleo could no longer keep silent. "Says the guy who drinks his ass off and beats people over every little thing! Do you hear yourself right now?!" Mikleo shouted. This time, Muse held another hand over her other ear this time. As much as it pained Mikleo to see her do that-seeing Muse in pain from yelling just now-he couldn't keep silent. Not in regards to Michael being so blatantly immature. "You're the one trying to control her body like you own it-like she's some kind of puppet you feel entitled to manipulate for your own amusement-and you say she's the one being difficult?!"

"You're okay with letting her make a scene like this-?!" Michael pointed his finger at Muse like she was the culprit.

" _You're_ the one making a scene!" Muse shouted back, preventing him from completing his complaint.

Mikleo facepalmed. Not again. This always happened. Michael doing something that made Muse uncomfortable or set her off, then putting the blame on her and not taking responsibility, topping it all off in a yelling match. Even if Muse tried her absolute hardest to be civil and rational, yelling would always ensue, always on Michael's end. Michael would never back down and acknowledge that he was in the wrong for clearly trying to manipulate Muse's body like he owned it. Why did Mikleo think he could expect anything different? Not because of Muse. No, Muse was the one trying to put her foot down. This was her house, not Michael's, and her brother had no right to put his hands on her the way he did. What made it even worse was that, as far as Mikleo knew, Michael was the one who taught Muse to assert herself and not let people walk all over her like that, way back when they were kids.

What made him go against all of that? Neither mother nor son had any answers.

Finally, Muse's voice lowered. "I'll take your plate."

She took Michael's empty plate and marched into the kitchen without another word. Not wanting to stick around, Mikleo did the same, leaving his seething uncle alone in the dining room. Neither of them heard any shouting, but they remained on guard, remaining silent and rigid with every action they took. Michael could easily blow up at any moment.

"Sorry about that, Mom," Mikleo whispered.

"It's alright. I know you were only trying to help," Muse whispered back, keeping her voice low. "I'll handle things from here."

"Are you sure? He's just gonna insult you again, and for all we know he might hit you-"

"Don't worry, Cormick," This time, Muse met his eyes. They were full of conviction. Rarely was Mikleo's real name ever uttered. It was only done so when things were dead serious, such as when Mikleo did something really bad. "I got this. Michael's not going to walk all over me. I won't let him."

As much as Mikleo wanted to stay and help her out, he knew that he did have to let Muse handle some things by herself. She was an adult, after all. Muse needed to fight her own battles sometimes. With reluctance, Mikleo went up to his room, falling right onto his bed with a huff. If only Michael hadn't shown up here...Mikleo wondered if this was what Muse and Sorey felt when something happened that threw everything out of alignment mentally. He bit his lip, his mind screaming about how unfair this all was. Unfair to Mikleo. Unfair to Muse. How unfair Michael was being for just marching into their house and acting like he owned them.

Voices from downstairs broke the silence.

"Michael. You know full well that I can't stand it when you grab my arms like that. I don't understand. You never had a problem with my hating loud noises. Why is it suddenly a problem now?"

"Come on, Muse! Don't you think you're a little old for this? You can't keep covering your ears every time you hear a loud noise! It's so...childish!"

"I can't control it! You know that, and you're the one who always taught me that I should stand up for myself if someone touched me in ways I didn't like! Now you're suddenly ordering me around like I'm some puppet?"

"That was then. This is now, Muse. You're an adult now. The world isn't going to accommodate you. Get a grip."

"Don't you dare condescend me, Michael! You of all people should never talk to me like I don't understand! And that's not the issue here! Stop trying to twist everything around!"

"Quit being hysterical, Muse. Seriously-"

"Hysterical?! Me?! How do you expect me to react when you constantly get like this again and again and again?!"

"Okay, now you're just being a bitch!"

It stung. Mikleo could hear it in Muse's voice. He could fear the frustration, confusion, sorrow, and anger all in one voice. He felt her pain. Why did it have to be like this? He couldn't understand. Mikleo covered his eyes with his hand, wondering and ruminating, grunting as still no answers came to him. And Michael was calling her a bitch, and she was only standing up for herself! Mikleo wouldn't stand for that. He just couldn't. Muse didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve any of that. Mikleo wished he could just kick Michael out and send him packing. He wasn't even supposed to be here to begin with. Why did Michael have to feel like he was entitled to waltz into their lives and order them around? Just because he was family didn't mean he could treat them like nuisances.

How ironic.

Sleep didn't come to him that night. Although the siblings' arguments finally died down after a short while, Mikleo was still on guard. He kept his bedroom door locked, put six pillows on his bed-two for sleeping with and four for defending himself in case Michael attempted to assault him-and kept a bag full of clothes and necessities near his bed in case they had to leave. Still, Mikleo was denied the luxury of sleep. Every hour, he kept waking up, and time seemed to move at a snail's pace. 12:03 AM. 1:46 AM. 2:10 AM. Once Michael plagued his thoughts, it would take a very long time for them to leave his brain.

Mikleo gritted his teeth as he buried his face into the pillows, begging to just sleep and not have to think about Michael. He hated that his mind was full of chaos and pain. As much as he wanted Sorey, Edna, Zaveid, Alisha, or someone to help him out, there was only so much they could do. He didn't want to drag them into this mess. They could easily get hurt. The last thing he wanted was for them to be forced into this brouhaha and wind up getting hurt.

The darkness of the night soon changed into morning light. Eyes heavy and mood sour from no sleep, Mikleo found it plain offensive and indecent for this morning to be bright and sunny. Bright with cheer, with the cool air turning a tad warm, and the freshly fallen leaves draping the ground they stood on in a colorful quilt. Mikleo wondered if the weather was mocking him, dismissing his concerns for himself and Muse by lighting up the world with the sun's effulgence. It was still clear and sunny as morning turned to afternoon, then turning to night. Mikleo was sour the whole day as he fought through chores, studying, and Michael being...well, Michael.

He wished he could find some way to sort all this out.

* * *

The day after that proved to be better. One morning, Mikleo received a text from Sorey. It said: " _Morning, Mikleo! Wanna go to the ruins today?"_ Sorey had put a glittery pink heart icon at the end of the sentence. Mikleo could barely hold back a chuckle. When did Sorey get so cheesy? Still, his heart warmed at the gesture and he sent a reply back. Maybe talking to Sorey would get rid of some of the tension.

" _Sure. Usual time?"_

" _Yep!"_

The ruins...his favorite place to go when he wanted to get out of the house and be lost in his thoughts. When was the last time he had been there? He couldn't quite remember. Maybe going there would help. Mikleo was the first to make it, sitting on the front steps and awaiting Sorey's arrival. Eventually, Sorey did arrive, but Mikleo could see from the way he walked that he didn't seem happy. At all. Sorey had a sour expression on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, his teeth were clenched, his feet stamped on the grass, and the moment Sorey sat down next to Mikleo, he was rocking back and forth at a quick pace.

"Uhh...Sorey?" Mikleo raised an eyebrow. This wasn't like Sorey. He was always happy to see Mikleo and come to the ruins. Something must be eating at him, he assumed. "Are you okay?"

"No," Sorey huffed, still rocking.

"Whoa. Something must really be bothering you if you're in this bad of a mood."

"Can we...go to a private room and talk about it?"

Without a word, the two boys looked for the quietest, most secluded room in the castle they could find. They found one in the left wing of the castle, and it was basically empty, save for dust and cobwebs on the ceiling. Only the tiniest bit of light came through a small window that was too high for them to reach. But for the two of them, it was perfect. Suddenly, Sorey threw both hands on Mikleo's shoulders and let out a loud, melodramatic whine.

"Mikleoooooooo! It's terrible!" Sorey wailed with passionate flourish. "You won't believe this! Agatha's coming to visit tomorrow!"

Mikleo blinked twice, hoping it'd help him process the news. It did, and Mikleo's mouth fell agape. "Agatha? You mean that social worker who called you a pedophile?"

"YES!" Sorey shouted, letting go of Mikleo and flapping his arms up and down. Just mentioning Agatha's name made him feel like worms were being dropped all over him, and he hated that feeling. "I have to put up with her for six hours straight! A WHOLE SIX HOURS, I tell you!" Mikleo backed away as Sorey's voice rose, partly to give him space and partly because he was being rather loud. But he didn't protest, figuring it was best to let Sorey let his feelings out. "I pretty much know all she's gonna do is order me around and tell me what to do like I'm some perpetual troublemaker and invade my space and uuuuuugh!"

"I don't blame you for being anxious," Mikleo reassured. "I know I wouldn't want to be around someone like that. But you know Gramps and Lailah are there for you. Right?"

"Yeah, I do…" Sorey stopped flapping his arms and slumped down onto the floor, leaning against a wall. "They have my back. But still...I can't stand the thought of her coming to my house at all! What if she goes through my stuff?! What if she gets mad at me for doing just about anything and tries to convince Gramps and Lailah to ' _discipline'_ me?! What if she does something she shouldn't and I try to stop her and then she gets mad at me for standing up to her?!"

To regular people, Sorey's concerns would be dismissed as him just overreacting, and they would likely tell him to suck it up and deal with it. Other people Sorey had encountered told him exactly that, and it never helped. Not one bit. Mikleo grew up among autistic people, and had seen the very things Sorey described unfold before him. When Mikleo was twelve, Muse had gone to a bar to pick Michael up after he got extremely drunk and began berating people around him for no reason. Michael wanted to stay at the bar and keep drinking, but refused Muse's attempts to drive him home. In retaliation, he showed the bartender a video on his phone he took of Muse having a meltdown in her bathroom without her knowing. To say Muse was mortified would be an understatement. He had invaded her privacy, took a video of her most vulnerable moment without her consent, and was showing it off to a stranger to use it as a get-out-of-trouble-free card, like she had no right to privacy at all! Thankfully, the bartender didn't fall for his sympathy ploy and kicked him out. When they got home, they had argued all night, and Muse had repeatedly told him to delete the video long before this incident. He didn't.

The incident from two days ago was yet another example of invading Muse's boundaries.

It was absolutely sickening.

"I wish there was something I could do to help," Mikleo told him ruefully. He really did wish he had something more encouraging to say to Sorey. Mikleo had never been in this kind of situation before, so he couldn't find anything better to say. "But again, you know Gramps and Lailah would never let her do anything to you. At least you have them."

"True," Sorey said, his voice calmer. "Sorry about that. I really needed to let that out."

"It's alright. It's better to let that stuff out than keep it all bottled in. Trust me, I've been there. By the way…" This time, Mikleo smiled. "Mom and I ate your Mabo curry last night. It was pretty good."

Any irritation Sorey had in his being disappeared the second Mikleo said that. Suddenly, he beamed. "Wow, really?! Awesome! I knew you'd like it!"

In an instant, the air around them shifted from tense to light, and the two boys engaged in much happier conversation from then on. With every word he spoke, Mikleo's heart grew lighter and lighter. Yes, talking to Sorey helped to alleviate the chaos swirling around inside him. He'd much rather be with Sorey than with Michael. Sorey was actually nice, honest, respected him as a person, and never tried to change him into something else for his own convenience.

Of course, that didn't last for too long. "Is Michael giving you a hard time again?" Sorey asked out of nowhere.

Mikleo looked away. "Yeah. He's out looking for jobs right now, so he's out of the house. But still…"

Seeing and feeling the subtle distress in his dear boyfriend, Sorey wrapped both arms around him and pulled him close. Their noses brushed against each other as Sorey embraced him, and suddenly, everything was soft and warm. Sorey could feel Mikleo's vulnerability all over him. He could just feel that Mikleo was troubled, both in body and spirit. True, Sorey knew that hugging him wouldn't solve his problems, but for him, giving hugs always made his friends feel better, even a little bit. Thankfully, it seemed to help this time. Mikleo melted into his embrace, closing his eyes and letting his troubles flow right out of his mind. Here, he only saw, felt, and knew Sorey. Calm and content, Mikleo rested on Sorey's bosom, feeling warm and fuzzy all over. Sorey did have that effect on him, after all.

Then he felt something brush against his nose. It was soft and squishy, rubbing both sides of his nose and was unbelievably ticklish. Mikleo couldn't hold back a giggle as he opened his eyes to the source of the strange sensation. It was Sorey, rubbing his own nose against Mikleo, giving him an eskimo kiss with the biggest, goofiest smile on his face.

"Hey! What's that for?" Mikleo let out another breathy giggle.

"To cheer you up!" Sorey proclaimed. "Because I love you and I don't like seeing my cute boyfriend sad!...and I've kinda...always wanted to do that."

His heart warmed once again, not just from the gesture, but from Sorey's untainted kindness. All he wanted was for Mikleo to be happy and feel good. Now, it was Mikleo who couldn't meet Sorey's eyes, unable to find words to respond. Then he smiled again, a smile that washed away the insecurity that built up from his many doubts.

"Gosh, you're such a sap. But...thanks…" Mikleo sputtered, turning red like an apple. "It really...means a lot to me...that you're so nice…"

"You've been nice to me, so why can't I do the same?" Sorey told him, smoothing a hand through his boyfriend's plush hair.

It was then that Sorey gently pressed his mouth to Mikleo's, locking his boyfriend's lips with his own. Mikleo's eyes widened, then relaxed at the soft, comforting gesture and kissed right back. Sorey kept his arms locked around Mikleo, claiming him and holding him close as his mouth explored Mikleo's. Like before, they didn't dare use their tongues, as Sorey still wasn't comfortable with that. That was okay. Doing this was perfectly fine. Sorey then pecked both of Mikleo's cheeks with soft, feather-light kisses, enamored by his boyfriend's changing expressions, from embarrassed pouts to pleasured grins. Smiling at the cuteness of it all, Sorey moved his lips down Mikleo's chin, then descended to his neck, giving it some gentle pecks. It was small responses like these that made Sorey want to do more. He wanted his cute boyfriend to feel good and be happy. That was what good boyfriends did, right?

Then, Mikleo stole a kiss on his forehead. At this gesture, everything stopped. Both boys were still trapped in each other's embrace, leaning against the dusty castle wall, seeing nothing but each other. Sorey could feel his lips trembling from all the kissing he and Mikleo did. It still felt strange, but it was still nice. Out of nowhere, Sorey dug his nose into Mikleo's hair, nuzzling it.

"You're so cute, Mikleo," Sorey whispered softly. "Cuteleo!"

Too bad Mikleo's response to that was elbowing him in the torso.

"Ouch!"

"Quit with the stupid nicknames!" Mikleo barked, face locked with blush.

Undeterred, Sorey hugged Mikleo once again. The two simply gazed at each other for another while, silent. Then Sorey broke the silence. "You know what? Kissing is kinda fun."

Mikleo agreed with a slow nod.

For another while, all they did was sit there and embrace each other, losing themselves in each other. Simply being in each other's presence was enough to make everything feel just right. Nobody else was there to order them around, yell at them, tell them they were breaking society's rules just for doing what they wanted and being who they were, get excessively drunk, anything. It was complete bliss. Of course, both boys knew they had to go back home sometime. They got up and walked out of the ruins.

"We should do this more often," Sorey mentioned.

"Yeah," Mikleo agreed, putting a reassuring hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't be much help in regards to Agatha's visit tomorrow. But try to hang in there. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Sorey gave a grateful nod.

"If she gives you a hard time, let Gramps, Lailah, or me know."

"Sure. Same with you if Michael ever bothers you again."

Thankfully, the rest of the day was pleasant once both boys returned home. The anxiety and doubt was still there, but the happiness Mikleo felt from today managed to balance things out a bit.

It was a little hard to believe that the two even managed to get this far, that any of this was happening. But Mikleo enjoyed every single moment of it.


	19. Disaster

**A/N** : Whoa! 2017's almost ending already? And it's going to have been a year now since I first started this fic! Well, I'm three chapters away from ending Love Feels Like Home, so the end is near. Fasten your seat belts, because there's a hotbed of drama and angst in this chapter, and Michael being an asshole.

* * *

Chapter 19: Disaster

The day of Agatha's visit to the Shepherd household arrived. Sorey was not looking forward to her visit. He wished this day could just be skipped altogether. Of course, days couldn't be skipped unless he was in a coma, and the chances of that happening were absolute zero. He sat at his computer, letting out a groan as he remembered the incidents at the train station. Just thinking about her made him feel itchy all over, and he could feel his heart race a bit. There was still another half hour before Agatha was to arrive, so Sorey still had some time for himself. He browsed through Instachat, wondering if anyone was online. None of his friends from Camlann were online except for one. Bridget.

As happy as he was about Bridget being online, he did wish Rose was online as well. With a sigh, he sent a message to her.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Hi Bridget. What's up?

It took a few seconds for a reply to come through.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Hi Sorey! Not much. Just finished an awful calculus test. Soooooo glad I'm done! But I don't think I did too well on it.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : You're certainly better at math than me. I don't think I could handle calculus at all. I'm barely able to understand algebra here!

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Count your blessings. Calculus is murder!

 **ShepherdSunshine** : XD I can imagine.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : So what's up on your end?

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Actually...I'm in a bit of a situation. Remember how I told you, Rose, and Isaac about the social worker who took me to Elysia? Agatha?

Again, it took a couple seconds for Bridget to reply. Sorey expected as much. Usually it happened when someone was thinking about how to construct their message.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Yeah, I remember. You told us about her shortly after you got your internet set up. She's the one who just randomly insulted you for no reason, right?

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Yep. She's coming to visit in the next half hour.

Sorey went on to tell her about his fears regarding Agatha: How she'll probably flip out at him over stupid things, force him to not do things he usually does like cover his ears, flap his hands, or talk about ruins-especially things he enjoyed doing like organizing his Normin dolls-jump to conclusions about any action he takes, etc. He had already told her and the others about how Agatha freaked out over Sorey giving a little girl his ice cream, so he felt no need to repeat that one. But more than that, he was worried that she might invade his boundaries (touching him when he made it clear that he doesn't like being touched, especially by people he wasn't familiar with), privacy (going through his things, telling others things he doesn't want to have disclosed), or just treat him like a nuisance at every turn. It had happened frequently during his childhood, but the pain that always came with it never lessened any. In his heart, he knew Bridget wouldn't have the answers. After all, she wasn't autistic, nor was she him. Still, having someone listen was just as good as an answer.

This time, it took a bit longer for Bridget to reply.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : While I admit I've never been in this situation much, I can understand why you'd be worried. The social worker I had to deal with was very nice and kind, nothing like the one you have, so I'm clueless on that front.

Sorey shrugged. He figured as much, not that he really minded. Of course Bridget would be clueless in regards to his situation.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : But I will say this: if she ever does try to do something she shouldn't, even if it comes off as her trying to "deal with you," like how a mother tries to deal with a naughty child, put your foot down and let her know that you're not three years old. You don't need her acting like she's your mom. Since she's a social worker, her only job is to make sure your grandfather is taking good care of you. It's not her business to tell you what to do or get into your personal stuff.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : You're right about that.

The Taccio incident flashed through his mind then. Sorey wanted to avoid a repeat of that one. This time, he had to make an effort to still be polite and civil, even if inside, he wanted to scream at Agatha and throw her out of the house. But for all he knew, being polite and civil would probably either not work or end up making things worse. Both had happened. A lot.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Plus, she's a social worker. Even social workers have to respect boundaries and not cross certain lines. If she does something that goes against protocol, you could report her to her agency and file a complaint...or something. That's what Mom said to me once. I don't really know all the specifics, though.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : That's a good point.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Sorry I can't come up with anything better to say.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : It's alright. I understand. You actually taking the time to offer advice at all is a big help in and of itself, so don't feel like you're not doing enough.

It was then that Sorey heard some light raps on his door. "Sorey? Can I come in?" Lailah's sweet voice was muffled by his door being closed.

"Sure."

Having received her permission, Lailah cracked the door open and poked her head in. "Agatha's car just pulled up," She told him calmly. "You might want to come down in a few minutes."

"Alright. I just need to finish this up real quick."

Flashing a reassuring smile, Lailah took him at his word and left, leaving the door open. Sorey was quick to get back to talking to Bridget.

 **ShepherdSunshine** : Gotta go. Sorry. Agatha's here.

 **GreenDolphin22605** : Good luck! I hope everything goes well! TTYL! Byeeeeeeee

With that, Sorey signed off, bracing himself as he closed Instachat and went downstairs.

It didn't take long for him to hear three voices downstairs. Gramps' hoarse, choked voice, Lailah's clearer, prettier voice, and another one that sounded more husky and middle-aged. It was another woman's voice. One Sorey wished he didn't have to hear again. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, he felt himself tense up, and one of his hands flapped up and down on its own, trying to push the anxiety out. He could see Agatha's head just a little above Zenrus's. Her short, dark hair bobbing up and down, the wrinkles on her tired face, the heavy fur coat she wore. It was her alright. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Sorey figured it was best to get this done and over with. Worrying about it wasn't going to make it end any quicker.

He finally approached, ambling past Zenrus and putting on a small, sheepish smile. "Hello, Miss Agatha," Sorey pushed the greeting out, hoping it didn't sound forced.

Agatha turned to face him. Immediately, Sorey tensed back up again. Her disapproving eyes were locked onto him once again. He didn't need to look at her face to know that she was frowning. He could just feel it. "Hello, Sorey. It's good to see you again," It got even worse when she put her hand out.

A foreign hand that expected Sorey to shake it. God, did Sorey want to just run. The last thing he wanted to do was shake her hand. He didn't want to shake anyone's hands. Feeling someone's hands on his own made him feel exposed and vulnerable. Being touched by someone he didn't know or wasn't friends with was like someone taking a picture of him nude. Iron hard, confining hands that were likely sweaty or itchy or had sharp nails digging into his skin and hurting him. What could he do? He knew he had to shake Agatha's hand, as that was considered a proper greeting. But why couldn't he just say hi and leave it at that? Why did having some stranger touch his hand and invade his space have to be considered normal and proper? Refusing wasn't an option with her, as Sorey was sure she would likely call him on it and say he was being rude, even though he wasn't trying to be. Still, how could he get out of this?

"We're very happy to have you here, Agatha," Suddenly, Lailah's hands took Agatha's, saving Sorey's hands from certain doom. He could barely contain his relief, letting out a big, happy sigh as he slowly backed away from the two women. "Would you like some tea? I made some not a moment ago."

Sorey's eyebrows shot up. Lailah was intentionally trying to take Agatha's mind off of Sorey's refusal to shake her hand. He had to thank his lucky stars that he had someone like her as a friend, even though she was older than him and was Zenrus's housekeeper. Still, he could tell from Agatha sizing Lailah up that she didn't look happy. She still had that disapproving frown on her face, though she looked more confused than anything.

"It has been a long drive, so I'll take you up on your offer. Thank you, Miss Fethmus," With that, Lailah and Agatha went into the kitchen.

It was there that Lailah turned his way and winked at him, as if saying, ' _Don't worry. I got this.'_

A smile cut through Sorey's cheeks. Perhaps there was hope of Agatha's visit being more bearable. Zenrus and Lailah were here with him, after all. He could only hope that the next six hours would pass quickly and without incident.

* * *

Michael let out a defeated sigh as he exited a coffee shop, folder in hand. He looked up, noticing the pervasive dark clouds covering all of Ladylake. Was it going to rain? Probably so. He could smell the thickness in the air. Sucky weather. The perfect backdrop to frame his disappointment with. He walked to his car, went inside, and drove away from the city. He stole a glance at his watch, seeing that it was about 1:30 PM. Had it really been six hours since he started searching for jobs and going to interviews? Then again, it didn't make much difference. Every establishment he visited rejected him.

" _I'm sorry. We're not taking people with criminal records. We care very much about our image, you see."_

" _You...have assault charges? Sorry. This might not be the best job for you."_

" _We're currently not hiring at the moment. I apologize."_

" _I'll just check with my employers and I'll get back to you on that."_

" _No. I won't have any alcoholics in my establishment. I can't have someone like you going around assaulting my employees and customers willy-nilly. Understand?"_

" _Please understand. It's nothing against you. That's just how things are here."_

' _Bullshit. Absolute bullshit,'_ Michael kept his eyes on the road, glaring at the perfectly lined up trees on both sides of the road. They had no business looking so perfect, grand, and elegant. Trees didn't have to get rejected by employers on a continual basis. Trees only needed sunlight, water, and fresh air to grow. Better yet, this whole world had no business being so perfect and great when he himself was a complete wreck. Was the world mocking him? It must be. Michael growled to himself, his soul yearning for nothing more than a six-pack of beer. But he reminded himself that Muse forbade having alcohol in the house. She especially didn't want Michael anywhere near the stuff. It was for his own good. She was his sister, after all, only looking out for him.

God, did he hate that. He didn't need his little sister telling him what to do like she was some big gung-ho boss. He wasn't going to be one of those men whose family walked all over them.

It was bad enough having her always be mentioned whenever he introduced himself to anyone.

It was no secret that Michael had taken care of Muse since she was born. They were brother and sister, so that was a given, and Michael did adore his little sister when he was little. He didn't mind taking care of her as a kid, teaching her the ABCs, how to climb trees, how to play hopscotch, and what to do and what not to do during situations after all. She wasn't like other girls he knew. She didn't talk until she was about eight years old, but he always seemed to know what she wanted or what was bothering her, so he didn't mind her not talking. She rocked back and forth when she was anxious, and Michael knew that was how she calmed herself down. If someone had trouble with Muse, such as Muse having a meltdown or refused to do something, they would always talk to either her parents or Michael himself. Usually Michael, as he was always close by and knew Muse the best.

People liked Michael for that. He always took care of his little sister, like a good big brother would. But come adulthood, and Michael found hearing Muse's name everywhere to be annoying. First, it was just irritating, since everyone seemed to put her on some kind of pedestal. Then people would go on and on about her accomplishments, like getting a nice job at a housing complex for autistic people and having married a great husband. His own marriage had failed, so hearing about Muse's successful marriage made his heart blaze with quiet fury. Later, both Rulay siblings had faced tragedy, and who was it that received all the attention? Muse. Of course. People always fawned over her, giving her their condolences, helping her out, offering their support, everything.

Nobody did anything for him.

Then again, Michael didn't dare tell anyone anything about what had happened to him over the past few years. Should he do so, they might say that he brought it all on himself, or that he should have made better decisions, or that they force him to get help. No, he didn't want help. He wanted it all to just stop. He wanted the responsibility that weighed heavy on his tired soul to just get the hell off of him. He didn't want to be responsible for anything anymore. It was always something he had to do. Whether it was taking care of Muse or doing whatever else needed to be done...just once, Michael wished he could have a day where he wasn't ordered around like some drawhorse. He wished everything-the world-would just stop for him.

"Nah, that's stupid…" Michael ran a hand through his hair. "I can't think like that…" Immediately, he scolded himself. He couldn't just up and leave everything to someone else. He needed to do something about his drinking and lack of a job. If he was going to get somewhere in life, he needed to cooperate with the people willing to help him. Throwing himself into Muse's house and disrupting her life wasn't the right thing to do.

"I'll go back to the halfway house tomorrow morning. I can't keep doing this to them," Michael finally saw Muse's house up ahead, pulling right into the driveway. The house didn't have a garage, and the driveway was narrow, so he had no choice but to park behind her car, not next to it.

As he got out and walked onto the porch, he formulated a plan inside his mind. Pack his things today, spend the night again, and leave tomorrow morning so he could get back to the halfway house before dark. Reminding himself to at least be civil towards his sister, he went right inside. Good thing Muse had given him a key for the house in case he had a genuine emergency.

"Muse?" Michael called out. At first, he didn't hear anything as he closed the door behind him. Then the sound of laughter pulled him towards the top of the stairs. Muse sat at the very top of the steps, holding a phone to her ear. Michael didn't try to go upstairs, figuring it'd be rude to interrupt her phone conversation.

"Oh, I know! I definitely plan on going to the mall later this week if I have the time," Muse exclaimed, voice high and full of energy. "I've been wanting to get some new fabric to make some pillow cases with. Some of the ones I still have are old and ratty and have so many holes in them."

Michael sighed. Typical Muse. For as long as he could remember, she would always notice or worry about things that were trivial or insignificant to him, like wanting to replace an old pillow case with a new one, or if something was out of place. One time, when he took her to daycare once, she kept adjusting the bug cage, like she wanted it to look just right. He wondered if it was an autism thing or just a girl thing. Still, he couldn't help but find it really annoying. Why did Muse have to worry so much about stuff that didn't need to be made into such a big deal?

"Mikleo's doing just wonderful," Muse crooned. "He's been so much happier since he made friends with Zenrus's grandson," She kept waving her hand like she was doing it in a dismissive manner, but he could tell she was genuinely happy. "Goodness me, Sorey is such a doll! He's sweet and handsome and so considerate, too! There aren't many boys like him in the world, I can tell you that."

Sorey...Michael raised an eyebrow, recognizing the name. Wasn't that Mikleo's friend? The one who came to visit the other day? Michael remembered the boy had feathered earrings. Yeah, that was him. Still, he wasn't sure why Mikleo would want someone like him as a friend. As far as Michael was concerned, this Sorey kid seemed a bit too awkward for someone like Mikleo, from the way he didn't look right at Michael when they first met and didn't acknowledge him even once. He thought that was downright rude for someone his age and found himself questioning Mikleo's taste in friends.

"Oh! You did, did you? I'm not surprised. Mikleo and Sorey have been dating for a short while now. You must have seen them on a date."

Wait...date? Michael's head shot right up, eyes shrinking in alarm. Did Muse just say date?

That Sorey and Mikleo were dating?

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be! That was impossible!

"I'm so happy for them, you know? Sorey's been a very good influence on him, and I have to tell you, they actually look cute together," Muse's voice was bouncy and cheerful as she palavered away.

Completely unaware that Michael was at the bottom of the steps, eyes wide with shock, looking as pale as a ghost. He could only blink twice, hoping the information he just heard would make sense the second time around. It didn't. But all of this told him things that he didn't want to hear.

Sorey and Mikleo were dating! Mikleo, his own nephew, dating a man! A man!

Which could only mean...Mikleo was _gay_?!

Clenching his teeth, Michael stomped away, barging right out the door and slamming it behind him. The force of the slam was so strong that Muse cut herself off mid-sentence, jumping a little in fright. It even made Muse's heart beat a little faster than it normally would.

"Hm? What was that…?" She asked aloud to no one in particular. "Oh, nothing," She told the person on the other line. "I'll call you back. Bye."

Once she turned the phone off, she walked down the stairs, wondering what that slam was. Nobody was here as far as she knew. Mikleo was at school, and she had no idea where Michael could be off to, so she was the only one in the house. Still, that door slam made no sense. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She called. No answer. Then she heard the high pitched squealing of tires right outside. Right as she ran toward the window, she saw a black flash pull out of the driveway and onto the road.

"What was that all about?" Muse wondered. "Hmm. Maybe someone was just lost and took a wrong turn or something. Oh well. I'll give Michael a call later and see how he's doing," With that thought in mind, she walked into the kitchen, hoping to make something new for dinner this time.

But the black flash she saw was Michael's car. Michael kept growling under his breath, hands holding the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His entire being burned red hot with both embarrassment and fury from the revelation he overheard. Mikleo, his nephew, gay! Actually gay! One of those homosexuals who kissed guys! At this point, Michael was seeing red. He needed a drink, and he needed one NOW, if only to get this awful revelation out of his mind. The last thing Michael needed in his life was more crazy people. First Muse, for basically defining his entire life, and now Mikleo, his own nephew, kissing guys and acting like it isn't the completely gross and reprehensible thing Michael thought it was. He didn't care if his sister or friends would tell him thinking that way was wrong. The fact that he had to put up with all of this was bad enough.

What else was Michael going to have to put up with?

' _Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit! My own nephew...gay! What the fuck is this world coming to?! Why is this happening to me?!'_ Michael growled out loud as he made it back onto the main road.

It didn't take long for him to find a liquor store down in Ladylake, and he bought the first six-pack that was available. In fact, he had enough money on him for two six-packs. The second he went back into his car, he opened the first glass bottle and gulped it all down.

* * *

"So, how has Sorey been adjusting here in Elysia?" Agatha asked. She, Sorey, Lailah, and Zenrus all sat at the dining room table, discussing whether the Shepherd mansion was a good environment for Sorey to live.

"At first, it was a little touch and go for a while," Zenrus explained. "But he's grown tremendously since he moved in."

Sorey stayed next to Lailah, sitting across from Agatha. The last thing Sorey wanted to do was sit next to Agatha. Lailah made him feel safe, appreciated, and like he actually belonged. Agatha kept looking down at her clipboard, then at Zenrus. But one thing did stick out like a sore thumb to Sorey. Not once did Agatha ask him any questions, and everything about this visit involved Sorey. Why not ask him about how he felt about all of this directly? She always kept asking Zenrus or Lailah questions about him, even though he was right there. There wasn't anything stopping her. On one hand, he didn't exactly mind. He didn't really like talking to her at all, and he felt that Zenrus and Lailah were better at explaining things and putting things into words than he was. But on the other hand, Sorey still found it odd that Agatha never addressed him or asked him questions about anything.

It was then that he noticed Agatha staring at him. "Sorey. I have some things I would like to discuss with your guardians in private, so if you don't mind, I'd like you to step out," She told him, her tone leaving no room for nonsense.

Sorey almost stood up from his seat, but Zenrus held a hand up. "Hold on. I don't see what about this needs to be private. There's no harm in having Sorey involved in this discussion," He said plainly. "After all, Sorey is at the center of all this."

Agatha's mouth fell agape and her eyes shrunk, making her look like she saw someone pull a prank on someone else. Sorey sat back down, not sure what to do next, though he couldn't help but silently chuckle at the flabbergasted look on her face.

"I agree. Sorey?" Lailah turned in his direction. "Would you like to take part in this discussion?"

"Uhhh...sure. Okay."

Lailah flashed a sweet smile towards Agatha. "There you have it."

"Oh…" The reluctance was written all over her face. Eventually, she let out a defeated sigh. "Alright then."

She mostly asked questions about how Sorey was doing, his schooling (Sorey did wish he was at school right now. Too bad today was Friday, and his archaeology class got cancelled because the professor had a family emergency), whether he liked living with Zenrus and Lailah, whether he was eating healthy, etc. So far, nothing of note had happened, much to Sorey's internal relief. Still, he couldn't help but feel uneasy, like something was going to happen if he so much as said or did anything at all. Agatha looked fine now, but he could just feel her gaze locked onto him, like she was expecting him to do something he shouldn't. What was she expecting Sorey to do? Just throw himself on the floor and have a tantrum? Unlike the train ride to Ladylake, at least having Zenrus and Lailah here mitigated his feelings of discomfort somewhat.

After that discussion, Agatha asked to look around the house just to see if it was the right environment for him. As much as Sorey wished Agatha wouldn't go into his room, he knew she was going to, if only to make sure things were alright, so he made sure to swallow any discomfort he had about that. As Agatha walked through the house, Sorey figured this would be a good time to get some homework done. He sat in the dining room, reading a big textbook on ancient medieval architecture. His wide green eyes took in every word, drinking up loads of information on a ziggurat located in a far off desert, built several centuries ago.

"Sorey?"

So deep was Sorey reading that he barely heard his grandfather's voice.

"Sorey?"

"Oh!" Pulled out of his reverie, Sorey looked to his side in alarm, taking in Zenrus' presence. "You scared me."

"Sorry, my boy. Didn't mean to," Zenrus pulled a chair out and sat next to him. "Doing homework, I see."

"Yeah," Sorey replied, slowly turning a page. "It's not gonna do itself."

Zenrus inched closer, now barely a couple centimeters from Sorey. "How's Mikleo been doing?"

It was then that Sorey's eyebrows furrowed just a bit. As much as he wanted to tell him that Mikleo was doing well, he knew that it wasn't quite the truth. Mikleo had become a little more reserved and reticent since Michael arrived at his house. Did Zenrus even know that Michael was there? For all Sorey knew, Muse might have told him just in case. Or maybe she didn't Sorey wasn't sure. But he didn't want to worry his grandfather. Zenrus had enough on his plate.

"Yeah, he's doing fine last I checked," Sorey answered. Just telling that little white lie made Sorey feel like he was being poked all over with hedgehog spikes.

"He's been a very good influence on you," Zenrus told him, his voice soft and dreamy. "I'm glad you two are together. But I must admit, when I first tried arranging for you two to meet, I sure didn't expect you to be dating. Perhaps fate might have played a part in that."

The thought made a smile creep across Sorey's face. He did like the idea of some greater force bringing people together or making things happen. "Yeah. Probably. Oh!" Sorey suddenly stood up from his chair. "I need to finish my post for the online assignment!"

With that, Sorey left the dining room and walked up the stairs, heading for his room. One of his assignments involved making a forum post on the webpage for his Disabled In Media class. It wasn't due until next Tuesday, but Sorey liked to get things done and over with so he wouldn't have to worry about it later on. But as Sorey approached his room, he could hear mumbling from inside it. The door was wide open, and with the house being quiet, he was able to make out every word.

"Goodness. He collects Normin dolls. Why hasn't Zenrus or Lailah thrown them away? Don't they realize what this is doing to his psyche?"

Sorey's eyebrows shot up. Why was she making it seem like his owning Normin dolls was a bad thing? They were just dolls. He stood just outside his room, wondering what was up. He knew Agatha would be in his room to make sure it, and the house in general, was a good environment for him. But...was she going through his stuff? Sorey leaned a little closer, with one eye looking into his room. Agatha was holding her cellphone like she was taking a picture. Or was she taking a video? Agatha slowly turned in a circular motion, with the phone recording everything.

"This is shameful," Agatha said aloud to no one in particular, her voice dripping with disgust, like she saw a pile of garbage instead of Sorey's room. "He's eighteen years old, yet he's still so immature. I guess what they say is true: autistic people never really do grow up, do they?"

Blood rushed to Sorey's face. What was Agatha doing? Actually, why was she saying those things about him? A spark of fury began blazing in his heart. Was Agatha really that convinced that Sorey was some kind of feeble-minded child in an adult's body all because he was autistic? No wonder Agatha always looked at him like she was scared he might throw a tantrum at the slightest provocation. For that matter, why was she taking a video of his room in the first place? Sorey's worst fear had come true: Agatha was invading his privacy! But what could he do? He didn't want to just barge in there and yell at her. That would just make things worse. Eventually, Agatha put away her cellphone and wrote some things in her clipboard before walking over to Sorey's dresser. She pulled one drawer out...and Sorey's face turned red hot. It was his underwear drawer!

"Why do I have to be the one dealing with all this?" Agatha groaned, pulling out one pair of Sorey's underwear. "Wow. It's a lot cleaner than I thought it'd be. Actually, I'm surprised it's clean at all."

Sorey was red from his chin all the way to the tips of his ears. What was Agatha looking for? Evidence that Sorey was so severely autistic that he had to wear diapers or something? The spark burst into flame. Sorey marched right into his room.

"Miss Agatha."

"Wha!" Agatha yelped, so surprised that she wound up dropping the article of clothing. Sorey walked into his room and put the boxers back in his drawer. "S-S-S-S-S-Sorey!" Agatha suddenly exclaimed in an accusing manner. "Didn't anyone teach you not to sneak up on people?!"

Sorey shot a stone hard glare back in her direction. "I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry about that. But didn't anyone teach you not to go through someone's things and record videos of their room? I'm pretty sure that's a breach of privacy," Sorey told her, calm and collected, but his voice adopted a stern, no-nonsense firmness about it. He knew doing this was futile, as Agatha wouldn't budge and would likely try to justify it somehow. But that didn't mean she had to get away with this. "Would _you_ like it if _I_ went through your underwear drawer and took a video of your room?"

For once, Agatha was speechless.

Her silence told him all he needed to know. "I didn't think so."

Her surprised expression was replaced with a pinched look, like she saw Sorey defile a museum exhibit. "Who do you think you are?! Talking to me like that! Ugh! You're still as insufferable as you were-"

"Agatha!" Before she could go on a tirade, Lailah's sugary sweet voice cut through everything. In came Lailah, with a smile sweet as honey, walking over to Agatha and taking her by the hand. "I thought I'd find you here! Zenrus and I made some hot biscuits for you! Come on down and try some!" She then began dragging Agatha away from Sorey's room. "We should probably go downstairs right this minute! Chop chop! I'm sure those biscuits are probably ice cold by now!" Lailah spoke so fast that it was a wonder Sorey-and Agatha for that matter-could follow anything she was saying.

Lailah and Agatha left the room, and the latter was having trouble putting two words together. Sorey just stood in his room, wondering what happened just now. After blinking a few times, he managed to come up with one possible explanation. Maybe Lailah happened to overhear what was happening and intervened in her own way? Sorey made a mental note to ask her once Agatha left. But an intense wave of relief washed over him. Now Agatha wasn't in his room anymore, and he had Lailah to thank for her intervention, intentional or not.

"I should probably type that forum post right now," Sorey mused to himself, allowing the anger inside him to settle as he went to work on his online assignment. It still lingered, but he didn't want to let it control him. He figured, again, that he could tell Lailah and Zenrus about it once Agatha left, when it seemed the most safe.

Fingers danced across the keyboards as Sorey typed out his forum post, intent on getting it done right now. Only three other posts were on the topic in question, making Sorey the fourth person to finish. It didn't take long for him to type his paragraph and then hit the post button. Once it was up, Sorey stretched his arms and legs out. One less thing to worry about. It was then that his phone vibrated a bit, rattling against his glass table. Sorey picked it up, seeing it was a text from Mikleo.

 _Hey Sorey. How's it going?_

He typed his reply as he left his room and went downstairs.

 _Fine, for the most part. Agatha's still as irritable and condescending as ever. __

Sorey stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Voices coming from the kitchen got his attention. Of course, Agatha's was the loudest of them all. She wasn't yelling so much as worriedly trying to convince Lailah and Zenrus to agree with her on something. Probably something about his so-called "bad behavior."

And Sorey was right.

"...Why aren't you doing anything about this?" Agatha asked. "He owns stuffed animals of characters from a children's show!"

"What's wrong with that?" Lailah answered the social worker's question with another question. "Sorey likes them. I don't see how his liking stuffed animals is a problem."

"The fact that he has them at all is the problem!" She barked. "Boys his age shouldn't be owning stuffed animals! It's just…" Agatha paused for a bit to try and find the right word for what she was describing. "Problematic! I'm also surprised you're not making any effort to rectify his other behavioral problems as well!"

"They're just stuffed animals," Zenrus interrupted Agatha before she could talk any further. "It's nothing to make such a fuss over, and what's this about behavioral problems?" Sorey could tell Zenrus's voice left no room for nonsense. "For all the time Sorey's been here, he's been nothing but kind, polite, and considerate. He helps Lailah in the kitchen quite frequently."

"Indeed he does!" Lailah agreed. "You should try his Mabo curry sometime. It's simply divine!"

Divine? Once again, Sorey's face burned red hot, not from anger, but from embarrassment. As much as he appreciated Lailah's praise for his cooking, and he did notice it had improved a lot since coming here, he didn't think his cooking was so good that it'd be considered divine. To say something was divine was like saying something had come down from heaven itself. Then again, Sorey did think eating Mabo curry in and of itself was heavenly in a way. But more than that, neither Zenrus nor Lailah believed anything Agatha was telling them. Obviously, they were dismissing her "concerns," which Sorey knew was just Agatha making too big a deal out of anything Sorey did, said, or owned. The fact that she was convinced his owning Normin dolls was a problem spoke volumes about her.

"Can we _please_ get back on topic, here?" Agatha implored, her voice rising with every word she spoke, like she was afraid an earthquake would occur and reduce the house to rubble. "He doesn't make eye contact with anyone, he constantly wanders all over the place without any regard for the people around him or supervising him-"

Sorey narrowed his eyes into angry slits. She was making him out to be some child who deliberately ran away and made his parents worry for kicks and giggles. What did she think he was? A genuine troublemaker?

"He constantly goes on and on about things that only interest him and nothing else, and he does strange things like flap his hands and spin around and continually causes trouble and showing little or no empathy or remor-"

Once again, Zenrus interrupted Agatha, this time simply by raising his hand. "I've heard quite enough," His voice dropped to a very low tone. One that was stone hard and austere. "I won't stand for you degrading and dehumanizing my grandson like that."

Everyone's mouths fell wide open. Agatha was agape, probably the biggest of all.

"Tell me, Miss Agatha. Is Sorey being autistic that much of a problem to you? You've been prattling on and on about how poorly behaved he is. But honestly, I feel that describes you more than anything," Zenrus didn't mince any words. They were sharp and cut right through Agatha like a guillotine.

Even Sorey could barely hide his shock. Wasn't it considered rude to talk to someone like that? As happy as he was about Zenrus sticking up for him, he wasn't sure if saying stuff like that outright was the best way to go about it. Still, the mortified look on Agatha's face was pretty funny to see.

"But...but...but Mr. Shepherd! When we were on our way to Ladylake-" Agatha stammered, obviously reaching for something to say. "He-"

"I'm well aware of what happened at the station. Sorey told me everything. About how you constantly scolded him over trivial things. How you didn't show one lick of empathy for the loss of his mother. How you were more concerned that he would cause some kind of scene than making any attempt to understand why he does what he does, doing nothing to give him any kind of support. By the way...what's this I hear about you having called him a pedophile all because he gave his ice cream to someone out of the kindness of his heart?"

For once, Agatha was speechless. Eventually, she did manage to find her words. "He...He gave his ice cream to a strange child! Her mother could have mistaken him for a kidnapper and had him arrested! It only goes to show how immature he is! He should have known better than to-"

For the third time, Zenrus cut her off. "I can understand your concerns. Sometimes one needs to exercise caution when doing something like that. However, in that event, you should have at least took him aside and gently told him about the downsides of doing that. You shouldn't have screamed at him and assassinated his character in public. For someone who's so concerned about their client causing a scene, you're the one who seems quite prone to doing so. I have to honestly question who's the immature one here."

"But I was only trying to-"

"Make no effort to justify yourself," Zenrus cut her off yet again, leaving no room for her to speak. "Even now, you don't seem to want to do anything except find faults. Just seconds ago, you were asking us about his bathroom habits! For pity's sake, woman! Why would you want to know such intimate details?!" Now Zenrus was getting angry. Subtle rage began to show in his voice, but he wouldn't dare let it all out. Only enough so Agatha would know for sure how he felt about someone trying to pry into his grandson's life. "Sorey isn't some brain dead neanderthal you can exploit for your own benefit!"

Yes. That was it. In that moment, Sorey could feel a revelation wash over him. Zenrus put everything he ever felt in his life, especially the short but aggravating time he spent with Agatha, into words, far better than he himself could ever do. The entire time Sorey was with Agatha, he felt like he was being monitored, kept under strict surveillance, feeling contractually obligated to be their perfect little automaton with no feelings of his own. Should he show any feeling at all, or even be himself, those who were watching him would scold him, degrade him, and make him feel guilty for daring to act against their notion of what he should be in their eyes. It was so suffocating, like he wasn't even allowed to breathe lest someone yell at him over it.

There was something else Sorey noticed as well. Lailah didn't say anything the entire time Zenrus ripped Agatha a new one right before her eyes. Was Lailah genuinely allowing Zenrus to do so, therefore being completely complicit, or did she simply not know what to say? Normally, she was the voice of reason, the mediator for when things threatened to go south. Why was she letting Zenrus go on a tirade towards a social worker? Sorey made a mental note to ask her about it later. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation at the moment. Actually, it wasn't much of a conversation to begin with.

"I hate to say this, Miss Agatha," Zenrus continued on. "But I'm afraid you're not a very good social worker. You're supposed to support and advocate for your clients, protect them and ensure their happiness when they're at their most vulnerable, and teach them the skills they need to navigate certain situations, among other things," The sharpness in his voice didn't go away. Not one bit. "From everything Sorey has told me, you have done nothing of the sort for him. You don't even do something as basic as respect his privacy."

Unexpectedly, Lailah stepped in between them. "Sorry, Zenrus. If you don't mind, I'll handle this from here on."

Zenrus didn't protest. He looked quite content having ripped Agatha a new one. But he still had his eyes on the flabbergasted woman, like a hawk eyeing its prey.

"Miss Agatha. I know you have your concerns, but I assure you, Sorey isn't the person you think he is," Lailah began, clasping her hands together. "He's a wonderful, kind-hearted, and intelligent young man who always means well in everything he does. He does very well in school, he always helps me or Zenrus out with the housework, and goes out of his way to help anyone in need. I admit, like you, I'm not exactly an expert on Autism myself, and sometimes I don't always understand Sorey and why he does certain things. But not once has he ever done any of the things you have described."

It was here that Sorey decided enough was enough. No more eavesdropping. He marched back upstairs. But not before mouthing, "Thank you, Lailah," under his breath.

Thank Maotelus he had someone like her in his life. Sure, she wasn't Selene, but from the beginning, Lailah had shown him nothing but kindness and genuine patience ever since they met at the diner. Her warm, friendly presence made the lonely days far more bearable. Even now, she still went out of her way to defend Sorey, and from someone who was supposed to be looking out for him, no less.

From then on, the rest of the day was more bearable. Sorey still felt like the air around him was suffocating him, but it wasn't as bad as before. Even better, there were no more incidents after that confrontation earlier. Finally, Agatha called everyone into the living room and gave them her analysis: Although she still feels Sorey has a long way to go, she finds his living arrangements satisfactory, his guardians good, decent people, and will allow Sorey to live with the Shepherds.

"So...I can stay?" Sorey asked.

"Yes, Sorey. You're very lucky," Agatha told him. "Your new guardians clearly care about you."

Her voice wasn't as accusatory or insinuating this time around. Sorey let out a relaxed sigh, his shoulders slumping downward. He could actually stay with Zenrus and Lailah! At least, assuming nothing bad happened in the future, like Zenrus suddenly dying or something bad happening to him.

But as Agatha proceeded to take her leave, the second she opened the door, the roaring of heavy rain stopped her in her tracks. "Oh my!" Agatha almost screamed as she saw a wall of water crashing down right in front of her.

Come to think of it, Sorey could hear the pouring rain hammering the roof from the living room. It was a more dull roar, with a lot of pitter-pattering.

"Ugh, this is a fine kettle of fish!" Agatha groaned. "I forgot my umbrella!"

Umbrella? Immediately, Sorey found himself racing towards the end of the kitchen. Two umbrellas sat in a tiny vase against the wall. One was a nice, light green one that was tall and barely used, so it was still brand new. The other one was a small, plain, light brown umbrella that had been well used. One of the metal ribs had snapped in half, making it look a little limp when it opened. As far as Sorey knew, Zenrus didn't use that umbrella anymore, as he liked the green one better. Sorey took the brown umbrella out, walked over to Agatha, and showed it to her.

"You can have this one," Sorey told her. "It is pretty nasty out there."

To say Agatha was surprised would be an understatement. Then again, all Agatha seemed to show was surprised. She glanced down at the umbrella, then at Sorey, then the umbrella again.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Positive. You need an umbrella, right?"

It didn't take long for Agatha to take it out of his hands rather sheepishly. "Thank you, Sorey. I hope...things go well for you here in Elysia."

Sorey smiled. "They have. Definitely. I hope you get back home safely."

For the first time ever, Agatha smiled. It was a shy, nervous smile, yes, but Sorey could tell she seemed genuinely touched by his generosity. With that, Agatha left the Shepherd house for good. Once she got into her car, she drove away. As soon as her car was out of sight, Sorey fell to his knees, sitting right in the middle of the kitchen, relief sweeping over him like a wave.

"Ohhhhh thank God!"

"Are you alright, Sorey?" Zenrus asked, having walked into the kitchen to find Sorey on the floor.

"Yes I am!" Sorey then sprang up from the floor like a jack-in-a-box, smiling his huge, dorky grin. One he hadn't shown the entire time Agatha was here. "Agatha's gone at last! Woohoo! Now I don't feel like I'm constantly being watched like some zoo animal!"

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make her visit more pleasant, especially since Lailah told me about what she's been doing."

"It's alright."

"I have some phone calls to make, and Lailah's going to start dinner soon. We'll be having chicken tonight."

"Cool!" With that, Sorey bounced back upstairs, happy that the air around him was no longer suffocating. He could actually breathe and be himself again!

* * *

"My word!" Muse and Mikleo drove through the rain, getting close to the house. School was done for the day, and they had just finished doing some shopping. "This rain is just awful!" Muse groaned.

"I know," Mikleo agreed. "I wish we could have brought our coats."

Right then, they had pulled into the driveway. Mother and son had to sprint across the front porch just to avoid getting too wet. Too bad that proved to be pointless. The rain was falling so hard, they were already soaked the second they got to the front door. Luckily, they managed to get right inside, escaping the downpour.

"Phew! We made it!" Mikleo brushed some water out of his hair. But their relief was terribly short lived.

A pervasive stench attacked their nostrils, not even seconds after they had gone inside. Muse already clamped a hand over her nose and was on her knees, overwhelmed by the stench. Mikleo could smell it as well. It was strong, and they could smell it everywhere. Mikleo looked over towards the living room. The source of the smell was scattered all over the floor. Four glass bottles of beer had been opened, lying everywhere. All of them had been opened, with one bottle spilling some of the liquid onto the rug, leaving a stain the size of a golf ball.

"Crap! What…?" Muse caught on. Though completely overwhelmed by the awful stench, she used all the energy she had to get back on her feet.

That was when she saw it. Lying on the floor was Michael, out cold, looking like he was dead. His face was crimson, like a ripe tomato, brown hair tumbling all around his face, wild and unkempt. Next to him were two six-packs of beer, one having been opened, with only two bottles left untouched.

Mikleo's eyes shrunk. "Oh no…"

Chills ran through his spine. It was happening again.

Michael let out a brief hiccup, indicating he was still alive.

Knowing what might happen, Muse ran to the almost empty six-pack and yanked it away from Michael before he could wake up. Then she turned to Mikleo. "Cormick. Get your things. Now."

"But I'm not just gonna-"

" _Now_ ," Muse's voice was low but hard as stone.

Fear slithered into Mikleo's being. What if Michael woke up and started hurting Muse? He had never laid a hand on her before, but who's to say he wouldn't do so? Especially since he drank four beers. But he knew Muse was dead serious, so he went into his room and grabbed his backpack, which was already packed with clothes and necessities, should something like this happen. He also took the time to go into Muse's room and get her things as well. By the time Mikleo returned, Muse had already moved both six-packs of beer, and was on her knees, trying to shake Michael awake. Mikleo was sure he could hear both their hearts beating way faster than they should be.

"Michael! Wake up! Wake up, please!" Muse begged, using both hands to set him upright and shake him.

Eventually, Michael's eyes shot open. Like his face, they were also red. Bloodshot, even. Once he processed his sister and nephew standing before him, looking both worried and fearful, a dark look came over him. Something Muse didn't recognize. Strangely enough, he cracked a smile.

"Well, lookie here!" Michael said, his voice fuzzy and low. "It's the retard and the faggot!"

Mikleo gripped his bag tightly, his knuckles turning white. Fear morphed straight into anger. How dare he say those things about his own sister and nephew! But more than that, the fact that he deliberately used the awful F word must mean...did he know? Did he know about Mikleo's relationship with Sorey? That he was gay? Of all the things he didn't want Michael to know about, that was number one on the list. How did he find out?

Even Muse was taken aback. But she didn't dare voice her concerns at the moment. Still, Mikleo could see she looked quite hurt by Michael's insults, even if she didn't say so. This wasn't the time to be scolding him about his flinging slurs around. Muse knew that all too well. "Michael. I'll take you up to bed. Please. It'll be better-"

Michael got on his feet alright. He rose to his feet, suddenly grabbing Muse by the arm with even more force than he did the other day. His dark smile faded, and now he was burning with red hot rage, poisonous eyes shrinking and flaring with an intensity that was too much for his sister and nephew to bear. This wasn't good. Both mother and son knew it. His fingernails dug into her skin, and Muse could barely hold back a yelp when she felt them in her arm.

"I'm sick and tired of yeh tellin' me what ta do all da time!" He screamed, his hand locked onto Muse like an iron hard vicegrip. Balls of spit flew into Muse's face as he snarled at her. Not helping matters was that he was practically five centimeters away from her face, too close for her to handle.

"Mikleo! Go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you-"

The drunken man swung his free fist wildly, striking Muse straight on her forehead. She had enough foresight to see it coming and bent down to dodge, managing to strike Michael's other hand and free herself from his grip. But she wasn't quick enough, as she could still feel his fist making contact with the very top of her head. The force was still strong enough to knock her to the floor.

"Mom!" Mikleo shouted, running to his mother's aid.

Everything they feared was happening right before their eyes. Michael, completely drunk and angry, just like before. Now he actually struck his sister. His own sister, whom he never once laid a hand on before! Mikleo helped his mother up, shooting an angry, hateful glare at his uncle.

"Yooooouuuuu…!" This time, Michael stumbled forward, grabbing Mikleo by the shirt and throwing him straight to the floor. Before Mikleo or Muse could react, or even try to get up, Michael's shoe was already digging into his nephew's stomach. Then another blow. No air came into his system. Mikleo couldn't breathe. As far as Michael was concerned, his prey was right here he wanted him, and he was going to play with him. Torture him. Make him pay for his crime.

"MICHAEL STOP!" At this point, Mikleo kept his eyes shut. Kick after kick battered his small body, and every blow hurt worse than the last. He could hear his mother screaming louder than she ever did before.

"I ain't gonna have no goddamn fag in mah house!" Michael roared, his voice having morphed into something that didn't seem human.

His words were slurred, but Mikleo could hear each and every word, loud and clear. Toxic, hateful venom stabbing him in his heart, and Michael's kicks merely twisting the knife, making it bleed further. Suddenly, the kicks ceased. A strong thud made the entire house rumble. Clattering beer bottles rattled against the floor.

"HEY! You can't push me around like dat!"

"Mikleo!" It was Muse's turn to help Mikleo up this time. But they didn't waste a single second in sprinting out the door. Michael charged after them like a rampaging bull, empty beer bottle in hand, seeing red and hungry for blood. As soon as Michael got close enough, Muse slammed the door right in his face.

Even as the rain soaked them to the skin, Muse and Mikleo flew into the car and drove away from the Rulay household. Inside the car, they could still hear Michael screaming and ranting, and they still had their windows up. Mikleo could only curl into a ball the second he hit the front seat, his abdomen still throbbing and hammering from all of Michael's kicking. The anger simmering in his heart lessened, soon melting into abject sorrow.

Why did this have to happen? Was this ever going to end? Most of all...how did Michael find out?

* * *

"Wow. It's raining really hard outside," Sorey noted aloud as he ate more of his dinner. He, Lailah, and Zenrus sat in the dining room, their meal having been ready for just a short while now. It had been half an hour since Agatha left, but to Sorey, it was absolute bliss not having to put up with her again. Just earlier, Agatha's visit felt like it went on for an eternity, like she was never going to leave. Still, he did hope she was going to get home okay in this bad weather.

"It's good for the plants, so I'm not complaining," Zenrus quipped, having finished some of his mashed potatoes.

"That's true," Lailah agreed. She had already finished and proceeded to take her empty dishes to the kitchen to wash them out.

At this point, Sorey fell silent as he continued eating, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain against the windows. The rain pounding against the glass windowpanes sounded like little stones being thrown against them, making their rhythmic tap-tap-tap noises, but never in one monotonous pattern. At least rain wasn't loud or obnoxiously irritating to listen to. In fact, Sorey liked watching downpours like this. Rain falling with such strength made its own kind of music, a music that hardly anyone could comprehend, let alone listen to. It was something all its own. The lights outside his house making the rain visible added to the aesthetic appeal. The long strings of raindrops falling down onto the earth, looking like a series of long lines blending with its surroundings, yet making everything pop at the same time. Ripples flooded the pond out in the courtyard, circles of water popping and spreading whenever a drop of rain hit the surface. Sorey hoped the fish were okay.

Just as Sorey's train of thought was going back to the rain song, sharp pounds on the door shook everyone from their reveries.

"Oh? Who could that be? And in this weather!" Lailah scurried over to the door and answered it.

Sorey finished the last of his dinner when he heard Lailah gasp right out loud.

"Goodness! Muse! Mikleo!"

Muse? Mikleo? They were here? Sorey raced to the door. Sure enough, Muse and Mikleo were standing at the entrance, completely soaked to the skin and shivering like leaves, their clothes several shades darker than normal from being so sopping wet. Their expressions were nothing but abject misery.

"What happened?" Sorey asked.

Neither of them answered.

"Come on inside. You're both absolutely soaked!" Lailah gently escorted mother and son inside. "Sorey. Can you get some towels?"

Without a word, Sorey ran to the nearest bathroom and grabbed huge towels from their racks. The biggest and dryest ones he could find. Before he could even come back out, a loud, ear-splitting screech cut through the uneasy silence. With a hand on his ear, Sorey returned to the kitchen to find Muse on her knees, her skinny arms wrapped around Lailah, bawling onto her shoulder. Sorey could only freeze in shock. He had never seen Muse like this, and he certainly never heard her scream and cry like that. No longer was she the calm, friendly, self-assured woman he had always seen. Both she and her son were absolutely desolate.

"What's the matter, Muse?" Lailah gently stroked Muse's back with her fingers, just the way she liked it. "What happened?"

"DRUNK MICHAEL HAPPENED! THAT'S WHAT!" Her voice was hoarse as she screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. Sorey barely made it two steps closer before the yell blasted his eardrums. He had never heard Muse yell before. Well, not like this, anyway. To hear it now made him feel like the house was being struck by an earthquake. The towels nearly fell out of his hands had he not scrambled to grab them in time.

Zenrus noticed and gently took a towel from the pile. "Thank you, Sorey," He wasted no time wrapping it around Muse.

Which left Sorey with Mikleo. Both boys simply stared at each other for a moment, completely perplexed. Sorey had never seen Mikleo like this. Here he was, sopping wet, looking small, weak, pathetic, and frightened. Four words which didn't suit Mikleo at all.

Sorey wrapped a towel around Mikleo. "Want to come upstairs? I'll help dry you off there."

Without another word, both boys ascended the stairs, leaving Zenrus and Lailah to console a still crying Muse. Once they reached the upstairs bathroom, Sorey sat Mikleo down on the toilet before getting a blow drier out and using it to dry Mikleo's hair. He made sure to keep it on the lowest possible heat setting so it wouldn't exacerbate his distress. It spoke volumes that Mikleo didn't say a word, squawk, complain, or tease Sorey even once. Whatever happened to him must have really beaten him down.

"You should probably take off those wet clothes," Sorey suggested, having turned off the drier. "I can give you some of mine if you want."

Mikleo simply shook his head, removing his wet clothes and wrapping himself in the towel. Sorey left the bathroom as he changed, not wanting to invade his privacy. Oddly enough, Mikleo came into the room with only the towel wrapped around him. He sat down on Sorey's bed, right next to him. Mikleo's exposed skin was still cold, probably from lingering rainwater. This wasn't right. Mikleo's skin was normally nice and cool. It was cool now, but it was oddly prickly and itchy.

But more than anything, Sorey's beloved boyfriend was in complete despair. He didn't need to look at him to know that much.

"...Did your uncle do something?" Sorey asked in a low, soft voice. Unsurprisingly, Mikleo nodded. "Are you hurt?"

No response.

"Mikleo…"

He nodded.

"What happened?"

Sorey could feel a trembling hand clutch one of his sleeves.

"...He found out."

"Found out what?"

"About us."

"What?" Michael found out? A chill ran through Sorey's spine right as his eyes shrunk.

"...We don't know how, but...he knows we're together…" Sorey's heart broke the second he heard Mikleo's broken voice pushing everything out. Never before had he sounded so weak and small, like a frightened kitten left in the rain to die. "Mom and I came home from shopping and...we found him on the floor drunk. He drank four whole bottles."

Sorey let himself fall silent as Mikleo told the tale of woe.

"...He called me a faggot."

Fear turned right into anger. Michael had no right to say that about his own nephew. His family! How could he do that? The anger burned even hotter when Mikleo told him about Michael's having assaulted both him and Muse. It was then that Sorey decided he loathed Michael. He didn't want to hate anyone. Selene always taught him to find the good in people. But there was no way in hell he could do that for Michael now. Never before had he hated someone so much before now. To think Michael would dare lay a hand on his boyfriend and his mother, Sorey's kindred spirit and one of the first autistic people he ever met. What did they do to deserve that? Nothing, as far as Sorey knew.

Forgiving Michael for hurting the center of his world was out of the question at this point.

"That's horrible…" What else was there to say? "Umm...are you cold?"

Mikleo nodded.

"Do you have some warm clothes you can put on?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Alright then."

"...Can I stay with you?"

Did he even need to ask? Sorey wrapped an arm around Mikleo, pulling him close. But part of him regretted doing that, as he saw Mikleo's face at that moment. His boyfriend was completely red, purple eyes glassy and shiny with tears that were literally pouring right out of him at this point. As soon as Sorey pulled him close, Mikleo flung himself on his boyfriend, wrapping his skinny arms around him so tight that it felt like Sorey was trapped in a huge vicegrip. It didn't take long for Mikleo's silence to become whimpering, then into wretched sobbing, then into full on passionate wailing, just like Muse was doing downstairs.

Something he never wanted to hear from anyone, especially not Mikleo.

Mikleo's nails dug into Sorey's neck, pinching him. Sorey grimaced. As much as it hurt, he endured it. This wasn't the time to think about himself right now. But more than anything, everything hurt. Mikleo was hurting, and it made everything in Sorey hurt. He looked so weak and pitiful, nothing like the self-assured, friendly, occasionally stoic young man he knew and loved. All he could do was pull Mikleo close with one hand, and stroke his drying hair with the other.

"It's okay. Go on and cry," Sorey told him soothingly. "Let it all out. I don't mind," Mikleo's wailing rocked Sorey's ears, threatening to destroy his fragile eardrums within seconds. But Sorey figured Mikleo needed to let it all out. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't let Mikleo air out his sorrow and misery?

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…!" Mikleo wailed.

What was Mikleo sorry for? That Michael found out about their relationship or his crying hurting Sorey's ears, knowing he was sensitive to loud noises? Sorey figured now wasn't the time to ask, so he simply let Mikleo cry. The two of them were so close that every part of their bodies touched. Their chests, their hips, their arms, everything was touching.

"I can't take this anymore! I just can't!" Mikleo roared, his voice hoarse and raw. "Michael's a self-entitled bastard! All he ever does is scream and yell and degrade us and drink, drink, drink! And all he ever cares about is making Muse normal when he knows full well she never was normal and she never will be! He should have accepted that long ago, dammit! Mom's accepted it for years, so why can't he?! I hate him! I fucking hate him! Mom and I have tried to help him so many times before this but he just keeps ruining everything for himself and for us! Heaven forbid he actually help himself and take responsibility for his actions and be a decent human being for once in his fucking life!"

Sorey couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never heard Mikleo drop so many curse words before, especially not the F word. Considering everything that happened, Sorey could tell his boyfriend was dead serious about everything he said just now.

"We've tried so hard...we tried and tried and tried...but what good has it done?!" Mikleo buried his face into Sorey's chest, succumbing to a new stormy fit of crying. "I'm so exhausted...I'm so fucking exhausted...I can't do this anymore…!"

"Oh, Mikleo…" Sorey wished he knew what to say. But nothing he could think of would ever be able to ease his boyfriend's pain and heal the wounds in his heart. God, did he wish words could magically fix everything!

It was here that Sorey began rocking. Back and forth, back and forth, taking Mikleo with him. It wouldn't do much in the grand scheme of things, but Sorey always found himself calmed whenever he took time to just rock and push those awful feelings out of his system. The repetitive motions, feeling his body move in tune with every second that passed, reminded him that he was still alive and here on this Earth. Mikleo kept his arms tight around Sorey, allowing himself to be rocked back and forth. Another revelation struck Sorey's mind in that moment: He was always being protected and comforted by people around him. His mother, his friends, Zenrus, Lailah...now it was his turn to comfort Mikleo in his time of need.

Both Mikleo and Muse needed someone right now. Sorey was more than happy to be there for them. The two boys were lost in themselves as night fell. Gradually, the rain slowed to a light drizzle.


	20. After The Rain

Chapter 20: After The Rain

Sorey wasn't sure how much time he spent consoling Mikleo and letting him cry. But when he looked out the window, he was surprised at how dark it suddenly became. Rain drops still made their tapping noises on the windows, but with far less force this time. Eventually, Mikleo's wretched sobs finally quieted down. But he didn't move or say anything after that. Sorey figured he might have unknowingly cried himself to sleep. Today must have been quite exhausting for him if he fell asleep right now. With that in mind, Sorey pulled his blanket outward, put Mikleo in his bed-towel included-and tucked him in. He didn't dare try to move the towel around his waist. After all, he didn't want Mikleo to be cold, and Mikleo himself had no desire to put any clothes on right now.

"Good night," Sorey whispered. No response. His chest rose and fell in silence. Sorey smiled, hoping his boyfriend's dreams would be pleasant this time.

' _I wonder how Muse is doing downstairs?'_ Sorey thought to himself. She was in just as rough shape as Mikleo was. Mikleo told him that Michael had actually tried to hit her. As far as Sorey was concerned, Muse didn't do anything to deserve that, and from her own brother, no less. Muse's wailing had also stopped, so things were quiet for the moment. Sorey walked down the stairs, listening for any more sudden noises.

"...Yes. Yes. That's what happened. We're at a friend's house right now."

Sorey stopped as soon as he reached the first floor. Was that Muse? It had to be. He peered into the living room, seeing Muse on the couch with a phone in her hand. Her braid had come untied, and her brown locks tumbled all around her, unkempt and tangled from exposure to the rain, but it was dry now. She was now wearing new clothes, namely an orange sweater and black sweatpants. Her face was red, and Sorey could make out some subtle tear tracks on her eyes that glistened under the lighting.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Muse said to the person on the phone. "I'm sorry for the trouble. I'll talk to you later. Bye," With that, Muse ended the call. It was then that she noticed Sorey standing near the couch. "Oh! Sorey…"

"Hi Muse," Sorey greeted her sheepishly, unsure of what to say to her. He thought about asking her if she was okay but decided against it. Her brother just assaulted her and her son. Of course she wasn't okay. How could she be? He noticed the big band-aid on her forehead. "Is that…?"

"Oh, this?" Muse put her hand on the band-aid, feeling the soft texture. "It's not as bad as it looks. Michael just scraped me with his nails, that's all. Don't worry."

As much as Sorey wanted to feel reassured, worry still gnawed at him like a sick, wounded animal intent on eating him alive. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks. Is Mikleo in your room?" Muse asked. "I could hear him crying."

Sorey nodded. "He's asleep right now. I think he exhausted himself."

"I'm not surprised," Muse's voice was strangely hoarse and raw. Probably from all the crying she herself did. Sorey couldn't blame her. If something bad had happened, Sorey would want to let all of his sadness out, too. He had done it plenty of times himself. Sorey never was one for keeping his feelings inside, though circumstances often forced him to. Whether it was someone telling him to keep quiet so as to not inconvenience them, or because things needed to be done, Sorey hated having to bottle things up.

"Do you want to sit down?" Muse asked.

"Huh? Oh!" It took a second for him to figure out what she meant, but he sat down next to her. He sat just a foot away so he could keep his distance, figuring Muse needed some space. "Thanks."

"Zenrus offered to let Mikleo and I spend the night here. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure. I don't mind. I love having you guys around."

"Me too. Umm…" Muse paused, staring down at her bare feet. The far away, desolate look on her face didn't change one bit. "I'm sorry for having screamed earlier. I wasn't trying to scare you. You're sensitive to loud noise like I am, and I...I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay. Really," Sorey reassured, shaking his hands to drive the point home. He couldn't see why Muse had to apologize for that. Still, he was happy that she remembered his hypersensitive hearing and was being considerate. Very few people took the time to understand those sorts of things. Most people he knew just told him to take his hands off his ears and deal with it. "It's no big deal."

His reassurance did nothing to ease Muse's guilt. Sorey could feel her unease just by looking at her. Here she was, sitting on his couch, trembling like a leaf, she looked so frightened and small. Nothing like the self-assured, friendly woman Sorey knew. But it was understandable. Anyone would be frightened if one of their family members attempted to assault them for no good reason. He had to wonder if Muse wanted to just stop being human and hide somewhere right now so she wouldn't have to deal with all of this craziness.

"No. It's not okay," Muse said sharply. "I don't know how, but...Michael found out about you and Mikleo dating. He called him a…" She didn't dare utter that awful F word. Sorey understood completely and didn't press her further. He hated that word just as much as she did. "You know."

"Mikleo told me everything."

Muse sniffed, like she was trying to hold back more tears. "You want to know the worst thing about all this?" A brief pause. "I knew something like this was going to happen the second Michael dropped in on us the other day," She buried her face in her hands, as if to hide herself out of shame. "I should have tried harder to make Michael leave...and look what happened! This is all my fault…"

Her fault? Now that was a thought Sorey refused to believe was true. He furrowed his brows. No way was he going to have Muse blame herself for what Michael did. "Don't say that, Muse. This isn't your fault. Michael should have listened to you and returned to his halfway house," Sorey meant every word he said. "You shouldn't feel personally responsible. Michael made the choice to come here and hurt you. You did everything you could to help Mikleo. Doesn't that count for something?"

The solemn woman bit at her lip. "But I'm his mother...I should be able to protect him...and I can't even do that…"

"You got him away. He's still alive. You're still alive," Sorey told her. "Things could have turned out much worse."

"I know...I know...but still...it hurts so much…"

By God, did Sorey want to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She looked like she really needed a hug. But would she want one? Sorey didn't want to touch her or invade her space if she didn't want it. People often tried to touch or hug Sorey even when he told them to back off or stay away, and they would call him rude for doing so. Why was it rude for Sorey to let people know that he didn't like being touched or having his space invaded? He didn't want to put Muse through that. If she wanted a hug, Sorey would wait until she asked for one. He didn't want to force it. Reluctantly, he swallowed that desire and simply sat in silence, allowing Muse to unwind.

Even so, the silence was proving to be uncomfortable. Sorey shifted himself so he could put one leg on the cushion he sat on, and left the other leg to dangle to the floor. "So...what's going to happen now?" Sorey asked.

"I just called Michael's parole officer and let her know what happened," Muse explained. "I called the police just a little earlier. They might come here shortly, so don't be surprised if you hear knocking or strange voices anytime soon."

"Thanks for the heads up. Do you...want anything to eat?" Sorey figured this would be a good time to change the subject? "We just put some leftovers away. I can heat some up for you."

Before Muse could respond, her stomach did the talking for her. A loud rumble roared from her stomach. That answered Sorey's question.

"I haven't eaten much since I left to run my errands, so that would be lovely," Muse said, forcing a smile. "Thank you."

It didn't take long for Sorey to heat up some leftovers, and since they were still a little warm from earlier, he only needed to keep them in the microwave for a short while. It was then that Sorey decided to leave Muse be, figuring she needed some time to eat by herself without distraction. Plus, the police were going to arrive soon. They may want to ask Mikleo for a statement, and he was sleeping right now. As much as Sorey wanted to let Mikleo sleep, as he clearly needed it after the day he had, he was sure the police would want to talk to him.

' _Should I wake him up or let him sleep?'_ Sorey thought as he went back into his room. Looking at Mikleo now, one wouldn't know that he had just been through a terrible time. There he was, lying in Sorey's bed, sleeping peacefully underneath the warm comforter. He looked so peaceful, like he was in a happy dream. But Sorey knew better than that.

He stole a glance at the clock. Sorey's eyes widened in shock. It was nine thirty already? He usually never stayed up that late. Only now did his body realize that it was tired, and by extension, Sorey could feel his eyes trying to close themselves shut. Maybe now would be a good time to get some sleep. His thoughts of the police visit having left his mind, Sorey changed into his sleepwear, snuck into bed with Mikleo, and allowed himself to drift away from reality. Darkness swallowed the two boys up in its comforting embrace.

* * *

"Ow!"

Sorey's eyes slammed open in alarm upon hearing a yelp coming from right next to him. Was that Mikleo? He sat upright and looked to his left. Mikleo laid down in his bed, just like last night, only Morgrim was laying right on top of him. On his abdomen, to boot. Right on where Michael had kicked him.

"Crap, Morgrim!" Mikleo barked, also sitting upright. "Get off me!" Thankfully, Morgrim obeyed his command and trotted off of him. The rotund cat did shoot him an annoyed look before hopping off the bed and curling up on the floor.

"You okay?" Sorey asked, concerned.

Mikleo adjusted his position to shift himself in a more comfortable spot. But any movement he made shot flares of pain through his midsection. "Not really...ugh!" A hand clamped over his side, protecting it from any outside stimuli. Sorey regretted asking him if he was okay. Clearly he wasn't, from the way Mikleo bent over, clenched his teeth, and squeezed his eyes shut. Sorey crawled closer to where he was and put a hand on the comforter.

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Sure."

As soon as he pulled the blanket back, Sorey wished he hadn't done it. A large, eggplant shaped bruise completely covered Mikleo's left side, going from the top of his waist to just a few centimeters underneath his left nipple. It was completely dark and a ghastly shade of purple. No wonder Mikleo cried out when Morgrim jumped on him. At this stage, the bruise was still fresh, and very fragile. Sorey could only narrow his eyes. Mikleo had done nothing to deserve such a ghastly mark on his body, yet Michael branded him with it. All because he hated the fact that Mikleo was homosexual. But Sorey knew the scars and bruises on Mikleo's heart were just as fresh and far more painful.

"Does it hurt?" Sorey asked again.

"Yeah. Hurts like hell."

Tears welled up in Mikleo's eyes. Unlike last night, he didn't erupt into a storm of wails and screaming. He shut his eyes, trying hard to hold them back, but they had already spilled over his cheeks. Sorey put a reassuring hand on his back, taking care not to unknowingly touch his bruised side. He put another hand on Mikleo's cheeks, gently pulling him close and tucking him under his own chin so he could feel his white-blue hair. Unease settled into the pits of their stomach.

"...Thanks, Sorey," Mikleo whispered. The stillness of Sorey's room made it seem louder than it actually was, no thanks to Sorey's hearing being amplified. Still, Sorey was happy to hear it. "You're the best."

"You're welcome."

How Sorey wished there was something more he could do for his boyfriend! He hated not being able to do anything for him. He wished he could have special healing powers and magically make that ugly bruise disappear forever. Too bad life wasn't as simple as that. On the other hand, Mikleo thought differently. Sorey was here. Sorey was holding him. With just that affectionate gesture, any sorrow Mikleo might have had was pushed to the wayside. It was still there, but the joy he felt from Sorey's warmth and kindness overtook everything else in this moment. All he wanted to do was just sit here and revel in the comforting warmth all around him.

Anything was better than Michael as of right now.

"Sorey?"

"Hm?"

"Can I...kiss you?"

Kiss him? Sorey raised an eyebrow. What brought that on? "Uhh...sure, but...are you sure? I mean, with the shape you're in, I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you…"

As happy as Sorey was about Mikleo wanting to kiss him, this seemed like a completely inappropriate time for that. Here was Mikleo, small and weak and vulnerable. The last thing Sorey wanted was to take advantage of him in his time of need and put him in an even more vulnerable position. But he reminded himself that Mikleo was the one that asked. He knew what kind of person Sorey was, and believed with his whole heart that Sorey would never hurt him in that way.

A slender finger tapped on Sorey's nose, right on the tip. "Quit overthinking things, you dummy. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want it," Mikleo teased with a light giggle. "Plus...honestly, I'd rather be with you right now. Will you...comfort me? Just for right now?"

Something warm lurched in Sorey's heart at that moment. Mikleo needed comfort and love, and wanted Sorey to be the one to shower him with it. If there was one thing Sorey wanted to do more than anything in the world, it was make his precious boyfriend happy and shower him with all the love and affection he could provide...and as far as Sorey was concerned, he had plenty of it to give. It was practically an infinite supply. This time, Sorey didn't hesitate. Both hands cupped Mikleo's face, and their eyes met. Leaning in, Sorey pressed his lips against Mikleo's. Both boys lost themselves in the kiss, lost in their own world, where only they had each other. Nothing else mattered right now.

Bulky fingers stroke Mikleo's back. Up and down, up and down they went, soothing out any tension Mikleo might have had stored away in his body. Mikleo let out a contented sigh as they broke out of their kiss and he rested his chin on Sorey's shoulders. Goodness, Sorey's hands felt so good trailing on his back. Mikleo could fall asleep right now just from the gesture alone, he liked it that much. Sorey could tell, so he continued rubbing his back as gently as he could.

"Mrowr!" The peaceful atmosphere was suddenly disrupted by a squeaky meow. Sorey broke from Mikleo's chest, looking down and seeing a big, fluffy white fall sitting on his boyfriend. Both Sorey and Mikleo couldn't believe that Morgrim would be so audacious. She just walked in on their romantic moment and made herself at home on Mikleo's lap.

It didn't take long for the boys to burst into laughter at the absurdity of it all. Of all the things that had to interrupt their moment, it had to be a cat. Sorey was laughing so hard, he pounded on the bed three times with his fist. Mikleo laughed right along with him. As funny as this was, Mikleo had to admit, this was also better than dealing with Michael. At least Morgrim was nice, and...well, a cat.

Eventually, the boys' laughter died down. "I better get dressed," Mikleo murmured to himself. Sunlight completely lit up Sorey's bedroom, but with Mikleo being nude, the chilly autumn air was everywhere, biting all of his exposed skin. He wrapped his arms around himself. "Mom'll probably be worried."

"I wish you could stay."

"Me too. But we have to deal with Michael, so…"

With that, Mikleo rummaged through the extra clothes he brought with him and finally got dressed. Sorey could see that even though Mikleo looked and felt better than last night, his voice still sounded hesitant and unsure when his uncle was mentioned. Sorey couldn't blame him. If Sorey himself had a relative like that, he wouldn't want to deal with him either, even if he was family. But he could understand that Mikleo couldn't just ignore the problem. Not when it had happened too many times before. They needed to confront Michael on his behavior once and for all. Fearful as he was for both Mikleo's safety and Muse's, Sorey knew he couldn't stop them. This was their business.

Muse looked better this morning as well. But Sorey could tell from how low her voice was and her constantly looking towards the front door that the events from last night still lingered in her mind. He even saw her rocking back and forth a few times on the couch, with her arms wrapped around herself like she was trying really hard to keep herself together. It was better than the state she was in last night. If Sorey had to deal with something like that, he'd want to find a quiet place and rock, too. It didn't take long for Muse to take in his presence.

"Oh! Good morning, Sorey."

"Morning. How are you?"

"Better than last night, but...y'know."

"Yeah."

Muse took the end of her long braid and held it in both of her hands. "I just got word that Michael's in the local precinct in Ladylake, a little ways from the sanctuary," Muse explained, her voice meek but still firm. "I plan on seeing him and talking to him about what happened. It probably won't do much, but...I think it's high time I got some answers out of him once and for all."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Probably not," Muse squeezed the end of her braid like it was a stress ball. At least when she squeezed her hair, it didn't hurt, and she didn't have to worry about accidentally throwing it somewhere and breaking something. But Sorey could see her knuckles turn white, like she wanted so badly to get all of the anger that was still inside her out. "To be honest, I'd rather not go. But he's family...and I can't ignore this."

"Even if it's painful?"

"Yeah. Even if it's painful."

Painful. That was the perfect word for it. Sometimes, just being in the world was too much. Loud places were like explosions to him, especially people yelling, and if someone raised their voice, even if it wasn't directed at him, Sorey always wound up feeling trapped in a fiery inferno of loud voices attacked him in every direction. Not even covering his ears would block it all out. Even long after the yelling had stopped, Sorey would still feel his ears throbbing, and his heart pounding in his chest. Everything would suddenly turn extremely draining. Sorey wondered if that was what Muse felt and experienced whenever Michael would go into his drunken rages.

By the time it was nine o'clock, both Muse and Mikleo were dressed and ready to go. It was easy for Mikleo to see the unease written all over Sorey's face. "You sure you guys are gonna be alright?" Sorey asked. He could feel his hands getting tense.

"We're gonna try and get through this the best we can," Mikleo put a reassuring hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "We'll be alright this time. I promise."

As much as Sorey wanted to believe him, he knew from experience that promises like that were easily broken. Michael might say or do something again that they might never be able to recover from. But he couldn't try to stop them. Sorey figured it was time for them to get back home and deal with Michael. The Rulays expressed their gratitude and said their goodbyes before leaving the Shepherd household. Sorey silently prayed to Maotelus that he keep them safe this time.

He hoped they'd be alright, for both their sakes.

* * *

The first thing Muse and Mikleo did when they got home was get in the car. Muse had to admit she was lucky to still have her car keys on her person. Mikleo could see from the way she kept her arms close to her chest that she was afraid of what she might find in the house. For all they knew, Michael might have completely trashed it in his drunken rage. The drive was completely silent. Muse kept her eyes on the road and barely looked towards the passenger seat, except for very few occasions. Mikleo didn't blame her. For all he knew, she was probably thinking about Michael, and that she was trying really hard to keep him out of her mind so she could focus on driving. Muse had told him once that she had trouble focusing when she was thinking about too many things at once, especially sad things. Sometimes Muse accidentally drove over a double solid yellow line, even when she wasn't intending to cross them.

"You alright, Mom?"

"I...I'm fine. Sorry about that."

Only she wasn't fine. Mikleo knew his mother wasn't good at trying to hide her pain. Muse never was any good at keeping her true feelings inside. It didn't take long for the police station to come into view. A tall, dull brown building that looked both normal and menacing at the same time. A neat row of police cars lined the front of the property, with some officers standing on the front porch on both sides of the entrance. Probably security, Mikleo thought. Muse stepped out of the car and walked up to the entrance, with Mikleo following behind her.

"Excuse me. I heard my brother Michael Rulay was taken here," Muse began.

"You family?"

"Yes. I'm Muse, his younger sister."

"I see. Come inside. I'll let my boss know you're here."

One of the officers escorted the two of them inside, and they were asked to wait in the lobby. Both mother and son stared down at the floor, looking at only their shoes, lost in thought. Mikleo could see some officers rushing to and fro, and one of the fluorescent lights kept on flickering. It was irritating the hell out of him. Was nobody going to fix that light? Mikleo turned to his left, hoping to ignore that annoying light. Instead, he saw Muse squeezing the end of her long braid so tight, her knuckles turned white. It wasn't the first time he had seen her do this. She always did it whenever she was either angry or impatient but trying to keep herself from letting loose.

It didn't take too long for an officer to arrive and escort them to one of their prisoner visitation rooms. Unlike most prisons, which had just one big room with lots of tables and chairs where crowds could gather, this was mostly just a small room, with plain, beige walls, a silver table, and four fold-up chairs. It had pretty much no life or personality to it at all. It was completely bare. Granted, Ladylake had a much bigger jail nearby, and this one was just for prisoners who weren't properly tried in court yet. Another officer walked into the room, holding a very uncomfortable-looking Michael by the elbow. He sat down across from his sister and nephew, wearing nothing but an orange jumper and cuffs on both his wrists and ankles. Mikleo could see the prominent bags under his eyes, and several strands of his uncle's hair stood up in all directions, defying gravity.

The three of them sat in complete silence for a short while. The officer who brought Michael in stayed by the door in case he was needed to intervene, should Michael suddenly start lashing out or causing trouble. But the second Michael had entered the room, the air became completely oppressive, and Muse could feel her chest rising and falling, air coming out of her mouth like she was having trouble breathing. She didn't want to be here. Nobody wanted to be here. But Mikleo could see that Muse wanted nothing more than to just go home right now.

"...Muse?" Oddly enough, Michael was the first to speak. "I just wanted-"

Muse held a hand up. "I don't want to hear your excuses," She told him, her voice dripping with repressed anger. Anger she had kept inside all this time. She looked straight at Michael's cuffs and began pointing at the table with each word she spoke. Or rather, hissed. "I made it very clear to you that you were to never, ever, EVER, lay a hand on me or my son, nor were you to ever drink and bring that crap in my house. And what do you do? You drink yourself silly and assault my son! You even hurt me! Look!" Muse pushed her bangs to the side to show Michael the band-aid on her head. "You scratched me!"

"I'm sorry, Muse. I-"

"I don't believe you," Muse clenched her teeth as she spoke to her brother. The brother she once looked up to and respected. "If you really were sorry about all you've done to both yourself and us, you would have made an effort to do something about it long ago!" This time, Muse was making no effort to use an indoor voice. Her voice rose with every second that passed. "I don't believe you anymore! I don't think I ever have!"

Mikleo winced, holding his head down to avoid seeing both his angry mother and his uncle. He didn't want to see the expression on Michael's face. Was he genuinely remorseful, or completely unrepentant? Mikleo squeezed his eyes shut, fearing what he might see.

"Luzrov and I tried everything to help you! We offered you all the support we could give! We've tried to be there for you! But you never let us help!" Muse scolded. "I've tried so hard...to understand your need to drink! But I can't! I just can't! No matter how hard I've tried or reached out to you, I still don't understand you or why you've done what you did! You're not the Michael who I used to know and love!"

A small gasp could be heard in the stillness of the room. Mikleo could tell it was Michael. Other than Muse raising her voice at Michael, the room was completely silent. It was easy to hear anything from barely audible breathing to the low hums of the fluorescent lights right above them.

"What in the world happened to make you like this?" Muse asked, the angry tone in her voice morphing into a more sorrowful one. "Is it because your wife left? Or is it because of me? Did I do something wrong?"

Mikleo whipped his head in his mother's direction, purple eyes wide with shock. "Mom! Why are you blaming yourself?! You didn't do anything to-"

It didn't take long for Michael to finally react. He cut Mikleo off, adding in sharply, "How do you know about that?"

"Huh?"

"My wife leaving," Michael growled, shooting a confused but piercing glare at his sister. "I never told you anything about her."

Muse sat down, folding her hands. "You didn't have to. Mother told me. She said your marriage wasn't working out and that Allegra left you. I'm not dumb, you know. I've known this for a long time."

Both Mikleo and Michael could barely keep their mouths from falling agape. Neither had known that she knew about this. Mikleo did ask about it once, after she heard Muse on the phone, but she kept on changing the subject, and Mikleo took it as her not wanting to talk about it. So he refrained from pressing her further, figuring it was some adult business that he shouldn't stick his nose in.

"Is that why you visited my house all those times?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I was worried. I kept knocking on your door but you didn't answer," Muse explained. "I thought...you might have needed some support. I did call you a few times as well. It was only to see if you needed anything," This time, her voice softened dramatically. Soft and soothing, the kind of voice one would want to hear if they wanted to be supported and comforted.

It was then that Mikleo remembered. Often times, Muse had left Mikleo with her friends at the housing complex whenever she would go out. She said she had to run some errands, but Mikleo couldn't come with her for some reason. Mikleo had often asked why, but she always told him he would find it dreadfully boring. Had she actually been visiting Michael? That would explain a lot. Mikleo assumed she never took him along because she was afraid of having her son get caught up in all of this craziness.

"Is...Is this true, Mom?"

Muse turned to her son to answer, but once again, Michael cut her off. This time, the growl in his voice was deeper. More vicious. He almost didn't sound like himself.

"...Why don't you ever just stay out of my life?"

Stay out of his life? Both Mikleo and Muse exchanged confused glances. What was Michael saying? Actually, they heard what he said, but it was so unlike him to say something like that. Ever. The old Michael would never talk to his sister like that.

But Michael was only getting started. "It's always you, you, you everywhere I go! It's all I ever hear about from anyone I ever meet! ' _Oh, your sister is so wonderful!' 'Oh, Muse is such a nice woman! I wish my friends were like her!' 'Oh, why can't you be more pleasant like Muse is?' 'Oh, Michael, it's your job to take care of Muse! You're her older brother!' Oh! Michael, something bad has happened to Muse! Why aren't you helping her right now? You're so selfish!'_ I'm sick and tired of it!"

Mikleo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anger blazed in his young heart like a fire destroying a house piece by piece. He found himself about to stand up, but a firm hand on his shoulder set him back down. Muse looked straight at Michael's handcuffs, with her hand on Mikleo's shoulder.

"It's not my fault people put me on some kind of pedestal," Muse told him calmly. "I suggest you take it up with them, not me. So you hate being compared to me? I can somewhat understand that. But Michael, you have-"

It was then that Michael slammed his fists on the table, causing it to clatter against the floor. Muse winced at the awful clanging sound, both hands flying to her ears. But Michael didn't care. He wanted to just break that confounded table into pieces.

"You still don't get it!" Michael roared. The officer from before was quick to jump in and put both hands on Michael's shoulders, preventing him from lashing out further. "You practically defined my entire life! To everybody else, I'm nothing more than your goddamn babysitter! All my life I've done nothing but raise you and teach you shit! I never got to be ME! And everyone around me always mentions you whenever they talk about me, like you're the only thing I'll ever be known for! It's always Muse this, Muse that whenever somebody talks with me or about me all the damn time! I just want to be known for the things I do myself, not for having taken care of you my whole life!"

Once again, Mikleo was aghast. Muse even more so. This time, Muse didn't bother trying to keep herself cool. "So...you're saying I'm eating away at your life and that I'm some kind of burden on you. Is that it?" Mikleo could swear he heard her trying to hold back a sob.

Michael said nothing.

But his silence told them all they needed to know. Only Mikleo wasn't going to be silent. Not this time. "Do you hear yourself right now, Michael?" Mikleo exclaimed. "You can't be blaming her for every bad thing that happened in your life! And if you really want people to like you for the things you do, and not see you as just Mom's brother, actually get your shit together and make something of yourself! You haven't exactly done yourself any favors with drinking your ass off and beating people if they so much as look at you wrong! And you have the nerve to say Mom's the reason everything in your life is shit?! All because she's autistic, at that?!"

"Mikleo," Muse put a hand on her son's arm and motioned for him to sit back down. He didn't. This time, she didn't try to force it. Then she went back to speaking with Michael. "...I think I get it now. You're jealous of all that I've accomplished, aren't you?"

Again, Michael was silent.

Again, his silence spoke volumes.

Muse shot a glassy-eyed glare at her brother, and some tears trickled right out. "But don't you remember? You were the one who always told me to work hard and make my dreams come true for myself. You never gave up on me, even when I wanted to give up. I've come this far because of you and all that you've done for me since we were children. I never could have been so happy with my life if it weren't for you and everything you taught me…" Her voice caught in her throat several times. It was hard to just get those words out. More tears trickled out, with some spilling onto her pant legs. "But now that you've told me all of this...I ask you: Were you ever happy for me? For any of my successes? Have you always been this...resentful?"

Michael took in a sharp breath. But he said nothing.

"I was happy for you when you got married. When you graduated from college. When you got that promotion at your old job. We're siblings, Michael. We used to do so much together. What happened to all of that?"

The silence continued.

This time, Muse's desolate look morphed into anger. "I will say this, though, and you better listen: No matter what happened to you, I am absolutely NOT happy with all of this!" She spread her arms akimbo. "All this drinking and hatred and seeing everyone get hurt and beat up and being told by _my own brother_ that I'm nothing more than some kind of burden leeching off of you like a parasite! At this point, I don't even know if you're my brother anymore! Family isn't supposed to hurt each other! A real brother wouldn't do or say these things to someone they care about!"

It was here that Mikleo finally got a glimpse at Michael's face. His stomach tied into a knot. Michael was shaking his head, like he saw someone do something they shouldn't. Of course he'd make that face. Mikleo could tell Michael was thinking Muse was just throwing a petulant tantrum like a little brat, with the way he glared at her like a parent would when their child was being naughty.

"I also really don't appreciate you calling me a retard and my son a…" Muse couldn't bear to utter that abominable word. "Rhymes-with-maggot. You better have an explanation."

Now Michael found the chance to speak. "...I overheard you talking on the phone. You said Mikleo and his...friend were...dating…"

A hand flew to Mikleo's mouth. So that was how he found out! Of course, he knew Muse wasn't at fault. For all he knew, she probably didn't even know Michael was there eavesdropping on her. She did have a tendency to get so absorbed in certain things that she'd completely forget about the rest of the world in the process. Still, Michael had no business eavesdropping on her to begin with.

"And you wonder why I never told you," Mikleo said. "I knew you'd completely flip your lid."

Michael looked down at the handcuffs that bound his hands together. "...I'm surrounded by all these crazy people...can't I just live a normal life and not have to be somebody's babysitter?" He muttered it under his breath, but Muse heard it loud and clear.

She suddenly stood up from her seat. "If all of that is really how you feel about me, then…" She used her sleeve to wipe her tears. "...I'll gladly step out of your life. I'm tired of all this, and you only have yourself to blame for the things you've done to yourself and everyone around you."

Nobody was prepared for what she'd say next. Not even Michael.

"From now on, you're no longer my brother."

With that rhetoric, Muse stomped out of the visitation room. Mikleo, Michael, and the officer were both completely shocked, eyes wide and mouths agape. Mikleo turned to Michael and saw an expression he never saw on him before. His eyes were glassy, eyebrows furrowed, and he looked genuinely hurt, like a sad puppy that got kicked across the sidewalk. It was the first time Mikleo had ever seen any expression on his face that wasn't disbelief, barely contained annoyance, or straight up anger. In that moment, Michael was no longer the resentful relative or the angry drunk, or even the nice guy he used to be. He was little more than a weak, sad, small, pathetic man.

There was so much more Mikleo wanted to say. So much more. About how Michael should start thinking of the pain he causes other people. How Michael should stop being such an asshole to everyone. How Michael should quit blaming others for his own failings and transgressions. That Michael was the one being the burden on everyone, not Muse. But Mikleo didn't say any of those things. It seemed inappropriate to make Michael feel worse than he already was. He was still his uncle. But that didn't justify anything he did and said. Especially not to Muse, his sister, Mikleo's mother, who he knew didn't deserve all of this.

"All she ever wanted was for you to be happy for her and pay you back for all you've done for her," Mikleo told him. "And for you to stop drinking. She just wants her older brother back, not the person you've become. Is that really so bad to you?"

Once he finished, Mikleo left and didn't look back.

The walk to the car was silent. But when they got inside, Muse didn't turn the car on. She just sat in the driver's seat and let the tears fall. Mikleo couldn't bear to look at his mother and see her so utterly desolate and downtrodden. No words were exchanged as they sat in the car, thinking about everything that happened in that room.

"...Sorry you had to get stuck in all that," Muse whimpered.

"It's fine."

"No. No, it's not," Muse squeezed her hands into trembling fists. "I meant what I said, Mikleo. He used to accept me for all that I am...and now he suddenly doesn't. The older brother I loved is gone...and nothing I do will ever be...good enough…"

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry...this is too much…"

Mikleo put covered his mother's hand with his own, giving it a comforting squeeze. "This isn't your fault, you know. He's wrong. You're not a burden, and you're definitely not the reason he's fallen so far."

"I know. I know, but...still…he doesn't accept me anymore...so he won't get anything from me. Not anymore...I'm never speaking to him again..."

Just like last night, Muse let out choked sobs, which then turned into full-blown wailing. She could only bury herself in her arms, bawling and screaming. Mikleo could only wrap an arm around her. He knew it wouldn't do much to console her, but she usually liked it when he reached out to her like this. At least someone would be there for her and she could feel the comforting arms of someone who did love and accept her. But did it hurt Mikleo's heart to see and hear his mother cry, especially like this! He wished there was something he could do to heal her pain, both from being unable to help Michael and the pain of disowning him. Of course, he knew disowning Michael wasn't exactly a victory for Muse. They both lost a sibling. Muse lost her brother. Michael lost his sister. Mikleo lost an uncle.

His eyesight grew blurry. Before long, his own tears returned. All he could do was helplessly cry with her. But if there was one good thing that came out of this, it was that they weren't alone in their sorrow. They had each other. Here they were, safe and sound in Muse's car, crying freely. Nobody would judge them or tell them to get over it. They could be themselves here in this moment.

Still, neither of them could understand why people could be so cruel to each other. Family, no less.

Muse cried for a long time. They both did. Finally, there was no noise. Muse sniffed and wiped her eyes. "It seems like all I do is cry these days…" Muse said. "Sorry, Mikleo. I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around."

Mikleo shook his head. "It's alright, Mom. I'd be more worried about you keeping everything inside."

His mother flashed a sad smile at him. "We should probably get back hope. I bet Michael trashed the place. Chances are we have some cleaning up to do."

"No doubt about that. I can help," Mikleo offered.

"That'd be great."

With that, the two finally drove home.

* * *

 **A/N** : Uuuugh. I hate not fulfilling promises I make. I said I'd finish the story before the end of the year, but I only got to finish this one, so I only have two more chapters left. Oh well. The next two shouldn't be too hard to bang out. Anyway, Love Feels Like Home is almost finished, so stay tuned for the final two chapters! I wanted to add more to this one, but I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough, so I'll save that for the next one. Also, Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy (almost) New Year! If you can believe it, 2017 has actually been a great year for me, what with getting into this fandom, having a decent job, writing more fics and stories, and finally breaking away from this one terrible fandom I've been trying to leave. I know part of it is because of you guys and how awesome you've been. Thank you so much for sticking with me and this stupid little story! No words can ever express how grateful I am for your patience and readership. I hope 2018 will be an even better year!


	21. When Lightning Strikes The Water

Chapter 21: When Lightning Strikes The Water

"Can anyone explain how we solved this problem the last time?"

Sorey and Alisha sat in algebra class, listening to their teacher's lecture on how to solve certain problems. Now the class was tasked with solving an equation that the teacher had written on the board.

[-2x + 2] -3 = -3

As far as Sorey was concerned, this was actually an easy one. Sure, Sorey knew math wasn't exactly his best subject, but with the proper instruction, he could understand how to solve problems like this. Good thing their teacher, Mr. Dzuki, always knew how to explain these processes in ways that everyone could understand whether they were autistic or not.

Sorey raised his hand.

"Yes, Sorey?"

"First you have to add three to the negative threes," Sorey began.

Mr. Dzuki, a cheery dark-skinned man with kind brown eyes and a big smile, clapped his hands. "Excellent!" He wrote plus three underneath both the threes, which made a complete zero. Because of that, the equation on the whiteboard wound up looking like this:

[-2x + 2] = 0

Then they had to solve for x, which turned out to just be the number one. Alisha managed to figure that one out, and answered it right in front of everyone. Sorey stole a quick glance at the clock above the door. It was 11:28 AM. Just two more minutes and the class would be over. It always seemed like time moved extremely slow when class was just about to end. Good thing that he had his archaeology class next, and then he would be done with classes for the day.

"Alright, class. That's it for today," Mr. Dzuki said, watching as the kids began putting their supplies in their backpacks. "I'll see you all on Wednesday. Oh! Your homework is due next Monday, so don't forget to work on the rest of chapter 6's problems!" He reminded them.

Since Sorey had an hour and fifteen minutes before his next class, he was in no rush to both leave the classroom or hurry over to his next class. He had plenty of time to do whatever he wanted to do before them. Sorey took his time in putting his notebook and textbook away, taking care not to mess anything up.

"Hey, Sorey," Alisha's sweet, pleasant voice pulled him out of his reverie. "Do you want to hang out for a bit?"

"Sure!" Sorey replied, beaming with delight. Another bonus to having lots of free time between classes was hanging out with friends. He couldn't help but wonder why high schools didn't have more time between classes, that way Sorey would never have had to feel so much pressure in just getting to class on time. It was funny how having some time on his hands made him feel so much less overwhelmed.

Both Alisha and Sorey walked through the halls together, books in hand, watching as people scattered to and fro all around them. Some people just stood in the halls, talking amongst themselves. Others were sitting in various chairs, either studying with their books in their laps, or sleeping with their heads on their backpacks. Sorey caught a glance at one person sleeping on a little couch, with their backpack serving as a pillow.

"I never thought I'd see someone actually sleeping like that in a school," Sorey mused aloud. "I hope he doesn't get in trouble."

"Don't worry," Alisha reassured him. "Lots of people sleep between classes. It's pretty normal in college. Trust me, some of my friends do it all the time."

"I can imagine," Sorey said, adjusting his arms so his books wouldn't slide out of his hands as he carried them. "If this was high school, I bet the teachers would yell at them about it. College sure is...less restricted than high school, isn't it?"

High school and college were completely different beasts, just like Lailah had explained to him before the first day of his classes. In high school, one only had five minutes to get from one class to the other, which, to Sorey, was like having no time at all. Sometimes his classes were so far away from each other, Sorey felt like he had to run through the halls just to be on time, even though there was a rule against running in the halls. He would often times be out of breath by the time he got to algebra class, which, for Sorey, was on the second floor of the building, very far away from his other classes. College didn't have that restriction, and to Sorey, it made things so much easier and less exhausting.

"It sure is," Alisha agreed. Then her eyes suddenly went wide, like she remembered something. "Oh! That reminds me. Has Mikleo told you about what happened at his house the other day?"

"You mean with Michael?" Sorey frowned, figuring out what she was asking. "Yeah. Mikleo and his mom came to our house right after it happened. They were a mess."

They found some empty chairs and sat down as Sorey told her everything. "I see…" Alisha put a hand on her chin. "Have you heard from them since then?"

"A little," Sorey let his body sink into the chair, allowing the soft fabric to embrace him from behind. "But I've been trying to give them some space. I was thinking about texting Mikleo after archaeology class. Just to check up on him, I mean."

Alisha pushed her ponytail off her shoulder with one hand, setting it back to flouncing behind her back. "I'm just glad they're okay. After what happened the last time they had to deal with Michael, they really deserve a break."

"Indeed."

Sorey hoped that Michael would be put away for a long time. But more than that, like Alisha, just knowing that Mikleo was still alright was good enough for him. Physically, he was okay. But he was sure Mikleo was still affected by Michael's actions emotionally. Nothing wrong with that, he supposed. Things could have turned out much worse, and thank Maotelus they didn't go down in that direction. Pushing strands out of his face as he looked out of the big window walls, Sorey's lips curled into a smile. The rain from a few days ago had completely dried out, and even though the November air was still frigid and bit at his skin every which way, there was still a distinct warmth lingering around. Knowing that he had one more class left before going home was another source of joy, and said class was his favorite of all.

Of course, being here with Alisha was nice, too. "So how have your classes been going, Alisha?" Sorey sat up, as he felt the fabric was making his back feel a bit scrunched up.

"Good, for the most part," Alisha replied pleasantly, looking through a syllabus from one of her classes. "Hmmm…"

Sorey cocked his head to one side. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember what the date is today?" Alisha asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she scoured through the thick syllabus packet. "I have a paper due and I don't know if it's due on the 20th or the 21st."

"Hang on. I'll check," Sorey was quick to pull his cell phone out and check the date. He had to admit, he was glad his cell phone displayed today's date right as he turned it on. "Alright...today's the 14th."

"Oh! Here it is!" Alisha's blue green eyes gleamed when she found the page in question. "It's due on the 21st, so I can still get it done."

"What's your paper about?"

"The political science behind international relations."

Political Science? International relations? Already, Sorey could feel his brain spinning around just from hearing those words strung together. "Sounds...complicated."

"It is. Trust me."

Not wanting to pursue the conversation further, as politics were far outside his realm of interest, Sorey glanced back at his phone. "Huh. My birthday's coming up sooner than I thought."

Alisha immediately took her eyes off her syllabus, her curiosity having been piqued. "Your birthday's coming up? When is it?"

"The 20th. Six days from now."

Six days from today...Alisha found herself silent for a brief moment, blinking once so she could process this new information. "How old will you be?"

"Nineteen," Sorey answered as he brushed a hand through his hair. "I had completely forgotten it was coming around. I guess with everything that's been going on, it just kinda slipped my mind," A small, rueful laugh escaped him.

"It happens," Once again, Alisha found herself reassuring him. Sorey had to admit, she was quite good at doing that. Suddenly, a low hum from her phone pulled her away from the conversation. She fumbled with the phone in her hand, wondering what was up. "Oh! Sorry, Sorey. I have to go. Sergei wants to meet up with me."

Sorey's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. Alisha had to go already? She was usually free during this time. But Sergei was her boyfriend, and Sorey reminded himself that his friends had their own lives to deal with, too. Maybe they could hang out some other time.

"I see. Alright then," Sorey said, straightening his posture. "I'll see you later then. Okay?"

Alisha stood up from the chair, flinging her bag over her shoulder. "See ya!" With that, she made a quick dash from the area. Sorey wondered if her meeting with Sergei was really so important that she had to run like the wind. Oh well. He figured he could let them have their fun. He didn't want to be a third wheel, even if Sergei was his friend, too. Besides, Sorey wondered if maybe they were going to have a special date later.

He could feel his phone resting in his palm, the soft but stretchy rubber casing digging into his skin. Why not shoot Mikleo a quick text right now? On one hand, Sorey didn't want to interrupt Mikleo during class. Was one of his classes during this time? Even after a few months of college, Sorey wasn't quite sure. But maybe just one wouldn't hurt. Maybe Mikleo would reply afterward, or if not, maybe they could talk on Instachat. Before long, his fingers were already dancing on the LCD screen of his phone, banging out a message.

 _Hi Mikleo! It's me! Sorry for not checking up on you sooner. Thought maybe you'd want some space. I hope you're doing better! :D_

Sorey couldn't resist adding a smiley face emoticon at the end of that sentence before sending it out. At least that nagging feeling was starting to go away a little bit. Figuring Mikleo wouldn't reply until later, Sorey decided to head down to E wing, where his next class would be. Sure, it wasn't due to start for a long while yet, but he didn't feel like doing much around campus. Before he made it further down the hall, his phone made a low whirring sound, vibrating against his palm.

"Wow. That was quick," Sorey checked his phone. Sure enough, it was a reply.

 _I'm fine. Thanks._

The corners of his mouth turned upward in relief. But the relief was just as quick to vanish when another text popped into view.

 _Mom and I visited Michael in jail over the weekend._

Of course Michael was going to come up in conversation some time. He had wondered if Mikleo and Muse finally confronted him on what he had done.

 _I see. What happened?_

He had no way of preparing for Mikleo's next reply.

 _We disowned him._

Disowned him? Sorey inhaled a very loud, sharp breath, and at one point he almost tripped on the tile floor. Thankfully, he managed to regain his balance and catch himself before he could fall flat on his face. Plus, he didn't drop his phone, so there was one disaster averted. Still, the three words replayed continuously in his mind. Did they actually cut him off? Sever all ties with him? Sorey found an empty bench, sitting right down so he could process this news better.

"Wh-Wha-What?" Sorey stuttered to no one in particular. He did manage to compose himself enough to type out a reply.

 _Seriously? Wow. I didn't think you'd...do something like that._

 _Mom's idea, not mine._

Sorey's heart sank. Muse did that? He had no idea. Mikleo was one thing, but Muse? He had to wonder if Michael's actions were so bad this time that she finally just gave up on him. Considering how completely distraught and exhausted she was when she and Mikleo came to his house, that seemed like the most plausible explanation he could come up with. Before Sorey could ponder it more, another text appeared on his phone.

 _Turns out Michael overheard Mom as she was on the phone with a friend who saw us while we were on our date the other day._

 _That's how he found out about us...and why he flipped his shit._

So that was it. Mikleo did warn him about Michael potentially not reacting well to Mikleo's sexuality. He sure was glad he wasn't there when Michael drank himself into a stupor upon finding out that piece of information. But to think that he'd go so far as to assault his own family over it...Sorey squeezed his phone tightly. He never did understand why some people thought being gay was such a bad thing. It wasn't like homosexuals were brain sucking aliens out to kill everyone.

 _I see. That sucks._

 _She feels responsible for what happened._

Muse thought the whole thing was her fault? The thought of Muse blaming herself for the whole incident just didn't sit right with Sorey. It wasn't like she wanted Michael to know such an intimate detail about his nephew's life, nor did she out him on purpose. This time, Sorey had no trouble firing back another reply within seconds.

 _She shouldn't. Tell her this isn't her fault._

 _I did that already. Lots of times. It's really hit her hard._

 _I can imagine._

 _Sorry. I have to go to class now. TTYL?_

 _Sure! TTYL!_

Sorey absolutely could not resist putting a heart emoticon at the end of that sentence. Just looking at the sent text made the corners of his mouth turn up into a goofy grin. Still, knowing that Muse was blaming herself for what Michael did...Sorey bit down on his lip. Muse shouldn't feel personally responsible for the things her brother did. All she ever wanted to do was help Michael and be there for him. She wasn't the one being violent towards everyone or spending her hard earned money on booze. To think things got so bad that she felt disowning him was the best course of action...Sorey had to wonder: What would he had done if he found himself in that situation?

Then he remembered: His mother did the same thing with his father. She cut Percival out of her life when he stubbornly refused to accept Sorey as he was.

With that thought in mind, he made it to his next class.

* * *

Lailah hummed a cheery tune as she put some clothes into the dryer, one by one. Once she was done, she closed the door and adjusted the dial so that it was on the ideal setting. Zenrus would have done the laundry himself, but his arms were no longer able to carry large piles of clothes, nor were his legs as strong as they used to be. He couldn't do a lot of things anymore because of his old age and weakening body. Lailah had only been working for him for almost a year now, but she still found herself surprised that Zenrus hired her. Zenrus Shepherd, who had a reputation for being fiercely independent, opinionated, and notoriously hard to deal with.

Yet it had all turned out for the best. Zenrus was always pleasant towards her, even during her first week working for him. Telling her thanks for little things like making him a cup of tea. Complimenting her on how she organized his important papers and didn't try to do anything to exploit him for her own benefit-Of course, Zenrus knew her long before he hired her, and knew she would never do anything of the sort. But you never know. Admitting to seeing her as a beloved friend rather than just a live-in housekeeper. Lailah had heard of his reputation, but Zenrus had always been nice to her. She assumed she was just one of those lucky people who somehow never managed to get on his bad side nor did anything to him personally. Many people had done so, unfortunately.

With Elysia getting colder, seeing as it was November now, Lailah knew she had to get back to Zenrus. The laundry wouldn't be ready for another hour or two yet. Last time she checked, Zenrus was in the dining room working on some paperwork. Lailah made it back to the dining room. Just as she thought, Zenrus sat at the table, his back hunched over as he poured over packets and papers that almost completely covered his section of the table. Lailah couldn't help but wonder just what he was working on.

"Zenrus?" Lailah called. "I put your clothes in the dryer."

"Ah, thank you."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Not at the moment. No thanks."

Zenrus always spoke in short sentences whenever he was completely absorbed in something he was working on. Lailah peered over his shoulder, seeing that he was writing his name on several documents. She recognized his pretty Palmer method writing on every signature he made. The beautifully curled letters, the little circles that always seemed to appear on every letter, the way the letter F looked more like a backwards number six than an actual F. Nobody had ever taught her how to write like this back when she was in school. Still, she was able to read his name and whatever else he wrote just fine.

"Can I ask what you've been doing?" Lailah asked politely. "You've been sitting here for about an hour and a half now. Is it anything I can help you with?"

Just as she finished that sentence, Zenrus put some papers into a pile and tapped them on the table, making sure every side and corner was completely flat. He kept looking straight into the dining room wall, only seeing some of the framed watercolor paintings he had collected. Black pine trees standing before a lush sunset of blues, purples, oranges, and yellows. A blue and orange butterfly sucking the nectar out of a red rose. Sparrows hopping along a wooden fence with twigs and tiny vines in their beaks, ready to make their nests somewhere.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Zenrus finally answered, his voice distant and wistful. Knowing the matter was serious, Lailah pulled a chair out and sat down. "My time on this Earth isn't long. I won't live forever. But Sorey...I'm worried about what will happen to him, should I suddenly die. There's still so much he needs to know and learn, and he isn't completely independent."

There was a sharp inhale from next to him. Lailah's sea green eyes widened. She had never even thought about that. She knew that Sorey was an adult, but had completely forgotten that he didn't know certain things like owning a house, mortgage, or even being completely independent. He didn't even drive. Then again, with what his life was like before he moved to Elysia, he and his mother were probably more focused on getting him into college first than worrying about that stuff. Maybe she had planned to teach him how to drive and other things needed to be more independent before her death. Still, Lailah's heart ached with regret.

"I...I see…" Lailah could only look down at her lily white hands.

"So I've been calling my new lawyer and having him make some arrangements," Zenrus continued on. "I want Sorey to have a secure future when I'm gone. It might be a long way off before I leave this world...but for all I know I might end up dying tomorrow. It could happen. That's why I want to start now and make preparations while I still can."

Lailah couldn't think of a reply this time. Zenrus made some very good points. At this point, he was eighty six years old, not exactly a spritely young man anymore. Still, her employer was known for still being energetic and a go-getter, even though his body slowed and grew weaker with every year that passed. Once he had his mind on something, it was nigh impossible to take him off of the task at hand. Zenrus had proven it when he worked tirelessly for days to get custody of Sorey after hearing of Selene's death. Lailah's face screwed up in a frown and her eyebrows furrowed.

Zenrus had so much on his mind and had his own troubles, yet he was still working so hard for Sorey's sake. He truly put Sorey and his welfare above all else. She was sure he would go to the ends of the Earth for Sorey if he felt he could.

"I'm not surprised," Lailah finally said. "Sorey deserves all the best."

At this time, Zenrus finally closed the packet of papers. "Alright, that about does it. I'll send these out tomorrow."

A thought popped into Lailah's head, and she found herself asking it aloud before she could stop herself. "Do you plan on telling Sorey about what you have planned?"

"Not yet, no," Zenrus answered quickly, sliding the packets into a big yellow envelope. "Sorey's got enough on his plate right now. I don't want to give him unnecessary worries, not when he's been so happy these past few months."

On one hand, Lailah did agree with him. The last thing Sorey needed was to be told that his grandfather was likely to die soon and then barrage him with new worries. On the other hand, Lailah did feel that Sorey had some right to know about these things. After all, this was about him. Shouldn't Sorey have a say in this? Then again, these types of matters were outside Lailah's realm of knowledge, so she wasn't sure if she could even ask if Sorey could have a say in the matter or not. Or maybe this was the kind of thing where that kind of information wasn't to be disclosed until afterward.

"Alright then," Lailah stole a glance at the clock. It was almost one thirty. "My! Shouldn't we leave to pick Sorey up from school right now?"

Zenrus stood up immediately. "Goodness. Time sure does fly when you're doing something."

With no time to waste, Zenrus and Lailah made it to the car and went to pick Sorey up from school. There wasn't much traffic, so getting there was a breeze. Plus, Zenrus couldn't help but smile as he watched the blue sky and the scenery roll by. There was always something to be seen in life's small pleasures. They picked Sorey up and went back home. When they got back, Zenrus decided to take a nap upstairs, leaving Lailah and Sorey alone downstairs, which was fine. They had already found a way to pass the time before dinner.

A mahogany fold-up table had been set up in the living room, and a puzzle box, along with a string of various puzzle pieces stuck together had already covered it up. The top of the box showed a picture of colorful yarn balls in a basket. Sorey and Lailah sat on different sides of the table, staring down at their unfinished puzzle, looking for any pieces that would connect with what they had already finished. Sorey saw a blue piece that looked to be the same shade of blue as the yarn ball he managed to recreate. He took the tiny piece in his hand and put it on top of the blue yarn ball. With a click, it connected right away.

"Wow, Sorey," Lailah couldn't help but be in awe. Already, Sorey had finished three parts of the puzzle, all of them being three different colored yarn balls. "We only started this yesterday and you already got so much done."

Sorey didn't take his eyes off his completed portions of the puzzle, even as Lailah spoke to him. He could feel his cheeks flush with some heat under Lailah's praise. Still, he gave a sheepish laugh in response. "Yeah. My mom and I loved doing puzzles. We'd spend hours just trying to get them done. But we'd only work on the 500 piece ones, nothing bigger than that."

"I'll bet you two were quite puzzled by how good you are at this!" Lailah simply couldn't resist the opportunity to belt out a pun, smiling like a loon the second she said it.

Of course, Sorey saw it coming. Bad puns were Lailah's specialty. But he did find it somewhat funny. With that in mind, he focused on finding more pieces to put down. He was practically finished with the blue yarn ball. Maybe he could try and put together the yellow yarn ball next. There were plenty of yellow pieces that stood out like a sore thumb. So focused he was on doing more of the puzzle that he didn't notice Lailah's expression changed. Her sweet smile from before curled into a frown, and her blue green eyes had a touch of regret to them.

"Sorey…I feel I should confess something to you," Lailah barely spoke above a wistful whisper as she fussed over her half of the puzzle.

"Hm?" This finally caught Sorey's attention. "What's up?"

"I'm afraid...I may have misjudged you before you came here," Lailah began, her fingers no longer looking for puzzle pieces. "When Zenrus told me he wanted to take you in...I was against it."

Sorey couldn't help but stare at Lailah's silvery hair in bewilderment, his green eyes wide with curious interest. Lailah was against having Sorey here at first? Now that was something he never expected to hear. Of course, he could tell there was more. If Lailah really did disapprove of having Sorey here in the first place, he was sure she might have done something about it. Others he knew and met often made it clear that they didn't want him around at all, and for a variety of reasons, all of them being stupid and unfounded.

His mind hunted for the right words to say, but all he could ask was, "How come?"

The woman sitting in front of him folded her hands together, placing them on her lap and looked down at them. "I had only been working for Zenrus for about seven months before we heard about your mother's death. As you know, my job as a home care provider is to assist him in his daily living, helping him with things such as housekeeping, shopping, going on errands, meal preparation, reminding him to take his medication, and...general companionship."

Sorey nodded. That made sense.

"So...when Zenrus said he wanted to take you in, I must admit that I disapproved of the idea," Lailah explained calmly, her voice low and calm. "Mostly because I was expected to help Zenrus, and only Zenrus. Helping to raise his grandchild...wasn't part of the job description, much less a grandchild who just graduated from high school. That, and I thought Zenrus taking on the task of raising his grandchild would be too much for him to handle, considering his age and ailing health."

Of course. That was all it took for Sorey's eyebrows to furrow. It was easy to figure out what Lailah was implying.

Lailah could see the sorrow on his face and was quick to speak once more. "Oh! It's nothing personal, Sorey. We definitely don't think you're a burden. Not at all. It had nothing to do with you or your being autistic. I sincerely hope you understand that. Of course, I didn't know you at the time, so based on what Zenrus told me, I do admit...I wasn't sure if having you here was a good idea, both for Zenrus' sake and your own."

Again, all Sorey could bring himself to say was, "I see…"

In all honesty, Sorey didn't blame Lailah for thinking what she did. After all, she didn't even know he existed before Zenrus brought him up, and she wasn't exactly an expert on Autism and autistic people in general. Not only that, it was common for people to expect eighteen-year-olds to be able to know everything and take care of themselves. More often than not, people thought Sorey was stupid for not being able to things like drive or use a lawn mower, even at eighteen, or focus on anything not related to ruins and history. Still, hearing that Lailah thought Sorey would be a burden stung.

This time, Lailah's smile returned. "Of course, you know how stubborn Zenrus is, and he worked non-stop trying to get custody of you, even as I expressed my disapproval. Now, I don't think that way anymore. Ever since you came to live with us, the house has become much livelier, and Zenrus himself is in much better spirits than he was before."

"Gramps told me about how hard he worked to get me," Sorey finally replied. "To think all this time I was so convinced he hated me solely because...I wasn't normal," A strange warmth lurched in his chest. Sorey found two yellow puzzle pieces and put them together. They fit perfectly. "Then again, I guess you could say I'm kinda used to people saying I'm a...burden or an inconvenience."

In his heart, Sorey knew that was a lie. He never did get used to it. It always hurt so much, like someone was carving a fire-tipped needle and using it to carve into his skin, branding him with the label forever. All because he existed or didn't meet their impossible expectations. His father left his mother for that very reason. Sorey never did understand why people who never even knew him would even think of coming to that conclusion, whether based on just hearing that he was autistic, or learning that he needed certain supports or accommodations. Neither he nor his mother understood why this attitude was so normal. What was it about him that was so burdensome, he would always ask himself. He could do lots of things, like help around the house, make some of his own meals, take care of someone's pets, teach someone about ruins and history if they were interested, study hard, get good grades, and help people if they needed something. Didn't all of that mean anything?

Lailah screwed her face up like she was going to cry. Instead, she adopted a more firm, determined look. "Sorey. Don't ever think that you're a burden or an inconvenience. Those people are wrong. You've brought so much joy into our lives just by being here with us. Like I said before, I don't think that way anymore. I couldn't be happier to have you here."

"Really?"

"Yes. Mikleo and Muse just adore you, Zenrus talks about you every single day, and...I'm glad to have you here, too. I'm only sorry for having misjudged you way back when. I should never have thought that way to begin with, especially when I never even knew you."

Just like that, Sorey found himself smiling again. This was the Lailah he knew and loved. Of course she liked having him around. Unlike most people Sorey knew, Lailah made him feel appreciated, accepted, like he mattered. Not once did she ever try to make him into something he wasn't, nor did she ever treat him as anything more or less than a person. Just Sorey. If she really didn't like him, she wouldn't have stood up to Agatha on his behalf the way she did. That spoke volumes in regards to how much she cared about him.

"Thanks...for being honest with me," Sorey said with a slight shrug. "Though I do have to admit, I'm surprised to hear all of this from you of all people. You've been nothing but nice to me since I showed up, so it's kind of a shock to hear that you didn't like the idea of my...being here at all."

"I can imagine. But it was mostly because...well, with what happened to your mother, I wasn't sure if being sent to live with a relative you barely knew, who needed a lot of personal care himself, wouldn't exactly be fair to you."

So that was it. Lailah was thinking about Sorey and his feelings on the matter as well. It really didn't have anything to do with his being autistic or old enough to do things himself. A wave of relief washed over him. He had always believed in Lailah and knew she would never think that Sorey was a burden. Still, hearing this made him feel...vindicated, somehow.

"Can I ask...are you happy here in Elysia?"

It didn't take much for Sorey to answer. "Yes, I am. I mean, I wish the circumstances that led to me living here were...different, but I like it."

"Do you miss Camlann?"

Sorey paused, finding himself lost in thought. Camlann...did he miss it? It had been so long since he had been there. He certainly missed his old house and his old bedroom, the places where he always felt the safest even during the lowest points of his life. Seeing his mother in the kitchen making dinner or giving him a friendly word of advice. Sitting on the couch with her, watching history documentaries on TV. Exploring the house, pretending to be an archaeologist and claiming the furniture was ruins when he was seven or eight years old, throwing the cushions and pillows all over the place. The backyard deck where he and his mother would sit and watch the sky change color and the hummingbirds flutter about during the summer. The flowers Selene would plant in both yards, especially her favorite red and pink petunias. The little narrow garden that lined up against their fence, just a stretch of soil abounding in his mother's favorite flowers, some of which she said were given to her by her own mother. Of course, that house wasn't his anymore. The city took it, and he had long since accepted that he could never go back.

He certainly missed his friends. Rose Callahan, her red hair, blue eyes, happy-go-lucky nature and penchant for being the mood maker of the party. Bridget Verdant, his sweet, bookish, equally nerdy friend who never ran out of advice or nice things to say about everyone, even the people who did her harm. Isaac Bellomo, the goth and Sorey's ex-crush who always looked as though he never cared about anything, always making sarcastic comments about anything and everything, even to his friends. But he would go to great lengths to make sure his friends were happy, even when his own home situation was sketchy at best. The fact that he offered to let Sorey live with him if Zenrus really did kick him out spoke volumes about how much he really did care underneath his stoic, cynical facade. The librarian who worked at the Camlann Memorial Library, Mrs. Tipton, who always helped Sorey get the books he wanted or needed, and never raised her voice at all. The school social worker, Miss Holmes, who listened to his worries and fears without complaint and never wavered in her belief in his talents, who made his high school years bearable.

As far as the good things went...that was it. There were a few stores that Sorey liked visiting, but the stores in Ladylake had much bigger selections in just about everything. Even their library was much bigger than the one in Camlann. He certainly didn't miss the cruel people he had to deal with way back when. All the kids who bullied him throughout his school years. Aggravated adults who either couldn't understand Sorey or didn't want him around to begin with. The people who constantly yelled at Selene for just about anything she did or didn't do. Those creepy cricket spiders that would hop around in the basement every autumn. The angry guy who ran the pierogi stand and always accused Sorey of stealing even though he never did anything wrong. Maotelus, Sorey was glad he didn't have to deal with him anymore! Basically, Camlann's negatives outweighed the positives. Elysia's positives outweighed the negatives.

"I suppose. But...I don't feel anything toward it," Sorey finally answered. "I mean, I definitely miss my friends. Honestly, they're the only thing that was really...good about Camlann. To me, at least."

"I see."

"I like being here."

Lailah smiled again. "I'm glad. Oh! I suppose I should get dinner started."

Sorey stood up from the table. "Would you mind if I help?"

"Not at all. Of course!"

* * *

"How long have we been standing here again?" Edna quipped, spinning her umbrella around. "Hey, Meebo. You sure you told Zaveid to meet us here and not someplace else?"

"He said he'd be here!" Mikleo shot back.

Alisha held both arms out. "Now now, you two. We're still early, so he'll show up."

Mikleo, Alisha, Edna, and Sergei were in a park in Ladylake, the same one where Mikleo and Sorey had part of their date a while back. Mikleo had arranged for everyone to meet up to discuss something important. But one member of their group hadn't shown up yet. Mikleo checked his cellphone. It was still 4:22 PM. Sergei sat on a bench, reading a large, heavy book on the Battle of Valhalla. Alisha kept looking towards the street, her hazel eyes searching for anyone who might stand out. Particularly, their friend who still hadn't arrived.

"I bet Zaveid's probably hooking up with some girl and boning her as we speak," Edna quipped, kicking her legs up and down. "He's such a pig. Pigveid!"

"For all we know, he might have gotten stuck in some traffic," Sergei noted, his eyes still glued to his book. "People are probably getting ready for Thanksgiving right about now."

"That seems like a reasonable explanation," Alisha agreed, twirling a strand of her hair around an index finger.

Just as they were going to ponder more about his late arrival, a tall man with dark, deeply tanned skin and long, silver hair tipped green suddenly popped into view. "Yo! Zaveid is in the house!" He boomed in his deep voice, hoping for a welcoming committee. But when he opened his eyes, all he got were perplexed stares in his direction. Edna simply shot an annoyed glare at him, her bright blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"Awww, come on! That's no way to give your dear friend Zaveid a welcome! What's with the cold reception?" He bellowed with intentional, melodramatic flourish. "Wait, am I late?"

"Only by the skin of your teeth," Mikleo retorted, waving his cellphone at him like he was using a stick to point at him.

Zaveid brushed a hand through his long hair. "Sorry. Thanksgiving traffic. But I'm here now, aren't I?"

"And actually wearing a shirt today," Edna quipped. "About time. I was getting sick of having to stare at your gross nipples all the time."

Just hearing that made both Alisha and Sergei turn bright red. "Ed-Edna! Should you really say stuff like that out loud?"

Not wanting this conversation to go into an unpleasant direction, Sergei interrupted the conversation. "Alright, now that everyone's here, how about we get started?" He turned to face Mikleo. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Mikleo scanned the audience before him. Alisha, Sergei, Edna, and Zaveid were all here at last. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Alright, so...Alisha found out Sorey's birthday is coming up in a few days. I thought maybe, if it's not too much trouble for any of you, we could get together at his house and throw him a surprise birthday party," He explained, his voice clear and calm. Every one of his friends listened in silence, not wanting to interrupt. "I already asked Mom about this, and she's on board, but I haven't told Gramps yet. I want to know what you guys think before I ask him."

Alisha's lips curled upward into a smile. "I think that's a wonderful idea. You really love him, don't you?" She asked, her voice soft at the romance of it all.

It was redundant of her to ask, as Mikleo flushed the second Alisha finished that sentence. That told everyone all they needed to know. Zaveid leaned forward and poked Mikleo's arm with his elbow, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ooooh! Do I see love in the air? Look how red you are, Mikster!" Zaveid teased.

"Shut up! Yeah, I do! Okay?" Mikleo snapped, flustered. "Do you guys wanna do this or not?" Suddenly, Mikleo found himself regretting gathering everyone here like this. If all of this playful teasing continued, he wasn't sure how long he'd last. Now he wished this whole thing would be done and over with.

"I don't see why not," Sergei answered. "I have plenty of free time this week now that my exams are close to being done, so I'd love to."

"Count me in, too," Alisha stepped forward, clasping her hands together. "I'm just sorry I only found out about his birthday recently and not sooner. I'd love to get something for him."

Edna simply kicked her legs up and down on the bench. "Sure. I have nothing better to do anyway. I'll have to ask Eizen if I can go, but knowing him, he'll probably say yes."

Now that was new. Mikleo's eyebrows rose. Edna actually wanted to go to a birthday party? One that Mikleo was going to arrange? He was sure she would say no, especially since Edna and Sorey barely interacted much. Plus, she still had that blase, disinterested look on her face. It was pretty much her default expression.

"I'm surprised, Edna," Mikleo noted aloud. "Don't you normally hate these kinds of things? Plus, you barely know Sorey."

"Yeah, I do. But I've been bored, so I'll go. Besides, I admit Sorey's...pretty okay."

Everyone suddenly turned to Zaveid with expectant gazes. Zaveid could feel their stares piercing his soul, wondering if he was being sized up. But Mikleo could tell what he was really thinking. "What? You wanna drool at my muscles again?" Zaveid asked, putting a hand on his hip.

"No. We'll live," Mikleo deadpanned. "Do you want to come, too?"

"Sure! Why not? I haven't seen Sorey in a while, and I do wanna make sure he's the right guy for you."

Mikleo couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. "He's fine, Zaveid. He's nothing like Cam."

"I know, I know."

"So we're all in, then? Good," Mikleo told everyone. "But don't tell Sorey about any of this. I want it to be a surprise. Deal?"

"Whatever," Edna responded, tapping the tip of her umbrella into the ground, making little holes in the dirt.

With that, the plans were set. Mikleo made a mental note to call Zenrus shortly after this. He couldn't help but wonder if Zenrus would even like the idea. Or Sorey, for that matter. Did Sorey like surprises? Sorey did genuinely like the ice cream Mikleo made for him after his fall in the ruins, so it didn't seem like he was averse to them as long as they were good. But Mikleo did want to keep Sorey's sensory issues in mind as well. Definitely no loud music or flashing lights. Those would be way too overstimulating for him. Good thing Zenrus never bought things like boomboxes or music players. He figured a smaller, more sensible get-together would suffice. As Mikleo was deep in thought, Alisha, Sergei, and Edna clustered together, lost in their own conversation. The younger man barely noticed a large shadow looming over him.

"Hey," Zaveid's deep voice pulled Mikleo out of his reverie. Instead of seeing Zaveid's wide, proud smile, the muscular man stared down at him with a softer, more concerned expression. "What's been going on? I heard Michael got you good. Some of the neighbors were talking."

So Zaveid was worried. Mikleo did wonder why he never told Zaveid about Michael's drunken rage. Then again, he knew Zaveid had his own problems to worry about. The last thing he wanted was to burden anyone with his baggage and rely on them too much. But he knew Zaveid cared for him as well, and didn't mind lending a friendly ear and a shoulder to cry on. He was glad he had his friends for support, Zaveid included.

"Yeah, he did," For a moment, Mikleo's voice lodged in his throat. Eventually, he told Zaveid everything. It didn't take long for the older man's orange eyes to flare up, his teeth to clench, and a hand to ball into a fist.

"That fucking bastard," Zaveid could feel his arm tighten as he balled his fist. Mikleo could see that he looked like he wanted to punch someone so hard they'd knock their teeth out. His voice was much lower, but grew more aggressive with every word he spoke. "I swear to Maotelus, if that crazy uncle of yours comes within ten feet of me, I'm gonna shove all the eggs in my fridge so far up his ass he'll be shitting yolk for a week!" He growled.

Oddly enough, Mikleo could barely hold back a chuckle. The mental image of Zaveid shoving eggs up Michael's butt was admittedly funny. Plus, he did appreciate Zaveid offering to lend a hand. That told him all he needed to know about how much Zaveid cared for him.

"Alright, let's keep the threats of anal penetration to a minimum," Mikleo told him. "Besides, Mom already dealt with him, so he won't be seeing us anymore."

"He better not," He growled. Mikleo winced when he heard the cracking sounds Zaveid made on his knuckles. Soon, the man's anger melted away. "Anyway, I'm just glad you okay, Mikky-boy. I don't know what I'd do if that bastard-"

"I know."

"Still, don't hesitate to let me know if anything's bothering you."

"Yeah. I will."

"Anyway…" Zaveid leaned closer, putting a hand over the side of his mouth to muffle his voice. "Gimme some juicy details. How are things between you and Sorey? You get past first base yet?"

It was easy for Mikleo to go from calm and collected to red-faced and flustered within seconds. Blood rushed to Mikleo's face, and he backed out from underneath Zaveid. "None of your damn business! Quit trying to pry into my love life!"

"Come on, Mikky-boy! I'm an expert on love! At least let me give you some romantic advice!"

"I'll live, thanks."

To Mikleo's intense relief, Zaveid dropped the subject right there and went off to talk with the rest of the gang. Probably to flirt with Alisha and deliberately make Sergei freak out, like he always did whenever he saw any pretty girl. Then again, Zaveid wasn't known as a womanizer for nothing. Still, Mikleo crossed his arms, losing himself in thought once again. All he felt he could do right now was hope that Sorey would like the surprise birthday party he'd throw for him. With that in mind, Mikleo pulled his phone out and made a call.

"Hey, Gramps. It's me. I was wondering if I could ask you something…"

* * *

 **A/N** : One chapter left! We're reaching the home stretch! Stay tuned for the finale!


	22. Epilogue: Home Is Where Love Is

Chapter 22 (Final): Home Is Where Love Is

Today, Sorey had done nothing but smile. It was three days before his birthday, and today had been nothing but absolutely wonderful. Sorey skipped-No, seriously, skipped-through the halls of Ladylake University, humming a mirthful tune to himself after one of his classes let out for the day. The orange feathers on his ears bounced up and down with every step he skipped, looking just as merry and jovial as Sorey was right now. He was basically radiating nothing but pure, undiluted joy, and he felt on top of the world. Not even the sun shining its light rather mercilessly down on Ladylake could put his mood down, and Sorey normally couldn't stand any kind of bright light flashing in his line of vision from any direction.

So many good things had happened, and Sorey couldn't stop thinking about them. He somehow managed to get A's on several tests in different classes, including algebra, and math wasn't exactly a subject that he got along well with. Right now, he had plenty of time to hang out with his friends and boyfriend, and was on his way to the dining area. He pulled out his phone and read the texts in question. They were from Mikleo, and had been sent just a couple minutes ago.

 _Hey Sorey. Alisha, Sergei, and I are downstairs in front of the pizza place. Want to stop by?_

No way was Sorey going to miss that opportunity. _Sure! I'm on my way! :D_

Plus, he had some big news to share with him. Sure enough, when Sorey got there, Mikleo was sitting at one of the tables, right across from Alisha and Sergei. He didn't hesitate to strut right over to them, greeting them with a wave of his hand and a big smile.

"Hey guys!" Sorey sat right next to Mikleo, who backed off a bit to let his boyfriend sit down.

"Hey, Sorey," Sergei was the first to greet him.

Alisha was staring down at a chemistry assignment she was working on, so she only waved at him. Mikleo flashed a curious smile. "Somebody's bright eyed and bushy tailed today."

Understatement. Sorey couldn't keep the overflowing happiness inside. All he could do to keep himself together was flap his hands up and down rapidly. "That's because I am bright eyed and bushy tailed today!"

"What exactly are you all bright eyed and bushy tailed about?"

Sorey pulled out his phone and almost shoved it right into Mikleo's face. The phone was so close to Mikleo's nose, the tip almost touched the screen. "Have you seen this yet?!"

Ignoring the fact that Sorey's phone was way too close to his face, Mikleo simply took the phone from his hand and looked at the contents himself. Suddenly, his lilac eyes shrunk in surprise. "No way! Volume 7 of the Celestial Record is going to come out next November?!"

"Wait, what?!" Upon hearing the news, both Sergei and Alisha leaned in to get a look at Sorey's phone. It was true. A website Sorey had pulled up said that the author of the Celestial Record series was working on her next book, which was to come out in November of next year. Not only that, the authoress said that she was very close to finishing the series. "Are you serious?"

"I know, right?! Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God!" Sorey squealed, gushing like a complete fanboy. Given that he really was a fanboy over the series, that came as no surprise. "I wasn't sure if you guys knew about it or not, and I found out just this morning before class, so I just HAD to tell you all about it!" He still couldn't find it in himself to stop shaking his hands. The happiness and joy he felt was far to overwhelming for him to do anything else, not that he or anyone else cared. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, and his green eyes were sparkling with absolute joy.

"Awww. I'm kind of sad she's going to end it soon," Alisha mused aloud, taking the phone from Mikleo's hand and handing it back to Sorey. "Still, I wonder if this means she'll finally resolve volume six's massive cliffhanger," And just like that, her smile returned.

"I agree wholeheartedly," Sergei said, wrapping his arm around Alisha and pulling her close. "Then again, I'm wondering if Farah and Garr will ever get together."

Alisha laughed before giving Sergei a gentle shove on his shoulder. "Oh, Sergei! You're such a romantic!"

Before long, Alisha and Sergei were so lost in their conversation that they completely forgot that Mikleo and Sorey were even there. They didn't mind, though. In fact, the boys couldn't help but feel they really did look cute together. Sorey leaned over to Mikleo and whispered, "Think we should give them some time alone for a bit?"

Mikleo nodded in agreement. "Sure. I did want to ask you something, so how about we go over there?" The white haired boy replied, pointing to an area a few feet from their table. The boys stood up and walked near the entrance of the food store the table was just a couple feet away from. They didn't go inside, as they weren't going to anyway.

"So you wanted to ask me something?" Sorey reminded him right afterward.

"Yeah," Mikleo stole a glance over at Alisha and Sergei before returning to face Sorey. He kept his face soft but stoic as he finally asked, "Would it be alright if I...took you out on your birthday?"

Took him out? It didn't take much for Sorey to figure out what he was asking. "Like...on a date?" Suddenly, Sorey was overcome with jitters, and he could feel his legs shaking like leaves.

"Yeah. I figured since your birthday's coming up, I thought maybe I could...take you out and we could have some fun. Is that okay?" Mikleo asked.

Okay? Sorey couldn't believe Mikleo was being so modest about this. Any jitters he had finally settled, and his green eyes were alive with light and life again. "Seriously?! Of course it's okay! I'd love to! Oh my goodness!" It was impossible for Sorey to contain his overwhelming joy. His cup of happiness had been full before, but with this, it was overflowing, and he couldn't resist jumping up and down and flapping his hands for a brief moment.

"Oh!" Just as quickly, he came to a stop, mentally telling himself to calm down a bit. "I think I ought to ask Gramps and Lailah first, though."

"Sure. That's alright. Let me know if they say yes. Okay?"

Sorey nodded, then looked down at his phone. "Looks like I better get to class now," As much as it pained him to leave his friends right now, he reminded himself he could see them again later. Besides, he had something else to look forward to now. "I'll see you later!" Sorey turned around and bounded away before he could even see Mikleo wave back at him. But Mikleo smiled as he waved goodbye, right before returning to the table.

"Well? What'd he say?" Alisha asked, lowering her voice down to a whisper.

Mikleo held a hand over the side of his mouth as he whispered back to them, "He's totally cool with it. I already told Gramps and Lailah about it yesterday, that way you guys can help them set everything up while we're gone."

With Sorey gone at the moment, Sergei couldn't help but look down at the corridor in question, looking pensive. "Will Sorey even like what we're planning, though? What if the surprise proves to be too much for him?"

Eyebrows raised, Mikleo crossed his arms. "You insult me, Sergei. I already took some of Sorey's sensory preferences and sensitivities into consideration. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

At least, Mikleo hoped he did. By Maotelus, he really did hope Sorey liked what he had in store for him. He was happy with the prospect of going on a date on his birthday, so there was that.

* * *

The day of Sorey's birthday finally arrived, and it was blessed with a pristine blue sky. Sunlight illuminated the entire mountain, giving it a distinct, ephemeral glow that was unmatched by any other form of nature. Since today was his birthday, Sorey decided to wear one of his favorite outfits for today: a black, short sleeved shirt underneath a long sleeved, dark blue button-up, black jeans, grey boots, fluffy white earmuffs, and a sleeveless white hoodie with navy blue markings on the front. That way, he wouldn't feel too cold or too confined during his date. As he brushed his hair in the bathroom, he felt something soft rub against his leg. He looked down and saw Morgrim rubbing herself against him.

"Hey there, Morgrim," Sorey bent down to stroke the cat's head, smiling. Morgrim returned the gesture by rubbing her head against his hand, begging for more. "Are you telling me happy birthday, too? Thanks!" Even though Sorey had only known Morgrim since April, he never got tired of petting her, stroking her soft fur, and cuddling with her. She was a good little cat.

"Meow," Morgrim gave a content mew before walking out of the bathroom, giving Sorey his privacy.

After that, Sorey went down to the kitchen to have breakfast with everyone before checking to make sure he had everything in his bag. "Money, ID, phone, keys, library card…" Zenrus couldn't help but smile as he watched Sorey look through his things.

"Are you excited for today?" Zenrus asked.

Now that everything was in place, Sorey slipped his backpack on. "You bet I am!" He announced, beaming with confidence. "Muse said she's gonna drop us off and then pick us up. We're going to the park first," Sorey explained further.

"Well, I hope you have a good time, but don't stay out too long," Zenrus advised. It was already 8:30 AM, rather early for a date. "We need you to be back before twelve thirty."

"Got it."

Suddenly, honking noises from outside blared. Muse was here already? Sorey immediately looked out the door to see if it was her. Muse held her head out of the driver's window, waving at him. "Wow, that was quick," Sorey mused. Then he turned to Zenrus and Lailah, giving them quick hugs. "I'll be back before you know it."

"You two have fun," Lailah said.

With that, Sorey bounded out the door and flew straight into the car. Once the car pulled away, Zenrus and Lailah exchanged knowing glances at one another. Sorey was gone now. Both of them smiled at each other.

"I'll call everyone," Lailah suggested, reaching for the phone.

Zenrus nodded in agreement, a flicker of pride gleaming in his eyes. "We'd better get started then."

It didn't take much time for Muse to get to the park, since it was a short distance away by car. Once they got there, Sorey and Mikleo hopped right out. "Call me or text me when you want to be picked up or if anything happens, okay?" Muse advised, her spindly fingers fussing with a piece of the steering wheel. Both boys told her they'd be fine, and they'd call if anything was up. Feeling reassured, Muse waved goodbye and pulled away, leaving the two boys alone in the park. Now they had a good chunk of the day all to themselves. Mikleo's heart warmed as he saw Sorey grinning to himself, like he couldn't contain his happiness. This was going to be a good day.

Unsurprisingly, Ladylake park had changed since their first date. The ground beneath them was a vibrant patchwork quilt of autumn leaves that had long since fallen off their branches. An abundance of bright, sunny yellows, subdued orange ones, faded brown leaves that curled inward, and the red leaves were beginning to lose their intense coloring. Some of the nearby trees were looking more and more bare, with many of them losing half of their leaves, like they never had any on them at all. The birds didn't sing as much anymore, what with winter coming up. Now, the leaves crunching under their sneakers and the squirrels munching on acorns served as the theme song of late autumn. Of course, that didn't deter the boys one bit. They found a nearby trail and decided to take a stroll.

"Brrrr!" Sorey shivered as the frigid cold found chinks in his clothing, sending an icy chill through him. He shoved his hands into the big pocket of his hoodie, warming them against the soft cotton, glad that he brought earmuffs today. "Man, it got cold quick!"

Mikleo was better protected against the cold. A big, baggy, pale blue sweater and white pants formed barriers over his small, slender form, though his black sneakers provided good enough protection for his feet. A sea green scarf coiled around his neck, soft and warm against his neck. Maybe a little too warm, as it started to scratch at his chin a bit. As the two boys walked on the dirt path, Mikleo slid his fingers into one end of the scarf, fiddling with the stringy ends.

"It sure did," He agreed. Mikleo quickly changed the subject, thinking that talking about the cold wasn't going to make it warmer. "Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

Sorey looked up pensively, losing himself in thought. He focused his gaze on the leaves still hanging onto the trees, as the intense blue of the sky made his eyes hurt, even when he glanced at it for a second at least. "Not at the moment. I haven't thought much about it," Sorey answered. His cheeks turned a sweet shade of pink, obviously from the chilly winds. Mikleo smiled. He thought the color looked cute on him. "I know Lailah did buy a turkey last week, and she's making some other stuff as well. Do you and Muse have any plans?"

Mikleo shrugged. "We usually just have some turkey and spend the day together. That's it. It's...not the same without Dad. But I wouldn't spend my Thanksgiving any other way."

"I'll bet. I'm sure your dad would want you and Muse to be thankful for all life has given you no matter what, even if he's gone."

"Yes. Yes he would."

"I know what I'm definitely thankful for."

"What's that?"

Right then, Sorey stopped in his tracks and turned to face Mikleo. Of course, he stared down at Mikleo's scarf, avoiding his gaze. "Lots of things. Gramps, Lailah, everyone at school, coming here...and you."

Mikleo's cheeks glowed an embarrassing shade of burgundy. Blushing furiously, Mikleo buried his mouth underneath his scarf. This was too much. Why did Sorey have to be so sweet? Or wonderfully, painfully romantic, for that matter. Mikleo questioned whether he even deserved having Sorey as his boyfriend. "Gosh, you're such a sap. I swear, you must have swallowed a romance novel or something."

"But I really mean it!" Sorey exclaimed.

He was right about that one. Mikleo flashed a grateful grin in his direction, keeping his lilac eyes on Sorey and only Sorey. Not many people had said things like that to Mikleo before. But here came this sweet, awkward person, with his unsteady ways, contagious, mirthful laughter, sincere, shy smile, and green eyes that always sparkled in that special, happy way that he always seemed to reserve for Mikleo alone. Plus, he knew Sorey meant every word he said. Sorey had told him he was grateful for Mikleo's friendship and kindness multiple times, especially before they started dating.

"...Thanks," Mikleo murmured softly, his voice barely above a whisper. However, the park was silent except for the rustling leaves and the soft breeze, so Sorey heard the whisper loud and clear.

Sorey was about to respond, but something caught his eyes. He turned around, noticing something in the distance. Suddenly, his mouth spread into a large smile, so big that both sides were ear to ear, and he couldn't help but squeal with delight.

"What's up?"

"Look! Over there!" Sorey pointed further down the dirt path.

Cutting through the trees and onto the dirt path about twenty feet away was a young deer, with a stout body, slender legs, and large, round ears that stood upward. Sorey met the deer's eyes, its black nose standing out from the rest of its brown and white fur. On the deer's head was a set of white, stately antlers that weren't much bigger than its head, donning only three sharp points on each one. A young buck, Sorey assumed.

"Wow…" Both boys couldn't help but be in awe at the sight of this graceful creature.

"It looks to be about two and a half years old," Mikleo mused aloud, but kept his voice low so he wouldn't scare it away. "It's antlers aren't too big."

On the other hand, Sorey was speechless. Just the sight of this beautiful creature stripped him of any form of communication, but in the best possible way. There it was, just staring back at them with its round eyes, its stance rigid and on guard. Sorey had seen plenty of deer in his lifetime, mostly does, and even the occasional fawn, or a family of them. But seeing bucks with actual antlers was rare, and the last time he saw a male deer was maybe three or four years ago. The deer didn't do much except cock its head to the side a little bit, as if sizing Sorey up. Sorey wanted so badly to get his phone out and take a picture, but feared that even the tiniest movement might frighten it and run away.

But the urge to get a closer look seized him. Silently and slowly, Sorey put one foot in front of the other, keeping his movements slow like a snail. With every step he took, the deer was closer. Closer...closer...leaves crunched underneath his feet, but his movements didn't scare the deer away. Sorey could only smile as he ambled and kept his gaze fixated on the deer.

"Sorey? I don't think-" Mikleo whispered, but he could tell his boyfriend was too entranced to pay attention.

Suddenly, the deer turned to look towards the woods. With a great leap, it pranced away from the dirt road, quicker than Sorey could see its antlers move. Just like that, the deer was gone in a flash. "Awwwww!" Sorey groaned, having watched the deer leap away. "I wanted to look at it some more!"

Mikleo caught up to Sorey and grinned, cellphone in hand. "Don't worry. I got pics."

Just like that, Sorey's sorrow had vanished. "Ooooh! Can I see?"

Mikleo pulled the pictures up on his phone. The deer looked so regal and elegant even in some of the grainy photos. Some of them were zoomed in, so the boys were able to make out the finer details on its face, like its white chin.

"You had your phone on silent, right? I'm surprised it didn't run when you started taking pictures."

"That, and I had the flash off."

"Ohhhh."

Knowing there wasn't much to do here now, the boys resumed their trek through the woods, happy to have seen something nice. Sorey in particular couldn't think of anything else except the deer, looking up at the trees as he walked, lost in the happy memory. All of its features were branded in his brain: It's long, slender neck, the deer's graceful, elegant, stick-like legs, it's round, black nose, the stately antlers on its head...Sorey couldn't wait to get home and tell Zenrus and Lailah all about it.

* * *

"Hey, Kyme! The presents go here!" Mason yelled from inside the living room, pointing to a little pyramid of delicately wrapped presents in the living room. With two small boxes in hand, both of which took up all of his arms, Kyme found the pile and gently put them down.

"Phew, I thought for sure I was gonna drop them!" Kyme huffed, standing up and returning to the dining room. His hands throbbed, feeling like they were being pulled, sore from having carried them around for so long.

The Shepherd house was abuzz with activity, and people were walking to and fro. Alisha had just finished putting one of Zenrus's tablecloths on the table; a deep, rich purple one to be exact. No sooner than she finished did Sergei pop in and start setting plates and utensils down. He was careful to set them down gently, as they were some of Zenrus's best plates, and had intricate green leaves and birds painted on them. Just as he finished putting the last of the knives down, Lailah walked into the room humming a tune, putting a plate of cookies down on the table. Both Alisha and Sergei's noses caught the sweet, dough-like scent, and the cookies themselves were warm to the touch.

"What time is it right now?" Alisha asked.

Sergei pulled his sleeve back and glanced at his watch. "It's 10:36 right now, so we still have another two hours," He explained, pushing his sleeve back to where it was.

An oven dinged, and Zaveid was quick to throw some oven gloves on his hands before pulling the contents out. Edna simply stood in the kitchen, right next to the sink, busy preparing something of her own. Two small, yellow cakes with thin brown layers had been placed on a smaller plate. Edna grinned to herself as she got a good look at her creation. She didn't even try to pay attention to Zaveid, even though she did notice Lailah's oven mitts were way too small for him.

"Alright! The cake is ready!" Zaveid placed a large, rectangular container down on another side of the counter, watching as the steam billowed out from the top.

Just then, Lailah twirled around and raced back to the kitchen. "Thank you, Zaveid. I'll start decorating it now," She was quick to pull out a can of chocolate frosting. With that, Zaveid walked out of the kitchen, wondering if there was something else he could do.

"Have you seen Mr. Shepherd?" Alisha asked.

"Last I checked, he and Muse were upstairs going through some things," Zaveid answered. Alisha didn't ask for specifics, as she immediately joined Sergei in watching Lailah spread frosting over the cake. By this point, Kyme had gone upstairs, and Mason was the only other person in the living room right now.

Mason crossed his arms, smiling as he watched everyone run to and fro. "It seems like things are going pretty smoothly," He pointed out.

Zaveid had to admit, Mason was right. In just a few short hours, they had already brought in several boxes of presents, and the cake came out good. All that was left was decorating the cake and Zenrus finishing up whatever he was working on. Better yet, they still had a lot of time before Sorey and Mikleo were expected to come home. Everyone was hard at work, and all of this was for one person. Zaveid grinned.

"It sure is. I bet Sorey's gonna have a ball!"

The two men stood in the living room by themselves, unoccupied and unsure of what else to do right now, since everyone else was working. Suddenly, they noticed a small figure join them with a disinterested look on her face. In came Edna, holding the plate of cakes she had been working on. She looked up at the two men, her pale blue eyes ambivalent, but still gleaming with a hint of curiosity.

"Hey, Zaveid. Mason. I made a snack for you guys," She told them, holding the cakes up so they could get a good look at them. "Try it."

"Whoa!" Zaveid couldn't prevent the ungraceful dropping of his jaw. "Castella! That's one of my faves!" He exclaimed joyfully. The sight of those perfectly spongy, delectable golden cakes sitting before him, seemingly calling his name, was enough to make him want to drool right in front of Edna. On the other hand, Mason simply raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his red hair, perplexed.

"You made a treat for us?" Mason questioned. The idea of Edna cooking at all was quite alien to him. Anyone who knew Edna, even for a short while, knew that she hated doing any kind of cooking.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she shot a glare at the two men. "Well, that was rude!" Offended by Mason's question, Edna was quick to chastise him. "You think I'm incapable of cooking? I'm a girl, you realize."

Both men exchanged confused glances at what another. What brought that on? Zaveid told her, "You do know your gender has nothing to do with how well you cook, right?" Edna was only twelve years old. Why did she feel the need to equate cooking with her gender? He couldn't help but find that notion to be rather old-fashioned, even a little sexist. Then again, Zaveid liked any girl whether they could cook or not, regardless of their view on that notion. Well, any girl who was eighteen and older, at least.

Edna rolled her eyes. "I blame my parents for trying to force their conservative, overly traditional views on me," She lifted the plate of cakes closer to them. "Now quit being difficult and put it in your mouth."

"I gotta say, this looks really good," Mason grabbed a plastic fork and cut a piece off.

"Hey! I want some of that!" Zaveid followed suit and pulled off a bigger piece.

They didn't notice Edna grinning as the two men took some bites out of their castella cakes. At first, it was soft and spongy, melting on their tongues. But out of nowhere, their mouths were suddenly boiling, like their taste buds had been set on fire. In particular, Zaveid couldn't bear the scorching heat in his mouth and started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Hoooooot!" Zaveid bellowed, bolting into the kitchen like the house was on fire. He didn't even notice that he almost bumped into Alisha and knocked her off her feet.

On the other hand, Mason fared better. The piece he ate was much smaller, though it was still hot. He could only cough as the castella went down his throat. "Holy crap! Edna, did you put some weird hot sauce in these or something?!" Mason yelped.

"Wateeeeeer!" Zaveid's screaming could be heard throughout the entire house. Soon, they all heard the sound of running water, and Lailah could only watch as the burly man downed a large amount of it. He didn't even have the decency to get a cup. Alisha and Sergei simply exchanged perplexed looks, wondering what the heck was going on.

Edna simply darted her eyes down to the castellas she made and quipped, "So these are no good either. Welp. Thanks, my trusty taste testers."

Taste testers? It didn't take long for Mason to figure it out. Edna tricked him and Zaveid into eating her boiling hot food! He was quick to yank the plate out of Edna's hands, holding it high in the air so she wouldn't reach. "I'll be taking these, thank you!" Mason exclaimed, thankful that he was able to get them away from her, that way nobody else would suffer from this cruel joke.

Suddenly, Mason could hear fast footsteps coming down the stairs. Down came Muse, her braided ponytail flying all over the place as she scrambled into the living room. She stopped to catch her breath, huffing and puffing as she took in huge gasps of air before finally getting her voice back.

"What was all that screaming just now?" Muse asked in between breaths. "Is someone hurt?"

"If someone eating a castella cake full of something that makes your entire mouth feel like it's on fire counts as someone getting hurt, then yes," Mason explained, pointing to the kitchen. Zaveid sat on a chair, hunched over the counter, heaving and gasping for air. Finally, the burning sensation in his mouth was gone, though he could feel the heat still lingering on his tongue. Sergei gave him a sympathetic frown and simply rubbed his shoulder in support. Seeing that things were alright as of right now, Lailah returned to decorating the cake.

Muse shot an angry glare in Edna's direction. It took only seconds for her to figure out what happened, and she didn't waste any time in laying down the culprit's sentence. "Edna. You're banned from the kitchen."

Edna simply shrugged, unphased. "Whatever. Cooking is boring anyway."

"I'm never gonna look at castellas the same way again…" Zaveid moaned, burying his face in his arms, still reeling from the trauma.

* * *

After a long time spent in the park, Mikleo suggested that they visit a little shop nearby, called One Thousand Villages. It was a tiny little souvenir shop, and all of the products were handmade. Sorey could see lots of little knick-knacks everywhere, from fingerless gloves to books with famous quotes inside them with covers made of silk, leather, or whatever else. Sorey's green eyes darted all over the store, catching sight of anything and everything in front of him.

"Wow. This is a cute little place," Sorey mused aloud. "Do you come here a lot?"

Mikleo bent down to look at some clay figurines. "Not a whole lot. Only sometimes. Mom really likes the stuff they have here," He explained, his voice far away as he continued to examine the clay figurines before him.

As much as Sorey liked the store, he couldn't help but feel it was a little confining. There were so many items on display, many of them on big stands that took up a lot of space. Sorey found himself trying to squeeze through narrow spaces between them while taking care not to bump into anything and wind up breaking something. No way did he want to have that happen. But one thing did catch his eye. It was a small necklace, mostly a black string and a tear-dropped shaped silver charm hanging from it. Right in the middle was a small jewel, pale blue, almost turquoise. Just like Mikleo's hair. Sorey could tell the jewel was fake, but that didn't make it any less pretty in his eyes.

Sorey took the tiny necklace in his hands, examining it closely. ' _This would be perfect for Mikleo!'_ Sorey thought, beaming at the idea of Mikleo wearing this. Sure, it was Sorey's birthday, but he felt Mikleo deserved something nice for taking him out. His green eyes darted around the room, looking for Mikleo. He wasn't around. Probably way in the back, Sorey assumed. Perfect. Sorey thanked his lucky stars he brought some money with him, and it helped that he could actually afford it. With that in mind, Sorey went to the register and paid for the necklace.

"Hey, Sorey," Just as Sorey received his purchase, Mikleo ambled out from the back room. "Have you seen some of this new stuff? It's really cool!"

The boys poked around for a while before Mikleo found something he liked and bought it. After that, they were back out on the sidewalk, watching as people walked to and fro. Sorey found this to be the perfect opportunity. He smiled brightly as he handed the small bag to Mikleo.

"Mikleo? I bought this for you," Sorey told him, cheeks turning red. "Consider this a thank you gift for all you've done for me."

Mikleo's purple eyes widened. "Whoa. Sorey...seriously?" Of course Mikleo would be surprised. Sorey knew that would happen. Even so, Mikleo took the bag and pulled the necklace out. "You got this for me?"

"Yeah!" Sorey affirmed with a nod. "I know it's my birthday and all, but I saw it and it reminded me of you, so...I thought I'd buy you something nice to thank you for...well, being you!"

Relief and gratitude settled over Mikleo's face, and his expression softened. He held the bag and necklace to his chest, as though it were a lost treasure from millions of years ago that had been beautifully preserved. Sorey's heart warmed, but he did avert his gaze, finding the sight of Mikleo looking so pretty and touched by his gesture to be a little too much.

"You didn't need to do this, but...thanks…" Mikleo weakly replied.

Instead of replying, Sorey simply wrapped an arm around Mikleo, pulling him close, then giving him a light kiss on his forehead. Said forehead was strangely warm and soft, probably from the blood rushing to his face. Still, Sorey felt his dear boyfriend deserved at least one little kiss. Their eyes didn't meet, but right now, that wasn't important. They didn't need to look into each other's eyes to see and feel how much they loved each other in this moment. Sorey simply smiled, looking down at his flushing boyfriend, wondering if he overdid it a little with the necklace.

Until he heard the loud voice of a little boy suddenly pull them both out of their romantic moment.

"Ewwwww!"

The boys saw a child of about five or six pointing at them, accompanied by their mother. The little boy's face scrunched up, like he saw a dog poop in front of him. In that instant, Sorey knew why the boy said ew. Of course, the little boy had to scream it out loud for everyone to hear.

"Mommy! Mommy! Those big boys are kissing!" The boy yelled, waving his finger at them. "That's gross!"

Gross. Sorey hung his head down, cheeks burning. Why did this have to happen? Any joy he had was suddenly about to be kicked to the curb. He could feel strangers' stares burning into him, eyes locking onto him, wondering, judging, thinking, jumping to conclusions...Sorey wanted to go home and hide. It wasn't the first time Sorey had been on the receiving end of this, even before he came out to those he felt he could trust with that information. But he never could bring himself to get used to the pain and hurt that came with it.

"Dylan, it's not nice to say that," Thankfully, the child's mother kneeled to his level and gently chastised him. "It's not gross. What they do is their business, and you shouldn't yell about it or make fun of them," The woman shot an apologetic look in their direction before pulling her son away. "Now, come on. Mommy needs to get her new glasses."

Unease settled into Sorey's entire being. Suddenly, everything was too much. Talking turned to yelling. The sky's brightness had turned absolutely blinding. The sounds of the cars passing by turned into explosions. Sorey covered one ear with his hand, blocking it out, though it did nothing. Even looking at Mikleo was too much to bear right now.

"Sorey? Do you...want to go someplace quiet?"

His vocal chords shut down, but he nodded. Thank goodness the park was still close by, and hardly anyone was there at the moment. They sat down on a bench, surrounded by nothing but trees and nature. The second he sat down, Sorey wrapped his arms tightly around himself, leaning down as if wanting to curl into a ball. Maotelus, did he want to just go home and eat some of the mabo curry he made. But he knew he couldn't just run and hide, and he was sure the child wasn't trying to be deliberately mean. It helped somewhat that the mother scolded him and took him away, preventing a potential brouhaha. Still, being outed like that and told being with his boyfriend, the one person he loved with all his heart, was gross hurt like a knife going through his heart.

"I'd say don't take it personally, but…" Mikleo let the sentence drift away for a second before continuing. "I can tell what that kid said got to you."

For a brief moment, neither boy said anything. They simply sat on the bench in silence. Then, Sorey found his voice again. "Sorry. I wonder if maybe I shouldn't have-"

"Don't. I'm happy you did that for me."

"I know, and I'm glad you liked it...both the necklace and my...kissing you just now, but…" Sorey's eyebrows furrowed. "I have to admit, I'm scared. I've heard so many sad stories about gay people and gay couples being shunned, disowned, or even...murdered simply because they wanted to be themselves. I mean, I know things are much better now, but…"

Like Mikleo just now, Sorey let that sentence drift away. But Mikleo listened in silence. Seeing that Sorey was finished, Mikleo spoke. "You're right. There are homophobes everywhere, even in the most accepting places. I've dealt with a few myself back when I dated Uno and Cam, and I don't mean just Michael," His voice was soft but solemn, with a touch of melancholy. He wrapped his arms around one knee, pulling it close to his chest. "We can't change people's attitudes and views. They have to be the ones to decide things like that for themselves."

Sorey nodded in agreement. "Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love being with you. I'd gladly go out with you all the time, and nothing will ever stop me from loving you. Not even homophobia. But...it still hurts. How do you deal with it?"

In a way, Sorey knew the answer to that. He was no stranger to discrimination and shunning simply due to who he was, his being autistic, or being gay. The fact that he was both only made him feel more like he had a giant red target on his back. Even Sorey had insults and slurs thrown at him. He always tried to ignore it all, knowing that stuff like that wasn't worth his time. But one couldn't quite ignore the scars those awful words could leave on someone's heart and soul. Sometimes verbal abuse could hurt worse than physical beatings. Granted, Sorey had never gone through things like being jumped or beaten up for it, nor was he ever publicly humiliated about or subject to ridicule. Plus, Sorey did have his friends with him, and they supported and loved him. Even so, it still hurt to have to receive even the tiniest bit of homophobia, intentional or not.

"It's hard to deal with it," Mikleo told him calmly. "This world isn't exactly made for people who are different or don't meet society's standards."

Sorey could tell he was referring to many kinds of people with that statement. Sorey and Muse were perfect examples of that. People with different minds born into a world that expected them to sacrifice their individuality, feelings, and authentic selves in order to be accepted as human beings. Mikleo pondered it further before speaking again.

"I will say this, though. I won't deny that there's always a chance that we'll encounter some homophobia, whether it's from people who are genuinely ignorant or someone deliberately being malicious. But I don't want to be the kind of person who hides who I am. I'd rather be out and proud and not regret being myself rather than keep it all inside and cause myself unnecessary pain."

It made perfect sense. Sorey finally found it in him to look at Mikleo in this moment. Yes, Mikleo was absolutely right. Sorey wanted to be able to live life being himself, being happy with himself, rather than be forced to hide who he is for others' convenience and at the expense of his self-esteem, individuality, and happiness. He wanted to jump up and down and flap his hands really fast if he was happy, not listening to people who told him to stop because they said it was weird and inappropriate. He wanted to go on and on about ruins and history and shower Mikleo with all the love in his heart without fear or being persecuted or told what to do, what to feel, how to feel, and so on. Mikleo understood. He understood it all. A new respect for Mikleo rose in Sorey's heart.

A smile returned to his face. "That's a great way to put it...and I definitely want to follow your example. You're right," Sorey stretched his legs outward. "I want to be me, Soren Shepherd, and be happy with myself."

Mikleo nodded. "Being out and open about it does come with its own set of problems. People are more likely to hurt you that way," He said, not mincing any words. "But in the grand scheme of things, people like that aren't worth it. What's more important is that we're happy with ourselves and never let what they say get us down. At least, that's how I deal with it. I'd rather not life my life constantly being afraid of what'll happen to me."

Sound advice.

"Sorey. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you and help you any way I can."

It was then that Sorey slipped a hand into Mikleo's. The touch was soft and warm. "The same goes for you, too."

It was Mikleo's turn to smile. "I know it'll be tough. But we can help each other out if things like that happen."

"Yeah. I want to be stronger and not let stuff like that get to me, even if it hurts so, so, so bad."

"But there's no shame in showing weakness, either."

Sorey let go of Mikleo's hand and stretched his arms into the air. "Mmmm! Anyway, let's forget about all this sad stuff. I'm getting tired of talking about it. What time is it right now?"

Pulling his cellphone out, Mikleo checked the time. "It's almost noon."

Noon...Zenrus wanted him and Mikleo home by twelve thirty, and that was half an hour away. Sorey's heart ached. He had wanted to spend more time with Mikleo! But curfews were curfews, and Sorey knew he could spend time with Mikleo after this date. Sorey simply smiled and said, "For what it's worth, I really did enjoy our date today."

"I'm glad you did."

With that, Mikleo called his mother and asked her to pick them up. It didn't take long for her to arrive, and before they knew it, they were in front of the Shepherd house. Sorey did wonder why she and Mikleo got out of the car as soon as he did. Did they want to speak with him about something and have Zenrus and Lailah be involved as well? He didn't get the chance to ask, as both Muse and Mikleo beckoned for him to follow them inside. Sorey could feel the hairs on his neck stand up. Were they planning something? Whatever it was, it didn't seem like anything bad. He knew they'd never do anything bad to him. Perplexed but curious, Sorey followed them inside.

Only to be greeted by a large group of people clustered together in the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!"

The loud chorus of voices sent a shock wave through Sorey. He couldn't hold back a yelp as he stumbled two steps backward, like someone had punched him. What in the world? It took a few seconds for him to process the group of people in front of him. Zenrus, Lailah, Mikleo, Muse, Alisha, Sergei, Kyme, Mason...even Edna and Zaveid were here. Why they of all people were here, Sorey had absolutely no idea. Everyone had bright smiles on their faces, so bright they were almost radiant.

"Happy birthday!"

"Wha...wha...I...I...uhh…uh...huh?!" Words completely escaped him, and any he did try to speak wound up falling into each other. "What...what is all this…?"

Lailah was the first to approach him. "It's a surprise birthday party just for you!" She exclaimed cheerfully, her blue green eyes sparkling with delight.

Edna raised her hand and pointed to Mikleo. "This was all Meebo's idea."

"I told Mikleo your birthday was coming up after you told me about it, and it all just snowballed from there," Alisha explained, raising her hand like she was in class.

The pieces gradually came together. A party. Birthday party. Mikleo's idea. Then the date and the curfew flashed through his mind. "Gramps? Is that why you wanted us back by twelve-thirty?" Sorey asked.

"Yes, indeed it is," Zenrus answered with a nod, looking quite proud. "Don't worry. We made sure the gathering was small, since you're not too fond of loud noises. I hope that's alright. But I must admit, it was rather tough trying to keep you in the dark about it."

Muse flashed a smirk in Mikleo's direction before gently nudging him with her elbow. "Come on, Angel. You arranged this whole thing just for Sorey. Admit it."

Her son's cheeks burned as he crossed his arms and averted her gaze. "Yeah yeah. Guilty as charged."

Everyone broke into merry laughter, except for Edna, who merely grumbled to herself about being surrounded by weirdos. None of them noticed Sorey still standing there, completely dumbfounded. But more than that...Sorey couldn't believe what he was seeing. His family, new friends, and several strangers came together and threw a birthday party just for him. The merry laughter, that luscious looking chocolate cake over in the dining room, the revelation that Mikleo arranged this whole thing. His cup of happiness had already been overflowing before. Now there was an intense flood that not even he could put a stop to. Everything was both in alignment and out of alignment at the same time, but in all the best ways. He wasn't sure if he could continue just standing here like this. His legs were starting to feel like jelly.

It didn't take long for the group of people before him to suddenly turn into a blur of strange fuzzy colors and abstract shapes. His eyesight blurred. Something wet and warm trickled down his cheeks. His hands flew to his face, protecting him from the overwhelming happiness that was already drowning him. Sergei was the first to notice.

"Goodness! Sorey!" Sergei yelped, which in turn caused everyone to lock eyes onto Sorey.

Sorey still stood in the kitchen, hands over his face, pathetically sobbing into them. Yes, he was actually crying. "Whoa! Sorey!" Mikleo and Zenrus both ran over to him, confused. What was wrong? "Do you want to sit down, Sorey?" Zenrus asked.

His grandson nodded, and they gently escorted him to a nearby chair. Everyone exchanged perplexed looks, wondering what was going on. But they took care to keep their distance, not wanting to overwhelm him. Sorey sat down, continuing to cry into his hands. Mikleo kept a hand on his shoulder, letting him know he was still there.

"Did we do something wrong?" Muse worried, squeezing the end of her braid. "We didn't mean to frighten you just now, if us shouting surprise was it."

Zaveid ran a hand through his long hair. "Did we overdo it a little?"

Sorey shook his head. "No. No...it's not that…" He sobbed, finally removing his hands from his face, if only a little bit. His face was red and wet with tears. "It's just...you guys went out of your way...to put all this together for me...and I haven't...done a single thing for you!" The rush of emotions that swallowed him up was making any verbal communication next to impossible. But he couldn't keep it all in. He had to get it out, and push his feelings out he did. "I'm...super super happy, but...you guys barely know me...and I barely know you...I don't feel like...I deserve all of this…"

"Of course you do!" Zenrus exclaimed bluntly, slipping a wrinkled hand into Sorey's bigger, stronger one. "If we really didn't think you deserved this, we wouldn't have put it together in the first place. Besides, we all love you very much, Sorey."

"He's right," Mikleo added. "You've done so much for a lot of us. Don't put yourself down."

"You've given us so much joy since you came to live with us," Lailah told him reassuringly. "Why wouldn't we celebrate your birthday?"

Sorey sniffed. "You guys are the ones always making me happy...I don't know...what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Edna retorted. "Who wants cake? I'm hungry."

Before long, Sorey found himself smiling again. Yes, this really was wonderful. They all got together and threw a special birthday party just for him, and they didn't need to. Grateful wasn't the right word for it. Sorey was completely taken aback and overwhelmed with nothing but a great wave of joy. But that was alright. Wiping away his tears with his sleeve, Sorey found himself laughing at Edna's quick change of subject. He could feel his stomach rumbling. Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten much since this morning, and the food on the table sure looked good.

"Thanks so much...everyone...I mean, I've had birthday parties before, but...not like this…" Sorey stammered.

Lailah clasped both hands together. "Well, let's not waste any time! Who's ready to chow down?"

"ME!" Everyone except Kyme, Zenrus, and Mason shouted in perfect unison.

The party was on. Sorey got to blow out the candles on his cake before having a big piece with lots of blue frosted flowers on it. He didn't waste any time tearing through his presents and eating through Lailah's cooking. Mostly everyone else was talking amongst themselves, not really paying much attention to much else. Sorey didn't mind. As grateful as he was for this party, he liked that they didn't try to force him to partake in conversations or make him talk to people. They let him do that for himself, which was more than Sorey could ever hope for. He couldn't help but giggle as he watched Zaveid ogle over Lailah, saying something about how hot she looked in that white apron she was wearing...before Edna stepped on his foot as punishment for his perversion.

Suddenly, an idea flashed through his mind, striking him like a lightning bolt. As everyone else was preoccupied, Sorey ambled over to Mikleo. "Hey. I want to show you something."

Sorey skipped up the stairs as Mikleo followed him, unable to wait even a second longer. Once they got to Sorey's room, the latter pulled Mikleo over to his dresser. "Mikleo? I'd like you to meet my mom."

Mikleo looked down at the box sitting in front of him. A wooden box with a hummingbird flying near a growth of morning glories carved in front. "Well, actually, her ashes, since she's...y'know," Sorey stammered shyly, fiddling with one of his feathered earrings with two fingers. "But I thought it'd be nice if you two could finally meet...and I'm being totally weird right now, aren't I?"

He was sure Mikleo would make some sort of snarky comment about it. True, he'd always make one affectionately, never in a mean or condescending manner, but still. But that didn't happen, oddly enough. Instead, Mikleo flashed a soft smile and put his hand on top of the box. It was cool to the touch. "So this is your mom, huh?" Mikleo asked, his voice dropping down to a low whisper.

"Yeah. Selene Sophia Shepherd."

The boy's smile stretched a little farther. "Hello, Ms. Shepherd. I'm Sorey's boyfriend, Mikleo. I'll take good care of him for you."

Warmth lurched in Sorey's heart. Mikleo was actually talking to the cremation box, and he had no hesitation about it! The joy was expanding exponentially. He wasn't sure how much more happiness he could take today. Any doubts and sorrow he had from that kid making an accidental homophobic comment from earlier were completely erased.

"I'll take care of you, too, y'know!" Sorey sputtered.

Mikleo turned to face his boyfriend. "Of course you will. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He couldn't keep it in anymore. Sorey threw his arms around Mikleo, pulling him into a strong, tight hug. "I love you, Mikleo!"

"I love you too, Sorey."

At that moment, they knew what they had to do next. Both boys closed their eyes, tilting their heads closer to each other before their lips made contact. Their lips found their places on the other's, warm, soft, and reassuring, full of a tenderness that only these two would know. They kept their eyes closed, taking in everything; their scents, their warmth, the abundant joy that overflowed from their beings. Everything felt so right, so perfect, so completely heavenly. Sorey wanted this moment to continue on forever, especially now that his mother-well, her ashes-was watching them. Right then, he knew that his mother was definitely proud of him. No, she always was.

Everything that happened over the past year flashed through his mind. His mother dying. Coming to Elysia. Meeting Zenrus, Lailah, Mikleo, and Muse. Almost getting killed in the ruins trying to get Mikleo's cellphone back. Reconciling with Zenrus. Getting accepted into Ladylake University. The history club. Helping Mikleo out in his time of need. The birthday party. So much had happened since that awful night in April, both good and bad. Yes, Sorey knew he'd never be able to hug his mother and be with her anymore. No way was he ever going to not miss her. Who wouldn't miss their mother? At the same time, however, Sorey didn't feel lonely anymore, and now that he had all these amazing people here, who loved and accepted him for who he was, surpassing all of his expectations and more, he knew he'd never be lonely. As long as they were here, Sorey felt like he still had a place in this world.

No, that was wrong. Sorey always had a place in this world. Nothing could take that away from him, and he wouldn't let anything take it anyway.

"Ooooh! Look at the lovebirds!" Too bad Zaveid had to ruin the moment by showing up and standing at the entrance to Sorey's room.

Mikleo pulled away from Sorey, face red like a tomato. "Really, Zaveid?!"

"Oh, come on, Mikster," Zaveid waved his hand at him dismissively. "Do you guys want some cake or not? Better hurry up or else Edna might put taco sauce in it!"

Both boys exchanged mischievous smirks at each other. "Not if we can help it!" Mikleo exclaimed.

"Last one down is a rotten Elysalark egg!" Sorey challenged.

"Oh, it's on!"

With that, Sorey and Mikleo followed Zaveid downstairs, determined to make the most out of this party. At this point, Sorey was the happiest man alive right now, in stark contrast to how miserable he was when he first came to Elysia. As he ran down the stairs, he remembered a random memory from when he was in third grade. One of his teachers asked the kids to write a paper on what love was to them and what it felt like. As far as Sorey was concerned, the assignment was easy. Love was the smell of his mother's cooking. Love was the warmth he felt when he was hugged and petted by his family and friends. Love was being at home, safe and secure, where everything felt right on good days.

For Sorey, love feels like home, and home is where love is. In the beginning, Sorey had felt the future was dark and grim, with no room for him. Now, a brighter world awaited him, and as he ran down the steps, laughing merrily, he knew everything was alright.

* * *

 **A/N** : With this, Love Feels Like Home is finally complete! To think I started this story a little over a year ago, and all based on a silly idea, no less. I'd like to thank everyone who read, favorited, left kudos for, followed, and reviewed this story, whether here on AO3 or . Thank you all so much! I'm so lucky to have readers like you who supported me and this stupid little story to the very end! Seriously, working on this has been a wonderful experience. I'm so glad I jumped into the Tales of Zestiria fandom! You guys have absolutely no idea how much your readership and comments mean to me, and I'm truly grateful for your kindness and acceptance.

So, I think I've said this before, but in case I didn't, here it is again: I'm autistic myself or classified as having Asperger's (Yeah, I know Asperger's is technically not used anymore, but that's always been my diagnosis, and to me it just feels weird to just kick it to the wayside, so I'm still using it. I don't even mind the functioning labels). Why did I make Sorey autistic? Well...no real reason, really. It was just an idea that popped up in my head, and I thought, "I wonder if I can write a story about this?" Well, since Zesty has a CRAP TON of different AU stories, some of which are from other media no less (I never would have heard of Hanahaki if it weren't for this fandom. I had no idea the Hanahaki concept was even a thing!), I figured I might as well give it a try, especially since I hit a writer's block on another project, Pokemon: A Marvelous Journey. I thought working on this would be a nice break from it and to get the writer's block out. I'm glad to say that it worked and so much more!

Also, in case anyone's wondering, Sorey's experiences aren't based on my own...for once. Unlike Sorey in the fic, I was never subjected to continual discrimination or being publicly berated by random strangers, nor did I lose both parents. I know, right? Although from what my parents told me, my elementary school did assign me some one-to-one assistants in second grade weren't exactly kind to me. But I have little to no memories from back then. I do know, however, what it's like to constantly be overwhelmed by the world around you, to feel like nothing you do works or matters no matter how hard you try, to feel like no one really understands you, to feel like you can't understand anything around you and feel like some kind of freak and are aware that something's off with you but don't know how to put it into words. I'm sure many autistic people know what that's like, no matter how their lives turned out.

I really should have given Zaveid a bigger role. Seriously. He's only been in, like, three chapters, and I barely did anything with him! Poor Zaveid. He deserves better. I really wanted to put Eizen in the story too, but I couldn't find any place to seamlessly put him in, so that idea went out the window. Sorry! Oh, and Edna's stunt was totally borrowed from one of Tales of Zestiria's DLC skits. I had to include it in here, because it was too damn funny.

Anyway, that's enough of that random tangent. Thanks again, everyone! I would love to hear your thoughts on the story, especially if you have never commented before! Hopefully you are looking forward to my future work, whether it's in the Zesty fandom or not. Anyway, off to FINALLY finish my super long Pokemon fan fic!


End file.
